Czarne zwierciadło
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Tłumaczenie niemieckiego opowiadania "Schwarzer Spiegel" autorstwa Maxine. Zbetowane przez Kaczalkę i Liberi.  Ostrzeżenie: slash DM/HP, gwałt, angst, sceny erotyczne.
1. Chapter 1

_Czarne zwierciadło, __  
__nie rozpoznaję siebie w twej toni. __  
__Jedyne, co widzę, __  
__to jego oczy: __  
__bramę wiodącą w otchłań __  
__jego duszy. __  
__A w niej okrucieństwo, __  
__którego zaznał za moją przyczyną. __  
__Spalam się więc __  
__w piekielnym ogniu winy_

**CZARNE ZWIERCIADŁO**

**Rozdział pierwszy**

_Nie chodzi o to, czy mogę ci wybaczyć, __  
__ale o to, czy ty możesz wybaczyć sobie._

Było mu nieznośnie gorąco. Ciężki, solidny materiał, z którego uszyto jego aurorską szatę, przywierał do ciała, gdy przedzierał się pospiesznie przez leśny gąszcz. Witki biły go po twarzy, pozostawiając krwawe pręgi na policzkach. Dyszący oddech i odgłos łamanych pod stopami gałązek rozbrzmiewały nienaturalnie głośno w ciszy Zakazanego Lasu.  
Bujne wierzchołki drzew przepuszczały zaledwie odrobinę księżycowego światła. Ale nawet gdyby było jaśniej i tak zobaczyłby niewiele. Jego okulary przepadły już całą wieczność temu gdzieś w gęstym poszyciu. Przez moment czuł całkowitą bezradność, która nakazywała mu się po prostu poddać. W ostatnim akcie rozpaczy udało mu się pokonać panikę i zmusić do dalszego biegu.  
Nie wiedział, w którym kierunku ucieka, orientację stracił już jakiś czas temu. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię, żeby sprawdzić, czy nadal go ścigają. Nie widział nic oprócz rozmytej ciemności, jednak wyraźnie wyczuwał ich obecność. Byli tam i nieprzerwanie skracali dystans. Powoli, ale nieubłaganie.  
Odegnał pokusę odwrócenia się i posłania kilku klątw prosto w tę straszną, wszechobecną czerń lasu. Dobrze wiedział, że to nic nie da. Musiałby mieć sporo szczęścia, żeby na oślep trafić któregoś z nich. A już na pewno zdradziłby tym miejsce, w którym się znajdował. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że słyszy cichy śmiech, jakby na potwierdzenie własnych myśli. Nie był jednak w stanie powiedzieć, skąd ów dźwięk dochodził.  
Gdy ponownie przyspieszał kroku, powróciło pełne obaw wspomnienie o Ginny Weasley i Terrym Bootcie, które do tej pory udało mu się ignorować. Modlił się w duchu, aby dwojgu pozostałym aurorom z jego grupy, wysłanym wraz z nim na misję, udało się zbiec bez szwanku. Być może zdołają nawet ściągnąć pomoc, gdy on sam wpadnie w łapy śmierciożerców. Z każdą chwilą narastało w nim bowiem przekonanie, że nie zdoła tego uniknąć, co najwyżej nieco opóźnić. Przypominało to niemal jakąś grę. Perfidną grę, polegającą na ściganiu go po Zakazanym Lesie, tak jak stado drapieżników podąża za swym łupem.  
Zatrzymał się nagle i mocno zmrużył oczy. Zdawało mu się, że przez gąszcz krzaków widzi migoczące światełko. Serce zabiło mu mocniej. Czy to możliwe, że naprawdę udało mu się dobiec do skraju lasu? I że to światełko biło z chatki Hagrida?  
Pozostało tylko kilka kroków. Poczuł iskierkę nadziei. Jeszcze tylko parę sekund, a będzie bezpieczny. A może to…?  
Nie zdążył dokończyć myśli. Zaklęcie mocno uderzyło go w plecy i rzuciło nim o ziemię. Nie zdołał już poczuć, jak upada.

XXX

Gdy odzyskał przytomność, bolała go każda kość. Siedział na podłodze, plecami oparty o ścianę. Jego dłonie były skrępowane. Czuł zapach stęchlizny. Powietrze przepełniała zimna, przenikająca go na wskroś wilgoć. Otworzył oczy i gwałtownie mrugając spróbował rozpoznać otoczenie.  
Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował, było niewielkie i oświetlone mdłym blaskiem lampy. Przez chwilę przyzwyczajał się do jasności, by następnie z bolesną pewnością stwierdzić, że na pewno nie trafił do chatki Hagrida.  
Wyglądało na to, że zaciągnęli go do starej kapliczki stojącej w sercu Zakazanego Lasu. Jedynie kamienny ołtarz stawił opór zębowi czasu. Pozostałe elementy dawnego wyposażenia były zmurszałe i rozsypujące się w proch. Ze ścian z cichym odgłosem kapała woda.  
I byli tu jego prześladowcy. Początkowo przypominali bezkształtną, groźną, czarną masę, zbliżającą się powoli w jego kierunku. Po chwili ich twarze zaczęły nabierać kształtów. Nie nosili kapturów. Mógł rozpoznać tylko czterech z nich.  
Antonin Dołohow. Augustus Rookwood. Wystarczająco często widywał ich zdjęcia w prasie osiem lat temu, kiedy udało im się zbiec z Azkabanu. Rysy ich twarzy zapadły mu głęboko w pamięć.  
Thomas Avery. Timothy Nott. Ich usta, wygięte w pogardliwym grymasie. Twarze nasuwające na myśl maski.  
— Tym razem wpadła nam w sieć niezła rybka — stwierdził Avery cynicznie i wykonał krok w jego stronę. — Witamy w piekle, Harry Potterze.  
Nie było mu łatwo wstać z obolałym ciałem i spętanymi na plecach rękami. Dokonał tego dopiero przy drugiej próbie. Nie przeszkadzali mu, przyglądając się w milczeniu jego wysiłkom. Drżąc wsparł się o ścianę i spojrzał ponad Averym w kierunku drzwi, gdzie właśnie pojawił się kolejny śmierciożerca, młodszy od pozostałych. Jasne, wilgotne kosmyki przywarły do jego czoła. Harry poczuł nagły wewnętrzny skurcz. Przez kilka sekund wytrzymywał beznamiętne spojrzenie nieruchomych, szarych oczu, po czym odwrócił głowę. Nie powinien dać niczego po sobie poznać. W żadnym wypadku nie mógł zdradzić Malfoya.  
Harry nigdy nie wątpił w to, że Draco Malfoy któregoś dnia przyłączy się do zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta. Kariera śmierciożercy była wręcz wpisana w jego życiorys. Jednak potem nadszedł moment, w którym poglądy Harry'ego musiały zostać gruntownie zrewidowane. Fakt, że były Ślizgon po niewyjaśnionej śmierci swego ojca zmienił strony i zaczął pracować dla Dumbledore'a i Zakonu Feniksa w charakterze szpiega, wytrącił go początkowo z równowagi. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, co skłoniło Malfoya do takiej decyzji. Ten z kolei nie mówił zbyt wiele, gdy spotykali się w kwaterze głównej Zakonu, co zresztą zdarzało się i tak bardzo rzadko. Obaj dorośli, ale ich wzajemne stosunki od chwili zakończenia nauki w Hogwarcie nie uległy większej zmianie. Dawna wrogość nie pozwalała się tak łatwo przezwyciężyć, podobnie jak nieufność. Harry często zadawał sobie pytanie, skąd Dumbledore brał pewność, że Malfoyowi naprawdę można wierzyć. A co do tego, że dyrektor mu ufał, nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości.  
— Co chcecie ze mną zrobić? — Z wysiłkiem pozbył się drżenia w głosie. Za nic w świecie nie chciał im pokazać, że wnętrzności skręcały mu się właśnie ze strachu. Nie będzie błagał o litość, tego był absolutnie pewien.  
— Co z tobą zrobimy? — Rookwood wykrzywił usta w sadystycznym grymasie. Przeniósł taksujące, lekko gorączkowe spojrzenie na dolną część sylwetki Harry'ego. — Zemścimy się troszeczkę. Za to, że Zakon i ty znowu zdołaliście pokrzyżować plany Czarnego Pana. — Jego uśmiech znikł, a w oczach zamigotała nienawiść.  
Harry obserwował z usilnie zachowywanym spokojem odrażającą, pokrytą bliznami po ospie twarz Rookwooda. Zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej Voldemort poniósł ciężką porażkę w potyczce z Dumbledore'em i członkami Zakonu. Starcie miało miejsce w Zakazanym Lesie. Ginny, Terry i on zostali tam wysłani, by zbadać ślady pozostałe po bitwie.  
— Macie zamiar mnie zabić? — Zdziwił się, jak beztrosko zabrzmiały jego własne słowa. Stęchła woń unosząca się w kapliczce przyprawiała go o mdłości.  
— Możesz być tego pewien — wtrącił Dołohow głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała ponura radość. Jego blada, szarawa skóra sprawiała wrażenie trupiej. — Ale zanim to się stanie, zabawimy się nieco… — Jego śmierdzący oddech owionął twarz Harry'ego, zmuszając go do zamknięcia oczu z obrzydzenia. — Rozbierzcie go! — rozkazał szorstko.  
Harry poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś dał mu kopniaka w żołądek. W uśmiechu Dołohowa było coś diabolicznego i nieskrywanie pożądliwego. Pozostali śmierciożercy wydali z siebie cichy chichot. Przerażenie zalało go zimną falą. Nie mógł zrobić niczego. Był całkowicie bezsilny.

XXX

Cholera, cholera! Twarz Dracona nie wyrażała wprawdzie żadnych emocji, ale całe jego wnętrze trzęsło się z niepokoju. Od kilku minut usilnie wytężał mózg, jednak nie przychodziło mu na myśl nic, co mogłoby pomóc uratować Pottera bez narażania się na demaskację, co z kolei oznaczałoby pewną śmierć. Dlaczego Fudge musiał wysłać trzech młodych aurorów do Zakazanego Lasu bez żadnego innego wsparcia? Ten facet był naprawdę chodzącą niekompetencją. To, że Czarny Pan został niedawno mocno osłabiony, nie oznaczało, iż reszta śmierciożerców przestała być niebezpieczna.  
Widział strach na obliczu Pottera, choć ten starał się go z całych sił ukryć. Ta wyrazista twarz, teraz pozbawiona okularów, wydawała się wrażliwa i łatwa do zranienia. Draco poczuł coś na kształt współczucia. Owszem, wiele razy w życiu pragnął, żeby Pottera pochłonęło piekło, jednak zbiorowego gwałtu w wykonaniu śmierciożerców nie życzyłby najgorszemu wrogowi. Zadrżał na myśl o tym, że nigdy nie obchodzili się łagodnie ze swoimi ofiarami.  
W czasie, gdy gorączkowo myślał, Timothy Nott jednym skinięciem różdżki pozbawił Harry'ego ubrania. Draco zamrugał. Nie zamierzał na to patrzeć, żeby nie pogłębiać upokorzenia Pottera. Ale po prostu nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego wspaniałego, nagiego ciała.  
Za czasów szkolnych Potter był raczej niewysoki i wątły. Teraz stał przed nim doskonale zbudowany mężczyzna, którego ciało dawało świadectwo ostremu fizycznemu treningowi Akademii Aurorów. Panujący chłód unosił drobne włoski porastające jego skórę. Draco zwilżył wyschnięte usta językiem, czując palące pragnienie dotknięcia Pottera. Jego palce zadrżały. Zdawało mu się, że traci rozum. Pragnął Harry'ego. Zawsze go pragnął. Dopiero widok, którego właśnie doświadczył, nakazał mu zrozumieć, że nie mógł dłużej zaprzeczać temu faktowi.  
Potter trzymał głowę prosto i ani na sekundę nie spuszczał wzroku ze swych prześladowców. Nawet w takiej sytuacji potrafił zachować resztki godności. Draco nie mógł oprzeć się uczuciu podziwu.  
— To wszystko, co umiecie? — Głos byłego Gryfona emanował chłodem i opanowaniem. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał ułatwiać im zadania. Chciał zademonstrować, że nie da się tak łatwo złamać.  
Rookwood skrzywił kąciki ust w rozbawieniu.  
— To zaledwie początek — zachichotał. — A teraz możesz wybierać.  
— Co wybierać? — wyrzucił z siebie Harry.  
Dziobaty śmierciożerca przybliżył się do Pottera i niemal pieszczotliwie przesunął obiema dłońmi po jego nagiej piersi. Harry cofnął się na mokrą ścianę. Jego usta trzęsły się lekko, a oczy rozwarły szeroko. Draco poczuł narastający gniew, jednak nakazał sobie zachować spokój. W tej chwili nie istniało nic, co mógłby zrobić dla Pottera. Oczy Rookwooda rozbłysły radośnie.  
— Możesz wybrać, kto cię weźmie — wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha. — A pozostali będą się temu przyglądać. — Draco zobaczył, że i tak już biały Potter pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Zaczął się też wyraźnie trząść. Ale nadal trzymał się imponująco prosto. Spoglądał od jednego śmierciożercy do drugiego. Przez moment omiótł wzrokiem oczy Dracona. Jego ust nie opuścił najmniejszy dźwięk. Najwyraźniej wypowiedź Rookwooda odebrała mu mowę. — Decyduj się szybko, mój piękny. W innym razie będziesz przechodził z rąk do rąk. — Zimny śmiech wypełnił niewielkie pomieszczenie, odbijając się od kamiennych ścian. Draco ujrzał grozę wyglądającą z oczu Harry'ego i w dziwny sposób sprawiło mu to niemal fizyczny ból. Sekundy przeciągały się w nieskończoność. Potter odchrząknął i powiedział coś, co dotarło do nich zaledwie jako ciche mamrotanie. — Musisz mówić wyraźniej, jeśli mamy cię zrozumieć. — Rookwood zdawał się upajać sytuacją. Draco przeklął go w myślach.  
Harry na chwilę zamknął oczy i głęboko wciągnął powietrze.  
— Wybieram Malfoya — odrzekł głośno i odwrócił wzrok. Jego policzki płonęły.  
Śmierciożercy zaszemrali. Rookwood zaśmiał się nienawistnie.  
Draco zastygł z przerażenia. Jego serce waliło niczym młot. Wydawało mu się, że ktoś usunął mu ziemię spod stóp, a wszystko się dziwnie zachwiało. Myśli zawirowały mu w głowie, nie pozwalając się zatrzymać. Niemalże nie zauważył, że reszta śmierciożerców przygląda mu się wyczekująco.  
— Doskonały wybór — oświadczył Dołohow z grymasem na twarzy. — Najwyższy czas, żeby chłopak zebrał kilka… praktycznych doświadczeń. — Poklepał go zachęcająco po ramieniu. Draco drgnął. — Tylko nie bądź zbyt delikatny! — dodał groźnie.  
Usta Malfoya były tak suche, jakby od dawna niczego nie pił. Obaj znaleźli się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Draco przełknął ślinę, wystąpił z kręgu śmierciożerców i trzęsąc się w kolanach ruszył w stronę Harry'ego. Starał się patrzeć tylko na jego twarz. W oczach Pottera rozbłysła wyraźna panika…

**Koniec rozdziału pierwszego**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział drugi**

_— Kiedy będziesz znów mógł patrzeć w lustro bez poczucia winy? __  
__— Dopiero wtedy, gdy ty będziesz mógł mi spojrzeć w oczy bez strachu._

Czuł, jak spojrzenia pozostałych śmierciożerców wbijają mu się w plecy. Nie słyszał żadnego dźwięku prócz szumu własnej krwi w uszach i cichego kapania wody. Kapliczka zatonęła w nienaturalnym spokoju. Każdy z obecnych wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu tego, co miało za chwilę nastąpić.  
Draco wiedział, że nie wolno mu się w najmniejszym stopniu zawahać ani okazać strachu. Kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku. Serce łomotało mu o żebra. Jeszcze tylko jeden jedyny krok dzielił go od Harry'ego. Oparł ręce o jego ramiona, przycisnął go własnym ciałem do kamiennej ściany, starając się w ten sposób zasłonić jego nagość przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami śmierciożerców. Ciepło nieosłoniętej niczym skóry wywołało elektryzujące mrowienie w czubkach palców, wysyłając do jego żył gorącą, podobną do uderzenia prądu falę. Tak bardzo tęsknił za bliskością tego ciała, nie wiedząc, jak wysoką cenę przyjdzie mu zapłacić za urzeczywistnienie tego marzenia.  
Harry zadygotał, nie wiadomo, czy w reakcji na dotyk Dracona, czy z zimna bijącego od ściany za jego plecami. Nie cofnął się jednak i odważnie wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. Do strachu malującego się w jego niespotykanie zielonych oczach dołączył cień poczucia winy. „Przepraszam", wyszeptał z wysiłkiem, przygryzając dolną wargę, by powstrzymać w końcu jej drżenie.  
Draco bardziej wyczuł te słowa niż je usłyszał. Przeciągnął językiem po odsłoniętej, szczupłej szyi, rejestrując fascynujący zapach muśniętej słońcem skóry, który natychmiast wypełnił mu nozdrza.  
— Jesteś tu ostatnim, który musi za coś przepraszać — szepnął Potterowi do ucha dziwnie zachrypniętym głosem. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że dokonałeś właściwego wyboru.  
Harry przymknął oczy i wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk.  
— Wolę, żebyś zrobił to ty niż którykolwiek z nich — powiedział z wysiłkiem, odchylając głowę w bok i ułatwiając językowi Dracona dostęp do własnego ciała.  
Draco nie odpowiedział. Gorący oddech Harry'ego, muskający mu policzek sprawił, że coś w jego brzuchu zatrzepotało gwałtownie. Przesuwał dłońmi po jego ciele, starając się usilnie, by żaden z ruchów nie nabrał najmniejszych znamion czułości. Na nieskazitelnej skórze wykwitały pod jego paznokciami cienkie, czerwone linie. Wbite w zagłębienie szyi zęby pozostawiły po sobie zdradzieckie, ciemne ślady, którymi naznaczył Pottera niczym swoją własność.  
Usłyszał ciche stęknięcie Harry'ego, gdy mocno ściskał brodawki jego piersi, boleśnie drażniąc wrażliwą skórę. Z największym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jego ofiara reaguje na dotyk niechcianym, mimowolnym podnieceniem. Rozum Harry'ego był bezradny w obliczu pragnień własnego ciała, zdradzającego go w najpodlejszy sposób i każącego mu rozkoszować się zaistniałą sytuacją. Starał się walczyć z samym sobą, choć z góry był skazany na porażkę.  
Draco poczuł coś twardego, ocierającego się o jego własną erekcję. We wzroku Harry'ego płonął wstyd i upokorzenie. Targnął nim głęboki wstrząs, gdy, zszokowany, w ułamku sekundy rozpoznał, że istnieją sposoby na złamanie Harry'ego Pottera, polegające na wydarciu jego najskrytszych pragnień na zewnątrz i zademonstrowaniu ich otoczeniu. Dotychczas uważał Pottera za kogoś, kogo bardzo trudno zranić. Jednak teraz nie był już taki pewien, czy Harry wyjdzie z tej sytuacji bez większego szwanku.  
— Ruszaj się, Malfoy! — Znudzony głos Dołohowa przywrócił go do rzeczywistości, sprawiając, że zatrząsł się jak od uderzenia biczem. — Bierz go wreszcie. Tylko mocno.  
Czarna masa śmierciożerców zaszemrała potakująco. Ten dźwięk zdawał się docierać do niego z bardzo daleka.  
Poczucie bezradności i bezsilności odbierało mu niemal rozum. Musiał porzucić wszelką nadzieję. Było już za późno, żeby ktoś się pojawił i przerwał tę okrutną grę. Wszystko w nim wzbraniało się przed skrzywdzeniem Harry'ego, nie miał jednak innego wyboru. Wiedział, że jeśli potraktuje go zbyt łagodnie, Rookwood spełni swą groźbę i wyda Pottera na pastwę pozostałych śmierciożerców. Za żadną cenę nie chciał do tego dopuścić. Wystarczyło, że zamierzali się przyglądać jego poczynaniom.  
Harry, brutalnie pchnięty na ziemię, nawet nie starał się złagodzić upadku. Najwyraźniej był już zrezygnowany, stwierdziwszy, że nie uda mu się wybrnąć z tego cało.  
Draco patrzył z zaciśniętym gardłem na leżącą przed nim nagą, drżącą postać, przywarłą brzuchem do zimnej, kamiennej podłogi i całkowicie zdaną na jego łaskę. Ta myśl podnieciła go mocno, choć wcale tego nie chciał.  
Potter nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, leżał tylko z kurczowo zamkniętymi powiekami. Zaciśnięte zęby sprawiły, że linia jego szczęki nabrała ostrego zarysu. Przez chwilę Draco pragnął odgarnąć mu z twarzy wilgotne kosmyki, zdołał się jednak powstrzymać. Czułe gesty były teraz nie na miejscu, mogły zdradzić uczucia, których mieć nie powinien.  
— Spróbuj się rozluźnić, wtedy nie będzie tak bolało — wymamrotał cicho, klękając nad nim i rozpinając sobie spodnie. Szarpany pomiędzy żądzą a niechęcią, rozwarł szczupłe, twarde uda. A potem, zaczerpnąwszy głęboko tchu, wdarł się w ciało Pottera.  
Cały potop najróżniejszych wrażeń i doznań, zalewający go gwałtowną falą, wymył mu z głowy ostatnią racjonalną myśl. Samym brzegiem świadomości zauważył, że leżące pod nim ciało zesztywniało, kurcząc mięśnie, gdy tylko w nie wtargnął. Harry dyszał, z trudem wciągając powietrze i wyginając plecy w łuk. Jego paznokcie zazgrzytały, gdy próbował wbić je w zimne, mokre podłoże.  
Draco nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Wszystko toczyło się zbyt szybko. Nie miał czasu, by blokować jakiekolwiek bodźce. Tracił panowanie nad sobą i czuł wyraźnie, że nie jest w stanie już się powstrzymać. Ekstaza przejęła całkowitą kontrolę nad jego reakcjami, sprawiając, że czuł się zdradzony przez własne ciało. A Harry musiał za to zapłacić, bo Draco już od dawna tęsknił za tym gorącym, ciasnym wnętrzem, które go teraz otaczało. I zbyt długo musiał z tego rezygnować.  
Po raz pierwszy tej nocy zapomniał o bólu Harry'ego. Zapomniał o śmierciożercach, niemych świadkach perwersyjnego aktu. Mocnym chwytem przytrzymał ramiona młodego aurora, raz po raz wbijając się we wzbudzające pożądanie, oblane potem ciało. Każdy pojedynczy ruch doprowadzał go niemal do skraju przytomności. Sprawiało mu to niewymowną rozkosz. Nie obchodziło go, że twarda, kamienna podłoga ociera nagą skórę Harry'ego do krwi. Nie słyszał tłumionych odgłosów bólu. Przed oczami tańczyły mu gwiazdy, każąc zapomnieć o całym świecie. Doszedł z głośnym jękiem i wyczerpany opadł na plecy Pottera.  
Mgła spowijająca jego rozum rozwiewała się bardzo powoli. Ostatkiem sił wysunął się ze sponiewieranego, poznaczonego krwią i spermą ciała i zapiął spodnie. Jak w transie otworzył zapięcie swej peleryny śmierciożercy i okrył nią nagość Harry'ego. Dosyć się naoglądali. Koniec przedstawienia.  
Przycupnął obok niego na podłodze, opierając się plecami o zimną ścianę. Czuł, jak jego ciało nabiera dziwnego otępienia i ciężkości, a umysł wypełnia kompletna pustka. Widok Harry'ego sprawił, że nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymać gorzkiego poczucia winy, zalewającego go gwałtowną, palącą falą. Harry oparł czoło o przedramię i nie mógł przestać się trząść. Draco nie zdobył się na odwagę, by go dotknąć, choć pragnął pocieszająco pogłaskać go po plecach. Wiedział jednak, że to tylko pogorszyłoby sytuację.  
Powoli uniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w obleśnie uśmiechnięte oblicza śmierciożerców. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, dopóki Rookwood nie przerwał milczenia.  
— Witamy w naszym kręgu — odezwał się cicho z diabelskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. — Teraz naprawdę jesteś jednym z nas.  
Wyciągnął zapraszająco rękę, której Draco jednak nie przyjął. Najchętniej zatkałby sobie uszy i zamknął oczy, żeby niczego nie słyszeć ani nie wiedzieć. Czuł, jak wzbiera w nim nieprzytomna wściekłość, nieprzerwanie torująca sobie drogę na zewnątrz. Nagle nie istniało nic oprócz pragnienia, by zadać im wszystkim najgorsze męki, rzucając dookoła na oślep Cruciatusy. Powoli, bez pomocy Rookwooda, uniósł się z ziemi. Zanim zdążył sięgnąć po różdżkę, rozpętało się piekło.  
Bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia do kapliczki wtargnęli aurorzy, otaczając kompletnie zaskoczonych śmierciożerców. Najwyraźniej Ginny i Terry naprawdę zdołali wymknąć się z Zakazanego Lasu i zaalarmować Zakon. Gniewne krzyki wypełniły stare mury, zaklęcia przecięły powietrze, odbijając się od ścian.  
Draco nie zastanawiał się długo. Skulił się pod świszczącymi dookoła klątwami, mocno złapał Harry'ego pod pachy i wyciągnął go z kłębiącej się masy walczących, zmierzając w kierunku odległego, osłoniętego kąta kapliczki. Potter nie protestował. Z jego oczu wyzierała zastraszająca pustka, która zmusiła Dracona do natychmiastowego odwrócenia wzroku. Poczucie winy bezlitośnie szarpało jego wnętrznościami i przez chwilę obawiał się, że zwymiotuje. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co działo się jeszcze przed chwilą, o tym, co zrobił sam. Mdłości jednak nie ustępowały.  
Kilka minut później, zdających się być całą wiecznością, walka dobiegła końca. Powietrze wypełniała wstrętna woń przypalonego mięsa. Niektórzy ze śmierciożerców leżeli bez ruchu z wygiętymi pod dziwacznymi kątami kończynami, tam, gdzie trafiło ich zaklęcie paraliżujące. Większości udało się jednak zbiec tylnym wyjściem. Draco patrzył nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w zastroskane twarze Remusa Lupina, Nimfadory Tonks i Ginny Weasley, zbliżających się do niego szybkim krokiem. Ujrzawszy Harry'ego, Ginny pobladła i przyłożyła dłoń do ust.  
— Co mu się stało? — spytał Lupin ostrym tonem, kucając obok Harry'ego i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Potter drgnął gwałtownie, nie broniąc się jednak przed dotykiem.  
Żołądek Dracona ścisnął się na widok reakcji Harry'ego. Chciał otworzyć usta i coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł z siebie wydobyć ani jednego słowa. Uczucie potwornego wstrętu zasznurowało mu gardło, zmuszając go do kaszlu i napełniając oczy łzami.  
— Cholera! — Głos Ginny przepełniała panika. Złapała Malfoya za ramiona i potrząsnęła nim mocno. — No gadaj wreszcie!  
Nie mógł. Nie był w stanie wytrzymać tego dłużej. Brutalnie odepchnął Ginny, wypadł jak oszalały na zewnątrz i zwymiotował pod krzakiem. Obrzydzenie wstrząsało jego ciałem, a torsje nie ustępowały, choć żołądek był już zupełnie pusty. Pot wystąpił mu na czoło, ziemia pod jego stopami zdawała się kręcić, pozbawiając go równowagi i każąc się zataczać.  
Z ciemności lasu dotarły do niego dalekie odgłosy potyczki. Najprawdopodobniej pozostali aurorzy zdołali doścignąć zbiegłych śmierciożerców. Wiatr niósł ze sobą chłód, rozwiewając mu przepocone, lepiące się do czoła włosy. Otarł usta rękawem koszuli. W materiale nadal mógł wyczuć odurzający zapach Harry'ego. W oddali rozległ się śpiew skowronka.  
Lupin, Tonks i Ginny wyszli z kapliczki. Obok nich unosiły się w powietrzu nosze, sterowane różdżką Lupina, na których spoczywał Harry, ciągle otulony czarną peleryną. Jego oczy były zamknięte a twarz trupio blada.  
Draconowi znowu zakręciło się w głowie. Nie miał się o co wesprzeć. W nagłym, krótkim momencie rozpaczy zapragnął już tylko umrzeć.  
W oczach Nimfadory Tonks dojrzał współczucie. Nie mogła mu jednak w żaden sposób pomóc, gdyż oficjalnie był śmierciożercą i wrogiem Zakonu.  
— Postaraj się jak najszybciej stąd zniknąć — wymruczała łagodnie, po czym odwróciła się i przepadła w ciemności wraz z innymi aurorami i Harrym.  
Jej słowa ledwo do niego dotarły. Czas i przestrzeń utraciły swój sens. Mijały godziny, a on leżał na plecach na wilgotnej, leśnej ziemi, bezmyślnie gapiąc się na gęste listowie ponad głową, przez które zaczynało przebijać blade światło poranka. Straszne, palące poczucie winy nie opuściło go ani na chwilę.

**Koniec rozdziału drugiego**


	3. Chapter 3

_Myślę, że nie wierzysz w sprawiedliwość mego samobójstwa __  
__Płaczę, gdy aniołowie zasłużyli na własną śmierć_  
(System Of A Down, „Chop Suey")

**Rozdział trzeci**

_Rozbiłeś mur, który z trudem wzniosłem wokół siebie. __  
__Widziałeś mnie takim, jakim ujrzeć mnie nie miał nikt. __  
__Czuję się, jakbym stał nagi w ciemnościach. __  
__Własny, nieznośnie głośny krzyk wypełnia mi głowę. __  
__Okrutne zimno. __  
__Chciałbym móc cię nienawidzić. __  
__Ale nie potrafię._

— Panno Weasley… — W cichym głosie pani Pomfrey pobrzmiewał ton lekkiego wyrzutu. Jej oczy przepełniało zmęczenie. — Może się pani choć na chwilę położy? Ma pani za sobą ciężką noc.  
— Nie mogę — odparła Ginny przez półotwarte drzwi, energicznie potrząsając głową. — Nie znam niczego gorszego od bezczynnego siedzenia i czekania. Czy nie mogłabym pani w czymś pomóc?  
Niemal widziała, jak pani Pomfrey bije się z myślami. Błagalny wzrok Ginny zrobił jednak swoje.  
— Cóż, w końcu pani doskonale zna pana Pottera — mruknęła w końcu pielęgniarka z westchnieniem rezygnacji, po czym otworzyła drzwi na tyle szeroko, aby Ginny mogła prześlizgnąć się przez niewielką szczelinę.  
Skrzydło szpitalne nie zmieniło się od czasu, gdy sami byli uczniami Hogwartu. Nadal był tu ten sam wysoki sufit, te same na biało zasłane łóżka, osłonięte parawanami, rzędami ustawione wzdłuż ścian. Ostry zapach środków dezynfekujących wypełniał powietrze.  
Tylko jedno łóżko było zajęte. Serce Ginny ścisnęło się boleśnie na widok Harry'ego, leżącego na brzuchu z przekręconą na bok głową. Powieki drgały mu lekko przez sen. Jego twarz była jeszcze bledsza niż w nocy. Ginny chciała otworzyć usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale pani Pomfrey przerwała jej szorstko:  
— Niech pani lepiej nie pyta, panno Weasley — warknęła, ze współczuciem zerkając na Harry'ego. Wcisnęła jej do ręki buteleczkę rudobrązowego roztworu i wacik. — Może mi pani pomóc odkazić jego rany. Muszą być wyczyszczone, jeśli leczenie ma odnieść skutek. — Jednym zdecydowanym ruchem zdjęła kołdrę, odsłaniając plecy Harry'ego aż po biodra.  
Ginny zrobiło się słabo. Przestraszona, głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Nie po raz pierwszy widziała nagiego Harry'ego, ale nigdy nie zdarzyło się jej oglądać go w tak okropnym stanie. Całe jego plecy były jedną wielką mozaiką zadrapań, otarć, rozcięć i siniaków. Trudno było znaleźć jakiekolwiek nietknięte miejsce. Na szyi widniały ciemne znamiona wyglądające jak ślady ugryzień.  
Chciała go dotknąć, ale dłoń odmówiła jej posłuszeństwa. Nie zdążyła na czas ukryć przerażonego wyrazu twarzy, zanim czujny wzrok pani Pomfrey omiótł jej rysy, rejestrując strach i szok.  
— To był pani własny pomysł, żeby mi pomóc — przypomniała chłodno pielęgniarka. Ginny opanowała się więc, próbując nabrać potrzebnego dystansu. Zaczerpnęła głęboko tchu i z największą ostrożnością zaczęła przykładać do ran wacik nasączony brązowawą cieczą. Pamiętała z własnego doświadczenia, że powodowała ona nieznośne pieczenie. Harry jęknął cicho przez sen, nie budząc się jednak.  
Minuty wlokły się jedna za drugą. Pracowały w milczeniu, dopóki wszystkie rany i otarcia nie zostały odkażone. Pani Pomfrey mocno zacisnęła cienkie wargi i krytycznym wzrokiem zlustrowała filigranową sylwetkę Ginny.  
— Myśli pani, że zdołamy go razem obrócić na plecy? — zapytała zwięźle, podwijając rękawy.  
Ginny z wahaniem skinęła głową i odstawiła buteleczkę ze środkiem odkażającym na stolik, trącając przy tym niechcący łokciem pośladek Harry'ego. Jego reakcja na ten ledwo wyczuwalny dotyk uderzyła w nią jak obuchem i napełniła lodowatym lękiem.  
Harry z całą mocą zacisnął pośladki, wyrzucając nagłym ruchem głowę i barki do góry. Z gardła wyrwał mu się ochrypły skowyt, przypominający głos rannego zwierzęcia. Ginny odskoczyła, wpadając na stolik. Stojąca na nim buteleczka zachybotała się, przewróciła i hukiem rozstrzaskała na posadzce. Gdy echo tłuczonego szkła przebrzmiało, w sali zapanowała grobowa cisza.  
Pani Pomfrey pierwsza zapanowała nad przerażeniem.  
— Wszystko w porządku, nic panu nie zagraża — odezwała się uspokajającym tonem do Harry'ego i zmusiła go lekkim naciskiem dłoni do powrotu na poduszkę. Jego wzrok był nieruchomy, a ciałem zaczęły ponownie wstrząsać niekontrolowane dreszcze. Pielęgniarka odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła i sprawdziła temperaturę. — Ma gorączkę — mruknęła z troską w głosie, po czym sięgnęła po różdżkę i rutynowym gestem wyleczyła rany na plecach. Jej ręce były wyjątkowo opanowane. — Gotowa, by go obrócić?  
Serce Ginny nadal biło jak szalone. Zmusiła się do wyrwania z otępienia. Co działo się z Harrym? Czy właśnie sprawiła mu ból? Ponaglające spojrzenie pani Pomfrey nie pozostawiło jej ani chwili na rozważania. Z wysiłkiem udało im się przekręcić ciało młodego mężczyzny na plecy.  
Ginny z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Powinna być przygotowana na to, co zobaczy, ale okazało się, że nie była. Rozległe obtarcia na piersi, brzuchu i biodrach przedstawiały sobą znacznie gorszy widok niż obrażenia na plecach.  
— Co oni mu zrobili? — zapytała drżącym głosem, zdobywając się w końcu na odwagę. Nie potrafiła jednak patrzeć przy tym w twarz pielęgniarki.  
Pani Pomfrey powoli opuściła ręce. Zdawała się toczyć ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Ginny słyszała jej głośny oddech.  
— Zgwałcili go — odrzekła wreszcie bezbarwnym tonem.  
Nie umiała nazwać własnych odczuć. Wiadomość trafiła ją jak gwałtowne uderzenie w twarz. Kolana ugięły się pod nią tak mocno, że musiała usiąść. Przerażenie odebrało jej władzę nad ciałem. Nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku ogarnęło ją całą, podchodząc do gardła duszącą falą. Słowa wyrwały się z jej ust, zanim zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek, żeby je powstrzymać.  
— To… to moja wina. Zostawiłam go… zostawiliśmy go samego — wyjąkała w nagłym przypływie histerii. Straszne obrazy minionej nocy ponownie stanęły jej w całej swej wyrazistości przed oczami. Obrazy, które nie pozwalały zasnąć. — Było ich tam tak wielu… śmierciożerców… Nie mieliśmy żadnych szans w bezpośrednim starciu. Harry powiedział, że mamy uciekać w różnych kierunkach, żeby ich zmylić… Ale najwyraźniej oni chcieli dopaść tylko jego… A nam pozwolili uciec. — Czuła szczypiące pod powiekami łzy, choć z całych sił starała się je powstrzymać. — Powinniśmy mu pomóc — wyszeptała stłumionym głosem i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.  
Pani Pomfrey obeszła łóżko, podeszła do niej i z niespodziewaną łagodnością położyła ręce na jej ramionach.  
— Pomogliście mu — rzekła stanowczo. — Powiadomiliście Zakon i wyciągnęliście go z ich łap. Gdyby nie wy, na pewno już by nie żył. Nie wolno pani o tym zapominać! — westchnęła. — Jeśli chodzi o rany zadane jego psychice… to kiedyś się zagoją. Jest silny. Da sobie radę. — Pospiesznym machnięciem różdżki usunęła odłamki potłuczonej butelki z jodowym roztworem. — A teraz niech pani lepiej odpocznie. Miała pani zbyt wiele wrażeń naraz. Ja zajmę się Harrym.  
Ginny skinęła bezwiednie głową, podnosząc się powoli na nogi. Z trudem porządkowała myśli.  
— Być może profesor Dumbledore ma dla mnie jakieś zadanie — mruknęła zmęczonym tonem. Całe jej ciało zdawał się wypełniać ołów.  
Pani Pomfrey obdarzyła ją zatroskanym spojrzeniem.  
— Skoro naprawdę nie zamierza pani udać się na spoczynek, to niech spróbuje pani poszukać pana Malfoya. Profesor Dumbledore nakazał mu zgłosić się do mnie na badanie, ale do tej pory się tu nie pojawił. Może pani zdoła go do tego namówić.  
— Draco jest tu, w Hogwarcie? — Ginny była całkowicie zaskoczona tym faktem. Przed oczami mignął jej pełen grozy wzrok, którym były Ślizgon patrzył na nich zeszłej nocy. Teraz już rozumiała. Wiedziała, dlaczego w kapliczce zareagował w ten właśnie sposób. Był zmuszony patrzeć na to, co robiono z Harrym, nie mogąc mu w żaden sposób pomóc. Poczuła bolesny skurcz w żołądku. Doprawdy, nie zazdrościła Draconowi ani trochę.  
— Albus szukał go osobiście dziś rano w Zakazanym Lesie — wyjaśniła pani Pomfrey spokojnie, wracając do starannego odkażania pozostałych ran swojego pacjenta.  
— Postaram się go znaleźć. — Wahając się, lekko musnęła zdrową rękę Harry'ego na pożegnanie, starając się przy tym zatrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Potem odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia.

XXX

Wiedziała, że odnalezienie młodego szpiega nie sprawi jej wielkiej trudności. Żaden problem dla kogoś, kto kiedyś był jednym z drugiej generacji Huncwotów. Korzystając ze swobody, jaką dawała jej przerwa wakacyjna, spenetrowała biuro Filcha w poszukiwaniu zaczarowanej mapy, która, gdy tylko skończyli naukę w Hogwarcie, ponownie wylądowała w szufladzie ze skonfiskowanymi magicznymi gadżetami. Niemal pieszczotliwie przesunęła dłonią po szeleszczącym, starym pergaminie, przywodzącym na myśl całą powódź wspomnień z siódmego roku w szkole. Nie był to jednak właściwy moment na refleksje o dawnych czasach. Zdecydowanym ruchem rozwinęła mapę, stuknęła w nią różdżką i wypowiedziała hasło: _Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego_.  
Na mapie pojawiło się zaledwie parę osób. Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Terry, Minerwa McGonagall i kilku innych członków Zakonu widniało jako poruszające się po zamku kropki. Pani Pomfrey i Harry nadal przebywali w skrzydle szpitalnym. Bez trudu odkryła niewielki, czarny punkcik oznaczony jako „Draco Malfoy", znajdujący się na samym szczycie wieży północnej, tam, gdzie zazwyczaj nie docierał nikt. Ginny w zdziwieniu zmarszczyła czoło. Czego Malfoy tam szukał?  
Gdy wdrapywała się na ostatnie stopnie, jej oddech był wyraźnie przyspieszony ze zmęczenia. Cicho otworzyła drzwi do pokoju na szczycie wieży, nie chcąc go wystraszyć.  
Przez szeroko otwarte okno do wnętrza napływała ciepła, letnia bryza. Siedział odwrócony do niej plecami na zewnętrznym parapecie, bujając nogami i nie przytrzymując się niczego. Jego koszula była wilgotna i brudna, co jednak zdawało mu się nie przeszkadzać. Nie zareagował na jej wejście. Uniósł tylko do ust trzymaną w ręce butelkę, pociągając spory łyk.  
Ginny zatrzymała się kilka metrów od niego.  
— Draco? Wszystko w porządku? — Zauważyła, że głos drżał jej odrobinę. Sposób, w jaki siedział na oknie sprawiał, że czuła niepokój. Pod nogami Malfoya ziała wielometrowa przepaść. Nie odpowiedział. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jej w ogóle nie zauważył. Albo nie chciał zauważyć. — Chyba… chyba nie zamierzasz skoczyć, co? — zaśmiała się cicho, na znak, że nie mówi poważnie. Ale jakiś wewnętrzny głos podpowiedział jej nagle, że to wcale nie był żart. Niepokój przybrał na sile, a gdy Draco odwrócił do niej głowę, uśmiech zamarł jej na ustach.  
Mężczyzna, na którego patrzyła, w niczym nie przypominał Dracona Malfoya, którego znała do tej pory. Szklany wzrok świadczył o sporej ilości wypitego alkoholu. Dłoń ściskająca butelkę drżała, a zazwyczaj starannie ułożone włosy przypominały jeden wielki chaos. Jego twarz była dziwnie zapadła, rysy zastygłe jak u rzeźby, jedynie w oczach pobłyskiwał jeszcze jakiś znak życia. Ujrzała w nich czystą rozpacz, jakiej nigdy nie widziała u kogokolwiek innego.  
— Wynoś się! — Słowa, które wyszły z jego ust, brzmiały spokojnie i były pozbawione najmniejszej emocji. Nieprzyjemna woń alkoholu uderzyła w jej nozdrza.  
— Nie mogę — odpowiedziała, siląc się na spokój. — Wypadniesz z okna, jeśli dalej będziesz tak pił.  
Draco roześmiał się ponuro.  
— A skąd wiesz, że nie mam właśnie takiego zamiaru? — Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie ochryple. Z uniesioną brwią rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w dół i ponownie przystawił butelkę do ust.  
Ginny poczuła całkowitą pustkę w głowie. Bała się podejść bliżej. Mogła jedynie mówić.  
— To na pewno było straszne, czuć się zmuszonym do patrzenia na to, co robili Harry'emu. — Zamierzała uspokoić go tą wypowiedzią, ale dokonała czegoś wręcz przeciwnego. Draco zadygotał gwałtownie, jego dłoń kurczowo objęła flaszkę, a przerażenie w oczach było absolutnie autentyczne.  
— Skąd wiesz, co stało się z Harrym w kapliczce? — Jego głos zabrzmiał jak skrzek, a szare oczy rozwarły się szeroko.  
— Od pani Pomfrey… — wyjąkała Ginny. Czuła, że sytuacja zaczyna ją przerastać, co napełniło ją natychmiastowym lękiem. Krew pulsowała jej niemal boleśnie w tętnicach.  
Przerażenie w oczach Dracona zmieszało się z wyrazem rezygnacji. Mięśnie twarzy drżały w krótkich skurczach. Nerwowym gestem przeczesał włosy, tak że nastroszyły się jeszcze bardziej. — Wysłała mnie, żebym cię znalazła i kazała przyjść do niej na badanie — kontynuowała, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego sylwetce. Nie zauważyła żadnych widocznych obrażeń, ale być może skrywały je ubrania.  
— Nie chcę. Możesz to przekazać pani Pomfrey i Dumbledore'owi — odparł zimno, unosząc nos i mocno potrząsając głową.  
Przez chwilę nieprzyjemne milczenie wypełniało przestrzeń między nimi. Draco wbił nieruchomy wzrok w dal za oknem. Jego nozdrza drgały lekko.  
— Nie interesuje cię, co z Harrym? — zapytała bezdźwięcznie. Z Draconem było coś nie w porządku, wyczuwała to wyraźnie.  
— Nie, nie interesuje — wyrzucił z siebie z wysiłkiem, zamykając w udręce oczy i głośno wypuszczając oddech. — Odejdź, proszę! Chcę być sam!  
— Dopiero, gdy przestaniesz pić to gówno — odparła z uporem, mrużąc oczy w wąskie szparki i wskazując na butelkę. Nie znosiła Dracona, nie chciała jednak czuć się winna, gdyby miał zamiar zrobić coś głupiego. Wystarczało jej, że dręczyły ją wyrzuty sumienia z powodu Harry'ego.  
— Do cholery, Weasley, przestań się wreszcie wtrącać w moje sprawy! — krzyknął, a w oczach rozbłysnął mu nagły gniew, natychmiast odpędzając rozpacz. Opróżniona do połowy butelka przeleciała metr nad jej głową i roztrzaskała się na ścianie za jej plecami. Ostry zapach alkoholu wypełnił pokój. — Już nie piję. Zadowolona? — wrzasnął jak opętany głosem przesiąkniętym nienawiścią, z twarzą wykrzywioną wściekłością. — Tego chciałaś?  
Ostrość jego reakcji zaszokowała ją i zmusiła do cofnięcia się o krok w panice. Powietrze zrobiło się nagle ciężkie i gęste, odbierając jej swobodę oddechu. Draco odwrócił głowę i przycisnął pięść do warg. Jego ramiona drżały.  
Potykając się, bez słowa wypadła przez drzwi. Przepełniało ją wzburzenie, myśli krążyły w szalonym pędzie. Pragnęła znaleźć się jak najdalej od pokoiku na szczycie wieży północnej. Z każdym stopniem sprowadzającym ją w dół nabierała przekonania, że Dracona Malfoya musiało spotkać w leśnej kapliczce coś znacznie gorszego od bycia świadkiem gwałtu.

**Koniec rozdziału trzeciego**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział czwarty**

_Boję się. Boję się tego, że dotkniesz mnie ponownie. __  
__I boję się, że mógłbyś już nigdy tego nie zrobić._

W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Kontury pomieszczenia rozpływały mu się przed oczyma. Pomacał blat stojącego obok stolika w poszukiwaniu okularów, ale jego palce nie odnalazły niczego. Panująca dookoła jasność sprawiała mu ból. Czuł nieprzyjemną szpitalną woń. Pamięć wypełniała mu całkowita pustka. Z trudem spróbował uporządkować myśli. Był pewien, że nie zasypiał w tym łóżku. Co takiego się więc wydarzyło?  
Powracające wspomnienie uderzyło go jak obuchem, zmuszając do przerażonego zaczerpnięcia tchu. Zakazany Las. Ciemność. Strach. Ginny i Terry. Śmierciożercy. Kapliczka. Szare oczy Dracona Malfoya. Dłonie na nagiej skórze. Twarda, zimna podłoga. I ból. Niewyobrażalny, okrutny ból.  
Harry usłyszał jęk, wydobywający się z krtani, zanim jeszcze zrozumiał, że wydał go sam. Zimne paluchy lęku bezlitośnie szarpnęły jego wnętrznościami. Chciał się poruszyć, ale ciało miał jak sparaliżowane, ręce i nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Każda kość płonęła żywym ogniem, a w głowie czuł głuchy łomot.  
Usłyszał pospieszne kroki stukające o zimną posadzkę. Obok łóżka ukazała się znajoma twarz, a na jego ramieniu spoczęła pocieszająca dłoń.  
— Co… — Łamiące się brzmienie własnego głosu sprawiło, że nie mógł go rozpoznać.  
— Jest pan w Hogwarcie, panie Potter — wyjaśniła pani Pomfrey spokojnie. — Wszystko w porządku. Żaden z aurorów nie ucierpiał.  
Z ulgą przyjął myśl, że Ginny i Terry'emu nic się nie stało, ale poza tym wiedział, że nic nie było w porządku. Jej pełne współczucia spojrzenie dawało mu do zrozumienia, że wiedziała, co przeżył w kapliczce. Z pewnością nie było żadnych trudności z interpretacją śladów. Rany na jego ciele. Krew. I inne wydzieliny…  
Zamknął oczy, niezdolny do dokończenia tej myśli. Jego twarz oblała się rumieńcem. Ze wstydem odwrócił głowę, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć pielęgniarce w oczy. Czuł się zbrukany. Każdy atom jego ciała błagał o kąpiel.  
— Obawialiśmy się, że już się pan nie obudzi. — Głos pani Pomfrey był rzeczowy, jednak z łatwością wyczytał w nim troskę. Stała obok niego z dłońmi wspartymi o biodra. Pytająco uniósł głowę, zatrzymując wzrok w okolicach jej podbródka. — Gorączka wyczerpała całkowicie pana siły — powiedziała, ledwo słyszalnie pociągając nosem. — Przespał pan dwa dni. Wyleczyłam wszystkie rany zewnętrzne. Ale możliwe, że przez jakiś czas będzie pan jeszcze czuł stłuczenia.  
Ból w kościach potwierdzał przypuszczenie pani Pomfrey. Przełknął ślinę, pokonując skurcz w gardle. Niezręcznym gestem przeczesał włosy na czole. Mały, diabelski głosik w jego głowie podszeptywał mu bez przerwy, że może lepiej byłoby nie budzić się już w ogóle.  
— Mogę iść? — spytał głucho. Nie wiedział, dokąd miałby pójść. Jasne było jedno: nie mógł już dłużej znieść jej wzroku.  
Wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami.  
— Byłoby lepiej, gdyby pan tu jeszcze został. Ale obawiam się, że i tak nie będę w stanie pana zatrzymać. W końcu nie ma pan już czternastu lat.  
Potrząsnął głową i opuścił nogi na podłogę. Męczące łupanie w jego głowie przybrało na sile, zmuszając do zamknięcia oczu. Pierwsze kroki, jakie zrobił, były nieco chwiejne, nie poczuł jednak osłabienia, którego się spodziewał.  
— Tu leży pana ubranie. — Pielęgniarka wskazała krzesło stojące w nogach łóżka. — A tu są pana okulary.  
Wcisnęła mu w dłoń oprawione na czarno szkła. W zaskoczeniu pogłaskał chłodny metal. Dokładnie pamiętał, że zgubił okulary podczas ucieczki przed śmierciożercami. Z całej siły starał się zablokować straszne wspomnienie paniki i bezradności.  
— Kto je znalazł?  
— Profesor Dumbledore jest specjalistą w wyszukiwaniu zagubionych przedmiotów — odparła pani Pomfrey zwięźle, uśmiechając się lekko. — Nawet, jeśli przepadły w Zakazanym Lesie.  
Wsunął okulary na nos, ciesząc się uspokajającym uczuciem, jakie dawała mu odzyskana ostrość widzenia. Niezdarnie, z twarzą wykrzywioną z bólu, naciągnął na siebie ubranie i pozbierał swoje rzeczy. Naciskał właśnie na klamkę u drzwi, gdy powstrzymał go łagodny, ale stanowczy głos pani Pomfrey.  
— Powinien pan z kimś porozmawiać — powiedziała. — Są rzeczy, których nie wolno za wszelką cenę wypierać z umysłu. Jeśli się pan komuś nie zwierzy, mogą one pana zadusić.  
Jego palce drżały. Przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, nie mogąc się odwrócić ani wyrzec choćby słowa, czując jedynie rozpacz ściskającą go za gardło. Zanim zdołał się do końca opanować, pchnął drzwi i wybiegł na zewnątrz.

XXX

Minęło wiele czasu, odkąd szedł ostatnio korytarzami Hogwartu, wszystko wydawało mu się jednak nadal tak samo znajome jak kiedyś. Bez trudu odnalazł łazienkę prefektów, którą odwiedził ostatnio podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego na czwartym roku nauki. Stare hasło nadal było aktualne.  
Wypełnienie dużego basenu wodą nie zabrało wiele czasu. Para unosiła się ciężko w powietrzu, przesyconym zapachem perfumowanego płynu do kąpieli. Rozebrał się pospiesznie i wsunął w gorącą toń. Woda skutecznie wypierała zimno z jego wnętrza, a po jakimś czasie przestał się nawet trząść. Nie poczuł się jednak lepiej.  
Tu, w ciszy przerywanej tylko chlupotem mydlin, nie mógł już dłużej ignorować dręczącego go wspomnienia tamtej strasznej godziny. Zalało go raptowną, czarną falą, przed którą nie potrafił uciec. Wyraźnie widział chłodne spojrzenie Malfoya. _Mam tylko nadzieję, że dokonałeś właściwego wyboru._ Teraz Harry nie był już tego taki pewien.  
Gdy zamykał oczy, nadal czuł palące ślady na skórze, które pozostawiły dłonie, usta i język Malfoya. Powracało upokorzenie tak mocne, że potrafiące niemal pozbawić go zmysłów. Nie był jednak w stanie powstrzymać reakcji własnego ciała na tamten dotyk. To tak, jakby chcieć nakazać ranom, żeby przestały krwawić.  
Sięgnął po szczotkę i mydło, po czym z zaciśniętymi zębami wyszorował skórę aż do czerwoności. Pragnął zmyć z siebie ślady dotyku, pocałunków i ukąszeń, sprawić, by nic już nie nakazywało mu myśleć o przeklętym Ślizgonie. Ale im dłużej tarł i mył własne ciało, tym bardziej docierał do niego fakt, że nie zmienia to niczego. Brud nie znajdował się na powierzchni skóry, lecz przeniknął dużo głębiej.  
Jego palce były już całkiem pomarszczone od wilgoci, gdy wreszcie wyszedł z basenu. Wytarł się pospiesznie i otulił jednym z obszernych, puszystych płaszczy kąpielowych, których cały stosik leżał w jednej z nisz. Wahał się chwilę, zanim zerknął w lekko zaparowane lustro, wiszące nad marmurową umywalką.  
Harry nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać po własnym odbiciu. Być może jawnych śladów dokonanego na nim gwałtu. Jego twarz była jednak wciąż ta sama. Blada skóra. Sterczące, czarne włosy, z których skapywała woda. Jedynie wyraz zielonych oczu wydał mu się całkowicie obcy. Nie był w stanie określić, co dokładnie go tak zmieniało.  
Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi sprawił, że drgnął gwałtownie. Echo nagłego przestrachu pulsowało mu w żyłach nawet wtedy, gdy rozpoznał przybysza. Ginny.  
Podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem. Przez moment w jej oczach migotała niepewność, ale chwilę później trzymała go już mocno w objęciach.  
W pierwszym odruchu chciał ją odepchnąć, myśląc, że nie zniesie czyjegoś dotyku. Ale od ramion dziewczyny biła taka normalność i pociecha, że pozwolił jej na ten gest.  
— Tak się cieszę, że jeszcze żyjesz — wyszeptała ledwo słyszalnie, a jej barki lekko zadrżały, gdy obejmowała go mocniej.  
— Założę się, że zawdzięczam to tobie i Terry'emu — wymamrotał podobnie cicho, kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu i wdychając dobrze znany zapach jej ciała. Ile czasu minęło od chwili, gdy ich związek się rozsypał? Dwa lata? A może trzy? Ich miłość, w przeciwieństwie do przyjaźni, nie wytrzymała presji ciężkiej pracy w tym samym zespole.  
Oderwała się od niego i spojrzała mu w twarz. W jej oczach lśniły łzy.  
— Tak mi przykro, że to się stało. Wiele dałabym za to, żebyśmy mogli zjawić się tam wcześniej. — Kąciki ust Ginny zadrgały. Pojedyncza łza ześlizgnęła się z jej rzęs i spadła prosto na podłogę, omijając policzek. Zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy już dawno wiedzieli, co go spotkało. Rozpacz torowała sobie bezlitośnie drogę z jego wnętrza, odbierając mu oddech. Nie chciał, żeby na to patrzyła. Kolana ugięły się pod nim i usiadł na brzegu basenu, ze wzrokiem wbitym w mętną wodę. Wyczuwał spojrzenie, które utkwiła w jego plecach. — To był Malfoy, prawda?  
Gwałtowne przerażenie sprawiło, że poczuł się, jakby tonął. Głośno nabrał powietrza, czując, jak krew ucieka mu z twarzy. Przez chwilę nie był zdolny do niczego oprócz gapienia się na nią bez słowa. Sprawiała takie dziecinne, niewiarygodnie kruche wrażenie. Pozory jednak myliły. Jej iskrzące spojrzenie zdradzało chłodny i błyskotliwy umysł.  
Oparł łokcie na podciągniętych w górę kolanach i zakrył głowę dłońmi. W gardle piekło go niemiłosiernie. Z najwyższym trudem powstrzymywał łzy. Nie chciał płakać.  
— Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? — wyrzucił z siebie z wysiłkiem. Jego głos był szorstki jak papier ścierny. Tak, jakby go od dawna go nie używał.  
— To logiczny wniosek — odparła z cieniem sarkazmu. — Wyciągnięty po tym, jak Dumbledore ostatkiem sił przekonał Malfoya, żeby jednak nie wyskakiwał przez okno z wieży północnej.  
Uniósł głowę, zaskoczony. Do tej pory ani raz nie pomyślał, jak mógłby się teraz czuć Draco Malfoy. Życzył sobie tylko jednego: by nigdy w życiu już go nie spotkać.  
A jednak… Harry dokładnie pamiętał lęk w jego oczach, gdy zdecydował się go wybrać. Był pewien, że Draco nigdy wcześniej nie musiał używać przemocy wobec kogokolwiek. Ten wniosek w dziwny sposób go zabolał.  
— Nie zrobił tego dobrowolnie. — Słowa kleiły mu się do warg. — To moja wina.  
— Jak to, twoja? — Ginny spojrzała na niego autentycznie zaskoczonym wzrokiem.  
Merlinie, dlaczego tak ciężko było mu sformułować kilka najprostszych zdań? W zdenerwowaniu przejechał językiem po wyschniętych ustach.  
— Zmusili mnie, żebym sam zdecydował, kto ma… mnie zgwałcić — wydusił. — A ja wybrałem Malfoya.  
Zarejestrował głęboki wstrząs, z którym Ginny przyjęła jego słowa. Chwiejąc się i wytrzeszczając oczy, cofnęła się o krok. Najwyraźniej dopiero teraz pojęła bezmiar jego cierpienia.  
W tym momencie dotarło do niego, że pani Pomfrey miała rację. Ta świadomość zaparła mu dech w piersi. Wstyd i rozpacz skłębiły się w nim w puchnącą, grożącą nagłym wybuchem kulę. Wzrok Ginny wyraźnie dawał mu do zrozumienia, że nie chciała znać szczegółów. Nie przejął się tym. Sprowokowała tę rozmowę, więc teraz musiała ponieść konsekwencje.  
— Ale ta decyzja wcale nie była najgorszym z tego wszystkiego. — Próbował zapanować nad głosem, zmagając się z jego drżeniem, co jednak spełzło na niczym. Żołądek walczył z nadpływającymi mdłościami, a wnętrzności zdawały się splatać ze sobą. — Porzygałbym się z pewnością, gdyby to był Dołohow albo Rookwood. Myślałem, że Malfoy to mniejsze zło. Choć miałem nadzieję, że… będzie… no, trochę delikatniejszy. — Boleśnie skrzywił twarz, ocierając frotowym rękawem płaszcza spocone czoło, po czym kontynuował, wbijając puste spojrzenie w przestrzeń łazienki: — Był całkowicie bezwzględny. Zapewne nie chciał, żeby któryś z nich… nabrał podejrzeń. — Przymknął oczy i złożył głowę na kolanach. Mówienie z zamkniętymi powiekami było łatwiejsze. — To nie gwałt był w tym wszystkim najgorszy. Owszem, upokorzył mnie. Zranił. Ale ból staje się czymś względnym, jeśli zaznało się kiedykolwiek Cruciatusa. — Z głębi fałd płaszcza kąpielowego wydobył się jego gorzki śmiech. — Chcieli mnie upokorzyć i udało im się to. Przyglądali się, jak Malfoy mnie gwałci. Słyszałem ich rechot i sprośne uwagi. Było mi trudno… to znieść. — Kierowany wewnętrznym przymusem, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Ginny, bladą jak kreda i opartą plecami o marmurową umywalkę. Nie spuszczała z niego przerażonego, jakby zahipnotyzowanego wzroku. Wiedział, że wyczuwała grozę piekła, przez które był zmuszony przejść. Poczuł wilgoć na policzkach, choć nie pamiętał, żeby płakał. — Najgorszy był jego dotyk. Jego pocałunki. Język, krążący po mojej skórze. Przypominało mi to sposób, w jaki… ty mnie dotykałaś. Dawniej. — Przerwał, wstrzymując oddech. — Nie chciałem reagować. Starałem się. Ale nie udało mi się. On… to mnie podnieciło. I przez jedną przeklętą chwilę… chciałem go… pragnąłem Malfoya. — Głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa, a słowa, które wydobywały się dalej z jego ust, brzmiały jak ochrypłe jęki. — Chcieli mnie złamać. Zobaczyć, jak pokonany i upodlony Harry Potter leży na ziemi. Nie wierzyłem, że może im się to udać. Nie tak łatwo. Ale się myliłem. — Zacisnął usta dłonią, żeby stłumić szloch. Nie było w nim już niczego oprócz pustki, ale wraz z płaczem dławienie w gardle nareszcie ustąpiło.  
Cicho stąpając, podeszła do niego od tyłu. Poczuł, jak obejmują go zimne, roztrzęsione ręce. Mokry policzek przywarł do jego własnego. Żadne z nich nie wydało już ani jednego dźwięku.

**Koniec rozdziału czwartego**


	5. Chapter 5

_Nie zawsze będzie padać __  
__Niebo nie zawsze będzie zachmurzone __  
__A choć noc zdaje się nie mieć końca __  
__Nie zawsze będziesz wylewać łzy_  
(Jane Siberry, „It Can't Rain All The Time")

**Rozdział piąty**

_Zdaje ci się, że możesz wybaczyć mi gwałt, który ci zadałem. __  
__A ja ci mówię, że mi nie wybaczysz. __  
__Nie wtedy, gdy zrozumiesz, że każda chwila twego cierpienia sprawiła mi rozkosz._

— Panie Malfoy?  
Dźwięk dobrze znanego głosu dotarł do jego uszu, nie odnajdując jednak do końca drogi w głąb świadomości. Draco zmusił się do oderwania spojrzenia od okna, za którym niebo pyszniło się bezchmurnym lazurem, i przeniósł je na starego, siwowłosego mężczyznę, zajmującego miejsce naprzeciwko.  
Albus Dumbledore splótł palce opartych o blat biurka dłoni i patrzył na niego nieprzerwanie przenikliwymi oczami, których kolor był tak samo jaskrawy jak błękit za oknem.  
— Nie wolno panu winić się za to, co się stało. Nie miał pan innego wyjścia. No chyba że wolał pan wybrać śmierć.  
Żołądek Dracona skurczył się na samo brzmienie tych słów. Oparł czoło o dłoń, wspominając, jak kusząca była wczoraj otchłań widoczna ze szczytu wieży północnej.  
— Może tak byłoby lepiej dla nas wszystkich. — W jego głosie pobrzmiewała czysta rezygnacja, której sam się przestraszył.  
— Niech pan nie wygaduje bzdur — zrugał go Dumbledore ostro. Pochylił się do przodu i przyszpilił spojrzeniem.— To nie pomogłoby nikomu. Jak mielibyśmy wygrać tę wojnę, gdyby pan zdecydował się umrzeć?  
W normalnych warunkach poczułby dumę, słysząc, że jest aż tak ważny dla powodzenia misji Zakonu. Ale teraz nic już nie było normalne. Postanowił potraktować wypowiedź dyrektora jako pytanie retoryczne.  
— Voldemort nadal jest osłabiony po ostatniej bitwie — zaczął zmęczonym tonem. — Czy to nie korzystny moment, by zaatakować go ponownie?  
— Możliwe, że Voldemort jest osłabiony. — Dumbledore powoli potrząsnął głową, nie odrywając od Dracona świdrującego spojrzenia. — Ale jego śmierciożercy nadal są zbyt silni. Sam miał pan okazję niedawno o tym przekonać.  
Draco przymknął oczy w udręce. Pod jego powiekami ponownie zatańczyły wizje, o których najchętniej by zapomniał. Żądza we wzroku Dołohowa. Mięsista ręka Rookwooda na nagiej skórze Harry'ego. I każdy, najdrobniejszy detal jego własnego, okrutnego czynu. Mocno zagryzł wargi, pozwalając, by ból przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.  
— Ilu z nich udało się uciec? — zapytał.  
— Niestety większości — odparł dyrektor z cichym westchnieniem. — Na korzyść Tonks i jej grupy przemawiało wprawdzie zaskoczenie, ale tamci mieli przewagę liczebną. Dwóch śmierciożerców zginęło, pięciu zatrzymaliśmy. Wśród nich nie ma ani Dołohowa, ani Rookwooda — dodał, jakby odgadując myśli Dracona.  
Draco opuścił wzrok.  
— Co zamierza pan zrobić teraz? Jakie ma pan plany? Kiedy dostanę kolejne zadanie? — zapytał.  
— Czas pana zadań jako szpiega dobiegł końca — odpowiedział łagodnie stary czarodziej po chwili zwłoki.  
— Ale ja… — Draco gapił się na niego w zdumieniu. Tysiąc pytań naraz pchało mu się do głowy. — Dlaczego? — Mocno zacisnął palce na poręczy krzesła, czując narastające zdenerwowanie.  
— Draco… — Głos Dumbledore'a brzmiał cierpliwie, jak u ojca próbującego przekonać uparte dziecko. — Oni nabrali wobec pana podejrzeń. Widzieli, jak przeniósł pan Harry'ego w bezpieczne miejsce, gdy tylko zaczął się atak. Zauważyli pana przerażenie. Gdybym wysłał pana z powrotem do tego gniazda węży, oznaczałoby to dla pana pewną śmierć. Zwolennicy Voldemorta nie okazują litości wobec zdrajców, o czym pan doskonale wie.  
Draco zatrząsł się w duchu.  
— Co się więc ze mną stanie? Mam zostać tu, w Hogwarcie?  
— Nie — odrzekł Dumbledore rezolutnie. — Znam doskonałą kryjówkę, gdzie nikt nie będzie pana szukał. Tam będzie pan bezpieczny.  
Sekundy przeciągały się w nieskończoność. Draco czuł, jak twarz zastyga mu w kamienną maskę. Coś w jego wnętrzu skurczyło się boleśnie.  
— Nie wytrzymam tego — powiedział cicho lekko drżącym głosem. Słyszał w nim własną rozpacz, miał jednak nadzieję, że ucho Dumbledore'a jej nie wyłowi. — Nie mogę ukrywać się gdzieś miesiącami i bezczynnie czekać, aż coś się wydarzy. Zwariuję, gdy będę musiał siedzieć tam sam.  
— To nie potrwa tak długo. — Wzrok Dumbledore'a był miękki i twardy zarazem. — Dokończymy naszego dzieła — dodał przejmującym szeptem. — Moment, w którym go pokonamy, jest niedaleki. Przepowiednia się wypełni. Na naszą korzyść.  
Draco przezwyciężył suchość w gardle. Słowa dyrektora nie były w stanie wzbudzić w nim żadnych emocji, a już zupełnie nie przyniosły mu ulgi.  
— Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej nie obciąży pan zbytnio Harry'ego — powiedział, odsuwając krzesło i wstając powoli. Stara, drewniana podłoga zaskrzypiała pod jego stopami.  
— Wszystko będzie dobrze. Rany się zagoją. — Znów to przenikliwe spojrzenie, które zdawało się rejestrować najmniejszy szczegół, nie zdradzając jednocześnie niczego. — Da pan sobie radę, Draco. Nawet, jeśli miałby pan to zrobić tylko dla Lucjusza.  
Draco spróbował odegnać bolesne poczucie straty, które ogarniało go za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspomniał imię jego ojca.  
— Kiedy mam wyjechać? — zapytał głuchym tonem.  
— Natychmiast. — Odpowiedź, która padła, została wypowiedziana głosem nieznoszącym najmniejszego sprzeciwu.

XXX

Tym razem nie potrzebowała Mapy Huncwotów, żeby odnaleźć Harry'ego. Leżał tam, gdzie przywykł był już leżeć od kilku dni: na brzegu jeziora, z brzuchem przyciśniętym do ziemi, w cieniu starej wierzby płaczącej, której gałęzie kołysał łagodny, letni podmuch. Skwitował jej przybycie krótkim uniesieniem głowy. Jego rysy sprawiały wrażenie stwardniałych, a zielone oczy były nieprzeniknione niczym mętna toń jeziora.  
Wolno opadła obok niego na trawę i w zamyśleniu skubnęła jedną z gęsto rosnących stokrotek.  
— Kiedy zamierzasz wreszcie zacząć przychodzić na posiłki? — zapytała cicho, nie patrząc na niego. Martwiło ją, że nie chciał jeść. Całe jego zachowanie wprawiało ją zresztą w niepokój.  
Harry parsknął niechętnie.  
— Przynoszę sobie później coś z kuchni. Nie mogę znieść tych współczujących spojrzeń. Wydaje mi się, że najchętniej zaczęliby mnie wypytywać, czy mogę już w miarę bezboleśnie siedzieć. — Przekręcił się na plecy i ponuro zapatrzył w bezchmurne niebo.  
Po raz pierwszy od ich dramatycznej rozmowy w łazience prefektów znów napomknął o gwałcie.  
— Nikt nie będzie ci zadawał takich pytań — odparła spokojnie. — Doskonale o tym wiesz. I nie musisz bać się spotkania z Malfoyem. Wyjechał już parę dni temu.  
— Skąd wiesz, że boję się go spotkać? — W głosie Harry'ego pobrzmiewało napięcie.  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała pospiesznie. — Myślę tylko, że na twoim miejscu właśnie tego bym się obawiała.  
Przez chwilę milczeli oboje. Ginny roztarła nerwowo zerwaną stokrotkę między palcami. Drobne fale lizały piasek na brzegu jeziora.  
— My też jutro wyjedziemy — przerwała w końcu męczącą ciszę. — Pojutrze zacznie się nowy rok szkolny, aurorzy powinni opuścić Hogwart jeszcze przed jego rozpoczęciem.  
— Och, świetnie — odrzekł z wyraźnie słyszalną nutką goryczy. — To bezczynne siedzenie zaczynało mi już i tak mocno działać na nerwy. Ucieszę się, gdy znów dadzą mi coś do roboty.  
Ginny wykonała kilka głębokich oddechów. Niełatwo było jej wypowiedzieć następne słowa.  
— Do Akademii Aurorów wrócę sama. Dumbledore uważa, że na razie nie jesteś w stanie dowodzić grupą.  
Widziała, jak Harry sztywnieje. Zdumione, niedowierzające „Słucham?" było jedynym, co zdołał z siebie wydusić, zanim uniósł głowę. W jego oczach zabłysła złość, choć cała sylwetka nadal wyrażała opanowanie i spokój. Z biegiem lat nauczył się kontrolować wybuchy własnego gniewu.  
— Harry… — rzekła błagalnie. — Spójrz na siebie. Nie ma ani sekundy, w której nie myślałbyś o… tamtej sprawie. Naprawdę zdaje ci się, że mógłbyś być teraz dobrym dowódcą? Naprawdę chcesz narazić Terry'ego i mnie na niebezpieczeństwo? — Harry milczał, wpatrując się w przestrzeń z mocno zaciśniętymi ustami. — Jakoś przeżyjesz te kilka tygodni poza Zakonem — dodała stanowczo. — A potem Dumbledore wezwie cię z powrotem.  
— Dokąd zamierza mnie wysłać? — spytał głuchym tonem. — Do głównej kwatery Zakonu?  
Ginny zawahała się w obawie przed jego reakcją.  
— Prawie — odrzekła powoli. — Do dawnej kwatery głównej. Na Grimmauld Place 12.

XXX

Gdy następnego ranka Harry opadł na miękkie siedzenie w przedziale hogwarckiego ekspresu, czuł się zupełnie wyczerpany. Przez całą noc nie zmrużył oka, nie mogąc uporządkować wrażeń po kłótni z Dumbledore'em. Bronił się zaciekle przed decyzją starego czarodzieja, jednak ten pozostał nieprzejednany. Kierowało nim całkowite przekonanie, że dla Harry'ego jeszcze nie nadszedł czas powrotu do Akademii Aurorów. A w nowej kwaterze głównej przy Callander Square było zbyt ciasno, żeby zapewnić mu wygodne schronienie przez kilka tygodni.  
Oparł czoło o chłodną szybę okna, obserwując, jak wieże Hogwartu powoli znikają za grzbietami gór. Dziwnym trafem nie czuł żalu. Dręczyła go jedynie obawa przed tym, co miało nadejść.  
Od śmierci Syriusza przed ośmiu laty ani raz nie przekroczył progu rodzinnego domu Blacków. Dumbledore dość szybko postarał się o nową kwaterę dla Zakonu, nie chcąc narażać jego członków na uporczywe nawroty smutnych wspomnień. A teraz, wbrew wszystkiemu, Harry musiał tam zamieszkać.  
Ginny, siedząca po przeciwnej stronie przedziału, zerkała na niego raz po raz zatroskanym wzrokiem, który starał się ignorować, jak tylko mógł. Nie miał ochoty z nią rozmawiać. Nie pozostało już nic do powiedzenia.  
Zapadał zmrok, gdy pociąg dotarł do dworca Kings Cross. Nie mieli ze sobą sporego bagażu, nie zwrócili też niczyjej uwagi, przechodząc przez halę dworcową. Ginny zaczekała wraz z Harrym na przybycie Błędnego Rycerza.  
— Niebawem się zobaczymy, obiecuję. Trzymaj się, Harry — powiedziała mu na pożegnanie, obejmując go mocno.  
Pogłaskał ją po włosach i pocałował w policzek. A potem wsiadł do autobusu, opadł na siedzenie i machał tak długo, aż drobna sylwetka dziewczyny rozpłynęła się w ciemności.  
Podróż do Grimmauld Place trwała zaledwie kilka minut. Dramatyczne próby Stana Shunpike'a, zmierzające do nawiązania ożywionej konwersacji, nie były w stanie zagłuszyć narastającego uczucia niepewności. A gdy stał już samotnie w ciemnej uliczce ze swoją niewielką walizką w ręku, podczas gdy oddalające się światła Błędnego Rycerza ginęły w mroku, panika zawładnęła nim bez reszty.  
Stary, widoczny wyłącznie dla czarodziejów dom zdawał się emanować niewidzialną grozą, która ścięła mu dech w piersiach. Nie miał jednak innego wyboru niż przekroczyć jego próg. Nie mógł przecież nocować na ulicy.  
Niepewnie wspiął się po zmurszałych schodach, prowadzących do wejścia. Czarne drzwi ze srebrną kołatką w kształcie węża otworzyły się jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej ręki, gdy tylko się do nich zbliżył. Zaczerpnął powietrza i wszedł do środka.  
Przywitało go niespodziewane ciepło, mające swe źródło w olbrzymim, strzelającym ogniem kominku. Ani śladu dawnej wilgoci i stęchlizny. Rozwartymi ze zdumienia i ciekawości oczami rozejrzał się dokoła.  
Nic, co znajdowało się w rozjaśnionym łagodnym blaskiem gazowych lamp holu wejściowym, nie przypominało już byłej atmosfery domu Blacków. Zniknęły krzywo zawieszone, poczerniałe ze starości portrety członków ich szlachetnego rodu. Podobny los spotkał kurz i pajęczyny. Ciężkie, ciemne meble zastąpiono nowszymi i jaśniejszymi. A gdy nadgorliwy, nisko pochylony skrzat domowy wyrwał Harry'emu z ręki płaszcz i walizkę, stało się jasne, że Stworek dawno już opuścił swoje włości. Harry spodziewał się, że wspomnienie Syriusza wytrąci go z równowagi, ale w tym domu nic już nie przywodziło go na myśl. Gdy kończył oględziny holu, drzwi wejściowe zatrzasnęły się za nim z łoskotem.  
Chociaż dom wyglądał bardziej zapraszająco niż za czasów jego ostatniej wizyty, Harry nie mógł pozbyć się nękającego go poczucia zagrożenia. Ostrożnie ruszył do przodu. Ale dopiero w chwili, gdy dotarł do starych schodów z bogato zdobioną poręczą, zrozumiał, skąd brał się jego niepokój.  
U szczytu schodów pojawiła się trupio blada twarz młodego mężczyzny o blond włosach, najwyraźniej zwabionego do holu odgłosem zatrzaskujących się drzwi. Miał na sobie szlafrok z delikatnego jedwabiu. Z jego oczu wyzierała konsternacja i przerażenie.  
Harry bezwiednie cofnął się o krok. Jego serce zatłukło się gwałtownym rytmem.  
— Co… co ty tu robisz? — wyrzucił z siebie ochrypłym, żałośnie brzmiącym tonem. Zdawało mu się, że ziemia osuwa mu się spod stóp.  
— Mógłbym spytać cię o to samo, Potter. — Draco Malfoy próbował zabrzmieć arogancko, ale zamiar ten został osłabiony przez wyraźne drżenie w jego głosie.  
Harry nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Mózg odmówił mu współpracy, produkując jedną, jedyną myśl: _Zwiewać!_. Jednak gdy okręcił się na pięcie w zamiarze panicznej ucieczki, nie miał już którędy wyjść na zewnątrz. W miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą były drzwi, teraz widniała naga, gładka ściana…

**Koniec rozdziału piątego**


	6. Chapter 6

_Kto kogo zgubił? __  
__Ty siebie? __  
__Ja siebie? __  
__A może… __  
__…może my nas?_  
(Falco, „Jeanny")

**Rozdział szósty**

_Nie jesteśmy już tacy, jacy byliśmy. __  
__Nie sposób zmienić tego, co się stało. __  
__Jak mam się dowiedzieć, kim teraz jesteś, jeśli ty sam tego nie wiesz?_

Drżące palce obmacywały zimny mur, niepewnie i z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie chcąc się pogodzić z potężnym czarem, który przed chwilą objawił swą moc. Drzwi się jednak nie pojawiały, niezależnie od tego, jak silny był dygot szukających ich rąk.  
Draco zamknął oczy, czując, jak echo przeżytego właśnie szoku nadal rozlewa mu się po ciele gorącą falą. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy skrzypienie paznokci Harry'ego, próbujących wbić się w lodowato zimną posadzkę kapliczki. Nie, to tylko złudzenie, podsuwane przez rozszalałą wyobraźnię. Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, Harry już dawno opuścił ramiona.  
Jakby kierowany wewnętrznym przymusem, młody auror odwrócił się i spojrzał w górę, prosto na niego, chcąc upewnić się, że to, co właśnie ujrzał, nie było iluzją. W jego wzroku widniał lęk, a skrzydełka nosa drżały lekko.  
Draco poczuł nagły zawrót głowy i szum krwi w uszach. Bezwiednie schwycił poręcz schodów, obejmując ją tak kurczowo, że pobielały mu knykcie. To nie mógł być Potter. Przed nim musiał stać ktoś zupełnie obcy. Prawdziwy Potter nigdy, przenigdy nie okazałby strachu na jego widok.  
Milczenie przytłaczało go niczym nieznośny, ważący całe tony ciężar. Chciał się odezwać, wytłumaczyć, że mu przykro z powodu tego, co zaszło. Powiedzieć cokolwiek, byleby tylko przerwać tę ciszę. Jednak żadne słowo nie mogło się wydostać z jego ust. Im bardziej się starał, tym większe miał trudności z wypowiedzeniem czegokolwiek.  
Harry nie uczynił niczego, by ułatwić mu to zadanie. Sprawiał wrażenie przyrośniętego do podłoża, niezdolnego do najmniejszego ruchu ani do odwrócenia spojrzenia w bok.  
Draco mocno zacisnął zęby. „Dumbledore", przemknęło mu przez głowę. Któż inny pozwoliłby im, nieświadomym niczego, wpaść w tę pułapkę? Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym większa była jego złość. Absolutnie nie mógł zrozumieć, czego stary czarodziej spodziewał się po takiej konfrontacji.  
— Harry Potter, sir! — Cienki głosik nadgorliwego skrzata przerwał rozważania Dracona. Zjawił się obok Harry'ego i energicznie ciągnął go za rękaw. — Niech pan wejdzie, Harry Potter. Paddy pokaże pana pokój. Harry Potter na pewno jest zmęczony po długiej podróży.  
Oczy Harry'ego wyrażały wszystko co możliwe, tylko nie zmęczenie. Wyraźnie zaniepokojonym wzrokiem śledził skrzata, który, ze staromodnym lichtarzem w dłoni, wspinał się właśnie po schodach, po czym prześlizgując zwinnie obok Malfoya.  
Draco widział, z jakim trudem przyszło Harry'emu ruszyć z miejsca. Unikając patrzenia na Dracona, niezgrabnie pokonał kilka pierwszych stopni.  
Z każdym krokiem, który Harry robił w jego kierunku, napięcie stawało się coraz trudniejsze do zniesienia. Zdawało mu się, że coś zaczyna go rozrywać od środka. Od zbliżającej się postaci promieniowało coś niesamowitego, coś, co sprawiało, że włoski na przedramionach stanęły mu dęba.  
Miał Harry'ego. Posiadł jego ciało. Ale to niczego nie zmieniało. W nagłym rozbłysku olśnienia pojął, że nadal czuje do niego ten sam pociąg, co dawniej. Że dalej go pragnie. I że nie wystarczyło mu zdobyć go raz, używając przemocy. Chciał mieć go na zawsze, całego, bez reszty.  
Ta świadomość wybiła go z równowagi. Kilkakrotnie przełknął ślinę, pokonując skurcz suchego gardła. Wbił wzrok w podłogę, gdy Harry pospiesznie go mijał, starając się zachować przy tym jak największy odstęp.  
Pozostał nieruchomo w tym samym miejscu u szczytu schodów nawet wtedy, gdy za Harrym dawno już zamknęły się drzwi pokoju na końcu korytarza. Usłyszał tylko dźwięk obróconego dwukrotnie w zamku klucza i oddalające się kroki Paddy'ego, rytmicznie klaszczące o posadzkę. A potem zapadła cisza.

XXX

Zamknąwszy drzwi na klucz i zabezpieczywszy je dodatkowo cicho wymruczanym zaklęciem, Harry opadł bezsilnie na szerokie łóżko, próbując zrozumieć, co tu się właściwie działo. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to Dumbledore zwabił ich obu w to miejsce. Ale co dyrektor obiecywał sobie po tej akcji, tego Harry nie był absolutnie w stanie zrozumieć.  
Świadomość, że kilka następnych tygodni będzie zmuszony spędzić na niewielkiej, zamkniętej powierzchni, żyjąc i pracując obok Dracona, pozbawiła go niemal zmysłów. Nie dręczyło go przy tym samo wspomnienie strasznych chwil w kapliczce, zamieniające jego wnętrzności w lód, nie, bardziej lękał się emocji, jakie wywoływała w nim bezpośrednia bliskość Malfoya. Wyczuł to doskonale, przemykając obok niego na schodach. To było przerażające. W końcu chodziło o kogoś, kogo nienawidził od chwili pierwszego spotkania. O kogoś, kto go zgwałcił. Co prawda nie z własnej woli, ale czyż fakt nie pozostawał faktem?  
Wystarczyła jedna myśl o urwanym oddechu Dracona, muskającym mu kark, żeby zadrżał. A wspomnienie własnej reakcji na jego dotyk sprawiło, że policzki stanęły mu w ogniu. Nie chciał sobie niczego przypominać, pragnął wymazać z pamięci zdarzenia tamtej nocy. Bezskutecznie. Widok Dracona na schodach przywołał wszystko ze zdwojoną mocą, sprawiając, że najdrobniejsze szczegóły stanęły mu znów przed oczyma. Zacisnął dłonie na prześcieradle. Powietrza! Koniecznie potrzebował świeżego powietrza. Zerwał się z łóżka, podbiegł do okna i jednym ruchem rozwarł ciężkie okiennice, odgradzające go od zewnętrznego świata.  
Widok, który ujrzał, zaparł mu na moment dech w piersi, każąc zapomnieć, że znajduje się w samym sercu wielkiego miasta. Okno wychodziło wprost na zdziczały ogród, najwyraźniej magiczny. Wąska ścieżka wiodła do półukrytej, drewnianej altany w jego odległej części. Światło księżyca w pełni odbijało się srebrzystym połyskiem na powierzchni sprawiającego wrażenie zaczarowanego jeziora, którego woda z cichym pluskiem uderzała o brzeg. Łagodna, nocna bryza owiała mu twarz. Przymknął oczy. Dziko rosnące kwiaty rozsiewały intensywny, niemal mdlący, słodki zapach.  
Wszystko zdawało się takie proste. Zwykłe zaklęcie lewitacji powinno wystarczyć do łatwego pokonania dziesięciometrowej przestrzeni, oddzielącej parapet okna od ogrodu. Jednak gdy tylko wyciągnął rękę, jego palce natrafiły na silny, niewidzialny opór, a spod ich opuszków wystrzeliło kilka syczących, czerwonych iskier.  
Dumbledore najwyraźniej pomyślał o wszystkim, otaczając dom czarodziejską barierą. Harry uświadomił sobie z bólem, że został więźniem w dawnej posiadłości Blacków, i w dodatku wystawionym na pastwę Malfoya.

XXX

Nie poczuł się zbytnio zaskoczony, gdy ujrzał Remusa Lupina przy zastawionym do śniadania stole. Wręcz przeciwnie, przedłużające się milczenie Zakonu zaczynało go już powoli niemile dziwić.  
Draco przystanął na chwilę w drzwiach, obserwując gościa, siedzącego z założonymi nogami na krześle i pogrążonego w spokojnej lekturze Proroka. W ciągu ostatnich lat postarzał się w zastraszającym tempie. Jego włosy posiwiały ostatecznie, a wokół oczu i ust pojawiły się głębokie zmarszczki.  
— Dzień dobry, Remusie — odezwał się, prostując ramiona i przekraczając próg kuchni. Nie mógł pozbyć się nuty oczekiwania z własnego głosu. Powoli dosiadł się do stołu i sięgnął po dzbanek z kawą, nie spuszczając wzroku z Lupina.  
Siwowłosy czarodziej obrzucił go spojrzeniem sponad Proroka i ze zmarszczonym czołem rozpoczął składanie gazety.  
— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział spokojnie, badawczo patrząc Draconowi w twarz. — Wszystko w porządku?  
Draco miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, zdołał się jednak powstrzymać.  
— O, jasne, po prostu super — odparł zgryźliwie. — Jeśli na chwilę zapomnimy o tym, że zamknięto mnie w tym strasznym domu razem z Potterem, to wszystko doskonale. — Odchylił się w krześle, krzyżując ręce na piersi i patrząc na Lupina wyczekująco.  
— Jak się czuje Harry? — zapytał Remus z cichym westchnieniem.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — parsknął podminowany Draco. — Nie widziałem go od chwili, kiedy przybył tu trzy dni temu. Pewnie nie boi się wychodzić z pokoju tylko wtedy, gdy śpię. — Wraz ze słowami wyrzucił z siebie całą frustrację, gromadzącą się w nim od dłuższego czasu.  
Starszy mężczyzna milczał przez moment. Przenikliwe oczy o barwie koniaku wwiercały się w Dracona.  
— Musisz z nim porozmawiać, Draco. Ta sprawa złamie was obu, jeśli się ze sobą nie rozmówicie.  
Rozzłoszczony Draco zerwał się z krzesła.  
— Jak mam porozmawiać z Potterem, skoro, do cholery, on cały czas schodzi mi z drogi? — wykrzyknął głośno, rejestrując po chwili, że jego rozmówca z trudem zabiera się za odpowiedź.  
— Powinieneś więc zmusić go do mówienia — odparł Lupin powoli, mocno akcentując każde słowo.  
Draco nie potrafił opanować nagłego drżenia. Poczuł, jak ogarnia go raptowne zimno.  
— Właśnie tego chce Dumbledore? — powiedział, pokonując ścisk gardła. — Właściwie to wolałbym nie zmuszać Harry'ego już nigdy do czegokolwiek.  
Zapadła krótka, pełna napięcia cisza, zanim Lupin przerwał ją zupełnie opanowanym głosem.  
— Nie zrozumiałeś, dlaczego Dumbledore wam to robi, prawda? — zapytał, odruchowo mieszając kawę. Draco zdobył się jedynie na potrząśnięcie głową. Czuł się całkowicie wypalony w środku. Nieprzyjemny, rwący ból pulsował mu w skroniach. — Spróbuj postawić się w jego sytuacji — zaczął ostrożnie dawny nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, pociągając spory łyk z filiżanki — i potraktować go tylko jak człowieka. Od ponad trzydziestu lat aktywnie walczy z Voldemortem i jego poplecznikami. Odniósł wiele zwycięstw, ale równie dużo gorzkich porażek. Tej nocy, gdy wydarzył się gwałt, doznał podwójnej klęski, bo ofiary tego zdarzenia to jego dwaj najlepsi ludzie. — Odwrócił wzrok od okna i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
Draco był zaskoczony. Dumbledore uważał go za ofiarę? Sam do tej pory traktował siebie jedynie jako sprawcę. Nie miał jednak okazji przemyśleć tego problemu dogłębniej, gdyż Lupin zaczął mówić dalej.  
— Chodzi o dwóch ludzi, z którymi łączy wszelkie nadzieje. Tylko z ich pomocą ma jeszcze szansę wygrać tę wojnę i wypełnić przepowiednię — uśmiechnął się gorzko. — My, reszta, jesteśmy zmęczeni długimi latami walki. Straciliśmy już zbyt wiele. — Draco widział żal i cierpienie w oczach Remusa. I rozumiał. — Dumbledore zrobi wszystko, żeby psychicznie podbudować ciebie i Harry'ego do tego stopnia, byście znowu byli w stanie walczyć za jego sprawę. Terapia, którą chce wam narzucić, jest trudna. Nikt nie wie tego lepiej niż on sam. Uważa jednak, że rozmowa to jedyna rzecz, która może wam pomóc pokonać lęk i poczucie winy.  
Skończył, pozwalając zapanować ciszy. Zamyślony Draco wpatrywał się w czubki własnych butów. Żadna jasna odpowiedź nie przychodziła mu do głowy. Złość na Dumbledore'a nie ustąpiła całkowicie, ale teraz mógł choć częściowo zrozumieć motywy jego decyzji.  
— Na pewno nie będzie ci łatwo porozmawiać z Harrym o tej nocy w kapliczce — kontynuował Lupin łagodnym tonem. — Bo to znaczy, że będziesz ponownie musiał zbudzić demona strachu. Uwierz mi jednak, że to jedyny sposób, aby go raz na zawsze uciszyć. — Podniósł się z krzesła, sięgnął do kieszeni swej podniszczonej szaty, wyjmując z niej woreczek z proszkiem Fiuu, po czym podszedł do kominka. Zanim wrzucił garść szarego pyłu w płomienie, ostatni raz odwrócił się do Dracona. — Powodzenia — rzucił zwięźle. — Dasz sobie z tym radę.  
Draco nie odpowiedział, patrząc przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. W jego głowie kiełkował pewien pomysł, wprawdzie dość absurdalny, ale będący być może jedyną szansą na przełamanie lodów między nim a Harrym.  
Płomienie zabarwiły się na zielono i strzeliły wysokim słupem w górę. Lupin wszedł do kominka, skinąwszy mu uprzednio na pożegnanie, i znikł w jednej chwili.  
Draco powolnym krokiem opuścił kuchnię. W holu wejściowym przystanął na moment, rzucając długie spojrzenie na szczyt schodów w stronę, gdzie mieścił się pokój Harry'ego. Czuł strach krępujący mu żołądek, nie pozwolił mu jednak zagórować nad sobą.  
„Zaczekaj tylko", pomyślał z ponurą miną. „Mam swoje sposoby, żeby zbudzić twojego demona, Harry Potterze."

**Koniec rozdziału szóstego**


	7. Chapter 7

_Uleczę cię, __  
__jeśli podarujesz mi serce. __  
__A ty uleczysz mnie, __  
__biorąc mnie w ramiona. _  
(Die Toten Hosen, „Seelentherapie")

**Rozdział siódmy**

_Co się ze mną dzieje? Skąd ta pewność, __  
__że nie będę mógł opierać ci się bez końca?_

Bez wysiłku dostał się do pokoju Harry'ego. Proste czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, jedno z pierwszych poznanych w dzieciństwie za sprawą ojca, kazało drzwiom otworzyć się bezszelestnie. Zdecydowanie odegnał myśl o Lucjuszu w głąb świadomości, doskonale wiedząc, że ten nigdy nie pochwaliłby tego, co zamierzał właśnie zrobić jego syn.  
Pokój ział pustką. Książki i rozsypana garderoba pokrywały stół, krzesła i łóżko ze skłębioną pościelą. Jaskrawy blask słońca, wpadający przez otwarte okno, oślepił go na chwilę i zmusił do zmrużenia oczu. Odgłos szumiącej wody, dobiegający z pomieszczenia obok, zagłuszał niemal świergot ptaków w ogrodzie.  
Serce załomotało mu ciężko o żebra. Odetchnął głęboko, próbując się skoncentrować i przywrócić swoje zwykłe opanowanie. Niespiesznie zbliżył się do uchylonych drzwi łazienki i ostrożnie otworzył je szerzej. Para owiała go niczym ciepła mgła i na moment przesłoniła mu widok. Najpierw dojrzał rozmyty kontur kabiny z prysznicem i zarys czarnowłosej, stojącej za zasłoną postaci. Chwilę później widoczność się poprawiła.  
Jeszcze miał czas, by się wycofać. Jeszcze mógł wyjść z tego pokoju udając, że nic się nie stało. Jeśli rozpocznie tę grę, będzie musiał doprowadzić ją do końca. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
Nie przeczuwający niczego Harry zdecydował za niego. Szum wody urwał się jak ucięty nożem. Nagła cisza zadźwięczała mu upiornie w uszach. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim ścianka kabiny odsunęła się na bok. Biodra młodego aurora spowijał ręcznik, a krople wody perliły się w jego nastroszonych włosach, skapując na nagą pierś.  
Draco wyszedł z cienia przy drzwiach, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Widział, jak Harry zastygł w pół ruchu z mocno przymrużonymi oczami, w desperackiej próbie rozpoznania zakapturzonej postaci stojącej na progu łazienki.  
Pozbawiona okularów twarz przybrała ponownie ten sam bezbronny wyraz, który Draco miał już raz okazję zobaczyć. Tamtej nocy, której nie zapomni do końca życia.  
— Znów się spotykamy, Potter. — Jego ton był całkowicie wyprany z emocji. Panował nad sobą doskonale.  
Harry zatoczył się z przerażenia do tyłu na dźwięk dobrze znanego głosu i zadygotał gwałtowanie, gdy jego nagie plecy przywarły do wilgotnych, zimnych kafelków na ścianie. Patrzył przed siebie pełnym paniki wzrokiem.  
Powolnym, zmysłowym ruchem Malfoy odsunął kaptur swej peleryny śmierciożercy i zrobił kolejny krok w stronę Harry'ego.  
Jego bezbronna twarz bez okularów. Jego nagość. Strach. Znów byli w kapliczce. Ale tym razem Draco dyktował warunki z własnej woli.

XXX

Strach złapał go w swe sidła i kompletnie sparaliżował. Zaparł mu dech, przydusił, odebrał władzę w kończynach. Wpatrywał się w Malfoya, zbliżającego się ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach. W jego twarzy odbijała się cała arogancja, do jakiej tylko był zdolny.  
— Co to… ma znaczyć? — usłyszał własny jąkający się głos. Za żadną cenę nie chciał zabrzmieć tak żałośnie i bezsilnie, nie mógł jednak temu zaradzić. Stary lęk owładnął nim bez reszty. — Co ma znaczyć to przebranie?  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
— A kto mówi, że to tylko przebranie? — powiedział cicho złówróżbnie łagodnym tonem.  
— To niemożliwe. Dumbledore ci ufa. — Z trudem próbował kontrolować narastającą w nim histerię. Przekraczało to niemal jego siły. Oddychał spazmatycznie, w pełni świadom swej nagości i bezbronności. Wydawało mu się, że znalazł się w tej samej sytuacji bez wyjścia, którą tak bardzo pragnął zagrzebać w niepamięci. — Czego ode mnie chcesz?  
Malfoy był już tak blisko, że prawie stykali się swoimi ciałami. Oparł dłonie o ścianę po obu stronach głowy Harry'ego, przypierając go do niej.  
Harry z rozpaczy zamknął oczy, czując bolesne zimno kafelków za plecami. Nie chciał być znów dotykany w ten sposób. I nie chciał bezsilnie przyglądać się reakcji własnego ciała na ten niechciany kontakt.  
— Może spodobało mi się, jak cię brałem? — Usta Dracona niemal musnęły jego ucho. Czuł ciepły oddech drażniący małżowinę. — Może mam ochotę to powtórzyć?  
Chciał krzyknąć, ale nie mógł. Słyszał wrzask, nieprzerwanie tłukący mu się w głowie od nocy, w której go zgwałcono, a którego usłyszeć nie był w stanie nikt inny. To, co teraz wydostało mu się z gardła, przypominało ochrypły skowyt, rozbrzmiewający dziwnie obco w jego własnych uszach.  
Szeroko rozwarł przerażone oczy, gdy chłodne, szczupłe palce zaczęły czule zakreślać niewidzialne linie na jego piersi. Ich dotyk był jednocześnie jak ogień i lód. Każda komórka ciała zdawała się implodować pod palcami Dracona. Wyprężył się bezwiednie, wyginając odruchowo bliżej Malfoya.  
— Uwielbiam, gdy jesteś tak całkowicie zdany na moją łaskę, Potter. — Szept odbił się echem w jego głowie, zagłuszając wewnętrzny krzyk, który teraz zdawał się dobiegać jak przez mgłę. To musiał być jakiś potworny koszmar. — Pojmij wreszcie, że nie dasz rady się przede mną obronić.  
Nie od razu zrozumiał prawdziwe znaczenie tych słów. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, odpędzając mgłę przerażenia, która zbierała mu się przed oczami. Dlaczego miałby nie potrafić się obronić? Miał do czynienia zaledwie z jednym Draconem Malfoyem, a nie z całą hordą śmierciożerców. Nie musiał się tym razem lękać o własne życie.  
Wargi przycisnęły się brutalnie do jego ust, odcinając mu dopływ powietrza. Prawie tego nie zauważył. Czemu tak bardzo się bał? Tutaj nie istniało nic, czego musiałby się obawiać. To nie kapliczka. Był w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12.  
Nagły dreszcz szarpnął jego mięśniami. Zdecydowanym ruchem mocno odepchnął przyciskające go do ściany ciało. Draco zatoczył się do tyłu. W jego oczach na chwilę zamigotało zdziwienie, zanim znów nie przywołał na usta swego zwykłego, aroganckiego, kociego uśmiechu, doskonale znanego Harry'emu z czasów szkolnych. I tak bardzo znienawidzonego.  
Nie było czasu na rozsądne myślenie. Czuł jedynie wściekłość, buzującą w nim jak płomień. Jego pięść wystrzeliła do przodu, uderzając z całą mocą, na jaką mógł się zdobyć, w szczękę jasnowłosego śmierciożercy. Ból w ręce nie dotarł do jego świadomości, gdy kość natrafiła z obrzydliwym odgłosem na kość. Draco nie wydał żadnego dźwięku. Jego ciało powoli, niczym na zwolnionym filmie, wygięło się do tyłu, upadając po chwili ciężko na podłogę.  
Harry otwartymi ustami łapał powietrze. W uszach bębniło mu głośno tętno wzburzonej krwi. Wreszcie, po dłuższej chwili, która zdawała się trwać całymi godzinami, udało mu się wyrwać z bezruchu. Drżąc w kolanach powlókł się w kierunku Dracona i przykucnął obok niego na posadzce.  
Malfoy, stękając, przyciskał dłoń do szczęki. Powieki mu drgały, a z kącika ust wypływał wąski, karminowy strumyk. Wyczuwszy bliskość Harry'ego, przywołał na twarz lekki, boleśnie wykrzywiony uśmiech.  
— I co, lepiej ci teraz? — wymamrotał niewyraźnie. Jego głos brzmiał całkowicie neutralnie. Nie było w nim ani cienia gniewu czy arogancji. Jedynie czujna ciekawość.  
Pytanie zbiło Harry'ego z tropu. Dlaczego Malfoy chciał to wiedzieć? O co mu chodziło? Dlaczego Harry miałby poczuć się teraz lepiej?  
Gdy jednak wsłuchał się w siebie głębiej, stwierdził, że ostry krzyk w jego głowie przycichł po raz pierwszy od nocy w kapliczce. Było to tak, jakby po latach spędzonych w ciemności znów ujrzał na horyzoncie wschodzącą powoli smugę światła. Nie rozumiał, co się działo. Ale czyż musiał rozumieć?  
Spojrzał z góry na Dracona. Krzywy uśmieszek na wargach Malfoya zdziwił go niezmiernie.  
— Tak — odpowiedział po prostu. — Tak, chyba mi trochę lepiej.

XXX

Gdy zszedł do kuchni na kolację, Harry siedział już przy stole. Jedną ręką przewracał strony Proroka, podczas gdy drugą odruchowo kruszył bułkę, co jakiś czas wsuwając jej kawałek do ust. Wyglądał żałośnie. Mocno podkrążonymi oczami omiótł twarz Dracona, zatrzymując wzrok na jego szczęce.  
— Przepraszam — wyrzekł cicho i opuścił gazetę.  
Draco wiedział, że przedstawia sobą straszny widok. To, że kość nadal była cała, zakrawało o cud. Za to skóra mieniła się całą paletą najpiękniejszych barw, a pęknięta warga pyszniła grubą opuchlizną.  
— Dostałem to, na co zasłużyłem — odparł z pozornym spokojem, siadając na krześle naprzeciwko Harry'ego. — Nie masz za co przepraszać.  
Gdy sięgnął po bułkę, zapadła cisza. Nieprzyjemna, ciężka cisza. Zbyt dużo niewypowiedzianych rzeczy dzieliło przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. Draco nie wiedział jednak, jak ma zacząć.  
— Mogę spróbować to wyleczyć — zaproponował Harry ostrożnie. — Przeszkolono nas w zakresie udzielania pierwszej pomocy.  
Draco powoli potrząsnął głową.  
— Czasem ból nie jest wcale taki zły. Przypomina o tym, że się jeszcze żyje — odparł głuchym głosem. Spojrzenie Harry'ego zdawało się wypalać mu dziury w skórze. Każdy fragment jego ciała był napięty do granic wytrzymałości.  
Harry opuścił wzrok na usiany okruchami talerz i zamilkł na chwilę, sięgając po łyżeczkę.  
— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — spytał nerwowo z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy, nie unosząc oczu. Draco z miejsca odgadł, co mu chodziło po głowie.  
Powoli odłożył trzymane w rękach sztućce. Był przygotowany na pytania tego rodzaju.  
— Nie można pokonać strachu, schodząc mu z drogi — wyjaśnił trzeźwym tonem. — To, co pomaga, to konfrontacja. I właśnie ją dziś sprowokowałem. Po tym, jak Lupin dał mi decydujący impuls. Powiedział, że trzeba zbudzić demona, zanim zmusi się go do milczenia. Być może miał co innego na myśli, ale cóż, stało się.  
Harry przestał obracać łyżeczkę w dłoni i uniósł głowę. W jego wzroku było zdumienie i coś jeszcze, czego Draco nie potrafił zidentyfikować.  
— Remus tu był? Jak się tu dostał? I jak wydostał?  
Draco zwęził oczy w małe szparki.  
— Przez kominek. Siecią Fiuu.  
— Ale my też możemy…  
— Zapomnij — przerwał. — Po pierwsze, nie mamy proszku, a po drugie, Dumbledore na pewno nie pozwoliłby nam ot tak po prostu uciec przez kominek.  
Widząc niedowierzanie w spojrzeniu Harry'ego, westchnął, złapał pustą filiżankę i rzucił nią w stronę kominka.  
Tak, jak się spodziewał, nie rozbiła się o usłane resztkami zimnego popiołu dno paleniska, ale odbiła od niewidzialnej, elastycznej bariery, wracając prosto do jego rąk. Złapał ją zręcznie i odstawił na stół, po czym z uniesionymi brwiami zerknął na Harry'ego.  
Oczy Pottera nie wyrażały niczego. Maleńka iskierka nadziei zgasła w nich tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.  
— Harry? — Kiedy zwrócił się do niego ostatnio po imieniu? I czy w ogóle zrobił to kiedykolwiek?  
— Hm? — usłyszał w odpowiedzi.  
— Nie musisz się mnie bać — powiedział najłagodniej, jak tylko potrafił. — Obiecuję, że nigdy się już do ciebie nie zbliżę. Chyba że sam tego zechcesz.

XXX

Wiedział, że nie zaśnie. W jego głowie kłębiło się zbyt wiele niespokojnych myśli. Zbyt wiele się dziś wydarzyło i zbyt wiele niewypowiedzianych spraw pozostało między nim a Draconem. Strach przed stawieniem czoła wspomnieniom o szczegółach gwałtu pozostał ten sam, choć teraz już jasno wiedział, że nie będzie mógł powstrzymywać go wiecznie.  
Oprócz tego dręczyły go ostatnie słowa, które wypowiedział Malfoy. Co miał oznaczać ten warunek? Nie mógł rozpoznać w tym żadnego sensu.  
Zamyślonym wzrokiem ogarnął pogrążony w ciemnościach ogród. Jak na początek września noc była wyjątkowo ciepła. Malejący księżyc lśnił na bezchmurnym niebie. Wiatr lekko poruszał liśćmi drzew, tworząc szumiący podkład do rozbrzmiewającego od czasu do czasu trelu słowika. Wszystko razem tworzyło obraz absolutnego spokoju.  
Podniosły nastrój zburzyła sylwetka, która nagle pojawiła się w nocnej scenerii, schodząc niespiesznym krokiem ścieżką w stronę jeziora. Bez trudu rozpoznał jasne włosy Dracona, ubranego teraz w ciemny szlafrok, ten sam, który nosił w dniu przybycia Harry'ego.  
Co zamierzał Malfoy? W zasadzie go to nie obchodziło. Ale mimo tego nie przestawał śledzić wzrokiem jego postaci, dopóki nie dotarła do jeziora. Pieśń słowika urwała się raptownie.  
Przez jakiś czas Draco stał nieruchomo na brzegu, odwrócony do niego plecami. A potem szlafrok zsunął mu się z ramion i opadł na ziemię.  
Harry nie chciał patrzeć. Nie był jednak w stanie zamknąć oczu. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział nagiego Malfoya. Jego ciało było szczupłe i żylaste. Nie za chude, ale i niezbyt muskularne. Nieskazitelna skóra lśniła niemal doskonałą bielą w świetle księżyca.  
W następnej chwili Draco skoczył głową naprzód z pomostu do jeziora, umykając przed spojrzeniem Harry'ego. Jego ramiona silnie uderzały o powierzchnię. Sprawiał wrażenie dobrego pływaka. Plusk rozlegał się nienaturalnie głośnym echem w ciszy ogrodu.  
Najwyraźniej woda nie była szczególnie ciepła, bo kąpiel dobiegła końca po zaledwie kilku rundkach. Harry zaczerwienił się lekko, widząc, jak Draco elegancko wysuwa się z toni. Przeszły go ciarki. Zdawało mu się, że mógł poczuć każdą kropelkę spływającą po bladej skórze. Draco potrząsnął mokrymi włosami. A potem spojrzał w okno, napotykając wzrok Harry'ego.  
Oblało go nagłe gorąco. Odskoczył od okna jak oparzony, chowając się za kotarą. Policzki paliły go żywym ogniem. Co Draco mógł sobie pomyśleć? Czy przez cały ten czas czuł, że jest obserwowany?  
Dziko walące serce uspokajało się powoli. Z westchnieniem opadł na łóżko, podczas gdy myśli kręciły mu się po głowie niczym w oszalałym tańcu. Obraz nagiego Ślizgona wdarł się do jego świadomości, nie chcąc jej w żaden sposób opuścić.

**Koniec rozdziału siódmego**


	8. Chapter 8

_Tak bardzo starałem się znaleźć wyjście __  
__lecz strach sparaliżował moją wolę. __  
__Tak bardzo starałem się znaleźć wyjście __  
__lecz łańcuchy były twardsze niż stal. __  
__Samotny, gdy ptak zapowiada nadejście świtu, __  
__samotny, gdy zmierzch bierze kochanków w swe ramiona._  
(Deine Lakaien, „Lonely")

**Rozdział ósmy**

_Powiedz, jak mam znieść twą bliskość __  
__wiedząc, że nigdy już nie wolno mi cię dotknąć?_

Gdy się obudził, słońce stało już wysoko na niebie. Rozgrzane powietrze napływało przez otwarte okno do środka, zapowiadając upalny dzień. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie wolałby pozostać w łóżku, jak robił to do tej pory codziennie, zamiast schodzić na dół. Jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może ciągle unikać rozmowy z Malfoyem. Mimo ciepła myśl ta sprawiła, że zadygotał.  
Spodziewał się zastać Dracona jedzącego śniadanie, ale przy stole nie było nikogo. Kuchnia świeciła pustkami oraz czystością, nie zdradzając najmniejszego śladu niedawnego posiłku. Cały dom tonął w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie tykaniem starego zegara z kukułką.  
A potem zauważył drzwi.  
Nie były to żadne szczególne drzwi. Proste, jasne, drewniane, nieco podniszczone, z małym okienkiem z mlecznego szkła pośrodku. Harry zmarszczył czoło. Wczoraj wieczorem z pewnością ich tu jeszcze nie było.  
Ciekawość zwyciężyła, jak zawsze. Ostrożnie nacisnął na klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się, cicho skrzypiąc, ukazując jego zdumionym oczom wielki, zalany blaskiem słońca taras z widokiem na ogród.  
Draco siedział w miękkim ogrodowym krześle nad resztkami śniadania. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi uniósł głowę.  
Harry skamieniał w duchu, a jego serce zaczęło walić dzikim rytmem. Czy kiedykolwiek będzie mógł spojrzeć byłemu Ślizgonowi w twarz, nie myśląc przy tym o gwałcie? Poczuł, jak znów traci kontrolę nad własnymi wspomnieniami. Całą mocą bronił się przed atakiem paniki.  
— Dzień dobry. — Głos Dracona tchnął spokojem. Jeśli pojawienie się Harry'ego zaskoczyło go, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Jedynie gest, z jakim odgarnął z czoła jasny kosmyk, sprawiał nieco nerwowe wrażenie. — To miejsce jest jeszcze wolne — dodał ze szczyptą ironii, ruchem głowy wskazując krzesło naprzeciwko. — Kawy?  
Harry odchrząknął.  
— Chętnie, poproszę. — Z trudem panował nad głosem. Wewnętrzne napięcie rosło, gdy siadał przy stole. Draco podał mu kubek wypełniony kawą, pilnując, żeby ich palce nie zetknęły się ze sobą przypadkowo.  
Mocny, gorący napój ukoił nieco jego nerwy. Rozejrzał się po ogrodzie. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegał cichy szum wody. Przypuszczalnie nad jeziorem był mały wodospad.  
— Od kiedy mamy tu drzwi na taras? — odezwał się w końcu, przerywając niepokojącą ciszę.  
Draco wzruszył lekko ramionami, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
— Nie mam pojęcia. Zauważyłem je wczoraj wieczorem, gdy wróciłeś na górę. To pewnie jedna z gierek, które Dumbledore tak uwielbia — wyraził przypuszczenie, unosząc brew. — Ale jakby nie było, ten ogród jest świetny. Wczoraj w nocy wyszedłem nad jezioro i rozejrzałem się trochę dokoła.  
Harry'ego garnęło nagłe gorąco na wspomnienie tego, co widział z okna. I że Draco nie tylko się rozglądał. Zacisnął dłonie wokół kubka i uniósł wzrok, próbując wyczytać coś z twarzy Malfoya. Ale w jego rysach nie było niczego, co mogłoby wskazywać na to, że poprzedniej nocy zauważył, jak Harry go obserwuje. Żadnego grymasu, żadnej drwiny.  
— A, mam tu coś, co należy do ciebie. — Draco sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął podłużny, drewniany przedmiot, po czym położył go na stole przed Harrym. — W zasadzie powinienem oddać ci ją już wcześniej, ale wtedy mój występ w łazience mógłby się dla mnie źle skończyć — dodał nieco skrępowanym tonem, pocierając swoją nadal posiniaczoną szczękę.  
Harry z niedowierzaniem i bardzo powoli sięgnął po różdżkę. Drewno pod jego palcami było gładkie i chłodne. Czy to możliwe, że przez ostatnie dziesięć dni ani razu nie pomyślał o tym podstawowym elemencie czarodziejskiego świata? Ale tak właśnie najwyraźniej się stało, bo dopiero teraz zauważył, że przez cały ten czas czegoś mu brakowało. A potem spojrzał na Dracona i zmarszczył brwi.  
— To ty? — zapytał cicho, a jego ręka trzymająca różdżkę zaczęła dygotać. — To ty odebrałeś mi ją w Zakazanym Lesie, gdy oberwałem zaklęciem paraliżującym w plecy?  
Wyraz oczu Dracona zmienił się w jednej chwili. Pojawiła się w nim czujność. I lęk. Przeczuł, że dotarli właśnie do punktu bez odwrotu. Nawet rozświergotane ptaki w ogrodzie umilkły. Nadszedł czas, by rozkruszyć mur odgradzający to, co było między nimi niedopowiedziane. Choć Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie to ani przyjemne, ani bezbolesne. Dla nich obu.  
— Tak. — Odpowiedź była szeptem lekkim jak podmuch wiatru. Raczej ją odgadł niż usłyszał. — Rozbroiłem cię, gdy dosięgło cię zaklęcie Dołohowa. — Draco pobladł pod swą lekką, złotawą opalenizną. — Oni z pewnością od razu by ją złamali.  
Drżenie ręki przeniosło się na resztę ciała. Mimo palących promieni słońca zrobiło mu się nagle zimno.  
— Więc byłeś razem z tymi, którzy mnie ścigali? Goniłeś mnie przez Zakazany Las? — Zamknął oczy, ponownie czując miękkość leśnej ściółki pod stopami, widząc rozmytą ciemność i słysząc własny urywany oddech. Smakując swój strach.  
— Oni wiedzieli o waszym zadaniu. Wiedzieli, że tam będziecie. Wpadliście prosto w ich zasadzkę. Nie miałem szans, żeby was ostrzec. — Jego głos zdawał się być szumem, dobiegającym do Harry'ego z daleka.  
W ułamku sekundy złość zagotowała się w nim, przepędzając każdą racjonalną myśl.  
— Do cholery! — Własny wrzask zadzwonił mu w uszach nieprzyjemnym echem. Kubek z kawą rozbił się z trzaskiem o ścianę domu. Gorący płyn rozbryzgał się na wszystkie strony. Zobaczył, jak Draco gwałtownie drgnął. — Dlaczego nic nie zrobiłeś? Dlaczego nikt nie mógł zrobić niczego? — Zamrugał gniewnie, odpędzając łzy, nieubłagalnie torujące sobie drogę na zewnątrz.  
Draco nie był w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Na przemian otwierał i zamykał usta, wbijając palce w drewniane poręcze krzesła. Dolna warga zaczęła mu drżeć.  
Złość ulotniła się tak szybko, jak nadeszła. Głęboko zaczerpnął tchu. Widział poczucie winy płonące w oczach Malfoya. I przypomniał sobie słowa Ginny: _Dumbledore musiał się mocno wysilić, żeby powstrzymać Dracona przed rzuceniem się po pijanemu z wieży północnej._  
— Merlinie — wydusił, z rozpaczą chowając twarz w dłoniach. — Przepraszam. Nie chciałem tak zareagować.  
Zapadło ciężkie milczenie.  
— Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś ostatnim, który musi za coś przepraszać — odezwał się Malfoy po chwili, odchrząknąwszy. — Nie ma absolutnie niczego, co ja musiałbym ci wybaczyć. — Mięśnie jego twarzy drgały lekko, ale powoli odzyskiwał swe zwykłe opanowanie.  
— Jest. — Harry z trudem kontrolował oddech. — To ja cię wybrałem i… zmusiłem do gwałtu. Bałeś się tego. Wyraźnie to widziałem. — Malfoy nie odpowiedział. Siedział z zaciśniętymi ustami i lekko wibrującymi skrzydełkami nosa, wbijając nieruchome spojrzenie w odległy punkt ogrodu. Ale jego milczenie było dla Harry'ego wystarczającą odpowiedzią. — Pierwszy raz musiałeś zrobić coś takiego? — zapytał najostrożniej, jak tylko potrafił. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale czuł, że powinien to wiedzieć.  
Draco przełknął ślinę, unikając jego wzroku. A potem powoli skinął głową.  
Harry odchylił się w krześle do tyłu. Zastanawiał się, jak sam by zareagował, gdyby zmuszono go tego, by kogoś zgwałcił. W dodatku mężczyznę. Poczuł mdłości. Nagle nie wiedział, któremu z nich było z tym gorzej, Draconowi czy jemu samemu.  
— Nienawidzisz mnie za to? — zapytał Malfoy ochryple. Wpatrywał się teraz intensywnie w twarz Harry'ego, jakby czegoś w niej szukał.  
— Czy cię nienawidzę? — Słowa zabrzmiały dziwnie w jego uszach. Czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę nienawidził Dracona? No, może wtedy, gdy jeszcze razem chodzili do szkoły. Ale to było już tak dawno temu. — Nie — odpowiedział po dłuższej przerwie.  
Draco spuścił wzrok, czując się tak, jakby toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. W końcu wyprostował ramiona i zdecydował się zadać kolejne pytanie.  
— Co było dla ciebie najgorsze? — Szarymi oczami śledził twarz Harry'ego, próbując zinterpretować jej wyraz. Musiał zrozumieć go na swój sposób, bo po chwili dodał: — Nie musisz mi tego mówić, jeśli nie chcesz albo nie potrafisz.  
Harry poczuł skurcz w środku. Zaczerwienił się aż po korzonki włosów. Na Merlina, już tak trudno było opowiedzieć o tym Ginny, osobie mu najbliższej. A teraz siedział przed nim Draco Malfoy, być może nie do końca winny całemu zajściu, ale z pewnością będący powodem jego lęku i wściekłości, i obserwował go z dziwnym wyrazem w oczach.  
— Nie… nie wiem, czy potrafię — wyrzucił z siebie zduszonym głosem. Nagle nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z rękami. Coś ścisnęło go za gardło. Przez kilka sekund skupiał się tylko na tym, by uspokoić rozszalały puls, co zresztą z góry było skazane na niepowodzenie.  
Nie musiał przecież mówić. Draco pozostawił mu do wyboru milczenie. Jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że było to częścią terapii, wymagającą od niego, by to, co do tej pory zostało niewypowiedziane, znalazło wreszcie jakieś ujście.

XXX

— Straszna była… ta całkowita bezsilność. — Słowa z trudem wychodziły z ust Harry'ego. Słyszał drżenie w jego głosie. — I to, że byłem… wystawiony na czyjąś pastwę.  
Poczucie winy zalało go dławiącą falą. Myślał, że za chwilę się udusi. Nie przerwał jednak Harry'emu. Chciał to usłyszeć, chciał ukarać siebie samego za to, co zrobił.  
— Wydaje mi się, że łatwiej zniósłbym Cruciatusa niż… to upokorzenie. — Wzrok Harry'ego zdawał się przenikać go na wskroś. Nerwowo splatał palce rąk spoczywających mu na udach. — Może jakoś poradziłbym sobie z tym wszystkim, gdyby… — urwał, głośno wypuszczając powietrze przez nos. Następne słowa były już tylko ochrypłym szeptem. — Gdyby… twój dotyk był mi obojętny.  
Draco mógł tylko gapić się na niego w milczeniu, bombardowany tysiącem myśli jednocześnie. Nie wiedział, którą z nich ma najpierw pochwycić.  
— Pewnie teraz myślisz, że jestem kompletnie zboczony. — Policzki Harry'ego płonęły, a z jego oczu wyzierało głębokie zażenowanie. Czy kiedykolwiek wyglądał bardziej kusząco niż w tym momencie? — Do tej pory nie rozumiem, dlaczego… podnieciłem się, gdy ktoś dotykał mnie w ten sposób wbrew mojej woli — wyrzekł z trudem. — I w dodatku, gdy robił to mężczyzna. — Każde pojedyncze słowo spływające z jego warg musiało przypominać męczarnię. Wskazywało na to wyraźnie jego spojrzenie.  
Na ułamek sekundy nawiedziła go zwariowana nadzieja, że Harry mógłby czuć to samo, co on czuł do niego. Rozum podpowiedział mu jednak, że myśl ta była czystym absurdem. Mimo tego niełatwo mu przyszło sformułować to, co miał powiedzieć.  
— Nie musisz się tym przejmować — rzekł cicho, z oporem. — To nic takiego. Zwykła fizyczna reakcja, nie mająca nic wspólnego ani z twoimi chęciami, ani z logicznym myśleniem. Pewnie wywołana przez stres. Tego nie trzeba się wstydzić.  
Intensywnie zielone oczy Harry'ego zamigotały w wyrazie powątpiewania.  
— Cały czas dręczy mnie to, czy dobrze wybrałem, decydując się na ciebie — wydusił dziwnie obcym głosem, nie patrząc na Dracona. — Czy naprawdę zareagowałbym tak samo, gdyby dotykał mnie Dołohow albo Rookwood? Na samą myśl o tym dostaję gęsiej skórki z obrzydzenia. — Bezwiednie potarł sobie ramiona, pociągając nosem.  
Iskierka nadziei rozbłysła na nowo, nie pozwalając się ugasić. Zatrząsł się na wspomnienie palącego wzroku Harry'ego na swej skórze zeszłej nocy, gdy nagi wychodził z jeziora.  
— A mną się nie brzydziłeś? — zapytał odruchowo, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co mówi.  
Krzesło Harry'ego ze zgrzytem odsunęło się od stołu. Były Gryfon wstał i oddalił się o kilka kroków. Zatrzymał się, odwrócony do niego plecami, i zerwał liść winorośli wijącej się wokół drewnianej drabinki w rogu tarasu, po czym rozerwał go na kawałeczki. Draco wyraźnie usłyszał, jak Harry kilkakrotnie łapie głęboki oddech.  
— Nie — wyznał w końcu, gdy jego rozmówca nie liczył już na żadną odpowiedź. — Właśnie dlatego… dlatego wybrałem ciebie. — Nie mógł powstrzymać swego serca przed radosnym szarpnięciem. Uczucie to trwało zaledwie jedno mgnienie oka, bo kolejne pytanie Harry'ego było niczym kopnięcie w żołądek. — A co było najgorsze dla ciebie, Draco?  
Dziwnie było usłyszeć swoje imię z ust Harry'ego. Wnętrzności skręcały mu się z napięcia. Czuł, jak oblewa go pot. Jego dłonie zwilgotniały i spróbował wytrzeć je dyskretnie o nogawki spodni. Wszystko zdawało mu się łatwiejsze od odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Ale mimo tego spróbował.  
— Nie chciałem… żeby ktokolwiek cierpiał tak przeze mnie. Nigdy nie chciałem kogoś w ten sposób upokorzyć. — Przełknął sucho. — A przede wszystkim… nie chciałem…  
Głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Pragnął wyjaśnić, że nie chciał czuć żadnej przyjemności gwałcąc Harry'ego. Ale że nie był przy tym w stanie kontrolować ani swoich uczuć, ani ciała. Ponieważ wszystko w nim pragnęło posiąść Harry'ego. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Potter znienawidziłby go za to, gdyby się o tym dowiedział. Wina miała potwornie gorzki smak. Wiedział, że pozostanie tak na zawsze.  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi oczami, wyrażającymi nieme pytanie. _Czego nie chciałeś? Czego?_  
Jego spojrzenie i bliskość odbierały mu rozum. Czy Harry naprawdę nie wyczuwał napięcia, które iskrzyło się między nimi?  
Płynnym ruchem podniósł się od stołu.  
— Przykro mi — wyrzekł z wysiłkiem. — Kiedyś… ci powiem. Ale na razie… potrzebuję czasu.

**Koniec rozdziału ósmego**


	9. Chapter 9

_Uspokój się, me serce, uspokój swój rytm. __  
__Nie obawiaj się choć raz w życiu. __  
__Nie udaję, że cię kocham __  
__i tym razem się ciebie nie boję_  
(Wolfsheim, „Once In A Lifetime")

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

_Czy widzisz to samo, co ja? __  
__I czy też nie pozwala ci to zasnąć?_

Po tym, jak Draco uciekł od stołu i zniknął w głębi domu, pogrążony w zadumie Harry zaczął zbierać naczynia i zanosić je do kuchni. W efekcie natychmiast zjawił się Paddy, skrzat domowy, energicznie protestujący przeciwko takim działaniom. Bezskutecznie, gdyż Harry nie dał się zbić z tropu, bo dobrze znane mu rutynowe czynności ze świata mugoli pomagały ochłonąć i pozbierać myśli.  
Nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Draco tak spokojnie zareagował na jego szczerość. Właściwie sam nie miał pojęcia, z jaką reakcją się liczył, z pewnością jednak nie z taką. Wyglądało na to, że Malfoy nie uważał go za kompletnego zboczeńca o chorym umyśle, co sprawiło mu jakąś dziwną ulgę.  
Podnosząc z ziemi szczątki rozbitej filiżanki ponownie zastanowił się nad tym, co właśnie przemilczał były Ślizgon. Co takiego sprawiło, że otchłań pod hogwarcką wieżą północną była łatwiejszym wyborem niż otwarte wyznanie?  
Wrzucił skorupy do kosza na odpadki, po czym przez chwilę niepewnie postał w kuchni, słuchając cichego tykania zegara z kukułką. Nie miał nic do roboty. A przecież Dumbledore wspominał, że powinien wspierać Zakon poza frontem jego działań. Gdzież więc podziewały się obiecane mu zadania?  
Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy nie wrócić do swego pokoju, jednak, gdy był już w korytarzu na piętrze, rozmyślił się. Nadszedł czas, aby przeprowadzić dokładniejszą inspekcję domu. Miękki dywan tłumił echo jego kroków. Wszystko zdawało mu się takie odmienne niż wówczas, na początku piątego roku nauki, gdy spędzał tu resztę wakacji. Nie potrafił teraz określić, czy niektóre z mijanych drzwi były nowe, czy też znajdowały się tu już od dawna.  
Bezszelestnie prześlizgnął się obok pokoju, zamieszkiwanego przez Dracona. Nie dobiegał stamtąd żaden dźwięk. Ciemny korytarz wypełniała niemal zastraszająca cisza. I nic poza sąsiadującymi ze sobą ciężkimi, dębowymi drzwiami.  
Jedna z głupawych dziecięcych wyliczanek, która pojawiła się nagle w jego umyśle, zadecydowała, którą klamkę nacisnął pierwszą. Jękliwy pisk ostrożnie otwieranych drzwi wypełnił mu uszy, a w twarz uderzyła ostra woń skóry i starego papieru. Rozejrzał się zdziwiony. W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się biblioteka: jego oczom ukazały się spiętrzone, niezliczone półki wypełnione księgami.  
Czy była tu od zawsze? Pytanie to dręczyło go nadal, gdy z ciekawością zapuszczał się w głąb pomieszczenia. Wędrował spojrzeniem po tytułach woluminów, stwierdzając ze zdumieniem, że nie były to księgi czarodziejskie, ale zwykła mugolska literatura. Co to mogło oznaczać?  
Na chybił trafił sięgnął do stojącego najbliżej regału i wyjął powieść fantastyczną H.G. Wellsa, delikatnie zdmuchując z okładki cienką powłokę kurzu. Nigdy dużo nie czytał. Wuj Vernon i ciotka Petunia nie posiadali wielu książek. Później, gdy przygotowywał się i trenował do zawodu aurora, nie miał kiedy poświęcić się lekturze. Teraz jednak każda metoda zabicia czasu wydała mu się dobra, zanim Dumbledore nie zdecyduje się wreszcie go stąd wyciągnąć.  
Jaskrawy blask słońca oślepił go na chwilę, gdy z książką pod pachą wyszedł przed dom na taras. Na pewno nie wytrzyma tu długo, wystawiony na działanie palących promieni. Szukającym spojrzeniem ogarnął ogród, po czym wolnym krokiem pokonał strome stopnie, z zamiarem znalezienia sobie jakiegoś przytulnego miejsca w cieniu jednego z drzew.  
Nie musiał iść daleko, by dotrzeć do jeziora, które okazało się być większe, niż się spodziewał. W dole, na drobnym piasku plaży, pod starym, purpurowym bukiem stał Malfoy, nieruchomy jak posąg i wpatrzony w drobne fale na powierzchni wody. Dłonie trzymał wbite głęboko w kieszenie spodni i zdawał się nie zauważyć obecności Harry'ego. Rękawy jego koszuli były wysoko podwinięte i po raz pierwszy Harry mógł w całej okazałości ujrzeć Mroczny Znak na jego lewym przedramieniu.  
Niemalże nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Symbol Czarnego Pana zdawał się go hipnotyzować. Ciemne linie odcinały się wręcz nieprzyzwoitym kontrastem od jasnej skóry. Na kilka sekund rzeczywistość rozmazała mu się przed oczyma. A potem Malfoy drgnął mocno i odwrócił się w jego stronę.

XXX

Z biegiem lat jego instynkty wyostrzyły się znacznie, tak że zwykle był w stanie natychmiast wyczuć zbliżające się zagrożenie. Jednak gdy się obrócił, zobaczył zaledwie Pottera, stojącego na piaszczystej ogrodowej ścieżce, wpatrzonego w jego przedramię. Draco nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Spojrzenie Harry'ego było nieprzyjemne, więc pospiesznie z powrotem odwinął rękaw koszuli.  
— Czytasz? — zapytał, wskazując ruchem głowy na książkę, którą Harry trzymał w dłoni. Nie zamierzał przybierać sarkastycznego tonu, jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na dawne nawyki.  
Harry uniósł brwi.  
— Taki właśnie miałem zamiar — odrzekł swobodnie. — I zdaje mi się, że to doskonałe miejsce na lekturę. Chyba że wolałbyś być tu sam?  
Ogarnęły go sprzeczne uczucia. Z jednej strony pragnął bliskości Harry'ego, z drugiej zaś z trudem radził sobie z tym, że nie wolno mu było przekraczać pewnej granicy.  
— Nie, możesz zostać — odparł, przeklinając się w duchu za własną cholerną słabość.  
Harry wyjął różdżkę. Przez chwilę się wahał, wpatrzony w wypolerowane do połysku drewno. A potem powiedział głośno: „Accio krzesła!"  
Niespodziewany chwyt za ramię odsunął Dracona o dwa kroki w bok na moment przed tym, zanim przywołane meble z hukiem wylądowały w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stał, głębokimi rowkami znacząc na piasku ślady hamowania. Nieprzytomny duchem, potarł ramię tam, gdzie złapał je Harry. Było to zaledwie kilka centymetrów kwadratowych skóry, ale zdawały się właśnie stać w płomieniach.  
— Niezły pomysł — mruknął i z westchnieniem opadł na jedno z miękkich siedzeń.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę pozwolili panować ciszy, przyglądając się leniwie powierzchni wody, poznaczonej refleksami słońca. Wiatr szumiał uspokajająco w listowiu ponad ich głowami. Harry nie uczynił najmniejszego gestu, by otworzyć książkę, a jego twarz wyrażała zamyślenie.  
Coś między nimi uległo jakiejś zmianie, coś, czego Draco nie potrafił ubrać w słowa, będącego jedynie wrażeniem. Dzielące ich zakłopotanie wydawało się kurczyć, nawet jeśli nie umiał powiedzieć, co było tego przyczyną.  
— Opowiedz mi coś ze swego życia, Harry Potterze.  
Zielone oczy za okrągłymi szkłami zwęziły się lekko. Mógł wyczuć, jak ciało jego towarzysza ogarnia napięcie.  
— Niby dlaczego? — usłyszał nerwowe pytanie.  
— Ponieważ mnie to interesuje — odparł Draco, zamykając oczy i rozkoszując się ciepłym podmuchem muskającym mu twarz. — Chociażby, co słychać u twojej dziewczyny, Ginny?  
W twarzy Harry'ego nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień.  
— Już od dawna nie jest moją dziewczyną. Przyjaźnimy się, ale nie tak, jak myślisz. — Nie wiedziałem. — Sięgnął po samotne źdźbło trawy i obrócił je w palcach. — Zapytałem, bo rzadko kiedy można spotkać was osobno.  
Harry sapnął głośno przez nos.  
— Nadal jest dla mnie kimś najważniejszym. I jedyną osobą, przed którą nie mam żadnych tajemnic — odpowiedział, odwracając wreszcie głowę i patrząc na Dracona. — W moim życiu nie ma na razie miejsca dla innych kobiet. W końcu trwa wojna.  
Coś zimnego szarpnęło jego wnętrznościami. A więc mała Weasleyówna znała każdy szczegół zajścia w kapliczce. Wiedza o tym nie była przyjemna, dlatego od razu przepędził ją w najdalszy kąt swej świadomości.  
— Żadnych kobiet? Jak długo dasz radę tak wytrzymać? — Draco wydał z siebie ironiczne syknięcie. — No nie, i ty się przejmujesz, że się w kapliczce podnieciłeś? — dodał, unosząc brew i potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem.  
Policzki Harry'ego zapłonęły czerwienią.  
— Pieprz się! — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Błąd, że ci to w ogóle powiedziałem. Co za dureń ze mnie.  
— Czyżbyśmy wracali do tonu ze szkolnych czasów? — zapytał Draco, wykrzywiając się złośliwie w obliczu reakcji Harry'ego. — Wydaje mi się, że pod względem psychicznym znajdujemy się na najlepszej drodze do powrotu do zdrowia.  
Przez moment Harry wpatrywał się w niego ze zdumieniem. A potem kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko, jakby niechętnie, po czym szybko odwrócił głowę, żeby Draco nie mógł zauważyć jego uśmiechu. — Swoją drogą, jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, że powiedziałeś mi prawdę — uzupełnił po chwili cicho. — Mogę sobie… wyobrazić, że… nie przyszło ci to łatwo.  
Milczenie wróciło. Ale tym razem nie było tak nieprzyjemne jak wcześniej. I tym razem to Harry je przerwał.  
— Też chciałbym usłyszeć coś z twego życia — zażądał spokojnym głosem. — Masz kogoś?  
Draco stwierdził nagle, że cała ta sytuacja sprawia nierealne wrażenie. Siedział razem z Potterem na brzegu jeziora, opowiadając historyjki ze swego życia miłosnego. Gdyby kilka tygodni temu ktoś mu to przepowiedział, na pewno nieźle by się uśmiał. Ale właśnie dzięki tej nierealności odpowiedź przyszła mu niezwykle łatwo.  
— Nigdy nie byłem z kimś naprawdę — odrzekł szczerze. — Zawsze były to jedynie krótsze lub dłuższe romanse. Przeważnie z niewłaściwą osobą.  
Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
— Ale chyba nie brakowało ci nigdy zainteresowanych, prawda? Już w Hogwarcie wszystkie dziewczyny uganiały się za tobą — powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.  
— A za tobą nie? — Draco odwzajemnił uśmiech. Potem nagle spoważniał. Otwarte przyznanie się do swej orientacji nigdy nie sprawiało mu większego kłopotu. Jednak sprawa z Harrym była zupełnie inna. Czuł, że mogłoby to wywołać większą lawinę, czego się bardzo obawiał. — Cały problem w tym, że nigdy mnie to nie obchodziło.  
Były Gryfon zmarszczył czoło.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
Draco zaczerpnął głęboko tchu.  
— Kobiety mnie zwyczajnie nie interesują — odparł po prostu, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego.  
Niemalże widział, jak wiadomość torowała sobie drogę do świadomości Pottera. Sekundy przeciągały się w nieskończoność. Dłonie Harry'ego zadrżały nagle.  
— Przepraszam — wyrzucił z siebie z wysiłkiem, zrywając się z krzesła. — Jakoś… źle się poczułem. — Przeciągnął dłonią po włosach, tak że ułożyły się jeszcze niesforniej niż zwykle, po czym odwrócił się i pospiesznym krokiem oddalił ścieżką w kierunku domu.  
Draco z westchnieniem odchylił się w krześle. _Musiałem mu to powiedzieć_, powtarzał w myślach, _jakoś sobie z tym poradzi_.  
W gruncie rzeczy nie był jednak tego taki pewien.

XXX

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi pokoju i oparł się o nie, ciężko dysząc. _Kobiety mnie zwyczajnie nie interesują_. Te słowa odbijały się echem w jego głowie. Przypuszczał, że normalnie nie miałby żadnego problemu z homoseksualnością Malfoya. Ale tu nie było nic normalnego. Orientacja Dracona ukazała zdarzenia w kapliczce w zupełnie nowym świetle.  
Możliwe, że przed nim nigdy jeszcze nie zgwałcił mężczyzny, jednak sam akt nie był mu zupełnie obcy, jak się wydawało. Harry poczuł nagłe, żenujące gorąco, gdy przypomniał sobie przyspieszony oddech Dracona na własnej szyi. Czy on, Harry, mógł mu się podobać? Podniecać go? Raptowne mdłości zalały mu żołądek i przez chwilę obawiał się, że zwymiotuje.  
Chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do okna i spojrzał na ogród. Ziemia zdawała mu się kołysać pod nogami, uchwycił się więc rozpaczliwie parapetu. Widział Dracona, który wstał z krzesła i ponownie stanął ze spuszczoną głową nad brzegiem jeziora, tak jakby chciał zapuścić korzenie w piaszczystym wybrzeżu. Wiatr igrał w jego jasnych włosach.  
Krople potu wystąpiły na czoło Harry'ego. Jak mógł być aż tak głupi? _Obiecuję, że już nigdy się do ciebie nie zbliżę. Chyba że sam będziesz tego chciał._ Nagle słowa Dracona nabrały dla niego sensu.  
Zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o ramę okna. Drewno przyjemnie chłodziło mu czoło. Słabo pamiętał to, co miało miejsce zaraz po gwałcie, przypominał sobie jedynie krzyki, odbijające się w uszach głośnym echem, strach i ból. I gorącą, kleistą ciecz skapującą spomiędzy jego nóg.  
Stęknął, gdy elementy mozaiki złożyły mu się w umyśle w jasny obraz. Jak to możliwe, żeby ktoś mógł szczytować brzydząc się jednocześnie tego, co robi? Jeśli sam akt miałby nie sprawić mu żadnej przyjemności?  
To była chwila, w której zrozumiał, czego Draco Malfoy nie potrafił mu powiedzieć.

**Koniec rozdziału dziewiątego**


	10. Chapter 10

_Pójdź za mną do ogrodu, __  
__Będę cię gonić wokół drzewa. __  
__Uwiedź mnie na mych kolanach, __  
__A zobaczymy, zobaczymy_  
(Deine Lakaien, „Follow me")

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

_Przestań się bronić przede mną. __  
__Zacznij patrzeć prawdzie w oczy._

Patrząc wstecz nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak długo schodził potem Draconowi z drogi. Czasem zdawało mu się, że całe tygodnie, a czasem, że zaledwie kilka godzin. Noce i dnie zlały się ze sobą w jedno długie pasmo i już dawno przestał je liczyć. Nie miały one dla niego najmniejszego znaczenia w tym wielkim, więżącym go domu.  
Wiele godzin spędził czytając i rozmyślając. A gdy dotarł do ostatniej strony „Wojny światów", poczuł, że dojrzał do rozmowy z Draconem, nawet, gdy na samą myśl o niej jego żołądek łapał gwałtowny skurcz.  
Choć wrzesień musiał w międzyczasie dobiegać połowy, z nieba lał się prawdziwy żar. Z przyjemnością wystawił twarz i ramiona na działanie ciepłych promieni, gdy wolnym, prawie ociągającym się krokiem podążał ścieżką w kierunku jeziora. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że właśnie tam odnajdzie Dracona. I nie pomylił się.  
Jasnowłosy mężczyzna siedział na drewnianym pomoście niedaleko starego, purpurowego buka. Jak zwykle nosił koszulę z długimi rękawami. Podwinięte nogawki dżinsów odsłaniały bose stopy, zanurzone w wodzie i leniwymi ruchami mącące jej toń. Zbliżając się, Harry zauważył, że Malfoy pogrążony był w lekturze trzymanego na kolanach tomiku. Ten widok miał w sobie coś dziwnego. Niespiesznie, bez słowa opadł na deski o metr od niego, krzyżując nogi. Draco nie uniósł wzroku znad książki.  
— Sprawiło ci to przyjemność. — Zdumiał się nad spokojnym brzmieniem własnego głosu. Tak, jakby wściekłość i rozpacz wcale nie istniały, jakby raptem straciły dla niego znaczenie. Pragnął już tylko jednego: usłyszeć prawdę. — Właśnie to było dla ciebie najgorsze. I tego nie byłeś w stanie mi powiedzieć. Mam rację? — Draco zadrżał. Każdy mięsień w jego ciele zdawał się napinać, Harry czuł to wyraźnie. Sama twarz pozostała jednak zimna i twarda jak marmur, jedynie drganie nozdrzy zdradzało wewnętrzną burzę. Odwrócił głowę. Książka spadła mu z kolan, głucho uderzając o pomost. Harry odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy. — Proszę, odpowiedz. Ja muszę to wiedzieć.  
Sekundy mijały w boleśnie powolnym tempie. Zdawało się, że nawet ogród zamarł na chwilę. Tylko fale uderzały o bale pomostu z równomiernym, uspokajającym klaskaniem.  
— Tak. — Słowa były zaledwie szeptem, z trudem opuszczającym usta Dracona. — Sprawiło mi to rozkosz. — Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, robiąc kilka głośnych oddechów. — I będę się za to całą wieczność smażył w piekle, które sam sobie stworzyłem.  
Grom emocji, którego Harry się spodziewał, nie nadciągnął. W zamian pojawiło się uczucie pustki i wypalenia. Ogród, pomost, jezioro, wszystko to wydawało się być tak nieprawdziwe jak sen. Zdobył się tylko na jedno krótkie:  
— Dlaczego?  
Draco wybuchnął urwanym, suchym śmiechem.  
— Nadal nie rozumiesz? — zapytał, zwracając się ku niemu, ale Harry uparcie wbijał wzrok w taflę wody. — Zawsze cię chciałem. Od pierwszej chwili, w której cię zobaczyłem. — Z największym wysiłkiem Harry zmusił się do spojrzenia Draconowi w oczy. Ich szara barwa zwykle wydawała mu się mętna i nijaka, lecz teraz tęczówki dawnego wroga lśniły jak przejrzyste, górskie jezioro, odbijające burzowe chmury. I były tak samo gniewne jak one. Wzrok Dracona ślizgał się po twarzy Harry'ego, jakby chciał w niej coś odnaleźć. — Pamiętasz, jak spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz u Madame Malkin na Pokątnej? — Ostre rysy jego twarzy złagodniały dziwnie, gdy dalej wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuował: — Mogliśmy się wtedy ze sobą zaprzyjaźnić. Ale stało się inaczej. Nienawiść do ciebie to jeden ze stałych elementów mojego życia, Harry Potterze. To jedyne, co mi pozostało, gdy okazało się, że nie mogę cię mieć. — Harry przełknął ślinę, pokonując nagłą suchość w gardle. Myśli plątały mu się w głowie, ale żadna z nich nie dała się pochwycić i ubrać w sensowne słowa. — Tam, w kapliczce, nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. A jeszcze mniej, żeby sprawienie ci bólu było dla mnie przyjemne. — Przeczesał włosy palcami. Jego twarz wyrażała bezradność. — Nie potrafiłem kontrolować ani własnego ciała, ani emocji. Możesz mnie za to nienawidzić do końca życia.  
Harry patrzył na jezioro i próbował wsłuchać się w siebie. Nie było w nim nienawiści, nawet teraz, gdy poznał już prawdę. Za to czuł coś innego, coś, czego nie umiał nazwać. I widział pewien uporczywy, niedający się przegnać obraz wspomnienia. Obraz młodego, nagiego mężczyzny, wynurzającego się przy blasku księżyca z fal jeziora niczym Afrodyta z greckiej mitologii.  
Draco sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie potrzebował odpowiedzi. Wyjął nogi z wody, podciągając je do góry i objął kolana ramionami.  
— Pewnie myślisz, że zamknięcie w jednym domu z gwałcicielem jest już wystarczająco okropne — podjął gorzkim tonem. — Uwierz mi, być zamkniętym w jednym domu z kimś, kogo się pragnie wbrew wszelkiej logice, też jest potworną męczarnią. Każda sekunda w pobliżu ciebie to dla mnie tortura. — Odwrócił głowę i zaczął wstawać.  
— Zaczekaj! — Nie wiedział, dlaczego zatrzymał Dracona. Coś w jego wnętrzu nie chciało, by odchodził, nie był jednak w stanie wytłumaczyć sobie tego uczucia.  
Draco prychnął cicho, niemalże z rozbawieniem.  
— Lubisz mnie męczyć, prawda? — zapytał ironicznie, ale nie bez iskierki powagi.  
Harry wahał się przez moment, odgarniając z czoła nieposłuszne kosmyki i bezskutecznie próbując pozbyć się nagłej tremy. Wydawało mu się, że powietrze iskrzy się od panującego między nimi napięcia.  
— Wyciągnij lewą rękę. — Cichy głos we własnej głowie pytał go, do czego właściwie zmierza. Zignorował go tak samo jak zdumione spojrzenie Dracona, gdy sięgał po jego przegub, słysząc, jak ten gwałtownie wciąga powietrze w reakcji na niespodziewany dotyk.  
Drżącą dłonią rozpiął mankiet i podciągnął rękaw koszuli w górę. Draco próbował wyrwać ramię, ale Harry trzymał jego nadgarstek w silnym uchwycie. Pod palcami czuł szybki i mocny puls Malfoya. Spod materiału wyjrzała jasna skóra, naznaczona Mrocznym Znakiem.  
Po raz pierwszy patrzył na symbol Voldemorta z tak bliskiej odległości. Zmrużonymi oczami chłonął czarny kontur czaszki i wypełzającego z jej ust węża, delikatnie wodząc palcem po zarysie tatuażu. Ból blizny, który spodziewał się przy tym poczuć, nie zjawił się. Dumbledore nie pomylił się w ocenie. Voldemort nadal był osłabiony po ostatniej potyczce.  
— Bolało, gdy ci to wypalali? — zapytał, unosząc wzrok, nie wypuszczając jednak ręki Malfoya.  
Draco lekko rozwarł usta, spoglądając na niego nieufnie, ale jednocześnie z dzikim, niemal rozpaczliwym pożądaniem, od którego Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie.  
— Tak — wyszeptał, na co Harry uwolnił jego dłoń.  
Nadal wszystko wydało mu się jakimś dziwacznym snem, jednym z tych, w których obserwuje się siebie samego bez najmniejszego wpływu na własne działania. Jakaś część jego umysłu żądała natychmiastowego przebudzenia, lecz inna, kompletnie mu obca, zamierzała patrzeć, co stanie się dalej.  
— Co zrobiłbyś, gdybym zechciał cię pocałować? — Słowa zabrzmiały zupełnie rzeczowo, tak, jakby pytał Dracona o samopoczucie. W jego wnętrzu szalała jednak burza. Wyraźnie usłyszał, jak oddech Malfoya przyspieszył.  
— Dlaczego miałbyś chcieć zrobić coś tak głupiego? — Jego głos był chłodny i ironiczny jak zwykle, ale palce, którymi rozcierał sobie nadgarstek, trzęsły się lekko.  
Harry przymknął oczy, pozwalając, by pojawił się za nimi ciąg wspomnień. Ujrzał twarze Syriusza, Rona i Hermiony. Myśl o nich zabolała tak jak zawsze.  
— Może dlatego, że chcę wreszcie poczuć coś innego od strachu, bólu, gniewu i żalu? — odpowiedział pytaniem, starając się trzymać emocje na wodzy. — Może dlatego, że chcę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego twój dotyk tak mnie podniecił? Może dlatego, że nie chcę za każdym razem, gdy widzę twoją twarz, myśleć tylko o tym, co stało się w kapliczce? Czy nadal uważasz, że mój zamiar jest głupi?  
Znów zapadła cisza, w której nagły poryw wiatru i plusk fal obmywających bale pomostu brzmiał nienaturalnie głośno.  
— Nie, nie uważam. — Szept rozległ się bardzo blisko ucha Harry'ego. Ciepłe muśnięcie oddechu na skórze przyprawiło go o drżenie. Przez moment myślał, że odwaga opuściła go zupełnie, lecz po chwili przemógł się i otworzył oczy.  
Draco klęczał nad nim. Jego twarz tylko raz była aż tak blisko jego własnej: w nocy gwałtu. Poczuł wzbierającą na nowo falę paniki, która jednak opadła natychmiast, gdy ciepłe dłonie z czułością objęły jego twarz, unosząc ją w górę. Serce tłukło mu się o żebra szalonym rytmem. Nie był w stanie nazwać wyrazu oczu Dracona, łączącego ze sobą całkowite sprzeczności: dzikość i łagodność, dominację i wrażliwość.  
Zetknięcie się ich ust było niczym uderzenie prądu. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek odczuwał coś intensywniej. Krew w jego żyłach zamieniła się w płynny ogień, a czułe zakończenia nerwów pod cienką skórą zdawały się eksplodować, gdy język Dracona rozdzielił mu wargi z niespodziewaną delikatnością, wydobywając z nich zduszony jęk. Odruchowo objął Malfoya za szyję, przyciągając go ku sobie i odbierając żar drugiego ciała przez dzielącą ich warstwę ubrań. Obcy język w ustach rozpoczął wyrafinowany taniec wokół jego własnego, a Harry poczuł, że traci rozum i wolę. Kości nabrały nagle miękkości gumy i gdyby akurat nie siedział, najpóźniej w tym momencie słabnące kolana ugięłyby się pod nim. Było mu obojętne, co przyniesie jutro. Wszystko, co liczyło się w tej chwili, to ten pocałunek i odurzająca, pochłaniająca go powódź przyjemności.  
Mimo tych wrażeń drgnął intensywnie, gdy jedna dłoń zaczęła torować sobie drogę pod jego koszulkę, katapultując go tym samym z powrotem do rzeczywistości. To działo się zbyt szybko. Wędrująca po jego ciele ręka najwyraźniej to pojęła, gdyż natychmiast się wycofała, nie omieszkując przy tym jednak przesunąć się łobuzersko po twardym wybrzuszeniu z przodu jego dżinsów, na co Harry zareagował przestraszonym stęknięciem.  
Oczy Dracona lśniły zuchwałym blaskiem.  
— Obawiam się, że teraz trudno czemukolwiek zaprzeczać — zauważył z ironicznym uśmiechem. — Ale być może… Lepiej będzie, jeśli dam ci więcej czasu do namysłu.  
A potem ciepłe ciało, przywierającego silnie do jego boku, nagle zniknęło, a chwilę później do jego uszu dobiegło oddalające się klaskanie bosych stóp o deski pomostu.  
Zmieszany Harry potrząsnął głową, czując, jak jego serce nadal wali oszalałym rytmem. Nie mógł pojąć siebie samego. Właśnie pocałował po raz pierwszy w życiu mężczyznę, w dodatku gwałciciela i dawnego wroga, czując przy tym wszystko, tylko nie odrazę. W zasadzie powinien być kompletnie wzburzony i zdezorientowany, ale tu, w tym baśniowym ogrodzie, w którym czas zdawał się stać w miejscu, ten pocałunek był czymś dziwnie normalnym. Jedynym, czego żałował, było zbyt szybkie odejście Dracona.  
Jego wzrok zahaczył o tytuł książki pozostawionej przez Malfoya na pomoście. _Sonety Szekspira_. Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie, chcąc się upewnić, że nie ulega złudzeniu. Wewnętrzny głos podszeptywał mu, iż prawdziwe oblicze Dracona Malfoya jeszcze długo pozostanie dla niego nieznane.

**Koniec rozdziału dziesiątego**


	11. Chapter 11

_To sen, który wymyśla się sam, __  
__to słowo, które zamyka się przede mną, __  
__to żar, który nas rozpala, __  
__to strumień, który płynie wiecznie._  
(oomph!, „Der Strom")

**Rozdział jedenasty**

_Nie wierzę w miłość. __  
__Nigdy w nią nie wierzyłem. __  
__Dlaczego akurat twoja bliskość sprawia, __  
__że chcę zrewidować me zasady?_

Próbował zająć uwagę pisaniem listów. Bezskutecznie. Ciągle przyłapywał się na tym, jak jego skupienie słabło, a myśli dryfowały w stronę Harry'ego. Czemu towarzyszył nerwowy skurcz żołądka i przyspieszone bicie serca.  
Draco nie był tak chłodny i opanowany, jak mogłoby się zdawać. Zwykle ukrywanie emocji przed innymi nie stanowiło dla niego problemu, jednak teraz wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Miał wrażenie, że Harry nie będzie musiał się zbytnio wysilać, żeby przeniknąć mur pozorów i dostrzec to, co ukrywało się za nimi w jego wnętrzu. Napełniało go to dziwnym strachem. Nie przywykł do dopuszczania kogokolwiek aż tak blisko.  
Zamyślony, zanurzył pióro w malutkim kałamarzu stojącym przed nim na stole, starannie ocierając stalówkę z nadmiaru zielonego tuszu o jego brzeg. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry pozwolił mu się pocałować. Czy to dobrze, że sam uległ tej pokusie?  
Zrobił tylko to, co zawsze robili prawdziwi Malfoyowie: skorzystał z nadarzającej się okazji. W ogóle nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Wątpliwości co do własnych poczynań pojawiły się dopiero po czasie. Ale gdy wspominał słodką, obezwładniającą falę rozkoszy, trudno mu było żałować czegokolwiek, zwłaszcza gdy przypomniał sobie, że Harry odczuwał to samo. Na przekór wszystkim tragicznym wydarzeniom.  
Zmusił się do porzucenia myśli o pocałunku. Pióro zaskrzypiało, gdy kreślił na pergaminie oklepaną, pożegnalną formułkę. Zwinął list w rulon, odsunął kałamarz na brzeg stołu i podniósł się z krzesła.  
Niebo za wysokim oknem pociemniało mocno, drzewa odznaczały się czarnymi cieniami na tle zmierzchu. Przez chwilę, z rękami tkwiącymi głęboko w kieszeniach spodni, spoglądał na własne odbicie w okiennej szybie. Jego twarz była jak zwykle pozbawiona wyrazu. Wreszcie odwrócił się, wzruszając ramionami, i opuścił pokój, kierując się jakby nieświadomie do ogrodu.  
Gdy wyszedł na taras, przywitało go ciepłe, wieczorne powietrze. Zdawało mu się, że czuje subtelny zapach kwitnących astrów. Skądś dobiegało cykanie świerszcza. Z daleka, spoza liści drzew, przebijało światło.  
Ciekawość poprowadziła go dalej. Piasek pokrywający ogrodową ścieżkę tłumił odgłos jego kroków. Migoczący blask stawał się coraz intensywniejszy w miarę, jak zbliżał się do linii drzew.  
Dopiero, gdy dotarł już prawie do samego brzegu jeziora, stwierdził, że źródłem poświaty było rozpalone na plaży ognisko. Iskry strzelały w niebo wysokim słupem, płonące kawałki drewna potrzaskiwały cicho. Harry siedział nieopodal na piasku i w słabym blasku ognia przeglądał książkę. Nie uniósł głowy, dopóki Draco nie zbliżył się do niego.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że masz tak romantyczne zacięcie, Potter — zakpił. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie mógł przestać go drażnić, jakby nie umiejąc zrezygnować z dawnych przyzwyczajeń.  
Oczy Harry'ego zalśniły dziwnym blaskiem.  
— Akurat _ty_ to mówisz, Malfoy? — odparł z rozbawieniem. — Czytając samemu takie książki?  
Draco za późno dojrzał, że Harry trzyma w ręku sonety Szekspira, te same, których zapomniał zabrać ze sobą z pomostu po południu. Zanim zdążył zareagować, Harry odchrząknął teatralnie i z emfazą zaczął deklamować sztucznie drżącym głosem:

_Gdy oczy zamknę, widzę ciebie wcześniej, __  
__Bo w dzień na wszystko patrzę bez czułości; __  
__Gdy śpię, me oczy widzą ciebie we śnie __  
__I w ciemnym blasku są blaskiem ciemności. __  
__Więc jakże cień twój, co rozjaśnia cienie, __  
__Mógłby swym cieniem w dzień jasny i biały __  
__Zajaśnieć jeszcze jaśniejszym promieniem, __  
__Jeśli w snach oczom daje blask swój cały! __  
__I jakże mówię wzrok mam zaspokoić __  
__Widzeniem twojej postaci na jawie, __  
__Jeśli w noc głuchą twój cień we śnie stoi __  
__Tak piękny oczom, że aż obcy prawie! __  
__Dzień, to noc ślepa, która cię zaćmiła, __  
__Noc to dzień jasny, gdy sen ciebie zsyła.)_*

Przez moment stał jak skamieniały, czując, jak gorąco powoli uderza mu do głowy. Harry zachichotał.  
— O kim myślisz, gdy to czytasz? — zdołał jeszcze zapytać, wytrącając tym ostatecznie Dracona z równowagi.  
— Oddawaj to! — Na wpół rozzłoszczony, na wpół rozbawiony rzucił się na Harry'ego, który, nadal się śmiejąc, przetoczył się na bok, zasłaniając sobą książkę przed atakiem Malfoya. Miał na sobie jedynie bawełnianą koszulkę, Draco wyraźnie czuł twardość mięśni i ciepło jego ciała. Przepychanka trwała zaledwie kilka sekund. Gdy zorientował się, że ma piasek w ustach, a okulary Harry'ego wydają z siebie podejrzany trzask, zasapany oderwał się od przeciwnika.  
Harry oddychał ciężko, nadal zaciskając palce na okładce tomiku. Uśmieszek na jego twarzy rozpływał się powoli, im dłużej, niczym zahipnotyzowany, patrzył Draconowi w oczy. Dobrze znane napięcie powróciło, materializując się między nimi w niemal namacalną przeszkodę.  
— O czym myślisz teraz, gdy widzisz moją twarz? — zapytał Draco ochryple. Każda molekuła jego ciała domagała się bliskości Harry'ego, sprawiając, że z trudem nad sobą panował. — O tym, jak cię gwałciłem, czy o tym, jak całowałem?  
Serce nadal biło mu zbyt szybko, zmuszane do intensywniejszej pracy przez krążącą w żyłach adrenalinę. Mimo ciemności dostrzegł gwałtowny rumieniec na policzkach Harry'ego.  
— Jak całowałeś — przyznał się niechętnie, odwracając wzrok ku czarnemu jak noc jezioru.  
Przez chwilę milczeli, zdenerwowani, ustępując pola ciszy przerywanej trzaskaniem płomieni i pluskiem wody. Na bezchmurnym niebie zabłysły pierwsze gwiazdy. Czuł się tak, jakby obaj byli rozbitkami na bezludnej wyspie, bez nadziei na szybki ratunek. — Co właściwie stało się zaraz po tym, jak mnie zgwałciłeś? — Harry nabrał w garść drobnego piasku i zaczął go powoli przesypywać między palcami. — Nie mogę sobie niczego przypomnieć.  
Gęsia skórka na jego ramionach sprawiła, że Draco poczuł potrzebę przysunięcia się bliżej ognia. Żar palił mu twarz. Przymknął oczy.  
— Chwilę później aurorzy wpadli do kapliczki — odrzekł powoli.  
Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk rezygnacji.  
— Co za wyczucie czasu. — W jego głosie pobrzmiewała gorzka ironia. Draco widział, jak zaciska szczęki. Zdecydował się nie skomentować tego wtrącenia i powrócił do relacji.  
— W jednej chwili zapanował kompletny chaos. Złapałem cię pod pachy i wciągnąłem do jakiegoś ciemnego kąta, żebyś nie został przypadkowo trafiony. — Wspomnienia i emocje wróciły, na czele ze straszliwym poczuciem winy, którego nie potrafił się od tamtej pory pozbyć.  
Harry gwałtownie obrócił głowę w jego stronę.  
— Zadbałeś o moje bezpieczeństwo? — zapytał, z niedowierzaniem otwierając szeroko oczy. — Ale przecież… Zdemaskowałeś się tylko dlatego, żebym nie oberwał jakimś zaklęciem? — Zamilkł na chwilę z rozchylonymi ustami, spuszczając wzrok i wpatrując się we własne dłonie. — Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — dodał cicho po chwili.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami i odsunął pasemko włosów za ucho. Niewidzące spojrzenie wbił w ogień.  
— Bo wydawało mi się to w tamtej sytuacji właściwe. Nie myślałem o tym, co będzie później.  
— Dlatego właśnie tu jesteś. — To nie było pytanie, lecz stwierdzenie. — Dumbledore nie pozwolił ci wrócić do nich jako szpieg, skoro już wiedzą, że jesteś zdrajcą.  
Draco westchnął cicho.  
— Oni już od dawna podejrzewali mnie o zakazane kontakty z Zakonem. Tak czy owak, zawsze byli w stosunku do mnie nieufni.  
— A to dlaczego? — Odblask ognia migotał w szkłach okularów Harry'ego.  
Twarze Severusa i ojca stanęły mu przed oczyma. Poczuł, jak coś ściska go za serce.  
— Może opowiem ci to… innym razem — wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. — To długa historia.  
Harry zaakceptował odpowiedź.  
— Co stało się później? — zapytał ostrożnie.  
Draco zmarszczył czoło.  
— Śmierciożercy zostali dość szybko pokonani. Remus, Ginny i Tonks zabrali cię do Hogwartu, a ja zostałem na miejscu, rzygając jak kot. Dumbledore znalazł mnie nad ranem gdzieś w lesie. Nie mam pojęcia, co robiłem tam do tego czasu.  
Widział, jak Harry myśli nad czymś gorączkowo, przygryzając dolną wargę.  
— Dlaczego w ogóle zostałeś śmierciożercą? — spytał wreszcie. — Ojciec cię zmusił?  
Ostatnie przypuszczenie trafiło go jak cios.  
— Naprawdę myślisz, że ojciec wepchnął mnie do ich kręgu? — zripostował, unosząc brwi.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— Trudno mi to ocenić — odparł z lekkim zakłopotaniem.  
Draco roześmiał się sucho.  
— Nie był w stanie mnie dotknąć, nie mówiąc już o wzięciu w ramiona. Jak więc miałby mnie gdzieś wpychać? — odrzekł z sarkazmem, maskującym jego prawdziwe emocje. — Po zakończeniu szkoły złożono mi ofertę wstąpienia na służbę Czarnego Pana, którą przyjąłem. Ojciec mnie ani nie namawiał, ani nie zniechęcał. Dopiero gdy umierał zrozumiałem, że popełniłem błąd.  
Uniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w zielone oczy Harry'ego. Były Gryfon wpatrywał się w niego z napięciem. Nie potrafił odczytać wyrazu jego twarzy.  
— Przykro mi — wyszeptał.  
Draco skinął głową. Za nic w świecie nie chciał poruszać teraz tematu śmierci Lucjusza. Podniósł się bezszelestnie, otrzepując piasek z ubrania, po czym zrobił kilka kroków w stronę brzegu. Było już zupełnie ciemno. Zamknął oczy i głęboko wciągnął do płuc chłodne powietrze. Skądś dobiegał cichy głos nocnego ptaka.  
— Swoją drogą, miałeś rację. — Usłyszał wypowiedziane z wahaniem za jego plecami słowa. Coś powstrzymało go przed odwróceniem się i spojrzeniem Harry'emu w oczy. — To… to nie była tylko fizyczna reakcja, wtedy, w kapliczce. — Wyraźnie czuł, z jakim trudem Harry wydusza z siebie zdania. — W tamtej chwili naprawdę cię chciałem. Nawet jeśli sam nie umiem sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego. I zdaje mi się, że nadal ciebie chcę. — Fala gorąca, wywołana tym wyznaniem, w ułamku sekundy zawładnęła całym jego ciałem. Błyskawicznie obrócił się na piasku i wbił wzrok w Harry'ego, który kontynuował: — Możliwe, że zawsze było między nami jakieś dziwne napięcie. Być może nie dopuszczałem tego do siebie albo źle interpretowałem. I nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, co robić dalej. — Urwał i trzęsącymi się palcami zaczął rysować kręgi na sypkim piasku. Jego policzki płonęły.  
Draco nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Stał jak wbity w ziemię. Najchętniej złapałby Harry'ego i zaczął całować aż do utraty tchu, wiedział jednak, że tym razem nie byłoby to dobrym rozwiązaniem.  
— Coś ciągnie mnie do ciebie i odpycha jednocześnie — ciągnął Harry z wysiłkiem. — Jakaś część we mnie domaga się ciebie, ale nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek powinienem się temu poddać. Bo inna część cały czas boi się twojej bliskości. I nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, żeby to… nie bolało… w normalnej miłości między dwoma mężczyznami.  
Draco nie wiedział, co było bardziej gorące: ogień czy twarz Harry'ego. Zbliżył się ostrożnie i opadł na kolana za jego plecami, delikatnie kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. Poczuł, jak ciało Pottera zadrżało i zesztywniało pod jego palcami.  
— Ciiii… — szepnął mu cichutko prosto do ucha, po czym bardzo powoli i łagodnie dotknął wargami cienkiej, wrażliwej skóry jego szyi. Harry głośno wciągnął powietrze, powieki zadygotały mu lekko. — Nie zmuszam cię do niczego. Nigdy już cię do niczego nie zmuszę.  
Napięcie mięśni, głaskanych równomiernie, ustępowało stopniowo. Czuł ciepło ciała przez cienki materiał koszulki. Na chwilę znowu powróciło wspomnienie nocy w kapliczce i wiedział, że Harry myśli teraz o tym samym.  
— Draco?  
— Hm?  
Jego imię w ustach Harry'ego nadal brzmiało dziwnie obco.  
— Cieszę się, że to byłeś ty, a nie któryś z nich. — Harry zwlekał przez chwilę, po czym ostrożnie oparł się plecami o pierś Dracona.  
Jego ramiona same, bez użycia woli, zamknęły się wokół ciepłego ciała.

*„Sonet 43" (The Sonnets, Sonnet 43) William Szekspir, przełożył Juliusz Żuławski

**Koniec rozdziału jedenastego**


	12. Chapter 12

_Gdy zapłaczesz, otrę wszystkie twe łzy, __  
__gdy zakrzyczysz, odpędzę twój strach. __  
__Przez całe te lata trzymałem twą dłoń, __  
__I nadal możesz mieć mnie całego._  
(Evanescence, „My Immortal")

**Rozdział dwunasty**

_Nie gra roli, co będziemy robić ani dokąd pójdziemy: __  
__nigdy nie zapomnimy tego do końca. __  
__A zwłaszcza tego, co było między nami._

Budząc się, czuł łagodny dotyk wiatru we włosach. Powietrze pachniało wystygłym popiołem. Jego ręka natrafiła na wilgotny piasek, gdy, dygocząc z chłodu, pomacał dookoła w poszukiwaniu okularów.  
Słońce przebłyskiwało już sponad muru otaczającego zaczarowany ogród. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że leży w miękkim, granatowym śpiworze i że najwyraźniej spędził całą noc pod gołym niebem.  
Draco siedział na piasku kilka kroków od niego, obejmując podciągnięte kolana ramionami i patrząc na niego w zamyśleniu. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, kąciki ust drgnęły mu w rozbawieniu.  
— Dzień dobry, śpiąca królewno. — Wyraźnie słyszał przyjazną drwinę w głosie Malfoya. — Dobrze się spało?  
Odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem, siadając.  
— Tak dobrze, że nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio mi się to zdarzyło — wyjaśnił szorstko. Było to zgodne z prawdą. Nie dręczyły go zwykłe koszmary i czuł się całkowicie wypoczęty. Jedynie spojrzenie byłego Ślizgona wzbudzało w nim niepokój. — Jak długo już mnie tak obserwujesz? — zapytał, mrużąc oczy.  
— Wystarczająco, by móc stwierdzić, że śpiący Harry Potter to miły widok — odparł Draco z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem. — Z pewnością niewielu miało do tej pory przyjemność oglądania cię w tym stanie.  
Harry pomyślał, że jego zarumieniona od snu twarz musiała nabrać teraz barwy wozu mugolskiej straży pożarnej.  
— Raczej niewielu — przytaknął zmieszany, niezręcznie wyplątując się ze śpiwora i próbując bezskutecznie przygładzić palcami sterczące włosy. — A ty w ogóle nie spałeś?  
Draco prychnął wesoło.  
— Na serio uważasz, że mógłbym zasnąć po takim wyznaniu, jakie zrobiłeś mi zeszłej nocy?  
Spojrzenie szarych oczu sprowadziło dreszcz, przeszywający go od stóp do głów. Co takiego powiedział Draconowi przy ognisku? Że go _pragnął_? Na samo wspomnienie poczuł suchość w gardle. Chyba oszalał do reszty.  
— Ten dom musi być obłożony jakąś klątwą, zmuszającą do mówienia prawdy — roześmiał się z przymusem, nie mogąc pozbyć się jednak lekkiego drżenia głosu. — Coś nakazuje nam być szczerymi w stosunku do siebie.  
Radosny grymas Dracona zniknął, zastąpiony przez otwarty uśmiech, który zdał się Harry'emu czymś absolutnie nieznanym.  
— Na to wychodzi — odpowiedział spokojnie. — I nie jest to z pewnością jedyne zaklęcie, nałożone na tę posiadłość. — Sprawnym ruchem podniósł się z piasku i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Harry'ego. — Chodź, idziemy na śniadanie — zadecydował i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.  
Tym razem się nie zawahał. Przyjął podaną mu dłoń i pozwolił Draconowi podciągnąć się do góry.

XXX

— Skąd właściwie znasz bajkę o śpiącej królewnie? — zaciekawił się Harry, kładąc plasterek salami na bułce. Jego włosy nadal błyszczały w słońcu wilgotnym połyskiem po niedawnej kąpieli.  
Draco spróbował ukryć uśmiech za filiżanką kawy.  
— Blaise ma babkę półkrwi — wyjaśnił. — Gdy byliśmy dziećmi, często opowiadała nam mugolskie bajki, które znała od swej matki. Między innymi tę o śpiącej królewnie. — Nagle znów usłyszał uspokajające stukanie drutów, szelest włóczki i ciche poskrzypywanie fotela na biegunach.  
Po przeciwnej stronie stołu Harry uniósł głowę, spojrzał ze zdziwieniem, a po chwili zaczął się śmiać.  
— Blaise ma babkę półkrwi? — powtórzył szyderczo. — I komuś takiemu wolno było trafić do Slytherinu?  
Jego śmiech okazał się zaraźliwy.  
— Nie wszyscy z nas są tak czystokrwiści, jak wydawało się to wam, Gryfonom — odparł rezolutnie.  
Winorośl malowniczo porastająca taras przemieniła się w ciągu nocy w żółto-czerwone morze liści, zapowiadając bliskie nadejście jesieni. Przez chwilę pomyślał, iż ich wzajemny układ nabrał pewnej swobody, że siedzenie z Harrym Potterem na zalanym słońcem tarasie przy porannej kawie było czymś niezwykle idyllicznym i nieziemsko spokojnym.  
Wystarczyło jednak przypadkowe zetknięcie się czubków ich palców, gdy jednocześnie sięgnęli po słoik z marmoladą, aby ogień wybuchł w nich na nowo. Draco poczuł dziwne łaskotanie w żołądku, a swoboda ustąpiła miejsca trudnemu do zniesienia napięciu. Wiedział, że z Harrym działo się to samo.  
— Masz nadal kontakt z Blaise'em? — zapytał Potter, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała raptem dziwna chrypka.  
Wspomnienie Zabiniego tutaj, w tym ogrodzie, wydało mu się w jakiś sposób nieprzyjemne. Mimo tego zmusił się do odpowiedzi.  
— Pracuje w ministerstwie, w dziale Magicznego Transportu. Jest jednym z niewielu Ślizgonów, którzy nigdy nie myśleli nawet o przejściu na ciemną stronę — poinformował. — Spotykam się z nim… czasami… — uzupełnił po chwili niechętnie, nerwowo wiercąc się na krześle.  
Kąciki ust Harry'ego uniosły się w przelotnym uśmiechu.  
— Rozumiem — stwierdził wyzywająco.  
Rozbawiony wyraz twarzy Pottera dał Draconowi do zrozumienia, że jego przypuszczenia krążyły najwyraźniej wokół dość intymnych tematów. Westchnął cicho i postanowił przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.  
Choć wcale tego nie chciał, jego myśli powróciły znowu do minionego wieczoru przy ognisku. Przypomniał sobie, jak jego ramiona same otoczyły drżące ciało Harry'ego i trzymały je w ciepłym uścisku. Albo Potter pobudzał w nim nieznany mu do tej pory instynkt opiekuńczy, albo nagle sam zrobił się niewytłumaczalnie sentymentalny. Inaczej nie był w stanie pojąć własnych reakcji. Niechętnie przyznał się sam przed sobą, że to proste trzymanie Harry'ego w ramionach, bez jakichkolwiek podtekstów czy ukrytych intencji, i patrzenie w powoli dopalające się ognisko sprawiło mu wielką przyjemność.  
— Czy kiedykolwiek żałowałeś, że wybrałeś karierę aurora? — zapytał po chwili, przerywając ciszę. Już od dawna chciał to wiedzieć.  
Wyczuł, że Harry nie był przygotowany na pytania tego typu. W jego oczach pojawił się dziwny wyraz, a samo zebranie się na odpowiedź zajęło mu sporo czasu.  
— O, tak — wyszeptał. — I to często. Najbardziej chyba po wypadku Rona. — Powędrował spojrzeniem w dal. Tym razem Draco rozpoznał, że tym dziwnym wyrazem był smutek.  
Wiatr zaszumiał liśćmi winorośli.  
— Co się wtedy wydarzyło? — spytał tak ostrożnie, jak tylko potrafił. — Gdy temat schodzi na Rona i Hermionę, to cały Zakon od razu nabiera wody w usta.  
Harry przygryzł dolną wargę. Nadal nie patrzył na Dracona.  
— Razem zaczęliśmy studia na Akademii Aurorów, Ron i ja — zaczął, nerwowo splatając palce rąk opartych o blat stołu. — Na trzecim roku wpadliśmy w zasadzkę niedaleko Edynburga. Jeden ze śmierciożerców zaszedł mnie od tyłu, w czasie, gdy pojedynkowałem się z kimś innym. Ron chciał mnie ochronić i rzucił się prosto na linię zaklęcia — urwał, oddychając ciężko. — Jeszcze w Hogwarcie, w pierwszej klasie, zawsze powtarzał, że życie jest jak partia szachów. — Zaśmiał się krótko i gorzko. — Niekiedy trzeba poświęcić jedną z figur. Ron znał przepowiednię i rolę, którą miałem w niej odegrać. Najpewniej uznał, że jestem ważniejszą figurą niż on sam. — Potrząsnął głową, jakby nadal nie mógł po tak długim czasie uwierzyć w to, co się stało.  
Draco przełknął ślinę. Nigdy nie lubił Weasleya, mimo tego słowa Harry'ego go poruszyły.  
— Co to było za zaklęcie?  
— Czarnomagiczne. Nikt do tej pory nie był w stanie dokładnie stwierdzić, jakie. — W oczach Harry'ego pojawiło się nagle wielkie zmęczenie. — Czar trafił Rona w kręgosłup. Uzdrowiciele ze Świętego Munga powiedzieli, że najprawdopodobniej już nigdy nie będzie mógł chodzić.  
Poczuł nagłą potrzebę uściśnięcia ręki Harry'ego. Nie mógł się jednak zebrać na odwagę.  
— Przykro mi — rzekł cicho, dziwiąc się, że powiedział to z całkowitą szczerością.  
Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.  
— Całe szczęście, że ma Hermionę — kontynuował. — Bez niej załamałby się zupełnie. Po wypadku oboje odwrócili się od czarodziejskiego świata i żyją jak zwykli mugole w Kanadzie, gdzieś w Górach Skalistych. Tęsknię za nimi. Ale rozumiem ich decyzję. Tutaj nigdy nie udałoby im się zapomnieć.  
Sekundy przemijały w ciszy. Kilka wróbli wylądowało na tarasie, zabierając się za pilne wydziobywanie okruchów z ziemi.  
Draco lekko skinął głową.  
— Tych, których _on_ ma na sumieniu, zaczyna robić się za dużo — odszepnął, po czym przemógł się i objął dłonią smukłe palce Harry'ego, powoli i delikatnie, niemal bojaźliwie, tak, jakby były zrobione z cienkiego szkła, a nie z krwi i kości.  
Zamyślony Potter z lekkim zaskoczeniem spojrzał na swą rękę, ale z jakiegoś powodu jej nie cofnął. Ledwo zauważalnie zmarszczył brwi.  
— Tak — odrzekł pewnym głosem. — A my ich pomścimy. Każdego z osobna. — Wzrok Harry'ego oderwał się od ich splecionych palców i powędrował do twarzy Dracona, jakby czegoś w niej szukał. — Powiedz mi, co skłoniło cię do przejścia na naszą stronę — zażądał cicho. W jego oczach było coś proszącego, jakby dobrze rozumiał, że Draconowi niełatwo będzie opowiedzieć tę historię.  
Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu. Nie miał wrażenia, że siedzi przed kimś obcym, już nie. Ułatwiło mu to odnaleźć punkt zaczepienia, coś, od czego mógłby zacząć.  
— Mój ojciec należał do ludzi, którzy zawsze starają się obrócić każdą sytuację na własną korzyść — rozpoczął niespiesznie, krzywiąc się przy tym. — Gdy Czarny Pan pierwszy raz sięgnął po władzę, przyłączył się do niego. Po części dlatego, że miał podobne poglądy, ale również i z tego względu, że widział w tym olbrzymi potencjał dla siebie. Nie był jednak głupi, w odróżnieniu od mojej ciotki i wuja, którzy dali się wtrącić do Azkabanu. Po upadku Voldemorta wyparł się przynależności do jego zwolenników. I nie byłby Lucjuszem, gdyby nie udało mu się wyjść z opresji przy pomocy kłamstw. — Głośno odetchnął przez nos, niewidzący wzrok wbijając w róg stołu. — Voldemort potrzebował prawie czternastu lat, by objawić się ponownie. Za drugim razem mojemu ojcu przyszło już trudniej zmienić strony i przekonać swego pana o lojalności. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby w tak krótkim czasie udało mu się to tak naprawdę do końca. Jak wiesz, rok po powrocie Voldemorta został aresztowany i skazany na Azkaban. — Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie i Draco miał wrażenie, że wstrzymuje oddech. — Odsiedział w sumie pięć lat. Gdy do nas wrócił, był już tylko ludzkim wrakiem. Złamali go dementorzy. — Przymknął oczy, z całych sił starając się nie myśleć o pustym wzroku Lucjusza. — Zaledwie kilka tygodni później śmierciożercy oskarżyli Severusa Snape'a o szpiegostwo. Nigdy mi się nie przyznał, że naprawdę pracował dla Dumbledore'a i Zakonu. Owszem, podejrzewałem go o to, podobnie jak i cała reszta. Nie mam pojęcia, co dokładnie utwierdziło Czarnego Pana w jego przypuszczeniach. — Zadygotał. — Nie zabili go od razu. Torturowali go całymi dniami. Ale nie zdołali wydrzeć z niego żadnych zeznań. Trzeciej nocy po tym, jak go złapali, pomogłem mu uciec.  
Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.  
— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — zapytał. — Stałeś przecież po stronie Voldemorta.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Do końca sam tego nie wiem — wymamrotał. — Może jakiś krótki moment słabości? Nie pytaj mnie. W tamtej chwili uznałem, że to właściwe — westchnął i ponownie odwrócił wzrok. — Od chwili skończenia Hogwartu Severus i ja byliśmy sobie… dość bliscy, więc podejrzenie od razu padło na mnie. — Z trudem wrócił do opowieści. — A Voldemort po raz kolejny zademonstrował okrucieństwo, żądając od Lucjusza okazania lojalności przez zmuszenie mnie do mówienia. — Zdawał sobie sprawę, że uśmiech na jego twarzy jest już tylko pełnym cierpienia grymasem. Ból nadal był dotkliwy, choć od tamtych wydarzeń minęło już tak wiele czasu. — Mówiłem ci, że ojciec nie był w stanie mnie skrzywdzić. Nie udało mu się nawet wycelować we mnie różdżki. — Próbował ukryć wysiłek, jaki kosztowały go następne słowa. — Tej nocy widziałem go żywego po raz ostatni. Kilka dni potem odnaleziono jego trupa w jakimś lesie. Do dziś nie wiem, co dokładnie się stało.  
Przerwał. Nie wspomniał o niemających końca Cruciatusach, którymi Voldemort doprowadził go na skraj obłędu po tym, gdy Lucjusz okazał się nie być wystarczająco lojalny. Przemilczał też fakt, że nawet torturowany nie przyznał się do zdrady, więc niczego mu nie udowodniono. Jak przez mgłę poczuł ucisk na palcach i zdziwiony stwierdził, że Harry nadal trzyma go za rękę. Po chwili powrócił do przerwanego wątku.  
— Jego śmierć otworzyła mi oczy. Nie mógł mieć właściwych przekonań, skoro zapłacił za nie życiem. Zająłem więc miejsce Severusa w Zakonie. On sam przebywa teraz gdzieś w jakimś europejskim azylu. Od tamtej pory nie miałem od niego żadnych wieści. Jest wygnańcem. Nawiązanie z nim kontaktu jest zbyt niebezpieczne.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, nie patrząc na siebie, podczas gdy demony przeszłości powoli wycofywały się w tę samą ciemność, z której nadeszły.  
— Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że byliście sobie ze Snape'em bliscy? — odezwał się Harry wreszcie z lekkim błyskiem w oku. — Albo zapytam inaczej: czy jest w ogóle ktoś, z kim nie miałeś jeszcze romansu?  
Poczuł, jak zalewa go rumieniec, ale mimo tego udało mu się pokryć zmieszanie ironicznym skrzywieniem ust.  
— Tak, jest — odparł, przeszywając lśniące oczy Harry'ego szelmowskim spojrzeniem. — Ty.  
Potter daremnie próbował powstrzymać uśmiech. A potem łagodnie zaczął głaskać kciukiem wierzch dłoni Dracona.  
Dreszcz powędrował od ręki przez ramię, a stamtąd rozbiegł się po całym ciele. Oddech mu przyspieszył. Przez moment obawiał się, że już nie zdoła się opanować.  
— Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa, wiesz? — wydusił ochryple.  
— Tak — uśmiechnął się Harry. — Wiem.

_Rany mogą się nie zagoić, __  
__ten ból jest zbyt wszechobecny. __  
__Za dużo wszystkiego, co mógłby zdołać wyleczyć czas._  
(Evanescence, „My Immortal")

**Koniec rozdziału dwunastego**


	13. Chapter 13

_Zostaw wszystko za sobą __  
__Przekrocz granicę __  
__Staw czoła prawdzie __  
__I nie miej czasu, __  
__nie miej czasu spłonąć _  
(The Rasmus, „Time to Burn")

**Rozdział trzynasty**

_Nie chciałem zacząć cię lubić. __  
__Nie chciałem stać się łatwiejszym do zranienia, niż już jestem. __  
__I za późno zauważyłem, że moje zamiary spełzły na niczym._

— Coś jest nie tak z tą pogodą, nie uważasz?  
Siedzieli na krawędzi drewnianego pomostu, z podwiniętymi nogawkami spodni i stopami zanurzonymi w chłodnych falach jeziora, rozkoszując się sielską atmosferą. Liście drzew przebarwiły się już wprawdzie na różne odcienie żółci, brązu i czerwieni, ale południowe słońce nadal prażyło o wiele za gorąco jak na tę porę roku.  
Draco otworzył oczy, mrużąc je natychmiast w jaskrawym świetle dnia, i leniwie spojrzał na niego z ukosa.  
— Chodzi ci o to, że ciągle jest tak ciepło? — zapytał, wzruszając ramionami. — Kolejny raz stawiam na Dumbledore'a. Wyobraź sobie, co by było, gdybyśmy cały czas mieli typową londyńską pogodę, nic, tylko zimno, szarość i deszcz. Wtedy jego terapia nie odniosłaby tak dobrych efektów, prawda?  
Harry spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu. Przeszyło go niepokojące uczucie. Dziwnym trafem w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni nie myślał o prawdziwej przyczynie ich pobytu w tym domu. Stała obecność Dracona nabrała cech normalności, tak, jakby nigdy nie było inaczej, nie redukując jednak panującego między nimi napięcia.  
— Być może masz rację — westchnął, ogarniając wzrokiem jezioro. Powietrze było nieruchome, a powierzchnia wody przypominała gładką, lustrzaną taflę.  
— Ja zawsze mam rację — stwierdził Draco, uśmiechając się bezczelnie. — A na upał pomaga tylko jedno… pozbycie się ubrań.  
Zanim Harry zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zaprotestować, Malfoy zerwał się na nogi, ściągnął koszulkę przez głowę i zaczął rozpinać dżinsy. Pozbywając się poszczególnych warstw materiału ukazał mlecznobiałą, nieskazitelną skórę, wyrzeźbione treningiem mięśnie brzucha i szczupłe, nieco żylaste uda. Harry siedział bez ruchu, zdolny jedynie do osłupiałego gapienia się na niego.  
— Co ty… właściwie zamierzasz? — spytał, stwierdzając, że dziwnym trafem głos wymyka mu się spod kontroli.  
Draco roześmiał się pod nosem i zsunął spodnie z nóg. Czarne bokserki odznaczały się ostrym kontrastem od bladości jego ciała.  
— Bez paniki, wielki bohaterze, chcę się tylko nieco ochłodzić.  
Zakłopotany Harry odwrócił wzrok.  
— O ile tym razem nie zdejmiesz z siebie wszystkiego… — mruknął cichutko pod nosem.  
Malfoy zdołał go jednak usłyszeć.  
— Tym razem? — odparł, niewinnie mrugając szarymi oczami. Zbyt niewinnie jak na niego.  
Świadomość, co właśnie powiedział, trafiła go jak grom i sprawiła, że ugryzł się w język. Czyżby akurat przyznał się byłemu Ślizgonowi, że obserwował go wtedy, tej nocy, gdy ten kąpał się nago? Poczuł uderzające do głowy gorąco i wiedział, że nie powstrzyma rumieńca. Z wahaniem uniósł wzrok, czekając na uszczypliwy komentarz.  
Który jednak nie nadszedł. Draco uśmiechnął się tylko z rozbawieniem, po czym wziął krótki rozbieg i wskoczył, rozbryzgując tyle wody, ile tylko się dało. Na chwilę ciemna tafla zamknęła się nad jego głową, zanim prychając wynurzył się z powrotem i popłynął, kierując się ku środkowi jeziora.  
Harry otarł krople ze szkieł okularów i ze stronic trzymanej na kolanach książki, próbując wrócić do przerwanej lektury. Z niewielkim powodzeniem. Cały czas przyłapywał się na śledzeniu wzrokiem smugi blond włosów, równomiernie i spokojnie przemierzającej wodną trasę. W ramionach i nogach czuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie i po raz tysięczny zadawał sobie pytanie, dlaczego Draco pociąga go w ten niewytłumaczalny sposób. Dość dużo trudu kosztowało go przyznanie się, że Malfoy zakradał się za często do jego myśli już za czasów szkolnych. Niegdyś, zapędzany przez Dursleyów do pracy w ogródku, pytał się czasami sam siebie, co powiedziałby Draco widząc go w takim położeniu. Każdy powrót do Hogwartu oznaczał rytualne spojrzenie w stronę stołu Ślizgonów podczas pierwszego posiłku w Wielkiej Sali, a tym samym na Malfoya. Oczywiście doskonale pamiętał też uczucie satysfakcji, które go ogarnęło, gdy Draco stłukł na jego widok próbówkę na egzaminie do sumów. To niemożliwe, żeby przez całe te lata panowała między nimi wyłącznie wrogość. Nie teraz, gdy sprawy przyjęły tak diametralny obrót.  
Rozmyślania przerwał mu powrót ociekającego wodą Dracona, z kocią zręcznością podciągającego się na deski pomostu i z westchnieniem ulgi padającego brzuchem na wyczarowany dmuchany materac, który pełnym protestu jękiem i świstem zareagował na ciężar jego ciała.  
Harry zmarszczył czoło. O skupieniu się na czytanej powieści mowy nie było. Zamknął książkę, odchylił się do tyłu, oparł na łokciach i półleżąc obserwował schnące powoli krople na plecach Dracona. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od podziwiania kanciastych zarysów mięśni na jego plecach i subtelnej linii kręgosłupa. Blada skóra Malfoya źle znosiła słońce i w kilku miejscach zdążyła się już zaczerwienić.  
— Przejdź lepiej w cień albo nasmaruj się mleczkiem przeciwsłonecznym, jeśli nie chcesz wyglądać dziś wieczorem jak pieczony kurczak — zauważył pozornie swobodnym tonem.  
Draco uniósł powieki i taksował go przez chwilę wzrokiem.  
— Gdybyś był tak miły i zaopiekował się moimi plecami — powiedział, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko. — Mam tubkę kremu w kieszeni spodni.  
W jego oczach zamigotało coś zastanawiającego. Coś wyzywającego. Coś, co Harry zinterpretował jako _Odważysz się, czy nie?_  
W ułamku sekundy jego usta zrobiły się suche jak pieprz. Żołądek ścisnął się boleśnie, a serce zabiło mocniej. Przez moment siedział jak skamieniały, niezdolny do wykonania najmniejszego ruchu. Co się z nim działo? Dotykał już przecież Dracona, gdy oglądał Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu. No i dziś rano, gdy trzymał go za rękę. Najwyraźniej teraz to było coś innego. Malfoy nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.  
— Nie gryzę — rzekł spokojnie, bez cienia sarkazmu w głosie. — Krem też nie, o ile wiem.  
Jego słowa spowodowały, że Harry jak w transie sięgnął do stosiku ubrań, wydobył tubkę i uklęknął przy materacu. Nie pojmował własnych reakcji. Dlaczego czuł taką tremę, myśląc o nasmarowaniu kremem czyichś pleców? Czy dlatego, że jeszcze żaden mężczyzna nie zażądał od niego czegoś podobnego? A może dlatego, że był to właśnie Draco, leżący przed nim półnagi?  
Malfoy oparł czoło o skrzyżowane przedramiona. Jego pierś unosiła się i opadała wyraźnie przyspieszonym rytmem. Harry wyczuł, że Draco nie był wcale tak odprężony, jak udawał. Dodało mu to odwagi do zrobienia następnego kroku.  
Wycisnął odrobinę chłodnej, kremowej emulsji na trzęsące się dłonie i rozgrzał ją nieco pocierając je o siebie. A potem łagodnie położył ręce na lekko zaczerwienionej skórze.  
Draco drgnął przy pierwszym dotyku, gwałtownie wdychając powietrze, co na pewno nie wynikało z temperatury kremu. Powietrze zdawało się trzeszczeć od niemal namacalnego napięcia. Harry stwierdził ze zdumieniem, że wstrzymuje oddech. Widział drgające powieki Malfoya.  
Ostrożnie, niemal bojaźliwie przeciągnął dłońmi wzdłuż jego pleców, znacząc je białą, śliską smugą. Żar leżącego obok ciała parzył mu palce. Spodziewał się wielu wrażeń, zanim dotknął rozgrzanej skóry, ale na pewno nie tej niewiarygodnej miękkości i delikatności. Nie wiedząc czemu, czuł się tym zszokowany w dziwnie bolesny, nie dający się złagodzić sposób.  
Subtelny zapach kremu, zmieszany z indywidualną wonią Dracona, hipnotyzował mu zmysły. Czas stanął w miejscu. Ogród zatonął w nienaturalnej ciszy. A może tylko tak mu się zdawało, bo jedynym, co do niego docierało, był głośny szum krwi w uszach? Dłonie same odnajdywały drogę, podróżując poprzez połacie mięśni, ścięgien i kości, niespiesznie masując łopatki i kark, nie zważając na to, że skóra już dawno zdążyła wchłonąć krem.  
Opuścił ręce dopiero wtedy, gdy Draco uniósł głowę. Wewnętrzne powierzchnie dłoni paliły go jak ogień. Czuł, jak coś dziwnie ściska go w brzuchu. A może raczej jeszcze niżej. Mocno zagryzł usta. Całe jego ciało domagało się Dracona, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, wiedział, że nie ma sensu zaprzeczać. Tylko coś w jego głowie powstrzymywało go jeszcze przed poddaniem się temu pragnieniu.  
Draco odwrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na niego z dołu prawie rozmarzonym wzrokiem.  
— Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz — szepnął tak cicho, że Harry odgadł te słowa bardziej, niż je usłyszał. Spiął się odruchowo. Przy pierwszym pocałunku Draco go zaskoczył, odbierając demonom strachu szansę przejęcia nad nim kontroli. Droga odwrotna wydawała się być jednak jeszcze niemożliwa do pokonania. Nie potrafił być w tej grze kimś, kto przejmuje inicjatywę, przeszkadzała mu w tym jakaś bariera, której sam nie umiał przekroczyć. Im bardziej próbował, tym silniej go powstrzymywała. — Czego się tak boisz? — Znów szept, zdający się dobiegać gdzieś z bardzo daleka.  
Otaczający ich czar mówienia prawdy zadziałał i tym razem.  
— Tego, że będąc blisko ciebie, gdy tylko zamknę oczy, znów znajdę się w kapliczce — odszepnął, wstrząśnięty nagłym dreszczem.  
Remus powiedział mu kiedyś, że mądrze jest bać się strachu. Ale w żadnym wypadku nie czuł się teraz mądry, był raczej jak obawiające się ciemności dziecko.  
Delikatny dotyk palców na policzku, pieszczota włosów. Śnił czy działo się to naprawdę?  
— Więc nie zamykaj oczu.  
Odpowiedź była tak prosta i logiczna, że prawie się uśmiechnął. Ale tylko prawie.  
_To_ tkwiło w nim głębiej, niż przypuszczał. I nie dawało się przepędzić samą konfrontacją ani kilkoma otwartymi rozmowami z kimś, kto wyzwolił w nim tę traumę. Być może nigdy już nie uda mu się tego pozbyć. Być może będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić i nauczyć żyć ze zranioną psychiką.  
— Chciałbym, żeby to było takie proste — szepnął, wstając. — Przykro mi.  
Ogarnął ostatnim badawczym spojrzeniem twarz Dracona, zatrzymując się na jego oczach. Malfoy jako pierwszy spuścił wzrok. Zamyślony, z chaosem w duszy, Harry odwrócił się i powoli odszedł w stronę tarasu.

XXX

Wieczór przeciągnął się w noc. Z kolacją przenieśli się do jadalni, gdyż po zapadnięciu zmroku na tarasie panował zbyt wielki chłód.  
Przygnębiający nastrój, trwający od południa spędzonego nad jeziorem, rozwiał się po przystawkach, którym towarzyszyło kilka kieliszków czerwonego wina. Atmosfera zrobiła się niemal odprężająca. Starali się unikać poważniejszych tematów, wyciągając stare historie z Hogwartu i kłócąc się na temat quidditcha.  
Draco obserwował ukradkiem Harry'ego, zajętego pochłanianiem deseru. Jego policzki były zarumienione od wina, a oczy lśniły w blasku świec. Nic w tej chwili nie wskazywało na to, że przeszedł przez piekło, którego wspomnienie dręczyło go do tej pory.  
W zamyśleniu tarł podbródek, cofając się myślami kilka godzin wstecz. Jednak pomylił się w ocenie. Wydawało mu się, że od paru dni z Harrym jest coraz lepiej. Okazało się to jednak złudzeniem. To, co przeżył, uszkodziło jego psychikę silniej, niż Draco zakładał. Jasne, że rodziło się w nim współczucie. Ale nie tak wielkie jak gniew i niemoc w obliczu własnej bezsilności. Nie było niczego, co mógłby zrobić, żeby pomóc Harry'emu.  
Milczeli, wspinając się razem na schody prowadzące do ich pokoi. Nie było to jednak nieprzyjemna, ciążąca cisza. Draco szedł przodem, oświetlając drogę trzymanym w ręku lichtarzem. Stare stopnie skrzypiały pod jego ciężarem, zakłócając jako jedyny odgłos spokój domu, który teraz zdawał się jak gdyby powstrzymywać oddech.  
Gdy tylko stanęli w korytarzu na pierwszym piętrze, nadal wydzielającym lekką woń stęchlizny, od razu zauważył, że coś było inaczej. Kolejne, uważniejsze spojrzenie przyniosło rozwiązanie, na widok którego jęknął w duchu z przerażenia: „O nie, znowu".  
Drzwi zniknęły. Nie, nie wszystkie. Stara komórka na miotły nadal była na swoim miejscu, podobnie jak drzwi do biblioteki i do pokoju Harry'ego. To jego własny pokój przepadł. Tam, gdzie się wcześniej znajdował, teraz widniała nieskalana niczym powierzchnia pasiastej, niemodnej tapety.  
Poczuł narastającą wściekłość, nie wiedząc do końca, przeciw komu była ona skierowana.  
— No dobrze — stwierdził, zaciskając ze złością szczęki. — W takim razie rozbiję sobie obóz w bibliotece.  
Harry spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Widać było, jak za jego naznaczonym blizną czołem toczy się wojna myśli.  
— Nie wygłupiaj się — odrzekł w końcu. — Mój pokój jest wystarczająco duży, by pomieścić dwie osoby.  
Przez moment Draco mógł tylko gapić się na niego w osłupieniu.  
— Poważnie? — zapytał głosem pozbawionym wyrazu. Mrowienie powróciło, z każdą sekundą odczuwalne silniej, jakby cała armada mrówek urządziła sobie przemarsz po jego ciele. Potter w odpowiedzi uniósł tylko brew i otworzył drzwi do swej sypialni. I zamarł w progu.  
— Co tu się dzieje? — wydobył z siebie ochrypły szept.  
Draco ostrożnie przecisnął się obok niego w głąb pokoju. Dziwnym sposobem pomieszczenie zrobiło się przestronniejsze. Obok szafy Harry'ego pojawiła się druga, przed którą stała jego własna walizka. Również łóżko wydawało się być szersze niż podczas jego pierwszej wizyty. Kompletowi czerwonej pościeli towarzyszył drugi, ciemnozielony. Należący do niego, jak stwierdził po chwili. Na poduszce rozpoznał też swoją piżamę. Przełknął ślinę.  
— Znowu Dumbledore? — wydusił z siebie Harry słabym, nieswoim głosem. Jego oczy za szkłami okularów były okrągłe i wielkie jak spodki.  
Draco potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, żeby Dumbledore chciał, abyśmy spali razem w jednym łóżku — mruknął. — To musi być coś innego.  
Przestraszony obrócił się na pięcie, gdy stukot zamykanych drzwi niespodziewanie przerwał ciszę. Harry opierał się plecami o futrynę. Jego twarz była blada, a w oczach widniał cień strachu.  
Draco uśmiechnął się w duchu. Czyżby Harry obawiał się, że skwapliwie wykorzysta nadarzającą się okazję, rzucając się na niego od razu?  
Niespiesznie obszedł łóżko, podchodząc do zielonej pościeli. Sięgnął po piżamę i pogłaskał palcami jej chłodny materiał.  
— Chodźmy lepiej spać — powiedział stanowczo. — Późno już, a ostatniej nocy nie zmrużyłem oka.  
Wyczuł, jak Harry rozluźnia się odrobinę, na tyle, by móc zrobić kilka ostrożnych kroków w kierunku łóżka. Powietrze między nimi iskrzyło się od napięcia, tak że prawie słyszał jego trzaskanie. Zdjął sweter, nie odwracając wzroku od Harry'ego. Koszulka i dżinsy jako następne opadły na podłogę.  
Harry wahał się tylko moment, zanim nie poszedł za jego przykładem. W jego twarzy nie odbijały się już żadne emocje. Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w szare, podczas gdy pozbywali się kolejnych sztuk garderoby. Pozłocona słońcem skóra mignęła na chwilę, zanim nie skryła jej kraciasta tkanina piżamy.  
To było niezwykłe uczucie, kłaść się do tego samego łóżka z Harrym Potterem. Być tak bliskim celu swoich marzeń i jednocześnie tak od niego oddalonym. Omal się nie roześmiał, ogarniając umysłem absurd tej sytuacji.  
Potter zgasił światło i rzuciwszy ciche „dobranoc" zwinął się niczym jeż w kłębek na samym krańcu łóżka.  
Draco wiedział, że nie zaśnie od razu. Nie pozwalał mu na to zbyt szybki puls i nadmiar pytań kotłujących się pod czaszką. Leżał na plecach, wpatrzony w sufit i wsłuchany z uśmiechem na ustach w regularny oddech Harry'ego.

**Koniec rozdziału trzynastego**


	14. Chapter 14

_Zabijasz mnie __  
__uśmiechem rozbawienia __  
__Moje serce wali głośniej niż huk piekła __  
__Zanurzam się w twych oczach __  
__wywracam całe życie do góry nogami __  
__Wrastasz we mnie __  
__Im dalej od ciebie uciekam __  
__tym bardziej się zbliżasz_  
(Guano Apes, „Don't You Turn Your Back On Me")

**Rozdział czternasty**

_— Śpij ze mną. __  
__— Czy ty wiesz, czego ode mnie żądasz?_

Obudziły go łaskoczące w twarz włosy. Musiało być jeszcze bardzo wcześnie. Poczuł, że nie jest sam w łóżku. Obok niego spoczywał ktoś ciepły, mocno przywierając plecami do jego piersi.  
_Ginny_, pomyślał z uśmiechem, balansując na granicy snu i jawy. Tylko odrobinę cierpki, raczej męski zapach, bijący od tego ciała, wydał mu się jakoś nie na miejscu.  
Uniósł powieki, mrugając. Szare światło poranka wpadające do pokoju przez okno było jeszcze blade, ale wystarczające, by mógł rozpoznać, że łaskoczące go w policzek kosmyki nie były rude, lecz platynowe. Powoli dotarło do niego, że to nie kobieta dzieli z nim łóżko, a gdy sekundę później przypomniał sobie, komu zaoferował wczorajszego wieczoru nocleg w swojej sypialni, oprzytomniał w jednej chwili.  
W pierwszym momencie zapragnął odruchowo odsunąć się od tego rozgrzanego, miękkiego ciała na jak największą odległość, coś jednak powstrzymywało jego mięśnie od słuchania nakazów płynących z mózgu. Może dlatego, że spokojny oddech, który słyszał, podpowiadał mu, że Draco nadal jest pogrążony w głębokim, spokojnym śnie? Czy raczej dlatego, że tak bliski kontakt ich ciał był wprawdzie czymś niezwyczajnym, ale całkiem przyjemnym? Nie umiał powiedzieć, co kazało mu zostać w miejscu.  
Jego własny oddech przyspieszył. Musiał spróbować, bo kolejna dobra okazja mogła się długo nie nadarzyć.  
Z wahaniem ponownie zanurzył twarz w miękkich, jasnych włosach, tym razem z pełną świadomością, że należały do Dracona, i zamknął oczy. Przez kilka uderzeń serca wsłuchiwał się w siebie w napięciu. Nie stało się nic. Żadnej nagłej fali strachu, żadnych wspomnień o nocy w kapliczce. Był w stanie zamknąć oczy będąc blisko Malfoya. Okazało się to nawet nietrudne. Tak, jakby nigdy nie stanowiło to problemu.  
Ośmielony wynikiem doświadczenia, ostrożnie podniósł głowę z poduszki, podparł się na łokciach i zaczął przyglądać się śpiącemu Draconowi. Kilka blond kosmyków zakrywało mu zaróżowione policzki, a pierś unosiła się i opadała w ledwo dostrzegalnym rytmie. Wyglądał w tak cudowny sposób niewinnie i spokojnie, że Harry uśmiechnął się mimo woli.  
Serce ciągle biło mu zbyt szybko. Nie spuszczając wzroku z profilu Dracona, złożył delikatny, nieśmiały pocałunek na pulsującej tętnicy, rysującej się ciemną linią pod bladą skórą szyi. Malfoy nie obudził się, jedynie jego powieki drgnęły krótko.  
To było tak niewiarygodnie proste, dotykać Dracona, gdy spał. Harry niespiesznie uniósł rękę i powiódł palcem po łagodnym łuku jego ucha, połaskotał kark, pogłaskał jasne włosy, które teraz sterczały na wszystkie strony tak samo jak jego własne. Malfoy westchnął cicho przez sen, a dźwięk ten odezwał się w Harrym przeszywającym echem, wzbudzając nerwowe dygotanie w brzuchu.  
Ostrożnie opadł na poduszkę i, nie mogąc powstrzymać odruchu, otoczył prawym ramieniem ciepły bark u swojego boku, po czym przytulił go do siebie. Tęsknota i pragnienie obezwładniły go, wypełniając oszałamiającym, niepowstrzymanym żarem. Dlaczego akurat ten mężczyzna wzbudzał w nim takie reakcje? Zwłaszcza, jeżeli nigdy dotąd własna płeć nie interesowała go w ten akurat sposób?  
Malfoy zmienił wszystko, mieszając mu w głowie bardziej, niż sam chciał to przyznać. Stwierdziwszy nagle, że zaledwie parę milimetrów dzieli jego erekcję od pośladków Dracona, odsunął się z zażenowaniem na skraj łóżka i wstał po cichu, ignorując niezadowolony pomruk Malfoya. Bosy, w samej piżamie, przeszedł do łazienki i zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Panowało tu przyjemne ciepło. Z lustra ponad umywalką spoglądał na niego nieco zaspany, rozczochrany, dwudziestotrzyletni mężczyzna o błyszczących, zielonych oczach. Po dokonaniu oględzin stwierdził, że nie wyglądał już tak źle jak jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej. Zniknęły nawet ciemne cienie pod oczami.  
Bawiąc się zaciskaniem i rozluźnianiem palców nagich stóp wokół miękkich włókienek kąpielowego dywanika, rutynowym ruchem sięgnął po szczoteczkę i pastę do zębów i zabrał się za szorowanie. Wschodzące słońce zalało niewielką przestrzeń łazienki ciepłym, pomarańczowym światłem.  
Drzwi otworzyły się bezszelestnie, tak że Harry nie usłyszał niczego. Jedynie ruch w lustrze sprawił, że drgnął ze strachu.  
Draco wsunął się do łazienki i spojrzał na jego lustrzane odbicie. Było w tym coś niecodziennego. Malfoy zamrugał i potarł oczy. W jego zazwyczaj starannie ułożonych włosach panował nieład. Miał na sobie srebrzyście szary szlafrok, wyglądający na bardzo drogi, perfekcyjnie podkreślający kolor jego oczu.  
Harry pospiesznie wypłukał usta i odwrócił się.  
— Myślałem, że jeszcze śpisz — wymamrotał.  
Draco stał na tyle blisko, że mimo braku okularów mógł zauważyć, jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się w lekkim uśmiechu.  
— Nagle zrobiło mi się jakoś zimno w plecy — wymruczał równie cicho. Tęskne szarpnięcie w żołądku wróciło natychmiast, sparowane z nieodpartą potrzebą podejścia do Dracona i wpicia się ustami w jego wargi. Nie poruszył się jednak ani o milimetr, bo jego stopy zdawały się być wrośnięte w dywanik. — Masz coś przeciwko temu, żebym się wykąpał? — zapytał Draco, wskazując krótkim skinieniem głowy kabinę z prysznicem. Oczy lśniły mu dziwnym blaskiem.  
Wnętrzności Harry'ego splotły się ze sobą jak warkocz. Dlaczego temu facetowi za każdym razem udawało się wytrącić go z równowagi jednym jedynym zdaniem?  
— Masz coś przeciwko temu, aby poczekać z tym jeszcze chwilę, aż się umyję? — odparł uszczypliwie, próbując zmusić się do swobody, co jednak zawiodło na całej linii.  
— Tak, mam coś przeciwko temu — odpowiedział Draco przyciszonym głosem i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. — Nie bój się, nie zobaczysz niczego, czego byś już wcześniej nie widział. — Sięgnął ponad ramieniem Harry'ego po własną szczoteczkę i zwrócił się w stronę prysznica.  
Harry chciał wyrazić sprzeciw, ale głos nie mógł wydobyć się z wyschniętego nagle gardła. Szybko pochylił się nad umywalką, niestety w lustrze nadal widział Dracona, odkręcającego właśnie kurek i sprawdzającego dłonią temperaturę wody. Prysznic i umywalkę dzieliła zaledwie metrowa odległość. Wystarczyło, żeby wyciągnął rękę, a mógłby dotknąć Malfoya.  
Dobiegający do jego uszu cichy szelest jedwabiu zdradził, że Draco zsunął szlafrok z ramion, pozwalając tkaninie opaść na podłogę. Harry nie chciał patrzeć, ale instynktowna ciekawość pokrzyżowała mu plany. Zatrzymał wzrok na plecach Dracona, które dzień wcześniej uratował od poparzenia słonecznego, po czym powoli przesunął oczami w dół.  
Oddech mu przyspieszył. Pośladki Dracona były wąskie, jędrne, doskonale wyrzeźbione i odcinały się śnieżną bielą od o ton ciemniejszej skóry powyżej. Poczuł się zawieszony między żalem a ulgą, gdy sekundę później drzwi kabiny zamknęły się, zamieniając sylwetkę stojącej za nimi postaci w rozmazany kontur.  
Chciał sięgnąć po przybory do golenia, ale trzęsące się palce odmówiły współpracy. Na krótko zamknął oczy, czując, jak łomoczące serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Przytrzymał się brzegu umywalki, próbując odpędzić ogarniające go uczucie słabości. Gorąca para osiadała na powierzchni lustra, więc stwierdził, że w tej chwili i tak nie da rady się ogolić. Spod prysznica docierały osobliwe odgłosy: Draco najwyraźniej mył sobie zęby i płukał gardło bezpośrednio pod strumieniem wody.  
Na usta Harry'ego wpłynął półuśmiech. Potrząsnął głową. Co to za pomysł, żeby myć zęby pod prysznicem? Podczas gdy ta kwestia nadal wypełniała mu myśli, ciepła, mokra ręka złapała go za ramię tak niespodziewanie, że aż się zachwiał.  
Żelazny uchwyt zmusił go do odwrócenia się. Zamrugał. Otwarte drzwi kabiny prezentowały mu widok na Dracona od frontu. Harry przełknął ślinę, usiłując patrzeć Malfoyowi wyłącznie w twarz. Oczywiście nic z tego nie wyszło.  
Woda skapywała z włosów Dracona i strumyczkami płynęła w dół jego zgrabnej, gładkiej piersi, przez chwilę zatrzymując się w pępku. Były Ślizgon uśmiechał się ironicznie, ale w jego oczach widniało jednocześnie coś niemal lękliwego, coś, czego Harry nie potrafił dopasować do Dracona, którego znał. Coś, co zdawało się pytać „Znowu mnie odrzucisz? Czy też tym razem przezwyciężysz strach?".  
Nie miał czasu w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować na to nieme pytanie. Gorące, zachłanne usta przycisnęły się dziko do jego własnych, podejmując decyzję za niego. Jęk wymknął mu się z gardła, gdy obcy język wtargnął pomiędzy jego rozwierające się wargi, gwałtownie rozładowując napięcie. Na chwilę stracił grunt pod nogami. Ręka zaciśnięta na jego ramieniu nasiliła uchwyt, pociągając go pod prysznic. Nie był w stanie się bronić ani nawet zaprotestować.  
Ciepły strumień wody wywołał dreszcz całego ciała. Piżama przemoczyła się do suchej nitki w przeciągu paru sekund. Uczucie ciężkiego, mokrego materiału na skórze miało w sobie coś niezwykle zmysłowego.  
Silne ramiona owinęły się wokół niego, przyciskając mocno, nie pozwalając na zachwianie na uginających się kolanach. Nagie ciało przylgnęło do niego. Biodrem wyraźnie wyczuwał podniecenie Dracona. Jego pocałunek był natarczywy, odbierał mu powietrze. Harry nie miał żadnej szansy na obronę, a i jej potrzeba malała z każdą chwilą. Dał się porwać, uniesiony zaraźliwą namiętnością Dracona.  
Chlupot wody wypełniał mu uszy, gorąca para przesłaniała widoczność. Nie wiedział, że istnieje punkt, w którym racjonalne myślenie kompletnie traci rację bytu, punkt, w którym strach i okropne wspomnienia w jednym momencie ulecą mu z głowy. Kiedy ostatnio z kimś spał? Kilka tygodni temu? A może miesięcy? Lat? Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Nic dziwnego, że hormony szalały.  
Prawie odruchowo przesunął rękami w dół mokrych pleców, objął pośladki Dracona i przyciągnął go bliżej, rejestrując silne mrowienie pod opuszkami palców. Ustami wyczuł, jak wargi Dracona układają się w uśmiech między jednym a drugim urwanym oddechem. Zręczne dłonie zajęły się guzikami bluzy od piżamy, odpinając je kolejno. Usłyszał westchnienie niecierpliwości i nie potrafił określić, który z nich je wydał. Jeśli istniało gdzieś jakieś niebo, to właśnie tu, pomiędzy pocałunkami Dracona a jego równie delikatnymi, co zaborczymi palcami.  
Czuł język przemierzający jego szyję, smakujący wrażliwą skórę. Rozpięta góra piżamy została rozsunięta na boki. Łagodne i zarazem silne ręce chwyciły go w pasie. Wilgotny język rozstał się z szyją i powędrował na pierś, zlizując z niej krople wody. Miękkie wargi skubały stwardniałe brodawki. Odrzucił głowę w tył i otworzył usta jak do niemego krzyku.  
Już wtedy, w kapliczce, dotyk Dracona wzbudził w nim pożądanie. Było ono jednak naznaczone wstydem i rozpaczą, zupełnie inaczej niż teraz, gdy nikt na nich nie patrzył ani nie potępiał za szalejącą w nim rozkosz. Już dawno zrozumiał, że to nie Draco ponosił winę za to, co się stało. Jego prawdziwi dręczyciele to Dołohow, Rookwood i pozostali zwolennicy Czarnego Pana.  
Ręce i usta kochanka nie pozwoliły mu na dalsze rozważania nad winą lub jej brakiem. Irytująca bluza od piżamy sfrunęła wreszcie na podłogę. Gorąca woda natrafiła bez przeszkód na jego skórę, drażniąc ją do granic wytrzymałości i spłukując wszelkie opory. Czułe palce wśliznęły się od tyłu pod spodnie i sprawiły, że omal nie roztopił się w ramionach Dracona, bezwiednie wyrzucając z siebie jego imię wraz z jękiem.  
Jego własne dłonie również nie pozostawały bezczynne, odkrywając każdy centymetr miękkiej, bladej skóry. Gryfońska śmiałość, którą zdążył już spisać na straty, powróciła niespodziewanie, nakazując mu niby przypadkiem musnąć palcami aksamitny wierzchołek najwrażliwszego, silnie wyprężonego fragmentu ciała Malfoya. Draco złapał głośny oddech, spojrzał na Harry'ego zaskoczonym wzrokiem, po czym zaśmiał się cicho. Woda perliła się na jego twarzy, a iskry pożądania w szarych jak burzowe chmury oczach oszołomiły go bez reszty, jeszcze bardziej podsycając jego własne pragnienie. Mózg już dawno przemienił się w coś bezużytecznego, niezdolnego do formułowania powiązanych ze sobą logicznie myśli.  
Jedna ręka Harry'ego zawędrowała na kark Malfoya, przyciągając go do następnego długiego, szaleńczego pocałunku, podczas gdy druga powoli pełzła w dół, głaskając twarde mięśnie brzucha, by po chwili wahania zamknąć się łagodnie wokół erekcji.  
Wrażenie było obce i zarazem znajome, nie miał jednak czasu dokładnie go posmakować. Malfoy wydał zduszony dźwięk, zaciskając powieki i przygryzając dolną wargę tak mocno, że z pewnością musiało go to zaboleć. Harry'ego ogarnęło poczucie szalonej władzy i zaczął nadawać swym ruchom szybszy, równomierny rytm. Urywane, tłumione odgłosy, wydobywające się z ust Dracona, przyćmiewały mu zmysły i o mały włos wystarczyły, żeby doszedł prosto w swą przemoczoną piżamę.  
Draco zdawał się odgadywać jego myśli. Roztrzęsionymi palcami odkleił mokry materiał od jego bioder, resztę pozostawiając sile grawitacji. Harry wygiął się w łuk, gdy szukająca dłoń Dracona odnalazła cel. Wcisnął twarz w znajdujące się przed nim blade ramię, by stłumić jęk, bezskutecznie usiłując zapanować nad szarpnięciami bioder. Malfoy musiał mieć doświadczenie w tych sprawach, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Dotyk tych obeznanych z materią rąk i długa wstrzemięźliwość sprawiły, że zmysły Harry'ego doprowadziły go na szczyt w przeciągu kilku sekund. Dysząc, łapczywie wciągał powietrze, przed zaciśniętymi oczami widząc roztańczone gwiazdy, podczas gdy nagły orgazm wstrząsał nim jak orkan. Ciepła, kleista wilgoć trysnęła na ich brzuchy, a chwilę później Draco dołączył do Harry'ego, z krótkim okrzykiem dochodząc w jego dłoni.  
Wszechobecny szum wody przestał do niego docierać. Cierpki, piżmowy zapach mieszał się z aromatem mydła. Jego ciało ogarnęła ołowiana ociężałość, przyprawiająca go o drżenie kolan. Cichnący orgazm nadal przenikał go słabnącymi falami. Draco musiał odczuwać podobnie, gdyż stał bez ruchu z zamkniętymi oczami, opierając się o jego pierś i gwałtownie łapiąc oddech.  
Gdy wróciła mu zdolność logicznego myślenia, pojął cały absurd sytuacji. Mokra piżama krępowała mu kostki niczym więzy. Oderwał się od Dracona, pochylił i szybkim ruchem pozbył się spodni.  
Malfoy uśmiechał się lekko. Harry zadrżał od intensywności jego spojrzenia, patrząc, jak wychyla się do przodu i ostrożnie dotyka ustami jego warg w pocałunku, który nie był już żądaniem, a zaledwie drobnym, zupełnie niepasującym do Dracona wyrazem czułości.  
— I co dalej? — zdobył się na ochrypły szept. Wszystko między nimi uległo zmianie, pozostało tylko dobrze mu znane, nieznośne napięcie.  
Draco zaśmiał się krótko i wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedział, delikatnie pocierając kciukiem policzek Harry'ego. — Ale to był dopiero początek — szepnął mu prostu do ucha, rzucając jeszcze jedno przepełnione blaskiem spojrzenie, a potem otworzył drzwi kabiny i pozostawił Harry'ego sam na sam z gorącym strumieniem.  
Woda łaskotała go w skórę głowy. Przymknął oczy, zmagając się z drżeniem, które sprowadziły na niego ostatnie usłyszane słowa. Doskonale wiedział, że Malfoy ma rację: nie będzie mógł wiecznie bronić się przed pragnieniem Dracona, by posiąść go całego, bez reszty.

_Nie odwracaj się do mnie plecami __  
__rozejrzyj się wokół, sprawdź, gdzie jesteś __  
__Nie bój się tego, co zobaczysz __  
__bo jedyne, co może cię zabić — to ja _  
(Guano Apes, „Don't You Turn Your Back On Me")

**Koniec rozdziału czternastego**


	15. Chapter 15

_Spraw, bym się roześmiał __  
__Powiedz, że wiesz, czego chcesz __  
__Mówisz, że jesteśmy czymś prawdziwym __  
__Więc pokażę ci więcej __  
__I nauczę cię tego __  
__Co potrafi czarna magia __  
__Powiedz, że wiesz, jak przemienić mnie __  
__W coś prawdziwego __  
__Więc pokażę ci więcej __  
__I nauczę cię_  
(Tori Amos, „Jackie's Strength")

**Rozdział piętnasty**

_Pokonaj lęk. __  
__Nie ma we mnie niczego, czego mógłbyś się bać._

— Królestwo za twoje myśli.  
Nietknięta bułka leżała na talerzu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo już obserwował Pottera, który siedział po przeciwnej stronie zastawionego do śniadania stołu i kartkował stary, znaleziony gdzieś w otchłaniach domu mugolski magazyn, wsuwając do ust, w nieświadomie kuszący sposób, jedno winogrono za drugim. Wiedział tylko, że widok ten sprawia mu przyjemność i odzywa się łaskoczącym echem w jego podbrzuszu.  
— Hm? — mruknął Harry z pełnymi ustami, poprawiając zsunięte w dół okulary i spoglądając na Dracona z łagodnym zdziwieniem.  
Nieobecny wyraz na twarzy Pottera rozbawił go niespodziewanie.  
— Chciałbym wiedzieć, co ci właśnie chodzi po głowie — wyjaśnił po chwili namysłu.  
Kąciki ust Harry'ego drgnęły w króciutkim uśmiechu, a w oczach zatańczyły dziwne iskierki. — A ja chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co masz na myśli — odparł z udawaną niewinnością. Lekko zaczerwienione policzki zdradzały jednak, że doskonale wie, o co chodzi.  
— Już ci wierzę. — Poczuł zimny i gorący dreszcz, wspominając mokrą, jedwabistą skórę Harry'ego pod swoimi rękami. — Serio, byłem pewien, że mnie uderzysz albo ogłuszysz zaklęciem, gdy spróbuję wciągnąć cię pod prysznic. W żadnym razie nie oczekiwałem, że…— urwał raptownie i odchrząknął, czując zbliżającą się falę rumieńca. Co się z nim działo? Przecież niełatwo go było wpędzić w zakłopotanie. — Zwłaszcza, że… Wczoraj w południe nie chciałeś mnie nawet pocałować — uzupełnił cicho.  
Harry spojrzał w dół, niemal dotykając policzków długimi, prawie dziewczęcymi rzęsami. Odetchnął kilka razy, zanim zdobył się na odpowiedź.  
— Nie rozumiesz — zaczął z ociąganiem. — Wczoraj nad jeziorem miałem… dość czasu, żeby pomyśleć. I coś mnie blokowało, coś, czego nie mogłem opanować. Ale gdy rzucasz się na mnie tak bez uprzedzenia, jak dziś rano, to co innego. — Spojrzał na niego z zaczerwienioną twarzą. — Gdy mnie całujesz, to wtedy… nie wiem jak, ale wtedy zapominam o wszystkim, co się stało.  
Łaskotanie w podbrzuszu Dracona przybrało na sile. Ukrył trzęsące się z przejęcia dłonie pod stołem.  
— Ale kiedy myślisz, że śpię, to wtedy nic cię… nie blokuje? — spytał równie słodkim, co wyzywającym tonem. W zasadzie chciał zachować to dla siebie, ale drażnienie Harry'ego sprawiało mu zbyt wielką satysfakcję.  
Harry gapił się na niego przez chwilę. W jego oczach odbiło się zaskoczenie, natychmiast zastąpione przez złość.  
— Więc dziś rano udawałeś tylko, że śpisz? — wybuchnął.  
Nieobliczalny temperament Harry'ego rozbawił go, napraszając się wręcz o kolejną prowokację.  
— Przepraszam — odrzekł, pozornie skruszony. — Ale nie chciałem ryzykować, że przestaniesz.  
W zapadłej ciszy można byłoby usłyszeć trzepot motylich skrzydeł. Z największym wysiłkiem wytrzymał przenikliwe spojrzenie Harry'ego. Na jego twarzy nadal malowała się konsternacja, ale gniew zdawał się ulatniać równie szybko, jak nadszedł.  
Draco przechylił się ponad stołem.  
— Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że potrafisz być tak… ofensywny — powiedział, wykrzywiając wargi w dwuznacznym grymasie i unosząc jedną brew. Jego głos stał się nagle dziwnie zachrypnięty. — Nieźle mnie zaskoczyłeś pod prysznicem.  
Łobuzerski błysk zatańczył w nieprzeniknionych oczach Harry'ego, ale układ ust wskazywał na powagę.  
— A ja nigdy nie pomyślałbym o tym, że akurat _ty_ sprawisz, że zapomnę o zasadach dobrego wychowania — odparł śmiało.  
Serce zabiło mu szybciej. W myślach przeklinał stół, który, ot tak, po prostu, miał czelność stać między nimi.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś o nich po raz ostatni?  
Harry również pochylił się nad stołem, zbliżając się powolutku, tak że ich twarze niemal się ze sobą zetknęły.  
— Już się o to postarasz, mam rację? — zapytał, zwężając oczy w cienkie szparki. Jego ciepły oddech muskał policzek Dracona.  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się i z powrotem odchylił na oparcie krzesła. Wiedział, że Harry doskonale zna odpowiedź na to retoryczne pytanie.

XXX

Już w trakcie śniadania błękitne do tej pory niebo zaczęło się chmurzyć. Teraz pierwsze ciężkie krople zastukały o szyby wysokich okien salonu, a z oddali dobiegł pomruk grzmotu. Wzdychając, obserwował narastającą na zewnątrz szarość, dopóki Draco nie pojawił się bezszelestnie u jego boku.  
— Dziś nici z kąpieli — wymamrotał Ślizgon, wypowiadając na głos to, co Harry właśnie pomyślał.  
Skinął głową, osowiały.  
— Co więc będziemy robić? — zapytał, patrząc na swe odbicie w okiennej szybie. Spodziewał się jakiegoś dwuznacznego komentarza, usłyszał jednak co innego.  
— Dumbledore przysłał nam zadanie — odrzekł Draco po chwili wahania swym zwykłym, opanowanym tonem.  
Wiadomość sprawiła, że odwrócił się gwałtownie.  
— Tak nagle? — zdziwił się, marszcząc czoło. — Co to za zadanie?  
Draco podszedł do masywnego, dębowego stołu, sięgnął do sporego stosu dokumentów spoczywającego na krześle i ze stęknięciem przemieścił go na blat, po czym zajął się starannym rozkładaniem papierów. Harry zbliżył się i zerknął spoza ramienia Dracona na stół. Woń starego pergaminu połaskotała mu nozdrza.  
— To kopie akt personalnych wszystkich pracowników ministerstwa — uświadomił go Draco. — Poza tym mamy tu listę godzin pracy każdego zatrudnionego i informacje o projektach poszczególnych zespołów. Nie ciesz się za szybko, to dopiero pierwszy stosik. — Wsunął ręce do kieszeni i fuknął z cicha. — Mamy przejrzeć te papierzyska i stwierdzić, czy rzuca nam się w oczy coś podejrzanego.  
— A po co to wszystko? — zapytał, przygryzając dolną wargę. Nadal nie rozumiał, do czego zmierzał Draco.  
Malfoy odwrócił wzrok. Najwyraźniej miał trudności ze sformułowaniem odpowiedzi.  
— Wspominałem ci, że śmierciożercy wiedzieli o waszym zadaniu. Wiedzieli, że Fudge wysłał was do Zakazanego Lasu i zastawili tam na was pułapkę — wyrzucił z siebie z oporem. Harry wbił wzrok w ziemię, czując, jak włoski na karku stają mu dęba. — A to może znaczyć tylko jedno: ministerstwo ma gdzieś przeciek — kontynuował Draco stłumionym głosem. — Ktoś ma kontakty z ciemną stroną. Ktoś, kto blisko współpracuje z Fudge'em. — Nerwowo zdmuchnął opadający na czoło kosmyk. — A Dumbledore chce, żebyśmy wyśledzili zdrajcę.  
— Zdrajca w ministerstwie? — wyrzekł bezbarwnym tonem. Wiadomość wstrząsnęła nim bardziej, niż chciał się przyznać. Często bywał w ministerstwie, znał wiele pracujących tam czarownic i czarodziejów, z niektórymi nawet dość blisko się przyjaźnił. Trudno mu było uwierzyć, że któryś z nich miałby stać po stronie Voldemorta. Zacisnął palce na poręczy stojącego przed nim krzesła.  
— Na to wygląda. — Draco usiadł powoli na jednym z wyściełanych siedzeń i sięgnął po pierwsze z brzegu akta.  
Harry rozpoznał na zdjęciu Hestię Jones, rzucającą im do głębi obrażone spojrzenia i odwracającą się od nich pogardliwie.  
— Nie są szczególnie zadowoleni z podejrzenia o zdradę — mruknął pod nosem i opadł na miejsce obok Dracona.  
— Niezadowoleni to za słabe słowo — dodał Draco z westchnieniem, otwierając kolejną teczkę i niechętnie patrząc na Szalonookiego Moody'ego, groźnie potrząsającego pięścią pod jego adresem. — Może zacznijmy od sprawdzania tych, których zatrudniono w ostatnich miesiącach. Zakładam, że ciemna strona przysłała swego szpiega stosunkowo niedawno.  
— Niezły punkt wyjścia — zgodził się Harry, odkładając akta Kingsleya Shacklebolta, którego rozgniewana podobizna zdążyła już odwrócić się do niego plecami.  
Przez dłuższy czas pracowali w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie bębnieniem deszczu o szyby i szelestem pergaminu. Harry szybko zauważył, że odwykł od pracy przy biurku. Nazwiska, daty i twarze przewalały się obok niego jak fale wielkiej rzeki, rozpływając w jedną wielką, nieokreśloną masę. W skroniach zaczęło mu nieprzyjemnie pulsować.  
Rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na Malfoya, całkowicie zatopionego w dokumentach i najwyraźniej nieczującego na sobie wzroku Harry'ego. Po raz kolejny w ciągu ich pobytu w domu przy Grimmauld Place zadał sobie pytanie, co aż tak pociągało go w Draconie, który zasadniczo nie odpowiadał typowemu ideałowi męskiej urody, tak często prezentowanemu w różnych czasopismach.  
Jego oczy miały ładny kolor, ale odrobinę za wąski rozstaw, przez co nadawały twarzy wyraz surowości. Nos i broda były trochę zbyt spiczaste, a skóra wręcz przezroczyście blada, mimo częstego przebywania na słońcu. Tylko dłonie, ostrożnie przewracające karty akt, odznaczały się niewątpliwą urodą. Drobnokościste, ale w żadnym wypadku nie po kobiecemu filigranowe. A gdy Draco obrócił się ku niemu z kpiącym uśmiechem, odsłaniając rząd nieskazitelnie białych zębów i budząc tym samym nerwowe drżenie w jego brzuchu, Harry uznał swoje pytanie za nieistotne.  
Zakłopotany, otworzył następną teczkę i nagle patrzył prosto w twarz Blaise'owi Zabiniemu. Chwilowe zaskoczenie minęło, gdy przypomniał sobie, że Draco napomykał coś o jego pracy w ministerstwie.  
Nie widział go już od dawna. Może właśnie z tego powodu mężczyzna spoglądający z fotografii wydał mu się zupełnie obcy. Był przystojny, przyznał Harry w duchu, kontemplując fiołkowe oczy i kontrastującą z nimi ciemną, sięgającą ramion grzywę włosów, zebraną w koński ogon. W odróżnieniu od reszty Blaise nie odwrócił się, taksując go nieco aroganckim wzrokiem. Coś w jego oczach sprawiło, że Harry pospiesznie odwrócił kartkę. Notka znajdująca się na następnej stronie przykuła całą jego uwagę. Przeczytał ją uważnie ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
— Czy Zabini rzeczywiście pracuje w ministerstwie dopiero od czterech miesięcy?  
Draco uniósł głowę, w zastanowieniu ściągając brwi.  
— Możliwe, a dlaczego?  
— Ponieważ szukamy nowo zatrudnionych pracowników — przypomniał mu Harry tonem chłodniejszym, niż zamierzał.  
Draco roześmiał się cicho i zamknął trzymaną w dłoni teczkę.  
— Uwierz mi, Blaise nie ma nic wspólnego z ciemną stroną. Dałbym sobie za to uciąć rękę.  
Ostatnie słowa zakłuły Harry'ego lekko, a w głowie usłyszał głosik chichoczący „Zazdrosny?". Zdecydowanie wyrzucił go ze świadomości.  
— Znasz go już od bardzo dawna, prawda? — spytał jakby mimochodem.  
Draco skinął głową.  
— Niemalże od kołyski. — Przez chwilę wydawało się, że tym samym wyczerpał temat, jednak po chwili zdobył się na wyczerpujące wyjaśnienie. — Blaise nie odznacza się niestety ani przesadną ambicją, ani szczególnymi aspiracjami. Całe lata studiował jakieś bzdury i rozbijał się po świecie. Kiedyś odziedziczy majątek, więc nie gra roli, czy zdobędzie jakiś sensowny zawód. Kilka miesięcy temu namówiłem go, żeby postarał się o posadę w ministerstwie, bo zaczynał już umierać z nudów, nie mając nic konkretnego do roboty. Nieoczekiwanie praca w dziale Magicznego Transportu całkiem mu odpowiada. — W zamyśleniu sięgnął po szklankę stojącą na stole i upił łyk wody.  
Przewrócił kartkę, wracając do strony ze zdjęciem. Na usta Zabiniego wypłynął uśmieszek, jakby na potwierdzenie ostatnich słów. Harry stwierdził, że go nie cierpi.  
— On też jest gejem? — spytał zupełnie bez związku, bo Draco nie wspomniał ani słowem o ewentualnym byłym romansie z Blaise'em. A może nawet nadal aktualnym.  
Draco o mały włos nie zakrztusił się wodą.  
— Czemu pytasz? — wykaszlał. — Czyżby ci się spodobał?  
Harry wygiął usta w pogardliwym grymasie.  
_Mnie_ nie — odparł prowokująco, przyprawiając Malfoya o rumieniec. Fakt ten rozbawił go w dziwny sposób.  
Draco szybko odzyskał zdolność ripostowania i potrząsnął głową z uśmiechem.  
— Blaise nie odmówi żadnej płci, o ile wiem — odrzekł w końcu bez oporów. — Czy teraz, po tym wyjaśnieniu, skreślisz go z listy twoich podejrzanych?  
Harry odpowiedział wymijającym uśmiechem, odkładając akta Blaise'a na stół. Zakonotował sobie w pamięci, żeby po powrocie do ministerstwa poddać Zabiniego dokładniejszej obserwacji.

XXX

Gdy nadszedł wieczór, Draco rozpalił ogień w kominku. Nie dlatego, że marzł, ale po to, żeby było przytulniej.  
Z kieliszkiem sherry w ręku wymościł sobie wygodne gniazdko w starym fotelu z wysokim oparciem, w nadziei, że trochę wytchnienia pozwoli mu uporządkować myśli i odpocząć. Przeszukiwanie akt było bardziej męczące, niż się spodziewał, i nie doprowadziło, jak na razie, do żadnych nowych wniosków.  
Ani strzelające w palenisku płomienie, ani sherry nie pomogły mu jednak odbudować zwykłego spokoju. Być może za przyczyną Harry'ego, leżącego na brzuchu na śnieżnobiałym futrze przed kominkiem, nadal zajętego przewracaniem papierów i z wysiłkiem powstrzymującego opadające powieki.  
Jego ciało samo postanowiło opuścić fotel i zbliżyć się do Harry'ego. W żaden sposób nie zadecydował o tym świadomie. Niespiesznie opadł na podłogę obok Pottera. Żar ognia musnął mu twarz, palce wsunęły się w gładką, miękką fakturę futra. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, od jakiego zwierzęcia mogło pochodzić.  
— Nie uważasz, że na dziś wystarczy? — spytał cicho, nie chcąc wystraszyć Harry'ego.  
Potter westchnął. Po chwili zatrzasnął teczkę, obrócił się na plecy i przymknął oczy.  
— To frustrujące, nie wiedzieć, czego się tak właściwie szuka — mruknął zmęczonym głosem, trąc powieki wsuniętymi pod szkła okularów palcami.  
Draco potrzebował zaledwie ułamka sekundy na zastanowienie. A potem wyciągnął rękę, ostrożnie zdjął okulary i odłożył je na bok.  
Atmosfera uległa natychmiastowej zmianie. Harry usiadł gwałtownie. W jego oczach było zdumienie i odrobina tego samego lęku, który Draco widział już rano, wciągając go pod prysznic. Zmęczenie uleciało w jednej chwili.  
Draco czuł pulsowanie krwi w żyłach. Lekko drżącymi palcami dotknął policzka Harry'ego, po chwili przesuwając nimi łagodnie wzdłuż szyi.  
— Nie zamierzam cię już zaskakiwać — wyjaśnił poważnie. — Będziesz miał dość czasu do namysłu. Dość, żeby zadecydować, czego chcesz, a czego nie.  
Oczy Harry'ego przybrały nieodgadniony wyraz. Jego oddech przyspieszył, wargi rozwarły się lekko. Draco musiał zmobilizować wszystkie siły, żeby powstrzymać się przed pocałowaniem go. Nie chciał znów go dezorientować. Nie tym razem.  
Ostrożnie przysiadł na udach Harry'ego. Jego dłonie spoczęły krótko na ramionach Pottera, by chwilę później powędrować w dół wzdłuż pleców. Czuł dreszcz wstrząsający ciałem Harry'ego, gdy zębami najpierw delikatnie ujął płatek jego ucha, a potem pokrył leciutkimi pocałunkami każdy skrawek skóry szyi.  
Harry nie zaprotestował, gdy ręce Malfoya niespiesznie wsunęły się pod cienki materiał jego koszulki. Do Dracona dotarło ledwo słyszalne westchnienie. Patrząc kątem oka stwierdził, że powieki Harry'ego były zamknięte.  
Wyczuł, jak drobne włoski na karku Harry'ego stają dęba. Przesunął palcami po jego brzuchu, badając zarys mięśni i powoli poprowadził rękę z powrotem do góry. Harry ochoczo uniósł ramiona, pozwalając Draconowi zdjąć mu koszulkę.  
Sam widok nagiego torsu wystarczył, by zakręciło mu się w głowie z podniecenia. Wszystko w nim domagało się Harry'ego. Najwyższym wysiłkiem woli odparł obezwładniające go pragnienie, wiedząc, że musi trzymać własną żądzę na wodzy, jeśli chce, by Harry mu zaufał.  
Łagodnie odchylił górną połowę ciała Harry'ego w tył, kładąc go na miękkim futrze. W najśmielszych marzeniach nie wyobrażał sobie, że były Gryfon będzie kiedykolwiek leżał pod nim półnago. Myśl ta sprowadziła przelotny uśmiech na jego usta, gdy nachylał się nad nim.  
Miękko obwiódł językiem kontur piersi Harry'ego, czując słonawy smak i rozkoszując się urwanymi, mimowolnymi pomrukami, docierającymi do jego uszu. Wtulił twarz w zagłębienie łokcia Pottera, wdychając oszałamiający zapach jego ciała.  
— Też chcę dotknąć twojej skóry.  
Był to zaledwie ochrypły szept, wystarczył jednak, żeby Draconem targnęła gorąca fala adrenaliny, niespodziewanie mieszając mu szyki. Stęknął zaskoczony, gdy zdecydowane dłonie energicznie pozbawiły go swetra. Poczuł się bezsilny, gdy otoczyły go silne ramiona, pociągając w dół na białe, zaskakująco chłodne futro.  
Leżeli na boku, obejmując się mocno i patrząc na siebie nawzajem. Nadal nie potrafił odczytać wyrazu w oczach Harry'ego. Dłoń Pottera niepewnie dotknęła jego ramienia, pieszczotliwie przejechała po jego piersi. Palący żar we wnętrzu Dracona ustąpił na chwilę miejsca niewytłumaczalnej melancholii.  
— Wybaczysz mi kiedyś to, co ci zrobiłem? — Słowa wyleciały z jego ust, zanim zdołał sformułować jakąkolwiek myśl.  
Harry nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Jego ręce nadal głaskały skórę Dracona.  
— Już dawno ci wybaczyłem. Nie zauważyłeś?  
Draco przełknął ślinę, pokonując nagły skurcz w gardle.  
— Nie rozumiem, jak mogło ci to przyjść tak łatwo — wydusił.  
Głos Harry'ego ciągle brzmiał miękko.  
— Bo naprawdę zgwałcili mnie ci, którzy tylko się przyglądali. — Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i dodał: — I niech lepiej nie oczekują ode mnie litości.  
Draco wyczuł śmiertelną powagę w tych słowach i zadygotał w duchu. Jednak gdy spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy, nie zobaczył w nich pragnienia zemsty. Widział tylko czułość i osobliwy wyraz zdecydowania, którego w pierwszej chwili nie umiał zinterpretować.  
Deszcz nadal uderzał o okna. Odgłos ten był niezwykle uspokajający.  
Obejmujące go ramiona, silne i zarazem miękkie, przekręciły go uważnie na plecy. Harry pochylił nad nim twarz, a lekki uśmiech zatańczył na jego ustach. Uśmiech, od którego Draconowi zrobiło się dziwnie słabo.  
Na sekundę w jego oczach zamigotało pytanie, które umknęło niemal natychmiast. A potem usta Harry'ego opadły łagodnie na jego własne.

**Koniec rozdziału piętnastego**


	16. Chapter 16

_Miłość to dzikie zwierzę __  
__Wpadasz w jej zasadzkę __  
__Wpatruje ci się w oczy __  
__Zaczarowuje, gdy spotykasz jej spojrzenie _  
(Rammstein, „Amour")

**Rozdział szesnasty**

_Powiedz, czy to pragnienie ma swój kres? __  
__Czy też muszę cię pożądać wiecznie?_

Czasami zadziwiało go, jak szybko rzeczy, o których nawet nie przyszłoby mu do głowy pomyśleć, nagle staną się normalnością. Tak jak budzenie się rano z przytulonym do niego ciałem Dracona Malfoya, jego ciepłym, regularnym oddechem, nie wzbudzającym ani nieprzyjemnych odczuć, ani paraliżującego strachu. Bez przypominania sobie straszliwej nocy w kapliczce, od której w momentach takich jak ten wydawała się dzielić go cała wieczność, choć poczucie czasu podpowiadało mu, że od sierpnia mogło minąć najwyżej sześć tygodni. Zmieniające barwę liście na drzewach zdradzały mu zbliżającą się jesień.  
Niekiedy rozmyślał, jak nieoczekiwane było to, że tak gładko pogodzili się z uwięzieniem w tym domu i ze swoją nieprzerwaną, wzajemną obecnością. I jak szybko sam pozwolił Draconowi zbliżyć się do siebie tak niebezpiecznie blisko, jak jeszcze nigdy żadnemu innemu mężczyźnie w całym swoim życiu.  
Najdziwniejsza jednak była jego dziecinnie łatwa umiejętność odsuwania na bok pytań, które w zasadzie powinny go były zadręczać. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy, tak jak tego ranka, ciepła, ciekawska dłoń ostrożnie wpełzła pod górę jego piżamy i w ułamku sekundy sprawiła, że całym jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz.  
Draco obiecał mu, że nie będzie zachowywał się już zbyt ofensywnie i do tej pory dotrzymywał słowa, choć inicjatywa do wymiany czułości najczęściej wychodziła od niego. Za każdym razem zbliżał się do Harry'ego bardzo łagodnie, wręcz nieśmiało, przechodząc do natarcia dopiero wówczas, gdy ten reagował zgodnie z życzeniem. Ta niewypowiedziana umowa dawała Harry'emu niezbędne poczucie pewności, które pozwalało mu zapomnieć się bez reszty w ramionach Dracona. Czasem miał wrażenie, że rozumieją się bez słów.  
Świat dokoła zawsze tracił swą barwę, blaknąc, gdy wargi Dracona w nieskończenie pieszczotliwy sposób wędrowały po jego nagiej piersi. Wszystko znajdujące się poza łóżkiem traciło w tych chwilach całe znaczenie. Uwielbiał przyglądać się wtedy Draconowi spod półprzymkniętych powiek, za każdym razem od nowa zafascynowany skupieniem na jego twarzy i ogniem buzującym w szarych, zwykle tak chłodnych, oczach.  
Stłumione stęknięcie wyrwało mu się z gardła, gdy Malfoy objął go za biodra, zatapiając język w pępku. W normalnych warunkach zawstydziłby się tak wydanego dźwięku, ale między nimi od samego początku nic nie było normalne.  
— Hmmm… wszędzie smakujesz dobrze… — Głos Dracona był miękki i chropawy jednocześnie, jak szczotkowany pod włos aksamit. Harry poczuł gorący dreszcz spływający po plecach.  
Draco posuwał się w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni powoli, ale z pewnością co do wytyczonego celu, niczym ślepiec brnący do przodu w ciemnościach. Za każdym razem udawało mu się zrobić jeden maleńki krok dalej, dając Harry'emu czas na przywyknięcie do fizycznej bliskości i jego dotyku.  
Bicie serca rozlegało się echem zbyt głośnym jak na ciszę poranka. Draco skubnął w delikatnym pocałunku płatek ucha Harry'ego, doskonale wiedząc, że doprowadza go tym do szaleństwa. Jego palce zaczęły zabawiać się brzegiem spodni od piżamy.  
— Mogę? — zapytał uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko i bardzo sugestywnie.  
Harry wahał się zaledwie przez sekundę, zanim krótko skinął głową. Tyle samo czasu zajęło zręcznym dłoniom Malfoya pozbawienie go piżamy.  
Dziwnie było leżeć nago przed zupełnie ubranym Draconem, klęczącym nad jego ciałem i przesuwającym po nim wygłodniałym spojrzeniem. Nie dane mu było jednak zastanawiać się nad tym zbyt długo.  
Zmysły Harry'ego otworzyły się, gotowe pochłonąć każde wrażenie. Cierpki i zarazem słodkawy zapach Dracona oszałamiał go. Zaczął oddychać szybciej, gdy czułe palce z trudną do zniesienia powolnością prześlizgiwały się po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud. Mimo zamkniętych oczu czuł uśmiech Dracona.  
Stęknął, gdy śmiała dłoń otoczyła jego erekcję. I zareagował niemal szokiem, gdy po chwili dołączyły do niej nieskończenie miękkie wargi.  
Przygryzł grzbiet ręki, z wysiłkiem tłumiąc ochrypły krzyk. Bezskutecznie próbował zapanować nad natłokiem nieopisanych doznań, spadających na niego ze wszystkich stron i wypierających z głowy racjonalne myśli.  
Kierowany wewnętrznym przymusem, otworzył oczy. To, co ujrzał, było osobliwie dziwaczne, a zarazem przepiękne i bardziej erotyczne niż wszystko, co przeżył do tej pory. Draco pochylał głowę nad jego podbrzuszem, przesuwając ustami i językiem po najwrażliwszej części jego ciała. Harry zadygotał, a narodzony gdzieś głęboko krzyk tym razem nie pozwolił się zatrzymać.  
W najbardziej absurdalnym z marzeń nie mógł wyobrazić sobie dziedzica szacownego rodu Malfoyów, klęczącego przed nim i biorącego go w usta. Sama myśl o tym pozbawiłaby go pewnie przytomności z podniecenia. A rzeczywistość bezlitośnie usuwała najśmielszą fantazję w cień.  
Z jękiem odrzucił głowę w tył i kurczowo zacisnął palce na prześcieradle. Ogarniała go dziwna nieważkość, zatapiając go w powodzi euforii. Biodra same, bez udziału woli, wychodziły naprzeciw tym niewiarygodnie oszałamiającym ustom, dając Draconowi zaproszenie, na który zdawał się czekać, by nadać swym staraniom więcej intensywności.  
Przez Harry'ego przepływało zbyt wiele bodźców i doznań naraz. Wiedział, że nie zdoła powstrzymać się długo. Spróbował się podnieść i łagodnie odepchnąć Dracona, ale Malfoy nie pozwolił mu się wycofać. Silnie schwycił przegub Harry'ego i delikatnie, choć zdecydowanie zmusił go do pozostania w dotychczasowej pozycji, nie przerywając przy tym pieszczot.  
To przepełniło kielich. Resztka opanowania, którą jeszcze miał, przepadła w jednej chwili. Przestał myśleć o tym, co robi. Wolną ręką objął potylicę Dracona, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej, wbijając się głębiej między jego wargi. Jak przez watę usłyszał stłumione stęknięcie Malfoya. Białe błyskawice zatańczyły mu przed oczami, gdy dochodził. Dyszał, łapiąc powietrze i czując, jak oszalałe ciało wygina się w łuk, by po chwili bezsilnie zwiotczeć. Brzeżkiem świadomości zarejestrował, jak Draco opada na poduszkę obok niego. Obaj oddychali ciężko.  
Podczas gdy fale rozkoszy powoli niknęły, zaczął się zastanawiać, jak ktokolwiek mógł uważać coś tak cudownego i nieskończenie pięknego za przeciwne naturze.

XXX

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, patrząc z niepokojem na Pottera, który już od pół godziny w milczeniu przerzucał akta z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. — Nic nie mówisz.  
Harry drgnął na dźwięk jego głosu.  
— Przepraszam — wymamrotał, odruchowo poprawiając okulary. — Zamyśliłem się.  
Na usta Dracona wypłynął uśmieszek.  
— Tak? — odezwał się z udawaną niewinnością. — Przypadkiem nie na temat… dzisiejszego poranka?  
Cień rumieńca na policzkach Harry'ego zdradził mu, że trafił w dziesiątkę.  
— Noo… — zaczął Harry w zakłopotaniu — Nie spodziewałem się, że… zrobisz… coś takiego.  
— Coś takiego? — Dlaczego drażnienie Harry'ego sprawiało mu tak nieziemską przyjemność? — Myślałeś, że nigdy nie obciągnąłbym ustami innemu facetowi?  
Czerwień na twarzy Pottera nabrała soczystej głębi. Kąciki jego ust drgnęły jednak w tłumionym uśmiechu.  
Draco pochylił się do przodu i wbił wzrok w zielone oczy Harry'ego.  
— Potrafię robić o wiele bardziej nieprzyzwoite rzeczy — wyjaśnił neutralnym tonem, jakby właśnie mówił o pogodzie. — Oczywiście tylko wtedy, jeśli zechcesz.  
Odpowiedzią Harry'ego był urwany odgłos oscylujący między żachnięciem a śmiechem.  
— Dzięki, być może skorzystam kiedyś z oferty — odparł równie śmiało z niezaprzeczalnie szelmowskim błyskiem w oku. — I być może wolno mi też będzie za coś się zrewanżować.  
Gorąco we wnętrzu Dracona momentalnie przeniosło się w niższe rejony. Czy Harry naprawdę nie miał pojęcia o swym talencie nieświadomego uwodzenia? Wysiłkiem woli zapanował nad rosnącym od nowa pożądaniem.  
Chcąc zająć myśli czymś innym, sięgnął do kolejnego stosu dokumentów, wiedząc, że taktyka ta nie zaowocuje odwróceniem uwagi. Woń pergaminu nie była w stanie do końca stłumić mącącego mu zmysły zapachu, bijącego od skóry Harry'ego.  
W ciągu kilku ostatnich dni odwalili całą masę roboty. Oczywiście, że Draco nie spodziewał się odnaleźć zdrajcy wyłącznie na podstawie akt personalnych. Ale udało im się wypracować metodę, która pozwoliłaby im później, już w ministerstwie, zawęzić krąg podejrzanych.  
— Mamy razem dwadzieścia siedem osób zatrudnionych w przeciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy — odezwał się Draco, marszcząc czoło. — Teoretycznie każda z nich mogła wejść w posiadanie informacji pochodzących z bliskich kręgów Knota. Lub ogólnie dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat tajnych projektów.  
— Dwadzieścia osiem — odparł Harry z uśmiechem. — Jeśli doliczymy Zabiniego.  
— Nie zrezygnowałeś, prawda? — Draco wykrzywił się w sceptycznym grymasie. — Zapewniam cię, że ten trud możesz sobie odpuścić. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry'ego, podchwycił inną myśl, która właśnie zjawiła się w jego głowie. — Kto właściwie był obecny w chwili, gdy Knot wydał wam rozkaz zbadania śladów w Zakazanym Lesie?  
Przez chwilę Harry wpatrywał się w niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— Oprócz Ginny i Terry'ego obecni byli Hestia Jones i Dedalus Diggle — zaczął w skupieniu. — Ale to aurorzy, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, regularnie poddawani testom z użyciem Veritaserum. A tego paskudztwa zasadniczo nie sposób wykiwać.  
— Czyli to mało prawdopodobne, żeby jeden z aurorów był zdrajcą. — Draco potarł podbródek. — Ale co z ich przyjaciółmi i członkami rodzin?  
Harry jęknął cicho. Zabrzmiało to, jakby był zrezygnowany.  
— Pracownicy ministerstwa z zasady są zobligowani do zachowania dyskrecji na temat wszelkich spraw wewnętrznych — rzekł, przeczesując palcami włosy, które w odpowiedzi nastroszyły się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. — Hestia żyje z jakimś mugolem, o ile mi wiadomo. A Dedalus owdowiał parę lat temu. O ich dalszej rodzinie nic mi nie wiadomo. — Odetchnął głośno, zanim wrócił do tematu. — Ale jeśli mamy szukać szpiega poza ministerstwem, to spokojnie możemy zacząć podejrzewać połowę czarodziejskiego świata. Pozostaje pytanie, czy ktoś postronny byłby w ogóle w stanie dowiedzieć się o tym rozkazie wystarczająco wcześnie, by móc ostrzec śmierciożerców.  
Czuł, jak rezygnacja przenosi się i na niego. Czyżby odnalezienie tego, który zdradził zespół Harry'ego, miało naprawdę okazać się niemożliwe?  
— Co z eliksirem wielosokowym? — spróbował ponownie. — Czy ktoś, kto zechciałby się wielosokować w jakiegoś pracownika, mógłby dostać się do ministerstwa?  
— Systemy bezpieczeństwa natychmiast wywołałyby alarm, gdyby ktoś spróbował — odpowiedział Potter, potrząsając głową. — W tym względzie dziękuję Knotowi za jego paranoję.  
Znów siedzieli w milczeniu, roztrząsając własne pomysły rozwiązania problemu. Wiatr pogwizdywał cicho w wygaszonym kominku.  
— Co zrobiłbyś, gdyby zdrajca wpadł ci w ręce? — zapytał Draco po chwili.  
Harry przez kilka sekund zbierał się na odpowiedź. Draco widział jego drgające powieki i odwrócone w bok spojrzenie.  
— Nie wiem — przyznał wreszcie. — Zależy, kto nim jest, tak mi się wydaje.  
Draco opuścił wzrok.  
— A co ze śmierciożercami? Rookwood? Dołohow? Avery?  
Zauważył, że Harry wzdrygnął się na dźwięk tych nazwisk. Rysy jego twarzy stwardniały jak marmur, a szczęki wystąpiły do przodu. Draco poważył się na następny krok.  
— Zabiłbyś ich, gdybyś miał po temu okazję?  
— A ty zrobiłbyś to, będąc na moim miejscu? Gdyby to ciebie wyszydzali i upokarzali, podczas gdy ktoś z ich kręgu by cię gwałcił? — Głos Harry'ego był jednocześnie miękki i lodowaty, a oczy sypały iskrami. — Posłałbyś im na głowy zaledwie Avadę? Czy może wolałbyś powoli pozbawić ich zmysłów Cruciatusem?  
Zimno ogarnęło Dracona niepowstrzymaną falą. Próbował ukryć troskę pod płaszczykiem sztucznego uśmiechu, który jednak zastygł w pół drogi w dziwny grymas.  
— Nie umiem rzucać Niewybaczalnych, więc to pytanie nie ma dla mnie najmniejszego sensu.  
— Nie umiesz? — Harry wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. — Zawsze myślałem, że każdy pozostający w służbie Voldemorta potrafi obchodzić się z Niewybaczalnymi.  
Coś w jego tonie sprawiło Draconowi ból, choć nie umiał określić, z jakiego powodu. Być może dlatego, że Harry bezpośrednio nawiązał do głębokiej przepaści, dzielącej ich od zawsze, która nie zniknęła nawet wtedy, gdy zaczęli walczyć po tej samej stronie.  
— Możliwe, że ze sporą dozą szczęścia zdołałbym wywołać krwotok z nosa lub podbite oko, gdybym zechciał wypróbować je na tobie — odparł zgryźliwiej niż zamierzał.  
Harry patrzył na niego w zdumieniu, a potem zaczął chichotać, zanim nie zaniósł się głośnym śmiechem. Było w tym coś wyzwalającego. Ten śmiech miał moc rozładowania sytuacji.  
Draco uśmiechnął się krótko w odpowiedzi, po czym spoważniał na nowo.  
— Czego byś nie robił, obiecaj mi jedno: że będziesz ostrożny. — Wiedział, że jego słowa zabrzmiały stanowczo.  
Śmiech Harry'ego ucichł, ale jego wargi nadal wyginały się w rozbawieniu. Mimo tego, słowa, które padły teraz z jego ust, miały w sobie coś z uroczystej przysięgi.  
— Obiecuję, ale tylko wtedy, gdy ty obiecasz mi to samo.

XXX

Stał nad brzegiem jeziora, spoglądając na wodę. Wiatr niósł wyczuwalne zimno, więc owinął wokół siebie ramiona, chcąc ochronić się nieco przed chłodem. Pod stopami czuł przyjemną miękkość piasku. Ciemne chmury groźnymi cieniami zasnuły niebo. Wiedział, że zanosi się na deszcz. Było mu to obojętne.  
Rozmowa z Draconem zburzyła w nim wewnętrzny spokój, sprawiła, że wraz z nienawiścią do dręczycieli na nowo zakiełkowała w nim myśl o zemście. Nie mógł się przed tym powstrzymać.  
Wiatr szarpał włosami Harry'ego. Opadłe, wilgotne liście wirowały w powietrzu. Zamknął oczy, myśląc o Ginny, pani Weasley, Ronie i Hermionie. Próbował przepędzić cienie z powrotem w mrok. Nie udawało się. Pierwsze ciężkie krople opadły na piasek.  
Wyczuł obecność Dracona, zanim ten dotarł do brzegu. Nie zdziwił się też, gdy na jego ramieniu spoczęła nagle ręka.  
— Wracaj do domu. — Głos był zaledwie szeptem, ale zdołał przebić się przez szum wiatru. — Zmokniesz.  
Niespiesznie odwrócił się do Malfoya. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że tonie w jego oczach. Draco uśmiechnął się krótko, wyciągnął rękę i pieszczotliwie przesunął palcami po rozczochranych włosach Harry'ego.  
W tym momencie dotarło do niego, że Draco był jedynym, który był w stanie przynajmniej częściowo wesprzeć go i pocieszyć. Nie Ginny, nie pani Weasley, i nie Ron ani Hermiona. Jedynie Draco. Ponieważ go rozumiał. Ponieważ jego samego również dręczyło coś podobnego. Ponieważ jego nienawiść była wymierzona przeciw tym samym oprawcom, co jego własna.  
Bez zastanowienia objął Dracona za szyję. Wyczuł trwające ułamek sekundy zdziwienie, gdy bez ostrzeżenia przycisnął usta do jego ciepłych, miękkich warg. A chwilę później Malfoy chętnie wpuścił język Harry'ego do środka.  
Deszcz uderzał w nich już strumieniami. Harry niemal tego nie zauważał, zbyt zajęty zdobywaniem tych zapierających dech ust. Słyszał urwane westchnienia Dracona, czuł, jak jego ręce obejmują go w pasie, przyciskając mocno do siebie, podczas gdy on sam namiętnie oddawał pocałunek.  
Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło. Dopiero gdy Malfoy łagodnie wyzwolił się z jego ramion, uświadomił sobie, że byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki. Zadrżał w podmuchu zimnego, wschodniego wiatru.  
Woda skapywała z włosów i nosa Dracona, jego policzki były lekko zaczerwienione.  
— Lepiej kontynuujmy wewnątrz — zaproponował zachrypniętym głosem.  
Harry zdobył się tylko na skinięcie głową. Draco schwycił go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą na zabłoconą ścieżkę. Huk grzmotu towarzyszył im, zanim nie zniknęli w głębi domu.  
Szybko przeszli przez kuchnię i przedpokój, żeby pozostawić jak najmniej brudu i kałuż. Stare schody zaskrzypiały pod ich stopami. Weszli do sypialni Harry'ego, Draco otworzył drzwi do łazienki i w tej samej chwili cofnął się o krok, przestraszony.  
— Znów coś nowego… — mruknął nerwowo, postępując w bok i pokazując Harry'emu zaszłą zmianę.  
Patrzył, zaskoczony. Łazienka się powiększyła, ale nie było to jedyną nowością. W jej tylnym kącie, zaraz obok prysznica, pojawiła się nagle wielka, kanciasta wanna, której wcześniej tu nie było. Wanna oferująca wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla dwóch osób.  
— Mamy ignorować żarty tego zwariowanego domu? — zapytał Malfoy cicho. Harry widział jego posiniałe wargi i wstrząsające nim zimno. — Czy może lepiej z nich skorzystać?  
Harry drżał na całym ciele. W tej chwili nie istniało nic bardziej kuszącego od gorącej kąpieli.  
— Ignorować byłoby kompletnym marnotrawstwem — odparł, szczękając zębami.  
Draco skinął głową bez słowa, po czym podszedł do wanny, odkręcił kurek z gorącą wodą i jeszcze jeden inny, z którego popłynął pachnący, różowy płyn do kąpieli.  
Plusk wpadającej do wanny wody mieszał się z bębnieniem kropel o okno. Zrobiło się prawie ciemno. Mała lampa nad lustrem zalała łazienkę miękkim, uspokajającym światłem.  
Wzajemnie zdjęli z siebie przemoczone ubrania, jakby było to najnaturalniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Powoli i ostrożnie, jak w wymagającym czci rytuale. Oczy Dracona błyszczały szczególną powagą. Żaden z nich nie wymówił ani słowa, lecz milczenie nie ciążyło im ani trochę.  
Równie naturalnie Harry ułożył się w wannie tak, by oprzeć się plecami o pierś Dracona, obejmującego go ramionami. Tak, jakby już zawsze miało tak być. Harry leżał przez jakiś czas bez ruchu z zamkniętymi oczami, rozkoszując się bliskością Malfoya i ciepłem wody, która w kilka minut wyparła zimno z ciała i okryła skórę delikatnym rumieńcem.  
— Na czym stanęliśmy? — zapytał Draco, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś uwodzicielskiego, budząc w brzuchu Harry'ego znajome trzepotanie. Ręka Malfoya ostrożnie odwróciła jego głowę w bok. Musnęły go jedwabiste usta, zęby zagłębiły się zalotnie w dolnej wardze, a język drażniąco uderzył o jego własny, wycofując się po chwili.  
Uśmiechając się, Harry obrócił się w wannie. Ukląkł na udach Dracona, złapał go za przeguby i przytrzymał je pod wodą, zbliżając do niego twarz.  
— Co to za gierki? — zapytał szorstko.  
Draco wykrzywił się w zuchwałym grymasie.  
— Chodź bliżej, pokażę ci — wyszeptał, tracąc dech. Jego oczy pociemniały z podniecenia.  
Otaczające ich powietrze trzeszczało od napięcia. Harry stęknął, gdy ich wargi spotkały się znowu. Rozkoszował się niemą walką ich języków. Ucisk w podbrzuszu narastał do granic wytrzymałości. W pocałunku smakował własną żądzę i pragnienie. Był pewien, że Draco też to wyczuwa.  
Z trudem oderwał się od ust Malfoya, dysząc ciężko. A potem chwycił butelkę z mydłem w płynie stojącą na brzegu wanny i wycisnął z niej zimny strumień prosto na nagą pierś przed nim. Draco zadrżał.  
— Wiedziałem, że lubisz mnie męczyć — zawarczał. Ale gdy Harry zaczął myć go delikatnymi, okrężnymi ruchami, stać go już było tylko na ciche westchnienie ekstazy. Jego odprężone mięśnie pod palcami Harry'ego były przyjemnie miękkie.  
Butelka z szamponem znajdowała się niestety poza bezpośrednim zasięgiem.  
— Tylko mi nie uciekaj — szepnął Harry z uśmiechem. Odwrócił się tyłem do Dracona i wsparł kolana o małe siedzenie we wgłębieniu na brzegu wanny, wychylając się w stronę półki z szamponem. Zanim go dosięgnął, poczuł na skórze ciepłe, mokre dłonie.  
— Chyba nie myślałeś, że usiedzę spokojnie na taki widok? — wymruczał Draco za nim, łagodnie chwytając go za biodra, dotykając ustami kręgosłupa w połowie pleców i wolniutko kierując je w dół.  
Harry zamknął oczy, bojąc się oddychać. Ucisk w podbrzuszu przybrał na sile. Wargi Dracona dotarły do jego tyłka i najwyraźniej nie zamierzały kończyć swej podróży. Wręcz przeciwnie. „On chyba nie chce…", rozbłysnęło w tej części mózgu Harry'ego, która była jeszcze zdolna do formułowania myśli. „Tego… chyba nie zrobi…"  
Wstrząs targnął całym jego ciałem, gdy śmiały język wsunął się między jego pośladki. Jęknął głośno, odrzucając głowę w tył i czując, jak płomienie ogarniają jego twarz. Sprzeczne uczucia toczyły walkę w jego głowie, wstyd przeciwko pragnieniu. Czegoś takiego nie wypadało przecież robić. A może jednak? Próbował uciec przed pieszczotą języka, ale Malfoy uwięził mu biodra w silnym uchwycie swych dłoni. Dłoni, które sprawiły, że skapitulował po kilku sekundach.  
Resztką sił złapał wieszak do ręczników i trzymał się go kurczowo, podczas gdy świat rozpływał się przed jego oczami w gęstej mgle. Na pośladkach czuł ciepły oddech Dracona, zanim jego język ponownie zapuścił się na teren, którego do tej pory nikt jeszcze nie zbadał u Harry'ego w ten sposób. Mocno przygryzł dolną wargę, czując w ustach metaliczny smak krwi. Mimowolnie pochylił się głęboko do przodu, wyginając plecy w łuk i wystawiając się całkowicie na dotyk Dracona.  
Oddech zaczął mu się rwać. Sekundy przeciągały się w minuty, a wszystko dokoła straciło nagle znaczenie. Cała jego koncentracja skupiała się na tym, co działo się między jego nogami.  
Nigdy by mu nie przyszło do głowy, jak bardzo wrażliwa potrafi być skóra w tym miejscu. Fale rozkoszy wstrząsnęły jego nerwami, gdy język ostrożnie uderzył o wąski krąg mięśni. Niepowstrzymanym jękiem przerwał ciszę. A potem słodka męczarnia nagle dobiegła końca.  
Wzory na kafelkach rozmywały mu się przed oczami. Nie potrafił złożyć żadnej sensownej myśli. Między nogami boleśnie pulsowała erekcja, błagając o wybawienie.  
Draco łagodnie wciągnął go do ciepłej wody i zbliżył usta do jego ucha.  
— Chcę cię — zamruczał tęsknie, głaskając pierś Harry'ego. — Chcę cię aż do bólu.  
Nie było żadnej paniki. Ani żadnych rozważań za i przeciw.  
— Więc mnie weź. — Jego słowa były całkowicie jasne, bez cienia wątpliwości. Strategia uwodzenia obrana przez Dracona nareszcie odniosła sukces. Jeżeli to, co miało teraz nadejść, będzie w połowie tak dobre jak to tutaj, to był więcej niż gotów poważyć się na nieznane.  
Draco spojrzał na niego badawczo z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy.  
— Nie boisz się? — wyszeptał. — Nie boisz się tego, że znów mógłbym stracić nad sobą kontrolę? Tak jak w kapliczce?  
Migotanie światła na powierzchni wody hipnotyzowało go. Kapliczka znajdowała się nieskończenie daleko od tej wanny. Uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem.  
— Nie — odparł pewnym głosem. — Już się ciebie nie boję.

**Koniec rozdziału szesnastego**


	17. Chapter 17

_A gdybyś był królem, na tronie wysokim __  
__Byłbyś dość mądry, by dać mi odejść? __  
__Królowej, którą uważasz za swą własną?_  
(Dido, „Hunter")

**Rozdział siedemnasty**

_— Zrobi się zimno, gdy odejdziesz. __  
__— Więc czemu mi nie powiesz, żebym został?_

— Panno Weasley. — Przenikliwe, błękitne oczy spojrzały na nią pytająco sponad połówek okularów, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg. Dumbledore nie wydawał się być zbytnio zaskoczony jej obecnością w Hogwarcie, a jeśli już, to nie okazał tego otwarcie. — Czym mogę pani służyć?  
Było dla niej oczywiste, że doskonale wiedział, z jakiego powodu się tu zjawiła. Dlatego też jego pytanie podziałało na nią jak płachta na byka. Zacisnęła pięści ukryte w kieszeniach.  
— Niech pan wreszcie wyciągnie Harry'ego z tego domu. — Zauważyła, że głos drżał jej nieznacznie, nie mogła jednak nad tym zapanować. — Nie wydaje się panu, że obaj dość się już nacierpieli?  
Dumbledore westchnął. Jego twarz była dziwnie zapadła. W takich chwilach uprzytamniała sobie, jak bardzo był już stary.  
— Nigdy nie zamierzałem sprawić Harry'emu i Draconowi dodatkowego bólu — wyrzekł niegłośno. — Wie pani, że zadecydowałem o tej formie terapii, gdyż uważałem ją za jedyny sposób szybkiego przezwyciężenia traumatycznych przeżyć. Voldemort niebawem odzyska siły. Nie pozostało nam zbyt wiele czasu, by przygotować kolejny kontratak.  
Przymknęła oczy na kilka sekund, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju. Powoli, nie czekając na zaproszenie z jego strony, opadła na skórzany fotel stojący po drugiej stronie biurka.  
Nie pierwszy raz prosiła już Dumbledore'a o przerwanie tej, jak on to określał, terapii. Nie pierwszy raz słyszała już więc jego uzasadnienie, brzmiące tak logicznie i rozsądnie, jeśli nie brało się pod uwagę strony emocjonalnej. Ale na samą myśl o tym, jak straszne musiało być dla Harry'ego przebywanie sam na sam w zamknięciu z własnym oprawcą, jej wnętrzności skręcały się ze współczucia. Gdyby wówczas wiedziała o planach Dumbledore'a, nigdy nie pozwoliłaby wrócić Harry'emu na Grimmauld Place, tyle było jasne.  
— Ale czy to nie trwa już wystarczająco długo? — Nerwowym ruchem założyła sobie za ucho długie pasmo rudych włosów. — Jak długo chce pan ich jeszcze tam trzymać?  
— Nie trzymam ich tam — odezwał się, powoli splatając ręce. — Ten dom nie jest więzieniem. Sam… wypuści Harry'ego i Dracona, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas — dodał po krótkiej chwili wahania.  
Nienawidziła tych pozbawionych konkretów insynuacji, nie dających żadnej odpowiedzi na jej pytania.  
— A kiedy to mniej więcej nastąpi? — Nie chciała podnosić głosu, ale musiała stwierdzić, że zaczyna tracić nad nim kontrolę. — Chcę tylko wiedzieć, że Harry czuje się dobrze. Czyżbym wymagała za dużo?  
Spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem na ogień trzaskający w kominku.  
— Niestety, nie jestem w stanie pani powiedzieć, czy Harry czuje się dobrze — wyjaśnił poważnie. — Posiadłość otoczona jest magiczną barierą, za którą nie mogę zajrzeć.  
Jedyne, co Ginny była w stanie przez moment zrobić, to gapić się na niego w osłupieniu.  
— Pan chyba nie mówi serio? — wybuchnęła w końcu, przerażona. — Skąd więc będzie pan wiedział, czy pańska genialna terapia odnosi skutek? Może obaj już dawno skoczyli sobie do gardeł?  
Dumbledore potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie.  
— Jeżeli coś byłoby nie w porządku, wiedziałbym o tym z pewnością. Pod tym względem mogę panią uspokoić. — Jego uśmiech zgasł. Z zamyśloną miną zaczął układać pióra na swym biurku. Coś wydawało się go dręczyć, czuła to wyraźnie. Przyprawiało ją to o niepokój. — Nie mogę obserwować Harry'ego i Dracona, nawet bym tego nie chciał. Ludzie instynktownie wiedzą, gdy ktoś im się przygląda. Nie chciałem tym dodatkowo obciążać ich, i tak już dość trudnej, sytuacji. Pomijając fakt, że istnieje coś takiego, jak sfera prywatna — uzupełnił, unosząc brwi.  
Ogarnęła ją rezygnacja i poczucie wypalenia. Była zbyt wyczerpana, by zmagać się z przywódcą Zakonu Feniksa.  
— Niech pan jeszcze raz nad tym pomyśli — powiedziała wreszcie cicho, podnosząc się z fotela. — Dość nas już martwi, że jutro wieczorem nie będzie z nami Rona i Hermiony. I nie chcemy, żeby w dodatku zabrakło Harry'ego. W końcu on też jest częścią rodziny.  
Zamrugała kilka razy, pragnąc odegnać cisnące się do oczu łzy. Jego milczenie było przytłaczające. Odwróciła się i postąpiła kilka kroków w kierunku drzwi.  
— Panno Weasley?  
Zatrzymała się na dźwięk głosu i powoli zwróciła w jego stronę. W oczach Dumbledore'a gościł trudny do odczytania wyraz.  
— Spełnię pani życzenie. I tym samym życzenie pani Malfoy — wyrzekł miękkim tonem. — Mają panie rację. Nie możemy dłużej czekać.  
Zalała ją wdzięczność, ale jednocześnie pojawił się też lęk. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że przerwanie terapii mogło być ryzykowne.  
— Uda im się? — wyszeptała ledwo słyszalnie. — Czy Harry i Draco będą mogli wrócić do aktywnej służby?  
Ujrzała błysk w jego oczach. Możliwe, że był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem świata, ale zarazem i człowiekiem. Który po części dzielił jej lęk.  
— Musi im się udać — odpowiedział zwięźle. — W innym przypadku nie wiem, jaką jeszcze moglibyśmy mieć nadzieję.

XXX

W ciągu kolejnych miesięcy często dziwił się, jak mocno zapadły mu w pamięć najmniejsze, pozornie nieważne szczegóły. Pamiętał powódź deszczu, niczym perliste łzy spływającego po szybach, grzmoty, wstrząsające posadami starego domu. I jasne eksplozje błyskawic, na kilka sekund zalewające przyciemniony pokój oślepiającym światłem.  
Nie mógł zapomnieć niczego, absolutnie niczego. Przyjemnego chłodu prześcieradła pod plecami. Odgłosu przyspieszonych oddechów w ciszy pomiędzy kolejnymi grzmotami. Pieszczoty dłoni na rozgrzanej skórze. A przede wszystkim miękkich ust, całujących go niemal do utraty przytomności.  
Pamiętał prowokujące słowa Dracona. _Jeszcze nie jest za późno. Jeszcze możesz się wycofać._ Pamiętał też, że ani przez sekundę nie brał tej możliwości pod uwagę, mimo niepokojącego trzepotu w brzuchu, rosnącego z każdą chwilą.  
Dziwnie było leżeć nago, z rozłożonymi nogami, pod innym mężczyzną. Zdając się kompletnie na jego łaskę i niełaskę. Czując żar jego skóry między udami. I spoczywający na nim ciężar ciała, które powoli przestawało być obce. Ciepłe tchnienie oddechu, łaskoczące jego bark.  
Malfoy przygotowywał go z nieskończoną powolnością, nie żałując czasu na przyzwyczajenie go do całej masy nowych doznań. Nie żałując go tak bardzo, że Harry zaczynał być prawie niecierpliwy. Ale tylko prawie.  
Twarz Dracona z tej nocy zapadła mu głęboko w pamięć. Wyraz jego oczu. Drzemiąca w nich nieposkromiona namiętność. I lęk, by nie sprawić Harry'emu bólu. Zupełnie nieuzasadniony. Nie zabolało go ani razu, ani przez sekundę.  
Pamiętał, że wstrzymał oddech, gdy zwilżony w olejku palec ostrożnie zaczął badać jego wnętrze i łagodnie rozciągać mięśnie. Pamiętał uspokajające, wymruczane słowa, które pomogły mu się odprężyć i pozwolić na nieznany dotąd rodzaj dotyku, tak jak dopuścił do każdego innego dotyku przedtem. A wrażenie było naprawdę niezwyczajne.  
Harry spodziewał się, że strach powróci, że wspomnienia nocy w kapliczce ożyją na nowo. Pomylił się. Nie zjawiło się nic nieprzyjemnego, nie licząc nerwowego ściskania w żołądku. I nic poza tym. Być może dlatego, że wszystko tak bardzo różniło się od tamtych wydarzeń. Być może dlatego, że teraz pragnął Dracona świadomie, każdym fragmentem swego ciała.  
Jego nogi same z siebie ułożyły się na ramionach Malfoya. Wszystko zdawało się takie proste. Tak, jakby jego ciało już dawno wiedziało, co należy robić w takich momentach. Nawet, jeśli wiedzieć tego nie mogło.  
Draco poruszał się w niespiesznym, sennym tempie, powoli i nieskończenie ostrożnie. Harry pamiętał drobne krople potu na jego czole. Opadające mu na oczy pasma włosów. Ciche stęknięcia. Wymuszony uśmiech, który pozwolił mu zrozumieć, z jakim trudem Malfoy się jeszcze powstrzymuje, by dać Harry'emu czas. By znów nie stracić nad sobą kontroli.  
Harry próbował koncentrować się na tym, by nie zapomnieć, jak się oddycha. Nie było to proste. Jego mięśnie zaciskały się mocno wokół Dracona. Poczucie wypełnienia zalało go wrażeniem, z którym jego umysł ledwo sobie radził. Nie chciał jednak myśleć w takiej chwili. Pragnął czuć. Tylko czuć.  
Pamiętał słynną gryfońską odwagę, która po raz kolejny objawiła się w jednym z najmniej spodziewanych momentów, nakazując mu wbić pięty w plecy Dracona i dać mu tym samym znak, zmusić go do porzucenia wszelkich zahamowań przed dopełnieniem zjednoczenia. Po części dlatego, że nie mógł już patrzeć na zmagania Malfoya, po części zaś, bo pragnął poczuć go w sobie w całości. Nawet, jeśli do końca nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tej tęsknoty.  
Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że sprawi mu to przyjemność. Przeszkadzały mu obawy i strach. Ale Draco sprawił, że zmienił zdanie.  
Za trzecim albo czwartym niemal lękliwym pchnięciem Draco natrafił na punkt w głębi jego ciała, z którego istnienia Harry nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Żadne inne wrażenie nie sprawiło, że poczuł się tak bliski raju, głośnym krzykiem dając wyraz swej rozkoszy, nawet jeśli do tej nocy nie było to jego zwyczajem.  
Pamiętał żar powstały między ich trącymi o siebie ciałami. Ciche poskrzypywanie starego łóżka, zapach potu i piżma unoszący się w powietrzu. Niepowstrzymany jęk Dracona, upajający go równie silnie co cała reszta. Swoje własne dłonie, zaciskające się na plecach Malfoya w bolesnym, choć niezamierzonym skurczu. Pamiętał niemożliwy do opisania słowami orgazm, wstrząsający nim niczym gorączkowy dreszcz.  
Pamiętał rytm serca Dracona, najpierw silny i szybki, potem spokojniejszy i równomierny. Pamiętał wtórujący temu cichnący odgłos deszczu i grzmotów za oknem, po którym gruba warstwa chmur rozwiała się na krótko, ukazując czyste niebo.  
Pamiętał księżyc, zalewający jasną skórę Dracona niesamowitą, bladą poświatą. Pamiętał znużenie, które bezskutecznie starał się odpędzić. I sen, który chwilę później okrył go swym miękkim, ciepłym płaszczem.

XXX

Niezidentyfikowany odgłos, rozlegający się echem w samym środku nocnej ciszy, wyrwał go ze snu. Brzmiał jak głuche łupnięcie czegoś dużego, miękkiego, upadającego na podłogę gdzieś na parterze. Przez chwilę nie był pewien, czy to mu się tylko nie śniło. W napięciu nadstawił uszu, wpatrując się w ciemność, ale dźwięk się już nie powtórzył.  
Z dali dobiegło bicie starego zegara. Dokładnie cztery uderzenia. Deszcz ucichł zupełnie. Jesień zapełniła ogród gęstymi oparami mgły, przez które przebijała blada tarcza księżyca.  
Przyspieszony puls Dracona powoli powrócił do zwykłego rytmu. Przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, leżącego bardzo blisko jego boku. Potter spał mocno i głęboko, owinięty kołdrą po samą brodę. W mdłej księżycowej poświacie majaczyły jego półotwarte usta.  
Draco uśmiechnął się na ten widok. W jaki sposób Harry mógł we śnie wyglądać tak niewinnie, po tym, co robili jeszcze kilka godzin temu? Tej nocy udowodnił bowiem, że niewinność była ostatnią cechą, którą mógłby mu przypisać. Uśmiech Dracona stał się szerszy, gdy poczuł na swych ramionach pieczenie czterech równolegle przebiegających zadrapań, wyżłobionych przez paznokcie Harry'ego.  
Było mu z nim cudownie, co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Dużo lepiej, niż ośmielał się oczekiwać. A pragnienie posiadania tego mężczyzny ciągle wołało o zaspokojenie.  
— Co ty ze mną robisz? — wyszeptał cicho, delikatnie odgarniając dzikie kosmyki z twarzy Harry'ego. — Obawiam się, że nie będę się mógł tak łatwo od ciebie oderwać.  
Wydawało mu się, że Harry niemal uśmiecha się przez sen. Zalało go zupełnie obce uczucie tkliwości. Nie potrafił się przed nim obronić.  
Nowy odgłos ponownie rozdarł ciszę. Ostrożne, niespieszne szuranie, jakby ktoś ciągnął coś drewnianego po posadzce. Tym razem na pewno nie przesłyszał się ani nie śnił. Ktoś tu był. Ktoś był w środku nocy na parterze domu.  
Adrenalina rozlała się nagłą eksplozją w całym ciele Dracona. Rzucając Harry'emu ostatnie spojrzenie, wyskoczył z łóżka i szybko wbił się w dżinsy i koszulkę. Sięgnął po różdżkę, na palcach opuszczając pokój.  
Korytarz tonął w całkowitym mroku, ale Draco nie odważył się wyczarować światła. Powolutku, krok za krokiem, zbliżył się do schodów.  
Drzwi do kuchni były uchylone. Z góry wyraźnie widział migoczące przez szparę światło. Myśl, że wróg Zakonu mógłby sobie spokojnie siedzieć w kuchni przy blasku świecy, wydała mu się naraz nieco absurdalna. Jednak toczyła się wojna, a w takich czasach ostrożności nigdy za wiele.  
Rzucone na schody zaklęcie wyciszające stłumiło wszystkie skrzypnięcia pod jego stopami, gdy schodził w dół. Pokonawszy stopnie, pospiesznie przekroczył hol i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do kuchni. Starając się oddychać możliwie cicho, ostrożnie zajrzał przez szczelinę.  
Przy kuchennym stole siedziała odwrócona do niego plecami kobieta. Notowała coś na małej rolce pergaminu. Długie loki opadały jej na ramiona. W mrugającym świetle skwierczącej świecy stojącej na blacie jej włosy sprawiały wrażenie niemal… różowych.  
— Tonks! — Nie udało mu się powstrzymać okrzyku zaskoczenia. Młoda kobieta podskoczyła na krześle i gwałtownie obróciła się ku niemu. Gdy go rozpoznała, w jej wytrzeszczonych z przerażenia oczach pojawiła się ulga.  
— Na Merlina, Draco, wystraszyłeś mnie prawie na śmierć! — krzyknęła, zdmuchując opadający na twarz kosmyk i wstając z krzesła. — O mało nie dostałam zawału. Patrz, jak mi się ręce trzęsą. — Podsunęła mu pod nos szczupłe, naprawdę lekko drżące palce, podczas gdy kąciki jej ust już unosiły się do góry w uśmiechu. Potem stanęła na czubkach palców i objęła go krótko, ale serdecznie. — Dobrze się czujesz?  
Skinął głową.  
— Jak się tu dostałaś? Siecią Fiuu? — spytał, odwzajemniając uśmiech i wskazując na ślady sadzy na jej policzku.  
— A skąd ty znów wszystko wiesz? — odparła z zabawnym grymasem i rąbkiem szaty usunęła czarne plamy z twarzy. — Pewnie słyszałeś też, jak wyskoczyłam?  
— Jeśli to ty byłaś autorką tego łomotu, to tak — odrzekł niezbyt poważnie.  
Tonks zaśmiała się krótko.  
— Zasadniczo nie wychodzę, ale wypadam z kominków — wyjaśniła chichocząc, rozcierając najwyraźniej bolące biodro. — Remus jest w tym zdecydowanie lepszy niż ja.  
Jak gdyby czekając na sygnał, Remus Lupin wysunął się w tym momencie z kominka, kończąc swą podróż eleganckim półobrotem i pewnym lądowaniem na obu stopach. Mrucząc pod nosem, otrzepał kurz i sadzę z podniszczonego płaszcza, a następnie popatrzył po zebranych.  
— Witam wszystkich — powiedział, kiwając głową w stronę wyszczerzonej w uśmiechu Tonks i nieco formalnie ściskając dłoń Dracona. Jego bursztynowe oczy patrzyły zupełnie przytomnie mimo tak wczesnej pory. Draco poczuł się poddany ich nieprzyjemnej kontroli. — Jak się obaj czujecie? — zapytał bez chwili zwłoki.  
Draco odchrząknął, spięty.  
— Chyba całkiem nieźle. — W jego gardle pojawił się nagle węzeł. — Mam iść obudzić Harry'ego? Zakładam, że to coś ważnego, skoro zjawiacie się tu o tej porze.  
— Nie trzeba. — Od drzwi dobiegł niski, trochę zaspany głos. Włosy Harry'ego odstawały we wszystkie możliwe strony, a jego ciało okrywał jedynie jasnoszary szlafrok Dracona. Uśmiechał się trochę krzywo. — Byliście wystarczająco głośni.  
Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Puls Dracona przyspieszył w jednej chwili. Wyraźnie czuł rodzące się na nowo iskrzenie między nimi i wiedział, że Harry odczuwa podobnie. Po tej nocy powinni porozmawiać o tylu sprawach. Niestety, obecna sytuacja nie sprzyjała temu w najmniejszym stopniu.  
Potter przekroczył próg kuchni i stanął obok Dracona. Na twarzach Tonks i Remusa odbiło się zaskoczenie. Dwie pary oczu wwiercały się w nich, z ciekawością i troską spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego. Draco poczuł się jak nietypowy egzemplarz zoologiczny.  
— U nas wszystko w porządku — odezwał się w końcu Harry spokojnym głosem, przerywając niemiłą ciszę. Najwidoczniej nie mógł już wytrzymać badawczego wzroku przybyszów. — Za to u was raczej nie, inaczej by was tu nie było.  
— Zależy, jak do tego podejść — mruknął Lupin. Draco poczuł nagle wewnętrzne rozdarcie między pragnieniem objęcia Harry'ego na dzień dobry a lękiem, by go tym nie speszyć. — W zasadzie jesteśmy tu po to, by zabrać was do domu.  
Po tej bombie nastąpiła dłuższa cisza. Draco nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co czuje. Pochłonął go chaos myśli. _Do domu._ Tęsknił za tym całymi tygodniami, pragnąc nareszcie wyrwać się z tego więzienia. Ale nagle te słowa kompletnie straciły znaczenie.  
Draco patrzył, jak Harry chwiejnym krokiem podchodzi do jednego z krzeseł i siada na nim bez słowa. Jego twarz była jak skamieniała. Przez moment próbował złapać wzrok Dracona, ale nie trzeba było znaczących spojrzeń, żeby mógł stwierdzić, iż obaj mają ten sam zamęt w głowie. W międzyczasie zdążyli poznać się wystarczająco dobrze.  
— Nie cieszycie się? — Na obliczu Tonks królowało nieskrywane zdumienie. — Wydawało mi się, że będziecie skakać z radości, gdy wreszcie opuścicie ten dom?  
Harry wyłamywał sobie palce.  
— To przyszło trochę… niespodziewanie — wyjaśnił wreszcie, wyraźnie spięty.  
Tonks wzruszyła szczupłymi ramionami.  
— Przypuszczam, że Dumbledore nie chce z was dłużej rezygnować. Mamy zabrać was do niego, do Hogwartu, jeszcze przed wschodem słońca. Remusie, sieć świstoklików jest zabezpieczona, prawda?  
Remus lekko kiwnął głową.  
— Bariera osłoni nas przez godzinę. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma w niej żadnych luk — powiedział, wciskając ręce do kieszeni płaszcza.  
Draco przełknął ślinę. Ciągle zdawało mu się, że śni. Cała sytuacja miała w sobie coś z absurdalnego snu.  
— Musimy się pospieszyć. — Tonks zatarła ręce i w typowy dla siebie, rezolutny sposób przemaszerowała obok nich. — Wasze pokoje są na piętrze? No to pomogę wam się pakować.  
— Eee… — Harry zerwał się z krzesła jak oparzony.  
— Możemy… zrobić to… sami — zająknął się Draco, uzupełniając. Niestety, jego obiekcje nie zostały uwzględnione. Młoda aurorka zdążyła już pokonać hol i właśnie wbiegała na schody.  
Harry i Draco zawahali się na sekundę, po czym popędzili za nią wielkimi susami. Dysząc zatrzymali się w progu sypialni, obserwując Tonks, która akurat zapaliła światło i zaczęła ciekawie rozglądać się dokoła.  
— Czyj to pokój? — zapytała, wyraźnie rozbawiona nieładem panującym na podłodze.  
Draco zamknął na chwilę oczy. Nie powinna była tego wiedzieć. Ale było już za późno.  
— Nasz — odpowiedział krótko.  
Tonks odwróciła się, zerkając na niego w zaskoczeniu. Widział, jak jej myśli torują sobie drogę do właściwego wniosku.  
— To znaczy… wy spaliście… razem w tym łóżku? — wyrzuciła z siebie, wyraźnie zszokowana, wskazując na podwójne posłanie.  
Draco pojmował jej reakcję. Gwałciciel i jego ofiara sam na sam w jednym łóżku. Absolutnie nienormalny układ.  
Harry głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza.  
— Sypialnia Dracona przepadła nagle pewnego wieczoru — wytłumaczył cicho. — Gdzie miał więc spać? Na podłodze? Ten pokręcony dom uwziął się na nas. — Oczy Tonks nadal były wielkie jak spodki i wodziły po nich z ciekawością. — Bądź tak miła i nie mów o tym nikomu, dobrze? — poprosił ją usilnie. Tonks zachowywała się często trochę gapowato i niezręcznie, ale w żadnym wypadku nie była plotkarką. Pod tym względem można było na niej polegać. — Najpierw chcę kilka odpowiedzi od Dumbledore'a, zanim powiemy cokolwiek na ten temat.  
Nieznacznie skinęła głową na zgodę, choć na jej czole nadal widniał jeden wielki znak zapytania.  
— W porządku — obiecała, wyjmując różdżkę i zaczynając pakowanie kufrów.  
Dziesięć minut później byli gotowi do startu. Tonks zmusiła ich do założenia ciepłych okryć. Remus czekał już na nich w holu. Na jego twarzy malowało się napięcie.  
— Dumbledore zdeponował świstoklik na zewnątrz, niedaleko domu — poinformował ich nieco zdenerwowanym tonem.  
W obliczu niepokoju Lupina ciało Dracona zareagowało zimnym dreszczem, spływającym po plecach, choć nie mógł dokładnie powiedzieć, dlaczego. Coś było nie w porządku, wyraźnie to wyczuwał.  
— Dobrze — odparł, siląc się na spokój. — Tam jest wyjście do ogrodu.  
Stary zegar wybił wpół do piątej.  
Remus powoli potrząsnął głową i głęboko spojrzał w oczy najpierw Harry'emu, a potem Draconowi.  
— Miałem na myśli _naprawdę_ na zewnątrz. — Wyciągnął ramię, wskazując na mur za ich plecami. Draco obrócił się i zauważył swoją pomyłkę.  
Mur zniknął. Zamiast niego w ścianie znajdowały się ciężkie, czarne drzwi, wyjście do mugolskiej części Londynu, nieobecne przez tyle tygodni. Usłyszał, jak stojący obok Harry ze świstem wciąga powietrze.  
— Dumbledore ostrzegł nas, że możecie być nieco zszokowani rzeczywistością, gdy tylko opuścicie dom — odezwał się Remus przyciszonym tonem, patrząc na nich zafrasowanym wzrokiem. — Dajcie więc znać, jeśli poczujecie się dziwnie, dobrze? Możliwe, że to już się zaczęło.  
Oczy Harry'ego rozwarły się w przerażeniu.  
— O co tu chodzi? — zapytał ostro, patrząc na przemian to na Tonks, to na Remusa. — Czy to znaczy, że wszystko, co się tu wydarzyło, nie było realne? — Przy ostatnich słowach jego głos wyraźnie zadygotał.  
Słysząc pytanie Harry'ego, Draco poczuł nadciągającą panikę. Ogarnęła go zimna fala strachu. Próbował zachować nad sobą kontrolę i uspokoić szalejący puls. Co, na Merlina, nawyprawiał Dumbledore z tym domem?  
— Nie, to nie tak — odrzekł Lupin z największą łagodnością. — Rzeczywistość w tym domu różni się tylko trochę od rzeczywistości na zewnątrz. Dumbledore zapozna was później ze szczegółami. Zrobi to na pewno lepiej niż ja.  
Harry nie odpowiedział. Pobladł, a jego oddech znacznie przyspieszył. A gdy Draco zwrócił się ku niemu, chcąc spojrzeć mu w twarz, uniknął jego wzroku.  
Żołądek Dracona ścisnął się boleśnie. Co się z nimi działo? I przede wszystkim: dlaczego? Pragnął objąć Harry'ego, powiedzieć mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale nie mógł. Nie w obecności Remusa i Tonks, nadal patrzących na nich z obawą.  
Zdecydował się zacząć działać. Zaczerpnął tchu, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na hol. Potem podszedł do ciężkich drzwi, otworzył je na oścież i przekroczył próg.  
Lodowate tchnienie wiatru owiało mu twarz. Mimo ciemności, przez chwilę poczuł się niemal oślepiony. Światło wiekowych latarni odbijało się od jaskrawej bieli pokrywy śnieżnej, na którą ciągle opadały nowe płatki. O tej porze ulica była opustoszała. Głęboka cisza spowijała ją jak mgła.  
Draco mocno zacisnął usta. Wiedział, że w tej chwili nic go już nie zaskoczy.  
— To nie początek października, prawda? — wyszeptał, czując kompletną niemoc. Postąpił krok w stronę oślepiającej bieli i momentalnie zapadł się po kolana w śniegu.  
— Nie. — Głos Tonks brzmiał dziwnie słabo. — Mamy Boże Narodzenie. Dziś jest dokładnie dwudziesty czwarty grudnia.

**Koniec rozdziału siedemnastego**


	18. Chapter 18

_Nie było nic do stracenia __  
__Mimo spędzonego razem czasu __  
__Nic ci nie zostało __  
__A ja ciągle miałem wrażenie __  
__Że nie odnajdę w tobie tego, czego szukam __  
__Więc co mam zrobić?_  
(Wolfsheim, „And I")

**Rozdział osiemnasty**

_O ile prostsze byłoby moje życie, __  
__gdybym mógł przestać cię pragnąć._

Śnieg wyhamował upadek, gdy targający jego ciałem jak huragan wir barw, uwolnił je wreszcie ze swej mocy, ciskając nim o ziemię niczym kamieniem. Świstoklik — stary, kwiaciasty imbryk bez pokrywki — uderzył o grunt zaledwie parę metrów dalej, z trzaskiem rozbijając się na kawałeczki. Oszołomiony Harry usiadł, poprawiając okulary i starając się nie zważać na zimną wilgoć, którą natychmiast nasiąkło jego ubranie.  
Zaśnieżone błonia nadal spowijał mrok. Tylko na wschodzie blade, szare pasmo zapowiadało rychłe nadejście dnia. Księżyc zalewał scenerię dziwnym, mistycznym blaskiem. Na tym nierealnym wręcz tle wysokie drzewa Zakazanego Lasu czerniały ponurami cieniami.  
Zakazany Las. Ciemność. Zacisnął powieki. Tu, w pobliżu miejsca zdarzeń, klarowne wspomnienie gwałtu odezwało się w nim nagłym, ostrym bólem. Wydawało mu się, że lodowata dłoń chwyta go za serce, paraliżując całe ciało.  
— Hej! — Cichy, tak bliski mu głos przywrócił go momentalnie do rzeczywistości. — Wszystko w porządku?  
Nie zauważył Malfoya, który, zbliżywszy się, przykucnął obok niego. Ubranie Dracona było ośnieżone, a jego mina nieprzenikniona jak zawsze. Tylko oczy błyszczały troską i obawą, powoli obejmującą całą jego twarz.  
Przez moment ogarnęła go absolutna pewność, że zna Dracona na wylot. Być może nawet tak było w istocie. Być może nie miał innego wyjścia niż poznać go dogłębnie, żyjąc obok niego na niewielkiej powierzchni nie tylko przez cztery tygodnie, ale przez niemal tyle samo miesięcy.  
— Tak — wychrypiał w odpowiedzi, przyjmując wyciągniętą dłoń i pozwalając podciągnąć się na nogi. Targnął nim dreszcz. — Co się z nami dzieje? — wyszeptał tak cicho, że tylko Draco mógł go usłyszeć.  
Wszystko stało się naraz takie inne z chwilą, w której opuścili stary dom Syriusza, tak, jakby cały świat zmienił się zupełnie w przeciągu jednej jedynej minuty, porywając ze sobą to, do czego się przyzwyczaili i co pokochali. Tylko twarz Dracona pozostała niezmieniona. Jedyny pewnik, którego Harry mógł się teraz przytrzymać, nawet jeśli w tej chwili ledwo mógł patrzeć mu w oczy. Ponieważ to, co zrobili kilka godzin wcześniej, co wydawało mu się tak niewiarygodnie zmysłowe i upajające, stało się raptem czymś wręcz potwornym. Dał się uwieść temu mężczyźnie. Swojemu wrogowi. Swojemu gwałcicielowi. Najwyraźniej ten szalony dom kompletnie odebrał mu rozum.  
— Nie wiem — odrzekł Draco, a Harry wyraźnie czuł jego wewnętrzne zdenerwowanie. — Nie mam pojęcia.  
Przez długie sekundy stali twarzą w twarz, w milczeniu patrząc sobie w oczy. We wzroku Dracona czaiło się coś niemal błagalnego. Wiatr szarpał jego włosami, wargi trzęsły się z zimna. W nagłym rozbłysku zdziwienia Harry stwierdził, że to niewyjaśnione przyciąganie między nimi nie straciło nic ze swej mocy przy przekroczeniu progu realnego świata. Pożądanie było czymś, czego istnienia nie dało się zakwestionować. Wystarczyłby krok, by pokonać dzielący ich dystans. Tylko jeden, niewielki krok. Ale stopy odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.  
— Jesteście! — Wysoki głos Tonks przerwał magię chwili. Jej policzki i nos były zaczerwienione z chłodu. Remus podążał zaraz za nią. Widocznie świstoklik wyrzucił ich nieco dalej. — Nic wam nie jest?  
Potrząsnęli głowami, odruchowo i prawie synchronicznie. Jakby pod przymusem, Draco odwrócił od niego wzrok, po czym grupą ruszyli przez hogwarckie błonia.  
Wyminęli po łuku odnogę Zakazanego Lasu. Śnieg skrzypiał cicho pod ich butami, poza tym panowała martwa cisza. Po kilku minutach za wysokimi koronami drzew pojawił się zarys zamku. Cztery majestatyczne wieże z ośnieżonymi blankami celowały w ciemne niebo. Harry na chwilę zapomniał o oddechu, obezwładniony czarem tego widoku, silnym prawie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy oglądał Hogwart pierwszy raz w życiu. O tak wczesnej porze w zaledwie kilku oknach paliło się światło.  
Na dłuższą chwilę zatonął w przyjemnych, emocjonujących wspomnieniach czasów szkolnych. W milczeniu dotarli do bramy zamku.

XXX

— Proszę, siadajcie. — W głosie Dumbledore'a pobrzmiewało coś miękkiego, niemal uspokajającego. Szerokim gestem ręki wskazał na oba fotele stojące przed biurkiem.  
Feniks Fawkes, siedzący nieopodal na swoim drążku, lekko kiwnął głową, jakby chciał ich przywitać. Harry z ulgą zauważył, że w tym dobrze mu znanym, okrągłym, zalanym przytulnym ciepłem gabinecie jego zdenerwowanie traci nieco na sile. W błękitnych oczach Dumbledore'a nie było ani śladu zatroskanej ciekawości, tak jak u Remusa lub Tonks. Dzięki temu Harry mógł łatwiej wytrzymać jego uważne spojrzenie.  
— Chciałbym was oficjalnie przeprosić — zaczął dyrektor spokojnym tonem, gdy tylko zajęli miejsca — za wszystkie niedogodności, które na was sprowadziłem wyborem tej niekonwencjonalnej terapii. — Przelotny grymas żalu zagościł w kącikach jego ust, znikając po chwili tak szybko, jak się pojawił.  
Harry był zaskoczony. Liczył się z wszystkim, ale nie z przeprosinami.  
Dumbledore odetchnął głęboko, po czym powrócił do tematu.  
— Mam nadzieję, że za jakiś czas wybaczycie mi tę decyzję. Być może jednak nie. W tym wypadku będę musiał pogodzić się z poczuciem winy. — Jego przenikliwe, migoczące niezwykłym blaskiem oczy ponownie przesunęły się po ich twarzach. — Co, jak myślę, nie będzie zbyt wielkim trudem, gdy tak na was patrzę. Obaj wyglądacie znakomicie. Lekka dezorientacja i zamęt myśli to całkowicie normalna reakcja po przekroczeniu wymiarów, które właśnie macie za sobą. Po paru dniach wszystko się uspokoi. Jak czujecie się poza tym?  
— Całkiem nieźle. — Zdumiony Harry usłyszał własny głos. A gdy zaskoczony wsłuchał się w siebie, stwierdził, że odpowiadało to nawet prawdzie. Pominąwszy chaos uczuć żywionych do Dracona, rzeczywiście czuł się dobrze.  
— A poczulibyśmy się jeszcze lepiej, gdybyśmy otrzymali nareszcie parę odpowiedzi na nękające nas pytania — dorzucił Draco tonem, któremu daleko było do ostrości, za to o wiele bliżej do zwyczajnego zmęczenia. — Mnie osobiście bardzo interesują zaklęcia, którymi manipulował pan tym domem.  
Harry rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie i z zastanowieniem potarł czoło.  
— Ciągle pojawiały się w nim rzeczy, których tam przedtem nie było — dodał, zwracając się do Dumbledore'a. — Czy to znaczy, że dom spełniał nasze życzenia?  
— Nie, dom nie spełniał życzeń — odparł stary czarodziej z lekkim uśmiechem. — A przynajmniej nie tych świadomych. Zaklęcie spoczywające na domu było o wiele bardziej skomplikowane od czaru spełniającego życzenia, a jego indywidualne działanie od dawna ma opinię nieprzewidywalnego. — Przeniósł wzrok z Harry'ego na Dracona. — Dom zaglądał bezpośrednio do serc tych, których polecono jego opiece. Bo tylko tam zapisane jest to, co dla nich najlepsze. A jak ogólnie wiadomo, pomiędzy tym, czego sobie życzymy, i tym, co dla nas najlepsze, dość często istnieje całkiem spora różnica.  
Elementy łamigłówki w głowie Harry'ego nadal wirowały jak oszalałe, nie chcąc ułożyć się w sensowną całość.  
— Ale jak dom wykorzystuje informacje, odczytane w naszych sercach? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Jego żołądek ściskał się ze zdenerwowania. Myślał o ogrodzie. O blibliotece. Wannie. Drzwiach, które przepadły. I przede wszystkim o rozpłyniętej w niebycie sypialni Dracona.  
— Na różne sposoby — odpowiedział Dumbledore spokojnie. — Pokazując nowe drogi, otwierając nowe możliwości, popychając ostrożnie we właściwą stronę. Czasami nawet zmuszając do szczęścia, jeśli bronimy się uparcie przed przyjęciem tego, co dla nas najlepsze.  
Harry stwierdził nagle, że patrzy na dyrektora z szeroko otwartymi ustami, zamknął je więc szybko, zanim przeszedł do następnego pytania.  
— Jednym słowem, dom sam zadecydował o tym, żeby nas uwięzić?  
Dumbledore krótko kiwnął głową.  
— Najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie to dla was najlepsze, gdy znów zaczniecie się unikać.  
Dopiero teraz Harry uświadomił sobie, że Dumbledore podczas całej tej rozmowy ani razu nie użył w stosunku do nich oficjalnego „panowie", decydując się na bardziej poufałe „wy".  
— Nadal nie do końca rozumiem — odezwał się Draco, potrząsając jasną czupryną. — Skoro dom popychał nas stale w odpowiednim kierunku, to na ile sami jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za własne czyny w ciągu tych ostatnich miesięcy?  
Harry natychmiast zrozumiał, co Draco ma na myśli. Delikatny rumieniec wpłynął mu na policzki.  
— Ponosicie za nie pełną odpowiedzialność. — Dumbledore w zamyśleniu przeczesał palcami brodę. — Dom nie miał bezpośredniego wpływu na to, co myśleliście lub robiliście. Nie mógł uczynić wam też żadnej szkody. Potrafił tylko zmieniać rzeczy w waszym otoczeniu, pozostawiając wam decyzję co do tego, jak wykorzystacie zaszłą zmianę. — Spojrzał na nich badawczo sponad oprawek okularów. Przez krótką chwilę Harry'emu zdawało się, że nieskończona mądrość dyrektora jest wręcz fizycznie namacalna. — Być może będziecie się zastanawiać, czy w realnym świecie rzeczywiście postąpilibyście w ten sam sposób, co w tamtym wymiarze. Powinniście jednak pamiętać, że to pytanie nie przyniesie wam niczego. To, co się stało, musicie zaakceptować tak, jak się stało. Wszystko inne byłoby stratą czasu.  
Harry potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by zrozumieć tę informację. Z jednej strony czuł ulgę, że nie byli marionetkami w kapryśnych rękach zwariowanego domu, jednocześnie pojmował też, że nie będzie już miał żadnej wymówki. Sam, z własnej woli, przespał się z Draconem. Żadne zaklęcie nie przyćmiewało mu rozumu, nie pętało mu woli. Sam tego chciał. Wniosek ten, widziany z nowej perspektywy, wydał mu się naraz bardzo niepokojący, przede wszystkim dlatego, że to, co między nimi zaszło, było według teorii Dumbledore'a tym, co dla niego najlepsze.  
Draco podparł podbródek na dłoni, wbijając niewidzący wzrok gdzieś poza dyrektora.  
— Dlaczego nie zauważyliśmy, że rzeczywisty czas mijał naprawdę dużo szybciej? — zapytał z wyraźną ciekawością.  
— Wynikało to z korelacji z drugim zaklęciem spoczywającym na domu. — Dumbledore opadł na oparcie fotela, krzyżując swobodnie ramiona na piersi. — Nieskomplikowany czar, przyspieszający procesy emocjonalne, absolutnie niezbędny do celu, który chciałem osiągnąć. Dzięki niemu w dość krótkim czasie zdołaliście dokonać tego, co w realnym świecie mogłoby kosztować was lata pracy: zbliżyć się do siebie. I przede wszystkim uporać się z grozą tego, co was spotkało.  
_Oraz zrobić wiele innych rzeczy_, uzupełnił Harry w myślach, próbując odpędzić żar wpełzający mu na policzki. Mrok niewiedzy w jego głowie zaczął się powoli, powolutku przejaśniać. Czar przyspieszający. Proste wyjaśnienie faktu, dlaczego pozwolił się dotknąć Draconowi, choć od nocy w kapliczce minęło tak niewiele czasu. Możliwe, że w realnym świecie Draco również stałby się mu równie bliski. Z tym, że później. Dużo później.  
— Ale ja nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego czar przyspieszający spowolnił bieg czasu — powiedział, tłumiąc westchnienie. Merlinie, dlaczego ta historia musiała być aż tak skomplikowana?  
Zadumany Dumbledore popatrzył na okno, przez które wpadało pierwsze, różowe światło poranka.  
— Przyspieszone procesy w waszym wnętrzu powodują automatycznie opóźnienie procesów wokół was. Natura domaga się równowagi. Taki jest bieg rzeczy.  
Dyrektor pogrążył się w milczeniu, dając swym byłym uczniom okazję do przyswojenia usłyszanych rewelacji. Harry nie wytrzymał długo nieruchomego siedzenia w fotelu. Poderwał się na nogi, podszedł do Fawkesa i pogłaskał ostrożnie jego lśniące pióra, ciesząc się przyjaznym spokojem bijącym od ptaka. Na swych plecach czuł uważny wzrok Dracona.  
— Czy uważa pan terapię za zakończoną? — Harry słyszał lekki niepokój, pobrzmiewający w głosie Dracona, choć ten najwyraźniej starał się go ukryć. — Czy też pokrzyżował pan szyki domu, przysyłając Remusa i Tonks, by nas zabrali?  
Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie i wlepił oczy w dyrektora.  
— Nigdy nie odważyłbym się krzyżować szyków własnych czarów! — Kąciki ust Dumbledore'a najpierw drgnęły nieznacznie, by po chwili rozciągnąć się w szerokim uśmiechu, odbijającym się blaskiem w jego oczach. — To dom sam pozwolił wam odejść — dodał, mrugając lekko i przechylając się nad biurkiem. — Czyż nie?

XXX

Czuł się dość osobliwie, opuszczając gabinet Dumbledore'a. Tak, jakby był wewnętrznie wypalony i jednocześnie totalnie oderwany od wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatnich tygodni — lub miesięcy. Słowa dyrektora nadal krążyły mu pod czaszką, nie zważał więc zbytnio na to, dokąd się kieruje. Draco szedł obok niego. I też zdawał się tonąć w rozmyślaniach.  
— HARRY!  
Radosny okrzyk osadził go w miejscu, nakazując ze zdumieniem unieść głowę. Ginny pędziła jak rude tornado w jego stronę, rzucając mu się ułamek sekundy później w objęcia. Jej twarz promieniowała szczęściem.  
Dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do niego, co naprawdę oznaczał ich powrót do rzeczywistości. Znów był w domu. W domu, z ludźmi, których kochał. Zalało go ciepło. Zaśmiał się, przytulił Ginny do siebie i okręcił nią w kółko jak małą dziewczynką.  
— Tęskniłam za tobą — wyszeptała, głaszcząc czule jego włosy.  
— Wszyscy tęskniliśmy — dodał czyjś zachrypnięty ze wzruszenia głos. Molly Weasley zbliżyła się do niego, obejmując go serdecznie i całując w policzek. W jej oczach lśniło coś podejrzanie wilgotnego.  
— A my najbardziej. — Fred i George poklepali go przyjacielsko po plecach, a grymasy na ich twarzach wyglądały niemal identycznie. Zachowywali się tak swobodnie, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. Był im za to wdzięczny. — Wszystko w porządku, Harry?  
— Tak. — Czuł rosnącą mu w gardle kulę i energicznie przełknął ślinę. — Tak dobrze ujrzeć znów was wszystkich. — Głos odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Dracona nie było już u jego boku. Zdumiony odwrócił głowę.  
Minęło wiele czasu od chwili, w którym ostatni raz widział tę wysoką, jasnowłosą kobietę, ale rozpoznał ją w jednej chwili. Może po części dlatego, że nie sposób było przeoczyć podobieństwa między nią a Draconem. Tylko jej oczy były zupełnie inne, lśniące morskim błękitem i nieokreślonym smutkiem, którego nawet radość ze spotkania z synem nie potrafiła złagodzić do końca.  
Drobna łza ześliznęła się z jej długich rzęs, gdy Draco otoczył ją ramionami. Przerastał ją o spory kawałek i mając go u swego boku sprawiała niezwykle kruche i delikatne wrażenie, jakby była zrobiona z porcelany.  
Harry stwierdził, że się uśmiecha. Draco też miał swój dom, w którym czekał ktoś mu bliski. Było to bardzo uspokajające uczucie. Uczucie, które pozwalało mu łatwiej odejść.  
— Na nas już czas, Harry — przypomniała Molly, jakby odgadując jego myśli, i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. — Następny świstoklik jest zarezerwowany dla nas.  
— Idźcie już, zaraz do was dołączę — odpowiedział, nie odwracając wzroku od Dracona i Narcyzy. — Muszę się jeszcze szybko pożegnać.  
Jak na umówione hasło, Malfoy oderwał się od matki i zbliżył się powoli, dopóki nie stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Jego usta drżały w na pół przyjaznym, na pół ironicznym uśmiechu, tak typowym dla niego, że Harry mógł go tylko odwzajemnić.  
— Dziwnie będzie… bez ciebie. — Głos Dracona brzmiał łagodnie, otulał go niczym kokon. Poczuł mięknące kolana. Nie mógł nad tym zapanować.  
Tyle tygodni, spędzonych razem. Nieopisane zdarzenia z przeszłości przykuły ich do siebie. Z trudem docierało do niego, że właśnie się żegnali. Że było to konieczne, skoro chcieli wrócić do rzeczywistości. Wiedzieli o tym obaj.  
— Tak, na pewno. — Przełknął ślinę, zmuszając się do wytrzymania spojrzenia Dracona, które jak zwykle sprowadziło trzepot w okolice żołądka. — Zdaje mi się, że będę potrzebował czasu, żeby… po prostu pomyśleć.  
Kolejny uśmiech, tym razem ironiczny i smutny zarazem. Harry wiedział jednak, że Draco go rozumie, lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny.  
— Obaj tego potrzebujemy — odparł ze spokojem. Jego oczy migotały.  
Nie spodziewał się, że Draco obejmie go na pożegnanie. Zaskoczony, przyjął ostrożny dotyk, jakby był kwiatem, mogącym ulec zniszczeniu przez nieuważny ruch. Zamknął oczy, usiłując zapamiętać ten tak bliski mu zapach.  
— Do zobaczenia, Harry Potterze — wyszeptał Malfoy prosto w jego ucho. — Uważaj na siebie.  
A potem wypuścił go z ramion i odwrócił się do matki.  
Na twarzy Narcyzy malowała się subtelna łagodność, choć brakowało na niej uśmiechu. W jej oczach było coś wiedzącego. Coś, czego Harry absolutnie nie był w stanie określić.  
Nadszedł czas stawienia czoła codzienności. Zalała go fala nowej energii, przywracając tę część starego Harry'ego, która została gdzieś tam, w Zakazanym Lesie. Powrót do domu napawał go szczęściem, z drugiej strony nie mógł jednak uciszyć zaznanego właśnie uczucia straty. Coś małego i niewytłumaczalnego, siedzącego w jego głowie, rozpaczliwie pragnęło, by Draco Malfoy już nigdy nie musiał od niego odchodzić.

**Koniec rozdziału osiemnastego**


	19. Chapter 19

_Próbowałem żyć dalej tak, jakbym cię nigdy nie znał __  
__Nie śpię, ale mój świat nie chce się przebudzić __  
__Modlę się o uleczenie serca __  
__Ale bez ciebie mogę być jedynie niedoskonały_  
(Backstreet Boys, „Incomplete")

**Rozdział dziewiętnasty**

_Jak mogło nam się wydawać, __  
__że uda nam się żyć dalej tak, jakby nic się nie stało._

Wigilia u Weasleyów zawsze była dniem, w którym niezmiennie panował chaos. Harry wiedział z góry, że nie będzie miał czasu na smętne rozmyślania, za co był głęboko wdzięczny. Mimo głośnych protestów Molly, cały czas rzucał się w wir gorączkowych przygotowań do świątecznego przyjęcia. Zajęty rąbaniem drewna, pomaganiem w kuchni i zdobieniem choinki, bez zbytniego trudu pozbył się uporczywych myśli o ostatnich miesiącach.  
Pierwsi goście zjawili się wraz z nadejściem zmroku. Ze swego miejsca przy kominku Harry obserwował z uśmiechem, jak przyjaciele i członkowie rodziny z wolna wypełniają Norę. Gwar głosów i głośne śmiechy dobiegające z przedpokoju z łatwością docierały do każdego zakątka domu.  
Wszyscy przybyli niemal jednocześnie. Bill i Fleur z małą córeczką Claire, której ożywiony szczebiot co chwila powodował wybuchy wesołości u dorosłych. Charlie, również w doskonałym humorze, za rękę ze swą narzeczoną Amandą. Fred i George, obładowani stosem prezentów, z których albo docierały dziwne odgłosy, albo ulatniały się podejrzane kłęby dymu. Tonks, szczerząca się od ucha do ucha i strząsająca z wściekle różowych włosów płatki śniegu. Molly Weasley powitała każdego serdecznym uściskiem ramion, po czym energicznie wcisnęła Remusowi Lupinowi w dłoń pierwszą szklankę grzanego ponczu. Artur uparcie i bezskutecznie próbował zapalić choinkowe świeczki przy pomocy mugolskiej zapalniczki, podczas gdy Ginny i Percy zaczęli już rozstawiać na świątecznie ozdobionym stole kolorowe, parujące półmiski. Cały dom wydzielał upajającą woń pierników, świerkowych gałązek i pieczonej gęsi.  
Niestety, nawet ten uroczysty nastrój nie był w stanie wypełnić wielkiej luki, ziejącej między zgromadzonymi. To było drugie już z kolei Boże Narodzenie bez Rona i Hermiony. Wzrok Harry'ego stale powracał do rzędu rodzinnych fotografii, zawieszonych obok kominka. Jedno ze zdjęć przedstawiało oboje podczas ostatnich wspólnie spędzonych świąt: Ron objął ramieniem barki Hermiony i z szerokim uśmiechem wspólnie spoglądali w obiektyw. Harry poczuł krótkie, dobrze znane mu bolesne ukłucie w piersi. Odwracając głowę, zauważył, że Molly stanęła obok niego, podążając wzrokiem za tym, na co przed chwilą patrzył.  
— Tęsknimy za nimi — wyszeptała cicho z wyraźnie słyszalnym smutkiem w głosie. — Tak bardzo za nimi tęsknimy.  
Przytaknął bez słowa. Poczuł jej dłoń, łagodnie opadającą na jego ramię.  
— Są jakieś nowe wieści od Rona? — zapytał po chwili zwłoki.  
— Ostatnią wiadomość dostaliśmy już dawno temu — odpowiedziała Molly, potrząsając głową.  
Pochwycił drżącą rękę spoczywającą na jego barku i uścisnął mocno.  
— Na pewno czują się dobrze — rzekł, starając się przybrać możliwie optymistyczny ton. — Z pewnością wszystko jest w porządku.  
Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i powiodła palcem wskazującym po jego policzku w krótkim, czułym, matczynym geście. Potem odchrząknęła zdecydowanie i swym zwykłym, rezolutnym głosem ogłosiła zebranym, że czas zasiadać do stołu.  
Podczas kolacji bez przerwy czuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia. Nikt do tej pory nie odważył się zapytać go o to, co działo się na Grimmauld Place. Najwyraźniej każdy starał się udawać, że Harry wcale nie zniknął na cztery miesiące. Jasne jednak było, że co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze: pytania posypią się z pewnością, a on nie zdoła przed nimi uciec.  
Powietrze zrobiło się naraz dziwnie duszące. Przenikliwy głos Fleur nieprzyjemnie brzęczał mu w uszach. Zauważył, że odzwyczaił się od bliskiej obecności tylu osób naraz. Zbyt wiele czasu spędził, mając u boku zaledwie jedną.  
Draco. Imię rozbłysło w jego świadomości jak neon, którego nie mógł zgasić, nieważne, jak bardzo się starał. A gdy stwierdził, że obraz jasnowłosego Ślizgona absolutnie nie pasuje do ciasnego, świątecznie wystrojonego saloniku Weasleyów, poczuł ból, który nie miał prawa się narodzić. On i Draco żyli w całkowicie różnych światach. Zawsze w nich żyli.  
Wstał tak gwałtownie, że jego krzesło zachybotało się niebezpiecznie, sprawiając, że siedząca obok Amanda podskoczyła ze strachu. W ułamku sekundy przy stole zapadła cisza. Wszyscy spoglądali na niego z niepokojem, z wyjątkiem Ginny, która opuściła wzrok. Schwycił poręcz krzesła tak mocno, że kłykcie mu pobielały.  
— Przepraszam — wydusił, uśmiechając się z przymusem. — Muszę tylko zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. — Ruszył w kierunku drzwi salonu, ścigany badawczymi spojrzeniami całej reszty.  
Dopiero gdy mroźne, zimowe powietrze wypełniło mu płuca, poczuł się lepiej. Niemal uroczysta cisza otulała zaśnieżony krajobraz. Niebo iskrzyło się pierwszymi gwiazdami. Z ulgą stwierdził, że chłód pozwala mu powoli wyklarować myśli.  
Nie zdziwił się, gdy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się, wypuszczając na zewnątrz szczupłą, rudowłosą postać. Ginny miała na sobie długi aż do ziemi, podniszczony płaszcz, prawdopodobnie należący do Artura. Niosła przewieszone przez ramię podobne okrycie, które podała Harry'emu gestem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.  
— Zanim przeziębisz się na śmierć — powiedziała tonem wyjaśnienia.  
Harry uśmiechnął się krótko i posłusznie naciągnął płaszcz na ramiona. Stary materiał wydzielał słabą woń naftaliny, co mu jednak nie przeszkadzało.  
Ginny patrzyła na niego, a jej twarz powoli zmieniała wyraz. A być może tylko same jej oczy.  
— Nie będziesz mógł wiecznie przed tym uciekać — wyrzekła niegłośno. — Wszyscy, którzy są tam teraz w środku, całymi miesiącami byli chorzy ze zmartwienia o ciebie. Na pewno zechcą usłyszeć, co się z tobą działo. Nie wyłączając mnie.  
Westchnął cicho.  
— Wiem — odpowiedział zwięźle. — Przejdźmy się trochę, bo inaczej tu przymarzniemy.  
Księżyc wyłonił się spoza ciemnej chmury, malując śnieg srebrzystym połyskiem. Harry uwielbiał ten skrzypiący dźwięk pod podeszwami swych butów.  
— Nie wiedziałam wtedy jeszcze, co Dumbledore zamierzał zrobić z tobą i Draconem. — Głos Ginny brzmiał nieswojo, tak jakby z obawy, że Harry jej nie uwierzy. — W innym razie nigdy nie pozwoliłabym ci wrócić na Grimmauld Place.  
— Wiem — powtórzył łagodnie. — Ale Grimmauld Place to teraz przeszłość. Odtąd będzie lepiej. W jakiś sposób lepiej.  
— Co się stało w tym domu? To znaczy… W jaki sposób wytrzymałeś te wszystkie miesiące razem z nim, po tym, jak on cię…— urwała, wstrząśnięta nagłym dreszczem, najwyraźniej niezdolna do nazwania grozy po imieniu.  
Oczami wyobraźni znów ujrzał Dracona, czując, jak coś ściska go za żołądek. Głęboko zaczerpnął tchu, zanim przeszedł do odpowiedzi.  
— Długo potrwało, zanim mogliśmy zacząć… rozmawiać o tym, co się stało. Ale potem… potem z dnia na dzień było coraz łatwiej. A po jakimś czasie po prostu przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że Draco ciągle jest blisko mnie. — W zamyśleniu mocniej wcisnął ręce w kieszenie płaszcza. — Patrząc z dzisiejszej perspektywy, jestem pewien, że terapia Dumbledore'a miała sens. Teraz przynajmniej nie boję się już stanąć z Draconem twarzą w twarz.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadała, czując, że była to tylko część prawdy. Takt nie pozwolił jej jednak brnąć dalej.  
— Przez wszystkie te lata nigdy nie przestałam cię kochać, wiesz? — Głos Ginny brzmiał zupełnie neutralnie, jakby wcale nie mówiła właśnie o swych skrywanych uczuciach. Jej słowa trafiły go jak grom. Zaskoczony, uniósł głowę, patrząc na zaczerwienioną od zimna twarz. Kąciki jej ust drżały w niepewnym uśmiechu. — Kiedyś nasze problemy wydawały mi się niemożliwe do rozwiązania. Ale być może… zbyt szybko zrezygnowaliśmy… Może udałoby nam się jeszcze coś uratować, gdybyśmy postarali się bardziej. Zastanawiałeś się kiedykolwiek nad tym, czy jest dla nas druga szansa?  
— Ja… — zaczął, jąkając się, i natychmiast urwał. Czuł zamęt w myślach. Gorąco zalało mu policzki. Bezradnie przygryzł dolną wargę, gorączkowo szukając odpowiedzi na to, jak ma zareagować na nagłe wyznanie Ginny, skoro od wielu tygodni nie jest pewien własnych uczuć?  
Jej usta nabrały dziwnej miękkości, gdy na niego patrzyła.  
— Nie musisz mi dziś odpowiadać — odezwała się spokojnie. — Po prostu to przemyśl.  
Wiedział, że jeszcze pół roku wcześniej nie byłoby ani chwili wahania. Przystałby na kolejną próbę, nie zastanawiając się ani przez moment. Ale w międzyczasie sytuacja się zmieniła. Zmienił ją Draco. A Harry nie potrafił się jeszcze oswoić z tym faktem.  
— Wracajmy — zaproponowała Ginny sztucznie dziarskim tonem. — Pewnie już zdążyli się za nami stęsknić.  
Skinął głową, pogrążony w myślach, po czym ruszyli wąską ścieżką z powrotem w kierunku Nory.  
Otoczyło go przyjemne ciepło, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi domu. Okulary zaparowały w jednej chwili, zdjął je więc i przecierając skrawkiem arturowego płaszcza, powędrował ostrożnie ciemnym korytarzem za Ginny.  
Nastrój w salonie był dość wesoły, nie tylko dzięki ponczowi Molly. Tonks objęła rolę głównego zabawiającego i rozśmieszała zebranych przyprawiającymi o ciarki na plecach anegdotkami z jej chaotycznego życia. Prawie nikt nie spojrzał w ich stronę, gdy przekraczali próg pokoju.  
Molly wyraźnie rozpromieniła się na ich widok. Jej wzrok powędrował w górę, ponad futrynę drzwi.  
— Stoicie pod pękiem jemioły — szepnęła, uśmiechając się szeroko. Poza Harrym i Ginny musiała usłyszeć ją tylko Fleur, sądząc po jej krótkim zerknięciu nad drzwi i przelotnym grymasie rozbawienia na ustach.  
Harry wiedział, jak bardzo Molly pragnęła, by on i Ginny znów zostali parą. Tak bardzo bolało go, że musi rozczarować kobietę, będącą dla niego jak matka.  
Ale Ginny nie dopuściła do tego. Jej oczy rozbłysły szelmowsko, po czym zarzuciła mu po prostu ramiona na szyję i przycisnęła usta do jego warg.  
Poczuł nagłe uderzenie adrenaliny. Nie, nie zapomniał jej pocałunków, tak znajomych i pełnych nieskończonej słodyczy. Tak różnych od smaku ust Dracona. Porównanie zjawiło się w jego głowie samo, bez ostrzeżenia, mieszając mu w myślach bardziej, niż chciałby przyznać.  
Głośny śmiech, brawa i wiwaty przywróciły go do rzeczywistości. Fred gwizdał pokazowo na dwóch palcach. Ginny wypuściła go z objęć, wykrzywiając się do Freda z radosnym grymasem na twarzy, podczas gdy Harry z trudem starał się zapanować nad wyrazem własnej.  
Mała Claire podbiegła do niego, jej złote loki podskakiwały przy każdym kroku, a piękne, ciemnoniebieskie oczy iskrzyły się figlarnie.  
— Wujku Harry — zakrzyczała, łapiąc go za spodnie. — Jesteś moim prawdziwym wujkiem, prawda? Oni mówią, że będziesz moim wujkiem dopiero wtedy, gdy ożenisz się z ciocią Ginny. Powiedz, że to nieprawda!  
Jeżeli ktokolwiek potrafił bez mrugnięcia okiem owinąć go sobie wokół palca, to tym kimś była córeczka Fleur i Billa. Teraz mógł zareagować wyłącznie uśmiechem.  
— Chodź tu, księżniczko — powiedział, podnosząc dziewczynkę i okręcając ją dookoła. Radosny pisk Claire przeszył powietrze.  
Czy w tej rzeczywistości istniało coś takiego, jak możliwość wybrania Dracona? Oznaczająca, że nigdy nie będzie mógł mieć własnych dzieci? Czy dzieci naprawdę były tym, z czego nigdy nie umiałby zrezygnować?  
Nagle ogarnęło go wrażenie, że nie zna już siebie samego, że nie wie, co ma myśleć i czuć. Wiedział tylko, że tego wieczoru obawia się chwili, w której po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu położy się spać bez Dracona, całkiem sam, w starym pokoju Rona, w którym wszystko przypominało mu o najlepszym przyjacielu.  
Postawił Claire na ziemi, uklęknął przed nią i delikatnie uszczypnął w policzek.  
— Dla ciebie będę wszystkim, kim zechcesz — wyszeptał tak cicho, że tylko ona mogła go usłyszeć.

XXX

— Ładnie tu u ciebie — zauważył Blaise Zabini ociekającym sarkazmem głosem, rozglądając się z ironicznym grymasem w nowym mieszkaniu Dracona. — I ta wymarzona okolica… Naprawdę masz odwagę wychodzić z domu po zapadnięciu zmroku? — Zbliżył się do kuchennego okna, wskazując na leżące naprzeciwko, zaniedbane kamienice, oświetlone słabym blaskiem wiekowych latarni. Kilka bezdomnych kotów włóczyło się wokół pojemników na śmieci w poszukiwaniu pożywienia.  
— Tak, ale tylko wtedy, gdy jest to naprawdę konieczne — odparł Draco z uśmiechem.  
Blaise powolnym ruchem założył za ucho pukiel sięgających ramion włosów.  
— Dumbledore? — zdecydował się zapytać.  
Na dźwięk tego nazwiska Draco poczuł narastającą frustrację, z którą nie mógł się uporać.  
— A któż by inny? — odparł wzdychając.  
— Powinien był się najpierw rozejrzeć po okolicy, zanim cię tu wsadził — orzekł Blaise z błyskiem rozbawienia w niebieskich oczach i z powrotem zakrył okno ciemną zasłonką. — W Londynie można znaleźć dużo przyjemniejsze miejsca.  
Draco wzruszył tylko ramionami, sięgając po leżące na stole zapałki i zapalając ścienną lampę gazową.  
— Najwyraźniej tylko tutaj ścigany zdrajca najmniej rzuca się w oczy. Bo właśnie o to w tym wszystkim chodzi.  
Już wczesnym rankiem pierwszego dnia świąt Dumbledore przemycił go tutaj z Malfoy Manor z zachowaniem wszelkich zasad ostrożności. W efekcie na rozmowy z matką pozostało mu zaledwie parę godzin, w ciągu których pobieżnie zrelacjonował jej wydarzenia z Grimmauld Place i bez ustanku próbował uciszyć jej obawy co do przyszłości. Z największym trudem pogodził się z przymusem ponownego opuszczenia Narcyzy, niestety decyzja Dumbledore'a była niepodważalna. Nie wolno mu było wpaść w ręce śmierciożerców. A Malfoy Manor było miejscem, w którym na pewno zaczną go szukać.  
Właśnie z tego powodu tkwił teraz w tym staromodnie wyposażonym, chronionym przez rozliczne bariery mieszkaniu, gdzieś w odległym zakątku Londynu. Będącym dla niego niczym innym jak kolejnym więzieniem. Z tym, że teraz bez Harry'ego Pottera… Wolał nie kończyć tej myśli.  
Szczęśliwym trafem Blaise nie był osobą, którą łatwo odstraszyć dzielnicami o ponurej sławie lub niemodnym urządzeniem domu, a Draco był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny za to, że dowiódł swej przyjaźni, pomagając mu na kilka godzin pozbyć się nudy.  
— Co powiesz na małą rundkę po barach? — zapytał Blaise, unosząc brwi i poddając jednocześnie wnętrze lodówki Dracona surowemu egzaminowi. — Już całe wieki nie wychodziliśmy razem na jednego.  
Wspomnienie dawnych wypadów tego rodzaju sprowadziło bezwiedny uśmiech na twarz Dracona.  
— Naprawdę chciałbym — przyznał. — Ale Dumbledore dostanie ataku, gdy usłyszy, że włóczę się po nocy w mugolskiej części miasta…— Zaklął pod nosem, zdmuchując zapałkę, która omal nie poparzyła mu palca.  
Zabini głośno zatrzasnął drzwi lodówki. Jego usta wykrzywiał tak typowy dla niego, złośliwy uśmiech.  
— Ty też zaczynasz pozwalać temu staruchowi na to, żeby mówił ci, kiedy masz wychodzić z domu? — zaczął, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem. — Szczerze, nie uważasz, że jesteś na tyle dorosły, by decydować o tym samemu?  
_On ma rację_, zaszeptał chichoczący głosik w głowie Dracona. _Bo niby co ma się stać? Naprawdę się boisz, że śmierciożercy przesiadują po mugolskich barach?_  
— Dobra — zadecydował po sekundzie wahania. — Wygrałeś. Poczekaj chwilę, chcę się tylko szybko przebrać. — Odwrócił się tyłem do Blaise'a, pospiesznie zdejmując starą, wyblakłą koszulkę.  
Odgłos, który usłyszał, zdradził mu, że coś było nie tak. Blaise zagwizdał przez zęby. Draco zrozumiał, dlaczego, gdy skręcił silnie głowę, by sprawdzić, na co patrzył jego przyjaciel.  
Spojrzenie Zabiniego, błyszczące rozbawieniem i nieskrywaną ciekawością, powróciło z pleców na twarz Dracona.  
— Co to za dziki kot wskoczył ci na kark? — zapytał.  
Draco stał przez moment jak rażony gromem, nie mogąc wydusić słowa i pragnąc tylko jednego: ukryć pozostawione przez Harry'ego zadrapania pod swą znoszoną koszulką. Zanim zdążył się jednak ruszyć, Blaise był już przy nim.  
— Paznokcie, tak też myślałem. Nie przepuścisz żadnej okazji, co? — Jego głos brzmiał żartobliwie, ale niósł ze sobą i coś innego, coś, czego Draco nie potrafił zinterpretować. — Dumbledore dopiero wczoraj wypuścił cię z domu, prawda? — Czujne spojrzenie wbiło się w jego oczy, by po chwili rozbłysnąć w szoku zrozumienia. — Nie… Ty chyba nie… w tym domu… z Potterem? — zapytał, wyraźnie wstrząśnięty.  
Draco zacisnął szczęki, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Co zupełnie wystarczyło Blaise'owi za odpowiedź.  
— Potter? Ale to… kompletny absurd. — Draco widział jego oszołomiony wzrok i niezdolność do pojęcia tego, co się stało. Nie dziwił mu się.  
— Tak — odparł z twarzą nieruchomą jak maska. — To niewątpliwie absurdalne. — Przez chwilę stał tylko, wlepiając niewidzące spojrzenie w ścianę. Następnym, co poczuł, był łagodny dotyk rąk na swych nagich ramionach. Do którego dołączyła para miękkich warg, muskająca jego szyję. Zadrżał, ale nie z zaskoczenia. Po prostu za dobrze znał Blaise'a. Możliwe, że bywały w jego życiu okresy, w których rzeczywiście nie przegapiłby żadnej okazji, wliczywszy romans ze swym najlepszym przyjacielem. Ale czasy się zmieniły, nie bez wielkiej pomocy Harry'ego. — Daj spokój, Blaise — powiedział pewnym, ale zarazem zmęczonym głosem. — To było już tak dawno temu. Nie mam zamiaru odgrzewać starych spraw.  
Blaise odsunął się na bok, uśmiechając się lekko i trochę złośliwie, tak jakby spodziewał się właśnie takiej reakcji. W grymasie jego ust było jednak coś jeszcze, coś trudnego do określenia. Rodzaj pewnego… smutku.  
— Tylu facetów połamało sobie na tobie zęby. Łącznie ze mną. — Zabini prychnął cicho, potrząsając bujną grzywą. — Trudno sobie wyobrazić, że to akurat Potter sprawił, że się poddałeś. Co on takiego w sobie ma?  
— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — odpowiedział chłodniej, niż zamierzał.  
Blaise spojrzał w stronę okna, umykając przed jego wzrokiem.  
— Zakochałeś się w nim — rzekł krótko zupełnie spokojnym tonem.  
Draco najpierw zagapił się na Zabiniego w milczeniu, ale po chwili już wrzała w nim złość.  
— Dlaczego wygadujesz takie bzdury? — wrzasnął, rozgniewany. W jego skroniach łomotało gwałtownie. — Tylko dlatego, że nie chcę się z tobą przespać? Skąd ty w ogóle możesz wiedzieć, co się we mnie dzieje? Nie widzieliśmy się od miesięcy. Uwierz mi, że nie masz o niczym zielonego pojęcia!  
Blaise nie cofnął się ani o milimetr. Nie odpowiadał. Uśmiechał się tylko beznamiętnie.  
Płomień gwałtownego gniewu zgasł niemal natychmiast. Wyczerpany Draco opuścił ramiona. Gdzie podziało się jego słynne opanowanie? Przecież do tej pory nikomu nie dawał się łatwo sprowokować. A już na pewno nie Blaise'owi.  
Przez moment czuł wyłącznie bezdenną pustkę. Był przecież przekonany, że już nigdy nie będzie zdolny do jakichkolwiek uczuć. Jak więc miałby kochać Harry'ego? I skąd miałby wiedzieć, co to miłość?  
Uniósł głowę, patrząc prosto w fascynująco piękne oczy Blaise'a, w których znów tańczyły ironiczne iskierki. Następne pytanie zadał z trudem, wiedząc, że musi znać odpowiedź.  
— Dlaczego nam się to udało? — wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie. — Dlaczego mogliśmy pozostać przyjaciółmi, po tym, jak poszliśmy razem do łóżka?  
Blaise uśmiechnął się leciutko.  
— Niczego sobie nie obiecywaliśmy — odpowiedział poważnie. — To jedyny powód.

**Koniec rozdziału dziewiętnastego**


	20. Chapter 20

_Potoki lawy to drogi __  
__przeżarte w skałach, __  
__prowadzące cię do Ziemi Ognistej. __  
__Tańcząc, pędząc __  
__po ciągle płonących kamieniach __  
__musisz przejść samego siebie._  
(Subway to Sally, „Feuerland")

**Rozdział dwudziesty**

_Skąd ta pewność, __  
__że nie mylisz miłości z pożądaniem?_

Jego kroki dźwięczały nienaturalnie głośno, odbijając się echem od wypolerowanego do połysku, ciemnego parkietu atrium. Rzadko kiedy widział tę część ministerstwa tak pustą i cichą, pozbawioną wypełniającego ją zwykle tłumu. Większość pracowników wypoczywała między świętami Bożego Narodzenia a Nowym Rokiem na zasłużonych urlopach, otoczona swymi rodzinami. Harry'emu nie przyszło nawet do głowy, by również skorzystać z tej opcji. Usychał wręcz z tęsknoty za pracą. I za odrobiną normalności.  
Minął Fontannę Magicznego Braterstwa i zdobiące ją wielkie, złote figury, kierując się w stronę szeregu wind. Czuł nerwowe łaskotanie w żołądku. Nie był tu od tak wielu miesięcy, które nagle wydały mu się całymi latami i nawet swojski widok atrium nie potrafił złagodzić tego wrażenia.  
W zamyśleniu wkroczył do windy, brzegiem świadomości rejestrując chłodny, kobiecy głos, zapowiadający kolejne wydziały. Dopiero wychodząc z niej na korytarz drugiego piętra, gdzie mieścił się Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i należąca do niego Centrala Aurorów, otrząsnął się z odrętwienia.  
Biura młodych aurorów znajdowały się na samym końcu korytarza. Harry dzielił jedno pomieszczenie z Ginny i Terrym Bootem. Drzwi zaskrzypiały w zawiasach, jakby ich od dawna nie otwierano.  
Złagodzili surowość służbowego pokoju swoimi osobistymi akcentami: Ginny, która potrafiła nieźle rysować, upiększyła ściany szkicami własnej produkcji. Z poustawianych dokoła fotografii machali przyjaciele i członkowie rodziny. Starannie wysprzątane biurko Terry'ego zdobiła maleńka, pluszowa żabka, podczas gdy na blacie stołu Harry'ego piętrzyły się stosy dokumentów. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu wypływającego mu na usta.  
— Nie wytrzymam… Harry! — Dźwięk wylewnego głosu Hestii Jones sprawił, że obrócił się, zaskoczony. Ciemnowłosa kobieta, stojąca w progu, oderwała się od futryny i zbliżyła do niego szybkim krokiem, biorąc go po chwili radośnie w objęcia. — Najwyższy czas, żeby Dumbledore przysłał cię tu wreszcie z powrotem.  
Z grymasem rozbawienia na twarzy pozwolił jej się przytulić. Zawsze darzył Hestię sympatią.  
— Obcięłaś włosy — stwierdził, wskazując na jej krótką, modną fryzurę. — Ładnie ci z tym.  
Delikatny rumieniec zagościł na jej policzkach. Musiała być już po czterdziestce, ale nadal uśmiechała się jak młoda dziewczyna.  
— Postanowiłam, że czas na coś nowego — przyznała, puszczając do niego oko. Emanująca od niej swoboda działała wprawdzie jak balsam na jego duszę, ale ciągle nie mógł odpędzić obawy przed nawałnicą ciekawskich pytań, której oczekiwał.  
— Wygląda dobre dziesięć lat młodziej, prawda? — zaśmiał się Dedalus Diggle, wsuwając swą drobną postać za Hestią w głąb pomieszczenia. Na jego posiwiałej głowie jak zwykle królował wymięty cylinder. Chichocząc, przyjął łobuzerskiego kuksańca w bok, wymierzonego przez Hestię, po czym uścisnął Harry'emu dłoń. — Jak to dobrze, że do nas wróciłeś, Harry. Trochę to jednak potrwało.  
— Zostawmy go teraz lepiej samego, żeby mógł spokojnie rozeznać się w sytuacji — zaproponowała Hestia z typowym dla niej rozsądkiem. — Pamiętaj tylko, żebyś później wpadł do nas na kawę — dodała tonem groźby, ciągnąc protestującego Dedalusa za rękaw na korytarz. Ich głosy dobiegały do niego jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę.  
Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wszystko po staremu. Wszystko w doskonałym porządku. Nikt nie zadawał żadnych pytań. Z ulgą zauważył, że jego wewnętrzne napięcie nieco zelżało.  
Stos papierów na biurku okazał się składać z akt personalnych pracowników ministerstwa. Harry westchnął cicho, przypominając sobie, że nie zbliżyli się ani o krok do rozwiązania zagadki. Minuty mijały, a on siedział pogrążony w myślach, ze wzrokiem wbitym w piramidę dokumentów. Obraz Blaise'a zatańczył na chwilę przed oczyma jego wyobraźni, rozpływając się niemal natychmiast. Harry zmusił się do sięgnięcia po pierwszą teczkę.  
Pracował już dobre pół godziny, gdy szuranie przy drzwiach zmusiło go do uniesienia głowy.  
— Harry? — Z głosu za jego plecami biło zdziwienie. Ze znajomego głosu, choć niesłyszanego od tylu miesięcy. Harry odetchnął głęboko, po czym powoli odwrócił się do Terry'ego Boota.  
Młody auror nie zmienił się ani o jotę. Nadal miał te same brązowe włosy, opadające na twarz, nadal te same przyjazne, piwne oczy. Patrzył na Harry'ego, a jego usta wyginały się w półuśmiechu.  
— Witamy w zespole — rzekł cicho, poważniejąc.  
— Dzięki — wyskrzeczał Harry w odpowiedzi. Po której pojawiła się długa, nieprzyjemna cisza.  
Wydawało mu się, że ostatni raz widział swego kolegę z zespołu całe wieki temu, zarazem jednak wszystko było nadal tak świeże. Zakazany Las. Ucieczka na złamanie karku przed śmierciożercami. Z niemiłym skurczem w żołądku przypomniał sobie wyraz paniki w oczach Terry'ego. Przypuszczał, że Boot musi teraz czuć się podobnie.  
Razem zaczynali naukę w Akademii Aurorów, a z czasem zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. W obecności Terry'ego Harry nie mógł udawać, że nic strasznego się nie wydarzyło. Noc w kapliczce stała pomiędzy nimi jak mur. Bezskutecznie próbował przygotować się do odparcia fali bólu, co do której był pewien, że za chwilę nadejdzie.  
— Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że zostawiłem cię samego. — Udręczony szept Terry'ego przerwał męczącą ciszę.  
Harry przymknął oczy, nie mogąc znieść myśli, że Terry całymi miesiącami czynił sobie wyrzuty.  
— Nie było żadnej innej możliwości — odparł wymuszenie spokojnym, całkowicie pozbawionym wyrazu głosem. — Gdybyśmy zdecydowali się na potyczkę, nie rozdzielając się, bylibyśmy już martwi, wszyscy troje.  
— Tobie niewiele do tego brakowało — wtrącił Terry ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Mimo panującego w biurze ciepła nie zdjął z siebie okrycia.  
Harry zapragnął nagle złapać go za barki i silnie potrząsnąć, zdołał się jednak powstrzymać.  
— Ale jeszcze żyję — wyjaśnił stanowczo. — Wyłącznie dzięki temu, że zaalarmowaliście Zakon. Jesteś ostatnią osobą, której można by zarzucić popełnienie jakiegoś błędu. Pomóż mi więc lepiej znaleźć tego, kto nas zdradził, zamiast zadręczać się poczuciem winy. — Wyraźnie widział drżenie dolnej wargi Terry'ego.  
Boot ze świstem wypuścił powietrze i zaczął niezgrabnie wydobywać się z płaszcza.  
— Nie udało nam się na razie zabrnąć zbyt daleko w śledztwie — przyznał zrezygnowanym tonem. — Poddaliśmy całą masę pracowników testom z Veritaserum, łącznie z nami samymi, i spędziliśmy niezliczone godziny przed Monitorem Wrogów Szalonookiego. Niestety, ciągle brak nam gorącego śladu albo chociażby podejrzanego.  
— Sami też zażyliście Veritaserum? — Harry skrzywił się, rozbawiony nieco tym dziwnym środkiem ostrożności. Ginny nic mu o tym nie wspomniała. Po chwili spoważniał. — Podejrzewam Blaise'a — powiedział po chwili wahania, ale bez emocji w głosie.  
W oczach Terry'ego pojawiło się zaskoczenie.  
— Blaise Zabini? — zapytał. — Z Departamentu Transportu Magicznego?  
— Właśnie — przytaknął Harry. — Sprawdzaliście go już?  
Boot potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie — odparł zwięźle. — Ci od Transportu niewiele mają do załatwienia tu u nas, na górze. Myślę, że gdyby się tu kręcił, zauważylibyśmy to.  
Harry skinął głową, nie do końca jednak przekonany tym argumentem.  
Kąciki ust Terry'ego drgnęły lekko.  
— Pojutrze możesz wziąć go dokładniej pod lupę — zaproponował z uśmiechem.  
— Dlaczego akurat pojutrze? — zdziwił się Harry, marszcząc czoło.  
Drugi auror opadł na krzesło przy biurku i złożył dłonie na jego blacie.  
— Bal sylwestrowy w Akademii — przypomniał Harry'emu. — Maureen, żona Sturgisa Podmore'a, również pracuje w Transporcie. Przed Bożym Narodzeniem wspominała, że wybierają się tam całym działem. Więc i Blaise się pojawi. — Rzucił Harry'emu ciekawe spojrzenie. — Też zamierzasz przyjść?  
Ginny wspomniała mu już wcześniej o balu, namawiając go, by jej towarzyszył. Właściwie nie miał na to większej ochoty. Nie przepadał za imprezami tego typu. Ale teraz sprawy wyglądały nieco inaczej. Uśmiechnął się.  
— Tak, chyba przyjdę.

XXX

— Rozluźnij się trochę — szepnęła Ginny Harry'emu do ucha, ściskając go za rękę, jakby chciała dodać mu odwagi. — Można się przestraszyć twojej miny. Myślałam, że jesteś tu po to, żeby się bawić. — Drugą dłonią skubnęła ramiączko swej wieczorowej sukni, lśniącej głęboką czernią i pyszniącej się odważnym wycięciem na plecach.  
Harry zacisnął usta, co na pewno nie wpłynęło pozytywnie na złagodzenie wyrazu twarzy. Ginny łatwo było mówić. W sali było gorąco, duszno i tłoczno. Za dużo osób na zbyt małej powierzchni. Drogi, jedwabny krawat, który nosił, zdawał się dodatkowo utrudniać mu oddychanie. Powoli zaczynał odczuwać znajome, nie dające się okiełznać zdenerwowanie. Wnętrza jego dłoni zwilgotniały. Próbował dyskretnie wytrzeć je o swe spodnie, przesuwając jednocześnie spojrzeniem po sali gimnastycznej Akademii Aurorów, przemienionej z okazji balu w wystrojoną świątecznie aulę.  
Rozpoznawał większość twarzy. Sporo z obecnych gości witało go przyjaznym skinieniem głowy. Inni zbijali się w niewielkie grupki, szepcząc coś do siebie. Unikał ich ciekawych spojrzeń, nie chcąc nawet wiedzieć, nad czym debatowali. Z sekundy na sekundę czuł się coraz gorzej, zwłaszcza, że nadal nie mógł odkryć w otaczającym go tłumie swego prawdziwego powodu pojawienia się na imprezie.  
Ginny pociągnęła go za rękę do kąta niedaleko baru, gdzie można było postać w miarę swobodnie, bez narażania się na ciągłe poszturchiwania. Zamieniła kilka słów z Ernie'em McMillanem, Susan Bones i Katie Bell.  
Za barem stała młoda, jasnowłosa kobieta, ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy polerująca szklanki. Obrzuciła Harry'ego taksującym spojrzeniem, a gdy ich oczy się spotkały, z nieco współczującym uśmiechem wcisnęła mu do ręki lampkę szampana, najwyraźniej przekonana o tym, że wygląda na kogoś, kto tego pilnie potrzebuje.  
Nie wahając się długo, duszkiem wypił zimny, musujący płyn. Zazwyczaj nie znosił szampana. Ale dziś było mu wszystko jedno. Najprawdopodobniej bez alkoholu i tak nie zdołałby przetrwać tej zabawy.  
Niemal z ulgą powitał widok Terry'ego, z wyraźnym trudem przedzierającego się przez tłum. Podobnie jak większość młodszych gości zamiast szaty miał na sobie odświętne mugolskie ubranie. Jego uśmiech sprawiał odrobinę nerwowe wrażenie.  
— Dobry wieczór — Terry przywitał zebranych lekkim pochyleniem głowy. Dopiero w tym momencie Harry zauważył, że Boot nie zjawił się na balu sam. Jego towarzysz, wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach i nieco azjatyckich rysach twarzy, dołączył do ich kręgu, rzucając Terry'emu spojrzenia pełne otuchy.  
— To jest Vincent — przedstawił go Terry trochę sztywnym tonem. A po chwili, głęboko zaczerpnąwszy tchu, uzupełnił: — Mój chłopak.  
Odkrycie kart nie przyszło mu łatwo. Policzki mu poróżowiały, najwyraźniej nie tylko od panującego na sali gorąca.  
Harry nie był jedynym, który wytrzeszczył w zdumieniu oczy.  
— Jesteście parą? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem, zapominając o wszelkich zasadach grzeczności. Odpowiedzią był ciemniejszy o ton rumieniec Terry'ego.  
Ginny mocno szturchnęła Harry'ego łokciem w bok, piorunując go oburzonym wzrokiem, a następnie zbliżyła się do Vincenta i podała mu rękę.  
— Miło cię poznać — powiedziała, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. — Jestem Ginny, pracuję z Terrym w tym samym zespole.  
Reszta postąpiła za jej przykładem, choć większości nie udało się tak dobrze jak Ginny ukryć zdumienia niespodziewanym wyznaniem Terry'ego.  
Oczy Vincenta miały niesamowicie głęboki, aksamitny odcień brązu. Uścisk jego dłoni był mocny i ciepły.  
— Czym się zajmujesz? — zainteresowała się Katie Bell szybko, żeby nie dopuścić do ani jednej sekundy więcej skrępowanego milczenia.  
— Studiuję fizykę — odpowiedział Vincent z uśmiechem. Miał głęboki, przyjemnie miękki głos. — Na uniwersytecie… Mugolskim uniwersytecie — dodał po chwili wahania, tak jakby słowo „mugolski" było dla niego dosyć niezwyczajne. — To moja pierwsza wyprawa do czarodziejskiego świata. — Spojrzał na Terry'ego z rozbawieniem.  
— Nie! — Naprawdę? — Nie mówisz serio, prawda?  
Gdy tylko zdziwione okrzyki ucichły, dziewczyny zasypały go całym gradem pytań. Ernie, odrobinę zbity z tropu, trzymał się nieco na boku i wzruszył ramionami, napotykając wzrok Harry'ego.  
Harry przysłuchiwał się rozmowie zaledwie jednym uchem, przyglądając się Terry'emu. Nigdy nie przypuściłby, że jego spokojny, powściągliwy przyjaciel ma skłonności do mężczyzn. Podczas nauki na Akademii mieszkali nawet w jednym pokoju. Dlaczego nigdy niczego nie zauważył? I czy w ogóle istniało coś, co mogłoby zostać zauważone?  
W oczach Terry'ego pojawił się wyraz niepewności. Zdawał się pytać _Co o mnie myślisz?_, a Harry uświadomił sobie, że Terry obawiał się jego reakcji. Odczuwał lęk przed tym, czy Harry pogodzi się z faktem, że ma homoseksualnego kolegę w zespole.  
Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Terry zawsze zamartwiał się na zapas. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy było to zupełnie niepotrzebne.  
— Masz całkiem miłego chłopaka — rzekł swobodnie, zerkając na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę. Dziewczyny zdążyły już wziąć go całkowicie w swe posiadanie, zalewając potokiem wesołej paplaniny, co w najmniejszym stopniu zdawało się mu nie przeszkadzać. Akurat śmiał się z jakiegoś dowcipu Ginny, ukazując rząd nieskazitelnie pięknych zębów.  
Harry zauważył, że jego słowa złagodziły nieco napięte rysy Terry'ego.  
— Tak — przytaknął, uśmiechając się miękko. — Naprawdę jest miły.  
Harry wodził spojrzeniem od jednego mężczyzny do drugiego. Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, gdy przyłapał się na tym, że myśl o Draconie toruje sobie właśnie drogę do jego umysłu.  
Wszystko mogłoby być tak cudownie proste. Terry mógł przyprowadzić ze sobą chłopaka na bal i nikt nie uczynił ani jednej zgryźliwej uwagi. Nikt nie zdawał się być zszokowany faktem, że sypiał z mężczyznami.  
Dopiero po dłuższej chwili stwierdził, że to, co czuje, to zazdrość. Bo nigdy nie będzie mógł zabrać ze sobą Dracona na bal taki jak ten.

XXX

— Rozglądasz się za kimś konkretnym? — Pytanie zabrzmiało w jego uszach dość wyzywająco i zdawało się docierać do niego z bardzo daleka.  
Z trudem oderwał wzrok od tłoczących się po sali gości i spojrzał z lekkim przestrachem na Ginny. Na chwilę zapomniał, że właśnie z nią tańczy. Namówiła go na fokstrota, gdy rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki jednego z przebojów Szalonych Jędz. Muzyka była tak głośna, że niemal uniemożliwiała normalną rozmowę.  
— Nie… w zasadzie nie — skłamał niezbyt przekonująco, próbując skupić się na takcie piosenki. Kiedyś często ze sobą tańczyli, ale zdawało mu się, że od tamtych czasów minęły całe wieki. Jednak uczucie trzymania jej w ramionach mimo wszystko nadal było bliskie i znajome.  
Uśmiechnęła się, jakby odgadując jego myśli.  
Szybki fokstrot dobiegł końca, a po nim popłynęła powolna, trochę melancholijna ballada miłosna. Ponad ich głowami rozbłysły małe, podobne do robaczków świętojańskich światełka. Harry rozejrzał się niepewnie. Parkiet wypełniły raptem same zakochane, ciasno objęte pary, kołyszące się w takt muzyki.  
Poczuł się skrępowany i z wysiłkiem opanował nagłą potrzebę porzucenia Ginny na środku sali i ratowania się ucieczką.  
Ginny najwidoczniej nie zauważała chaosu, szalejącego w jego wnętrzu. Bez wahania przyciągnęła go do siebie, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję i opierając głowę o jego bark, tak, jakby to było miejsce dla niej stworzone. Na ten sam bark, do którego przytulał się Draco. Harry czuł miękkie krągłości jej ciała pod sukienką i oblewający go nagle pot.  
Przypomniał sobie pytanie Ginny, które zadała mu wtedy, w wigilijny wieczór, podczas krótkiego spaceru na świeżym, zimnym powietrzu, w zaśnieżonym ogrodzie obok Nory. Do dziś nie dał jej jasnej odpowiedzi. Za bardzo bał się wyznać jej, że nie jest w stanie dać ich związkowi drugiej szansy.  
I nawet wąskie palce, przesuwające się w czułym geście w górę i w dół wzdłuż jego pleców, wzbudzając lekkie dreszcze, nie mogły zmienić tego faktu. Zagryzł wargi, przeklinając się w duchu za własną słabość, za to, iż nie potrafił jej w tej chwili powiedzieć, że było już o wiele za późno, że jej starania są pozbawione jakiegokolwiek sensu. Ponieważ wiedział, jak bardzo zabolałaby ją prawda.  
Odkrył Terry'ego na krawędzi parkietu, uśmiechającego się szelmowsko i dyskretnie wskazującego głową drugi koniec sali. Harry przeniósł wzrok w pokazane miejsce. Tam, z papierosem w ręku, oparty w swobodnej pozie o ścianę, stał prawdziwy powód obecności Harry'ego na balu.  
Blaise zdawał się mieć go już od dłuższego czasu na oku, wywnioskował Harry, gdyż ich spojrzenia zderzyły się ze sobą momentalnie. Zabini nie poruszył się, stał w miejscu, jakby zrośnięty ze ścianą. W jego oczach migotało coś zastanawiającego, a twarz przybrała absolutnie nieprzenikniony wyraz. Lecz Harry nie dał się zmylić: wprawdzie nie miał pojęcia, co Blaise myśli na jego temat i dlaczego wpatruje się w niego tak intensywnie, wiedział jednak dokładnie, że nie kieruje nim sympatia.  
Ginny uniosła głowę, uśmiechając się do niego w lekkim rozmarzeniu. Wyminął jej spojrzenie, odruchowo przenosząc wzrok do kąta, z którego nadal obserwował go Zabini. Harry poczuł nerwowe trzepotanie w żołądku. Chwilę później wiedział już, dlaczego.  
U boku ciemnowłosego Ślizgona pojawił się jasnowłosy mężczyzna. Zwrócony plecami do tańczących, stał tam, z rękami wsuniętymi głęboko w kieszenie spodni szykownego, szarego garnituru. W jego postawie było coś nieprawdopodobnie znajomego. Nerwowy trzepot przeszedł w mdłości. Serce Harry'ego zaczęło kołatać jak szalone.  
Blaise położył rękę na ramieniu blondyna, szepcząc mu coś do ucha z uśmiechem. Było w tej scenie coś wręcz nieznośnie intymnego. Gdy przybysz odwrócił się gwałtownie, obawy Harry'ego zamieniły się w pewność. Nie miał szansy przygotować się wewnętrznie na atak. Jedno uderzenie serca później jego wzrok napotkał chłodne, szare oczy Dracona Malfoya.  
W tym momencie emocjonalny chaos, który kotłował się w nim od tygodni, nie wytrzymał napięcia i po prostu eksplodował. Harry był absolutnie bezsilny. Czuł, że nieodwołalnie traci kontrolę nad swymi uczuciami. Rozpaczliwe pragnienie wymieszało się z palącym gniewem, wybuchającym w nim właśnie bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia i porywającym ze sobą ostatnią racjonalną myśl.  
Czego szukał Draco tu, na balu? Dlaczego go przynajmniej nie ostrzegł o tym, że zamierza tu przybyć?  
Harry nie był przygotowany na pierwsze publiczne spotkanie, a już najmniej na bezwstydnie wykrzywionego Blaise'a Zabiniego i jego rękę, demonstracyjnie i zaborczo spoczywającą na ramieniu Dracona. Poczuł nagłą potrzebę rzucenia się na niego z pięściami i walenia nimi prosto w tę arogancką, kocią twarz, dopóki nie zniknie z niej grymas samozadowolenia.  
Czyżby Draco w ciągu zaledwie kilku dni zdołał zapomnieć o tym, co zaszło między nimi? Naprawdę tak szybko zdecydował się pocieszyć swym dawnym kochankiem?  
Miękkie wargi musnęły mu policzek, łagodny oddech owiał kącik jego ust. Przez sekundę nie wiedział, co się dzieje, nie mogąc przyporządkować tych doznań. Twarz Ginny dzieliło od jego własnej tylko kilka centymetrów, a gdy zrozumiał, do czego ona zmierza, było już niemal za późno. Przestraszony, głośno wdychając powietrze, zdecydowanym ruchem złapał ją za ramiona i odsunął od siebie w niemal panicznym geście.  
Rozwarła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, kompletnie zbita z tropu. Wiedział, że zranił ją swym obcesowym zachowaniem, ale w tej chwili było mu to prawie obojętne.  
— Przykro mi — odezwał się drżącym głosem, nie mając pojęcia, za co właściwie przeprasza. A potem zrobił to, na co miał wielką ochotę parę minut wcześniej. Zostawił ją samą pośrodku parkietu i rzucił się w stronę wyjścia.  
Gdzieś do otchłani jego świadomości docierało, że nie uda mu się tak łatwo przed tym uciec. Że dogonią go eskalujące wydarzenia. Wewnętrzny głos jak zwykle się nie mylił. Zanim zdołał dobiec do drzwi, na jego drodze stanął Draco, hipnotyzując go lodowatym spojrzeniem.  
Zbyt mały dystans między nimi. Znajomy zapach wody po goleniu wwiercił się w nozdrza Harry'ego.  
— Szybko zmieniasz strony — prychnął Malfoy pogardliwie, wskazując głową w kierunku Ginny, która, zadyszana, pojawiła się właśnie za plecami Harry'ego. Jego twarz wyrażała czyste obrzydzenie, a blade zazwyczaj policzki pokrywał rumieniec złości. — Powinienem był wiedzieć. Raz hetero, zawsze hetero. — Niemal wypluł z siebie to słowo.  
To wymykało się im z rąk. Żaden z nich nie potrafił już niczego zatrzymać.  
Harry poczuł się tak, jakby Draco uderzył go w twarz. Jak on śmiał odzywać się do niego w ten sposób? On, który najwyraźniej nie mógł wytrzymać nawet tygodnia bez skorzystania z pierwszego nadarzającego się romansu?  
Sama myśl o tym, że Draco spał z Blaise'em, wystarczyła, żeby Harry stracił głowę. Pragnął już tylko ranić Malfoya, tak jak on ranił jego, wywlec wszystkie żale, a następnie podeptać je nogami.  
— Jak miło, że ty wolisz odświeżyć sobie starą zażyłość — wysyczał zza zaciśniętych zębów, rzucając rozzłoszczone, znaczące spojrzenie na Blaise'a. — A zdrajcy najwyraźniej są szczególnie dobrzy w łóżku, czyż nie?  
Draco wygiął pogardliwie usta.  
— Blaise nie jest tym, którego szukasz — odparł niebezpiecznie cichym głosem. — Nie zdradził was. Ile razy mam ci to jeszcze powtarzać?  
Harry pochylił się do przodu, dotykając niemal czołem twarzy Dracona i czując żar bijący od jego ciała. Z całej siły starał się zablokować kiełkujące pożądanie.  
— Dlaczego miałbym ci uwierzyć? — wyszeptał zimno, z satysfakcją rejestrując, że mimo chłodnego spokoju malującego się na jego twarzy, Malfoy drgnął silnie.  
Co stało się z nimi po przekroczeniu granicy realnego świata? To wyjątkowe coś, co udało im się dzielić przez cztery miesiące, uległo zniszczeniu, zanim Harry zdążył się dowiedzieć, czym było. Wiedział tylko, że odczuwał tę stratę tak dotkliwie, jak jeszcze żadnej innej w całym swoim życiu.  
Grimmauld Place było miejscem, w którym u boku Dracona mógł być tylko sobą. W nierzeczywistym, spowijającym dom wymiarze wszystko zdawało się takie nieskomplikowane. Byli tylko oni dwaj, on i Draco. Nic poza tym. Nikt, przed kim musiałby się usprawiedliwiać.  
Tu, w prawdziwym świecie, spadły na nich trudności, które przedtem nie przyszłyby im nawet do głowy. Pozornie nieprzezwyciężone przeszkody, z którymi nie potrafili sobie poradzić. Harry czuł się, jakby tracił grunt pod nogami. Nie wiedział już, jakimi drogami zmierzają myśli i uczucia Dracona. Nie wiedział, czy Malfoy w ogóle coś do niego czuje. I czy kiedykolwiek odczuwał.  
Tu, w codziennej normalności, nagle zaczęły dominować zazdrość, gniew i zwątpienie. Było tu zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy nie zrozumieliby tego, co uczynił. Którzy by go za to znienawidzili. Zbyt wiele argumentów przemawiających przeciw Draconowi. Zbyt wiele spraw, z których Harry musiałby na zawsze zrezygnować, gdyby zdecydował się o niego walczyć. Toczyć bój, co do którego nie miał pewności, czy się w ogóle opłacał.  
Wewnętrzny chaos narastał, dławiąc go w gardle. Żadnego światełka w tunelu. Nie miał siły stawiać czoła całemu światu. Pragnął już tylko stąd odejść, byle dalej od znieważających uwag Dracona i jego lodowatego wzroku. Byle dalej od szyderczego uśmieszku Blaise'a i zalotów Ginny. Brutalnie odepchnął Malfoya na bok. Drzwi były już tak niedaleko.  
— Znów zamierzasz uciec? — Usta Dracona były mocno zaciśnięte, a z oczu sypały się iskry. — Chciałbyś. — Złapał Harry'ego za ramię, unieruchamiając je w silnym uścisku.  
Nie mógł postąpić gorzej.  
Błyskawice bólu przecięły ramię Harry'ego, a mięśnie zdrętwiały niemal pod mocnym uciskiem palców. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje.  
W ułamku sekundy Draco przestał być czułym, uważnym mężczyzną, któremu Harry z własnej woli pozwolił dzielić swe łóżko, przemieniając się w bezwzględnego gwałciciela, który sprawił mu nieskończony ból — i sprawiał go właśnie ponownie. Zimna fala zawładnęła ciałem Harry'ego. Wydawało mu się, że czuje stęchłą, wywołującą mdłości woń kapliczki.  
Przepełniła go bezbrzeżna panika, której lodowate fale w jednej chwili ugasiły gniew, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie nagi strach.  
Przez moment wydawało mu się, że nie ma czym oddychać. Narastająca histeria wymykała mu się spod kontroli. Więc jednak nie uporał się z grozą, której doświadczył. Po wszystkich tych długich miesiącach ciągle tkwiła gdzieś w jego głębi, wychylając z niej teraz tak blisko, że mógł jej niemal dotknąć.  
— Nie dotykaj mnie! — wykrzyknął łamiącym się głosem, siłą uwalniając ramię. — Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj!  
Stojący w pobliżu goście o mało nie poskręcali sobie karków, odwracając głowy tak, by nie przegapić ani sekundy przedstawienia rozgrywającego się przy drzwiach. Ciekawskie spojrzenia zdawały się wypalać dziury w karku Harry'ego. Wyjść stąd. Wyjść stąd jak najszybciej.  
Ujrzał konsternację w oczach Dracona, urastającą do rozmiarów przerażenia, gdy dotarło do niego wreszcie, co działo się z Harrym. Malfoy otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Harry był jednak pewien, że nie chce słyszeć niczego.  
Gorączkowo łapiąc powietrze, odwrócił się na pięcie, gwałtownie otworzył ciężkie drzwi i wybiegł prosto w mroźne, nocne powietrze na zewnątrz.

**Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego**


	21. Chapter 21

_W tym szczególnym czasie miłość dawała mi odwagę, by zostać __  
__W tym szczególnym czasie pomagała mi mieć cierpliwość __  
__Ten szczególny miesiąc pozwolił nam zrozumieć, co oznacza „my" __  
__W tym szczególnym czasie _  
(Alanis Morissette, „That Particular Time")

**Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy**

_Jesteś jak światło w ciemnościach, __  
__które po prostu pragnę złapać i trzymać przez moment, __  
__zanim znów wymknie się z mych palców, __  
__zostawiając mnie w czerni nocy._

Ginny nie udało się od razu otrząsnąć z odrętwienia. Wokół niej rozlegały się podniecone głosy zebranych, wymieniających uwagi na temat zajścia. W jej uszach brzmiały one jak odległy poszum, niemający jakiegokolwiek znaczenia.  
Nie pojmowała tego, co się przed chwilą stało. Była pewna, że dostrzegła panikę w oczach Harry'ego. Ale słowom, które usłyszała, nie potrafiła nadać żadnego sensu. Harry utrzymywał, że po terapii Dumbledore'a nie boi się już spotkania z Draconem. Najwidoczniej jednak się mylił.  
Chciała zapytać Dracona, co to wszystko znaczy, co spowodowało ich spięcie. Lecz gdy Malfoy oderwał spojrzenie od drzwi, obracając się w jej stronę, pytanie zamarło jej na ustach.  
W jego szarych oczach nie było już ani śladu przerażenia. Teraz błyszczały mieszaniną nienawiści i agresji, której absolutnie nie była w stanie zrozumieć. Powietrze zgęstniało od atmosfery zagrożenia. Ręka Dracona, zaciśnięta wokół trzymanej w kieszeni różdżki, drgnęła silnie. Ten gest wstrząsnął Ginny tak bardzo, że aż się cofnęła, czując, jak serce staje jej w gardle. Co tu się działo? Czy wszyscy naraz poszaleli?  
— Na Merlina, opanuj się, człowieku! — Ostry głos należał do wysokiego, czarnowłosego mężczyzny, którego twarz wydawała się jej skądś znajoma. Powstrzymywał Dracona, przytrzymując jego pierś ramieniem. Na chwilę oczy Ginny napotkały jego przelotne, nieprzeniknione spojrzenie. — No chodź, idziemy stąd — dodał łagodniejszym tonem, zwracając się do Malfoya.  
Czas zdawał się biec nieskończenie powoli. Dziki błysk w oczach Dracona zgasł, zamieniając się w rezygnację. Ginny czuła wręcz, jak jego napięte mięśnie wiotczeją. Wreszcie bez oporu pozwolił ciemnowłosemu towarzyszowi wyprowadzić się z sali.  
Przeszedł ją dreszcz. Czuła się rozbita. Nie chciała dłużej myśleć o scenie, której była świadkiem. I nie chciała nawet wiedzieć, co oznaczała reakcja Dracona. Wszystkie jej myśli skupiły się na Harrym. Pospiesznie odebrała swój długi płaszcz z szatni, narzuciła go na cienką suknię i wypadła na zewnątrz.  
Wielki plac przed budynkiem Akademii ział pustką. Nie docierało tu najmniejsze echo dudniącej przedtem w uszach muzyki. Jedynie stukot jej obcasów na asfalcie zakłócał spokój. Było prawie za cicho.  
Ani śladu Harry'ego. Nieliczne latarnie gazowe rozjaśniały swym słabym światłem alejkę prowadzącą do wielkiego parku Akademii. W przerwach między zajęciami lubiła dawniej przychodzić tu z Harrym na spacery. Olbrzymia połać zieleni zachwycała latem swą urodą, ale teraz, w samym środku zimy i ciemności, nie sprawiała zachęcającego wrażenia.  
Po chwili wahania wybrała drogę prowadzącą nad staw. Wewnętrzny głos podpowiadał jej, że znajdzie Harry'ego właśnie tam.  
Wiekowe drzewa parku wyglądały jak szkielety, wyciągające konary swych ramion prosto w ciemne, zachmurzone niebo. Ogarnął ją bezbrzeżny smutek. Ze śniegu, który spadł w Boże Narodzenie, pozostało zaledwie kilka rozproszonych tu i ówdzie brudnobiałych pryzm. Zacisnęła wokół siebie ramiona, ale nie pomogło to odpędzić chłodu. Jej stopy, tkwiące w eleganckich pantoflach, były zimne jak lód.  
Gdzieś w zaroślach zasyczał kot. A przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że to był kot. Bezwiednie przyspieszyła kroku, czując, jak dreszcz spływa jej po plecach. Nieskończenie długie dziesięć minut później dotarła nareszcie nad staw.  
Harry siedział skulony na oparciu starej ławki stojącej przy samym brzegu. Nie miał na sobie płaszcza. Mimo tego nie wyglądał, jakby mu było zimno. Jego nieruchomy wzrok spoczywał na zamarzniętym stawie, cichym i zastygłym jak na obrazku w książce.  
Wszystko w nim wprawiło ją w niepokój: sztywna postawa ciała, twarz bez wyrazu i nic niewyrażające oczy. Zdawało jej się nawet, że wcale jej nie zauważył.  
— Hej — szepnęła cicho, nie chcąc go wystraszyć. — Wszystko w porządku?  
Głośno wypuścił powietrze, zanim odwrócił głowę, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.  
— Nie — odpowiedział spokojnie. Jego głos był całkowicie pozbawiony emocji.  
Lęk Ginny narastał niepowstrzymanie. To nie był Harry, którego znała. Już od chwili powrotu z zaczarowanego domu zdawał się być kimś zupełnie obcym.  
— To powiedz mi, proszę, co się z tobą dzieje. — Zdziwiła się błagalnym tonem własnego głosu. — Zrobiłam coś nie tak? Merlinie, niepotrzebnie napadłam cię tak na parkiecie… Ale myślałam, że jesteś pewien, że chcesz… — urwała nagle. Co właściwie dało jej tę pewność? Czy Harry naprawdę zachęcił ją w jakikolwiek sposób do pocałunku? Czy tylko to sobie wmówiła? Coś złapało ją za gardło. Z trudem przełknęła ślinę.  
— Ginny… — W jego oczach pojawił się ból. — Z pewnością nie zrobiłaś nic złego — powiedział miękko. — Jeśli ktoś tu postąpił niewłaściwie, to tylko ja.  
Te słowa nie przyniosły jej ulgi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Strach zasznurował jej krtań. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, dlaczego.  
— Czyli ma to jakiś związek z Malfoyem. I z tym, co stało się w domu. — Zauważyła, że zaczyna się trząść, i to nie tylko z zimna.  
Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się huk sowy, brzmiący jak skarga.  
W jego twarzy nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień. Patrzył na nią tylko, nie potwierdzając jej przypuszczenia, ale też mu nie zaprzeczając. Bo nie było to wcale konieczne.  
— Nie chciałem sprawić ci bólu — rzekł łagodnie, gdy już przestała spodziewać się odpowiedzi. — Tobie najmniej ze wszystkich.  
Spróbowała odegnać łzy, napływające do oczu. Nie zamierzała okazywać słabości w obecności Harry'ego.  
— Co się z tobą stało? — wyszeptała bezsilnie. — Jak mam ci pomóc, jeśli nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje?  
Oparł czoło o wnętrze dłoni, a potem przesunął palcami po rozczochranych włosach. Gdy wreszcie uniósł głowę, przez chwilę widziała strach malujący się na jego twarzy. Strach, ale zarazem i decyzję.  
— Przespałem się z Draconem — wyjaśnił zwięźle, nie patrząc na nią. Tylko to jedno zdanie. Nic więcej.  
Szok uderzył w nią jak taran, sprawiając, że na chwilę straciła równowagę. Czuła bolesny strumień adrenaliny, torujący sobie drogę do każdego zakamarka jej ciała.  
— Jak… jak możesz powiedzieć coś takiego? — zająknęła się, podczas gdy jej przerażenie osiągało coraz wyższy pułap. — On cię zgwałcił. Jak więc możesz tak to nazywać?  
Gdzieś głęboko w jej wnętrzu pojawiła się pewność, że oszukiwała samą siebie. Czuła przecież to niewyjaśnione napięcie między Harrym i Draconem. Już wtedy, w Hogwarcie, zaraz po ich powrocie z Grimmauld Place. Nawet, jeśli nie chciała dopuszczać tego do świadomości.  
— Ginny… — Jego głos tchnął na równi czułością i zdecydowaniem. — Nie mam na myśli… gwałtu.  
Miała wrażenie, że spada w jakąś bezdenną otchłań, a jej lot trwa i trwa, nie mając końca. Wszelkie nadzieje na wspólną przyszłość pękły w jednej chwili jak mydlana bańka. Zakładała, że będzie potrafiła zachować opanowanie, jeśli Harry odrzuci jej propozycję. Ale to, teraz, tutaj, było ponad jej siły. Czuła rozpacz, której lodowate pazury targały jej wnętrznościami, by po chwili zalać ją niepowstrzymaną, eksplodującą falą.  
— Dlaczego? — krzyknęła mu w twarz. Wiedziała, że brzmi histerycznie, ale nie obchodziło jej to. — Czyś ty kompletnie oszalał? A może Malfoy zrobił ci pranie mózgu? — Kolana trzęsły się pod nią tak, że z trudem trzymała się na nogach. Pęczniało w niej coś wielkiego, co za wszelką cenę pragnęło rozsadzić jej klatkę piersiową. — Nie można przecież ot tak, nagle, stać się gejem. Nie można przecież iść do łóżka z własnym gwałcicielem. — Łzy wydostały się w końcu na zewnątrz, pozostawiając na jej policzkach zimne jak lód ślady.  
Zacisnął usta. Te same miękkie usta, których łuk tak bardzo lubiła kiedyś zakreślać palcem. Którymi sam, przez nikogo nie zmuszany, całował innego mężczyznę. Poczuła nagły, zapierający dech w piersi wstręt. Jak on mógł to zrobić? Jak mógł zapomnieć o wszystkich nocach, które z nią spędził?  
— Możliwe, że oszalałem. — W jego przepięknych, zielonych oczach zamigotał gniew. W tych samych oczach, które od zawsze odbierały jej rozum. — Ale Draco nie wywarł na mnie żadnego nacisku. To się po prostu stało. Nie mam pojęcia, jak mogło do tego dojść. — Zrobił kilka głębokich oddechów. Jego nozdrza lekko drgały. — A teraz wystarczyłoby, żeby skinął palcem, a zrobię to znów. — Zacisnął pięści z gniewu, który zdawał się kierować nie tyle przeciwko niej, co przeciw sobie samemu. Co ani odrobinę nie poprawiało sytuacji.  
Każde pojedyncze słowo z jego ust pozostawiało po sobie nową, głęboką ranę. Kuliła się wewnątrz z bólu, pewna, że nie zniesie już jego obecności ani sekundy dłużej.  
— Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić — powtórzył Harry cicho, wykrzywiając twarz. W jej uszach zabrzmiało to jak czysta drwina. — Ale nie mogę już udawać, że nic się nie stało. Nie odzyskam swego dawnego życia. Nieważne, jak bardzo tego pragnę.  
Cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach, otuliła ich jak zimna mgła. Słyszała szum własnej krwi. Rozpacz ustąpiła miejsca dziwnemu ogłuszeniu. Tak cieszyła się na ten wieczór, pokładała w nim takie nadzieje. A teraz wszystko, co z nich pozostało, przypominało jeden wielki stos gruzu.  
— Potrzebuję cię, Ginny — wyszeptał z bezgranicznym smutkiem w oczach. — Jak dobrej przyjaciółki, którą zawsze byłaś.  
To było za dużo. Granica została przekroczona. Szloch wyrwał się jej z gardła. Trzęsła się na całym ciele. Nie było niczego, co mogłaby jeszcze powiedzieć lub zrobić. Wiedziała, że straciła Harry'ego nieodwołalnie.  
Na wpół ślepa od łez, odwróciła się i potykając co krok, ruszyła w drogę powrotną do Akademii. Nie zatrzymał jej najmniejszym gestem.  
Deportowała się, zanim jeszcze dotarła na skraj parku.

XXX

Nie wiedział, jak długo już tu stał, czekając. Tu, w tym niewielkim, przepełnionym dymem papierosowym pomieszczeniu, prowadzącym dalej do szatni i toalet. Ludzie przechodzili bez przerwy obok niego, rzucając mu zaciekawione spojrzenia. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Już nie.  
Na ścianie wisiało wielkie, oprawione w ramy lustro. Draco nerwowo przyjrzał się swemu odbiciu, po raz setny poprawiając krawat. Wyglądał blado, stwierdził z właściwym sobie krytycyzmem. A ciemne obwódki pod oczami ani trochę nie przyczyniały się do poprawy wizerunku.  
Powoli opuścił dłonie. Jak mogło dojść do tej sceny między nim a Harrym? Czuł palącą winę i wstyd. Przeklinał własną głupotę i to, że znów ożywił stare, bolesne wspomnienia, omyłkowo uznane za pogrzebane.  
W zamyśleniu sięgnął po kolejnego papierosa i zapalił go, wydmuchując błękitne obłoczki dymu. Stojąca obok popielniczka zaczynała powoli gubić swą zawartość. Obojętne. Dziś wszystko było mu już obojętne.  
Draco wiedział, że Harry tu wróci. Przecież nie pójdzie do domu bez płaszcza. I nie pomylił się. Na krótko przed północą Potter nareszcie się pojawił. Serce Dracona podskoczyło, gdy zauważył, że Ginny już mu nie towarzyszyła.  
Twarz Harry'ego była tak samo blada jak jego własna. Mimo tego tchnął spokojem i opanowaniem, a nawet odrobiną przekory. Nie zdziwił się widokiem Dracona, czekającego przy szatni. Jego mina nie wyrażała ani odrobiny strachu. To ostatnie Draco przyjął z wielką ulgą.  
Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, milcząc. Teraz, gdy gniew się wypalił, Draco wyraźnie wyczuwał przeskakujące między nimi iskry napięcia. Zawsze miał słabość do chłopaków w garniturach. A Harry wyglądał w tym oficjalnym stroju zaskakująco dobrze i dorośle. Z wysiłkiem stłumił pragnienie, by zbliżyć się do niego i zamknąć w swych ramionach. Słowa _Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj!_ nadal odbijały się echem w jego głowie, sprawiając mu większy ból, niż wolałby przyznać.  
— Chciałbym zamienić z tobą kilka słów — powiedział Draco, odchrząknąwszy z zakłopotaniem. Dlaczego jego głos zawsze brzmiał tak ochryple, gdy Harry był w pobliżu? — Możemy?  
Potter skinął tylko głową. Powoli. I jakby czujnie.  
Draco zgasił papierosa i wszedł do szatni, szukając ustronnego miejsca przy końcu pomieszczenia, za wysokimi wieszakami, gdzie nikt nie mógł ich wypatrzyć. Dokoła unosił się zapach skóry i drogich perfum. Harry postępował za nim z obawą.  
Ukryci w kącie, oparli się o ścianę, stając obok siebie. O wiele za blisko. Draco poczuł, jak puls mu przyspiesza.  
— Przepraszam za tamto — zaczął z udawanym spokojem, próbując odegnać poczucie winy w najdalszy kąt świadomości. — Z pewnością nie zamierzałem wywołać nowego ataku paniki.  
Harry wpatrywał się w czubki swych butów, myśląc nad czymś gorączkowo.  
— To wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia? — zapytał, wolno unosząc głowę i spoglądając na Dracona z ukosa. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała agresja. — Więc co takiego zamierzałeś osiągnąć? Czego właściwie ode mnie chcesz?  
Wściekłość, zwątpienie, pożądanie, lęk. Zbyt wiele uczuć naraz w jego wnętrzu, skłębionych w skomplikowany, krępujący go węzeł. Za mało samokontroli. Przez chwilę mózg odmówił mu współpracy.  
— Nie chcę, żebyś sypiał z kimś innym! — wybuchnął ze złością. Dopiero, gdy Harry szeroko otworzył zdumione oczy, gapiąc się na niego w osłupieniu, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział. Zmusił się do zapanowania nad ręką, która już wędrowała mu do ust, by zatkać je w przerażeniu.  
Co się z nim działo? Z nim, który zazwyczaj nie tracił kontroli nad niczym, potrafiąc z chłodnym spokojem znaleźć się w każdej sytuacji? W obecności Harry'ego nagle wszystko zaczynało stawać na głowie. Co ten Potter z nim wyprawiał? Po raz kolejny musiał zadać sobie to pytanie.  
Harry zdawał się nie domyślać tego, co zadręczało właśnie Dracona, patrzył tylko na niego z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. Ale w jego oczach nie było już ani cienia gniewu, a usta przybrały dziwnie miękki wyraz.  
— Też nie chcę, żebyś sypiał z innymi — mruknął wreszcie pod nosem, nie patrząc na Dracona. — A już na pewno nie z Blaise'em.  
Usta Malfoya wygięły się w krzywym uśmieszku.  
— Między mną a Blaise'em nie ma niczego — wyjaśnił dobitnie. Powoli zaczynało do niego docierać, że Harry zupełnie opacznie pojął charakter stosunków panujących między nim a Zabinim. I że jego własna złość na Ginny była przypuszczalnie podobnie nieuzasadniona. Obaj zachowali się jak dzieci.  
— Cholera… — szepnął zakłopotany, potrząsając głową nad własnym zachowaniem. — Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu byłem zazdrosny o kobietę. Miałem wielką chęć skoczyć Ginny do gardła.  
Harry odpowiedział krótkim uśmiechem, po czym natychmiast spoważniał.  
— Właśnie powiedziałem jej prawdę — rzekł nieco zmęczonym tonem. — Wie, co zaszło między nami na Grimmauld Place.  
Draco poczuł suchość w ustach, wiedząc, ile znaczyła dla Harry'ego ta przyjaźń.  
— Jak zareagowała?  
Harry milczał przez chwilę z kamienną miną.  
— Podczas świąt wyznała mi, że nadal mnie kocha — odezwał się wreszcie. — Wydaje mi się, że po tym, czego się dowiedziała, na pewno mnie znienawidzi.  
Draco nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć, jakimi słowami pocieszyć Harry'ego. Wyczuwał tylko, że Harry gdzieś głęboko ukrywał strach przed koniecznością podobnego zranienia kolejnych osób. Przypuszczalnie na jego miejscu odczuwałby to samo.  
— Najgorsze jest to, że nie mam pojęcia, co dalej. — Głos Harry'ego przepełniała rezygnacja. Sytuacja zdawała się go przerastać. — Naprawdę nagle stałem się gejem? — W jego oczach zamigotało coś rozpaczliwego. — I, przede wszystkim, czy naprawdę mogę być z kimś, kto nawet nie wie, co znaczy trwały związek? Z kimś, kto do tej pory skakał sobie z kwiatka na kwiatek? — Słowa Harry'ego dotknęły go boleśnie, wstrząsając nim do głębi, choć wiedział, że zawierają gorzką prawdę. Bo co tak właściwie wiedział o stałych związkach? On, który przez całe życie obawiał się emocjonalnej zależności od innego człowieka. Potter przełknął ślinę i na chwilę zamknął oczy. — A może też byłem dla ciebie tylko jednym z wielu romansów — wydusił z trudem.  
— Na Merlina, ależ nie! — wykrzyknął Draco w popłochu, czując, jak jego wnętrzności łapie nagły skurcz. — Nie chcę, żebyś tak o mnie myślał — dodał po chwili, znacznie ciszej. Zapragnął położyć rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego, zdołał jednak w ostatnim momencie cofnąć dłoń. Ponieważ pytanie, które zadał Harry, miało swe podstawy. Czego dokładnie od niego chciał? Rzeczywiście aż tak obawiał się próby życia z kimś na stałe? Jego rozdygotane kolana posłużyły mu niemal za odpowiedź. — Po prostu się boję — przyznał niechętnie. — Nawet jeśli nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, czego dokładnie. — Spojrzał w te niesamowite oczy, lśniące za szkłami okularów, czując, jak ogarnia go na ich widok znajoma słabość. — Może obawiam się właśnie tego, że ty nie jesteś pewien siebie. Że w końcu stracę cię dla jakiejś kobiety.  
Wargi Harry'ego wygięły się w smutnym uśmiechu.  
— Już dawno nie widzę dla siebie powrotu. — Jego odpowiedź nie była niczym więcej jak ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.  
_Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj!_ Draco nie mógł wypędzić tych słów z myśli. Ostrożnie oparł obie ręce o ścianę po obu stronach głowy Harry'ego, starannie unikając dotyku. Czuł ciepło i zapach bijący od jego ciała. Tak trudno było mu nad sobą panować.  
_Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj!_ Właśnie się do tego dostosowywał. Ale całowania Harry nie zakazał mu przecież ani słowem.  
W jego brzuchu zatrzepotalo nagle tysiące motylich skrzydeł. We wzroku Harry'ego widniało zdenerwowanie. Łaskotanie w żołądku zamieniło się w podniecający skurcz, gdy jego wargi delikatnie dotknęły ust Harry'ego. Draco zdał sobie sprawę, jak rozpaczliwie tęsknił za tym elektryzującym uczuciem. Jak bardzo brakowało mu specyficznego smaku Harry'ego.  
Potter zadrżał lekko, jakby poraził go prąd. Ciche westchnienie wyrwało mu się z krtani, gdy ich języki splotły się ze sobą. Draco zadygotał na ten przeszywający go na wskroś dźwięk, od którego miękły pod nim nogi.  
Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, jak długo trwał ten pocałunek. Kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu i przestrzeni, wydawało mu się, że szybuje gdzieś w przestworzach. Powściągliwość Harry'ego znikła w ciągu kilku sekund, a początkowa łagodność przeszła w nieokiełznaną namiętność. Ręce Pottera oplotły mu kark, zanurzając się w jego włosy i buszując w nich energicznie, podczas gdy jego własne dłonie nadal kurczowo przyciskały się do zimnej ściany. Rozgrzane ciało przylgnęło do niego ciasno. Stęknął, wyczuwając twardość podniecenia Harry'ego na swoim biodrze. Tylko dzięki żelaznej woli, nakazującej mu dzisiejszej nocy opanowanie, udało mu się w końcu oderwać usta od Pottera.  
W oczach byłego Gryfona płonęło dzikie pożądanie, zmieszane z kompletną bezradnością. Omal się nie roześmiał, widząc tę mieszaninę. Harry nadal nie zaszedł jeszcze na tyle daleko, żeby spróbować z nim swego szczęścia w rzeczywistym świecie. Znów będzie musiał zaczynać od nowa, zbliżać się do niego małymi krokami.  
— Za co to było? — wyszeptał Harry ochryple, oddychając gwałtownie. Jego ręce nadal obejmowały szyję Dracona.  
Gdzieś niedaleko rozległo się bicie dzwonów. Ich głośne, silne brzmienie zapowiadało powitanie nowego roku. Z sali dobiegł dźwięk połączonych w chór głosów, intonujących wspólnie „Auld Lang Syne"*. Draco poczuł, jak znajoma, nieco melancholijna melodia napełnia go ciepłem i przez moment zrobiło mu się lekko na duszy.  
— Po to, żebyś nie zapomniał — wymruczał Harry'emu do ucha, zanim z ciężkim sercem nie oderwał się od niego. — Szczęśliwego nowego roku, Harry.  
Tyle emocji wymagających uporządkowania. Tyle spraw, które muszą sobie wyjaśnić. Leżąca przed nimi droga była kamienista i cholernie długa.  
Z uśmiechem na twarzy obrócił się na pięcie i opuścił szatnię, nie oglądając się za siebie, choć każdy krok wymagał więcej wysiłku niż wszystko, czego dotąd doświadczył. Każda cząsteczka jego ciała wydawała się krzyczeć z tęsknoty za dotykiem Harry'ego.  
Właśnie rozpoczął się nowy rok. Na pewno nadejdzie też czas, w którym będą mogli odważyć się na nową próbę. Ale dziś było na to po prostu za wcześnie.

**Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego pierwszego**

* Popularna pieśń angielska, tradycyjnie odśpiewywana w krajach angielskojęzycznych na powitanie nowego roku.


	22. Chapter 22

_Ogień i woda nie zejdą się razem, __  
__nie dadzą się połączyć, nie są czymś pokrewnym __  
__Stoję w płomieniach, otoczony chmurą iskier __  
__I spalam się w wodzie_  
(Rammstein, „Feuer und Wasser")

**Rozdział dwudziesty drugi**

_Dopiero w obliczu śmierci pojmiemy, __  
__jaki charakter miały uczucia, __  
__do których nie chcieliśmy się przyznać._

Gnany wewnętrznym niepokojem, godzinami błądził bez celu po ciemnych, prawie całkowicie wyludnionych londyńskich ulicach. Bicie dzwonów ucichło już dawno temu. Lodowaty, bezlitosny wiatr hulał wśród kamienic. Harry nie czuł jego zimnych ukąszeń, pochłonięty przez własne myśli.  
Szalejące w nim sprzeczne emocje nie dawały się w żaden sposób uporządkować. Zbyt wiele wydarzyło się tego wieczoru, padło zbyt wiele pytań, na które nadal nie było odpowiedzi. Próbował nie przypominać sobie pocałunku Dracona ani tego, jak sam na niego zareagował. Namiętność nie była doznaniem, które mogłoby okazać się pomocne w poszukiwaniu rozsądnego rozwiązania.  
Musiało być już sporo po północy, gdy zdołał się wreszcie zmusić do stawienia czoła pierwszej wielkiej przeszkodzie.  
Czuł nerwowe skurcze w brzuchu, gdy trzask zakończonej aportacji wyrzucił go niezbyt łagodnie na zamarzniętą ziemię ogródka obok Nory. Dom tonął w ciemności i absolutnym spokoju. Harry doznał przez chwilę złudnej nadziei, że jego mieszkańcy pogrążeni są już od dawna we śnie. Stara latarnia zawieszona nad drzwiami wejściowymi poskrzypywała cicho, kołysząc się na wietrze.  
Gdy na palcach przemykał do salonu Weasleyów, starając się uniknąć najmniejszego hałasu, zrozumiał, że nadzieja ta rzeczywiście była płonna. Mimo później pory w kominku nadal płonął ogień. Molly Weasley, otulona kocem, siedziała w wielkim fotelu i wpatrywała się w płomienie. Harry zobaczył fałdę zmartwienia wokół jej ust i serce w nim zamarło.  
Miał wrażenie, że instynktownie wyczuła jego obecność. Uniosła głowę, napotykając jego wzrok. Nie mógł nie zauważyć wyrazu ulgi, który przez chwilę zagościł w jej spojrzeniu.  
— Harry! — Energicznie podniosła się z fotela i podeszła do niego pospiesznym krokiem, zatrzymując się przed nim na odległość wyciągniętego ramienia i przypatrując mu się intensywnie. — Wszystko w porządku?  
Ile razy słyszał już to pytanie w ciągu ostatnich dni?, przemknęło mu przez głowę, zanim nie przytaknął krótkim, dziwnie mechanicznym gestem. Nie był zdolny do wyjaśnienia jej, że wraz z chwilą, w której Knot wysłał ich na tę dramatyczną misję do Zakazanego Lasu, w jego życiu nic już nie miało swego porządku.  
— Ginny wróciła jeszcze przed północą. Była dość zdenerwowana. Zamknęła się w swoim pokoju. — Jej oczy zdawały się przenikać go na wskroś. — Pokłóciliście się?  
Czuł się okropnie. Niczego nie życzył sobie bardziej niż uniknięcia jej pytań i spojrzeń.  
— Na pewno jutro rano o wszystkim ci opowie — zmusił się do odpowiedzi.  
— Ale może wolę usłyszeć to od ciebie? — Jej głos tchnął czułością i zarazem troską. Właśnie tak, jak powinien brzmieć głos matki. Poczuł wewnętrzne odrętwienie. — Może strasznie się o ciebie martwię?  
— Nie musisz się martwić — odparł dziwnie skrzeczącym głosem. Pozwolił jej położyć łagodnie dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Powoli zwrócił do niej głowę, spoglądając jej w oczy. Widział wyglądający z nich lęk i ogarnęło go nieskończone poczucie winy. — To, co powiedziałem Ginny, było już wystarczająco straszne. — Dotknął palcami jej dłoni i uścisnął krótko. — W żadnym wypadku nie chcę ranić i ciebie.  
Stary zegar, stojący w kącie, odziedziczony przez Artura po dziadku, wydał z siebie trzy głośne, głębokie uderzenia, które zdawały się zderzać ze sobą, wprawiając całe wnętrze Harry'ego w wibrację.  
Odczekał, aż ucichnie echo ostatniego tonu, po czym oderwał się od Molly i ruszył powoli w stronę schodów, prowadzących do położonych na piętrze sypialni.  
— Co chcesz teraz zrobić? — zapytała drżącym lekko głosem. Znała go. Znała go na wylot.  
Odwrócił się do niej. Była nadzwyczaj silną kobietą, lecz w tym momencie sprawiała bardzo kruche wrażenie, stojąc tak pośrodku pokoju w starym, spranym szlafroku, owinięta kocem zwisającym z ramion. Przypominała mu Ginny. Pod wieloma względami były do siebie tak podobne.  
— Pójdę po moje rzeczy — wyjaśnił z ciężkim sercem.  
Widział ból, przemykający przez jej twarz, choć najwyraźniej starała się go ukryć.  
— Odchodzisz? — wyszeptała. — Nie zaczekasz przynajmniej do rana?  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
— Będzie lepiej, jeśli Ginny nie zobaczy mnie tu przy śniadaniu — odpowiedział głucho.  
Nie czekając na jej reakcję, po cichu wspiął się po schodach do sypialni Rona. Wystarczyło parę chwil, by wrzucić kilka porozrzucanych dokoła drobiazgów do walizki, prawie nie rozpakowanej od czasu jego przybycia do Nory. Unikał przy tym rozglądania się po pokoju i spoglądnia na plakaty z drużynami quidditcha, ciągle jeszcze wiszące na ścianach. Harry nie chciał myśleć w tej chwili o Ronie.  
Gdy zszedł na dół, Molly czekała na niego przy drzwiach. Jej wzrok i wyprostowana sylwetka tchnęły spokojem.  
— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedział, nie wiedząc, skąd bierze tę pewność, ale w tej chwili niemal sam uwierzył we własne słowa.  
Molly skinęła tylko głową, prawie tak samo mechanicznie, jak przedtem on.  
— Uważaj na siebie — poprosiła, obejmując go na pożegnanie.  
— Obiecuję — odparł zachrypniętym głosem. W tej samej sekundzie przypomniał sobie, że Molly nie była jedyną osobą, której to przyrzekł.

XXX

W dzielnicy studenckiej, w której mieszkał od dwóch lat, kończyły się właśnie ostatnie imprezy. Gdy tylko wszedł do klatki schodowej kamienicy, gdzie znajdował się jego apartament, w nozdrza uderzyła go słodkawa woń sylwestrowego ponczu. Z jednego z mieszkań na pierwszym piętrze dobiegały dźwięki głośnej muzyki i gwar rozmów. Jakiś skulony młodzieniec siedział na schodach, najwyraźniej zbyt pijany, by móc iść dalej o własnych siłach. Pochylona nad nim dziewczyna o ciemnych, długich włosach, bez powodzenia próbowała zmusić go do wstania. W odpowiedzi wzdychał tylko ciężko, przewracając oczami, gdy ich spojrzenia stykały się ze sobą. Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu.  
Jego własne cztery kąty mieściły się na samej górze, na poddaszu. Zalała go fala ulgi, gdy nareszcie zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi. Żaden odgłos nie mącił już spokoju. Czar wyciszający skutecznie tłumił wszelkie dźwięki pochodzące z sąsiednich apartamentów. Mechanicznym ruchem sięgnął do przełącznika światła.  
Ogarnął go natłok dziwnych uczuć, gdy ostra jasność zalała przedpokój. Każdy mebel, każdy osobisty przedmiot był mu tak bliski, a zarazem tak obcy po czterech miesiącach nieobecności w mieszkaniu. Z obawą postąpił kilka kroków w głąb korytarza, stąpając po ciemnym parkiecie, czystym dzięki nałożonemu na niego czarowi odpychającemu kurz.  
Wszystko nadal pozostało tak, jak było, gdy wychodził z domu tego przełomowego dnia pod koniec lata: niezasłane łóżko, pootwierane sierpniowe wydania gazet z programem telewizyjnym, rozłożone na małym stoliku przed kanapą i niepozmywane naczynia w kuchennym zlewie.  
Właśnie te drobiazgi uświadomiły mu dosadnie, jak bardzo wyrwała go ze starej codzienności ta noc w kapliczce. I jak ciężko będzie mu odnaleźć drogę powrotną do normalności.  
Zauważył, że ręce zaczynają mu się trząść. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że ściany i sufit chcą go zadusić, zagrzebać pod sobą. Zamknął oczy, próbując odeprzeć rodzącą się panikę. Bezskutecznie.  
Nie gasząc światła, włączył telewizor i zaczął zdejmować garnitur, porzucając go na podłodze tam, gdzie stał, i padając po chwili na rozgrzebaną pościel. Znajome odgłosy w tle, dobiegające z telewizora, pomagały mu odzyskać równowagę i zapomnieć, że po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy był znów całkowicie zdany tylko na siebie.  
Właściwie nie chciał myśleć o Draconie. Ale jego obraz rozbłysnął mu w głowie automatycznie, niwecząc wszelkie postanowienia. Na balu krzyknął w gniewie _Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj!_ prosto w twarz Dracona i w tamtej sekundzie grozy było to czystą prawdą.  
Ale tutaj, w przytłaczającej ciszy i samotności swego mieszkania, nic nie wydało mu się tak warte starań jak jego bliskość. Malfoy pozostawił po sobie wyrwę, uświadamiającą Harry'emu z całą wyrazistością, że nie było żadnej szansy kontynuowania dawnego życia dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym je opuścił.

XXX

Było już prawie późne popołudnie, gdy Harry wrócił do Akademii Aurorów. Pozostałości balu sylwestrowego zdążono już dawno usunąć: czarodziejski zespół specjalistów od sprzątania wywiązał się ze swego zadania doskonale. Paru adeptów i młodszych aurorów wybierało się właśnie do hali sportowej na trening. Większość z nich wyglądała blado i zdecydowanie sennie.  
Harry z pewnością nie przedstawiał sobą lepszego widoku. Mimo włączonego światła i odgłosów z telewizora nie spał dobrze, wybudzając się kilkakrotnie z nieprzyjemnych snów. Wreszcie przy śniadaniu podjął niełatwą decyzję.  
Zabrał ze sobą zaledwie parę rzeczy. Nie chciał, by odebrano jego prośbę jako natarczywość. Wolał, żeby jego były współlokator miał przynajmniej szansę mu odmówić.  
Przemierzył wewnętrzny dziedziniec Akademii, kierując się w stronę bocznego budynku, mieszczącego kwatery kandydatów na aurorów. W wielkiej wspólnej kuchni na drugim piętrze siedziało dwóch chłopców, przypuszczalnie z pierwszego roku studiów, którzy powitali go uprzejmym skinieniem głowy.  
W długim, odrobinę woniejącym stęchlizną korytarzu, widniały rzędy sąsiadujących ze sobą drzwi. Bez trudu odszukał swój były pokój. Zaczerpnąwszy głęboko tchu, uniósł rękę i zapukał.  
Drzwi rozwarły się po zaledwie kilku sekundach. Wyjrzała zza nich brązowa, gęsta czupryna.  
— Harry? — Zaciekawione oczy mierzyły go pytającym i trochę zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.— Co ty tu robisz? Coś się stało?  
— Nie — odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem. Czy naprawdę rozsądnie było tu przychodzić? Zanim jednak zdołał sam odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie, Terry pociągnął go już za ramię w głąb pokoju.  
W ciągu dwóch lat, które minęły od chwili wyprowadzki Harry'ego, nie zmieniło się tu zbyt wiele. Pomieszczenie było podłużne i wąskie. Pod każdą z dłuższych ścian stało łóżko z baldachimem i zasłonami, podobne do tych, na których sypiali w Hogwarcie. W skład reszty umeblowania wchodziły dwie szafy, dwa biurka i przytulna sofa królująca pośrodku pokoju. Terry musiał właśnie coś czytać, zanim Harry zapukał: na jednym z biurek, pod włączoną lampką, leżała otwarta książka.  
— Widziałem wczoraj wieczorem, jak kłóciłeś się z Malfoyem — zauważył Terry trochę niezręcznym tonem. — Zaczynałem się już o ciebie martwić.  
Harry omal się nie uśmiechnął. Czy istniał na tym świecie ktoś, kto by się o niego nie zamartwiał?  
— Wszystko w porządku — wyjaśnił sztucznie dziarskim głosem. — Wiesz… — zawstydził się nagle tym, co chciał wyznać i poczuł, jak czerwienią mu się policzki. — Nie chcę być na razie sam — wydusił z trudem. — Nie będzie ci to za bardzo przeszkadzać, jeśli tymczasowo… zamieszkam u ciebie?  
Terry wydawał się całkowicie zaskoczony. Otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, ale jego mimika nie zdradziła ani chwili wahania.  
— Jasne, że mi to nie przeszkadza — odpowiedział. — Nie przydzielono mi żadnego nowego współlokatora, więc ten pokój po części nadal należy do ciebie. — Przyjrzał się Harry'emu z zaciekawieniem. — Chociaż byłem pewien, że na razie planujesz zamieszkać u Weasleyów?  
Wbił wzrok w podłogę, wiedząc, że to pytanie było nieuniknione.  
— Pokłóciłem się nie tylko z Malfoyem, ale i z Ginny — przyznał niechętnie.  
Mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy, jak Terry obraca w głowie usłyszane informacje. Boot był Krukonem i aurorem, logika stanowiła jego drugą naturę. Powoli kiwnął głową.  
— Jesteś u mnie oczywiście zawsze mile widziany — zadeklarował pewnym głosem, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. — Tylko, że nie spodziewałem się tego, że zadecydujesz… po moim wczorajszym… wyznaniu… żeby zamieszkać akurat u mnie — uzupełnił już nieco mniej wyraźnie, demonstrując, że tym razem nadeszła jego kolej, by oblać się rumieńcem.  
W pierwszej sekundzie Harry nie miał pojęcia, o czym jego przyjaciel w ogóle mówi. A potem przypomniał sobie nagle, że Terry przedstawił na balu swego chłopaka. Jego własne problemy zepchnęły rozterki Terry'ego na dalszy plan.  
— Jestem ostatnią osobą, której mógłby przeszkadzać fakt, że jesteś gejem — wyjaśnił pospiesznie.  
Terry spoglądał przez chwilę w zakłopotaniu na własne stopy, po czym uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Herbaty?  
Wszystko było po staremu. Harry roześmiał się pod nosem.  
— Przecież mnie znasz.

XXX

Podczas trzyletnich studiów prawie każdego popołudnia urządzali sobie herbaciany rytuał. Stał się on częścią ich życia. Przeważnie dołączali do nich inni adepci. Ale zdarzało się dość często, że po prostu siedzieli w pokoju sami, filozofując o różnych sprawach nad filiżanką herbaty.  
Gdy parujący kubek znalazł się w jego ręce, Harry zrozumiał, że decyzja powrotu do Akademii była właściwa. Ten pokój stanowił niemal dom, podobnie jak za czasów szkolnych Hogwart. Obecność Terry'ego działała dziwnie uspokajająco. Wewnętrzne napięcie, które odczuwał nieustannie od chwili przekroczenia granicy rzeczywistości, zdawało się go teraz powoli opuszczać.  
— Dlaczego nadal tu mieszkasz? — zapytał Harry pomiędzy dwoma łykami herbaty. — Mogłeś przecież poszukać sobie własnego mieszkania.  
Do korzystania z kwater akademickich uczelnia obligowała wyłącznie studentów. Młodym aurorom, którzy po ukończeniu nauki odbywali również trzyletni staż, pozostawiano swobodę wyboru miejsca zamieszkania. Zaledwie nieliczni z nich decydowali się na pozostanie na ten czas w Akademii.  
— To kwestia kosztów — wyjaśnił Terry niespiesznie, w zamyśleniu mieszając herbatę. — Wiesz, że moi rodzice są mugolami. Nie wspierają mnie finansowo. Nie mogę też już u nich mieszkać.  
— Dlaczego nie? — Nie chciał okazywać zbytniej ciekawości, ale pytanie wymknęło mu się samo.  
Terry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
— Ojciec mnie wyrzucił, gdy mu powiedziałem, że jestem gejem — odparł z pozorną beztroską. Harry wyczuwał jednak gniew i smutek bijący z tych prostych słów.  
— Mówisz serio? — zapytał, naprawdę zszokowany.  
— Niestety — odrzekł Terry, ostrożnie dmuchając na gorącą zawartość swego kubka. Rysy jego twarzy nieznacznie stężały. — Wykłada teologię w Oksfordzie. Syn czarodziej nie pasował zbytnio do jego światopoglądu, a gdy w dodatku okazał się być gejem, resztka ojcowskiej tolerancji legła w gruzach. — Zrobił głośny wydech. — Nie kontaktowaliśmy się ze sobą od lat. Tylko matka pisuje od czasu do czasu.  
Harry'emu nie przyszła na myśl żadna odpowiedź. Jak mógł przez cały ten czas, który mieszkał i pracował razem z Terrym, nie zauważyć absolutnie niczego, co świadczyło o jego katastrofalnie złych stosunkach z rodziną? Ale Terry nigdy nie opowiadał o sobie niepytany. A Harry nigdy nie zadawał takich pytań.  
— Na szczęście większość mugoli jest raczej tolerancyjna w tych sprawach — ciągnął Terry, zdobywając się na blady uśmiech. — Przykładowo rodzice Vincenta nie mają z tym żadnych problemów. Niestety, w czarodziejskim świecie często jest z tym trudniej.  
— Dlaczego trudniej? — spytał Harry, czując się nieco naiwnie.  
Terry wzruszył ramionami.  
— W porównaniu z mugolami czarodzieje stanowią nieliczną grupę. Byli zmuszeni tworzyć związki z mugolami, żeby nie wymrzeć. Odpowiedzialnością każdego czarodzieja jest dbałość o zachowanie własnego gatunku. A jeśli nagle zaczniesz się wymigiwać od tego obowiązku, ogłaszając wszem i wobec, że wolisz chodzić do łóżka z mężczyznami, możesz liczyć na niezbyt radosne reakcje. Szczególnie ze strony czystokrwistych.— Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego znad kubka. — Na szczęście młodsze pokolenie czarodziejów nie jest aż tak radykalne.  
Harry milczał, zaskoczony. Wychodziło na to, że miał o wiele za małą wiedzę o społeczeństwie, w którym żył od ponad dwunastu lat. _Szczególnie ze strony czystokrwistych._ To zdanie zaczepiło się na dłużej w jego świadomości. Zaczął zadawać sobie pytanie, czy tak na dobrą sprawę rodzina Dracona wiedziała o jego seksualnych preferencjach.  
Terry wykorzystał przerwę w rozmowie do zmiany tematu.  
— O co właściwie pokłóciłeś się z Ginny? — zagadnął, sięgając po leżącą na biurku książkę, zamykając ją i starannie odkładając na bok. — Mam nadzieję, że o nic poważnego. Niełatwo znieść dwoje pogniewanych na siebie członków zespołu.  
Na samą myśl o nieuchronnym spotkaniu z Ginny następnego ranka w biurze oblał go zimny pot.  
— Poszło o… — zaczął i natychmiast urwał. Naprawdę musiał okłamywać Terry'ego? Po tym, co ten właśnie przed nim odkrył?  
— Dracona? — podpowiedział mu Terry przyjaźnie.  
Harry stracił panowanie nad twarzą, nie wiedząc, co robić.  
— Skąd… — wyjąkał i od razu ugryzł się w język. Terry był specjalistą od przesłuchiwań. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.  
— Obserwowałem wczoraj twoją wymianę zdań z Malfoyem. A jestem całkiem niezłym obserwatorem, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o facetów. — Kąciki ust Terry'ego uniosły się lekko ku górze. Jego oczy błyszczały dwuznacznym rozbawieniem.  
Harry westchnął tylko, przymykając powieki i odchylając głowę w tył, na oparcie kanapy. Kusiło go, żeby wszystkiemu po prostu zaprzeczyć, z drugiej strony uważał, że Terry'emu należała się prawda. Nawet jeśli nie przychodziło mu to z łatwością.  
— No dobra, między mną a Draconem coś było. Na zupełnie dobrowolnych zasadach — wyznał wreszcie, zgrzytając zębami. — Od tamtej pory moje życie zamieniło się w chaos. I nie mam bladego pojęcia, co mam robić dalej. — Nerwowym ruchem odgarnął z czoła kilka kosmyków.  
Terry zachichotał. Nie wydawał się w żaden sposób zaskoczony.  
— Seks z mężczyzną to zaledwie mały kroczek, cała trudność kryje się w stałym związku — zauważył tonem doświadczenia i powrócił do spokojnego mieszania herbaty.  
Harry rozmyślał przez chwilę nad tymi słowami, po czym skinął głową, jakby się poddawał. Sekundę później potrząsnął nią jednak gwałtownie.  
— Po tym, co stało się w kapliczce, każdy będzie uważał, że zwariowałem — stwierdził z cieniem rozpaczy w głosie. — Ty też myślisz, że mi odbiło?  
Boot zmarszczył brwi, pochylił się ku Harry'emu, kładąc mu dłoń na czole, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy nie ma gorączki. Początkowo uśmiech rozjaśnił same jego oczy, ale po chwili rozszerzył się na całą twarz.  
— Uwierz mi, Harry, jesteś tak normalny, jak to tylko możliwe.

XXX

Gdy rankiem następnego dnia pojawili się w ministerstwie, ich biuro leżące w samym końcu korytarza było jeszcze ciemne. Fakt ten był dość niezwyczajny. Ginny uchodziła za rannego ptaszka i przeważnie jako pierwsza zjawiała się w pracy. Żołądek Harry'ego zwinął się w nieprzyjemnym skurczu. Stojący obok niego Terry zmarszczył czoło.  
Harry zapalił światło, zdjął płaszcz i z westchnieniem opadł na krzesło przy biurku. Na blacie nadal piętrzyły się teczki personalne współpracowników. Czuł, że nie będzie dziś w stanie studiować ich z koniecznym skupieniem.  
Obaj wzdrygnęli się ze strachu, gdy w drzwiach pojawiła się głowa Hestii.  
— Dzień dobry, chłopcy! — zawołała, wykrzywiając się z rozbawienia na widok ich reakcji na jej niespodziewaną wizytę. — Odpoczęliście już po balu?  
Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
— No jasne — odparł Terry, puszczając do niej oko.  
— Dobrze wiedzieć — zaśmiała się Hestia. — Za to Ginny się rozchorowała — dodała, poważniejąc. — Przed chwilą przysłała sowę. Nie pojawi się w pracy przez cały tydzień.  
Terry rzucił mu ukradkowe i nieokreślone spojrzenie. Skurcz w żołądku przybrał na sile. Czy Ginny naprawdę zachorowała? Czy chciała tylko w ten sposób po prostu zejść mu z drogi?  
— Napisała, co jej dolega? — zapytał, pokonując chrypkę.  
Hestia potrząsnęła głową.  
— Niestety nie, wiadomość była bardzo krótka. Ale na pewno niedługo wybierzesz się ją zobaczyć, to się dowiesz. — Pożegnała ich lekkim skinieniem i wycofała się, zamykając drzwi.  
Przez jakiś czas patrzyli się na siebie bez słowa. Ciche tykanie ściennego zegara było jedynym odgłosem zakłócającym ciszę.  
— Zobaczysz, przejdzie jej za jakiś czas — odezwał się w końcu łagodnie Terry. który zdążył już wczoraj poznać szczegóły kłótni Harry'ego z Ginny. — Nie przejmuj się.  
— Postaram się — odpowiedział głuchym tonem.  
Do samego południa unikali rozmów na osobiste tematy. Terry prowadził kolejne przesłuchania z użyciem Veritaserum, a Harry, jako obserwator, notował wyniki na wielkiej roli pergaminu. W ich biurze panował ciągły ruch, tak, że nawet nie miał okazji zastanawiać się dłużej nad kwestią Ginny.  
Właśnie kończyli przesłuchanie Maureen Podmore. Boot starannie zakorkował buteleczkę zawierającą eliksir prawdy, a Harry zapisał wyraźnym, czystym pismem „wynik negatywny" w odpowiedniej rubryczce.  
— Dziękujemy, to wszystko — zakomunikował Terry z uśmiechem jasnowłosej, nieco pulchnej czarownicy. — Działanie eliksiru minie za krótką chwilę.  
— Nie ma sprawy — Maureen odwzajemniła uśmiech i podniosła się z krzesła. — Powodzenia w śledztwie, chłopcy.  
Gdy wyszła, Harry ponownie sprawdził listę, po czym ze zmarszczonym czołem zwrócił się do Terry'ego.  
— Postępujesz według jakiegoś konkretnego schematu czy po prostu wezwałeś wszystkich pracowników, którzy są dziś obecni?  
Terry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
— Nie, trzymam się schematu, który opracowałeś — odpowiedział z lekkim rozbawieniem. — Razem z Ginny sprawdziliśmy już wszystkich, którzy mieli bezpośredni kontakt z Knotem i Centralą Aurorów. Dziś kolej na tych, których zatrudniono w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Maureen jest jedną z nich. Pracuje w dziale Transportu Magicznego dopiero od maja.  
Harry chciał właśnie zapytać o coś ważnego, ale nie zdążył. Zapukano do drzwi, i zanim zdołał powiedzieć choć słowo, do środka wkroczył Blaise Zabini.  
Coś uległo zmianie, choć Harry nie mógł dokładnie stwierdzić, co. Wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna o chłodnych, niebieskich oczach zdawał się dominować nad pomieszczeniem, niemal je wypełniać. Jego mina jak zwykle nie wyrażała niczego. Powiódł spojrzeniem najpierw po Terrym, po czym skierował je w stronę Harry'ego. A gdy ich oczy się spotkały, kąciki jego ust drgnęły w lekko dostrzegalnym, ulotnym grymasie.  
— Miałem się tu zgłosić na test z Veritaserum — zaczął bez słowa przywitania.  
Skąd ten facet brał czelność, by tak się uśmiechać? Harry poczuł, jak na widok tego zuchwalstwa ogarnia go żar gniewu, a puls przyspiesza. Scena z balu sylwestrowego jak żywa stanęła mu przed oczami. Pełna wściekłości uwaga balansowała mu już na końcu języka, zdołał się jednak w ostatniej chwili opanować. Prowadzenie przesłuchania było wyłącznie zadaniem Terry'ego. Harry nie chciał w jakikolwiek sposób mieszać mu szyków.  
— Zgadza się — odparł Terry równie chłodno, prostując ramiona. Zachowanie Blaise'a nie zdawało się go onieśmielać. Harry był mu za to wdzięczny. — Niestety, jesteśmy zmuszeni do sprawdzenia wszystkich pracowników ministerstwa, ponieważ przypuszczamy, że jest wśród nich szpieg. Proszę, usiądź, to nie potrwa długo — dodał z wyszukaną grzecznością, wskazując wolne krzesło.  
Zawahawszy się na sekundę, Zabini dostosował się do jego prośby. Harry'ego zaskoczył całkowity brak lęku lub zdenerwowania na jego twarzy, sprawiającej wrażenie, jakby była wykuta z kamienia.  
— Jak długo eliksir utrzyma moc? — zapytał Blaise neutralnym tonem, zwracając się do Terry'ego, sięgającego właśnie po buteleczkę.  
Harry pochylił się nieznacznie do przodu, by lepiej widzieć, czując, jak wzrasta w nim napięcie. Veritaserum uchodziło za bardzo skuteczny środek, nawet w tej rozcieńczonej formie, którą udostępniono aurorom do celów śledztwa. Za chwilę się dowie, czy jego przypuszczenia się potwierdzą, czy też może Draco rzeczywiście miał rację, mówiąc, że Blaise jest niewinny.  
Terry wypuścił na łyżeczkę zaledwie dwie lub trzy krople.  
— Działanie utrzymuje się najwyżej pięć minut — uspokoił Blaise'a, wręczając mu łyżeczkę. — Gdy opuścisz to biuro, będzie po wszystkim.  
Blaise ostrożnie przejął łyżkę z jego dłoni, patrząc nieufnie. Zapadła cisza tak głęboka, że można by było usłyszeć w niej odgłos spadającego płatka kwiatu. A potem Zabini szybko przełknął przezroczysty płyn, krzywiąc się z lekkim wstrętem.  
Gdy tylko Terry upewnił się, że Veritaserum zadziałało właściwie, rozpoczął zadawanie rutynowych pytań, które stawiał już tego ranka kilkanaście razy różnym osobom.  
— Czy masz lub miałeś kiedykolwiek kontakt z mroczną stroną?  
Harry wstrzymał oddech, czując, jak serce zaczyna mu łomotać. Wnętrze jego dłoni nieprzyjemnie zwilgotniało.  
— Nie — odparł Blaise spokojnie, nie pozostawiając ani cienia wątpliwości.  
— Czy kiedykolwiek przekazywałeś Voldemortowi lub jego poplecznikom tajne informacje pochodzące z ministerstwa?  
— Nie — powtórzył Zabini, zachowując nieruchomą minę.  
Harry zakazał samemu sobie w jakikolwiek sposób próbować podważyć działanie Veritaserum. Drżącą ręką nabazgrał „wynik negatywny" przy nazwisku Blaise'a. Przez moment próbował wsłuchać się w samego siebie. Dominującym uczuciem był gniew i rozczarowanie, przede wszystkim dlatego, że pomylił się co do tego aroganckiego, zarozumiałego drania, który na jego oczach ośmielał się przytulać do Dracona.  
— To już wszystko? — zapytał Zabini celowo znudzonym tonem. Dźwięk tych słów sprawił, że wymuszone opanowanie Harry'ego prysnęło w jednej chwili. W ułamku sekundy podjął decyzję.  
— Nie — odparł znacząco, podnosząc się z krzesła. Wiedział, że musi się pospieszyć. Zostały mu najwyżej trzy minuty, co do których miał nadzieję, że wystarczą, by dokonać osobistej zemsty na Blaisie Zabinim.  
— Nie? — zawtórował Terry w zdumieniu, obracając się ku Harry'emu. Jego twarz była jednym wielkim znakiem zapytania.  
Harry nie miał czasu na wyjaśnienia. Usiadł na rogu biurka naprzeciwko Blaise'a, przyglądając się, jak do jego oczu wraca wyraz nieufności. Harry wcale mu się nie dziwił.  
— Co jeszcze chcecie wiedzieć? — zapytał Blaise, lekko rozdrażniony. — Nie okazałem się szpiegiem, więc test jest chyba zakończony, prawda?  
Harry wiedział, że to, co robi, jest nielegalne. Nie obchodziło go to jednak w tej chwili ani trochę. Wbił wzrok w Zabiniego.  
— Czy kiedykolwiek miałeś romans z Draconem Malfoyem? — Jego głos brzmiał pewnie, nie drżąc ani odrobinę.  
Za plecami usłyszał przestraszony, urwany wydech Terry'ego.  
Wpływ Veritaserum nie dał Blaise'owi ani sekundy na zastanowienie. Błyskawiczne „tak" spłynęło z jego ust, jeszcze zanim jego oczy zaczęły rozszerzać się ze zgrozy.  
— Co to ma znaczyć, do diabła?…  
Ale zanim zdołał wstać, Harry już zerwał się na nogi, wydobywając różdżkę i celując nią w pierś byłego Ślizgona.  
Usta Blaise'a otwierały się i zamykały, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w czubek różdżki, rozważając coś gorączkowo. Jego twarz nadal przypominała zastygły lód. Jedynie szczęki drgały mu lekko.  
— Harry, nie wolno ci tego robić — wtrącił się Terry ze swoim typowym rozsądkiem. W jego głosie pobrzmiewał niepokój. Z wyciągniętą ręką postąpił krok w kierunku Harry'ego.  
— Nie ruszaj się, Terry — odparł Harry chłodno, nie zdejmując spojrzenia z Blaise'a. — Inaczej nie ręczę za nic. — Wyczuł, że Terry zamiera w połowie ruchu.  
— Nadal sypiasz z Draconem? — Wypowiedziane słowa zabrzmiały jak trzask bicza.  
Blaise mocno zacisnął usta, ale nic mu to nie pomogło.  
— Nie — wyrzucił z gniewem. Z jego oczu sypały się iskry. Nie poruszył się jednak ani o milimetr.  
— Dlaczego nie? — Harry starał się zwalczyć rozkosz, którą dawało mu poczucie władzy. Nie potrafił się jednak przed nią obronić.  
Blaise oddychał szybko.  
— Bo Draco się nie zgodził. — Cień rumieńca wpłynął na blade policzki. Zdawało się, że chce spiorunować Harry'ego wzrokiem.  
Harry z trudem stłumił tryumfalny uśmiech, wpływający mu na usta. Więc Blaise naprawdę próbował zbliżyć się do Dracona. I został odrzucony. Serce podskoczyło w nim na tę myśl.  
— A dlaczego się nie zgodził? — brnął dalej.  
Oczy Blaise'a rozbłysły.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — wymruczał niewyraźnie. Działanie Veritaserum zdawało się słabnąć. Zważywszy na sytuację, w której się znalazł, potrafił zdobyć się na całkiem szyderczy grymas. — Może dlatego, że ostatnio woli straumatyzowanych Gryfonów w roli łóżkowych zabawek? — rzucił wyniośle, unosząc brew.  
Harry miał przez chwilę ochotę rzucić na niego jakiś paskudny czar za tę uwagę, jednak odpuścił sobie. Blaise został już dziś wystarczająco ukarany. Powoli opuścił różdżkę, tym samym pozwalając Zabiniemu wstać.  
Blaise podniósł się płynnym ruchem. Nadal zadziwiająco dobrze panował nad twarzą, jedynie blade rumieńce na policzkach świadczyły o jakimkolwiek poruszeniu.  
— Co za imponujące, małe przedstawienie — zauważył z drwiną, wykrzywiając usta. — Jakim cudem nie trafiłeś do Slytherinu? O wiele lepiej pasowałby do ciebie.  
Harry uśmiechnął się lodowato. Wolał nie odpowiadać na to pytanie.  
Już przy samych drzwiach Blaise odwrócił się po raz ostatni, przeszywając Harry'ego swymi niebieskimi oczami.  
— Nie doceniłem cię — przyznał bez ogródek. Zabrzmiało to jakoś zastanawiająco. — Ale… już mi się to na pewno nie przydarzy. — Cynizm i arogancja jego uśmiechu tworzyły niebezpieczną mieszankę. A potem otworzył drzwi i opuścił biuro.  
Terry wyrwał się z odrętwienia. Doskoczył do drzwi, zamykając je za Blaise'em, po czym powoli odwrócił się do Harry'ego. Cała jego twarz wyrażała głęboką konsternację.  
— Wydaję mi się, że muszę jeszcze raz przemyśleć własne zdanie co do tego, czy naprawdę nie oszalałeś — stwierdził, potrząsając głową i patrząc na Harry'ego wielkimi oczami. — Jeśli Blaise puści parę, wpadniesz w cholerne tarapaty. Nadużycie Veritaserum nie jest drobnym przewinieniem.  
Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
— On niczego nie powie — odparł rezolutnie. — Musiałby się wtedy przyznać, jakie pytania mu postawiłem. A to byłoby dla niego mało przyjemne.  
Boot z westchnieniem potarł czoło, opadając na krzesło.  
— Dobra, niech zgadnę… Więc Blaise też jest uwikłany w całą tę historię? — zapytał z rezygnacją w głosie i, nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry'ego, kontynuował: — Pozostaje tylko pytanie, kto nie jest?  
Harry zachichotał cicho. Cała ta sprawa nie była w zasadzie śmieszna, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedział, szczerząc się radośnie. — Ale _ty_ z pewnością już jesteś w nią wmieszany.

**Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego drugiego**


	23. Chapter 23

_Czujesz się samotnie dziś wieczorem, __  
__i tęsknisz za mną dziś wieczorem? __  
__Żałujesz, że się rozminęliśmy? __  
__Czy wspominasz ten jasny, słoneczny dzień, __  
__gdy cię pocałowałem, nazywając mym kochaniem? __  
__Myślisz, że krzesła w twym pokoju są puste i nagie? __  
__Wpatrujesz się w drzwi, chcąc mnie w nich zobaczyć? __  
__Jeśli twe serce jest pełne bólu, to może powinienem wrócić? __  
__Powiedz, kochanie, czujesz się samotny dziś wieczorem?_  
(Elvis Presley, „Are You Lonesome Tonight")

**Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci**

_Bądź ostrożny z moimi uczuciami. __  
__Nie zapominaj, że nadal są kruche jak szkło._

— _Co_ zrobił? — Draco obrócił się, szeroko otwierając oczy i patrząc na niego w kompletnym zdumieniu. — Chyba żartujesz!  
Dłonie Blaise'a automatycznie złapały za drabinę, na której stał właśnie jego najlepszy przyjaciel, chwiejącą się teraz lekko pod wpływem nagłego ruchu. Przymknął krótko oczy, wzdychając cicho.  
— Na pewno nie żartowałbym sobie na takie tematy — odparł z wymuszonym spokojem.  
Spojrzenie Dracona zaiskrzyło się w sposób, który niezbyt się Zabiniemu spodobał.  
— Co dokładnie chciał wiedzieć?  
Nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby się do tego otwarcie, ale ponowna retrospekcja pytań Pottera napełniała go głębokim zażenowaniem. Szczególnie tu, w hogwarckiej bibliotece, gdzie w każdym ciemnym zakamarku mogła czyhać pani Pince, Filch albo pierwszy lepszy ciekawski uczeń, podsłuchując ich bezczelnie.  
— Przykładowo to, z jakich powodów już ze mną nie sypiasz. — Niespodziewanie dla siebie samego udało mu się zachować zwykły, ironiczno-sarkastyczny ton.  
Draco oniemiał na kilka chwil. Wreszcie kąciki jego ust zaczęły drgać, ale jeszcze zanim można byłoby zinterpretować ich układ jako uśmiech, ponownie zwrócił się ku rzędom regałów, sięgając po kolejny tom. Zdradzało go jedynie dygotanie ramion.  
— Najwyraźniej nieźle cię to bawi, co? — zapytał Blaise nieco kwaśnym tonem, podając mu następną książkę.  
Draco wydał z siebie zduszony chichot.  
— Przepraszam — usprawiedliwił się niezbyt przekonująco, szczerząc się do Zabiniego. — Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że sięgnie po tak drastyczne środki.  
— Złamał prawo — zauważył Blaise ostro, bezwiednie zaciskając pięści.  
— I co, chcesz go teraz oskarżyć? — skontrował Malfoy złośliwie, unosząc brew.  
Blaise zrobił głośny wydech, najwyraźniej zamierzając potraktować to pytanie jako retoryczne. W zamyśleniu kontemplował rozbawioną minę Dracona.  
— Podoba ci się to, prawda? — zapytał niezbyt głośno, mrużąc oczy. — Podoba ci się, że Potter jest zazdrosny.  
Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, niczym nie przejęty, jedynie się uśmiechnął.  
— To ty tak uważasz — odparł niewzruszenie.  
Wszystko było tak dziwnie obce i nierzeczywiste. Ciemne rzędy półek z książkami. Przytłumione światło. Lekko stęchła woń starego pergaminu i skóry. A przede wszystkim twarz Dracona.  
— Zmieniłeś się — zauważył Blaise cicho, próbując zignorować ból, palący mu wnętrze. — Chyba przestaję cię poznawać. Sama ta twoja praca tutaj — rozłożył ramiona, wskazując na regały Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. — Dlaczego to robisz? Czy stara Pince nie potrafi sama posortować swych książek?  
Draco skamieniał na moment, lecz po chwili ruszył z miejsca, schodząc kilka szczebli, zanim nie usiadł na jednym z nich. Ich twarze znalazły się teraz na jednym poziomie. Oczy Malfoya migotały gniewnie.  
— Blaise, czy ty nie rozumiesz? Przecież ja umieram z nudów — wyrzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Dumbledore każe mi zamykać się w mieszkaniu. Nie mogę dłużej szpiegować dla Zakonu, nie mam już dla niego żadnej wartości. Więc co mam innego do roboty? — Przeczesał palcami starannie ułożone włosy, oddychając pospiesznie. — Pani Pince zapytała mnie dziś rano, czy mógłbym jej pomóc w katalogowaniu ksiąg o eliksirach, bo mam o nich więcej pojęcia niż ona. I wiesz co? To było jedyne zasrane, radosne wydarzenie w tym gównianym tygodniu! — Blaise nie odpowiedział, zdolny jedynie do niemego gapienia się na Dracona, który z kolei nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto owej odpowiedzi oczekuje. — Od tego strasznego dnia pod koniec sierpnia moje życie legło w gruzach. A ta dziwna sprawa z Harrym wcale nie poprawia sytuacji — zniżył głos, wpatrując się w Blaise'a chłodnymi, szarymi oczami i dziwnie wykrzywiając wargi. — Zgwałciłem go. Nawet jeśli tego nie chciałem, to i tak pozostaję winny. Każdego ranka, gdy patrzę w lustro, moje odbicie mi o tym przypomina. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, co to za uczucie? — Przez chwilę w jego wzroku migotała rozpacz. Potem zamknął oczy i z westchnieniem ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Blaise poczuł chłód chwytający go za trzewia. Rzadko widział Dracona przeżywającego takie emocje jak teraz. Nie wiedział, co zrobić z ogarniającą go bezradnością ani co począć ze swymi rękami.  
— Mogę… — zaczął, odchrząkując z zakłopotaniem, po czym machnął lekko dłonią w niepewnym geście. — Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?  
Draco uniósł głowę, prychając cicho, niemal z rozbawieniem.  
— Pomóż mi układać książki — poprosił w końcu po chwili milczenia. — Inaczej nie skończę przed jutrzejszym porankiem. — Wstał i pospiesznie wspiął się po drabinie, spoglądając wyczekująco z góry na Zabiniego.  
Ręce Blaise'a trzęsły się lekko, gdy sięgał po leżący na stole, opasły tom, zatytułowany „Niezwykle silne eliksiry". Zamiast jednak podać go Draconowi, wbił wzrok w pożółkły napis na okładce, wpatrując się w niego tak długo, aż litery zaczęły rozmywać mu się przed oczami.  
Od dawna odczuwał ból kłujący mu wnętrze, choć z biegiem czasu jego intensywność zelżała. Nie był tym, kogo Draco pożądał. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nim nie będzie.  
— Jak długo jeszcze chcesz negować to, że coś do niego czujesz? — Mimo wielkich starań nie udało mu się pozbyć resztki melancholii z głosu. Nie patrzył na Dracona, ale wyraźnie czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie.  
— Tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne — odpowiedział Malfoy łagodnie.  
Blaise uniósł głowę, zdziwiony, gdyż spodziewał się stanowczego odparcia zawartej w pytaniu insynuacji. Ale Draco nie zrobił mu tej przyjemności, spoglądając na niego z niezwykłą powagą.  
— Nie będziesz próbował mścić się na Harrym za ten numer z Veritaserum, prawda? — W szarych, zazwyczaj chłodnych oczach pojawiło się coś miękkiego, proszącego, coś, co jednoznacznie dawało Zabiniemu do zrozumienia, że w porównaniu z Potterem nie miał żadnych szans. Księga w jego ręce zaczęła nagle ważyć całe tony.  
— Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym to zrobić? — odparł, unosząc brew.  
Jego najlepszy przyjaciel roześmiał się cicho.  
— Szczerze? — zapytał, podpierając podbródek na dłoni i udając, że musi się przez chwilę zastanowić. — Tak — rzekł w końcu, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.  
Ten uśmiech był dziwnie zaraźliwy. Nagle wszystko było tak, jak zawsze. Poczucie obcości rozwiało się w powietrzu. Blaise odetchnął z wielką ulgą.  
— Obawiam się, że znasz mnie za dobrze — odpowiedział, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

— Harry, pospiesz się! — Brązowa czupryna Terry'ego wyjrzała zza drzwi łazienki. — Zaraz spóźnimy się na zebranie.  
— Już idę — odmruknął zamyślony, przeczesując dłońmi włosy i próbując przygładzić je choć odrobinę, po czym wreszcie, jak zwykle zresztą, pogodził się z bezsensem tej czynności. Z westchnieniem opuścił ramiona, gapiąc się w lustro. Na to niedzielne popołudnie zwołano spotkanie członków Zakonu Feniksa. Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że odczuwa tremę. A nawet więcej niż tremę.  
Siedział w łazience od ponad pół godziny, guzdrząc się i próbując w każdy możliwy sposób odwlec czas wyjścia. Ale Terry, który niczego nie znosił tak bardzo jak niepunktualności, okazał się bezlitosny.  
— Na pewno nie będzie tak strasznie, jak myślisz — pocieszał Harry'ego, rzucając mu nieokreślone spojrzenie z ukosa, gdy szykowali się do aportacji. — Ginny spotkałbyś najpóźniej jutro w biurze. A Draconowi nie możesz przecież schodzić z drogi do końca życia.  
Te słowa sprawiły, że skurcz w żołądku przybrał na sile. Wiedział, że Terry ma rację. Co nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że na samą myśl o czarodziejach i czarownicach, zebranych w kwaterze głównej i zerkających na niego i Dracona ciekawskim wzrokiem, robiło mu się niedobrze.  
Callander Square przywitał ich szarym niebem i drobną mżawką, jak przystało na typowy, styczniowy, londyński dzień. Harry, dygocząc z chłodu, postawił kołnierz płaszcza, gdy kroczył za Terrym, przedzierającym się z różdżką w dłoni przez zdziczały, noszący pozory niepokonanej przeszkody żywopłot. Otaczał on teren posiadłości głównej kwatery Zakonu, chroniąc budynek przed wzrokiem mugoli.  
— Niemal jak zamek Śpiącej Królewny — mruknął Harry ponuro, ostrożnie stąpając za Terrym. Za jego plecami ściany żywopłotu znów przyległy do siebie, niczym ściśnięte niewidzialną ręką.  
Terry roześmiał się beztrosko.  
— Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, o ile nie muszę budzić żadnych księżniczek ze snu pocałunkami.  
Dom był niewielki, sprawiał jednak bardzo przytulne wrażenie. Podobno należał kiedyś do mugolskich dziadków Tonks, która zwykła była nazywać go czule „domkiem Baby Jagi". Z komina ulatywał dym, a bluszcz malowniczo wspinał się po murach, akcentując szarość nagich drzew i krzewów pojedynczą plamą zieleni.  
Już w sieni uderzyło w nich ciepło ognia. Harry poczuł, jak napięcie w mięśniach lekko ustępuje.  
Niektórzy z członków Zakonu byli już na miejscu. Molly i Tonks krzątały się po kuchni, szykując herbatę i kanapki. Obie pozdrowiły ich pogodnie i z całkowitą swobodą, z czego Harry szybko wywnioskował, że Ginny nie zdradziła dotąd matce szczegółów ich konfliktu. Nie mógł przyjąć tego inaczej niż z ulgą.  
W salonie zebrali się Artur, Bill, Hestia, Remus, Szalonooki Moody i inni czarodzieje, którym Harry nie poświęcił większej uwagi. Jego spojrzenie niemal natychmiast przylgnęło do jasnowłosego mężczyzny, siedzącego samotnie obok kominka w przeciwnym rogu pokoju i najwyraźniej bez reszty pochłoniętego lekturą Proroka. Harry poczuł, jak serce zaczyna walić mu przyspieszonym rytmem. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy jego zdenerwowania.  
Rozpaczliwie usiłował przypomnieć sobie ostatnie zebranie Zakonu, w którym brał udział. Było to pewnego deszczowego dnia na początku sierpnia. Starali się wtedy wraz z Draconem schodzić sobie wzajemnie z drogi, na ile to było możliwe, a gdy nie udawało się uniknąć kontaktu, poprzestali na wymianie zaledwie paru słów. Żaden z nich nie miał wówczas pojęcia, że wkrótce wszystko zmieni się diametralnie. Harry doznał nagle nieracjonalnego wrażenia, jakby ten dzień wydarzył się wczoraj.  
Malfoy uniósł głowę, jakby czując, że jest obserwowany. Jego mina była jak zwykle nieprzenikniona i obojętna. Przywitał Harry'ego nieznacznym skinieniem, chłodnym i zdystansowanym, tak jak zwykł to czynić przy podobnych okazjach. Jedynie ulotny, ironiczny uśmiech, wyginający mu usta, dał Harry'emu pewność, że ma dziś przed sobą zupełnie innego Dracona niż pięć miesięcy temu.  
Jego podbrzusze zareagowało znajomym skurczem, pojawiającym się zawsze na widok tego uśmiechu. Odwzajemnił go trochę bezradnie, po czym pospiesznie odwrócił się ku reszcie zebranych. Tylko po to, by spojrzeć prosto w twarz Ginny, która nagle wyrosła u jego boku.  
Gwar głosów w tle zamienił się w pozbawiony znaczenia szum. Przez kilka uderzeń serca wszystko zdawało się rozpływać mu się przed oczami, jedynie twarz Ginny pozostawała całkiem wyraźna. Piegi na jej bladej skórze. Delikatnie zaczerwienienie nosa, świadectwo niewyleczonego do końca przeziębienia. Chłód w jej niebieskich oczach, gdy oderwała wzrok od Harry'ego, spoglądając ponad jego ramieniem na Dracona. Ten wzrok sprawił, że wszystko w nim zamarzło.  
— Możemy przez chwilę porozmawiać na osobności? — zapytała spokojnym głosem. Nie było w nim nic z zimna, widocznego w jej oczach.  
— Jasne, czemu nie? — odchrząknął Harry nerwowo, czując na sobie spojrzenie Dracona, gdy wychodził z Ginny na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Nagła cisza niosła ze sobą coś niepokojącego. Każda cząstka jego ciała drżała w napięciu.  
— Dziękuję za sowę z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia — zaczęła Ginny powoli, podczas gdy jej palce bawiły się frędzlami czerwonego, zawiniętego wokół szyi szala. — Musiałam przeziębić się w Sylwestra. W poniedziałek rano złapała mnie grypa i trzymała przez okrągły tydzień. — Wzruszyła szczupłymi ramionami, nie spuszczając z niego oczu.  
Zdobył się na kiwnięcie głową.  
— Przykro mi — odpowiedział cicho, spoglądając na czubki własnych butów. Jego słowa zdawały się odnosić do każdej sytuacji, do jej choroby i do tego, że zranił ją, choć była kimś, kogo absolutnie zranić nie zamierzał. Dalsze słowa były zbędne. Wiedział, że to rozumiała.  
— Nie musi być ci przykro. Ostatecznie to ja coś sobie wmawiałam. — Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Chłód w jej spojrzeniu przepadł bez śladu. — Jakoś się… z tym pogodzę. Jakoś tam. Chociaż na pewno będę potrzebowała na to sporo czasu. — Smutny uśmiech zagościł na jej ustach. — Obawiam się jednak, że podobnie jak ty nie mam zamiaru rezygnować z najlepszego przyjaciela — dodała po chwili z lekkim wahaniem.  
Musiało upłynąć kilka chwil, zanim pojął znaczenie jej słów i zawartą w nich propozycję pojednania, nadzieję, że między nimi nie zmieni się nic, a zranione uczucia zostaną kiedyś uleczone. Z radością stwierdził, że napięcie opuszcza jego ciało, ustępując fali ciepła. Przez moment chciał wziąć ją w ramiona i przytulić, ale zdecydował, że było jeszcze za wcześnie na podobne gesty.  
— Zanim zapomnę: mam tu coś dla ciebie. — Ginny sięgnęła do torebki, wyjęła z niej kopertę i podała ją Harry'emu. — Od Hermiony i Rona — uzupełniła tytułem wyjaśnienia. — Oddaj go mojej mamie, gdy już przeczytasz.  
Bez słowa obracał w palcach gładki, chłodny papier, z bijącym sercem wpatrując się przez dłuższą chwilę w wyraźne, staranne pismo Hermiony i kanadyjski znaczek pocztowy. Wreszcie udało mu się unieść głowę i spojrzeć na Ginny.  
— Dziękuję — wyszeptał, dziwnie wzruszony.  
Odpowiedziała mu krótkim uśmiechem, zostawiając go samego.  
Powoli opadł na stopień schodów, z najwyższą ostrożnością rozwinął list i zaczął czytać.

_Vancouver, 2 stycznia 2004 ___

_Kochani, ___

_wiemy, że kazaliśmy Wam miesiącami czekać na ten list. Przepraszamy z całego serca, że trwało to tak długo. Nawet nasze świąteczno-noworoczne życzenia przychodzą do Was w tym roku ze spóźnieniem. Trudno jest nam je nawet wymówić w tych ciężkich, ponurych czasach. Słowa nie potrafią oddać okropieństwa dni, w których żyjemy, tracą swe znaczenie w ich obliczu. Wystarczy, iż powiemy Wam, że myślimy o Was bez przerwy, nie tracąc nadziei, że wszyscy, których kochamy, bez szwanku przeżyją tę wojnę. __  
__Z ulgą przyjęliśmy wiadomość, że wszyscy czujecie się mniej lub bardziej dobrze. Wieść o tym, co spotkało Harry'ego, wstrząsnęła nami do głębi. Nie tracimy wiary, że wraz z upływem czasu jego stan się poprawi, a rany na duszy zagoją się pewnego dnia bez śladu. __  
__Powodem naszego długiego milczenia była podróż na Florydę, gdzie Ron został poddany terapii w mugolskiej klinice. Celem zabiegów było pobudzenie uszkodzonej tkanki nerwowej w mięśniach przy użyciu kontrolowanych wyładowań elektrycznych. Zasadniczo nie robiliśmy sobie większych nadziei na widoczne efekty, choć zawsze pozostają jakieś oczekiwania, których nie potrafimy się całkowicie pozbyć. Przez wiele tygodni przechodziliśmy od jednej skrajności do drugiej, przez nadzieję do obawy, co nas bardzo wymęczyło i nie pozostawiło czasu na jakiekolwiek inne zajęcia. Nawet Wy, nasza rodzina i najlepsi przyjaciele, zeszliście na dalszy plan. __  
__Od Bożego Narodzenia Ron notuje rzeczywiście pewne postępy. Pod koniec terapii był w stanie odróżnić na prawej nodze ciepło od zimna. Być może wydaje się to Wam drobniutką, nic nieznaczącą poprawą, ale dla nas graniczy niemal z cudem. Ron zaczyna już nawet wierzyć, że pewnego dnia znowu będzie mógł chodzić. A ja jestem przeszczęśliwa, że nareszcie wyrwał się z letargu, w którym tak długo tkwił. __  
__Kilka dni temu wróciliśmy do domu i odpoczywamy od męczącego pobytu w klinice. Druga część terapii jeszcze przed nami. __  
__Mamy nadzieję, że mimo naszej nieobecności spędziliście te święta radośnie. Dziękujemy za olbrzymią paczkę, którą nam przysłaliście. Myślimy o Was nieustannie, uważajcie na siebie i bądźcie ostrożni we wszystkim, co robicie z własnej woli lub zmuszeni przez los. __  
__Ściskamy każdego z Was z osobna, w nadziei na rychłe spotkanie, ___

_Ron i Hermiona_

Potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by wrócić myślami do teraźniejszości. Jego ręce, trzymające kartkę wypełnioną słowami Hermiony, dygotały, gdy opierał je o kolana. Oczami wyobraźni ujrzał nagle jej uśmiechniętą twarz. A może widział ją przez cały ten czas, gdy czytał list? Wydawało mu się, że wystarczy wyciągnąć rękę, by jej dotknąć. Niepowstrzymana tęsknota za przyjaciółmi zalała go obezwładniającą falą, pociągając za sobą w bolesną otchłań.  
Poderwał się pospiesznie ze schodów, wsuwając list do kieszeni i wypadł na zewnątrz jak burza. Dopiero za drzwiami, na przejmującym, styczniowym chłodzie, udało mu się powoli uspokoić szalejące emocje. Mżący deszcz nie przeszkadzał ani trochę. Nabrał głęboko powietrza.  
Z jednej strony odczuwał ulgę, że oboje czuli się dobrze i że istniało racjonalne wyjaśnienie ich długiego milczenia. Niestety, nie potrafił stłumić jednoczesnego rozczarowania tym, że w najbliższej przyszłości nie zanosi się na ponowne spotkanie. A przynajmniej dopóki trwa wojna i dopóki istnieją obawy, że mogliby naprowadzić śmierciożerców na trop Rona i Hermiony.  
Ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi wyrwało go z ponurej zadumy. Nie obrócił się, przekonany, że to Ginny wyszła przed dom, by sprawdzić, co się z nim dzieje.  
Ale wymruczane ciepłym, niskim głosem „hej" absolutnie nie mogło pochodzić z jej ust. Gwałtownie okręcił się na pięcie.  
Draco patrzył na niego z ukosa, stojąc z przechyloną głową i rękami głęboko wciśniętymi w kieszenie płaszcza. W jego oczach migotały łobuzerskie iskierki, a niesforny kosmyk włosów opadał na czoło.  
Harry poczuł nieodpartą chęć, by odgarnąć go z twarzy Dracona. Opuszki palców zamrowiły mu nieznośnie. Zdołał się jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymać, bojąc się ciekawskich spojrzeń rzucanych im z jasno oświetlonych okien.  
— Znowu się pogodziliście? — zapytał Malfoy ostrożnie, przerywając pełną napięcia ciszę.  
Mrowienie podpełzło wyżej, rozchodząc się przez ramiona po całym ciele. Bliskość Malfoya przyprawiała Harry'ego o tremę, choć nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego.  
— Tak mi się wydaje — odparł, unosząc głowę i napotykając wzrok Dracona. I w tym samym momencie ogarnęło go wrażenie, że traci grunt pod nogami.  
Obojętność, goszcząca zwykle na twarzy byłego Ślizgona, rozpłynęła się nagle bez śladu. Teraz jego rysy były miękkie i dziwnie wrażliwe. Wszystko, co między nimi zaszło, złe i dobre, przez nieskończenie długie sekundy przewijało w jego oczach niczym ruchome obrazy.  
Harry'emu wydawało się, że ktoś postawił przed nim lustro. Ale zamiast odskoczyć z przerażeniem, został tam, gdzie był, zaskoczony i zafascynowany jednocześnie.  
Napięcie między nimi zgęstniało, sprawiając, że otaczające ich lodowate, zimowe powietrze zdawało się niemal trzeszczeć. W tej samej chwili Harry'ego jak obuchem uderzyło nagłe odkrycie: ich wzajemny stosunek nie mógł opierać się wyłącznie na samym pożądaniu. Kryło się za nim coś więcej. Wiedział o tym, choć uczucie to nie dawało się w żaden sposób sprecyzować.  
— Tęsknię za tobą — wyrzucił z siebie te słowa, zanim jeszcze zdążył pomyśleć, czy w ogóle wypadało coś takiego powiedzieć. Bliskość i zaufanie, które dzielili ze sobą przy Grimmauld Place przepadło, a bezmiar tej straty z każdą minutą bolał go coraz dotkliwiej.  
Zauważył zdumienie we wzroku Dracona. Wiatr powiał chłodniej, plącząc zwilgotniałe już, jasne kosmyki na jego czole.  
W przelotnym momencie słabości Harry niczego nie pragnął tak bardzo jak tego, by Draco pokonał dzielący ich dystans i zamknął go w ramionach. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że było to niemożliwe. Był pewien, że wykrzyczane przez Harry'ego „nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj" nadal pobrzmiewa w uszach Dracona.  
Draco nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Żywopłot ponownie utworzył przejście i magiczna chwila między nimi zgasła jak zdmuchnięta świeca. Albus Dumbledore i Minerwa McGonagall, z twarzami rozjaśnionymi radością z powodu spotkania, nadciągali wyłożoną kamieniami ścieżką ogródka.  
— Nie chcą was wpuścić? — zapytał Dumbledore z uśmiechem zaraz po przywitaniu, przypatrując im się uważnie swymi przenikliwie niebieskimi oczami.  
Harry zauważył, że czerwieni się pod tym wzrokiem, po raz kolejny nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że dyrektor jest w stanie zajrzeć mu prosto w głąb duszy i odczytać ukryte w niej najskrytsze myśli. Mimo tego zdobył się na uśmiech.  
— Cieszymy się, że wrócili panowie do Zakonu — dodała Minerwa z niemal uroczystą powagą, ściskając im dłonie i obdarzając ciepłym spojrzeniem.  
Samotna wrona wylądowała łagodnie na gałęzi nagiego, rosnącego w samym sercu ogrodu dębu i wydała z siebie przenikliwy, ochrypły skrzek. Jej głos odbił się dygoczącym echem po całym ciele Harry'ego.  
— Dlaczego nie wchodzicie? — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie i otworzył drzwi. — Wydaje mi się, że czuję zapach przepysznych kanapek Molly, tych z ogórkami — powiedział, wchodząc za Minerwą do domu i puszczając do nich oko.  
Przez chwilę stali z Malfoyem w szarości zmierzchu, pozwalając mżawce osiadać na ich ubraniach, tak naprawdę nie czując zimna ani wilgoci. Draco obdarzył go długim spojrzeniem. Jego uśmiech miał w sobie coś bolesnego.  
— Chodź — szepnął, wskazując zapraszającym gestem dłoni na otwarte drzwi, po czym wszedł do środka.  
Harry nie od razu poszedł jego śladem. Stopy odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, jakby wrosły w przemoczony, piaszczysty grunt. Wrona przyglądała się mu, zuchwale przechylając łebek, a po chwili rozłożyła skrzydła, majestatycznie unosząc się w powietrze. Harry śledził ją wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęła za dachami domów.  
Żołądek ścisnął mu się na myśl o tym, że to właśnie on będzie musiał zrobić pierwszy krok. Nie Draco, ale właśnie on. Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w szum deszczu i krwi tętniącej mu w uszach, zadając sobie bez przerwy pytanie, skąd, na Merlina, ma wziąć na to odwagę.

Przejrzawszy po raz trzeci już tego wieczoru dzisiejszą gazetę, sfrustrowany Draco odrzucił Proroka na bok, oparł głowę o brzeg kanapy i wbił wzrok w sufit.  
Od ostatniego zebrania Zakonu przy Callander Square minął już tydzień. Każdy z członków otrzymał nowe, konkretne zadania, mogące się przyczynić do wzmocnienia oporu. Jedynie on stanowił wyjątek. Jego zadaniem pozostało ukrywanie się, czekanie i unikanie wpadnięcia śmierciożercom w łapy.  
Westchnął i podniósł się z kanapy. Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na ciemną, tchnącą beznadzieją ulicę. Deszcz stukał nieustannie o przybrudzone szyby, zamazując mu widok. Był styczeń, dlaczego więc nie mógł przynajmniej padać śnieg?  
Mimo że nie miał zbytniej ochoty przemoknąć do suchej nitki, spacer w deszczu wydawał się być lepszą perspektywą niż spędzenie kolejnego wieczoru w czterech ścianach, które już dawno traktował jak więzienie. Znacznie gorsze od tego przy Grimmauld Place.  
Draco nie zwlekał długo. Ruszył ku wyjściu, sięgając po drodze po wiszący na wieszaku płaszcz i po leżące na stoliku klucze. Zamaszyście otworzył drzwi, zamierając w połowie ruchu. Na progu stał ktoś, kogo przenigdy nie spodziewałby się tu zastać. W jednej chwili serce załomotało w nim jak szalone.  
Skapująca z włosów Harry'ego woda zdążyła już utworzyć na podłodze niewielką kałużę. Były Gryfon próbował się uśmiechać, co zawodziło jednak na całej linii.  
Draco wyrwał się z odrętwienia.  
— Na Merlina, jesteś kompletnie przemoczony — zauważył niezbyt błyskotliwie. Nie zastanawiając się długo, schwycił Harry'ego za ramię, wciągając go do wnętrza mieszkania. Potter nie stawiał żadnego oporu.  
Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z trzaskiem. Przez kilka sekund stali w korytarzu, milcząc i unikając patrzenia sobie w oczy, dopóki napięcie nie nabrało nieznośnej intensywności.  
— Zamierzałeś właśnie wyjść? — zapytał Harry zachrypniętym głosem, wskazując na płaszcz przewieszony przez ramię Dracona.  
Draco gorączkowo potrząsnął głową, ponownie umieszczając płaszcz na wieszaku.  
— Nie — odpowiedział pospiesznie, czując, że jego własny uśmiech jest równie sztywny jak Harry'ego. — Teraz już nie.  
Deszczówka nadal uderzała cichymi pacnięciami o sfatygowane, pokrywające podłogę linoleum.  
— Przepraszam — wymamrotał Harry niewyraźnie, spoglądając na swe mokre ubranie i unosząc ręce. W jego oczach pojawił się cień desperacji. — Ale ja… — urwał, patrząc w bok i oddychając gwałtownie.  
Do Dracona dotarło, jak ciężko było Harry'emu tu przyjść. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jak długo musiał już stać na zimnej klatce schodowej, najwyraźniej zbyt przepełniony obawą, by pokonać ostatnie opory i zdobyć się na zapukanie do drzwi. Drżenie jego ciała zdradzało, jak bardzo musiał przemarznąć.  
— Powinieneś wziąć gorący prysznic, inaczej się przeziębisz — zadecydował Draco, nie dając mu najmniejszej okazji do złożenia protestu i kierując się prosto do łazienki w nadziei, że Harry pójdzie jego śladem. A Harry, choć z pewnym ociąganiem, rzeczywiście to zrobił.  
— Tam jest szampon, mydło i ręczniki — Malfoy wskazał na półkę wbudowaną w niszę. — Dam ci coś z moich ubrań, nosimy mniej więcej ten sam rozmiar.  
— Dzięki — mruknął Harry, wyraźnie zakłopotany. Nie uczynił ani jednego gestu, by pozbyć się przemoczonych rzeczy.  
Ostatniego wspólnego wieczoru przy Grimmauld Place, nie tak dawno temu, kąpali się razem w olbrzymiej wannie. Samo to wspomnienie wystarczyło, aby policzki Dracona oblał żar. Ale tutaj, w tej ciasnej łazience wyłożonej niemodnymi, zielonymi kafelkami, myśl o wspólnym prysznicu wydała mu się czymś zupełnie potwornym. Obiecał sobie przecież, że uszanuje stan totalnego emocjonalnego chaosu, w jakim znajdował się Harry. Wiedział, że potrafi dotrzymać obietnicy. Choć z pewnością nie przychodziło mu to łatwo.  
Rzucił Harry'emu pocieszający uśmiech, a potem opuścił łazienkę, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Gdy znalazł się z powrotem w pokoju, jego wymuszone opanowanie załamało się w jednej chwili jak domek z kart. Odgłos szumiącej wody przywołał na myśl obrazy, które w tej chwili były bardziej niż niepożądane: wizje mokrej, lśniącej skóry Harry'ego, tak nieskończenie miękkiej pod dotykiem jego palców.  
Z jękiem opadł na rozłożystą sofę, zagrzebując twarz w puchatej poduszce. Czego, na Merlina, Harry u niego szukał? Czy chciał kontynuować tę dziwną rozmowę, przerwaną tak nagle tydzień temu nadejściem Dumbledore'a i McGonagall?  
Nie potrafił dojść do żadnego wniosku. Ale zamiast dłużej zastanawiać się nad przyczyną niespodziewanej wizyty Harry'ego, zerwał się momentalnie na nogi, przypominając sobie, że rola gospodarza wymaga od niego jeszcze paru innych czynności.  
Prawdę mówiąc gość był miłym urozmaiceniem jego samotności. Kilkoma ruchami przygotował suche ubranie dla Harry'ego, wybrał odpowiedni kanał magicznego radia, wyjął butelkę wina i paczkę ciastek, rozpalając na koniec ogień w kominku. Wreszcie rozejrzał się niezdecydowanie po pokoju. Może ogień był jednak przesadą? A czy muzyka nie mogłaby ujść za zbyt romantyczne tło? W końcu Harry'emu nie powinno nawet przyjść do głowy, że Draco mógłby chcieć zaciągnąć go do łóżka!  
Drgnął, gdy poczuł łagodny dotyk dłoni na swoich ramionach. W ferworze przygotowań nie zauważył, że szum wody ucichł już jakiś czas temu. Zdumiony obrócił się do Harry'ego, rejestrując z przerażeniem, że ten nie miał na sobie nic prócz ręcznika, luźno owiniętego wokół bioder.  
Powędrował wzrokiem wzdłuż piersi Harry'ego, nadal usianej kropelkami wody. Jego usta zrobiły się w ułamku sekundy suche jak wiór. Spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku.  
Najwyraźniej Harry podjął pod prysznicem jakąś decyzję. Jedynie w jego uśmiechu drgał jeszcze cień niepewności. Za to w oczach, odbijających taniec płomieni w kominku, błyszczała determinacja i palące, rozpaczliwe wręcz pragnienie, na widok którego Draconowi zaparło dech w piersi.  
Przełknął ślinę, mając nieodparte wrażenie, że stoi twarzą w twarz z jakąś zupełnie nieznaną mu osobą. Z ofensywnym, zdecydowanym Harrym, który najwyraźniej dokładnie wiedział, czego chce.  
Ciepła, naga skóra mocno przylgnęła do jego ciała. Miękkie wargi pożądliwie zakryły jego własne, wyrywając mu z gardła zaskoczone stęknięcie. Narzucona sobie obietnica ostrożnego postępowania z Harrym straciła nagle rację bytu.

**Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego trzeciego**


	24. Chapter 24

_Ukradłeś mi serce __  
__Nie wiem, czy o tym wiedziałeś. __  
__Ale zrobiłeś to, draniu. __  
__Kochałam cię, jakby jutro miało nigdy nie nadejść __  
__Aż jutro nadeszło_  
(Nina Hagen/Thomas D., „Du hast mein Herz geklaut")

**Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty**

_Dlaczego tak trudno jest powrócić do punktu, __  
__w którym przestaliśmy być sobą?_

Jeszcze zanim jego plecy dotknęły miękkiego pokrycia sofy, rozdygotane w gorączkowym pośpiechu dłonie pozbawiły go koszulki. Zadrżał gwałtownie, gdy naga pierś Harry'ego otarła się o jego skórę, unosząc każdy włosek z osobna. Nie mógł zapanować nad przyspieszonym oddechem.  
Cała sytuacja wydała mu się nierealna niczym sen szaleńca. Ich pierwszy raz w więżącym ich domu przy Grimmauld Place zdominowała ostrożność i nieśmiała czułość. Teraz z tego nastroju nie pozostało nic. Wymieniali szorstkie, niecierpliwe, pożądliwe pocałunki, a każdy ich ruch przepełniało dokładnie to samo.  
Mimo tego Draco cały czas miał wrażenie, że ma przed sobą właśnie tego prawdziwego Harry'ego. Człowieka, którym był, zanim go zgwałcono. Dzikiego, porywczego, niepowstrzymanego Harry'ego, tak samo jak on wygłodzonego trwającą długie tygodnie abstynencją, tak samo tęskniącego za bliskością drugiego ciała. To wrażenie wystarczyło, żeby Draco pokonał ostatnie zahamowania.  
Pogłębił pocałunek, wciągając Pottera na siebie i trzymając go kurczowo, jakby tonął, poddając się naporowi fal rozkoszy. Z ust Harry'ego wyrwało się westchnienie, potęgując łaskotanie w żołądku Dracona do granic wytrzymałości.  
Silne ramiona przyciskały go do sofy, zmuszając do bezruchu. Naprężył całe ciało, gdy aksamitnie miękki język Harry'ego w powolnym, przypominającym tortury tempie przesuwał się wzdłuż jego piersi i brzucha, sprawiając, że każdy skrawek skóry stanął mu w płomieniach.  
Harry uśmiechnął się, anielsko i demonicznie zarazem, operując przy pasku Dracona i uwalniając go błyskawicznie od spodni i bielizny. Draco, przełykając nerwowo ślinę, starał się mu pomagać, jak tylko mógł. Ręcznik wokół bioder Pottera już dawno zdążył się rozluźnić, udowadniając widokiem tego, co było pod spodem, wyraźną gotowość Harry'ego do wzięcia spraw we własne ręce.  
Ani śladu napięcia lub strachu w tych niesamowicie zielonych oczach, jedynie odrobina wahania, ustępującego po krótkiej chwili przed burzliwym pożądaniem. Ciepły oddech musnął wrażliwą skórę na lędźwiach wijącego się pod Harrym Dracona, zmuszając go do jęku. Zaskoczonym, urwanym stęknięciem zareagował na dotyk języka na czubku żołędzi, okrążającego ją chwilę później z największą ostrożnością.  
Doznanie przypominało porażenie prądem. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że traci kontakt z rzeczywistością, poddając się fali palącego go od wewnątrz żaru. Myśli nabrały konsystencji gumy, zatrzymując się w jego głowie na tym jednym fakcie, że Harry nie robił tego jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu. Niespodziewanie podnieciło go to jeszcze bardziej, utrudniając utrzymanie bioder w bezruchu, podczas gdy wszystko w nim pragnęło wychodzić naprzeciw pieszczocie tych niewiarygodnych ust, w której nie pozostało już nic z początkowej niepewności.  
Miękkie wargi otoczyły jego penisa, wchłaniając go w oszałamiająco ciepły, wilgotny i ciasny kanał. Draco odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wyginając plecy w łuk i oddychając urywanie, zaciskając palce na pluszowym obiciu sofy. Na niebiosa, tempo, w jakim Harry nabierał wprawy, było wręcz przerażające. W ciągu kilku sekund całe ciało Dracona napięło się jak struna, gwiazdy zaczęły tańczyć mu przed oczami, ale zanim stłoczone ciśnienie mogło rozładować się w wybuchu, Potter niespodziewanie się od niego oderwał.  
Draco wydał przytłumiony odgłos i otworzył oczy. Zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć, jak język Harry'ego w sugestywny sposób oblizuje wygięte w uśmiechu wargi. Jego skóra była usiana błyszczącymi kropelkami potu.  
Pożądanie szalało nim jak burza. Nie wiedział, jak długo zdoła się jeszcze powstrzymać. Pieszczoty Harry'ego były zbyt intensywnym doznaniem.  
Dotyk miękkich ust zastąpiły palce, pokryte czymś chłodnym i śliskim. Przez sekundę Draco zastanawiał się, skąd Harry tak nagle wziął nawilżacz, póki nie zrobiło mu się to całkowicie obojętne. Czuł się zdany na łaskę i niełaskę Pottera, zdając sobie sprawę, że już dawno stracił jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad rozwojem wydarzeń.  
Dopiero, gdy Harry ukląkł nad nim tak, że Draco poczuł na własnej erekcji nacisk jego ciasnego wejścia, mgła spowijająca mu mózg rozwiała się w jednej chwili, brutalnie sprowadzając go z powrotem do rzeczywistości.  
— Co ty wyprawiasz? — wyszeptał z lękiem, obejmując biodra Harry'ego i próbując go odciągnąć. — Będzie bolało, jeśli cię nie przygotuję.  
Cichy trzask ognia w kominku zabrzmiał nienaturalnie głośno w zapadłej ciszy. Draco patrzył na szczupłą twarz, tak wrażliwą bez okularów. Pierś Harry'ego unosiła się i opadała w szybkim rytmie. Każdy mięsień jego ciała wydawał się być naprężony.  
A potem, z miną wyrażającą po równi zastanowienie i zdecydowanie, Harry schwycił nadgarstki Dracona, dociskając go ponownie do sofy. Tym razem jego ruchy były mocniejsze i bardziej bezwzględne niż przedtem. Do żaru w jego spojrzeniu dołączył błysk zimnego wyrachowania.  
— Niech boli — odparł powoli. A potem bez ostrzeżenia opuścił biodra spory kawałek w dół.  
— Zwariowałeś? — To było ostatnie słowo, które Draco był w stanie wymówić wyraźnie. Dysząc, gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy wnętrze ciała Harry'ego przywitało go palącym gorącem, zaciskając się wokół niego pierścieniem ciasnych, silnych mięśni.  
Nie wiedział, co ma czuć i myśleć. Całym sobą pragnął głębszego wciśnięcia się w tę ciasną szczelinę, oderwania się od czasu i przestrzeni. Przeszkodziła mu w tym nagła fala dziwnej paniki, paraliżująca każdy nerw w jego ciele. Uchwyt Harry'ego nadal był twardy jak stal, a Draco zbyt zszokowany, by przejść do obrony, zdolny jedynie do obserwowania go szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
Usta Pottera były lekko uchylone, policzki zaczerwienione, a jego twarz odbijała zupełnie sprzeczne emocje: żądzę zmieszaną z bólem. Draco poczuł, jak ostry skurcz chwyta jego wnętrze.  
Harry pochylił się ostrożnie do przodu i pocałował blade ramię Dracona.  
— Jak mam się pozbyć tych okropnych ataków strachu, jeżeli nie przyzwyczaję się do bólu, który mi zadajesz? — zapytał szeptem. Draco wyraźnie usłyszał rozpacz kryjącą się w tych słowach.  
Harry ponownie opuścił się niżej, z sykiem wciągając powietrze. Draco widział jego zaciśnięte zęby i grymas wykrzywiający mu twarz, po kilku sekundach ustępujący miejsca odprężeniu.  
Nie chciał się poruszać, ale nieposłuszne ciało podążało za instynktem. Ogarnęło go niepowstrzymane drżenie.  
Przysięgał sobie, że nigdy już nie zrobi tego Harry'emu. Dlaczego więc ten zmusił go do złamania obietnicy? Dawne poczucie winy odżyło, rozlewając się w jego wnętrzu jak żrący kwas. Nie umiał nad nim zapanować, rozerwany między pożądaniem i grozą, otoczony przez ciasne gorąco, pozbawiające go niemal zmysłów.  
Harry uśmiechał się z przymusem, przyjmując w siebie ostatnie centymetry penisa Dracona. Drganie powiek zdradzało, że próbuje oswoić piekący ból, zapanować nad nim, zamiast pozwolić mu przejąć kontrolę nad sobą. Dopiero, gdy dopełnił ich połączenia, rozluźnił uchwyt na jego nadgarstkach.  
Draco widział ślady odciśnięte na wewnętrznej stronie przedramion, ale ich nie czuł, skoncentrowany na walce toczącej się w jego głowie. Tak bardzo pragnął tej bliskości z Harrym. Tęsknił za nią każdej cholernej, samotnej nocy. Ale to, co właśnie się działo, było potwornym błędem. Nienawidził siebie samego, że nie miał dość siły, aby to zakończyć.  
Minęło sporo czasu, zanim Harry zebrał się w sobie na tyle, by zacząć się poruszać. Draco nie zrobił ani jednego gestu, mogącego mu cokolwiek ułatwić. Zagryzał tylko wargi, próbując odepchnąć uczucie paraliżu, które obezwładniło jego wolę i ciało.  
Pierwsze, ostrożne pchnięcie było jak strumień płynnego ognia rozlewający się w podbrzuszu. Wydał z siebie ochrypły krzyk, który nareszcie zdołał rozerwać niewidzialne więzy krępujące mu umysł. Jego dłonie uniosły się same, obejmując biodra Pottera i przyciskając go bliżej do własnych, aż wrażenie wypełnienia stało się doskonałe. Tym razem Harry nie bronił się przed jego dotykiem. Jęcząc, z zamkniętymi oczami, odrzucił głowę do tyłu.  
Ten widok, odbicie czystej ekstazy, oszołomiło Dracona jak narkotyk. Do cholery, miał już dość rozpominania dawnych, strasznych wydarzeń. Chciał żyć. Chciał cieszyć się tym aktem. Po prostu kochać się z mężczyzną, którego pragnął najbardziej na świecie.  
Uniósł biodra, wychodząc naprzeciw rytmicznym ruchom Harry'ego i próbując trafić w potęgujący rozkosz punkt w jego wnętrzu. Drżącymi palcami mocno schwycił członka Harry'ego, usiłując dopasować tempo pieszczot do szybkości pchnięć. Efektem jego starań było stłumione stęknięcie i pozbawione sensu, wyrywające się z ust strzępki słów.  
Pokój wokół nich zdawał się blednąć, tracić zarysy. Nabrzmiałe od namiętności wargi przywarły silnie do jego własnych, odbierając mu oddech. Języki walczyły ze sobą o dominację, nie chcąc ustąpić przed sobą wzajemnie. Draco oderwał się od Harry'ego dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł, że niepowstrzymanie zbliża się do granicy orgazmu.  
Wydawało mu się, że jest jednocześnie w niebie i piekle, gdy rozkosz zalała go jak fala powodzi. Narosłe napięcie rozładowało się gwałtownie, gdy wytrysnął we wnętrzu Harry'ego, nie pozostawiając miejsca na strach i zwątpienie. Harry doszedł chwilę później. Gorąca wilgoć pokryła rękę i brzuch Dracona.  
Po wszystkim poczuł się pusty i wypompowany. Ogarnęło go dziwne otępienie, wędrujące z reszty ciała do głowy. Odgłos własnego oddechu dobiegał do niego jak przez grubą warstwę waty.  
Dłoń Harry'ego przesunęła się w krótkim, czułym geście po jego mokrej od potu piersi. A potem Potter ześlizgnął się z niego i z westchnieniem opadł obok na sofę.  
Zadrżał, gdy chłodne powietrze musnęło odsłoniętą skórę na biodrach i udach. Z wysiłkiem wsłuchiwał się w dziki łomot swego serca, czekając na wyrównanie oddechu i pulsu. Czekał nadaremno. Coś tu było naprawdę bardzo nie w porządku, Draco nie potrafił jednak powiedzieć, co.  
Powędrował spojrzeniem po własnym ciele. Białe ślady ich nasienia znaczyła niepokojąco ciemna, groteskowa wręcz czerwień. Uczucie, którego doznał na ten widok, przypominało cios pięścią w żołądek.  
— Krwawisz — wyrzucił z siebie.  
Harry przyglądał mu się badawczo. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś na kształt obawy o Dracona.  
— Wszystko w porządku — odpowiedział łagodnie. — Nic mi nie jest.  
Słowa ledwo do niego docierały, przypominając odległy, pozbawiony znaczenia szum. Poczuł nagłe mdłości, ściskające mu gardło. Żołądek zaczął się buntować. Gdy wreszcie zareagował na sygnały dawane mu przez ciało, było już prawie za późno.  
W kilku chwiejnych krokach dopadł łazienki i zwymiotował gwałtownie, pochylając się nad toaletą. Wstrząsające nim obrzydzenie napędziło łzy do oczu. Wzór na kafelkach rozpłynął się w nieokreśloną masę złożoną z linii i kół. W rozpaczy zacisnął powieki, próbując zwalczyć odruch wymiotny, który po prostu nie chciał ustąpić.  
Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie jego rozdygotane barki objęły dwie dłonie, przytrzymując go mocno i uspokajająco głaszcząc po plecach. Czuł straszliwe zażenowanie, że Harry ogląda go w takim stanie, jednak Potterowi zdawało się to wcale nie przeszkadzać, ponieważ nadal przy nim stał, nie ruszając się z miejsca.  
W końcu, po czasie, który wydawał mu się godzinami, obrzydliwe mdłości i skurcze minęły. Ciepłe ręce oderwały się od jego skóry. Usłyszał odgłos bosych stóp oddalających się po posadzce, a następnie dźwięk nalewanej wody. Chwilę później Harry bez słowa wcisnął mu w dłoń szklankę.  
Przyjął ją z wdzięcznością, wypłukał usta i nacisnął spłuczkę toalety. Gdy jej szum ucichł, wyprostował się powoli. Kolana pod nim drżały, mimo tego zdołał utrzymać się na nogach. W gardle paliło go nieprzyjemnie. Zrobił kilka głębokich oddechów, usiłując pozbyć się z nosa woni wymiocin.  
Harry obserwował go, stojąc w drzwiach. Obaj byli nadzy, spoceni i pokryci spermą, ale żaden z nich nie przyjmował tego do świadomości. W szeroko otwartych oczach Harry'ego widniało coś nieokreślonego.  
— Jeszcze się z tym nie uporaliśmy — wyszeptał cicho.  
Przez chwilę Draco nie wiedział, co znaczą te słowa. Pytająco uniósł brew.  
— Z czym? — wydusił z trudem, potrząsając głową, by pozbyć się jej nagłego zawrotu.  
— Z tamtą nocą w kapliczce.  
Przełknął ślinę, próbując nie zważać na drapanie w gardle. Zacisnął dłonie na brzegu umywalki, patrząc, jak bieleją mu kłykcie.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że to nadal tkwi aż tak głęboko — rzekł pozbawionym emocji, lekko zrezygnowanym głosem.  
Harry prychnął cicho.  
— Myślę, że chyba za wiele od siebie wymagamy — powiedział rzeczowo, badając wzrokiem twarz Dracona. — Lepiej ci już? Potrzebujesz czegoś?  
Najchętniej roześmiałby się w obliczu absurdalności tej sytuacji. Zdołał się jednak powstrzymać.  
— Tak, potrzebuję — odparł, zamykając oczy i uciekając przed spojrzeniem Harry'ego. — Obiecaj mi, że nie pójdziesz, zanim nie zasnę — poprosił cicho.  
Na kilka sekund zapadła cisza. Policzki Harry'ego pokryły się rumieńcem, a po chwili kąciki jego ust zadrgały w lekkim uśmiechu.  
— Obiecuję — wyrzekł z uroczystą powagą, odwracając się i niespiesznie odchodząc w głąb pokoju.  
Ciepłe ciało Harry'ego, przytulone do jego pleców, łagodny powiew jego oddechu na karku, wszystko to było obce i znajome zarazem. Walczył z opadającymi powiekami, wpatrując się w gasnący z wolna ogień, pragnąc przedłużyć drogocenne minuty, nacieszyć się nimi aż do końca, chłonąc każdą pojedynczą sekundę. Ponieważ doskonale wiedział, że gdy przebudzi się następnego ranka, miejsce za jego plecami będzie puste.

— Też miałeś kiedyś wrażenie, że wszystko, za co się w życiu łapiesz, kompletnie ci nie wychodzi?  
Magiczne, zimowe słońce przygrzewało zza wysokich okien w stołówce Ministerstwa Magii, kontrastując swym blaskiem z apokaliptycznym nastrojem Harry'ego. Za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie wczorajszy wieczór, jego żołądek ogarniało uczucie mdłości.  
Terry przechylił głowę na bok.  
— No jasne — przyznał po chwili zwłoki niespodziewanie poważnym tonem. — Każdemu może przytrafić się taka faza. Co ci nie wyszło?  
Harry westchnął cicho, przejęty nagłą niepewnością, czy aby naprawdę rozsądnie było w ogóle poruszać ten temat. Z drugiej strony Boot był jedyną osobą, z którą mógł choć trochę o tym porozmawiać.  
— Nooo… — zaczął, zająknął się i urwał, nerwowym ruchem odgarniając z czoła nieistniejący kosmyk. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że może okazać się to aż tak trudne.  
Na twarzy przyjaciela pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
— Niech zgadnę: chodzi o Dracona? — wyraził przypuszczenie, opierając podbródek na dłoni. Jego brązowe oczy lśniły szelmowskim blaskiem. — Późno wróciłeś wczoraj w nocy.  
Po raz kolejny zaskoczyło go, jak Terry dwoma krótkimi zdaniami potrafił całkowicie zbić go z tropu. Gorący rumieniec zalał mu policzki i szyję.  
— No dobra, o niego — wydusił, konstatując, że okłamywanie Terry'ego pozbawione jest jakiegokolwiek sensu. Szczęśliwym trafem siedzieli nieco na uboczu, w niewielkiej niszy w samym rogu sali. Jak zwykle o tej porze stołówkę wypełniał gwar, Harry porzucił więc obawy, że ktoś mógłby się przysłuchiwać ich rozmowie. — Jeśli akurat krążą ci po głowie kosmate myśli, to nie bez powodu — wrócił do tematu, przygryzając w zdenerwowaniu wargę i próbując nie zważać na grymasy Terry'ego. — Wczoraj wieczorem chciałem przetestować… rodzaj autoterapii. Ale chyba udało mi się tylko rozdrapać stare rany Dracona i cholernie źle się z tym teraz czuję. — Wymówienie tego na głos wcale nie przyniosło ulgi ani nie poprawiło sytuacji, wręcz przeciwnie.  
Terry uniósł obie brwi jednocześnie, sięgając szybkim ruchem po filiżankę z kawą.  
— Wolę sobie nie wyobrażać, co rozumiesz pod pojęciem autoterapii — mruknął, potrząsając głową. Upił łyk wystygłego już napoju i skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Na jego czole pojawiły się zmarszczki, oznaki intensywnego myślenia. — Może po prostu było na to jeszcze za wcześnie? Może powinniście trochę zaczekać z seksem?  
— Jeszcze dłużej? — odpowiedział Harry odruchowo, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, wzdrygając się po chwili na dźwięk własnych słów. Terry uśmiechnął się w milczeniu, ukrywając usta za filiżanką.  
Harry powrócił do dziobania łyżeczką w resztkach deseru.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, że problem tkwi tu akurat w czasie — wymamrotał wreszcie pod nosem.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
Głośno wypuścił powietrze i zaczął mówić, powoli przełamując opór.  
— Chodzi mi o to, że i w przyszłości nic nie ulegnie zmianie na lepsze. Między nami zaszło coś zbyt strasznego. Być może wydaje się nam tylko, że damy radę temu podołać. Ale tak naprawdę niszczymy tylko siebie nawzajem. Ostatnia noc doskonale to udowodniła.  
— Nie sądzisz, że jesteś zbyt pesymistyczny? — Boot zamieszał łyżeczką w filiżance, najwyraźniej nie zauważając, że była już pusta.  
Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał Terry'emu w oczy.  
— Nie. Jestem po prostu realistą — zaoponował stanowczo. Odetchnął głęboko, usiłując zignorować kłujący ból w klatce piersiowej. — To, co Draco i ja zrobiliśmy wczoraj, nie będzie miało kontynuacji. Kiedyś musimy przecież powrócić do normalnego życia. Wczorajszej nocy zrozumiałem, że nie damy temu rady, jeśli będziemy razem.  
Badawczy wzrok Terry'ego nadal spoczywał na jego twarzy.  
— Nie powiedziałeś mu jeszcze, że to koniec, prawda? — Żołądek skurczył się w nim na samą tę myśl. Potrząsnął głową powoli, jak w transie. Boot zacisnął w zamyśleniu usta. — Ale chyba coś do niego czujesz? — zapytałw końcu, nie patrząc na Harry'ego. — A może nie?  
Pytanie dotknęło go w niemiły sposób. Przypomniał sobie własne słowa, wypowiedziane w ogrodzie przed kwaterą główną: _Tęskniłem za tobą_. Proste słowa, za którymi skrywało się głębsze znaczenie.  
— Widocznie jednak coś czuję — wymamrotał niewyraźnie. — Inaczej bym się z nim kolejny raz nie przespał.  
Coś uległo zmianie w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Rozpoznawał to teraz z całą wyrazistością. Bezpośrednio po powrocie do realnego świata czuł się kompletnie zszokowany faktem, że pozwolił się uwieść mężczyźnie. W dodatku mężczyźnie, będącym przez całe lata jego wrogiem, a na koniec jeszcze i gwałcicielem. Teraz nie zostało już nic z tej początkowej paniki. Ustąpiła miejsca wyluzowanemu opanowaniu: w tym, że uprawiał seks z mężczyzną, nie było absolutnie nic złego. Wręcz przeciwnie, było to jak najbardziej w porządku. Własna reakcja, tak nowa i uspokajająca, sprawiła, że prawie się uśmiechnął. Ale tylko prawie.  
— Terry, jestem gejem — powiedział, starając się nadać swej twarzy wyraz odpowiedni do tego wyznania, co zakończyło się zaledwie połowicznym sukcesem. Wprawdzie miał przed sobą tylko samego Boota, ale wypowiedziane słowa niosły ze sobą poczucie dziwnej wolności. Tak, jakby nagle mógł odetchnąć swobodnie. Coś, co uciskało mu pierś, nagle gdzieś przepadło.  
Zauważył, że Terry z całych siła stara się stłumić uśmiech.  
— Gratuluję — zachichotał z rozbawieniem. — Zawsze to jakiś początek.

Wzdychając, Ginny założyła rudy pukiel włosów za ucho, po raz kolejny zadając sobie pytanie, co ją tutaj właściwie przyniosło.  
Stała na otwartym, pełnym przeciągów korytarzu Wydziału Magicznego Transportu, ogrodzonym z jednej strony balustradą, sponad której można było spoglądać w dół, na przeszklony dach ministerialnej stołówki. Obserwowała obu kolegów z zespołu, siedzących trochę na uboczu, ukrytych przed wzrokiem innych za wielką palmą w doniczce. Ale nie przed jej spojrzeniami.  
Kuszące zapachy, mające swe źródło w kuchni, docierały aż tutaj, nie wzbudzając jednak apetytu. Harry zapytał ją dziś nawet, czy nie ma ochoty wybrać się razem z nimi na obiad, wolała jednak grzecznie odrzucić tę propozycję. Za bardzo obawiała się milczenia, które od pewnego czasu zbyt często zawisało pomiędzy nimi. W zamyśleniu rozcierała lodowato zimne palce, nie mogąc ich w żaden sposób rozgrzać.  
Dlaczego tak trudno było jej oderwać wzrok od tej czarnej czupryny? Harry nadal przyciągał ją w ten niemal magiczny sposób, nawet teraz, gdy musiała pogrzebać wszelkie nadzieje na wspólną przyszłość.  
Obiecała mu, że spróbuje pogodzić się z faktami, doskonale przy tym wiedząc, że nie będzie to łatwe. W pracy, w ich wspólnym służbowym pokoju, z całych sił starała się utrzymać fasadę tej Ginny, którą znał. Ale wystarczyło, że nie było go w pobliżu, by maska opadła. Zazwyczaj powracało wtedy wspomnienie spojrzeń, które Harry i Draco wymieniali na ostatnim zebraniu Zakonu przy Callander Square i Ginny znów robiło się strasznie niedobrze.  
— Powinnaś przestać o nim myśleć — usłyszała nagle cichy głos.  
Uniosła głowę, przestraszona. Najwyraźniej myśli pochłonęły ją do tego stopnia, że nie zauważyła, że ktoś przystanął obok niej.  
Młody, czarnowłosy mężczyzna, oparty w swobodnej pozie o balustradę, również kierował wzrok w dół, na Harry'ego. Po chwili zwrócił go na nią, patrząc jej prosto w twarz. Miał najbardziej niezwykłe niebieskie oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek zdarzyło jej się widzieć u mężczyzny.  
Być może to właśnie te oczy powstrzymały ją przed gniewną odpowiedzią, balansującą już na końcu jej języka.  
— Jesteś pewien, że wiesz, o czym mówisz? — zapytała zamiast tego z największą swobodą, na jaką mogła się zdobyć, ignorując dzikie bicie serca. — Czy my się w ogóle znamy?  
Poważny wyraz jego ust zamienił się w krótki, niepewny grymas, jakby nie wiedział, co to uśmiech.  
— O znajomości raczej mówić nie można, niestety — zauważył mężczyzna szarmancko. — Spotkaliśmy się na balu sylwestrowym w Akademii Aurorów. Jestem przyjacielem Dracona Malfoya.  
Wspomnienie powróciło w jednej chwili. Znów widziała wykrzywioną nienawiścią twarz Dracona. Jej uśmiech wypadł odpowiednio chłodno.  
— Niezbyt chętnie słyszę to nazwisko.  
— To raczej zrozumiałe — odparł powoli. Jak udawało mu się promieniować tym niezwykłym spokojem? Przekraczało to jej pojęcie. — Spróbujmy więc szczęścia z innym nazwiskiem: Blaise Zabini. — Wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku. — Należy ono do mnie.  
— Ginny Weasley — odpowiedziała z niejakim roztargnieniem, oddając uścisk dłoni. Był przyjemnie ciepły i silny.  
— Miło mi cię poznać, Ginny Weasley — rzekł Blaise Zabini z przesadną grzecznością i błyskiem ironii w oku. — Wracając do pierwotnego pytania: doskonale wiem, o czym mówię, radząc ci, żebyś przestała o nim myśleć. — Przez jego twarz przemknął cień smutku. — Uważam, że życie jest zbyt krótkie, żeby opłakiwać tych, którzy pozwalają sobie na odrzucenie naszych uczuć.  
Poczuła gęsią skórkę, wywołaną jego słowami.  
— Możliwe, że to prawda — mruknęła cicho, ponownie spoglądając na szklany dach, pod którym Harry i Terry właśnie wstawali od stołu. — Niestety, móc przestać myśleć nie jest takie proste, jak mi się wydawało.  
— Z pewnością nie. — Blaise nareszcie uśmiechnął się naprawdę, szerokim, pełnym rozbawienia uśmiechem, ogrzewającym nawet jego chłodne oczy. — Może wybrałabyś się kiedyś ze mną na kawę? — zapytał niewymuszonym tonem, wyczekująco unosząc brew.  
Jego uśmiech był niesamowicie zaraźliwy. Kogo obchodziło, że był przyjacielem Malfoya?  
— Może… kiedyś — odpowiedziała, odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
— Byłoby mi miło — odrzekł Blaise, po czym puścił do niej oko i oddalił się niespiesznie, znikając za jednymi z drzwi prowadzącymi do biur.  
Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała w dół na pustoszejącą stołówkę, śledząc wzrokiem wysoką postać Harry'ego, dopóki nie zniknęła ona w windzie.  
Dopiero kilka minut później uświadomiła sobie, że ponure myśli straciły sporo ze swej intensywności. I nawet jej zimne ręce nagle zrobiły się znowu ciepłe.

**Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego czwartego**


	25. Chapter 25

_Jestem tu, by ci przypomnieć, __  
__jaki chaos zostawiłeś, odchodząc __  
__To nie w porządku zaprzeczać, __  
__że kazałeś mi nieść ten krzyż __  
__Powinieneś, powinieneś, powinieneś to wiedzieć_  
(Alanis Morisette, „You Oughta Know")

**Rozdział dwudziesty piąty**

_Strach, że zranię tych, których kocham, __  
__nie jest tak wielki jak ten, __  
__że mógłbym cię stracić na zawsze._

Tygodnie mijały w zawrotnym tempie. Nie był w stanie zatrzymać czasu. Wraz z lutym wróciła zima. Jak co wieczór Harry siedział skulony na parapecie ich wspólnego pokoju, obejmując ramionami kolana i wpatrując się w ciemny dziedziniec Akademii Aurorów. Śnieg padał już od wielu godzin. Wiatr spychał na okna grube, ciężkie płatki. Oddech Harry'ego znaczył zimną szybkę kręgiem mgiełki.  
— Na pewno nie chcesz pójść z nami? — Terry wyszedł z łazienki, trąc ręcznikiem mokre włosy. — Chyba nie zamierzasz siedzieć sam w domu w piątek wieczorem? Vince i ja planujemy z kilkoma znajomymi małą rundkę po knajpach. Na pewno będzie wesoło.  
Harry uśmiechnął się zdawkowo i zdecydowanie potrząsnął głową.  
— Dzięki, ale nic nie wyciągnie mnie z domu w taką pogodę.  
Czujny wzrok Terry'ego przez chwilę badał jego twarz.  
— Powinieneś znów wyjść do ludzi — poradził cicho. — Sama praca i rozmyślania to na dłuższą metę nic dobrego.  
Harry wykrzywił usta.  
— Baw się dobrze — powiedział spokojnie, pomijając sugestię Terry'ego. — I pozdrów ode mnie Vince'a.  
Niechętnie przyznał się przed samym sobą do ulgi, którą odczuł, gdy za Terrym zamknęły się wreszcie drzwi. W zasadzie nie chciał być opryskliwy, zwłaszcza w stosunku do swego współlokatora. Ale wieczór w pełnej dymu papierosowego knajpie, w towarzystwie zupełnie obcych mu osób, był ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miał ochotę. Z drugiej strony samotność nie była szczególnie kuszącą alternatywą, zważywszy fakt, że jego myśli ciągle krążyły wokół tego samego tematu.  
Minęło cztery i pół tygodnia od chwili, kiedy bez słowa pożegnania opuścił nad ranem mieszkanie Dracona. Cztery i pół tygodnia bez żadnego znaku życia z jego strony. Wraz z każdym pozbawionym wydarzeń dniem narastały w nim niepokój i tęsknota za bliskością Malfoya. Nie był jednak w stanie zdobyć się na cokolwiek, co poprawiłoby jego nieszczęsne położenie. Letarg, w który popadł, trzymał go w zbyt mocnym uścisku. I zbyt mocno dręczyło go poczucie winy.  
Dochodziła dziewiąta, gdy zrozumiał, co musi zrobić. Kości odpowiedziały mu bólem, gdy ześlizgiwał się z parapetu. Odszukał wzrokiem oprawione zdjęcie, stojące na komódce: fotografię nie pierwszej już młodości, zrobioną jeszcze za szkolnych czasów. Widnieli na niej wszyscy Weasleyowie, w większości już przysypiający. Oprócz niej. Jej twarz była zupełnie przytomna, uważna, oczekująca. Harry wiedział, że już od dawna należała jej się wyjaśniająca rozmowa. O wiele za długo schodził jej z drogi.  
Wahał się tylko przez moment. A potem zarzucił na siebie ciepłą pelerynę i aportował się do zaśnieżonego ogródka obok Nory.  
Drzwi wejściowe były otwarte, tak, jakby już na niego czekała, z uśmiechem rozjaśniającym jej twarz. Harry widział sieć drobnych zmarszczek, znaczących skórę wokół oczu. Niektóre z nich były dziełem śmiechu. Większość jednak zrodziła stała troska o tych, których kochała.  
Objęła go krótko, ale serdecznie. Lekko pachniała jaśminem, zapachem, który był mu tak nieskończenie znajomy.  
— Najwyższy czas, żebyś się tu wreszcie znów pojawił — zauważyła z udawaną surowością. Jej głos brzmiał zupełnie miękko.  
— Wiem — powiedział cicho. — Wiem.  
Wewnątrz, w salonie, panowało przytulne ciepło. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył śladem Molly w stronę kominka. Podała mu filiżankę herbaty, po czym z powrotem opadła na stary, wielki fotel, stojący obok paleniska i spojrzała na niego, przykładając palec wskazujący do ust.  
— Nie mów głośno — szepnęła, wskazując z uśmiechem na sofę za jego plecami.  
Leżał na niej skulony kształt, przypominający zwiniętego w kłębek jeża, owinięty ulubionym kocem Molly, spod którego wypływały rudoblond loki, rozpościerając się na wyliniałej, zielonej tapicerce.  
— Claire — wypowiedział imię dziecka ledwo słyszalnym szeptem, powoli podchodząc do sofy i opadając przed nią na kolana. Ostrożnym ruchem odgarnął pukiel włosów z twarzy dziewczynki. Jej policzki były zarumienione, usta półotwarte. Mocno przytulała do siebie misia, którego podarował jej na pierwsze urodziny, dosyć sfatygowanego od ciągłych pieszczot. Na ten widok zalała go fala czułości.  
Molly zaśmiała się cicho, spoglądając na wnuczkę pełnym miłości wzrokiem.  
— Zasnęła tu niedawno w połowie zabawy. Było jedno wielkie bęc, i po niej, w jednej sekundzie. Dokładnie tak samo robił jej ojciec, gdy był dzieckiem. Wolałabym, żeby Fred i George tak potrafili, zaoszczędziłoby mi to kilku siwych włosów.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i przysiadł na dywanie obok sofy. Ciepło bijące z kominka przyjemnie pieściło mu twarz.  
— Zostanie tu przez sobotę i niedzielę?  
— Bill i Fleur mają kongres w Kairze poświęcony łamaniu klątw — przytaknęła szeptem. — A ja się cieszę, że mam małą znów tylko dla siebie.  
— Jesteś dziś sama? — zapytał, unosząc brew i rozglądając się po pustym pokoju. Iskra wystrzelona z kominka opadła na podłogę, gasnąc na chłodnej terakocie przed paleniskiem.  
— Artura odwołano do nagłego wypadku z jakimiś zaczarowanymi szczotkami klozetowymi, które nagle zaczęły atakować korzystających z toalety. Nieprzyjemna sprawa. Raczej nie spodziewam się go przed północą — westchnęła z uśmiechem. — Ginny też wyszła. Ostatnio spotyka się często z młodzieńcem o imieniu Blaise.  
Każdy mięsień jego ciała zesztywniał momentalnie. Raptownie poderwał głowę i zagapił się na Molly.  
— Blaise Zabini?  
Zmarszczyła czoło.  
— Możliwe — odparła z namysłem. — O ile wiem, pracuje w ministerstwie, w Departamencie Transportu Magicznego.  
Poczuł nagłe zimno w żołądku i zacisnął palce na miękkich włóknach dywanu. Czy Zabini wyciągał swe ohydne macki w stronę Ginny, by zemścić się za Veritaserum? Naprawdę udało mu się odkryć, w jaki sposób uda mu się dotkliwie zranić Harry'ego?  
Przez chwilę miał ochotę popędzić na złamanie karku prosto w zimno panujące na zewnątrz, by jej szukać, ale już w następnej sekundzie uświadomił sobie, jak śmieszny był ten pomysł. Odetchnął głośno przez nos i oparł podbródek na dłoni.  
— Wiem, że nie kochasz już Ginny, bo wybrałeś kogoś innego — podjęła Molly nieskończenie miękkim głosem. — To właśnie tego nie byłeś w stanie mi powiedzieć, prawda? Obawiałeś się, że nie będę mogła zaakceptować twojej decyzji?  
Zawładnął nim wir sprzecznych odczuć. Molly zawsze była dla niego jak matka, nic dziwnego, że potrafiła przejrzeć go łatwiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Powoli uniósł głowę, natrafiając na jej spojrzenie, tak samo czułe jak to, którym przed chwilą obdarzyła Claire.  
— To zaledwie część prawdy — wyrzekł, z trudem dobierając słowa. Ale jeszcze trudniej przychodziło mu wytrzymać jej wzrok. Twarz Molly promieniała niemal dziewczęcą łagodnością. — Tak, wybrałem kogoś innego. Nazywa się Draco Malfoy. — Po jego wyznaniu nastąpiła długa cisza. Mina Molly nie zmieniła się nawet o jotę. Jedynie kąciki jej ust zadrżały lekko, a w oczach mignął przelotny wyraz bólu. Harry wiedział jednak, że spowodowało go współczucie dla niego, a nie jej własne cierpienie. — Nie jesteś zszokowana? — zapytał cicho zachrypniętym głosem, czując, jak serce wali mu jak oszalałe.  
Dłonią odgarnęła wysunięte z koka, opadające jej na twarz pasmo włosów. Gest ten wydał się Harry'emu dziwnie nieporadny.  
— Nie — wyszeptała. — Najwyżej trochę zaskoczona, choć być może też nie powinnam. W końcu nigdy nie byłeś osobą, która wybiera najłatwiejszą drogę. — Uśmiechała się, choć w jej oczach lśniły łzy. — Zawsze kochałam cię jak własne dziecko. W przyszłości też nic tego nie zmieni, niezależnie od decyzji, które podejmiesz. — Jej słowa poruszyły go do głębi, zasznurowały mu gardło. Przełknął ślinę i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, aż nagłe pieczenie oczu ustąpiło. Molly zacisnęła lekko usta. Pojedyncza kropla oderwała się od jej rzęs, spadając na dłonie splecione na podbrzuszu. — Mimo wszystko nadal nie uporałeś się jeszcze z tym, co cię spotkało, prawda?  
Potrząsnął głową, powoli i mechanicznie.  
— To prawda — odpowiedział szczerze. — Zaczynam się bać, że to nigdy nie ułoży się do końca. Właśnie dlatego tak ciężko jest mi myśleć o wspólnej przyszłości z Draconem.  
Jej mina wyraziła zastanowienie.  
— Czy on odczuwa to tak samo? — zapytała.  
Parsknął, jakby coś go rozbawiło.  
— Gdybym to wiedział. Od czterech tygodni nie mieliśmy żadnego kontaktu.  
Wykrzywiona twarz Dracona przesunęła mu się przed oczami, wywołując bolesny skurcz żołądka.  
Molly obserwowała go uważnie.  
— Co się stało? — odezwała się z największą ostrożnością.  
Przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w dywan.  
— Zepsułem wszystko, co można było zepsuć — wydusił wreszcie beznamiętnym tonem. — Tego wieczoru, gdy widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni, sytuacja wymknęła mi się spod kontroli. Nie mam pojęcia, jak mogłem do tego dopuścić. — Zamilkł, z trudem pokonując opór w gardle, po czym kontynuował: — Wiem, że uda mi się pokonać moje lęki tylko wtedy, gdy nie będę unikał konfrontacji z tym, co je wywołuje. Doszedłem już do tego, że Draco może mnie dotknąć, a ja nie popadam przy tym w totalną panikę. — Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu. — Ale nie pomyślałem o tym, że stawianie czoła strachowi, który dotyczy tylko mnie samego, może zaszkodzić i jemu. W końcu nie jestem jedyną osobą, którą w kapliczce spotkało coś strasznego.  
Wyraz zamyślenia nadal nie ustępował z jej twarzy.  
— Schodzisz mu więc z drogi, ponieważ boisz się, że nie spodoba mu się twoje zachowanie?  
Przez dłuższą chwilę musiał się zastanowić nad odpowiedzią.  
— Nie, w zasadzie nie — oparł w końcu. — Boję się przede wszystkim tego, że mógłbym go znów zranić i pogorszyć całą sprawę. Rozsądek podpowiada mi, że najlepiej byłoby zakończyć to wszystko, zanim się jeszcze naprawdę zacznie. Jednak z drugiej strony… — urwał, niezdolny do ubrania swych obaw w słowa.  
— … serce żąda od ciebie czegoś odwrotnego — przypuściła Molly ostrożnie, uśmiechając się.  
Zdobył się tylko na skinięcie głową.  
— Tak — wychrypiał i zaczerwienił się silnie. — Nawet jeśli nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, co właściwie do niego czuję.  
Ciche tykanie zegara brzmiało niezwykle głośno w trwającej długie sekundy ciszy, która zapadła po jego ostatnich słowach.  
— Nie spiesz się — poradziła mu stanowczo. — Nie wolno ci niczego wymuszać. Dopiero czas pokaże, czy dla was obu istnieje jakaś szansa.  
Ogień w kominku przygasał. Molly wstała i kilkoma wprawnymi ruchami dołożyła parę polan. Iskry posypały się we wszystkie strony.  
— Wierzysz, że można się najpierw nienawidzić, a kiedyś tam, później, pokochać? — To pytanie od dawna nękało jego duszę. Molly była pierwszą osobą, której odważył się je postawić.  
Zaśmiała się pod nosem.  
— Twoi rodzice są najlepszym tego przykładem — wyjaśniła, rozbawiona. Uniósł głowę, patrząc na nią w zaskoczeniu. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Nie potrafił też powstrzymać uśmiechu. — Nie łam sobie tym aż tak bardzo głowy, Harry. — Ostrożnie usiadła na sofie, obserwując śpiącą Claire. — Czar, który spoczywał na domu Syriusza, działał tak, by spowodować to, co dla was najlepsze. To on was połączył. — Rzuciła mu przenikliwe spojrzenie. — Nawet, jeśli akurat wydaje się, że nic z tego nie będzie. Istnieje jednak możliwość, że wszystko ma dużo większe znaczenie, niż możecie to sobie teraz wyobrazić. Większe znaczenie dla nas wszystkich.  
Jej słowa wywołały niewytłumaczalne mrowienie w jego rękach i nogach. Poczuł, że ta pewność już od dawna tkwiła gdzieś w jego wnętrzu.  
Claire poruszyła się za jego plecami, mrucząc coś cicho przez sen. Ten dźwięk przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Z wysiłkiem podniósł się z podłogi.  
— Może zaniosę ją do łóżka? — zaproponował.  
Molly wygładziła koc okrywający małą i skinęła głową z przyzwoleniem.  
— Śpi w pokoju Rona — rzekła przyciszonym głosem.  
Dziewczynka była tak lekka, że prawie nie odczuwał jej ciężaru w swoich ramionach, gdy, stąpając powoli i ostrożnie, wnosił ją po schodach na górę, do tak dobrze znanego mu pokoju swego najlepszego przyjaciela. Światło księżyca wpadało przez okno, zalewając wszystko srebrzystą poświatą. Nie obudziła się, gdy układał ją w pościeli i delikatnie okrywał kołdrą.  
Przez kilka minut pozostał obok niej, siedząc na krawędzi łóżka, wsłuchany w jej miarowy oddech, pławiąc się w uczuciu całkowitego spokoju, który ogarnął go niespodziewanie i o którym wiedział, że nie potrwa długo. A potem pochylił się nad małą i pocałował ją leciutko w blade czoło.  
— Dobranoc, księżniczko — wyszeptał. — Śnij o czymś pięknym.

***

Ginny wyglądała jakoś inaczej, stwierdził, nie umiał jednak określić, na czym polegała ta zmiana. Może to za sprawą lekko zarumienionych policzków lub dziwnie błyszczących oczu. A może dlatego, że uśmiechała się w ten specjalny sposób, w zamyśleniu mieszając łyżeczką w filiżance.  
Małą, kuchenną wnękę Centrali Aurorów, w której przygotowywali sobie napoje, wypełniała niezwyczajna cisza. Harry nacisnął na przycisk nowoczesnego automatu do kawy, zakupionego przez mugolskiego przyjaciela Hestii, obserwując z ciekawością, jak maszyna bez żadnych dalszych poczynań z jego strony wyczarowuje porcję włoskiej kawy, ukoronowaną kremową pianką. Intensywny aromat świeżo zmielonych ziaren wypełnił całe pomieszczenie.  
— Słyszałem, że spotykasz się z Blaise'em — zauważył niby mimochodem, upijając łyk mocnego, gorącego napoju, nareszcie wypowiadając to, co dręczyło go już przez cały weekend.  
Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Ginny zareagowała.  
— I co z tego? — odpowiedziała zgryźliwie, unosząc brew. Cała jej postawa wyrażała nagłe napięcie. — Czyżby istniał jakiś zakaz spotykania się z kolegami z pracy?  
Głośno wypuścił powietrze.  
— Dlaczego akurat Blaise? — zapytał cicho.  
Ginny przewróciła oczami i potrząsnęła głową.  
— A dlaczego nie Blaise? Co przemawia przeciw niemu?  
Przeczesał włosy nerwowym ruchem. Niełatwo mu było przyznać się do prawdziwego powodu, dla którego nie lubił Zabiniego.  
— Kilka tygodni temu mieliśmy ze sobą konflikt. Niezbyt czysto z nim zagrałem. Obawiam się, że spotyka się z tobą tylko dlatego, bo chce się na mnie zemścić.  
— Chwileczkę… — podniosła się z krzesła, ze zdumieniem patrząc na niego oczami zwężonymi w szparki. — Chcesz zasugerować, że on tylko coś przede mną udaje? — Z rękoma wspartymi o biodra wyglądała jak kopia rozzłoszczonej Molly.  
Wzruszył ramionami w niezdefiniowanym geście, który mógł oznaczać wszystko.  
— Możliwe — odparł zwięźle. — Przynajmniej tak podejrzewam.  
Na krótką chwilę przeniosła spojrzenie w bok. Skrzydełka jej nosa drżały lekko. Wreszcie zwróciła się do niego z gniewem wypisanym na twarzy.  
— Wiesz co, Harry? Przestań wtrącać się w moje życie. Dałeś mi kosza, więc nie masz prawa dyktować, z kim wolno mi się spotykać, a z kim nie. Na to jest już za późno.  
Zadygotał jak pod uderzeniem bicza, gdy z trzaskiem odstawiła swą filiżankę na stół i wybiegła z kuchni, niemal zderzając się z Tonks, której najwyraźniej też bardzo się spieszyło.  
— Hop! — Tonks udało się zeskoczyć z toru, po którym pędziła rozzłoszczona Ginny. Przez moment patrzyła za jej oddalającymi się, rudymi włosami, po czym odwróciła się ze zdziwionym wzrokiem do Harry'ego. — Pokłóciliście się? — Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wcisnęła mu do ręki zwitek ciemnego materiału. — Przyniosłam aurorską pelerynę Dedalusa z pralni, mógłbyś zanieść mu ją do biura? Będzie jej zaraz potrzebował, za dziesięć minut ruszamy na akcję, a Knot poprosił mnie jeszcze w ostatniej chwili na słowo. — Skrzywiła się na znak, jak bardzo nie leżała jej rozmowa z ministrem magii, a następnie skierowała się do wyjścia.  
Harry pospiesznie przejął pelerynę. Nieprzyjemna rozmowa z Ginny momentalnie zeszła na dalszy plan w obliczu tej nowości.  
— Na jaką akcję? — zapytał nerwowo.  
Odwróciła się, już w drzwiach.  
— Mamy zbadać pewną wskazówkę. Czysta rutyna, nie martw się. Remus i Hestia idą razem z nami.  
Zmarszczył czoło, nieświadomie zaciskając dłonie mocniej na trzymanej szacie.  
— Mimo tego uważajcie na siebie, dobrze?  
Tonks uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
— Będziemy uważać — obiecała, machając mu na pożegnanie i pobiegła w kierunku wind.  
Krokiem mniej spiesznym niż Tonks, w zamyśleniu ruszył w przeciwną stronę korytarza, gdzie znajdowało się biuro Hestii i Dedalusa. Drzwi były nieco uchylone. Unosił dłoń, chcąc zapukać, gdy nagle się zawahał.  
Dedalus zdjął liliową szatę, którą zazwyczaj nosił i rozwieszał ją starannie na drewnianym ramiączku, umieszczając całość na drzwiach szafy. Jego ruchy, którymi obmacywał dziwacznie wypchaną kieszeń stroju, wydały się Harry'emu niewytłumaczalnie podejrzane.  
Zapukał głośniej i natarczywiej niż zwykle. Dedalus podskoczył w sposób, który Harry odebrał jako pełen winy, tak, jakby ktoś przyłapał go na niedozwolonym uczynku. Ale widok Pottera stojącego w progu sprawił, że szybko odzyskał panowanie nad twarzą.  
— Harry, mój chłopcze — pisnął wylewnie i odrobinę sztucznie. — W czym mogę ci pomóc?  
— W zasadzie w niczym — odrzekł Harry z uśmiechem. — Przyniosłem ci tylko pelerynę.  
— A, tak, dziękuję ci bardzo — wymamrotał Dedalus roztargnionym tonem, patrząc na starannie złożony materiał, który odebrał od Harry'ego, jakby nie wiedział, co ma z nim począć.  
— Co chowasz w swojej szacie? — spytał Harry z niewinną miną.  
Dedalus spróbował wymigać się od odpowiedzi.  
— A cóż miałbym tam chować? — usiłował zbagatelizować pytanie w niezbyt przekonujący sposób.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł Harry wesoło i uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Ale może zdradzisz to staremu przyjacielowi?  
Starszy czarodziej wydawał się bić z myślami, w końcu westchnął z udręką i odwzajemnił uśmiech, choć wypadło to nieco krzywo.  
— Zamknij przynajmniej drzwi, dobrze? — powiedział.  
Harry wykonał polecenie, śmiejąc się w duchu, po czym z ciekawością podszedł do szafy, gdzie zdenerwowany Dedalus ukazał mu wreszcie wnętrze kieszeni.  
Początkowo Harry nie mógł rozpoznać niczego, gdyż zwoje materiału skrywała całkowita ciemność, jednak po chwili w otchłani kieszeni zabłysła para czarnych, guzikowatych oczu, którym towarzyszył dziób i kłębek czarnych piór.  
Harry ściągnął brwi, gorączkowo nad czymś rozmyślając.  
— Drozd? — zapytał, całkowicie zaskoczony. — Po co nosisz ze sobą drozda?  
Dedalus uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
— Znalazłem go zeszłej wiosny w moim ogrodzie — wyjaśnił miękkim głosem, a jego jasnobłękitne oczy zalśniły. — Przypuszczalnie wypadł z gniazda przy pierwszej próbie lotu, bo miał złamane skrzydło. Wyleczyłem ranę i troszczyłem się o niego tak długo, aż zaczął znów sam latać. Ale nawet, gdy już wyzdrowiał, nie chciał ode mnie odejść. Od tej pory wszędzie go ze sobą zabieram. Przyzwyczaiłem się do jego towarzystwa. — Czułe spojrzenie, którym obdarzył ptaka, przywiodło Harry'emu na myśl Molly patrzącą na Claire.  
— Ale po co ta cała konspiracja? — nie rozumiał Harry.  
Dedalus ostrożnie wyjął srebrzyste pudełeczko, w którego wnętrzu wiło się całe mnóstwo mączników. Podał jednego z nich drozdowi, a ten szybkim ruchem dzioba dosięgnął robaka, połykając go żarłocznie.  
— Do Ministerstwa nie wolno wprowadzać zwierząt — odparł powoli. — Wolałbym uniknąć nieprzyjemności. Z drugiej strony niechętnie zostawiam mojego małego przyjaciela samego w domu. — Z niezwykłą delikatnością pogłaskał czarne, błyszczące, ptasie pióra. Drozd nie protestował. — Obiecasz mi, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz?  
Harry wysoko uniósł obie brwi.  
— Jasne, nie ma sprawy — obiecał bez chwili zastanowienia.  
Dedalus poklepał go po ramieniu i dość niezręcznie zaczął okrywać się świeżo wypraną aurorską peleryną.  
— Zobaczymy się później — powiedział niegłośno.  
Harry bezwiednie skinął głową.  
— Uważaj na siebie — poprosił.  
— Zawsze to robię — Dedalus mrugnął do niego, po czym wyszedł.  
Harry rzucił ptakowi ostatnie spojrzenie i wydało mu się, że ten spogląda na niego z jawną wrogością. Natychmiast otrząsnął się z tego wrażenia i opuścił pokój.

***

Pod wieczór ogarnął go niewytłumaczalny niepokój, niepozwalający mu opuścić biura i udać się do domu. Nie wiedział, co było jego przyczyną. Miał jedynie nieokreślone uczucie, że coś nie jest w porządku. Tylko to i nic więcej.  
Niebo za magicznymi oknami było już od dawna ciemne. Lampka na jego biurku rzucała na blat okrągłą plamę światła. Drzwi stały otworem, a Harry po raz kolejny przyłapał się na tym, że w napięciu wsłuchuje się w odgłosy dobiegające z korytarza, jakby w oczekiwaniu niecodziennych dźwięków.  
Musiało być już bardzo późno, gdy dobiegło do niego echo pospiesznych kroków, sprawiając, że podskoczył z przestrachu. Zmęczenie minęło w jednej chwili. Zanim zdołał się poruszyć, w progu jego biura zjawił się Remus.  
Trzymał się krzywo, ciężko podpierając ręką o framugę drzwi. Jego świszczący oddech zdradził Harry'emu, że drogę do Centrali Aurorów musiał pokonać biegiem. Wyglądał strasznie. Jego twarz pokrywała niemal woskowa bladość, ze szramy przecinającej czoło nadal sączyła się krew. Nadpalona szata porwała się w kilku miejscach.  
Harry zerwał się na nogi jednym podrzutem ciała, czując, jak wnętrzności ściska mu skoncentrowany lęk.  
— Co się stało? — wykrzyknął.  
Remus zacisnął usta.  
— Zasadzka — wydusił z trudem. — Wiedzieli o naszej akcji. Dedalus mocno oberwał. Zabrali go do Świętego Munga.  
Harry zamknął oczy na kilka sekund, czekając, aż ustąpi działanie obezwładniającej, lodowatej fali przerażenia.  
— Wyjdzie z tego? — zapytał, słysząc, jak łamie mu się głos.  
— Nie wiem… — wyszeptał Remus ochryple. Na moment złożył czoło na przedramieniu opartym o ramę drzwi w geście, który ujawnił jego rozpacz wyraźniej niż tysiąc słów. Zbyt często musiał już widywać, jak giną inni. — Mógłbyś przynieść papiery z jego biura? Potrzebują ich w szpitalu. Zrobiłbym to sam, ale muszę zająć się Tonks. Nerwy jej kompletnie puściły… Jest przekonana, że to wszystko stało się z jej winy. — Zatoczył się lekko w tył, rzucając mu błagalne spojrzenie, zanim zniknął w ciemności korytarza.  
Przez dłuższy czas Harry stał jak skamieniały, wsłuchany w szum krwi w uszach, próbując przepędzić z myśli wizję ciężko rannego Dedalusa. Dlaczego nagle tak trudno było mu zrobić najmniejszy krok? Kilkanaście metrów, dzielących jego pokój od biura Hestii i Dedalusa, wydawało się nie mieć końca. W jaki sposób śmierciożercom udało się ich zaskoczyć? I co się właściwie stało?  
Biuro Dedalusa wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak wówczas, gdy je opuścił. Jaskrawe światło jarzących się pod sufitem lamp niemal go oślepiło, gdy niezdecydowanie rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, wsłuchany we własne przyspieszone tętno. Gdzie zacząć szukać dokumentów rannego czarodzieja? Przecież zwykle nosiło się takie rzeczy przy sobie?  
Jego spojrzenie padło na liliową szatę, nadal starannie rozwieszoną na drzwiach szafy. Pod palcami poczuł chłód i gładkość materiału. W prawej kieszeni znalazł to, czego szukał: stary, brązowy, skórzany portfel zawierający wszystkie ważne dokumenty. Zauważył, że lewa kieszeń nadal była wybrzuszona. Drozd ciągle siedział w jej wnętrzu. Harry ostrożnie zajrzał do środka. Ptak zamrugał, jakby zbudził się właśnie ze snu, sprawiając wrażenie niezadowolonego, że ktoś mu przeszkadza.  
Harry opuścił ręce i cofnął się o krok, nie spuszczając wzroku z szaty. Elementy łamigłówki wirowały mu w głowie, powoli układając się w kontury jasnego obrazu, tak potwornie brzydkiego i okropnego w swej istocie, że ciężko mu było pojąć to, co właśnie do niego dotarło.  
Czy akurat z tego powodu zakazano obecności zwierząt w Ministerstwie? Dlaczego Dedalus tak obawiał się, że ktoś go przyłapie? Czy naprawdę wszędzie zabierał ze sobą tego ptaka? Nawet na tajne zebrania u Knota, na których omawiano każdy szczegół planowanej akcji?  
— Nie… — potrząsnął głową, nie mogąc powstrzymać wypowiedzenia swej obawy na głos. Próbował przygotować się na odparcie bólu i wściekłości, w których nadejście nie wątpił, gdy tylko rozpoznał prawdę, wiedząc, że jego wysiłek był bezcelowy. Emocje już gotowały się w nim, gotowe wybuchnąć w każdej chwili.  
W czarnych oczach drozda zamigotała wyraźna nieufność, a chwilę później ptak wyrwał się z odrętwienia, niezgrabnie próbując wydostać się z kieszeni. Próbując uciec przed Harrym. Był jednak zbyt powolny w porównaniu z refleksem aurora.  
Harry znał czar zmuszający animagów do przybrania ich pierwotnej postaci. Widział go pierwszy raz we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, kiedy Remus i Syriusz użyli go, by odczarować szczura noszącego nazwisko Peter Pettigrew. Mleczno-błękitne iskry, które trysnęły z czubka różdżki, nie były dla niego nowością, podobnie jak biały rozbłysk, zalewający biuro na chwilę oślepiająco jasnym światłem.  
Spod przymrużonych powiek obserwował, jak wnętrze kieszeni nadyma się jak balon i w końcu pęka. Przez moment drozd zdawał się wisieć w powietrzu, po czym zaczął rosnąć, formując ramiona, nogi, korpus i głowę, dopóki potężne zaklęcie nie zakończyło swego działania, uwalniając kompletny ludzki kształt, który natychmiast opadł na podłogę i znieruchomiał tam na kilka sekund.  
Harry nie wiedział, co ma czuć i myśleć. Spodziewał się, że w konfrontacji ze zdrajcą ogarnie go złość, jednak teraz dominację objął ból, odczuwany w duszy, silny, nieznośny i pulsujący. Wspomnienie nocy w kapliczce wydostało się na powierzchnię, dręcząc go bez litości. Zatkał usta ręką, by stłumić jakikolwiek cisnący się na nie dźwięk. Kolana trzęsły się pod nim niemiłosiernie.  
To była tylko dziewczyna, mała i drobna, może siedemnastoletnia. Kruczoczarne, potargane włosy sięgały jej do talii.  
W oszołomieniu patrzył, jak powoli wstawała, zaskakująco niezręcznie, jakby zdążyła się odzwyczaić od poruszania w ludzkiej postaci.  
Jej twarz znaczyła przezroczysta wręcz bladość, która w jakiś sposób sprowadziła mu na myśl Dracona. Nie była ładna w klasycznym sensie, ale w jej rysach skrywało się coś dziecinnego, bezradnego, coś, co przypuszczalnie w jednej chwili zjednywało jej serca większości mężczyzn. Oczy dziewczyny miały barwę bursztynu, stworzoną do tego, by emanować ciepłem i łagodnością, jednak widniało w nich zimno i obojętność, która sprawiła, że Harry zadrżał.  
— _Expelliarmus_! — Jego słowa przecięły ciszę jak uderzenie bicza, zanim zdążyła sięgnąć po różdżkę. Zręcznie złapał nadlatujący kawałek drewna, dziwnie ciepły i żywy pod jego palcami. — Jej spojrzenie nie zdradzało najmniejszego śladu strachu. Bił od niej zagadkowy spokój, choć z pewnością musiała wiedzieć, że przegrała właśnie decydującą partię tej gry. — Naprawdę jesteś szpiegiem? — usłyszał beznamiętny ton własnego głosu, wskazujący na to, jak trudno mu było przyswoić sobie to odkrycie.  
— Masz jakieś dowody? — odparła ze swobodną arogancją, taksując go zaciekawionym wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Jej głos był o wiele niższy, niż oczekiwał i w ogóle nie pasował do filigranowej sylwetki.  
Zmarszczył czoło.  
— Jak się nazywasz? — zapytał, usilnie starając się zabrzmieć neutralnie i odeprzeć natłok doznań, próbując pozostać w tej chwili jedynie aurorem.  
— Niby czemu miałabym to zdradzić akurat tobie? — odrzekła wyniośle, z kokieterią unosząc brew i powoli postępując krok w jego kierunku. A potem drugi. W jej spojrzeniu lśniło zimne wyrachowanie.  
— Zostań, gdzie jesteś! — Wymierzył w nią własną różdżkę, celując nią prosto w jej serce.  
Nie cofnęła się. Uśmiechnęła się po kociemu, nie przestając zbliżać się do niego.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś był zdolny mnie zabić — powiedziała z rozbawieniem, a jej śmiech zabrzmiał jak krystalicznie czysty dźwięk dzwoneczka. — Co jest dość niemądre z twej strony, pamiętając to, co ci wyrządzono. — Różdżka Harry'ego dotknęła jej ramienia. Przytłaczające, pozbawiające tchu fragmenty wspomnień odżyły mu w wyobraźni. Poczuł, jak trzęsą mu się ręce. Opuścił różdżkę, pozwalając dziewczynie pokonać ostatnie centymetry dzielącej ich przestrzeni. Białe ramiona otoczyły jego kark, ciepłe ciało przywarło mu do boku. Przez warstwy materiału wyczuwał krągłość jej piersi i zadziwiająco spokojne bicie serca. Zbliżyła usta do jego ucha. — Mam na imię Pandora — szepnęła uwodzicielsko. Nawet w jej oddechu było coś lodowatego.  
Jeszcze rok wcześniej taki rodzaj ataku rzeczywiście byłby w stanie go zdezorientować. Ale teraz nie stało się zupełnie nic. Czuł tylko, jak każda cząstka jego ciała napręża się w reakcji na niechcianą fizyczną bliskość drugiej osoby. W podobny sposób odpowiadał na bliskość Dracona, po części za jej winą, ponieważ to właśnie ona zdradziła informacje o akcji Harry'ego oraz jego zespołu. Wysyłając go do piekła. _Pandora_. Podobnie jak jej imienniczka z greckiej mitologii sprowadziła cierpienie i zepsucie. Szczególnie na ludzi, którzy wiele dla niego znaczyli.  
Myśl ta wystarczyła, aby nareszcie wyzwolić w nim oczekiwany gniew. Uwolnił się z jej objęć i odepchnął brutalnie. Najwyraźniej nie liczyła się z taką reakcją, bo nie zrobiła niczego, co pozwoliłoby złagodzić impet uderzenia, z jakim jej ciało zetknęło się ze ścianą tuż obok szafy. Z sykiem wciągnęła powietrze do płuc, zaciskając oczy tak długo, aż ból zelżał.  
— Proszę o wybaczenie, jeżeli czujesz się rozczarowana — wyjaśnił, trzęsąc się na całym ciele i z trudem zachowując panowanie nad sobą. — Ale kobiety zwyczajnie mnie nie interesują. — Doskonale pamiętał zwrot, którego użył kiedyś Draco nad jeziorem w ogrodzie, zwierzając mu się ze swych skłonności. Chwila ta wydała się Harry'emu boleśnie odległa. Ale dzięki tym słowom udało mu się nie stracić z nią łączności.  
Po raz pierwszy w jej oczach pojawiło się zdziwienie, natychmiast ustępujące miejsca złości, gdy tylko pojęła, że ostatnie wyjście zawiodło.  
— Chyba żartujesz, prawda? Słynny Harry Potter jest pedałem? — Głos dziewczyny ociekał pogardą. — Więc z pewnością nie uznałeś tego, co zrobili ci w kapliczce, za aż tak straszną rzecz — dodała, śmiejąc się szyderczo.  
Ostatnie zdanie przelało czarę. Zanim się zorientował, co właśnie robi, wziął potężny zamach i uderzył ją z całej siły. Głowa Pandory odskoczyła w bok, włosy opadły na twarz jak czarny welon. Przypominający głośne klaśnięcie dźwięk wyrwał go z piekła okrutnych wspomnień, sprowadzając do rzeczywistości. Jego dłoń pozostawiła czerwony ślad na bladym policzku.  
Roztrzęsione palce dziewczyny powoli i jakby lękliwie dotknęły twarzy, której rysy były teraz zniekształcone, a piękne wargi rozwarte z niedowierzania. Łzy gniewu i bólu zalśniły w jej oczach, a Harry zrozumiał, że był pierwszą osobą w jej życiu, która odważyła się podnieść na nią rękę.  
Cicho wymruczane _Petrificus Totalus_ ostatecznie zapieczętowało sprawę, posyłając ją na ziemię jak niechcianą lalkę, sztywną i niezdolną do żadnego ruchu. Jedynie w jej nieruchomych oczach żarzyła się nienawiść i wstręt, skierowana wyłącznie pod jego adresem.  
— Zwykle nie biję kobiet — powiedział cicho, choć w głębi duszy był przekonany, że nie musi usprawiedliwiać swego czynu. — Ale jestem pewien, że zasłużyłaś sobie na ten policzek. — Odgarnął czarne włosy z jej twarzy, tak samo łagodnej jak kilka dni wcześniej oblicze śpiącej Claire. — W jaki sposób udało im się zmusić cię do robienia takich rzeczy? — wymruczał ponuro. — Zakład, że matka umiera ze strachu o ciebie.  
Podniósł się, zamyślony, sięgając po puszkę proszku Fiuu stojącą na kominku, doskonale wiedząc, że nie dane mu będzie zaznać tej nocy snu.

**Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego piątego**


	26. Chapter 26

_A w nocy mogę czuć bezradność, __  
__mogę czuć samotność, gdy nie śpisz obok mnie. __  
__A w ciągu dnia wszystko się komplikuje, __  
__nic nie jest proste, gdy nie ma mnie blisko ciebie._  
(The Cranberries, „When You're Gone")

**Rozdział dwudziesty szósty**

_Powiedz mi, że oszalałeś. __  
__Być może wtedy zrozumiem, co kieruje twoimi czynami._

Na koniec zrezygnował z proszku Fiuu na korzyść aportacji. Podróż przez całe ciągi kominków nigdy nie była dla niego przyjemna, a teraz, w tej szczególnej sytuacji, uznał, że grzeczniej będzie zapukać do drzwi, zamiast bezpośrednio zakłócić czyjąś prywatną przestrzeń.  
Gdy znów poczuł twardy grunt pod nogami, zewsząd otaczał go mrok nocy. Nieświadomie unikając spoglądania w kierunku ciemnych konturów wysokich drzew Zakazanego Lasu, Harry skoncentrował się na portalu prowadzącym do Wielkiego Holu, przybliżającym się z każdym krokiem w stronę zamku.  
Niósł Pandorę, której głowa spoczywała na jego piersi. Przed wyruszeniem w drogę zdjął z niej zaklęcie paraliżujące, zastępując je silnym wywarem nasennym, rozluźniającym jej odrętwiałe ciało. Lodowaty, lutowy wiatr plątał długie włosy dziewczyny. Dzięki temu, że była tak drobna, Harry nie miał zbyt wielkich trudności z pokonaniem dystansu dzielącego go od murów Hogwartu z dodatkowym balastem w ramionach.  
Brama otworzyła się sama, gdy do niej dotarł. Mimo późnej pory z Wielkiej Sali bił blask słabego światła. Niewielka grupa czarodziejów zebrała się przed ogromnym, wygaszonym kominkiem w tylnej części hali. Panował nieprzyjemny chłód. Przestronne pomieszczenie wypełniał cichy gwar.  
Echo jego kroków odbiło się od wiekowych ścian. Podmuch powietrza z zewnątrz pochylił płomienie szybujących świec. Harry zbliżył się do zgromadzonych, rozpoznając wśród nich Dumbledore'a, Minerwę McGonagall oraz profesorów Flitwicka, Sprout i Vector. Ich miny wyrażały troskę i niepokój, które niemal jednocześnie zamieniły się w zdumienie, gdy tylko dostrzegli niesiony przez niego kształt. Szmer głosów ucichł.  
Dumbledore zmarszczył czoło i poprawił okulary, kiedy Harry ostrożnie ułożył dziewczynę na jednym z ciężkich stołów, opuszczając po tym ręce i cofając się o krok. Nikt nie wymówił ani słowa. Wszyscy milczeli w napięciu.  
Ciszę przerwał dyrektor.  
— Kto to jest? — zapytał spokojnie, badawczo przyglądając się twarzy dziewczyny. — Dlaczego ją tu sprowadziłeś?  
Harry potrząsnął obolałymi ramionami.  
— Wiem tylko, że nazywa się Pandora — wyjaśnił ze zmęczeniem, nie odwracając wzroku od jej bladych policzków i próbując uporządkować sprzeczne uczucia, które go ogarnęły. Z jednej strony wydawało mu się, że jest wściekły, ale dziwnym trafem nie na leżącą na stole postać. — To ona była szpiegiem w ministerstwie. Całymi miesiącami siedziała po kryjomu w szacie Dedalusa, pod postacią drozda. — Jego głos cichł z każdym wymówionym słowem. Odetchnął głośno. — Najwyraźniej ten niczego nie podejrzewał.  
Opowiedzenie całej historii zajęło mu zaledwie kilka chwil.  
Gdy skończył, Dumbledore na krótko przymknął oczy, a gdy znów je otworzył, widniał w nich ból. Jego twarz sprawiała wrażenie dziwnie zapadłej i nieskończenie starej.  
— Udało im się odgadnąć, gdzie leży nasz słaby punkt — wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie. — Od śmierci żony Dedalus już nigdy nie był sobą. — Harry milczał, stojąc ze spuszczoną głową, do głębi poruszony faktem, jak nieostrożny mógł stać się auror, któremu najwyraźniej doskwierała samotność. Dumbledore podszedł do stołu i nachylił się nad nim, podpierając się o blat i przypatrując Pandorze spod przymrużonych powiek. — Jest taka młoda — zauważył gorzko, a jego słowa zabrzmiały jak westchnienie.  
— Ma dopiero czternaście lat.  
Wszyscy bez wyjątku z przestrachem odwrócili się w stronę profesor McGonagall. Nauczycielka Transmutacji słynęła z tego, że niełatwo dawała się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Tym razem było inaczej. Jeszcze nigdy jej głos nie drżał tak, jak w tej chwili. Stała, zatykając sobie usta dłonią. Jej nieruchome, kompletnie przerażone spojrzenie spoczywało na Pandorze.  
Dumbledore zbliżył się do niej i z największą ostrożnością dotknął jej łokcia. Zdawała się tego nie zauważać.  
— Minerwo? — zapytał równie cicho, co stanowczo. — Wiesz, kim ona jest?  
Wydała z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk, stłumiony przyciśniętą do warg ręką: ni to szloch, ni to pozbawiony radości śmiech.  
— Zabrali ją rok temu ze szkoły, podobno chcieli umieścić ją w Durmstrangu. Najwidoczniej nigdy do tego nie doszło. — Podeszła do stołu. Kłykcie jej rąk pobielały, gdy zacisnęła je na oparciu krzesła. — To córka Avery'ego.  
Przez kilka sekund Harry nie czuł absolutnie nic, jak gdyby to nazwisko nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Do chwili, aż twarz Avery'ego przesunęła się przed oczami jego wyobraźni.  
Naraz wszystko znów ożyło. Woń stęchlizny w kapliczce. Jednoznaczne uwagi Avery'ego. Jego ochrypły śmiech. Żądza w jego wzroku. I nagle Harry wiedział, przeciw komu naprawdę kierował się gniew, palący mu wnętrzności.  
— Więc to on jej to zrobił? — Nie rozpoznał własnego głosu. Nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia całego ciała.  
— Nie wiem — westchnął cicho Dumbledore. — Możemy jednak wyjść z założenia, że przypuszczalnie Pandora nie miała innego wyboru. Jest za młoda na animaga. Ktoś inny wypowiedział za nią zaklęcie zmieniające jej postać. — Harry zatrząsł się ponownie, przypominając sobie opowieść Dedalusa o droździe ze złamanym skrzydłem. Poczuł grozę na myśl o tym, że specjalnie złamali dziewczynie rękę przed zamienieniem jej w ptaka. Czternastoletniej dziewczynie, niemalże jeszcze dziecku. Dumbledore powiódł spojrzeniem po zebranych, zatrzymując je na dłużej na Harrym. — Musi być jeszcze ktoś drugi. Pandora w jakiś sposób przekazywała zebrane w ministerstwie informacje. Zakładam też, że nie mogła sama odzyskać z powrotem ludzkiej postaci. — Błękitne oczy płonęły zimnym ogniem, co nadawało jego twarzy bojowy wyraz. — Ten ktoś powróci, by się z nią spotkać. Zaczekamy na niego na miejscu.  
Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, w kominku głucho załomotało. Tonks i Remus wylądowali na zimnej posadzce Wielkiej Sali, a gdy pierwsza chmura pyłu i sadzy opadła, kolejno, w kilkusekundowych odstępach czasu, pojawili się Hestia, Ginny, Terry i Blaise.  
Harry otworzył usta, by zakrzyknąć, czego szuka tu Blaise, ale oburzone pytanie zamarło mu na wargach, gdy ujrzał twarze nowo przybyłych.  
Tonks była blada jak nigdy dotąd, a w jej wzroku widniała dziwna, wręcz przerażająca pustka. Niewiarygodnie wyczerpany Remus otaczał ramieniem jej drżące ciało, nie mogąc jednak pocieszyć jej naprawdę.  
Hestia bezsilnie opadła na najbliższe krzesło, nie ukrywając zaczerwienionych oczu. Również Ginny i Terry usiłowali zapanować nad sobą. Jedyną osobą, w której rysach nie odbijały się żadne emocje, był Blaise Zabini. Harry'ego ogarnęło trudne do nazwania uczucie, gdy zobaczył, jak dawny Ślizgon sięga po rękę Ginny, ściskając ją mocno.  
Wszelkie pytania były zbędne, podobnie jak wyjaśnienia. Mimo tego Remus podjął rozpaczliwą próbę ubrania tragedii w słowa.  
— Nie dał rady — wyrzekł drżącym głosem. — Obrażenia okazały się zbyt poważne.  
Harry poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności ogarnia nagły skurcz. Paraliżujący ciężar przygniótł Wielką Salę, zamieniając każdy oddech w olbrzymi wysiłek. Słowa Remusa powracały echem w głowie Harry'ego, w żaden sposób nie pozwalając mu pojąć ich sensu. Zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej rozmawiał i żartował sobie z Dedalusem. A teraz, zupełnie nagle, miało go wśród nich zabraknąć?  
Łzy toczyły się po policzkach Hestii. Nikt nie próbował jej pocieszać. Harry wiedział, że nie uda mu się dziś opłakać Dedalusa. Gniew, który w nim wrzał, był zbyt wielki. Gniew na Voldemorta i jego popleczników.  
Dosyć. Wystarczająco wielu zginęło już w tej bezsensownej wojnie. Zbyt wielu wyrządzono straszną krzywdę. Harry wiedział, że nie da rady dłużej siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać nie wiadomo na co. Koniec z przewracaniem akt z miejsca na miejsce. Nadszedł czas działania.  
Powędrował spojrzeniem do Pandory, doznając nagłego olśnienia.  
— To był wypadek — powiedział niegłośno, ale wyraźnie, nie zważając na skierowane na niego zaskoczone oczy pozostałych. Zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu. — Nie zamierzali go zabijać. Wiedzieli, że narażą Pandorę na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli Dedalusowi coś się stanie. — Odszukał wzrok Dumbledore'a, wpatrując się uporczywie w jego błękitne oczy. — Wrócą, żeby ją znaleźć. Może są już nawet w drodze.  
Dumbledore nawet nie mrugnął.  
— Więc nie wolno nam tracić czasu — odparł zdecydowanie. — Oblicza nowo przybyłych wyrażały niezrozumienie. Nie mieli pojęcia o rozwiązaniu zagadki szpiega w ministerstwie. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądali się nieznajomej dziewczynie, śpiącej na stole. Terry rzucił Harry'emu pytające spojrzenie, nie dostał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. — Remus, Hestia, potrzebuję waszego wsparcia. — Usta dyrektora zacisnęły się w cienką linię. Jego twarz napełniła się troską, gdy zerknął na całkowicie zdezorientowaną Tonks. — Musicie udać się ze mną do domu Dedalusa. Szczegóły poznacie na miejscu. Jeśli dopisze nam szczęście, zatrzymamy tam śmierciożercę ze ścisłego kręgu Voldemorta.  
Nie było czasu na żałobę ani na łzy: okrutny fakt, do którego niestety byli przyzwyczajeni. Remus zdawał się być zaskoczony, wyraził jednak swą zgodę skinieniem głowy. Hestia głośno wydmuchała nos i podniosła się z krzesła.  
— Są jakieś wieści o Draconie, proszę pana? — Harry po raz pierwszy tej nocy usłyszał głos Blaise'a, podobnie jak pierwszy raz udało mu się wyłapać w jego tonie coś na kształt napięcia. Nie odrywał oczu od Dumbledore'a.  
Dyrektor drgnął lekko, jakby wyrwany z zamyślenia.  
— Niestety nie — odpowiedział dziwnie zrezygnowanym tonem.  
Coś w jego głosie zaniepokoiło Harry'ego.  
— Co się stało z Draconem? — zapytał, czując, jak puls mu przyspiesza.  
— Przepadł — westchnął Dumbledore i spojrzał mu w twarz zmęczonymi oczami. — Blaise jest ostatnią osobą, która go widziała. Od tamtej pory minął tydzień.  
Zduszony jęk wyrwał mu się z krtani. Z całej siły próbował uspokoić przewracający się w nim żołądek.  
— Co to ma znaczyć, „przepadł"? — Harry nie chciał, by przemawiał przez niego gniew, ale nie zdołał się opanować. Ręce bezwiednie zwinęły się w pięści. — Dopadli go śmierciożercy? — Wydawało mu się, że w żyłach krąży mu płynny lód. Nagle zaczął potwornie marznąć. W wyobraźni przesunęły się przed nim wizje zgwałconego Dracona, leżącego na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce kapliczki.  
Remus wstał z krzesła. Przez chwilę się wahał, po czym położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Nic na to nie wskazuje — rzekł łagodnie, mocniej ściskając bark Pottera. — Powinniśmy raczej wyjść z założenia, że dobrowolnie powrócił na Mroczną Stronę.  
W tym momencie Harry poczuł, że kompletnie traci grunt pod nogami, pytając się, ile złych wiadomości zdoła jeszcze znieść tej nocy? Co, na Merlina, stało się z Draconem?  
— Co sprawia, że tak zakładacie? — wydusił z trudem, niemal wdzięczny Remusowi za mocny chwyt. Tylko dzięki niemu trzymał się jeszcze na nogach. — Dlaczego miałby zrobić coś podobnego?  
Minerwa podeszła bliżej i podała mu bez słowa maleńki, błyszczący przedmiot, zaskakująco ciężki w jego dłoni. Wpatrywał się w niego jak ogłuszony. W złotą odznakę z wizerunkiem feniksa.  
— Pan Malfoy otrzymał ją od nas, gdy przeszedł na naszą stronę, wstępując do Zakonu. — Głos profesor McGonagall tchnął znów dobrze znaną siłą, nie zdradzając cienia niepewności. — Odznaka była symbolem jego lojalności. Składał przysięgę, że ją zostawi, jeśli kiedykolwiek podejmie decyzję wystąpienia z Zakonu. Tak, byśmy wiedzieli, na czym stoimy.  
Miał wrażenie, że nie pojmuje niczego. Odznaka zdawała się ważyć całe tony, ciągnąc jego rękę w dół.  
— Znaleźliśmy ją dziś rano na kuchennym stole w mieszkaniu Dracona — odezwał się Dumbledore, mrużąc oczy i wpatrując się w Harry'ego tak, jakby szukał czegoś głęboko ukrytego w jego wnętrzu. — Zabrał resztę swych rzeczy osobistych. Nie wygląda na to, by miał zamiar wrócić.  
Przez dłuższy czas nikt nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Harry patrzył na Dumbledore'a niewidzącym wzrokiem, jego twarz rozmazywała mu się przed oczami jak nieostra fotografia.  
— To niemożliwe — powiedział w końcu tonem pozbawionym wyrazu. Gniew nadal tkwił w nim, przyczajony gdzieś za jego zastygłą jak lód miną. Przecież Dumbledore sam wielokrotnie podkreślał, że ufa Draconowi Malfoyowi. — On nigdy by tego nie zrobił.  
— Być może miał swoje powody — odpowiedział dyrektor spokojnie, wzruszając ramionami. — Tego nie wiemy.  
Ten nieskończony spokój zaczął mu powoli, ale skutecznie działać na nerwy. Pięści same odnalazły drogę na ciężki blatu stołu. Głuchy odgłos uderzenia sprawił, że zgromadzeni zatrzęśli się z zaskoczenia.  
— Do cholery jasnej! — wyrzucił z siebie Harry ze złością. Serce łomotało mu ciężko o żebra. Coś tu było bardzo nie w porządku, coś, z czym nikt się nie liczył. Czuł to wyraźnie. — Draco jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie możemy zostawić go samego na pastwę losu. — Oszalałym z przerażenia wzrokiem wodził od jednej osoby do drugiej.  
Jego pełna emocji przemowa natrafiła jednak na twardy mur milczenia. Tylko niewielu zdołało nie spuścić powiek, gdy obejmował ich spojrzeniem.  
Ponownie Dumbledore jako pierwszy przerwał ciszę, odchrząkując głośno. Jego oczy nabrały trudnego do odczytania wyrazu.  
— Aktualnie nie możemy zrobić dla Dracona niczego, nie narażając przy tym kogoś z naszych szeregów — stwierdził z powagą. — Ostatnia akcja kosztowała nas o jedną ofiarę za dużo.  
Słowa dyrektora sygnalizowały bezcelowość sprzeciwu. Harry'ego nic to jednak nie obchodziło. Myśl, że prawdopodobnie wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie innym torem, gdyby tygodniami nie schodził Draconowi z drogi, pozbawiała go niemal zmysłów.  
— W takim razie poszukam go sam! — krzyknął wzburzony. Nie miał zamiaru czekać dłużej. Nareszcie zacznie działać. Niech pozostali myślą sobie o nim, co chcą. — Nawet jeśli musiałbym z tego powodu również wystąpić z Zakonu.  
Remus z przestrachem złapał głośny oddech. Nawet Tonks na sekundę uniosła głowę. Jedynie Terry, Ginny i Blaise ciągle wpatrywali się w podłogę. Dlatego, ponieważ byli jedynymi osobami, znającymi prawdę. Prawdę, której Harry za żadną cenę nie mógł zdradzić w obecności Dumbledore'a i swych byłych nauczycieli.  
Wzrok dyrektora po raz kolejny przybrał ten specjalny, badawczy wyraz. Tak, jakby chciał przejrzeć Harry'ego na wylot, nie mogąc jednak odnaleźć w nim tego, czego szukał.  
— Gdzie zamierzasz rozpocząć poszukiwania? — Jego głos był chłodny, ale nie pozbawiony życzliwości.  
— Malfoy Manor — odrzekł Harry krótko. To miejsce jako pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy.  
Zauważył, jak rysy Dumbledore'a twardnieją.  
— Malfoy Manor to dla nas wrogie terytorium, mimo faktu, że Narcyza Malfoy uchodzi za osobę neutralną. Ponieśliśmy już olbrzymie ryzyko, pozwalając Draconowi na spędzenie Bożego Narodzenia w domu. Kolejne odwiedziny w posiadłości są zbyt niebezpieczne.  
— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi — rozzłoszczony Harry spojrzał na głowę Zakonu Feniksa, tocząc z nim niemy pojedynek na spojrzenia. Do chwili, w której czyjś głęboki głos przerwał napięcie.  
— Pójdę razem z nim. — Blaise łagodnie oswobodził rękę z uścisku Ginny i postąpił krok naprzód.  
Harry, zaskoczony, błyskawicznie obrócił się ku niemu. Jak zwykle nie potrafił odczytać wyrazu jego twarzy. Niezależnie, jakie powody kierowały Blaise'em, pozostawały w całkowitym ukryciu. Możliwe, że test z Veritaserum udowodnił brak jego kontaktów z ciemną stroną, ale to jeszcze nie znaczyło, iż można było obdarzać go zaufaniem.  
— Nawet o tym nie myśl — wysyczał Harry spoza zaciśniętych zębów.  
Blaise nie przejął się ani trochę tą reakcją.  
— Już jako dziecko nieustannie gościłem w Manor i znam każdy zakątek dworu — powiedział, zwracając się do dyrektora. — Mój udział w misji niewątpliwie przyniesie wam korzyści.  
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać cichego, sceptycznego prychnięcia.  
— Ginny i ja moglibyśmy do was dołączyć — zaproponował Terry ostrożnie, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na rudowłosą dziewczynę, która natychmiast przytaknęła. — Moglibyśmy was osłaniać i w razie potrzeby wszcząć alarm.  
Harry wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia. Czy jego koledzy z zespołu naprawdę przed chwilą poparli ofertę Blaise'a? Jak śmieli zajść go w ten sposób od tyłu? Zanim jeszcze zdobył się na pełną gniewu ripostę, Dumbledore zmusił wszystkich do milczenia niecierpliwym gestem dłoni.  
— A więc dobrze. Udacie się do Malfoy Manor. We czwórkę. Wyślę pani Malfoy ekspresową sowę i uprzedzę ją o waszej wizycie. Działajcie rozważnie. Niewłaściwa decyzja mogłaby oznaczać śmierć was wszystkich. — Rezolutne słowa nie do końca skryły obawę pobrzmiewającą w jego głosie. Poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu. — Powodzenia — mruknął, po czym, podążając śladem Remusa i Hestii, wstąpił w świeżo rozpalony kominek, znikając w jego zielonych płomieniach.  
Nie starczyło im czasu na strach lub zwątpienie. Niebo nadal okrywała ciemność, gdy całą nowo sformowaną grupą wyszli na błonia przed zamkiem, by aportować się stamtąd do celu. Lodowaty wiatr owiewał im uszy. Nikt nie powiedział ani słowa, zanim nie osiągnęli skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

***

Po raz pierwszy w życiu postawił nogę na włościach Malfoyów. Schowany w gęstwinie krzaków, wodził wzrokiem po tylnej części posiadłości. Stary budynek dworu, królujący pośrodku zaśnieżonego krajobrazu, najwyraźniej od wieków dzielnie opierał się wiatrom i deszczom. Nawet w mroku sprawiał tak imponujące wrażenie, że Harry'emu na kilka sekund zaparło dech w piersi, każąc mu zapomnieć o wściekłości na Terry'ego i Ginny, którą czuł jeszcze parę minut wcześniej.  
— A niech to… — usłyszał szept dziewczyny za plecami. Ciepły oddech Ginny muskał mu kark. Zadrżał mimowolnie.  
Drobne gałązki cicho trzeszczały pod ich stopami. Gdzieś zatrzepotał spłoszony ptak. Dziwność tego miejsca budziła w nich coś niepokojącego. W przeciwieństwie do hogwarckich błoni było tu zupełnie bezwietrznie. Harry czuł gęsią skórkę na ramionach, wyobrażając sobie, że reszta grupy musiała doznawać podobnego wrażenia.  
— Chodźcie, podejdziemy bliżej — szepnął Blaise cichutko, wyciągając różdżkę. Skulony, oderwał się od cienia drzew, gdzie się ukrywali.  
Terry i Ginny ruszyli za nim po sekundzie zwłoki.  
Harry zmarszczył czoło, konstatując, że Blaise z otwartą pewnością siebie przejął rolę przywódcy, która zasadniczo przypadała jemu samemu. Zdecydował się jednak tym razem pominąć bezczelność dawnego Ślizgona milczeniem. To nie był odpowiedni moment na kłótnie. Ostrzegawcze słowa Dumbledore'a zbyt głośno dźwięczały mu jeszcze w uszach.  
Dopiero po bliższych oględzinach zauważył, że wspaniałym niegdyś murom daleko było do dobrego stanu. W wielu miejscach tynk osypywał się ze ścian, a przestronny park położony za domem zdążył zupełnie zdziczeć. Było jasne, że od dawna nikt nie dbał o wygląd ogrodu.  
Przywarli mocno do kamiennego ogrodzenia, w napięciu wsłuchując się w ciszę otoczenia. Nie dobiegał stamtąd żaden podejrzany dźwięk. Posiadłość tonęła w uroczystym wręcz spokoju. Zimno zamieniało ich oddechy w niewielkie, białawe obłoczki.  
W żadnym z wielkich okien dworu nie paliło się światło, co o tak później porze nikogo nie mogło zdziwić. Mimo tego obawa, odczuwana przez Harry'ego, nieprzerwanie rosła. Wydawało mu się, że budynek jest dziwnie martwy, a jego okna udają duże, puste oczy, z których już dawno uleciało życie.  
— Jak myślicie, czy pani Malfoy dostała sowę Dumbledore'a? — zapytała Ginny nerwowo, przerywając ciszę. Zadrżała lekko, gdy z innego końca parku dobiegł do nich pełen skargi głos nocnego ptaka.  
— Nie — odrzekł Blaise spokojnie, zerkając w górę, w kierunku martwych okien. Zimne powietrze zaczerwieniło mu policzki. — Nie wydaje mi się, żeby tu w ogóle była. Dom jest tak jakoś… pusty.  
Harry obrócił się do niego w zaskoczeniu. Blaise wypowiedział właśnie dokładnie to, co jemu samemu chodziło po głowie.  
— Tam jest wejście. — Raczej wyczuł, niż naprawdę usłyszał słowa Terry'ego. Boot wskazał na stare, ciężkie, dębowe drzwi, ukryte za wgłębieniem w murze, z których w odległych czasach korzystali zapewne posłańcy.  
Zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło go powstrzymać, Terry ostrożnie stuknął różdżką w bogato zdobioną klamkę. Drzwi wydały jękliwe skrzypnięcie, niechętnie obracając się w zawiasach. Najprawdopodobniej od bardzo dawna ich nie używano. Młody auror w zdumieniu wpatrywał się w szczelinę, która właśnie ukazała się jego oczom.  
Harry czuł buzującą w żyłach adrenalinę, mając wrażenie, że wszyscy słyszą głośny łomot jego serca.  
— Nie wydaje się wam, że wszystko toczy się trochę zbyt łatwo? — zapytał z ociąganiem. — Mogliśmy, ot tak sobie, aportować się na teren posiadłości. Nawet drzwi nie są zamknięte. Czy to możliwe, żeby pani Malfoy zapomniała założyć zaklęcia ochronne?  
— Być może był tu ktoś przed nami i je zdjął — odparł Blaise z pochmurną miną, niespiesznie odwracając się do Harry'ego i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Lub ten ktoś nadal tu jest i chce, żebyśmy weszli do środka.  
Żadna z alternatyw nie robiła szczególnie kuszącego wrażenia. Harry nie zamierzał jednak dać się zastraszyć przypuszczeniom Blaise'a.  
— Więc powinniśmy tam wejść i sprawdzić, co jest grane — odpowiedział wyzywająco i wysunął podbródek, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.  
Blaise zaśmiał się ironicznie, po czym zwrócił się w stronę drzwi i popchnął je lekko.  
— _Lumos_ — wyszeptał. Światło, które pojawiło się na czubku jego różdżki, utworzyło matowy stożek na wydeptanej, ciemnozielonej, marmurowej posadzce. Po raz ostatni skinąwszy głową reszcie, bezszelestnie przekroczył próg. Pozostali postąpili w ślad za nim. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, skrzypiąc niegłośno.  
We wnętrzu przywitała ich łukowata kopuła sufitu, nasuwająca na myśl katakumby. Powietrze przesycała wilgoć, zdając się wychylać z wiekowych ścian i wyciągać ku nim swe mokre macki. Słaba poświata bijąca z ich różdżek nadawała pomieszczeniu upiorny charakter. Harry rozglądał się wokół szeroko otwartymi oczami, usiłując jednocześnie nie stracić z nich Blaise'a, prącego naprzód z niesamowitym zdecydowaniem i pewnością.  
Koszmarny, pozbawiony okien korytarz, w którym się znajdowali, zdawał się nie mieć końca. Olbrzymie pajęczyny zwisały spod pułapu. Harry oddychał z trudem. Jego pierś przytłaczał niewyjaśniony ciężar.  
Co jakiś czas po obu stronach korytarza pojawiały się drzwi, niektóre zamknięte, inne ukazujące ich spojrzeniom ukrywane za nimi ponure, opuszczone wnętrza, wypełnione po brzegi starymi meblami i najdziwaczniejszymi sprzętami. Harry z wysiłkiem tłumił ciekawość, starając się nie zapominać o Dumbledorze i o celu ich wizyty w Manor.  
Znikąd nie dobiegał żaden odgłos. Nigdzie ani śladu skrzata domowego. Jedynym żywym stworzeniem, na jakie się natknęli, była mysz, która na dźwięk ich zbliżających się kroków rzuciła się do panicznej ucieczki.  
Marsz, który w ich odczuciu trwał całymi godzinami, przywiódł ich nareszcie do najwyraźniej zamieszkałej części domu. Minęli gigantyczną, zastawioną cennymi antykami jadalnię ze wspaniałym widokiem na otulony śniegiem park. Zatrzymali się w równie wielkim salonie, wypełnionym drogimi kanapami i fotelami, szlachetnymi dywanami i wazami z najdelikatniejszej chińskiej porcelany. Wszędzie panowała totalna ciemność. W kominkach nie było niczego poza dawno wystygłym popiołem. Tuziny imponujących malowideł zdobiły ściany, prezentując całą galerię przodków rodu Malfoyów. Harry złapał głęboki oddech, gdy na jednym z nich ze zdziwieniem odkrył Dracona.  
Obraz musiał powstać za czasów szkolnych. Namalowana na nim postać miała na sobie ślizgońską szatę. Draco trzymał się prosto i prawie nieruchomo, a w jego oczach odbijała się tradycyjna mieszanka dumy i arogancji, która omal nie sprowadziła uśmiechu na twarz Harry'ego. Przez kilka uderzeń serca miał dziwne poczucie jego bliskości. Chłodny, niemal rozkazujący ton Blaise'a przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.  
— Sypialnie znajdują się na pierwszym piętrze. Dwoje z nas powinno zostać na dole i trzymać straż.  
— Bądźcie ostrożni — powiedziała Ginny z wysiłkiem i powoli skinęła głową. Harry rozpoznał troskę ukrytą w jej głosie, wiedząc, że nie istnieją żadne słowa, mogące ją w tej chwili uspokoić. Spróbował uśmiechnąć się do niej półgębkiem, a potem odwrócił się i wraz z Blaise'em opuścił salon.  
Za olbrzymimi, białymi, dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami znajdującymi się po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, przywitał ich hol wejściowy Malfoy Manor. Blaise szedł przodem. Harry uniósł rozświetloną różdżkę wyżej, by móc lepiej widzieć, a następnie przekroczył próg, podążając śladem Zabiniego.  
Już po kilku krokach stanął jak wryty. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że od paru sekund nie zamyka ust ze zdziwienia.  
Hol wydawał się być niezwykle wielki, choć wcale taki nie był. Złudzenie to wywoływały niezliczone wysokie zwierciadła, zawieszone jedno obok drugiego na ścianach, które w ten sposób zdawały się składać wyłącznie z luster we wszystkich możliwych wariantach. Stali w samym centrum holu, a Harry miał wrażenie, że patrzy w oblicze nieskończoności. Na moment zapomniał o całym świecie, o napięciu, strachu, a nawet o tym, po co się tu zjawili.  
— Witaj w gabinecie luster — wyszeptał cicho Blaise za jego plecami.  
Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego, co widział. W mdłym świetle różdżek odbicia ich twarzy nabierały trupio bladej barwy, kontrastując z czarnymi jak węgle plamami oczu.  
Jedno ze zwierciadeł, wiszące poniżej łuku krętych schodów o bogato zdobionej poręczy, w niewyjaśnialny sposób przyciągnęło uwagę Harry'ego.  
Szklana powierzchnia nie jaśniała zwyczajnym dla luster, srebrzystym blaskiem, ukazywała zamiast tego dziwnie matową, bezdenną czerń. Ale gdy tylko w nią zajrzał, ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał swe odbicie tak samo czyste i wyraźne jak zawsze. Przez kilka chwil wydawało mu się, że spogląda w ciemną toń jeziora, niemal czując łagodny ruch wody. Z wysiłkiem stłumił chęć wyciągnięcia ręki i dotknięcia lustrzanej tafli.  
— Strzeż się czarnego zwierciadła — odezwał się Blaise, przystając za jego plecami. Harry widział iskry rozbawienia w jego oczach. Tysiąc myśli naraz zawirowało mu w głowie.  
— Co ono pokazuje? — wypowiedział pierwszą z nich.  
Blaise uśmiechnął się lekko.  
— Najczęściej prawdę — odpowiedział ze spokojem. — Jako dzieci zawsze się go trochę baliśmy, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy coś nabroiliśmy. — Tym razem w jego głosie nie było śladu ironii, jedynie melanż czułości i melancholii.  
Zabini odetchnął głęboko, odwrócił się i powoli zaczął wspinać po krętych schodach. Minęło kilka chwil, zanim Harry zdołał oderwać się od widoku lustrzanego salonu i ruszyć za nim.  
Do tej pory mijali pokoje, w których panował nieskazitelny ład. Tutaj, na górze, u szczytu schodów, po raz pierwszy natknęli się na totalny chaos.  
Tuziny poprzewracanych kufrów i wybebeszonych walizek zagradzały im drogę, prezentując swą zawartość, rozsypaną na perskich dywanach pokrywających podłogę. Obok rozmaitych fragmentów garderoby, płyt kompaktowych i książek, wzrok Harry'ego przykuł szarosrebrny, doskonale znany mu szlafrok. Poczuł bolesny ucisk w piersi.  
— To rzeczy Dracona — mruknął zaniepokojony, ostrożnie przestępując nad jedną z walizek i sięgając po szlafrok. Srebrzysty materiał chłodził mu palce. Dobrze pamiętał ten dotyk.  
Wymienili spojrzenia w półmroku. Nie było powodu do pośpiechu. Atmosferę nadal przenikał cień zagrożenia, ale jego źródło już dawno zdążyło opuścić dom. Byli tu całkowicie sami, nie wyczuwając na piętrze obecności jakiejkolwiek innej żywej istoty. Pokoje za niezliczonymi drzwiami ciągnącymi się wzdłuż korytarza, oddzielonymi od siebie jedynie wąskimi paskami tapety, ziały pustką. Malfoy Manor było tak samo wymarłe, jak przypuszczali, obserwując dwór z zewnątrz.  
Harry dojrzał błysk obawy w spojrzeniu Blaise'a, wiedząc, że jej przyczyną jest Draco. Rozpoznał to tak łatwo może dlatego, bo podobne uczucie zaciskało mu własne gardło. Nie zmienił tej nocy swej opinii o Zabinim, przypuszczalnie też nie zmieni jej nigdy, ale przez moment miał wrażenie, że łączy ich coś więcej niż wzajemna niechęć i uprzedzenie.  
— Jesteś szczery wobec Ginny czy to tylko jedna z twoich gierek, żeby się na mnie odegrać? — wyrzucił z siebie Harry, wiedząc, że nie było to właściwe miejsce ani czas na podobne pytania. Nie mógł jednak dłużej zwlekać. Czuł, że coś wymyka mu się z rąk.  
Blaise nie zdawał się w najmniejszym stopniu zaskoczony. Nie musiał się też długo zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią.  
— Możliwe, że taka myśl odgrywała pewną rolę na samym początku — przyznał bez ogródek z całkowicie kamienną miną. — Ale sytuacja się zmieniła. Ginny ją zmieniła. To niezwykła dziewczyna, nawet jeśli popełniła błąd, zakochując się w tobie. — Spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy. Kąciki ust drgnęły mu lekko. — Obecnie wydaje mi się, że o wiele bardziej zdenerwuje cię fakt, że naprawdę mi na niej zależy.  
Harry był zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc, czy założenie Blaise'a zawierało w sobie element prawdy. Ale może nie powinien zastanawiać się nad tym dzisiaj. Teraz z pewnością istniały o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.  
— Szukajmy dalej, dobrze? — Jego głos wypełniło naraz wielkie zmęczenie. Z jednej strony obawiał się tego, co najprawdopodobniej znajdą, z drugiej jednak tęsknił za końcem tej misji. Jego ciało rozpaczliwie domagało się kilku godzin snu. Blaise nie wyraził sprzeciwu.  
W milczeniu wyminęli zawartość walizek Dracona i ruszyli długim korytarzem. Miękkie dywany tłumiły odgłosy ich kroków. Wraz z każdymi mijanymi drzwiami temperatura zdawała się spadać o stopień. Nie musieli iść daleko.  
Otwarte drzwi na końcu korytarza prowadziły do luksusowo wyposażonej sypialni, utrzymanej w odcieniach bieli i złota. Jedna z szyb wysokiego okna była rozbita, lodowato zimne, nocne powietrze bez przeszkód wdzierało się do wewnątrz, wydymając zasłony. Harry zadrżał z chłodu i otulił się własnymi ramionami. Blaise nie musiał mu wyjaśniać, do kogo należała sypialnia. To było oczywiste.  
Białe lilie na komodzie. Splątana pościel na łóżku. Otwarta książka na nocnym stoliku. Nadal paląca się lampka. Plamy krwi na śnieżnobiałym dywanie. I Mroczny Znak na drzwiach szafy, prowokujący, obsceniczny symbol gniewu.  
— Na Boga — wyszeptał przerażony Blaise. W przeciągu kilku chwil jego i tak już blada twarz przybrała barwę kredy.  
Przez moment żaden z nich nie potrafił wymówić ani słowa. Harry potrząsnął głową jak w transie.  
— Nawet nie próbowała się bronić — powiedział wreszcie głucho. — Może już od dawna wiedziała, że kiedyś się tu zjawią. Może po prostu tylko na nich czekała.  
Zimno nieprzerwanie ogarniało jego ciało, ale nie był w stanie zrobić najmniejszego ruchu.  
Zabini milczał, zamyślony. Jego twarz wyglądała jak wykuta w kamieniu.  
Harry mógł jedynie zgadnąć, co stało się z Draconem i jak zareagował na to, że porwali mu matkę w ramach okrutnej kary za jego zdradę. Kolana zaczęły mu się trząść.  
— Ty idioto — wyszeptał w rozpaczy, zamykając oczy i opierając czoło o futrynę drzwi. — Do cholery, dlaczego nie dałeś nam znać?  
Blaise najwyraźniej wiedział, że to nie on był odbiorcą tych słów.

**Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego szóstego**


	27. Chapter 27

_To kwestia pożądania __  
__To kwestia zaufania __  
__Kwestia tego, by to, co zbudowaliśmy __  
__nie rozsypało się w pył __  
__Oto niektóre z wielu rzeczy __  
__trzymających nas razem _  
(Depeche Mode, „Question of Lust")

**Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy**

_Jak daleko się posuniesz, __  
__by mnie uratować?_

Ogarnął go niewyjaśniony spokój. Spokój wojownika przygotowującego się do boju. Nawet jeśli w tej chwili jeszcze nie wiedział, gdzie przyjdzie mu stoczyć walkę. Jasne było tylko to, kim są jego przeciwnicy.  
Związana postać Thomasa Avery'ego, unieruchomionego silnym zaklęciem paraliżującym, nie wzbudziła w nim żadnych emocji. Być może dlatego, że w głębi duszy przeczuwał już prawdę. A być może dlatego, że dotarł do punktu, w którym nic nie potrafiło nim naprawdę wstrząsnąć.  
Dumbledore zdawał się być wyczerpany trudami minionych właśnie godzin. Jego pomarszczona dłoń dygotała, gdy napełniał herbatą filiżankę, którą po chwili podsunął Harry'emu. Okrągły pokój wypełniał szarawy, wpadający przez okno blask wczesnego świtu. Nadchodził kolejny poranek.  
— Złapanie go nie nastręczyło nam większych trudności — stwierdził Dumbledore niegłośno, wskazując ruchem głowy Avery'ego. — Lęk jest czynnikiem, który niełatwo oszacować, zwłaszcza gdy boimy się o tych, których kochamy. Niektórym ludziom potrafi dodać sił. Innych z kolei obezwładnia.  
Harry podążył za jego spojrzeniem. Twarz Avery'ego była blada, a lewy policzek przecinała otwarta, głęboka rana. Dumbledore sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego i opanowanego, ale Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wraz z aurorami nie obszedł się ze śmierciożercą łagodnie.  
— Naprawdę uważa pan, że jest zdolny do tego, by kochać swą córkę? — Głos Harry'ego brzmiał zadziwiająco beznamiętnie. — Po tym wszystkim, co jej zrobił?  
— Oczywiście, że tak — odparł Dumbledore z półuśmiechem. — Bycie po ciemnej stronie nie oznacza automatycznie braku zdolności do kochania. Avery, podobnie jak Pandora, jest zaledwie małym trybikiem w maszynie sterowanej przez Voldemorta. Uważam, że tak samo jak ona nie miał wyboru.  
Harry milczał, zamyślony. Z jakiegoś powodu trudno mu było pojąć słowa Dumbledore'a. Przeciw komu ma skierować swój gniew, drzemiący w jego wnętrzu, jeśli domniemani oprawcy również okazywali się być ofiarami?  
— Ktoś go już przesłuchał? — zapytał w końcu. Powieki mu ciążyły. Może to właśnie zmęczenie sprawiało, że reagował na wszystko z niezwykłym spokojem. — Możliwe, że wyciągniemy z niego wskazówki dotyczące kryjówki śmierciożerców. Albo dowiemy się, co stało się z Draconem i jego matką. — Usiłował przepędzić myśl o Malfoyu w odległy zakątek świadomości, by nie dopuścić do siebie strachu. Udało mu się to tylko połowicznie.  
Stary czarodziej potrząsnął głową.  
— Przesłuchamy go, gdy minie działanie czaru paraliżującego. Niestety, obawiam się, że Veritaserum niewiele nam tu pomoże. Informacje o dostępie do kryjówki śmierciożerców są zakamuflowane w ten sposób, że nie reagują na eliksir prawdy.  
Harry potrzebował jedynie kilku sekund na podjęcie decyzji.  
— Chciałbym przeprowadzić przesłuchanie, jeśli mi pan zezwoli, panie dyrektorze — powiedział formalnie, patrząc z uśmiechem na Dumbledore'a. — Być może istnieją i inne sposoby na zmuszenie go do mówienia.  
— Nie będę ci stał na przeszkodzie — odpowiedział Dumbledore ze spokojem. — Z pewnością wiesz, że nie stosujemy tortur jako metody nakłaniania naszych jeńców do powiedzenia prawdy. Właśnie to różni nas od strony przeciwnej.  
Ciche prychnięcie Harry'ego mogło ujść za pełną wypowiedź.  
— Niech pan się tym nie martwi — stwierdził, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni i kładąc ją ostrożnie na biurku dyrektora. — Z pewnością nie zamierzam łamać zasad.  
Powoli, nie upiwszy ani łyka herbaty, podniósł się z miejsca i postąpił kilka kroków w kierunku drzwi. Zanim do nich doszedł, jeszcze raz obrócił się ku Dumbledore'owi.  
— Od jak dawna wiedział pan, że Draco zniknął?  
Gniew na dyrektora zdążył już dawno ustąpić, choć Harry nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, z jakiego powodu. Być może dlatego, że tamtej nocy w sypialni porwanej Narcyzy Malfoy po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, iż Dumbledore nie był ani wszechmocny, ani nieomylny.  
— Niedługo. — W twarzy Dumbledore'a nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień, a w oczach nie pojawił się najmniejszy ślad poczucia winy. — Dowiedziałem się o tym najwyżej kilka godzin wcześniej niż ty.  
— I nie dowiedziałbym się o tym od pana, gdyby Blaise nie zapytał?  
Dumbledore westchnął cicho i powędrował spojrzeniem za okno.  
— Możliwe, że nie — rzekł, nieznacznie wzruszając ramionami, po czym obrócił głowę ku Harry'emu, patrząc na niego badawczo. — Przewidziałem sposób, w jaki przyjmiesz tę wiadomość. Z jednej strony obawiałem się twojej reakcji, ponieważ ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnę, jest ponowne narażenie cię na to, przez co już raz przeszedłeś w kapliczce. — Przez jego twarz przebiegł bolesny skurcz. Harry poczuł, jak coś w jego wnętrzu ściska się na ten widok.  
— A z drugiej strony? — zapytał dziwnie ochrypłym głosem.  
Wzrok dyrektora na ułamek sekundy przybrał nieodgadniony wyraz. Zamigotał w nim stary, tak dobrze znany Harry'emu ogień.  
— Z drugiej strony pragnąłem, byś zareagował właśnie tak — odpowiedział, przybierając wręcz bojowy ton. — Nie wiem, kiedy i gdzie stoczymy walkę, która przesądzi o wszystkim. Nie wiem też, czy uda nam się ją wygrać. Jedyne, co do czego mam pewność, to fakt, że obaj odegracie w niej kluczową rolę. Ty i Draco, wspólnymi siłami.  
Przez chwilę Harry jedynie wpatrywał się w niego w zdumieniu. Słowa Dumbledore'a zabrzmiały dwuznacznie. Mogły coś insynuować, ale być może nie kryły w sobie żadnego podtekstu. Jak wiele dyrektor się domyślał? I ile już o nich wiedział? A może od dawna nie było dla niego tajemnicą, co zaszło między nim a Draconem?  
Błyszczące oczy Dumbledore'a nie dały mu żadnej wyraźnej odpowiedzi.  
Harry powoli opuścił ręce. Dyrektor go sprowokował, wystawił na próbę. Nagle wszystko stało się absolutnie jasne.  
— Pan wcale nie zamierzał rezygnować z uratowania Dracona, prawda? — Nie był nawet w stanie się rozzłościć. Wydawało mu się, że sprawy musiały potoczyć się właśnie tą drogą. — Ani przez sekundę nie pomyślał pan, że on dobrowolnie powrócił na ciemną stronę.  
Stary czarodziej splótł spoczywające na kolanach dłonie.  
— Nie — odparł łagodnie, nie uchylając się przed wzrokiem Harry'ego.  
Potter głośno wypuścił powietrze. Spodziewał się właśnie takiej odpowiedzi. Przez moment poczuł się jak pionek na planszy, wystawiony na łaskę i niełaskę graczy, doskonale wiedząc, że kości decydujące o jego losie prawdopodobnie już dawno zostały rzucone.  
— W holu wejściowym dworu Malfoyów po raz pierwszy zajrzałem do czarnego zwierciadła — powiedział, a jego zaciśnięte usta utworzyły wąską kreskę. Nie wiedział do końca, dlaczego w ogóle wspominał o tym dyrektorowi. Może dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia, z kim jeszcze mógłby się podzielić tym doświadczeniem.  
— Naprawdę? — W głosie Dumbledore'a zabrzmiała ciekawość. Pochylił się lekko do przodu, patrząc na Harry'ego zwężonymi oczami. — I co w nim ujrzałeś?  
— Początkowo tylko siebie samego. — Doznanie tonięcia w czarnym jeziorze powróciło z całą wyrazistością. Uniósł głowę, napotykając wzrok starego czarodzieja. — Ale coś było inaczej niż zwykle. Na chwilę, zanim się odwróciłem, oczy mojego odbicia nie należały już do mnie. Być może tylko mi się wydawało. Ale przez sekundę miałem wrażenie, że były to oczy… Dracona.  
Dumbledore nie okazał zdziwienia. Wręcz przeciwnie. W jego minie pojawił się wyraz pewnej ulgi. Niespiesznie opadł na oparcie fotela, uśmiechając się subtelnie.  
— A co to, twoim zdaniem, może oznaczać?  
Harry zwlekał przez moment.  
— Załóżmy, że dobrze mi się zdawało — zaczął ostrożnie. — Załóżmy ponadto, że zwierciadło rzeczywiście pokazuje prawdę. — Wyraźnie czuł na sobie oczekujące spojrzenie Dumbledore'a. Nadal przepełniał go głęboki spokój, całkowicie wypierający rozpacz, której doznał w sypialni Narcyzy Malfoy. Prawie automatycznie wyprostował ramiona i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. — Jeśli to wszystko jest prawdą, to wychodzę z założenia, że Draconowi nic się nie stało i że ciągle jeszcze żyje.  
Z jakiejś przyczyny nie był w stanie spojrzeć Dumbledore'owi w oczy. Ogarnęło go przemożne pragnienie opuszczenia pokoju. Szybko skierował się ku drzwiom, otworzył je i wyszedł z gabinetu, nie czekając na odpowiedź dyrektora. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, iż obawiał się jakiejkolwiek formy skorygowania jego założenia.  
Stał już u szczytu krętych, magicznych schodów, gdy do jego uszu dotarł szept, sprawiający, że zadrżał od stóp do głów:  
— Być może znaczy to dużo więcej niż tylko to.

***

Stary mnich w ciemnym habicie, widniejący na portrecie tuż obok drzwi, obrzucił go ponurym spojrzeniem. Blask bijący z nieco zardzewiałej latarni słabo oświetlał jego wysuszone rysy.  
— Hasło? — zapytał skrzekliwym głosem, wykrzywiając usta, jakby właśnie ugryzł coś szczególnie kwaśnego.  
— Mandragora — odparł Harry niecierpliwie, na co mnich niechętnie zezwolił mu wejść do położonego nieco na uboczu pokoiku na wieży. Po kilku godzinach snu czuł się wprawdzie znacznie lepiej, ale nawet w stanie wypoczętym nigdy nie grzeszył zbytnią cierpliwością.  
Cele więzienne zwykły mieć inny wygląd, zdecydował po krótkich oględzinach pomieszczenia. Przyjemnie urządzony pokój prezentował oszałamiający widok na ośnieżone wzgórza i zamarznięte jezioro, co nie wywierało jednak wielkiego wrażenia na jego tymczasowej mieszkance. Pandora siedziała po turecku na łóżku, niechętnie kartkując jeden z podręczników. Zaplecione w ciężki warkocz włosy opadały jej na plecy, kojarząc się Harry'emu w nieprzyjemny sposób z czarnym wężem.  
Gdy go rozpoznała, przez sekundę w jej wzroku zamigotał strach, który jednak zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Doskonale kontrolowała wyraz swej twarzy.  
— Czego tu chcesz? — zapytała nieufnie, marszcząc czoło i zamykając książkę z trzaskiem.  
Zatrzymał się kilka kroków od niej.  
— Porozmawiać z tobą — odpowiedział spokojnie, nie spuszczając z niej z oczu ani na chwilę.  
— Nie wiem, o czym moglibyśmy rozmawiać — odezwała się po chwili, oddychając głośno. Z jej tonu biła lekka rezygnacja. — Profesor Dumbledore zdążył mnie już poinformować, że złapaliście mojego ojca. — Harry nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. Jej mina była zimna i twarda jak marmur. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jakie uczucia wzbudziło w niej zatrzymanie ojca. I czy w ogóle miała jakiekolwiek uczucia. — Co z nim zrobicie? — W jej głosie pojawił się nagle cień niepokoju. Możliwe, że jej twarz sprawiała dziecinne i niewinne wrażenie, ale oczy zdawały się zarejestrować już wszystkie okrucieństwa, które niesie ze sobą życie. Zdradzały wiek, do którego w istocie było jej jeszcze bardzo daleko.  
— Stanie przed sądem, a to, co zawinił, zostanie stwierdzone podczas procesu — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu czuł potrzebę, by ją uspokoić, choć z całej siły starał się temu oprzeć. — Co czeka na niego potem, w całości zależy od wyroku. — Pandora bawiła się paznokciami, ze wzrokiem twardo wbitym w podłogę. — Co z twoją matką? — Już dawno powinien był zadać to pytanie. Która matka pozwoliłaby użyć swego dziecka jako narzędzia do szpiegowania wroga?  
W jej nieobecnym spojrzeniu brakowało jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.  
— Od dawna nie żyje — odezwała się bez cienia emocji. — Wychowywali mnie głównie wuj i ciotka.  
Z pewnością istniały momenty, w których Harry życzył jej paskudnego losu. Teraz jednak nie był w stanie odżegnać ogarniającego go współczucia. Życie Pandory przypominało mu trochę jego własne dzieciństwo. Nie mogąc znaleźć właściwych słów odpowiedzi, pozwolił, by zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza.  
W końcu dziewczyna przerwała ją chrząknięciem.  
— Co się ze mną stanie? — zapytała nieco wyzywającym tonem, dość typowym dla czternastolatki, niezależnie od zaszłych wydarzeń. — Jak długo chcecie mnie jeszcze trzymać w tym paskudnym pokoju?  
— Co ci się w nim nie podoba? — Harry uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. — A może wolałaś miesiącami siedzieć w kieszeni ciemnej szaty i połykać robaki?  
Na chwilę zamarła w bezruchu, jedynie jej oczy zalśniły gniewem.  
— Na Boga, nie, to było prawdziwe piekło — wysyczała niebezpiecznie cicho. — Nie masz żadnego pojęcia o tym, co mówisz.  
— Nie mam pojęcia? — Najchętniej roześmiałby się histerycznie, zdołał się jednak z wysiłkiem opanować. — A kto postarał się o to, bym wylądował we własnym piekle? — Potworne wspomnienia po raz kolejny wydostały się na powierzchnię i musiał włożyć cały trud w to, by nim nie owładnęły. — Wierz mi, że mam doskonałe pojęcie o tym, jak może wyglądać piekło.  
Po raz pierwszy zauważył w jej wzroku coś na kształt zakłopotania, ledwo dostrzegalnego, ale niewątpliwie prawdziwego. Zamyśliła się, wykrzywiając usta.  
— Nienawidzisz mnie za to, prawda? — spytała spokojnie.  
— Nie, nie czuję do ciebie nienawiści — odparł chłodno, mrużąc oczy. — Jedynie ci współczuję. Współczuję dlatego, bo nie byłaś na tyle odważna, by obronić się przed układami, których najwyraźniej nie popierasz. — Dobrze wiedział, że jest dla niej niesprawiedliwy. Ale z jakiegoś powodu było mu to obojętne.  
Złość wykrzywiła jej rysy.  
— Niech ci się tylko nie zdaje, że to takie proste — rzuciła mu z wściekłością w twarz. Czy to agresja sprawiała, że głos tak mocno jej drżał? Czy też może coś innego? — Nie myśl sobie, że tak łatwo jest obrócić się przeciw całej swojej rodzinie.  
Było oczywiste, że miała rację. Fakt ten pogłębił tylko jego współczucie dla jej losu. Nie należała do grona tych, którzy nienawidzili czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia. Ideologia zwolenników Voldemorta nie weszła jej w krew. Po prostu urodziła się po niewłaściwej stronie.  
— Wracając do twojego pierwotnego pytania… — Uniósł głos, by zagłuszyć wybuch złości, która zaczęła się już powoli rozpraszać. — Profesor McGonagall potwierdziła dziś, że od jutra możesz znów zacząć uczęszczać na zajęcia w Hogwarcie. Wygląda na to, że nie stracili jeszcze co do ciebie nadziei. Wystarczy odrobina wychowania, a już zostaniesz skierowana na ten tor, co trzeba — dodał odrobinę wyniośle. — W jej jasnych oczach zamigotało coś dziwnego. Nie umiał określić, czy jego zapowiedź ją ucieszyła, czy też nie. Pomijając ucichły niedawno gniew, jej mimika nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego. Powoli potrząsnął głową. — Jesteś nieletnią czarownicą, więc nie zostaniesz oskarżona o szpiegostwo — kontynuował ze spokojem, pochylając się i wyciągając z cholewy wysokiego buta pięknie zdobiony sztylet. Dostał go w prezencie od Ginny, kiedyś, całe wieki temu. Ostre ostrze zalśniło w mdłym, zimowym słońcu. — Zanosi się na to, że wyjdziesz z całej sprawy bez szwanku. Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że mnie to nieco irytuje.  
W jej oczach rozbłysła panika, gdy zrobił krok w jej stronę. Potem kolejny. Spróbowała odsunąć się od niego na łóżku, ale było już za późno. Zanim zdążyła uciec, mocno złapał jej warkocz i przyłożył do niego nóż na linii karku. Jęknęła głucho. Ostrze bez trudu przecięło czarne sploty z cichym, szeleszczącym odgłosem.  
Zaskakująco ciężki warkocz spoczął w jego dłoni. Obcięte włosy wymknęły się ze zniszczonej fryzury, łagodnie otaczając szczupłą, nieskończenie bladą twarz Pandory.  
Drżała na całym ciele, nie mogąc w żaden sposób ukryć wstrząsu, który wywołał w niej jego czyn. Drobną ręka dotknęła odsłoniętego karku, nie dowierzając temu, co się stało. Z całej siły zaciskała szczęki, jakby za wszelką cenę pragnąc uniknąć rozpłakania się na głos z żalu po swych pięknych, utraconych włosach.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział ze swobodą, tak jakby nie stało się nic takiego i pomachał warkoczem. — Niestety, będzie mi potrzebny do przekonania kogoś o tym, że to, co mówię, mówię na serio. — Opuszczając pokój, skierował na nią ostatnie spojrzenie. Z jednej strony było mu jej szkoda, z drugiej zaś wiedział, że jego współczucie było ostatnią rzeczą, na którą zasługiwała. — Może przy okazji nauczę cię, jak zmusić je do szybkiego odrośnięcia — rzucił wielkodusznie, starając się wyzbyć z głosu wszelkiej ironii. — Chociaż całkiem nieźle ci w krótkich włosach.  
Wyszedł na korytarz z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Spokój nadal wypełniał mu wnętrze, zalewał go łagodnymi falami. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się długo zachować ten stan, nie był jednak pewien, czy naprawdę będzie potrafił.

***

Z każdym krokiem sprowadzającym go w podziemia Hogwartu robiło się coraz zimniej. Wcisnął zmarznięte ręce do kieszeni szaty, co niestety niewiele pomogło. Potężne mury o kilkumetrowej grubości zamykały w sobie chłód całych stuleci, który nie ustępował nawet podczas pełni lata.  
Miejsce odosobnienia, do którego dotarł, tym razem przypominało prawdziwą więzienną celę. Ciężkie kraty, odgradzające skąpe, brudne pomieszczenie od korytarza, były zaczarowane w ten sposób, by uniemożliwić ucieczkę. Harry rozpoznał to po drobnych, czerwonych iskierkach, przeskakujących z cichym sykiem pomiędzy prętami i nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co stałoby się z więźniem, gdyby ich dotknął.  
Zbliżywszy się, rozpoznał we wnętrzu celi Thomasa Avery'ego, który z prowokującą wręcz powolnością wystąpił z cienia wiekowych murów.  
Był szczupłym, niewysokim, niezbyt muskularnym mężczyzną. Wyglądał na dość wymizerowanego. Jego ciemne, przydługie włosy zwisały w poskręcanych kosmykach, zasłaniając mu twarz. Pani Pomfrey musiała pobieżnie opatrzyć ranę na jego policzku, nie lecząc jej jednak do końca.  
Miał charakterystyczne rysy, wąskie i twarde usta, sprawiające wrażenie, jakby nie znały uśmiechu. Dopiero w jego jasnobrązowych oczach Harry zdołał dostrzec cień podobieństwa do Pandory. Migotało w nich coś taksującego, rachującego.  
— Przyszedłeś tu, by mnie przesłuchać? — odezwał się śmierciożerca niskim, łagodnym, niemal pochlebnym głosem, tak bardzo niepasującym do twardego wyrazu ust.  
— Nie — odparł Harry równie miękko, z całej siły starając się utrzymać swobodę. Nie przychodziło mu to łatwo, Avery za bardzo przypominał mu o nocy w kapliczce, o przeżytej grozie, którą pragnął zapomnieć.  
— Bardzo rozsądnie z twojej strony. — Więzień uśmiechnął się lekko, ale w mało przyjemny sposób, odzwierciedlający całe zło, do którego był zdolny. — I tak nie udałoby się wam wyciągnąć ze mnie żadnych istotnych informacji. Wasze cenne Veritaserum jest w moim przypadku bezskuteczne.  
Jego otwarcie okazywany spokój wydał się Harry'emu dziwny. Czyżby nie wiedział, co stało się z jego córką? A może tylko nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości?  
— Jestem tutaj nie po to, by cię przesłuchać, ale po to, by ci zagrozić. — W tym zdaniu zawarł cały chłód, na jaki było go w tej chwili stać.  
Avery w zaskoczeniu zmarszczył czoło, a po chwili roześmiał się pod nosem. Nie zabrzmiało to jednak wesoło, raczej z odrobiną obawy, choć najwyraźniej robił wszystko, by jej nie okazać.  
— A niby czym chcesz mi zagrozić? — zapytał, podchodząc do krat tak blisko, jak pozwalał na to nałożony na nie czar. Jego szacujące spojrzenie powędrowało w dół sylwetki Harry'ego. — Masz zamiar się na mnie zemścić? Odwrócić role? Zrobić mi to samo, co tobie zrobiono w kapliczce?  
Śmierciożerca rozkoszował się przypominaniem mu o tym wydarzeniu, o straszliwym upokorzeniu, przez które przeszedł. Harry wyraźnie widział to w jego oczach. Niełatwo było mu zachować panowanie nad sobą. Głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza.  
— Lepiej nie wychylaj się za bardzo, Avery — odezwał się z wymuszonym spokojem. — Mamy tu twoją córkę.  
Ciemnowłosy więzień drgnął lekko.  
— Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy nie blefujesz? — zapytał, marszcząc czoło i mrużąc oczy. Brzmiał jednak dużo mniej pewnie niż parę chwil wcześniej.  
Kąciki ust Harry'ego drgnęły lekko. Nie zamierzał reagować na ten zarzut, koncentrując się na właściwej odpowiedzi.  
— Pandora jest całkiem ładną dziewczyną, wiesz — napomknął jakby mimochodem, z pełną świadomością używając jej imienia. — Ta delikatna skóra. I te zmysłowe usta. — Prowokująco zwilżył wargi językiem. — Nawet nie będę się musiał za bardzo przezwyciężać, by ją zgwałcić. Powiedzmy, że w ramach osobistego rewanżu. Jak myślisz, czy będzie się bardzo broniła? A może już od dawna jest przyzwyczajona do rozkładania nóg przed pachołkami Voldemorta?  
Widział, jak twarz Avery'ego zmieniła barwę: początkowo blada niczym kreda, zaczerwieniła się mocno na chwilę przed tym, jak gniew wylał się z niego gwałtowną falą.  
— Ty nędzny draniu! — wrzasnął rozdygotanym głosem. — Jeśli tylko jej dotkniesz, zabiję cię własnymi rękami! Rozumiesz? Zabiję cię!  
Harry zrozumiał, że Dumbledore miał rację. Że ci stojący po mrocznej stronie także potrafili kochać. Przez chwilę Avery zdawał się tracić zmysły. Bezsilna furia przyćmiła wszystko, co znajdowało się wokół niego. Z wściekłością uderzył pięściami o żelazne pręty celi.  
Zaklęcie wyzwoliło się w ułamku sekundy. Czerwona błyskawica targnęła ciałem więźnia, wstrząsając nim przez kilka chwil i każąc mu zataczać się od ściany do ściany. Bezradnie uniósł ramiona, jakby chciał odpędzić urok, przed którym uciec nie można. Skóra dymiła mu w miejscach, gdzie jego ręce zetknęły się z kratami. Ból musiał być nieznośny, lecz śmierciożerca zdawał się go nie odczuwać.  
— Zapominasz, po której stronie krat się znajdujesz — zauważył Harry cynicznie, podchodząc możliwie blisko do prętów. — Nie masz najmniejszej szansy powstrzymać mnie przed tym, co zamierzam zrobić. Chyba że okażesz gotowość do współpracy.  
— Czego ode mnie chcesz, do cholery jasnej? — wysyczał Avery łamiącym się głosem. Zgięty w pół, trząsł się na całym ciele. — Mam pełzać na kolanach, przepraszając cię za to, że przyglądałem się, jak ktoś cię pieprzył?  
Harry poczuł wrzącą złość. Spróbował zmusić się do dalszego spokojnego oddychania, nie pozwalając gniewowi przejąć kontroli nad sytuacją. Myśl o Draconie przyniosła mu nareszcie konieczną siłę woli.  
— Chcę znać położenie waszej kwatery głównej wraz z informacją o dostępie do niej — wydusił zza zaciśniętych zębów. Mimo panującego zimna czuł na czole krople potu.  
Na krótką chwilę ogarnęła go pokusa zapytania o Dracona, o to, czy Avery go widział, czy rzeczywiście powrócił na ciemną stronę. Nie odważył się jednak. Być może Draconowi udało się zachować kamuflaż. W tym wypadku byłoby lepiej, gdyby nikt nie wiedział o jego potajemnych powiązaniach z Zakonem.  
Avery mrugał nieustannie. Zaklęcie musiało uszkodzić część jego nerwów.  
— Długo sobie na to poczekasz — wymamrotał niewyraźnie, przywołując nawet na twarz coś w rodzaju podstępnego grymasu.  
— Nie ma sprawy — odrzekł Harry swobodnie, wzruszając ramionami. — Sam tego chciałeś. — Sięgnął do kieszeni szaty po warkocz Pandory i cisnął nim przez pręty do brudnego wnętrza celi. — Teraz dostaniesz tylko włosy. Następnym razem, gdy tu przyjdę, by poprosić cię o informację, przyniosę ze sobą jej palec. Od ręki albo od nogi. Zapytam ją najpierw, z czego łatwiej przyjdzie jej zrezygnować.  
Odwrócił się udając, że zamierza opuścić loch. Nie uszedł daleko.  
— Zaczekaj! — Głos, który go powstrzymał, brzmiał dziwnie wysoko i histerycznie. — Stój, ty przeklęty łotrze!  
Harry zwrócił się ku więźniowi, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Avery schylił się i podniósł długi, czarny warkocz, niemal pieszczotliwie gładząc martwe włosy. W jego wnętrzu musiała toczyć się burzliwa walka. Harry nie musiał patrzeć mu w twarz, by się tego domyśleć.  
— Już raz poświęciłeś córkę Czarnemu Panu — odezwał się łagodnie. — Powiedziała mi, że było to dla niej piekłem. Naprawdę jesteś gotów poświęcić ją kolejny raz?  
Przez kilka sekund panowała napięta cisza. Gdy śmierciożerca wreszcie uniósł głowę, pozwalając Harry'emu spojrzeć sobie w oczy, widniał w nich jedynie ból.  
— Będę współpracował — stwierdził zwięźle. Zabrzmiało to jak kapitulacja.  
Harry był doskonale przygotowany. Skrawek papieru i zwykły, mugolski długopis czekały w pogotowiu w kieszeni jego szaty.  
— Lepiej nie opowiadaj mi bajek — zagroził Avery'emu. — Pamiętaj, że to córka zapłaci za twoje kłamstwa.  
Avery zazgrzytał zębami i westchnął z rezygnacją.  
Przez kolejne dziesięć minut Harry nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. W skupieniu słuchał objaśnień śmierciożercy i sumiennie notował koordynaty, opisy dojścia i hasła.  
— Te dane niewiele ci dadzą — skonkludował Avery zmęczonym tonem. — Nie uda ci się wejść tam z całą armią. Twoi ludzie zginą, zanim tylko dostaną się w pobliże kryjówki. Chyba nie myślałeś, że możesz zwyczajnie zapukać do drzwi i wprosić się na herbatkę? — Ochrypły śmiech przeszedł w żałosny atak kaszlu.  
Harry zdecydował, że Avery nie cechował się zbytnim sprytem. A przynajmniej nie wykazał go na tyle, by wziąć pod uwagę wszystkie możliwości, nawet te najbardziej absurdalne.  
Błyskawicznym ruchem sięgnął przez pręty, wyrywając kępkę włosów z głowy więźnia. Avery krzyknął z bólu i zaskoczenia. Zanim jednak zdążył schwycić Harry'ego za przedramię, ten już dawno wycofał dłoń.  
W spokoju wydobył małą, plastykową torebkę, pieczołowicie wkładając włosy do jej wnętrza.  
— Myślę, że na pewno otworzą, jeśli to _ty_ będziesz stał pod drzwiami — odparł, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem na widok rozszerzających się z przerażenia oczu śmierciożercy.  
— Ten trik ci się nie uda — wydyszał. W jego wzroku widniała autentyczna panika. Najwyraźniej dotarło do niego, że ostatecznie przegrał rozgrywkę.  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
— Nie przewidzą tego — powiedział cicho. — Żaden z nich nie będzie się liczył z moim powrotem.

**Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego siódmego**


	28. Chapter 28

_Widzisz wszystko, widzisz każdy szczegół, __  
__znasz całe moje światło i kochasz moją ciemność. __  
__Wynajdujesz wszystko, co mnie zawstydza, __  
__nie ma żadnej rzeczy, której byś nie poznał. __  
__I mimo tego ciągle tu jesteś._  
(Alanis Morissette, „Everything")

**Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy**

_Nadejdzie chwila, w której będę musiał się przyznać, __  
__że jestem gotów sprzedać duszę diabłu, __  
__byłebyś tylko wrócił do mnie cały i zdrowy._

Widok, który ujrzał, z jakiegoś powodu wprawił Zabiniego w rozbawienie.  
Ginny siedziała na ławie przed płonącym kominkiem, pochylona nad stosem starych egzemplarzy „Proroka", kartkując je beznamiętnie. Włosy związała w wysoki koński ogon. Choć do wiosny było jeszcze daleko, całe tuziny piegów pokrywały bladą skórę na jej odsłoniętym karku.  
Blaise wahał się przez moment, zanim delikatnie położył obie ręce na jej ramionach. Nie drgnęła, co oznaczało, że już dawno wyczuła jego obecność.  
— Nadal tak bardzo lubisz zachodzić mnie po cichu od tyłu? — zapytała z subtelną drwiną, a kąciki jej ust zadygotały wesoło. Gazeta, którą trzymała w dłoni, zatoczyła łuk, lądując w trzaskającym ogniu, żarłocznie pochłaniającym suchy papier.  
Przykucnął obok niej bezszelestnie.  
— Dziś lubię to szczególnie — szepnął, cały uśmiechnięty, niby przypadkiem muskając ustami płatek jej ucha. Poczuł, jak zadrżała pod jego dotykiem. — Co tu robisz? Odprawiasz okultystyczne rytuały z ogniem?  
Wzruszyła ramionami, zwracając ku niemu górną połowę ciała.  
— Nie, próbuję tylko zająć czymś uwagę. Bezskutecznie — wyznała wreszcie i zacisnęła wargi. W jej oczach widniała troska. — Harry na pewno nie da się przekonać do porzucenia tego wariackiego planu, mam rację?  
Wykrzywił usta w zamyśleniu, automatycznie sięgając po drobną, spoczywającą swobodnie na kolanach dłoń Ginny.  
— Z pewnością nie znam go tak dobrze jak ty — zauważył. — Ale, na ile potrafię go ocenić, to nie, nie zrezygnuje.  
— I co zrobimy? — Ginny zmarszczyła czoło.  
— A jak myślisz? — Blaise uniósł brew. — Oczywiście pójdziemy razem z nim.  
Zmrużonymi oczami wpartywała się w jego twarz, jakby chcąc w niej coś odnaleźć.  
— Nie sprawiał wrażenia, że chce, abyśmy z nim poszli.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko i złożył delikatny pocałunek na zimnej ręce dziewczyny.  
— A my nie sprawiamy wrażenia takich, którzy spytają go o zdanie.

XXX

Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz widział Thomasa Avery'ego. Osiem, może dziewięć lat. Śmierciożerca zdążył się mocno postarzeć. Liczne siwe pasma przecinały jego ciemne włosy. W jasnych oczach migotał cień niepewności, który zdawał się w ogóle do niego nie pasować.  
Blaise cicho wypuścił powietrze przez nos.  
— Upierasz się więc przy swoim zamiarze. — Nie zabrzmiało to jak pytanie, lecz jak stwierdzenie. — Dlaczego już teraz zażyłeś eliksir wielosokowy?  
Harry niespiesznie odwrócił się do wysokiego lustra na ścianie i krytycznym wzrokiem zmierzył widoczne w nim odbicie.  
— Chcę mieć dosyć czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do tego ciała — wyjaśnił powoli, krzywiąc twarz. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś pogardliwego.  
Na kilka sekund między nimi zapanowała cisza. Uważny wzrok Zabiniego powędrował wzdłuż szczupłej sylwetki Avery'ego.  
— Jak ci się udało go w ogóle przekonać, żeby zdradził położenie kryjówki? — odezwał się po chwili, z trudem ukrywając ciekawość. Dumbledore poskąpił im bliższych szczegółów w trakcie niedawnej kolacji.  
Były Gryfon zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. Z jakiejś przyczyny odpowiedź nie przychodziła mu łatwo.  
— Zagroziłem, że skrzywdzę Pandorę.  
Wyznanie to zaskoczyło Blaise'a w dziwny sposób: odkryło bowiem przed nim zimnego, wyrachowanego Harry'ego, którego do tej pory nie znał.  
— A zrobiłbyś to, gdyby nadal milczał?  
Harry obrócił się ku niemu gwałtownie. Jego oczy rozbłysły gniewem.  
— Naprawdę ci się wydaje, że byłbym do tego zdolny? Do cholery, Zabini, zazwyczaj należę do tych dobrych!  
Blaise z wysiłkiem powstrzymał cisnący mu się na usta uśmieszek.  
— Jeśli chodzi o tych złych, to zwykle można założyć, że to, co robią, przeważnie bywa tak samo złe — wyjaśnił rozbawionym tonem. — To ci dobrzy bywają nieobliczalni.  
— Czy to właśnie z tego powodu nie umiałeś opowiedzieć się po żadnej ze stron? — Niski głos aurora, nie będący jego własnym, brzmiał jadowicie.  
Tym razem nie udało mu się stłumić uśmiechu.  
— Od zawsze preferowałem miejsce pomiędzy krzesłami — odparł swobodnie, mierząc wzrokiem twarz Avery'ego, oszpeconą raną na lewym policzku. — Kto właściwie zdradził ciemnej stronie informacje uzyskane w ministerstwie? I, przede wszystkim, jak?  
Harry przeszedł nieco sztywnym krokiem do okna i wyjrzał w rozciągający się za nim mętny mrok.  
— Pandora była szpiegiem — zaczął cicho, delikatnie przesuwając palcami po parapecie z ciemnego marmuru. — Dedalusowi nie udało się przejrzeć jej kamuflażu. Przez cały czas nosił ją tam i z powrotem między swoim domem a ministerstwem. Mieszkał na wsi, w Essex. Pandora musiała wymykać się nocą z jego mieszkania i spotykać w gdzieś w pobliżu z ojcem, który następnie przekazywał zdobyte wiadomości Voldemortowi. — Spojrzał na Blaise'a przenikliwie. — Ostatniej nocy Avery czekał na Pandorę w ogrodzie Dedalusa. Dlatego wpadł prosto w zasadzkę Dumbledore'a, Remusa i Hestii.  
Zabini patrzył na niego w milczeniu przez dłuższy czas. Niezwykłe było oglądanie tylu różnych emocji, odbijających się w oczach Avery'ego. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę uświadomił sobie, co to wszystko musiało znaczyć dla Harry'ego. Pandora i Avery zdradzili go, przyczyniając się do tego, że został złapany, poddany torturom i zgwałcony. Jak mógł czuć się teraz, gdy ujęto sprawców tych zdarzeń?  
Wykonał niejasny gest dłonią, odnoszący się do wszystkiego: zniknięcia Dracona, planu Harry'ego, eliksiru wielosokowego.  
— Robisz to tylko z zemsty? — zapytał głosem dziwnie beznamiętnym.  
Młody auror parsknął pod nosem. Długie, ciemne pasmo włosów Avery'ego opadło mu na czoło. Ponownie odwrócił się do lustra i zapatrzył w obcą twarz.  
— Myślałem, że poczuję satysfakcję, gdy zobaczę strach i mękę w ich oczach. — Słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez usta. Zaciśnięte szczęki uwydatniły zarys kości. — Albo i ulgę. Być może tryumf. Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Nie czułem zupełnie niczego. — Jego lustrzane odbicie wbiło wzrok w oczy Blaise'a. — Jeśli tam pójdę, to zrobię to tylko dla Dracona. — Potrząsnął głową, dziwnie spięty, tak jakby to nagłe wyznanie sprawiało mu trudność.  
Słowa Harry'ego trafiły Zabiniego silniej, niż chciałby się do tego przyznać. Nawet jeśli nie byli przyjaciółmi i pewnie nigdy nimi nie zostaną, nie potrafił obronić się przed ogarniającą go falą lekkiej sympatii. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co robi, zbliżył się do Pottera, łagodnie dotykając pięścią jego pleców.  
— Trzymaj się możliwie prosto — mruknął, analizując postawę Harry'ego spod przymrużonych powiek, odruchowo naciskając mu na kręgosłup. — A przede wszystkim głowę. Avery nigdy nie spuszcza wzroku, chyba że staje przed samym Czarnym Panem. — Niespiesznie cofnął się o krok, nie zdejmując spojrzenia z aurora. — Nie zna współczucia ani litości. Miejsce, w które go trafiłeś, jest przypuszczalnie jedynym podatnym na zranienie. — Zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu, wyszkując w pamięci kolejnych, ważnych szczegółów. — Swego czasu miał słabość do Narcyzy Malfoy. Wielbił ją i nie ukrywał tego faktu. Możliwe, że uda ci się dzięki temu łatwiej do niej dotrzeć.  
Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzały się coraz bardziej, w miarę tego, jak Blaise kontynuował.  
— Znasz Avery'ego? — zapytał, wstrzymując oddech.  
Zabini westchnął i lekko wzruszył ramionami.  
— Był jednym z tych, którzy uniknęli Azkabanu po upadku Voldemorta, ponieważ udało im się przekonać Wizengamot, że działali pod wpływem Imperiusa. Przez jakiś czas miał sporo do czynienia z moim ojcem, robili razem interesy. Bywał u nas często. Ale uwierz mi, nigdy nie nazwałbym jego towarzystwa miłym. — Rysy Harry'ego stwardniały na dźwięk ostatnich słów. Blaise'owi nietrudno było wyobrazić sobie, co działo się w jego głowie. Zacisnął usta. — Uważaj na siebie i wyciągnij stamtąd Dracona w jednym kawałku — powiedział stanowczym tonem. — Nawet jeśli szanse powodzenia stoją jeden do tysiąca. Zadbamy o to, byście mieli wolną drogę odwrotu.  
Potter wpatrzył się w podłogę, najwyraźniej zbyt otępiały, by zaprotestować.  
— Dlaczego to robisz? — zapytał. — Dlaczego nam pomagasz?  
Spodziewał się tego pytania, dlatego z łatwościł udzielił Harry'emu odpowiedzi.  
— Gdy znajdziesz się już w tym gnieździe węży, to wtedy każde z nas będzie miało tam przynajmniej jedną osobę, na której mu bardzo zależy — wytłumaczył łagodnie. — A ja nie stanowię wyjątku. Poza tym z pewnością nie chcę patrzeć na łzy Ginny. — Czuł na plecach pałający wzrok Harry'ego, gdy, odwróciwszy się, podążył do drzwi. Na progu ostatni raz spojrzał za siebie. — Powodzenia — powiedział zwięźle. A potem dodał coś, co przyszło mu nieskończenie ciężko: — Jesteś odważnym facetem, Potter.

XXX

Już w drodze do kryjówki śmierciożerców Harry zrozumiał, że będzie musiał zostawić za sobą wszystko, co wydarzyło się do tej pory. Niespodziewaną i pomocną rozmowę z Blaise'em. Ostatnie wskazówki Dumbledore'a. Obawę o aurorów, którzy podążali za nim, niewidoczni i bezszelestni. A głównie to, że jego przekonanie o chęci zemsty było zupełnie pozbawione sensu. Ponieważ nic, absolutnie nic nie mogło zrekompensować tego, co mu zrobiono.  
Zamknął oczy, próbując skoncentrować się na tym, czego naczył się przygotowując do zawodu aurora. Zachować zimną krew. Nie dopuścić, żeby strach przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją.  
Informacje, których udzielił Avery, zapadły mu głęboko w pamięć. Jeden niewłaściwy krok, jednen cień niepewności mógł go zdradzić, odesłać z powrotem do piekła, o którym tak bardzo pragnął zapomnieć.  
Miękki, bagienny grunt ugiął się jak gąbka pod jego stopami, gdy towarzyszący zwykle aportacji nacisk na ciało nareszcie ustąpił. Harry zacisnął szczelniej pelerynę-niewidkę na ramionach. Porywisty wiatr znad Atlantyku był niezwykle ciepły jak na tę porę roku. Z pełną świadomością wybrał miejsce położone w pewnym oddaleniu od podanych przez Avery'ego koordynat. Wolał najpierw rozejrzeć się po okolicy, zanim ujrzy go ktokolwiek z wrogiego obozu.  
Jego oczy przez kilka minut przyzwyczajały się do rzekomo nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Srebrzysty księżyc na niemal bezchmurnym niebie stanowił jedyne źródło światła. Rozpoznał majaczące na horyzoncie kształty jako zarysy szkockich wzgórz. Niedaleko, gdzieś za nim, ukrywali się Ginny, Blaise i inni aurorzy. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby ich zobaczyć: Dumbledore dał z siebie wszystko, jeśli chodzi o czary kamuflujące. Ale wyczuwał ich obecność. Ich bliskość dodawała mu otuchy.  
Prastare ruiny zamku Urquhart odznaczały się w mroku ciemnym konturem. W pogodne, letnie dni roiło się tu zwykle od mugolskich turystów z całego świata, lecz w wietrzne noce, takie jak ta, to tajemnicze miejsce sprawiało wrażenie wymarłego.  
Jezioro Loch Ness było lekko wzburzone. Drobne fale uderzały z cichym pluskiem o kamienny brzeg. Rozrzedzona, upiorna mgła wisiała nad powierzchnią wody. Świadomość bezdennej głębi, którą kryło w sobie jezioro, wywołała nieprzyjemny dreszcz na skórze Harry'ego.  
Kolejny łyk eliksiru wielosokowego, chroniący go przed zbyt szybkim powrotem do własnej postaci. Jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech. Ostatnie spojrzenie na ciągle cichy Mroczny Znak na lewym przedramieniu. Energicznym ruchem zrzucił z siebie pelerynę, wystawiając się na widok niewidocznych obserwatorów. Czuł niemal wdzięczność za tradycyjny strój śmierciożerców: czarne okrycie otulało go całkowicie, pozwalając mu stopić się z ciemnością.  
Nie okazać lęku. Żadnej niepewności. Nieustannie powtarzał to sobie w myślach jak mantrę. Zdecydowanym krokiem przemierzył niewielki mostek, stając wreszcie na terenie spustoszonej przed całymi stuleciami twierdzy.  
Doskonale pamiętał wskazówki, których udzielił mu Blaise. Wysunął podbródek i wyprostował ramiona, zwracając się jednocześnie w lewo i bez wahania maszerując w stronę wieży. Wiatr gwizdał wśród starych ruin, szarpiąc połami jego peleryny. Wędrówka nie trwała długo. Skupiał się na tym, by nie potknąć się w ciemnościach o rozsypane dokoła pozostałości owarowania.  
Gdy dotarł pod wieżę, jego oczom ukazało się stromo opadające zbocze, nie będące najłatwiejszą drogą prowadzącą nad jezioro. Wysokie ogrodzenie nie stanowiło dla niego większej przeszkody. Proste, skuteczne zaklęcie pomogło mu uniknąć poślizgnięcia się na wilgotnej skale, gdy podążając za wskazówkami Avery'ego z wysiłkiem pokonał kilka metrów stromizny dzielącej go od brzegu. Nawet z magicznym wsparciem nie poszło mu łatwo. Gdy wreszcie osiągnął cel, na jego czole mimo zimna perliły się krople potu.  
Szybko odnalazł płaski, biały kamień, leżący na płyciźnie niedaleko brzegu. Okiem wyćwiczonym w dostrzeganiu szczegółów zarejestrował wyrytą na jego powierzchni ludzką czaszkę. Z walącym sercem wszedł na niego i powoli pochylił się nad niespokojną taflą wody. Śmiała fala zalała mu buty, nie przejął się jednak tym faktem.  
— _Nosce te ipsum_. — Wiatr niemal zagłuszył cicho wyszeptane słowa. Dzięki Avery'emu znał ich znaczenie. _Rozpoznaj siebie samego_.  
Twarz, nie będąca jego własną, odbiła się w tafli wody. Początkowo wszystko zastygło w spokoju, nawet wicher na chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Raptem ziemia się zatrzęsła, jakby ktoś walił w olbrzymi bęben gdzieś głęboko pod jej powierzchnią. Coś, co znajdowało się w jeziorze, zdawało się go obserwować, oceniając każdy skrawek jego ciała. Harry odpowiedział nieruchomym spojrzeniem, nie ważąc się nawet mrugnąć. A potem, nagle, grunt zapadł mu się pod nogami.  
Opadanie w czarną otchłań jeziora wydawało się nie mieć końca. Ściana mrocznej wody wirowała wokół niego niczym ogromny lej, nie dotykając go jednak. Miał wrażenie, że znajduje się w samym centrum olbrzymiego tornada, z tą różnicą, że to wciągało go w dół zamiast unosić w górę. Łomot bębnów narastał, wdzierając mu się boleśnie do uszu.  
O wiele za późno dostrzegł zbliżające się w niezwykłym tempie dno. Uderzenie było tak mocne, że wyparło mu z płuc całe powietrze. A potem świat wokół niego rozpłynął się w ciemności.

XXX

— Avery, do diabła, ocknij się wreszcie!  
Avery? Dlaczego ktoś mówi do niego „Avery"?  
Nieznajomy głos brzmiał dziwnie głucho, docierając do jego świadomości jak przez warstwę waty. Z jakiegoś powodu leżał na podłodze, zimnej, twardej i mokrej. Ktoś złapał go za ramiona i potrząsał nim brutalnie. Chłodna dłoń klasnęła go lekko w twarz. Rozgniewany, otworzył oczy, zastygając w tej samej chwili w bezruchu.  
Natychmiast rozpoznał schylonego nad nim mężczyznę o ciemnoblond włosach, zapadniętych policzkach i krzywym nosie. Timothy Nott. Śmierciożerca z najwęższego kręgu Voldemorta.  
W pierwszym momencie chciał się odruchowo cofnąć. Powstrzymał go przed tym nie tylko ból w kościach. Dochodził do tego dziwny wyraz w oczach Notta. Strach? A może troska?  
Wspomnienie wróciło w ułamku sekundy. Wypił eliksir wielosokowy! A teraz znajdował się w kryjówce śmierciożerców. W mgnieniu oka napiął wszystkie mięśnie.  
— Myśleliśmy, że już po tobie, człowieku. — W miękkim głosie Notta pobrzmiewała nieskrywana ulga. Trochę niezgrabnie poklepał ramię Harry'ego. — Dlaczego wczoraj w nocy nie wróciłeś od razu? Oberwałeś jakimś zaklęciem?  
Pełen niepokoju wzrok śmierciożercy prześliznął się po jego okrytym peleryną ciele. Wtedy Harry nareszcie zrozumiał. Nott i Avery byli przyjaciółmi.  
— Tak, do cholery — odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, usiłując podnieść się na nogi. — O mało co mnie nie dostali. Udało mi się zwiać w ostatniej chwili. Musiałem się gdzieś ukryć. — Poczuł nagły zawrót głowy, a gdy Nott pomagał mu stanąć prosto, przed oczami zamigotały mu jasne plamki. — Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? — wymamrotał niewyraźnie.  
— Tylko parę minut — odrzekł Nott powoli, nie puszczając jego ramienia. — Ilu ich było? Widziałeś wśród nich Dumbledore'a?  
— Trzech, łącznie z nim — mruknął Harry zgodnie z prawdą. Starał się zachować możliwie nieruchomy wyraz twarzy, który widział u Avery'ego. — Myślę, że złapali Pandorę.  
Zobaczył, jak oczy Notta rozwierają się z przerażenia. Chwilę później w jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się współczucie.  
— Chodź — powiedział cicho. — Znajdźmy kogoś, kto cię opatrzy.  
Nott poprowadził go bezkresnym labiryntem ciemnych korytarzy. Ich skalny sufit był w niektórych miejscach tak niski, że bezwiednie wciągał głowę w ramiona. Wszędzie wyczuwało się obecność wody, nieustannie kapiącej ze ścian, zbierającej się w wijące strumyczki na ziemi. Harry przypuszczał, że musieli znajdować się głęboko pod dnem jeziora. Lata spędzone w komórce pod schodami u Dursleyów sprawiły, że praktycznie nie znał klaustrofobii. Ale tutaj, z tyloma tonami wody nad głową, pochłonęło go wrażenie duszącej ciasnoty, pozbawiając swobody oddychania.  
Nie wiedział dokładnie, co czekało na niego tu, na dole. Nie miał też pojęcia, kogo przyjdzie mu spotkać. Nie wyczuwał obecności Voldemorta, Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu zachowywał się zupełnie spokojnie. Po drodze nie natrafili na nikogo. Z wolna ogarniały go wątpliwości, czy na pewno dostał się do właściwej kryjówki, ale gdy wreszcie osiągnęli cel, Harry zapomniał o wszystkich dręczących go obawach.  
Jego pierwszym wrażeniem był ogrom hali. Dopiero po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się zauważył jej niezwykłość.  
Podstawę konstrukcji stanowił krzyż. Do podtrzymania wysokiego stropu potrzebne były całe tuziny masywnych kolumn. Każdą z nich zdobiło mnóstwo złotych płytek. Strzeliste, gotyckie okna o kolorowych szybach wpuszczały do wewnątrz magiczne światło, kładące się barwnymi plamami na kamiennej posadzce. Cenne olejne malowidła na ścianach przedstawiały motywy chrześcijańskie: ukrzyżowanie Jezusa, Maryję z dzieciątkiem na kolanach, apostołów przy Ostatniej Wieczerzy. Bezpośrednio nad nawą poprzeczną wznosiła się gigantyczna kopuła. Hala była wnętrzem katedry. Olbrzymiej, podwodnej katedry. Niemal bojaźliwy dreszcz przeszył Harry'ego na wskroś.  
Nigdy nie był szczególnie religijny. Jednak fakt, że Voldemort stawiał się na równi z bogiem, sprawił, że zrobiło mu się zimno.  
Przy ławie stojącej na podwyższeniu przed ołtarzem siedziało trzech innych śmierciożerców, pochłoniętych grą w karty. W przeciągu kilku chwil zidentyfikował ich jako Jugsona, Traversa i Mulcibera. Gdy rozpoznali, kto się do nich zbliża, zdziwieni podnieśli się z krzeseł.  
— Avery! — Głos Jugsona zabrzmiał głośno i dudniąco. Akustyka wnętrza katedry zapierała dech w piersiach. — Naprawdę udało ci się uciec? — Zmierzył Harry'ego zaciekawionym spojrzeniem swych zimnych oczu.  
— Z największym trudem — powiedział Harry z wysiłkiem, prostując sylwetkę. Poczucie zagrożenia, wiszące w powietrzu, było wręcz namacalne.  
Timothy Nott rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie z ukosa.  
— Nieźle oberwał — wyjaśnił Jugsonowi i reszcie. — W dodatku wydaje mu się, że Pandora wpadła w ich łapy.  
Harry ujrzał, jak miny śmierciożerców zastygły. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Mulciber odchrząknął.  
— Dołohow wróci niebawem — poinformował nieco sztywnym tonem. — Nikt nie zna przeciwzaklęć lepiej od niego. Do tego czasu możemy zająć się tylko twoimi powierzchownymi ranami. — Gestem dłoni wskazał skaleczenie na twarzy Harry'ego, które po upadku na dno kryjówki znów zaczęło krwawić. — A co do Pandory, to na pewno sobie poradzi, to sprytna dziewczyna. Może udało jej się nawet gdzieś ukryć. — Lekko wzruszył ramionami z miną wyraźnie mówiącą, że bez Dołohowa u boku nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie z sytuacją.  
Harry poczuł narastającą wściekłość. To było wszystko, co Mulciber miał do powiedzenia w kwestii zaginięcia dziewczyny? Nikt nie zamierzał wszczynać żadnych poszukiwań?  
Travers zdawał się odpowiednio interpretować emocje malujące się na twarzy Harry'ego.  
— Niepotrzebnie trafiliśmy tego starego czarodzieja — wymamrotał, rzucając Mulciberowi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. — Jeśli on już nie żyje, to praktycznie wystawiliśmy im Pandorę na tacy.  
— Zamknij się — zganił go siwowłosy śmierciożerca ze złością, na co Travers zadrżał gwałtownie. — Rookwood nie zamierzał go zabić. Po prostu za bardzo zbliżyli się do naszej kryjówki. Musieliśmy dać im nauczkę.  
Wypowiedziawszy te słowa, uznał rozmowę za zakończoną. Z czołem przeciętym zmarszczkami gniewu powoli zwrócił się z powrotem ku ławie, podnosząc odłożone na jej blat karty.  
To, że Rookwood okazał się mordercą Dedalusa, absolutnie nie zaskoczyło Harry'ego. Jedynym, co czuł, był ból. Ból po zupełnie niepotrzebnej stracie.  
Nott trącił go łagodnie łokciem w bok.  
— Zaprowadzę cię do Malfoya — powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Na pewno będzie miał coś na oczyszczenie skaleczenia.  
Dwa zupełnie zwyczajne zdania. Ale samo nazwisko Malfoy wystarczyło, żeby serce zaczęło walić Harry'emu jak oszalałe.

XXX

Pomieszczenie, do którego zabrał go Nott, było niewielkie i pozbawione okien. W jednym z jego rogów dymił kociołek, pod którym palił się mały ogień. Powietrze przepełniała miła woń świeżych ziół. Przy stole siedział cały i zdrowy, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, jasnowłosy mężczyzna w płaszczu śmierciożercy, w skupieniu obierający korzenie złotogłowiu. Harry'emu zrobiło się słabo z ulgi i radości.  
Nott rzucił mu na pożegnanie krzywy uśmieszek i wyszedł, zostawiając go z Draconem sam na sam.  
Malfoy uniósł głowę dopiero wtedy, gdy za Nottem zamknęły się drzwi. Był to całkowicie inny Draco niż ten, którego Harry zostawił śpiącego samotnie na sofie w jego mieszkaniu. Mina byłego Ślizgona emanowała chłodem i arogancją, a jego oczy sprawiały wrażenie twardych i nieobecnych. Trochę jak u tego Dracona, którego znał z czasów szkolnych.  
— Więc nadal żyjesz? — odezwał się Malfoy, unosząc brwi. Jego głos brzmiał zupełnie obojętnie.  
Niełatwo było Harry'emu przypomnieć sobie, że grał jedynie rolę, że Draco nie widział w nim jego samego, lecz tylko Avery'ego.  
— Na to wygląda — odparł swobodnie i nie czekając na zaproszenie usiadł na wolnym krześle, wskazując ranę na policzku. — Nawet jeśli mój powrót niezbyt cię cieszy, to czy mógłbyś mnie trochę opatrzyć?  
Draco patrzył na niego w milczeniu. Przez kilka sekund na jego twarzy malowała się czysta niechęć, ale po chwili, jakby kierowany wewnętrznym przymusem, uniósł się z miejsca, udowadniając tym samym Harry'emu, że nie powrócił tu z własnej woli. Mieli go pod kontrolą. Nie istniały ku temu żadne wątpliwości.  
Ruchy Malfoya były spokojne i pełne skupienia, gdy wyciągał z szafki małą, brązową buteleczkę i kłębek waty.  
Zapach jodyny uderzył w nozdrza Harry'ego, jeszcze zanim Draco zdążył przysunąć bliżej swe krzesło i usiąść na nim. Mrużąc oczy, poddał paskudną ranę krytycznym oględzinom.  
— Kiedy to się stało? — zapytał chłodno, odkorkowując buteleczekę.  
— Ostatniej nocy — mruknął Harry cicho, nerwowo śledząc najmniejszy ruch dłoni Dracona.  
— Może trochę zapiec — ostrzegł Malfoy z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy. — Staraj się mimo tego trzymać głowę bez ruchu. — Ostrożnie nasączył watę rudobrązową cieczą.  
Rzeczywiście zapiekło, nie tyle z winy jodu, ile za sprawą ciepła palców Dracona, które wyczuwał spoza cienkiej warstwy waty. Głęboko wciągnął powietrze, próbując zwalczyć reakcje własnego ciała. Bez efektu. Żołądek zdawał się wywijać koziołki. Mimo wszęchobecnej zimnej wilgoci zalał go nagły pot.  
Draco najwyraźniej dostrzegł zmianę w jego zachowaniu. W powietrzu zawisło naraz dziwne napięcie, które kiedyś tak często pojawiało się między nimi.  
Malfoy zmarszczył czoło i odsunął się nieco. Jego palce drżały lekko, gdy zaklejał skaleczenie zwykłym plastrem.  
— Jakieś inne rany? — zapytał zwięźle, mocno zaciskając usta.  
Harry mógł jedynie potrząsnąć głową w odpowiedzi, wiedząc, że nie zniesie kolejnego dotyku Dracona. Było jeszcze za wcześnie na zdradzenie kamuflażu. Nie mógł ryzykować narażeniem Malfoya na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie teraz, zanim nie ustali, co stało się z Narcyzą.  
Na roztrzęsionych kolanach powoli uniósł się z krzesła. Wyraźnie czuł spoczywający na nim wzrok Dracona.  
Nie musieli go torturować. Naraz wszystko stało się zupełnie jasne. Wiedzieli, że będzie współpracował, dopóki jego matka znajdowała się w ich mocy. Prawdopodobnie odebrali mu różdżkę, dlatego był zmuszony uciekać się przy małych zranieniach do pomocy mugolskiego plastra, zamiast wyleczyć je prostym zaklęciem. Pozostawało pytanie, dlaczego śmierciożercy włożyli tyle wysiłku w to, by młody Malfoy znów znalazł się w ich kręgu.  
Dotknął lekko plastra na policzku, pod którym nadal czuł bolesne pulsowanie rany.  
— Dziękuję — rzekł prosto, po czym odwrócił się do wyjścia, pozostawiając kompletnie skonfudowanego Dracona, który po raz pierwszy w życiu usłyszał słowa podziękowania z ust Thomasa Avery'ego.

XXX

Harry zawsze cechował się doskonałym zmysłem orientacji, więc bez trudu sam odnalazł drogę powrotną do katedry. U wejścia do jej olbrzymiego wnętrza omal nie zderzył się z Waldenem Macnairem, niosącym pod pachą zakryty płótnem koszyk.  
W ostatniej chwili zdławił cisnące mu się na usta przeprosiny. Avery z pewnością nie był kimś, kto zwykł za cokolwiek przepraszać.  
Macnair wykrzywił się w szerokiem grymasie na widok plastra przyklejonego do jego policzka.  
— Pięknie cię Draco ozdobił — zauważył drwiąco, przeciskając się w drzwiach obok niego.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i wysilił się na podobny grymas.  
— A ty co planujesz? — zapytał szorstkim tonem. — Romantyczny piknik na dnie jeziora?  
Śmierciożerca roześmiał się pod nosem.  
— Niestety nie. To ostatnie na dziś karmienie drapieżnika — wyjaśnił rozbawionym tonem i uchylił płótna, ukazując Harry'emu leżący w koszyku chleb, ser i kilka owoców. — Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie wysuwać pazurków — dodał z westchnieniem, przewracając oczami.  
Klepki w głowie Harry'ego obracały się szybko. Potrzebował niewielu sekund na podjęcie decyzji. Lepsza szansa mogła mu się już nie trafić.  
— Mogę załatwić to za ciebie — zaproponował, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt gorliwie.  
Macnair wpatrzył się w niego w zdumieniu, ale już po chwili zrobił dość dwuznaczną minę.  
— Nadal nie chcesz zrezygnować z tej dzikiej kotki? — zaciekawił się, potrząsając wymownie głową. — Ciągle ci powtarzam, że nie masz u niej szans. Znajdź sobie lepiej jakąś rozumną babkę. — Mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, rezolutnym gestem wciskając mu w ręce koszyk. — Jest w ostatniej celi, na końcu korytarza. Powodzenia. Z pewnością nie palę się do tego, żeby jeszcze raz narazić się na rozdrapanie twarzy.  
Macnair oddali się, pogwizdując cicho. Harry został znów sam w wilgotnym, ciemnym korytarzu. Nie pozostało mu już zbyt wiele czasu na działanie.  
Sprawdziwszy, czy nikt nie kręci się w pobliżu, wyciągnął ukrytą w fałdach płaszcza Mapę Huncwotów, trącając ją delikatnie różdżką. Remus, przy pomocy Dumbledore'a, poddał relikt z własnych szkolnych czasów gruntownej przeróbce. Teraz mapa nie ukazywała jedynie zarysów Hogwartu, ale była w stanie dopasować się indywidualnie do każdego otoczenia. Z fascynacją obserwował, jak na jej powierzchni zaczęły rysować się pierwsze linie i ślady stóp.  
Kryjówka śmierciożerców była większa, niż przypuszczał, a niezliczone przejścia, odgałęzienia i jaskinie nasuwały na myśl podobieństwo do króliczej nory. Podwodna katedra stanowiła środek całości olbrzymiego kompleksu i z pewnością spełniała rolę centralnego punktu spotkań. Jej zarys na mapie zdążył się w międzyczasie zapełnić symbolami nowo przybyłych, wśród których znaleźli się też Rookwood i Dołohow. Draco nadal przebywał w malutkiej pracowni z ziołami. Reszta pomieszczeń była w większości opuszczona. Tym łatwiej przyszło Harry'emu odnalezienie Narcyzy Malfoy w jednym z najdalszych zakątków lochów.  
Dokładnie zapamiętał trasę, zanim wymazał mapę i schował ją do kieszeni. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na najmniejsze ryzyko. Im dalej zapuszczał się w głąb systemu tuneli, tym bardziej powietrze tchnęło wilgocią i stęchlizną. Drogę oświetlało mu kilka słabych pochodni zawieszonych u ścian. Większość z nich padła już ofiarą wody, nieustannie skapującej ze skalnego sufitu. Drgnął silnie, gdy z ciemności nagle wychynął szczur, przemykając obok niego i ocierając się o jego stopę. Bicie serca Harry'ego brzmiało niezwykle głośno w nieskończonej ciszy.  
Droga do lochów wydawała się trwać całą wieczność. Przed wejściem, po obu jego stronach, czuwali dwaj śmierciożercy. Harry poczuł narastające zdenerwowanie, potęgujące się z każdym krokiem, który robił w ich kierunku. Czy potrzebował hasła, żeby zostać wpuszczonym do środka? Rzucił dyskretne spojrzenie na zegarek. Godzina jeszcze nie minęła. Eliksir zachowa więc jeszcze na jakiś czas swe działanie.  
Kaptury obu śmierciożerców ocieniały im twarze. Byli młodzi, przypuszczalnie w wieku Harry'ego. W ich zastygłych rysach nie odbijała się najmniejsza emocja, gdy przechodził obok nich, niezatrzymany przez nikogo.  
Lochy przepełniała nie tylko wilgoć, ale i sama woda. Nagle poczuł, że stoi w niej po kostki. Wykrzywiając się, ruszył naprzód, brnąc przez lodowate fale. Dokoła unosiła się woń pleśni. W myślach przeklinał siebie samego za plusk, który powodowały jego kroki. Nic nie zdawało się być w tej chwili tak pożądane jak cisza.  
Żadna z czterech cel, które minął, nie była zamieszkana. Śmierciożercy nie słynęli z brania jeńców. Narcyza Malfoy stanowiła wyjątek, będąc raczej narzędziem szantażu niż prawdziwym zakładnikiem. Harry wiedział, że Draco uczyni wszystko, by ocalić jej życie. Tak samo jak ona zrobiłaby to dla niego.  
Na jej widok coś zakłuło Harry'ego w środku. Siedziała w samym centrum powodzi na prostym, metalowym łóżku, z ramionami owiniętymi wokół podciągniętych pod brodę kolan, tak, jakby marzła. Długie, rozpuszczone włosy opadały jej na plecy. Nie miała na sobie niczego poza białym szlafrokiem narzuconym na elegancką, bladoróżową, sięgającą kostek koszulę nocną. Mimo tego, gdy się zbliżył, udało jej się zachować minę pełną godności. Arogancja malująca się w jej rysach bardzo przypominała mu Dracona.  
Z wielką ostrożnością postawił koszyk na wpuszczoną w kraty klapę, przeznaczoną do przekazywania posiłków. Narcyza musiała być głodna, nie poświęciła jednak jedzeniu najmniejszej uwagi. Zamiast tego wwierciła w niego stalowobłękitne spojrzenie.  
— Avery. — W jej subtelnym parsknięciu pobrzmiewało coś na kształt rozbawienia, niezatartego nawet przez lodowate zimno jej głosu. — Założyłam się z Rookwoodem, że ci się nie uda. Wygląda na to, że przegrałam. — Dobrze wyczuwał niechęć, którą żywiła do śmierciożercy.  
Nie mógł nie podziwiać jej odwagi. Nawet w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji emanowała niezwykłą siłą, tą samą, która cechowała Dracona.  
— Czasami rzeczy nie są tym, czym wydają się być na pierwszy rzut oka — powiedział łagodnie. — A niektóre zakłady, uchodzące za przegrane, mogą zaskoczyć zupełnie odwrotnym wynikiem.  
Coś w wyrazie jej twarzy uległo zmianie. Najpierw lekko rozwarła usta, a potem jej oczy zrobiły się całkiem okrągłe. Pospiesznie opuściła łóżko, bez chwili wahania zeskakując do mętnej wody, po czym podeszła do niego powoli. Jej ruchy przepełniała wrodzona gracja. Nosiła jedynie pończochy, bez żadnego obuwia. Harry przypomniał sobie szczura i zadrżał nieznacznie.  
W jej oczach widniała jawna nieufność.  
— Jaką książkę czytał Draco w domu przy Grimmauld Place? — rzuciła, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Każde wypowiedziane przez nią słowo zabrzmiało jak trzask bicza.  
Avery nie mógłby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego.  
— Sonety Szekspira — wychrypiał, nie wiedząc, co nagle zmieniło mu głos w ten sposób i pytając jednocześnie sam siebie, czego Narcyza zdążyła się dowiedzieć o ich związku.  
Przyglądał się, jak uśmiech wykrzywiający jej usta przenosi się na całą twarz.  
— Wiedziałam, że się pojawisz, Harry — wyszeptała cichutko.  
Jej słowa i wiara w niego przejęły go do głębi. Wyglądała niemal jak anioł, stojąc tak po kostki w czarnej wodzie. Potrząsnął głową, żeby uporządkować myśli i skoncentrować się na tym, co istotne.  
— Musi pani stąd uciec — rzekł z naciskiem, otwierając drzwi celi. Narcyza nie drgnęła nawet o centymetr.  
— Co z Draconem? — zapytała. Wyraźnie słyszał strach w jej głosie.  
— Mam nadzieję, że stanie po mojej stronie, jeśli dojdzie do potyczki — odpowiedział, lekko wzruszając ramionami.  
W ułamku sekundy udało jej się rozproszyć jego ostatnie wątpliwości.  
— Z całą pewnością — powiedziała stanowczo, po czym wyszła z celi, ostrożnie brnąc po zalanej posadzce.  
Harry sięgnał do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza, wyjmując z niej pelerynę-niewidkę i Mapę Huncwotów i podał Narcyzie wszystko, co oprócz własnego życia było najcenniejszymi rzeczami, jakie posiadał. Zauważył wyraz zaskoczenia goszczący w jej oczach, gdy ostrożnie przesunęła palcami po srebrzystej tkaninie peleryny. W kilku słowach objaśnił jej sposób użycia obu magicznych artefaktów.  
— Niech pani stąd ucieka bez chwili zwłoki. Istnieje kilka wyjść, niech pani skorzysta z tego, które wyda się najbezpieczniejsze — przerwał na moment, skupiony na tym, by nie zapomnieć przekazać jej żadnej ważnej informacji. — Aurorzy będą czekać na górze. Nie będzie pani w stanie ich zobaczyć. Ale niech będzie pani pewna, że szybko zadbają o pani bezpieczeństwo.  
Jej spojrzenie było uważne i zdecydowane. Gdy skończył, lekko skinęła głową.  
— Nie martwcie się o mnie — rzekła spokojnie i stanowczo. — Uważajcie lepiej na siebie samych. — Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie w stronę drzwi na końcu korytarza, pilnowanych przez straże. — Voldemort stracił niemal całą swoją moc podczas ostatniego ataku. Podobno nawet sami śmierciożercy nie wiedzą, gdzie się teraz ukrywa. — Jej głos przeszedł w cichy szept. — Rookwood i Dołohow trzymają tu rękę na wszystkim, nawet jeśli dawni sprzymierzeńcy Voldemorta nie zgadzają się z nimi do końca. Nie wolno ci ich jednak nie docenić, rozumiesz?  
To, co powiedziała, trafiło go jak uderzenie pięścią w twarz. Czy Voldemort zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego dwaj najważniejsi ludzie próbują wyrwać mu z dłoni ster władzy? I dlaczego Zakon był tak zastraszająco ślepy na to, co się działo?  
Zanim Narcyza zniknęła pod peleryną, wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie dotknęła jego policzka.  
— Możliwe, że mój syn nie ma zwyczaju używania wielkich słów. Ale naprawdę znaczysz dla niego bardzo wiele. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego po raz ostatni. — Teraz wiem, dlaczego.  
Stał jak skamieniały, nie będąc w stanie odpowiedzieć. W jego głowie kłębiły się najsprzeczniejsze myśli, ale dokładnie czuł ogarniające go ciepło i żar, kontrastujące z otaczającym go zimnem wody.

**Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego ósmego**


	29. Chapter 29

_Bo gdybym umarł dziś wieczorem, __  
__czy podtrzymałbyś moją głowę, __  
__czy potrafiłbyś zrozumieć? __  
__A gdybym podstępnie skłamał __  
__czy nadal byłbyś tu przy mnie, __  
__nie, czy wtedy byś nie odszedł?_  
(The Cranberries, „Everything I Said")

**Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty**

_Ciało, wsunięte między mnie i bezimienną ciemność. __  
__Życie, które poświęcę z własnej woli. __  
__Serce, bijące tylko dla ciebie._

Obaj strażnicy u wejścia do lochów stali tak cicho i nieruchomo, jakby ktoś wykuł ich w kamieniu. Harry starał się kontrolować oddech i zbyt szybki rytm kroków. Serce łomotało mu silnie, odzywając się pulsującym echem w gardle i nie uspokajając się nawet wtedy, gdy pokonał już pierwszą przeszkodę, a ciemność pochłonęła lochy za jego plecami.  
Szedł długimi, oświetlonymi słabym blaskiem pochodni, niekończącymi się tunelami. Woda nieustannie spływała ze ścian, ale na szczęście tutaj, w korytarzach położonych nieco wyżej niż lochy, nie tworzyła już rozlewisk na podłodze. Harry starał się iść twardo i zdecydowanie, tak, by głośne echo jego obcasów zagłuszyło ewentualne odgłosy kroków niewidzialnej Narcyzy, podążającej jego tropem. Poruszała się wprawdzie cicho jak elf i nie docierał do niego najmniejszy spowodowany przez nią szelest, a jej obecność potrafił tylko wyczuć, jednak ostrożności nigdy nie było za wiele.  
Dopiero, gdy dotarli do pierwszego, prowadzącego w lewo, rozgałęzienia w tunelu, Harry zrozumiał, że ich drogi rozejdą się w tym miejscu. Lekki powiew po raz ostatni zaniósł mu do nozdrzy woń jej perfum. A potem nagle wyczuwalna bliskość Narcyzy znikła, pozostawiając przestrzeń za jego plecami pustą i martwą. Nie zatrzymał się jednak ani nie odwrócił, w duchu życząc jej powodzenia.  
Nawet bez Mapy Huncwotów z łatwością poradził sobie z odnalezieniem powrotnej drogi do katedry. Wszystkie korytarze zdawały się w jakiś sposób do niej prowadzić, była sercem wrogiej kryjówki. Na kilka sekund zaczaił się przed uchylonymi drzwiami, próbując uspokoić przyspieszony oddech. Podniesiony głos dobiegający z wnętrza i odbijający się gromkim echem od ścian katedry kazał mu nastawić uszu.  
— Co to ma znaczyć? — Usłyszał szorstkie, kipiące irytacją słowa. — Pozwoliliście wejść tu Avery'emu ot tak sobie, nie sprawdzając go?  
Odpowiedzią była długa, nieprzyjemna cisza, przerywana pełnym zakłopotania szuraniem stóp po posadzce. Harry wstrzymał oddech, ostrożnie pochylając się do przodu i zaglądając do środka przez wąską szparę w drzwiach. Rozpoznał blady profil Antonina Dołohowa, który najwyraźniej przed chwilą wrócił do bazy. Stojący wokół niego śmierciożercy pospuszczali głowy z zawstydzenia.  
— Sądząc po waszym milczeniu zakładam, że odpowiedź brzmi „tak". — Jego głos tchnął bezlitosną surowością. — Co się z wami dzieje? Doświadczenie niczego was nie nauczyło? To, że w ostatniej potyczce udało nam się odeprzeć wroga, nie oznacza, że można sobie pozwolić na nieostrożność. — Jego wzrok badał każdego śmierciożercę z osobna. — Gdzie jest Avery w tej chwili?  
— Na dole, w lochach, poszedł zanieść kolację więźniarce — powiedział Macnair, odchrząknąwszy.  
Harry nie zobaczył rozszerzających się z niedowierzania oczu Dołohowa. Mógł to jedynie wyczuć.  
— Na co jeszcze czekacie, durnie? Natychmiast go szukajcie! — parsknął z wściekłością. — A jeśli się okaże, że nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje, polecą tu głowy.  
W ostatniej chwili Harry zdołał oderwać się od futryny i jednym susem wskoczyć do ciemnej niszy. Mocno przyciśnięty do wilgotnego muru obserwował, jak dobry tuzin śmierciożerców w największym pośpiechu opuszcza katedrę, podążając tunelem prowadzącym w stronę lochów. Nie odkrył wśród nich Dołohowa.  
Jego puls szalał. Naciągnął kaptur głębiej na twarz i dokładnie sprawdziwszy wszystkie kierunki, bezszelestnie wymknął się z pogrążonego w mroku zakamarka.  
Musiał jakoś zyskać na czasie, dla dobra Narcyzy. Przyszła mu do głowy tylko jedyna myśl, w jaki sposób mógłby tego dokonać.  
Aby dotrzeć do malutkiej, pełnej ziół pracowni, musiał pokonać zaledwie kilka kroków pustym na pierwszy rzut oka korytarzem. Napiął mięśnie i wystartował ostrym sprintem. Każda sekunda zdawała się przeciągać w nieskończoność, zanim nie znalazł się na miejscu.  
Jednym pchnięciem otworzył ciężkie drzwi, wpadając do środka i natychmiast zamykając je za sobą. Oparty plecami o ich leciwą, próchniejącą powierzchnię, usiłował zapanować nad przyspieszonym oddechem. Pomieszczenie wypełniały snujące się wokół opary, a powietrze przyjemnie pachniało rumiankiem i szałwią.  
Na jego widok Draco zamarł w pół ruchu. Jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki, a twarz zbladła bardziej niż za ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieli.  
Malfoy powoli podniósł się z krzesła i zbliżył się do Harry'ego, trzymając przed sobą nóż do szatkowania ziół niczym broń.  
— Nie jesteś Averym. — Jego głos zabrzmiał zaskakująco spokojnie, niemal tak, jakby już wcześniej udało mu się domyśleć, że coś się nie zgadza. — Pozostaje pytanie: kim w takim razie jesteś naprawdę?  
Harry milczał, czując nagłą suchość w ustach. Spojrzeniem wbił się w błyszczące nieufnością oczy Dracona. Jego bliskość, od której zdążył się już odzwyczaić, przyprawiła go znów o szybsze bicie serca.  
Były Ślizgon zatrzymał się kilka metrów od niego. Upłynęło parę sekund, zanim na jego chłodnej, pozbawionej wyrazu twarzy pojawiła się raptowna zmiana. Z niedowierzaniem otworzył usta, po czym niemal natychmiast je zamknął.  
— Masz zielone oczy. — Harry usłyszał drżenie w głosie Dracona, które ogarnęło całe jego ciało, gdy cofnął się o krok, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Nóż wyśliznął mu się z dłoni, z brzękiem lądując na kamiennej posadzce.  
Harry ostrożnie wypuścił powietrze. Czas minął. Rozpoczęła się przemiana powrotna.

XXX

Draco czuł, jak adrenalina bolesnymi falami przelewa się przez jego żyły. Przez kilka trwających całą wieczność chwil nie był w stanie wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Mógł jedynie przyglądać się szeroko rozwartymi oczami, jak szczupła sylwetka Avery'ego rozciąga się i pęcznieje, a długie włosy kurczą się, nabierając koloru węgla i sprawiając, że jego ostatnie wątpliwości rozproszyły się bez śladu. Harry był tutaj. Był tu, choć umysł Dracona nadal bronił się przed przyjęciem tego faktu do wiadomości.  
— To niemożliwe. — Odruchowo potrząsnął głową, nie mogąc zapanować nad własnymi reakcjami. — Oszalałeś? Dlaczego z własnej woli wszedłeś do pułapki?  
Już samo wyobrażenie tego, że mógłby zostać ponownie zmuszony do zadania bólu Harry'emu, wywołało w nim niemal fizyczną udrękę. Wiedział, że nie uda mu się wytrzymać tego kolejny raz. Zdawało mu się, że ziemia wymyka mu się spod stóp.  
Rysy Harry'ego stwardniały na dźwięk jego słów. Jego mina emanowała spokojem, ale Draco wyraźnie widział, że pod tą powierzchnią aż wrze. Zaciśnięte szczęki stanowiły dokładne świadectwo tego, co działo się we wnętrzu Harry'ego.  
— Jestem tu, by cię stąd wyciągnąć. Aż tak trudno to zrozumieć? — zapytał niebezpiecznie łagodnym tonem. Jego jasne oczy pałały wściekłością. — Nie oczekiwałem podziękowania. Ale nie spodziewałem się, że ruszysz na mnie z nożem.  
— Do cholery, oni trzymają tu gdzieś moją matkę. — Draco usłyszał zgrzyt swoich zębów i usiłował rozluźnić mięśnie wokół własnych szczęk. W niewytłumaczalny sposób nie potrafił tego dokonać. Szalały w nim sprzeczne uczucia. — Nie mogę z tobą odejść. Najlepiej będzie, jak wypijesz jeszcze jeden łyk eliksiru i jako Avery znikniesz stąd czym prędzej.  
— Za późno — wysyczał Harry, rozzłoszczony. Cała jego postać wyrażała chęć wyładowania agresji. — Wyczuli, co się święci. A co do twojej matki, to już dawno jest w drodze na zewnątrz.  
Nie był przygotowany na te słowa. Przez kilka sekund stał bez ruchu, gapiąc się na Pottera, czując strach, narastający w nim gdzieś głęboko. Strach, który musiał nosić w sobie już od zbyt długiego czasu.  
Harry nawet nie drgnął. Stał ze skoncentrowaną miną, tak, jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał. A potem wbił spojrzenie w oczy Dracona.  
— Ktoś tu idzie — powiedział spokojnie. Draco nie zauważył ani cienia emocji w jego minie. — Musisz się teraz zdecydować, po której stronie stoisz. — Powoli, prawie z namysłem usunął się w bok, ginąc w wąskiej szczelinie między zawiasami drzwi i starą szafą. Ani o sekundę za wcześnie.  
Drzwi otworzyły się z impetem, głośno uderzając o szafę i zasłaniając kryjącego się za nimi Harry'ego. Draco nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu całego ciała. Na progu pojawił się Dołohow z dymiącą różdżką w dłoni. Na jego zwykle trupio bladych policzkach kwitły rumieńce gniewu.  
— Szukamy Avery'ego — szczeknął bez słowa wstępu. — Jest tutaj, u ciebie?  
Ukrycie przerażenia kosztowało Dracona sporo wysiłku, ale udało mu się przejąć kontrolę nad wyrazem twarzy. Nigdy nie pałał sympatią do Dołohowa. Pozwolić mu się zdominować było ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnął.  
Tętno pulsowało mu głośno w uszach, gdy dzielnie wysunął podbródek.  
— Nie, nie ma go tu, jak widzisz — odparł powoli, stwierdzając z zadowoleniem, że głos nie zadrżał mu nawet odrobinę.  
Dołohow przesunął nieufnym spojrzeniem po wnętrzu pomieszczenia.  
— Ale widziałeś go już dziś wieczorem?  
Draco zauważył, że lewa powieka wysokiego śmierciożercy drgała w nerwowym tiku. Zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę.  
— Tak — rzekł z udawaną swobodą. — Z tym, że wyszedł stąd dobre pół godziny temu.  
Dołohow wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego. Zanim odwrócił się w progu, rzucił Draconowi ostatnie, kuse spojrzenie.  
— Dlaczego stoisz tak w samym środku pracowni? — zapytał, ściągając brwi. — Nie masz nic do roboty?  
Udało mu się wytrzymać spojrzenie śmierciożercy.  
— Nóż mi upadł — wyjaśnił głosem miękkim jak aksamit. Pochylił się pospiesznie, sięgając po upuszczone narzędzie i znacząco unosząc brew.  
Dołohow parsknął z niezadowoleniem. Bez dalszego oglądania się na Malfoya opuścił pomieszczenie, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i ukazując tym samym ukrytą za nimi postać Harry'ego.  
Potter nadal stał bez ruchu, oparty o wilgotną ścianę, w pozie tak luźnej, jakby znajdował się na przystanku, czekając na autobus. Z tą różnicą, że trzymał różdżkę w pogotowiu. Rzucając Draconowi długie spojrzenie zza kurtyny włosów opadających mu na twarz, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
— Potrafisz przekonująco kłamać — zauważył z uznaniem.  
Draco wolał nie drążyć tematu. W tej chwili ważniejsze były inne sprawy. Spróbował otrząsnąć się z dziwnej słabości, wywołanej przez raptowną ulgę.  
— Wyjaśnisz mi, co stało się z moją matką? — zażądał głosem ostrym jak nóż.  
Harry z westchnieniem oderwał się od ściany i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Dracona, nie zdejmując z niego skupionego spojrzenia.  
— Powiedziałem ci już, że jest w drodze na zewnątrz. Nosi moją pelerynę-niewidkę i ma przy sobie zaczarowaną mapę, na której naniesione są wyjścia. Na górze czekają na nią aurorzy. Jedyne, co możemy jeszcze dla niej zrobić, to zadbać o to, by zyskała tak dużo czasu, jak to możliwe.  
Draco z trudem przyswajał ilość informacji spadających na niego z taką intensywnością. W duchu ujrzał twarz Narcyzy. Zadał Harry'emu pierwsze pytanie, które nasunęło mu się na myśl.  
— W jaki sposób domyśliła się, że to ty?  
— Powiedzmy, że poddała mnie małemu testowi. — Harry zdawał się być lekko rozbawiony, lecz ułamek sekundy później spoważniał na nowo. — Twierdziła też, że wiedziała, że się tu zjawię.  
Zaskoczony Draco uniósł głowę.  
— W takim razie wiedziała zdecydowanie więcej niż ja — odezwał się z cieniem goryczy w głosie. Dręczący go lęk nie ustępował. — Jak wyglądała? Dobrze się czuła? Uda jej się wydostać stąd bez szwanku? — Z wysiłkiem powstrzymywał chęć ukrycia twarzy w dłoniach. Przez tyle dni musiał drżeć ze strachu o jej życie. Zauważył, że zaczął docierać do granic własnej wytrzymałości.  
W oczach Harry'ego zamigotało współczucie, którego Draco nie był w stanie znieść. Nawet jeśli pochodziło akurat od Pottera.  
— Nic jej nie było. — Usłyszał stanowczą odpowiedź. — I na pewno da radę wymknąć się stąd bez niczyjej pomocy. To niewiarygodnie silna kobieta.  
Draco czuł szczerość bijącą ze słów Harry'ego. Ogarnęła go pewna ulga, choć nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego otwarcie.  
— Co teraz? — zapytał, czując dziwne otępienie w całym ciele, tak, jakby opuściła go zwykła równowaga. — Jak mamy wydostać się stad niezauważeni?  
— A kto tu mówi o niezauważeniu? — Wyraz oczu Harry'ego był trudny do zdefiniowania, być może dlatego, ponieważ Draco nigdy go jeszcze takim nie widział. Minęło kilka chwil, zanim zdołał sobie przypomnieć, z czym kojarzy ten wzrok. To było spojrzenie wojownika, dzikie i zdecydowane. — Zniszczymy ich — dodał Harry z zaskakującym spokojem, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Zakończymy tę wojnę raz na zawsze.  
Te słowa wydały się Draconowi dziwnie surrealne. Wojna toczyła się od tak długiego czasu, że możliwość jej zakończenia, którą widział Harry, zabrzmiała niczym utopia. Poczuł mrowienie w rękach i nogach.  
— Nie mam pojęcia, jak mogę ci się w tym przydać — wymamrotał, wzruszając ramionami. — Avery złamał moją różdżkę.  
Nie chciał zabrzmieć jak małe, bezradne dziecko. Nie potrafił się jednak do końca obronić przed tym uczuciem. Czarodziej bez różdżki był niczym. Śmierciożercy sprawili, że przekonał się o tym w całej rozciągłości. Trzymany w ręku nóż wydał mu się żałośnie śmieszną namiastką.  
— Nie będziesz jej potrzebował — odezwał się Harry z pochmurną miną, mocno ściskając w dłoni własną różdżkę. — Nawet gdybyśmy mieli je obaj, to w otwartym pojedynku ze śmierciożercami nie mielibyśmy raczej szans. — Spojrzał na Dracona zagubionym wzrokiem. — Po co w ogóle zmusili cię, byś do nich wrócił?  
Nad tym pytaniem Draco sam zastanawiał się od wielu dni, nie dochodząc do żadnych wniosków.  
— Żebym to wiedział — odpowiedział ponuro.  
Harry jako pierwszy odwrócił wzrok.  
— Powinniśmy się pospieszyć — zakomunikował trzeźwym tonem. — Niedługo tu wrócą. — Powoli opadł na mokrą podłogę obok drzwi, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy wilgoć przeniknęła przez jego ubranie.  
Tych kilka słów podziałało na napięcie Dracona jak oliwa dolana do ognia. Próbował nie dać niczego po sobie poznać, gdy ze zmarszczonym czołem śledził każdy z ruchów Harry'ego.  
— Co ty robisz? — zapytał. Ten spokojny, wyluzowany Harry był dla niego kimś zupełnie obcym, wprawiającym go w stan zdenerwowania. — Zamierzasz przeprowadzić jakiś rytuał?  
Potter uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, nie otwierając oczu. Draco domyślił się raczej tego uśmiechu, niż go rzeczywiście ujrzał.  
— Jak najbardziej — wymruczał Harry w odpowiedzi. A potem wyciągnął dłoń trzymającą różdżkę.  
Draco obserwował go niczym zahipnotyzowany. Kreowanie rzeczy z niczego należało do najtrudniejszej istniejącej formy magii. Przez kilka sekund panowała absolutna cisza. Draco zaczynał już snuć obawy, że coś się nie udało, gdy nagle wszystkie pochodnie oświetlające pracownię zgasły.  
Powietrze zgęstniało od przesycającej je elektryczności. Pomieszczenie wypełniła ciemność, rozpraszana jedynie upiornym światełkiem małego płomienia, pełgającego pod parującym kociołkiem. Do uszu Dracona wdarło się dobiegające znikąd ciche, równomierne brzęczenie. Nerwowe napięcie sięgnęło zenitu.  
Brzęk narastał, stawał się coraz bardziej przenikliwy. Draco stłumił chęć zatkania sobie uszu. Gdzieś w ciemności z trzaskiem pękł jeden ze słojów. Czuł pełzające po całym ciele, lodowate macki przerażenia. A potem nagle znów zrobiło się jasno.  
Czuł, jak trzęsą mu się dłonie. Pospiesznie odłożył nóż na bok i wbił ręce do kieszeni szaty.  
Na czole Harry'ego kroplił się pot. Oddychał szybko, a na jego twarzy malowała się czysta ulga.  
Przed nim, na podłodze, pojawiła się skrzynka, lśniąca matowym, metalicznym blaskiem. Draco nie zauważył w niej nic szczególnego. Nie była nawet specjalnie wielka.  
Jedyne pytanie, które przyszło mu na myśl, brzmiało, w jaki sposób można wygrać wojnę, używając w tym celu tak niepozornego kuferka.

XXX

Pierwszą osobą, na którą natknęli się w korytarzu, był Travers. Nie miał nawet szansy zareagować. Harry obezwładnił go celnie wymierzoną Drętwotą. We wzroku śmierciożercy widniało łagodne zdziwienie, gdy jego sparaliżowane ciało osunęło się na podłogę.  
Ostrożnie przestępując nad jego rozciągniętymi kończynami, Draco podążył za Harrym, rzucając za siebie nerwowe spojrzenia. Pogrążony w mroku tunel ział jednak całkowitą pustką.  
Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn poziom wody w korytarzu wzrósł: brudnobrązowa powódź zakrywała już część wysokich butów Dracona, zdecydowanie pogarszając mu samopoczucie. Myśl, iż mógłby zginąć tu, zatopiony hektolitrami lodowatej wody, sprawiła, że mimo zimna nagle oblał go pot.  
Harry obejmował skrzynkę lewym ramieniem, trzymając różdżkę w prawej ręce. Poruszał się w energicznym tempie, ale bez śladu panicznego pośpiechu. Gdzieś z mroku dobiegły do nich donośne głosy, którym towarzyszyło dudnienie kroków. Śmierciożercy byli niedaleko. Draco wyraźnie wyczuwał ich obecność.  
Dwóch dalszych strażników, ustawionych na warcie u wejścia do katedry, podzieliło los Traversa. Harry dysponował niesamowitym refleksem, a jego zaklęcia paraliżujące cechowała czystość i precyzja. Przeszedł znakomite szkolenie bojowe. I był w tym naprawdę dobry, co Draco przyznał bez cienia zazdrości.  
Katedra zaskoczyła ich kompletną pustką. Harry zbliżył się szybkim krokiem do ławy obok ołtarza, z najwyższą ostrożnością ustawiając na niej skrzynkę.  
Jednym machnięciem różdżki zaryglował trzy wyjścia. Gdy rozległ się trzask zapadki ostatniego zamka, Draco poczuł się jak mysz w pułapce. Ogrom pomieszczenia zdawał się go przytłaczać. Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Jego gardło było suche jak pustynny piasek.  
Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się na sekundę. Harry lekko przygryzał wargę, a jego twarz zdradzała wyraźne napięcie. Bezszelestnie przysiadł na blacie ławy i powoli uchylił wieka skrzynki.  
Zaciekawiony Draco pochylił się do przodu, by móc lepiej widzieć. Wymknęło mu się pełne zaskoczenia „och", gdy z wnętrza skrzynki uniosły się całe setki szklanych kulek, niczym bańki mydlane wznosząc się powoli w powietrze. Żadna z nich nie przekraczała rozmiarów galeona. Dopiero po uważniejszych oględzinach stwierdził, że wypełniały je różne substancje. W niektórych z nich przelewała się jasna, oleista ciecz. W innych z kolei szybowały maleńkie, srebrzyste okruchy, wyglądające jak opiłki metalu.  
— Co to takiego? — zapytał Draco z obawą. Trudno było zapanować nad impulsem nakazującym dotknąć palcami opalizującej powierzchni kulek, mimo iż wyraźnie czuł, że oprócz niewątpliwego uroku emanowały niezwykłym niebezpieczeństwem. Nawet jeśli nadal nie miał pojęcia, co to wszystko miało znaczyć.  
— To mistrzowska sztuczka Dumbledore'a. — Wzrok Harry'ego podążył za ostatnią kulką wylatującą ze skrzynki. Potter zatrzasnął wieko, a jego oczy lśniły dziwnym blaskiem. — Przez pewien czas eksperymentował z mugolskimi środkami chemicznymi, a te kulki to wynaleziony przez niego rodzaj bomb zapalających. Gdy tylko zniknie szklana powłoka ochronna, wszystko tu eksploduje. Mówiąc krótko: wykurzymy ich z tej kryjówki.  
Draco nie wyczuł nienawiści bijącej z tych słów. Zamiarami Harry'ego nie kierowała chęć odwetu, ale pragnienie, by raz na zawsze położyć kres bólowi i cierpieniu sprowadzonemu przez wojnę.  
— Przecież tu wszędzie jest woda. — Usłyszał własny głos. — Jak więc chcesz wywołać tu pożar?  
Harry delikatnie sięgnął po jedną z szybujących wokół kulek, niemal tak, jakby łapał motyla, nie chcąc uszkodzić mu skrzydeł. Była to jedna z tych, w której wnętrzu lśniły metaliczne okruchy.  
— Mugole znają metale, wchodzące w reakcję z wodą — wyjaśnił niespiesznie, poddając kulkę krytycznej ocenie. — Wynikiem reakcji jest zapłon, przy jednoczesnym utworzeniu łatwopalnych gazów wybuchowych.  
Draco z sykiem wypuścił powietrze.  
— Są takie małe — zauważył z niedowierzaniem. — W jaki sposób mogą spowodować aż takie szkody?  
— Wcale nie są takie małe — odparł Harry z krzywym uśmieszkiem, uwalniając kulkę, która natychmiast poszybowała w górę. — Dumbledore zredukował je tylko do tych rozmiarów, tak, by wszystkie zmieściły się w skrzynce.  
Głuche walenie w drzwi przyprawiło ich o nagły dreszcz. Zdawało się dobiegać ze wszystkich stron. Draco poczuł, jak włoski na karku stają mu dęba.  
— Zapomniałeś o czymś ważnym — wymamrotał nerwowo, nie odrywając wzroku od dygoczących w zawiasach drzwi prowadzących do środkowego korytarza. — Jak mamy się stąd wydostać, zanim wszystko wyleci w powietrze?  
— Nie zapomniałem — mruknął Harry, zrywając się na nogi. — Na mapie, którą dałem twojej matce, naniesione było czwarte wyjście z katedry, kończące się w jednym z górnych tuneli. Musi znajdować się tu, za tym obrazem. — Wskazał na olbrzymie, olejne malowidło, przedstawiające ukrzyżowanie Chrystusa, wiszące dokładnie w miejscu, w którym w kościołach zwykle znajdował się krzyż nad ołtarzem. — Pomóż mi! — krzyknął, szarpiąc za złoconą, zabytkową ramę. Draco pospiesznie spełnił polecenie. Wspólnymi siłami odsunęli ciężki obraz w bok, odsłaniając malutkie, żelazne drzwi, znajdujące się na wysokości dwóch metrów nad podłogą. Potter otworzył je prostą Alohomorą.  
Draco cofnął się o krok, mrużąc oczy. To, co znajdowało się za drzwiczkami, nie było korytarzem. Przypominało raczej ciemny szyb, nie wyższy niż metr i szeroki akurat na tyle, by pomieścić dwie kucające obok siebie osoby.  
Wejścia do katedry nadal dudniły od ciosów pięści. W oczach Harry'ego pojawił się przelotny lęk.  
— Szybko, pieczęcie, które nałożyłem, zaraz puszczą — wysyczał, splatając ręce tak, by Draco mógł wstąpić na nie jak na drabinkę.  
Nie zwlekał długo. Z pomocą Harry'ego wdrapanie się do niskiego szybu nie sprawiło mu większego trudu. Gdy już się w nim znalazł, wyciągnął ramiona w stronę Pottera, wspierając go przy wdrapywaniu się do góry. Dysząc, opadli na brudne dno tunelu, bez przerwy wpatrzeni w trzy pozostałe wejścia do katedry.  
Drzwi od środkowego korytarza z przeraźliwym trzaskiem ustąpiły pod naporem śmierciożerców, dosłownie wylatując z zawiasów. To, co nastąpiło potem, zdawało się przebiegać przed oczami Dracona w zwolnionym tempie.  
Nie dostrzegł śmierciożerców wciskających się przez wyłom po drzwiach. Widział jedynie skłębioną, czarną masę ciał, zalewających olbrzymią halę niczym fale roztopionej smoły. Wściekłe okrzyki odbiły się echem od wysokich murów. Pospiesznie wciągnął głowę do wnętrza szybu, gdy pierwsze klątwy uderzyły o ścianę obok nich.  
— Na co jeszcze czekasz? — wrzasnął, przekrzykując ogólną wrzawę. — Spadajmy stąd!  
— Jeszcze tylko parę sekund — wydusił Harry spoza zaciśniętych zębów, ruchem głowy wskazując szybujące w powietrzu kule, które śmierciożercy dostrzegli najwyraźniej dopiero teraz.  
Hałas ucichł w jednej chwili, liczne pary oczu w zdziwieniu skierowały się ku górze, śledząc opalizującą poświatę kulek. Draco zauważył, że niektóre z błyszczących pocisków zdążyły już wyfrunąć przez wyważone drzwi na korytarz. Pozostałe przybrały strategiczną pozycję nad głowami śmierciożerców niczym gigantyczna, szybująca armia.  
_Siedzą w pułapce_, przemknęło mu nagle przez myśl i poczuł, jak ogarnia go raptowne zimno.  
Nowy, gniewny okrzyk przerwał ciszę. Kolejne zaklęcie z sykiem przeleciało obok lewego ucha Harry'ego. Niewątpliwy znak, że nie należało dłużej zwlekać.  
Draco nie wiedział dokładnie, co robi Harry. Kilka cicho wymruczanych słów, krótkie machnięcie różdżką i część szklanych kulek zaczęła pękać w powietrzu jak bańki mydlane, kończące swój nietrwały żywot. Ich uwolniona zawartość opadła w dół, w mętną wodę, która natychmiast zabulgotała z sykiem.  
— Wiejemy! — zarządził Harry tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, choć wyrażenie takowego było ostatnią rzeczą, która mogłaby teraz przyjść Draconowi do głowy. Bez wahania przekręcił się w drugą stronę i tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił, popełznął na czworakach w głąb ciemnego tunelu. Szorstkie kamienie ocierały mu kolana i wnętrze rąk do krwi, ale jego świadomość prawie wcale nie rejestrowała bólu. Potter był zaraz za nim, wyraźnie słyszał jego przyspieszony oddech. Żelazne drzwiczki zatrzasnęły się z łomotem. Ciemność pochłonęła wszystko dokoła. Jedynie słaby poblask u końca szybu rozjaśniał im drogę.  
Draco zdążył jeszcze raz zaczerpnąć powietrza, zanim mury katedry zatrzęsły się od siły pierwszych eksplozji. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że grunt usuwa się spod niego. Opadł na nich deszcz kamieni i skalnych odłamków, miałki pył wdarł się im do oczu, niemal całkowicie pozbawiając ich widoczności. Ale obawa przed możliwym zawaleniem się szybu dodała im skrzydeł. Kaszląc i dysząc, niezmordowanie posuwali się w stronę poświaty, aż wreszcie dobrnęli do końca tunelu.  
Przez kilka straszliwych chwil Draco miał wrażenie, że wylądowali w ślepej uliczce, bez możliwości dalszej ucieczki. Na szczęście się mylił. Okrągła przestrzeń, do której dotarli, okazała się wnętrzem starej studni z zardzewiałą drabinką na ścianie, prowadzącą ku górze.  
Draco nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Poziom wody w studni zaczynał się niecałe pół metra poniżej dna szybu, w którym tkwili. Jej mętność w żaden sposób nie pozwalała oszacować kryjącej się w niej głębi.  
Eksplozje nie ustawały, ale wydawały się przebiegać nieco ciszej. Co kilka sekund wszystko drżało od echa kolejnego wybuchu.  
Draco skrzywił się z obrzydzenia, przyglądając się brudnej wodzie. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Nie było czasu na skomplikowane czary.  
Z westchnieniem wyczołgał się z szybu i pochylając się mocno, ześlizgnął w bure fale. Zanim ciemna ściana wody zamknęła się nad jego głową, zdążył usłyszeć przestraszone stęknięcie Harry'ego.  
Draco przygotował się wprawdzie na szok termiczny, jednak rzeczywistość przerosła wszelkie obawy. Lodowata woda kłuła mu skórę jak tysiące ostrych igieł, bezlitośnie wydzierając powietrze z płuc. Wierzgając i prychając, wynurzył się na powierzchnię, niezdarnymi ruchami podpływając do przeżartej rdzą drabinki. Wyciągając dłoń i szukając jej najniższego szczebla, usłyszał, jak Harry z pluskiem wskakuje za nim, pojawiając się sekundę później na powierzchni.  
Woda nie zdołała do końca zmyć z jego twarzy brudu, którym wymazali się w niskim tunelu. Okulary trzymał w zaciśniętej ręce, nie chcąc zgubić ich we wnętrzu studni. Wymienili jedno spojrzenie, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Nie były im już potrzebne do porozumienia.  
Draco z trudem zaczął wspinać się po szczeblach drabinki. Droga na górę trwała zaledwie kilka minut, jednak te mijały tak wolno jak całe godziny. Ręce i kolana paliły żywym ogniem. Kontakt z zardzewiałym metalem wzmagał ból. Ociekał wodą skapującą z ciężkiego, przemoczonego ubrania, nieprzyjemnie klejącego się do ciała. Zimno niepowstrzymanie wdzierało się w kończyny. Wokół jego ust zaczęły tworzyć się białe obłoczki. A może były tam już wcześniej?  
Zalała go gwałtowna ulga, gdy wreszcie osiągnęli koniec drabinki. Draco czuł dziwną sztywność we wszystkich stawach, utrudniającą opuszczenie studni. Harry był tuż, tuż. Drżał na całym ciele. Draco pochylił się, złapał go mocno pod pachy i pomógł mu wydostać się na zewnątrz.  
Obaj byli silnie zabrudzeni, przemoczeni i rozpaczliwie łapali oddech. Ziemia pod ich stopami nadal lekko drżała. W powietrzu unosił się swąd spalenizny.  
— Korytarze wytrzymają? — odważył się zapytać Draco. Marzł straszliwie i niczego nie pragnął tak bardzo, jak suchych ubrań.  
— Mam nadzieję — mruknął Harry ponuro. Sprawiał wrażenie wyczerpanego, z trudnością utrzymując się na nogach. Uważnym spojrzeniem ogarnął cienie ukryte w ciemnych zakątkach korytarza, do których nie docierał blask pochodni. Powoli wyciągnął różdżkę. Poczucie bliskiego zagrożenia powróciło nagle ze zdwojoną siłą.  
To stało się tak błyskawicznie, że Draco nie miał czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Ostry, dobiegający z mroku Expelliarmus ze świstem przeciął powietrze niczym bicz. Bezradnie patrzył, jak zaklęcie trafia Harry'ego prosto w plecy. Niewidzialna moc wyrwała mu różdżkę z ręki, odrzucając go w bok, na ścianę, o którą uderzył z głuchym odgłosem, osuwając się po chwili na ziemię jak marionetka.  
Draco chciał krzyczeć. Z jego ust nie wydobył się jednak najmniejszy dźwięk, nie mogąc opuścić zaciśniętego gardła.  
Twarz Harry'ego pokryła prawie woskowa bladość. Ze zranionej skroni popłynęła krew. Ściśnięte w dłoni okulary rozbiły się, a widok odłamków szkła tkwiących w ręce był niewytłumaczalnie dziwaczny i nierealny.  
_Nie żyje_, pomyślał Draco w panice, nie mogąc wyrazić szoku, o jaki przyprawiła go ta możliwość. Ogarnęło go zimno stokroć gorsze od lodowatej wody w studni, odbierające mu zdolność działania. Każde uderzenie serca bolało jak ostre szarpnięcie. Chciał podbiec do Harry'ego, ale stopy zdawały się być wrośnięte w mokre podłoże i nie poruszyły się nawet o milimetr.  
Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w stronę czarnej sylwetki, która wyszła z cienia, podążając powoli w jego stronę. W jednej ręce postać trzymała różdżkę Harry'ego. Draco od razu rozpoznał ciemną, lśniącą fakturę drewna. Z całą mocą powstrzymał się od cofnięcia pod samą ścianę.  
Ten ktoś, kto się zbliżał, okryty rozerwanymi, nadpalonymi szczątkami peleryny śmierciożercy, musiał być kiedyś Antoninem Dołohowem. Ale to, co pozostawił po sobie ogień, trudno było określić mianem człowieka.  
Na jego skórze nie było ani skrawka, którego nie naznaczyłyby płomienie. Upiorne, czarne rany odsłaniały żywe mięso. Zakrawało o cud, że w ogóle jeszcze żył.  
— Spisek uknuty z wrogiem oznacza zdradę, a zdrada jest karana śmiercią. — Głos Dołohowa przypominał zaledwie skrzek. Zdawało się, że nawet oddychanie przychodziło mu z trudem. Jego twarz wykrzywiał okropny grymas. Choć musiał niewyobrażalnie cierpieć, trzymał się zaskakująco prosto. — Twojemu ojcu daliśmy już tę nauczkę. Oczekiwałem, że jego syn okaże się mądrzejszy. — Zakaszlał i wypluł coś, co wyglądało jak skrzep krwi. — Wiązaliśmy z tobą wielkie nadzieje — dodał niemal łagodnie, co kłóciło się z żądzą mordu błyszczącą w jego oczach.  
Draco osiągnął punkt, w którym racjonalne myślenie opuściło go ostatecznie. Nie rozumiał, co Dołohow chce mu powiedzieć. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego oskarżał jego ojca o zdradę. Wiedział tylko, że stało się coś strasznego.  
Jego wzrok powędrował z powrotem do Harry'ego, nadal leżącego bez ruchu na ziemi z zamkniętymi oczami. Pod jego twarzą zebrała się już ciemnoczerwona, rosnąca w oczach kałuża. Na ten widok wnętrzności Dracona splątały się w supeł.  
Nagle coś w jego głowie zmieniło się jak za naciśnięciem guziczka. Emocje poderwały się gwałtowną falą, nie pozostawiając po sobie niczego prócz bezdennej nienawiści.  
Nie wiedział, co robi. Miał wrażenie, że patrzy na siebie z boku, widząc, jak bez zastanowienia, z dzikim okrzykiem na ustach, rzuca się na Dołohowa, okładając pięściami czarną, krwawą masę, będącą kiedyś jego twarzą. Niewyobrażalny smród spalonego mięsa zaparł mu dech w piersi. Słyszał wrzaski śmierciożercy, krzyczącego niczym zranione zwierzę, podczas gdy obaj, jak w zwolnionym tempie, opadli na ziemię. Przez długie sekundy zażarcie walczył o przewagę, łapiąc Dołohowa za gardło i zaciskając na nim dłonie tak mocno, aż ten mógł jedynie charczeć. Co wcale nie czyniło go mniej groźnym.  
Zaklęcie rzucone przez Dołohowa zaskoczyło go kompletnie. Poleciał w tył jak bezwolna kukiełka, czując, jak spiczaste odłamki kamieni wbijają mu się w plecy. Ostry ból w udzie wyrwał mu z ust jęk przerażenia, przywracając jednocześnie zdolność przytomnego myślenia. Ciepła ciecz zalała mu nogę. Nawet nie patrząc wiedział, że była to krew.  
Śmierciożerca wykrzywił poparzone wargi w tryumfalnym grymasie, celując różdżką w lekko trzęsącej się dłoni prosto w pierś podnoszącego się z wysiłkiem Dracona.  
— Naprawdę myślałeś, że uda ci się pokonać mnie gołymi rękami, chłopcze?  
Kącikiem oka Draco dostrzegł kilka innych postaci, otulonych w czarne peleryny śmierciożerców, z kapturami głęboko nasuniętymi na twarze, niespiesznie nadciągających ku nim z otchłani korytarza. Dołohow również zauważył ich obecność, kwitując ją pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem.  
Draco wiedział, że został pokonany, zanim jeszcze grunt usunął mu się spod stóp. Trudy ich walki poszły na marne, ale tym, co teraz przede wszystkim odczuwał, nie był strach ani żal, tylko palący gniew.  
Niewidzialny pierścień zacisnął się wokół jego szyi, bezlitośnie pociągając go w górę i odcinając mu powietrze. Krew uderzyła mu momentalnie do głowy. Wierzgając i dysząc, z wściekłością szarpał za duszącą go powoli niewidzialną pętlę. Nawet, jeśli nie pozostał już ani strzępek nadziei, nie zamierzał ułatwiać wrogowi zadania.  
Dołohow roześmiał się. Czy też raczej zakaszlał?  
— Masz w sobie demona, Malfoy — wyszeptał ochryple, zbliżając się do niego z uniesioną różdżką. — I to właśnie zawsze lubiłem w tobie najbardziej. Naprawdę szkoda, zapowiadałeś się na wspaniałego śmierciożercę.  
Kontury otoczenia zaczęły rozpływać się Draconowi przed oczami, ustępując miejsca pochłaniającej wszystko ciemności. Wstrzymał oddech, czekając na koniec, na przypuszczalną Avadę Kedavrę. Ale śmiertelne zaklęcie nie nadchodziło. Zamiast tego ciszę przerwała wykrzyczana przenikliwym głosem Drętwota. I nagle dławiący go pierścień zniknął bez śladu.  
Opadł na ziemię, prosto na zranioną nogę, jęcząc boleśnie. Przez niekończącą się chwilę obawiał się, że straci przytomność. Widział gwiazdki tańczące mu przed oczami. Gdy moment później ostre widzenie powróciło, jego pierwsze spojrzenie padło na leżące obok, nieruchome ciało Dołohowa.  
Zaskoczony, obrócił głowę w stronę nowo przybyłych śmierciożerców, stojących nieruchomo za jego plecami. Jeden z nich nadal trzymał przed sobą wyciągniętą różdżkę. Zdezorientowany Draco zmarszczył czoło. Co to wszystko miało znaczyć?  
Najniższa z czterech postaci zsunęła w końcu kaptur na kark, ujawniając kaskadę rudych włosów i doskonale znaną mu twarz. Serce w nim podskoczyło.  
— Ginny… — Przypuszczalnie po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę ucieszył się na jej widok.  
Jak gdyby czekając na sygnał dany przez dziewczynę, reszta postaci kolejno odrzuciła czarne peleryny. Teraz oprócz Ginny wokół niego stali Blaise, Lupin i Tonks, wszyscy z minami wyrażającymi wielką troskę. — Zajmijcie się Harrym — wyrzucił z siebie z trudem. Jego głowa zrobiła się nagle tak ciężka, że nie mogąc utrzymać jej prosto, pozwolił opaść jej w tył. Nie mógł więc zobaczyć, co robią pozostali, słyszał jedynie głos Tonks, mruczący cicho „żyje", na co kolejny raz tej nocy zalała go ulga tak wielka, że osłabł jeszcze bardziej.  
Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Blaise podszedł do niego, łagodnie kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Coś ty zrobił najlepszego? — wyburczał, oglądając jednocześnie zmrużonymi oczami ranę na udzie Dracona.  
— Mocno się spóźniliście — wymamrotał niewyraźnie Malfoy, nie reagując na pytanie Blaise'a. Ciężkie jak ołów wyczerpanie ogarnęło całe jego ciało. Niczego nie pragnął w tej chwili tak mocno jak parę godzin snu.  
Blaise parsknął z rozbawieniem.  
— Przepraszam — odparł z krzywym uśmieszkiem. — Wyczarować ci nosze?  
Te słowa odegnały zmęczenie.  
— Nie gadaj bzdur, jeszcze mogę ruszać się samodzielnie — odpowiedział uszczypliwie. Za żadne skarby świata nie zamierzał opuścić kryjówki śmierciożerców, niesiony przez aurorów.  
Stanie o własnych siłach okazało się jednak trudniejsze, niż przypuszczał. Kończyny odmawiały posłuszeństwa, a kolana drżały niepokojąco. Zanim jednak ustąpiły pod jego ciężarem, ktoś złapał go za ramię, obejmując je solidnym chwytem. W zdziwieniu odwrócił głowę i ujrzał u swego boku Ginny.  
Jej twarz wyrażała czystą otwartość, niezmąconą najmniejszym śladem niechęci czy wręcz nienawiści.  
— Możesz się o mnie oprzeć, jeśli chcesz — odezwała się spokojnie.  
— Dzięki — odpowiedział, dziwnie zakłopotany, obejmując po chwili, trochę niezręcznie, jej szczupłe barki.  
— Będzie lepiej, gdy zajmę się drugą stroną, zanim biedna Ginny załamie się pod twoim ciężarem — zauważył Blaise swym zwykłym, lekko ironicznym tonem, sięgając po jego drugie ramię.  
Przy pierwszych krokach musiał mocno zacisnąć zęby, ale już po kilku pokonanych metrach kulejąca wędrówka przy pomocy podwójnego podparcia potoczyła się zaskakująco gładko.  
Harry szybował obok nich na lewitujących noszach. Powieki dygotały mu nieznacznie, ale ciągle był zastraszająco blady. Tonks pobieżnie opatrzyła mu ranę na skroni i usunęła odłamki szkła z okaleczonej ręki. Nie przerywając marszu, z niezwykłą u niej zręcznością wlała mu do ust eliksir o nieprzyjemnej woni. Draco widział, jak Harry, przełykając, krzywi się bezwiednie.  
Mdlące uczucie ścisnęło go za żołądek. Ta scena boleśnie przypomniała mu o innej, podobnej, której musiał być kiedyś świadkiem. Noc w kapliczce wydała się znów tak bliska, choć najchętniej raz na zawsze przegnałby ją ze swej pamięci.  
Ale tu, w podwodnej kryjówce śmierciożerców, nagle zrozumiał, że to wspomnienie było konieczne. Tylko dzięki niemu wiedział, że nigdy nie uda mu się traktować bliskości Harry'ego jako czegoś oczywistego. Ta myśl w niewytłumaczalny sposób go pocieszyła.  
Spojrzał w dół, nękany pytaniami, lękając się odpowiedzi, które mógłby usłyszeć.  
— Moja matka… Udało jej się wydostać stąd na czas? — zadał najważniejsze z nich.  
Ginny rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie z ukosa.  
— Nic jej nie jest — powiedziała cicho. — Nie musisz się niczym martwić.  
W milczeniu skinął głową i odetchnął głęboko. Poczuł nagły przypływ sił, przyspieszając wędrówkę bezkresnym, ciemnym korytarzem, a zimno i ból stały się raptem łatwiejsze do zniesienia.  
Gdy dotarli wreszcie do końca tunelu gdzieś w samym środku ruin zamku Urquhart, przywitała ich grupka pozostałych aurorów oraz rozgwieżdżone niebo. Nigdzie indziej blask gwiazd nie był tak czysty jak tu, w górach Szkocji, z dala od wszelkich źródeł sztucznego światła. Chłodny wiatr owiewał resztki starych murów, wprawiając ciało Dracona w drżenie.  
Lewitujące nosze z leżącym na nich Harrym powoli opadły na ziemię. Tonks rzuciła zadowolone spojrzenie na rannego aurora, który w międzyczasie zdążył już otworzyć oczy.  
— Udało się?… — To było pierwszą rzeczą, której chciał się dowiedzieć. Jego głos był odrobinę zachrypnięty.  
Remus podszedł do noszy, potakując skinieniem głowy.  
— Uciekło zaledwie kilku z nich. Pewnie ci, którzy przebywali poza katedrą. Sama katedra i sąsiadujące z nią pomieszczenia zostały całkowicie zniszczone. Zespół Kingsleya jest na miejscu i zajmuje się zabitymi i rannymi — wyjaśnił łagodnie.  
Harry odetchnął z ulgą, po czym wyprostował się powoli i zsunął nogi z noszy.  
— Nie wiem, czy to najlepszy pomysł… — zaczęła Tonks, marszcząc czoło, ale Harry przerwał jej niecierpliwym i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu gestem.  
Początkowo jego kroki były tak samo chwiejne jak u Dracona. Szybko jednak odzyskał równowagę. Gdy podniósł głowę, ich spojrzenia spotkały się po raz pierwszy od chwili, gdy wydostali się z niebezpiecznej strefy. Draco był zaskoczony, rozpoznając we wzroku Harry'ego wyraźny gniew.  
Podziwiał niezwykłą swobodę i spokój Harry'ego przez cały czas trwania jego akcji. Ale w tym momencie dotarło do niego, jak ciężko było Potterowi zachować zimną krew. Teraz po prostu już nie mógł. Z trudem utrzymywane opanowanie rozpadło się niczym domek z kart.  
Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Harry złapał go za kołnierz, z całej siły ciskając nim o kamienną ścianę ruin zamku. Z jego oczu posypały się iskry, a usta zdeformował dziwny grymas.  
— Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? — krzyknął wściekłym tonem, bez opamiętania bębniąc pięściami w pierś Dracona i znacząc jego szatę krwią ze skaleczonej dłoni. — Dlaczego do nich wróciłeś, nie mówiąc mi ani słowa, ty cholerny durniu? Nie rób tego nigdy więcej, rozumiesz?  
Przestraszony Malfoy wytrzeszczył oczy, czując całkowitą niemoc w obliczu tego ataku, nie mając pojęcia, jak zareagować. Mógł tylko gapić się na Harry'ego w milczeniu.  
Na twarzy Pottera pojawił się dziwny wyraz. Jego dolna warga zatrzęsła się lekko. Nie cofając się ani o krok, powoli opuścił ręce i oparł mu głowę o bark. Ciepły oddech musnął szyję Dracona, unosząc drobne włoski na skórze.  
W kryjówce pod jeziorem strach wyparł panujące między nimi napięcie, które teraz powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Draco odchrząknął, przygotowując się do wyjaśnienia, którego Harry wcale nie chciał słuchać, o tym był przekonany. Nie zamierzał nikogo narażać. A już z pewnością nie Harry'ego.  
Gdy Potter w końcu uniósł głowę, jego oczy lekko lśniły wilgocią, jednak jako tako trzymał emocje na wodzy. Czy też jednak nie? Draco raptem nie był tego taki pewien. We wzroku Harry'ego błyszczało coś przekornego, dziwnie wyzywającego.  
Dłonie objęły twarz Dracona. Zachłanne usta burzliwie wpiły się w jego własne, wyrywając mu z piersi urwane stęknięcie. Z przerażeniem pomyślał o stojących wokół nich aurorach, będących świadkami tej sceny. Ale Harry nie dał mu żadnej szansy na obronę, a po kilku chwilach jego opór zaczął słabnąć.  
Świadomość obecności innych osób zniknęła gdzieś w najdalszym zakamarku jego głowy. Tak długo tęsknił za Harrym. Odruchowo zamknął oczy, obejmując Pottera za szyję i przyciągając go do siebie.  
Już prawie zdążył zapomnieć, jak oszałamiająco smakowały wargi Harry'ego, nawet jeśli to, czego akurat doświadczał, nie było zwykłym pocałunkiem. Draco czuł w nim każdą emocję, każdy lęk i rozpacz, z którą musieli się zmierzyć, wiedząc jednocześnie, że namiętność nieustępliwie wypierała traumatyczne doznania.  
Fakt, że stał w przemoczonym ubraniu na lodowatym, zimowym wietrze, wydał mu się nagle pozbawiony najmniejszego znaczenia. Jedynym, co czuł, było parzące go niemal gorąco ciała Harry'ego. W ciągu minionych dni i tygodni Draco niekiedy myślał, że złe przeżycia zamieniły go w sopel lodu. Jednak się mylił. Żar nigdy nie wygasł, nadal tlił się gdzieś głęboko w jego wnętrzu. A Harry podziałał niczym zapalnik, wzniecając ogień na nowo.  
Dopiero gdy usta Harry'ego niechętnie oderwały się od jego warg, przypomniał sobie o aurorach. Nie słyszał niczego prócz szumu wiatru i cichego plusku fal. Odchrząknął, zażenowany, ryzykując ostrożne spojrzenie spoza ramienia Pottera, nie wypuszczając go przy tym z objęć.  
Ginny i Blaise jako jedyni wycofali się o kilka kroków. Cała reszta trwała w miejscu jak wrośnięta w ziemię, gapiąc się na nich z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i ciekawości.  
Lupin wyglądał na tak zszokowanego, że Draco miał ochotę się roześmiać mimo zawstydzenia. Tonks uśmiechała się pod nosem, tak jakby już dawno znała prawdę, co zresztą nie zdziwiło Dracona po jej niespodziewanej wizycie na Grimmauld Place. Policzki Hestii pokrywał rumieniec, a szeroko otwarte usta zamknęły się raptownie, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Szalonooki ściągnął usta i potrząsając głową, odwrócił się w bok, odsłaniając Draconowi stojącą za nim Narcyzę.  
Przepełniony ulgą i rozbawieniem uśmiech rozjaśniał jej szczupłą twarz. Stała boso, w rozwianej wiatrem, podartej koszuli nocnej, z długimi włosami sklejonymi kurzem i grudami błota. I jeszcze nigdy, przenigdy nie wydała się Draconowi tak piękna, jak w tej chwili.

**Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego dziewiątego**


	30. Chapter 30

_Jej półotwarte oczy proszą, nie odchodź, __  
__wiesz, że jest jeszcze tyle do zrobienia __  
__Więc opadłem z powrotem w jej ramiona __  
__Wstrząsnęła moją wizją tego, co wzniosłe, __  
__mówiła o związku __  
__Bóg wie, co mnie zaalarmowało __  
__w tamtej chwili_  
(Deine Lakaien, „Fleeting")

**Rozdział trzydziesty**

_Możliwe, że w końcu będę musiał zrewidować swe uparte zasady. __  
__Być może nigdy nie byłem kimś, z kim nie mógłbyś żyć._

— Jak się czujesz?  
Harry zamrugał, zaspany, unosząc się lekko w pościeli. Hogwarckie skrzydło szpitalne tonęło w pomarańczowym świetle brzasku. Stojące wokół łóżka były puste. Wszędzie panowała cisza i spokój.  
Dumbledore siedział w fotelu obok posłania Harry'ego, wpatrując się w niego w przyjazny, nienatarczywy sposób. Miał na sobie jaskrawofioletową szatę, której kolor niemal boleśnie bił po oczach. Każdy inny czarodziej wyglądałby w niej idiotycznie, jednak dyrektorowi nadawała ona niewyjaśnionej, przeplecionej swobodą godności.  
— Chyba całkiem nieźle — odpowiedział Harry, marszcząc czoło, poruszając łopatkami i przeciągając się ostrożnie we wszystkie strony. Czuł zaledwie słabe echo bólu zeszłej nocy. — Tonks i pani Pomfrey wykonały naprawdę dobrą robotę.  
Oczy Dumbledore'a zwęziły się lekko za połówkami okularów.  
— Poparzenia Dołohowa osłabiły go znacznie, gdy cię atakował. W innym przypadku czarna magia, której użył, z pewnością wyrządziłaby dużo poważniejsze szkody.  
Harry poczuł żar rozlewający mu się po policzkach.  
— To moja wina, że mnie dostał. Nie uważałem przez moment — przyznał niechętnie.  
Dobroduszny uśmiech powrócił na twarz dyrektora.  
— Nie zamierzałem cię ganić — rzekł łagodnie. — Wręcz przeciwnie, dziś w nocy dokonałeś czegoś wielkiego. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny.  
Przyjmowanie pochwał nigdy nie było mocną stroną Harry'ego. Zakłopotany, przeniósł wzrok na wystające spod szaty czubki butów Dumbledore'a.  
— A teraz opowiadaj — zażądał stary czarodziej, pochylając się nad nim. Coś w jego głosie uległo zmianie. Gdy zdumiony Harry uniósł głowę, zauważył błysk ciekawości w niezwykle czujnych, błękitnych oczach dyrektora. — Zważywszy na stopień zniszczenia katedry, mogę chyba założyć, że nasz mały mugolski eksperyment odniósł pełen sukces?  
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać nagłego dreszczu na wspomnienie lśniących, śmiertelnych kulek.  
— To była broń doskonała — odparł cicho, nie patrząc na swego rozmówcę. — Nie dostrzegli zagrożenia, bezwiednie wpadając w pułapkę. Udało mi się jedynie zobaczyć, jak woda zalewająca podłogę zaczęła wrzeć. Potem zatrzasnęły się za nami drzwi.  
— Co zdecydowanie było dla was najlepszym rozwiązaniem. — Harry czuł spoczywające na nim mądre spojrzenie Dumbledore'a. — Zadręczasz się tym, że zdecydowaliśmy się wybrać właśnie tę metodę, prawda?  
— Już samym zamordowaniem Dedalusa zasłużyli sobie na śmierć — powiedział Harry powoli, wzdychając cicho nad faktem, że przed dyrektorem niewiele dało się ukryć. — Co nie zmienia faktu, że spotkał ich okrutny koniec.  
— Wiem — odrzekł Dumbledore spokojnym głosem. Rysy jego twarzy stwardniały na chwilę, po czym rozluźniły się na nowo. — Ale zginęło tylko niewielu. Większość śmierciożerców, znajdujących się w katedrze w momencie eksplozji, została ranna. Przetransportowaliśmy ich do Świętego Munga — przerwał, robiąc głośny wydech. — Wojna zawsze wymaga ofiar, Harry. Wiesz o tym tak samo dobrze jak ja. To nie my sprowokowaliśmy tę wojnę. Niemniej nie zamierzamy przyglądać się bezczynnie, jak ktoś usiłuje nas zniszczyć.  
— Nie, na pewno nie — przyznał Harry, zaciskając pod kołdrą dłonie w pięści. Urywki myśli krążyły mu po głowie w szalonym tempie. Z trudem uchwycił jedną z nich. — Pani Malfoy była dość przekonana o tym, że Dołohow i Rookwood przejęli władzę w kręgu śmierciożerców. Czy naprawdę mogła mieć rację? Czy magiczna moc Voldemorta jest rzeczywiście aż tak osłabiona od ostatniej ciężkiej potyczki w sierpniu zeszłego roku, że tak po prostu daje się zepchnąć z tronu?  
— Wszystko jest możliwe. — W oczach Dumbledore'a pojawił się dziwny błysk, znikając po chwili. Harry'emu nie udało się go zinterpretować. — Żądza władzy zawsze była najsłabszym punktem Toma Riddle'a. A Dołohow i Rookwood nie różnią się zbytnio pod tym względem od swego mistrza. — Kilka głębokich zmarszczek zamyślenia przecięło czoło dyrektora. — Gdy tylko Voldemort odzyska siły, odbierze to, co wyrwano mu z rąk — uzupełnił w końcu bez cienia emocji.  
Harry spróbował otrząsnąć się z odrętwienia, które zaczęło go powoli ogarniać. Otaczająca go rzeczywistość wydała mu się nagle dziwnie nieprawdziwa.  
— Co zrobimy teraz?  
— Nic — odpowiedział Dumbledore zwięźle, powstając z krzesła z młodzieńczą werwą. — Dziś w nocy zdobyliśmy większość najważniejszych figur na szachownicy Voldemorta. Teraz kolej na jego ruch. Zaczekamy na to, jaką taktykę zdecyduje się obrać. — Cyniczny uśmiech zatańczył mu w kącikach ust. — Dopóki król stoi na planszy, gra nadal trwa.  
Harry odetchnął kilkakrotnie.  
— Co z Dołohowem i Rookwoodem?  
Dumbledore powiódł wzrokiem po długim rzędzie pustych łóżek.  
— Dołohow nie odzyskał jeszcze przytomności. W tej chwili nie stanowi dla nas zagrożenia. Rookwood jest poważniejszym problemem. Ostatniej nocy najwyraźniej nie było go w kryjówce śmierciożerców. To oznacza, że jest cały i zdrowy, i że nadal przebywa gdzieś na wolności. — Ruchem głowy wskazał w kierunku wysokich okien.  
Harry ostrożnie zsunął ociężałe nogi na podłogę. Wypolerowane do połysku linoleum ziębiło mu bose stopy. Nic nie było w tej chwili tak kuszące jak gorący prysznic i porządne śniadanie. Na krześle obok łóżka leżało przygotowane ubranie. Srebrna odznaka aurora połyskiwała na tle czarnego materiału peleryny.  
Dyrektor uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
— Pani Pomfrey zorganizowała ci też nowe okulary — wyjaśnił, robiąc gest w stronę małego, czarnego etui, spoczywającego na stoliku nocnym. — Dołożyła wszelkich starań, by sprostać twoim potrzebom.  
Palce Harry'ego pieszczotliwie pogładziły czarną, aksamitną powierzchnię. Lekki uśmiech wypełzł mu na usta, gdy otworzył etui, zaglądając do jego wnętrza.  
— Dziękuję — powiedział, dziwnie poruszony, po czym ostrożnie sięgnął po nowe okulary i włożył je na nos.

XXX

Większość uczniów i nauczycieli zakończyła już śniadanie, gdy Harry przekroczył próg Wielkiej Sali. Reakcja, którą wywoływało zwykle jego pojawienie się w Hogwarcie, wraz z upływem czasu nie uległa zmianie. Kilkoro pierwszorocznych, stojących u drzwi, z szacunkiem zeszło mu z drogi. Niektóre ze starszych dziewcząt pochyliły ku sobie głowy, chichocząc, gdy omiótł je spojrzeniem. Lata doświadczenia sprawiły, że dawno przyzwyczaił się do widoku takich zachowań.  
Remus siedział przy stole nauczycieli, pochylając się ze zmarszczonym czołem nad „Prorokiem". Kilka miejsc dalej Minerwa McGonagall i Pomona Sprout prowadziły ożywioną rozmowę. Harry uprzejmie przywitał grono pedagogów skinieniem głowy, po czym bezszelestnie opadł na krzesło obok swego byłego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.  
— Nie możesz mi wiecznie schodzić z drogi — powiedział Harry przyciszonym tonem, nie patrząc na niego i sięgając jednocześnie po dzbanek z kawą. Napełnił filiżankę gorącym, aromatycznym płynem i dodał: — Bądź więc tak miły i porozmawiaj ze mną.  
Wyczuł, jak siedzący obok niego Remus drgnął nieznacznie, zanim, zamyślony, zabrał się za składanie gazety, odkładając ją po chwili na blat stołu.  
— Skąd ten pomysł, że schodzę ci z drogi? — zapytał powoli.  
Harry parsknął lekko.  
— Miałem takie wrażenie, gdy wracaliśmy wczoraj w nocy do Hogwartu.  
— Wczoraj w nocy, gdy wracaliśmy do Hogwartu, czułem po prostu, że cała ta sytuacja mnie przerasta — wyjaśnił Remus ironicznie. W jego zmrużonych, brązowych oczach pojawił się błysk wyrzutu. — Mogłeś ostrzec przynajmniej przyjaciół, zanim rzuciłeś się na Malfoya przed całym zespołem. Zdążyłem pomyśleć, że ktoś potraktował cię Imperiusem.  
Harry poczuł gorący rumieniec, który natychmiast pokrył mu policzki i usiłował stłumić nerwowy chichot, bulgoczący mu w krtani.  
— Masz rację, powinienem był to zrobić — przyznał, unosząc filiżankę do ust, by schować za nią cisnący się na wargi uśmiech. — Ale to wszystko nie jest wcale takie proste. Przez dłuższy czas nie byłem pewien, co mam myśleć i czuć. Przypuszczalnie bałem się też waszych reakcji.  
Wyraz ust Remusa złagodniał w ułamku sekundy.  
— Co do tego nie musisz mieć żadnych obaw — odparł miękko, badając twarz Harry'ego spojrzeniem brązowych oczu. — Czy między Malfoyem i tobą jest coś poważnego?  
Harry w zakłopotaniu podrapał się w skroń, tam, gdzie blada, ledwo widoczna blizna dawała świadectwo jego wczorajszego spotkania z Dołohowem. Do tej pory unikał zastanawiania się nad kwestią, o którą zapytał go właśnie Lupin, być może dlatego, iż z jakiegoś powodu bał się odpowiedzi. Tym razem nie mógł się dłużej wymigiwać.  
— Po tej scenie, którą odstawiłem wam wczoraj w nocy, trudno byłoby utrzymywać coś innego — wymamrotał niewyraźnie. Gorąco zalało go ponownie, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie pocałunek w ruinach zamku Urquhart. — Chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy Draco widzi to podobnie.  
Remus wzruszył ramionami, wykrzywiając usta.  
— Skoro ktoś okazuje tyle odwagi, by bez różdżki zaatakować uzbrojonego śmierciożercę w twojej obronie, to możesz śmiało założyć, że traktuje cię poważnie. — Oszołomiony Harry odstawił filiżankę na stół, nie trafiając przy tym w spodek. Przez kilka długich sekund mógł jedynie wpatrywać się w Remusa, kompletnie niezdolny do wymówienia jakiegokolwiek sensownego słowa. Lupin w zamyśleniu zgarnął okruchy bułki ze stołu i kontynuował, nie zważając na zupełnie skonfundowany wyraz twarzy Harry'ego: — Nad tym, czy akcja Dracona była przejawem odwagi, czy też głupoty, można zapewne toczyć długie spory. W każdym bądź razie zdołał na kilka chwil odwrócić uwagę Dołohowa, dając nam tym samym czas na przybycie wam z pomocą. W innym przypadku prawdopodobnie obaj bylibyście już martwi.  
W oczach Lupina odbiła się jawna troska, co ledwo dotarło do świadomości Harry'ego. Jego wzrok przyciągnęła magicznie postać młodego, jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który właśnie w tej chwili wchodził do Wielkiej Sali. Żołądek Pottera wywinął szybkie salto.  
Draco był jedyną osobą w pomieszczeniu, która nie nosiła formalnego stroju, wyróżniając się z masy granatowymi dżinsami, białą koszulką i tenisówkami. Nadal nieco utykał, najwyraźniej w wyniku zdarzeń ostatniej nocy. Jego pojawienie się podziałało na dziewczęta podobnie jak występ Harry'ego, jednak Malfoy zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Oderwali od siebie intensywne spojrzenie dopiero wtedy, gdy Draco dotarł do stołu nauczycieli, siadając przy jednym z jego rogów obok Harry'ego i Remusa.  
Potter z wielkim trudem powstrzymał palącą chęć przysunięcia się bliżej do Dracona i poddania się sile przyciągania, której był źródłem. Mimo faktu, że się nie dotykali, wyraźnie czuł ciepło jego ciała. Nozdrza połaskotał mu delikatny i zarazem cierpki, tak typowy dla Malfoya zapach skóry, sprawiając, że brzuch Harry'ego zareagował nerwowym mrowieniem.  
Oczy Remusa, po części zaciekawione, po części nadal pełnie niedowierzania, przez parę chwil spoczywały to na jednym, to na drugim z nich. Harry był przekonany, że wyostrzone zmysły wilkołaka pozwalają mu wyczuć panujące między nimi napięcie. Wreszcie Lupin odchrząknął demonstracyjnie i rzucając kontrolne spojrzenie na zegarek, podniósł się z krzesła.  
— Muszę was przeprosić, obowiązki wzywają — usprawiedliwił się z nieco sztywnym uśmiechem. — Tonks pewnie już na mnie czeka. Na razie. — Poklepał Harry'ego w ramię i skinął Draconowi głową, po czym odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem opuścił salę.  
— Mam nadzieję, że to nie ja zmusiłem go do ucieczki — wymruczał Draco sarkastycznie, gdy tylko Remus znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu. — Większość ludzi dziwnie na mnie reaguje po tym, jak wczoraj w nocy postanowiłeś tak spektakularnym sposobem oficjalnie ujawnić nasze stosunki. Właśnie z wielkim wysiłkiem udało mi się pozbyć Hestii i jej natarczywych pytań.  
— Jesteś na mnie zły z tego powodu? — zapytał Harry z cieniem niepewności w głosie.  
Rozbawione parsknięcie Dracona niemal wystarczyło za odpowiedź.  
— Nie — odparł, rzucając mu długie spojrzenie z ukosa. Jego szare jak burzowe chmury oczy błyszczały.  
Przez moment Harry czuł się jak zahipnotyzowany, upominając w duchu sam siebie, że nie są tu sami, ukradkowo obserwowani przez tuziny par oczu.  
— Jak się czuje twoja matka? — odezwał się ostrożnie.  
Draco sięgnął po dzbanek z herbatą.  
— Zatrzymali ją przez noc na obserwacji w Świętym Mungu. Myślę jednak, że w ciągu dnia będzie jej już wolno wrócić do domu. — Zamiast napełnić sobie filiżankę, Malfoy zastygł w pół ruchu i opuścił rękę. Gdy Harry uniósł wzrok, zauważył pełen powagi wyraz jego ust i czystą, nieskrywaną rozpacz w oczach, która dogłębnie wstrząsnęła Potterem. — Wiem, że strzeliłem głupotę — wydusił z siebie Draco jak pod przymusem. Skrzydełka nosa drżały mu lekko. — Powinienem był przekazać Zakonowi, co się stało. Ale gdy uprowadzili matkę z dworu, prawie oszalałem ze strachu o nią. Dlatego po prostu odszedłem i zostawiłem odznakę Feniksa, w nadziei, że nikt nie będzie mnie szukał. Rozumiesz? — Odetchnął głośno. — Nie chciałem narażać dalszych osób, które wiele dla mnie znaczą. — Ręka zaciśnięta na uchwycie dzbanka zaczęła mu dygotać, odstawił więc herbatę na stół.  
Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z własnej winy w całej tej sytuacji. Mimo tego nie potrafił zapanować nad małym szarpnięciem w sercu, wywołanym ostatnim zdaniem Dracona.  
— Ani przez sekundę nie wierzyłem, że dobrowolnie wróciłeś na ciemną stronę — wyszeptał.  
Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— Pewnie zdążyłeś poznać mnie już lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. No, może z wyjątkiem mojej matki.  
— Kiedy jej o nas powiedziałeś? — Wcześniejsze słowa Dracona sprawiły, że odważył się powiedzieć _nas_.  
Malfoy wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
— Widzieliśmy się tylko przez parę godzin w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia, mogłem jej to powiedzieć tylko wtedy. — W jego oczach zamigotała ciekawość. — Zaskoczyło cię, że rozmawiałem z nią na ten temat?  
Harry powiercił się niezręcznie na krześle.  
— Troszeczkę — przyznał w końcu.  
Draco wydał z siebie cichy chichot.  
— Przed moją matką nie można mieć wielkich tajemnic. Przejrzała mnie już na samym początku. Zauważyła, że dziewczyny są mi obojętne. Nigdy nie stanowiło to dla niej problemu. Z moim ojcem sprawa na pewno wyglądałaby inaczej. Zdaje mi się, że nie wiedział o mojej orientacji. Może to i lepiej. — Jego mina zachmurzyła się w jednej chwili.  
Harry ściągnął brwi.  
— Co się stało? — zapytał z niepokojem, patrząc, jak Draco potrząsa głową.  
— Wczoraj w nocy Dołohow nazwał mojego ojca zdrajcą. Nie mam pojęcia, co chciał mi przez to powiedzieć. Lucjusz zawsze dochowywał wierności ciemnej stronie. To ja zdradziłem. — Przenikliwe spojrzenie Dracona zdawało się przebijać Harry'ego na wylot. — Czuję się tak, jakbym miał nieczyste sumienie w całej tej sprawie. Najchętniej wypytałbym Dołohowa, ale to raczej wątpliwe, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze odzyska przytomność.  
Donośne głosy uczniów, wypełniające salę, zabrzmiały nagle w uszach Harry'ego jak odległy, pozbawiony znaczenia szum. Wszystko, czego pragnął, to rozwianie dręczących Dracona zmartwień. Ale żadne słowa świata nie wydały mu się do tego celu odpowiednie.  
Malfoy westchnął i wykrzywił wargi.  
— Pewnie i tak nigdy nie dostanę na to odpowiedzi. — Ze zrezygnowaną miną ponownie złapał dzbanek i nalał sobie herbaty, obejmując ucho tak mocno, że pobielały mu kłykcie.  
— Rookwood nadal żyje — zauważył Harry niby mimochodem, nie spuszczając wzroku ze smukłych dłoni Dracona. — Dumbledore jest pewien, że nie było go ostatniej nocy w podwodnej katedrze. Może uda ci się jeszcze uzyskać odpowiedź.  
Draco poderwał głowę. Przez kilka sekund gapił się na Harry'ego w milczeniu, rozmyślając nad czymś gorączkowo.  
— Jeśli Dumbledore się nie myli, to z pewnością jesteśmy w większym niebezpieczeństwie, niż możemy sobie wyobrazić — skomentował ponuro. — Co mówił poza tym? Jakie są nasze kolejne plany?  
— Mogę ci powiedzieć, jakie są nasze kolejne plany. — Harry pochylił się do przodu z uśmiechem, podpierając podbródek o obie dłonie i ignorując zmarszczone lekko czoło Dracona. — Wpadnę na krótko do biura i sprawdzę, jak stoją sprawy i co wydarzyło się przez ostatnie dni. Ty udasz się do Munga i zabierzesz matkę do domu. Będę tam po ciebie dziś o siódmej wieczorem.  
Brwi Malfoya ściągnęły się pytająco.  
— A co planujesz na siódmą wieczorem?  
Harry wykrzywił usta, udając, że się nad czymś zastanawia.  
— Myślałem o małej wycieczce do świata mugoli — zaczął stłumionym głosem, usilnie starając się nie zważać na skaczące radośnie w brzuchu motyle. Przenikliwy wzrok Dracona nie ułatwiał mu zadania. — Moglibyśmy wybrać się najpierw do kina, a potem coś zjeść. Znam w Londynie świetny bar serwujący sushi, na pewno przypadnie ci do gustu. Chyba że nie lubisz ryb? — Mina Dracona nadal wyrażała kompletny brak zrozumienia. Harry przewrócił oczami w niecierpliwym geście. — Randka — wyjaśnił z przesadnym naciskiem, jakby jego rozmówca był małym dzieckiem. — Proszę cię o randkę. Tak trudno to pojąć? — Sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że miał wielką ochotę się roześmiać.  
Zmarszczki na czole Dracona wygładziły się powoli, a kąciki ust zaczęły zdradziecko dygotać. Błyszczącymi oczami wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, wytrzymując jego spojrzenie i szukając czegoś w jego twarzy.  
— Nowe okulary? — zapytał nagle.  
Niespodziewane pytanie nie zbiło Harry'ego z tropu. Ostrożnie dotknął palcami czarnych oprawek.  
— Tak — odparł krótko, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Nic nie było w tej chwili tak interesujące i elektryzujące jak nieustanna gra mimiki Malfoya.  
Draco przygryzł lekko dolną wargę.  
— Wyglądają tak samo jak stare — stwierdził rzeczowo, jakby Potter nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego faktu.  
Harry nie potrafił kontrolować swej twarzy tak perfekcyjnie jak Draco. Wygiął usta w mimowolnym uśmiechu.  
— Lubię ten model — odparł wesoło.  
Minęło kilka chwil, zanim Draco zaczął uśmiechać się w ten sam otwarty sposób, potrząsając jednocześnie głową. Następnie wstał z miejsca, nie tykając nawet swojej herbaty.  
— Siódma wieczorem — powtórzył z przesyconym ironią mrugnięciem, zanim odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia. — Bądź punktualny.  
Harry patrzył za nim, uśmiechając się za swoją filiżanką, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że jej zawartość zdążyła już dawno wystygnąć.

XXX

— Ładnie tu u ciebie — zauważył Draco, z błogim westchnieniem opadając na szeroką, rubinową kanapę w mieszkaniu Harry'ego i rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem po pokoju.  
Harry zareagował uśmiechem. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz widział Malfoya z podobnie odprężonym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Jestem tu pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu — wyjaśnił, podchodząc do okna i zaciągając grube zasłony. Na zewnątrz nadal kropił drobny deszcz. — Nie mogłem tu sam wytrzymać. Wolałem wprowadzić się ponownie do mojego dawnego pokoju w Akademii Aurorów i trochę podrażnić Terry'ego Boota swoją obecnością.  
Draco rzucił mu pytające i zarazem rozbawione spojrzenie.  
— I nie chciałeś mnie tam zabrać dziś wieczorem?  
Harry zakasłał dyskretnie.  
— Terry z pewnością dziwnie by na nas patrzył — odpowiedział z radosnym grymasem, po czym podszedł do jednej z szafek i wydobył dwa kieliszki wraz z butelką Single Malt Whiskey, stawiając całość na stoliku.  
— Zawsze zapraszasz kogoś na pierwszej randce do siebie? — zapytał Draco prowokująco, uważnie śledząc jego ruchy.  
Harry głęboko wciągnął powietrze. Tych kilka słów wystarczyło, by przerwać swobodną atmosferę. W przeciągu sekundy stare, dobrze znane im napięcie powróciło, przeskakując pomiędzy nimi trzeszczącymi iskrami. Serce zaczęło mu walić jak oszalałe.  
— Zdarzało się — odparł ze sztucznym spokojem, otwierając butelkę i sprawnym ruchem napełniając kieliszki bursztynowym płynem. — Ale możesz być pewien, że jesteś pierwszym facetem, którego przyprowadziłem do domu. — Z rozbawieniem stwierdził, że Draco zareagował na jego słowa lekko przyspieszonym oddechem.  
— Wygląda na to, że mamy dziś wieczór pierwszych razów. — Draco uniósł swój kieliszek i upił drobny łyk, ani na moment nie spuszczając Pottera z oczu. — Przynajmniej teraz nareszcie wiem, jak wygląda mugolskie kino od środka i jak smakuje surowa ryba. — Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego ponad brzegiem kieliszka. — Gdy byłem mały, zawsze myślałem, że ludzie potrafią poruszać się na obrazkach jedynie w czarodziejskim świecie. Najwyraźniej mugole również znaleźli całkiem niezłe rozwiązanie tego problemu.  
— Nie mówisz chyba na serio? — Harry w zdumieniu uniósł brwi. — Byłeś dziś pierwszy raz w kinie?  
Draco wzruszył ramieniem i potwierdził lekkim gestem.  
— A z kim niby miałbym się tam wybrać? Przez większość życia zadawałem się z czystokrwistymi, którzy nie chcieli mieć nic wspólnego z mugolami.  
— No to mam nadzieję, że ci się podobało — podsumował Harry, potrząsając z niedowierzaniem głową.  
Usta Dracona przybrały wyraz łagodności, absolutnie przeczący drapieżnemu błyskowi w jego oczach.  
— To był bardzo miły wieczór — oświadczył z niemal uroczystą powagą.  
Przez kilka chwil Harry siedział w bezruchu, odwzajemniając spojrzenie Malfoya, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że już dłużej nie zniesie dzielącego ich dystansu. Kierowany jakimś wewnętrznym przymusem, wstał, okrążył niski stolik przy kanapie i zatrzymał się przed byłym Ślizgonem.  
— Dlaczego używasz czasu przeszłego? — zapytał dziwnie zachrypniętym głosem, ostrożnie siadając na kolanach Dracona i otaczając go swym ciałem. — W końcu wieczór jeszcze się nie skończył.  
Delikatnie potarł zamknięte usta Dracona o własne, smakując cierpkość alkoholu. Malfoy wyszedł mu naprzeciw, chętnie rozwierając wargi i wpuszczając go do środka. Harry poczuł, jak w jego żyły uderza coś na podobieństwo wyładowania elektrycznego, gdy ich języki niepewnie zetknęły się ze sobą, by po chwili spleść się w wygłodniałym tańcu. Żar oblał mu twarz. Spijał oddech Dracona, jego drobne westchnienia, wyrywające się z krtani i spływające dreszczem w dół pleców. Rozdygotanymi palcami na oślep wymacał kołnierzyk Malfoya i z pośpiechem zaczął rozpinać górne guziki jego koszuli, dopóki nie powstrzymał go mocny uchwyt gorącej dłoni.  
Zbity z tropu, otworzył oczy. Zwykle blade policzki Dracona pokrywał cień rumieńca. Oddychał szybko, patrząc na Harry'ego błyszczącymi oczami.  
— Może powinniśmy trochę przystopować — wyszeptał prosto w usta Pottera. W jego słowach pobrzmiewał sarkazm. — Nie zamierzam znów zakończyć występu w ten sam sposób co niedawno. Moja reakcja na nasze ostatnie zbliżenie była mało przyjemna. — Harry cofnął głowę, wpatrując się w Dracona ze zdumieniem. Rozczarowanie zalało jego rozgrzane ciało nieprzyjemnie zimną falą. Był więcej niż gotowy, by znów to z nim zrobić. Wręcz sprowokował takie, a nie inne zakończenie wieczoru. Jak więc Draco mógł teraz zacząć wykręcać się z sytuacji? Szyderczy uśmieszek zatańczył na ustach Malfoya, tak, jakby odgadł myśli Harry'ego. — Co wcale nie oznacza, że musimy całkowicie zrezygnować z seksu — dodał lekko zachrypłym głosem.  
Zanim Harry zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, Draco przejął kontrolę i sprawnym szarpnięciem przewrócił go na kanapę. W jego szarych oczach lśniło pożądanie. Patrzyli na siebie przez moment, dysząc ciężko, po czym Draco osunął się na kolana na miękki dywan przed kanapą i z równie diabelskim, co uwodzicielskim uśmiechem rozpiął sprzączkę paska Harry'ego. Chwilę później robiąc to samo z zamkiem jego dżinsów.  
Z jednej sekundy na drugą z mózgu Harry'ego wywietrzały absolutnie wszystkie myśli. Głowa opadła mu bezwiednie w tył, opierając się o miękki podłokietnik kanapy. Drżał na całym ciele, wbijając palce w ciemnoczerwone obicie, gdy ręce i język Dracona odnalazły swój cel. Urywanie łapał oddech, kiedy pochłonęła go gorąca, ciasna wilgoć, każąc mu zapomnieć o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się do tej pory.  
Dopiero później, dużo później, gdy nad zimowym Londynem zapadła głęboka noc, myśli Harry'ego powróciły, a wraz z nimi zrozumienie, że wreszcie dobrnął do końca swych wątpliwości.  
Deszcz przybrał na sile, bębniąc z uspokajającą monotonią o szyby okien sypialni. Harry rozkoszował się bliskością ciężkiego, ciepłego ciała Dracona, wtulonego w jego plecy, będąc całkowicie pewnym, że już dawno nie czuł się tak spełniony jak w tej chwili.  
— Wydaje mi się, że cię kocham. — Wyznanie było zaledwie cichutkim szeptem, który z zaskakującą łatwością przeszedł mu przez usta. Nigdy by się tego po sobie nie spodziewał.  
Być może nie sprawiło mu to trudu tylko dlatego, że regularny oddech Dracona, głaszczący wrażliwą skórę na karku Harry'ego, wyraźnie mu mówił, że Malfoy już od dawna był pogrążony w twardym, głębokim śnie.

XXX

— Idziesz już?  
Głowa Dracona zwróciła się w jego stronę. Bez okularów znajome rysy były wprawdzie rozmazane, ale i bez tego Harry rozpoznał, że na twarzy Malfoya pojawiło się lekkie poczucie winy.  
— Przepraszam — szepnął Draco w odpowiedzi, zakładając dżinsy. W jego głosie brzmiała wyraźnie słyszalna udręka. — Ale… nie potrafię inaczej.  
Musiało być jeszcze bardzo wcześnie. Niebo za oknem nadal ogarniała ciemność, tylko na wschodzie z wolna przechodząca w szarość.  
Harry ukrył uśmiech w fałdach pościeli.  
— Nie musisz przepraszać — powiedział sennie, z trudem powstrzymując opadające powieki. — W końcu ostatnim razem nie byłem pod tym względem lepszy. — Przywołał niewyraźne wspomnienie o tym, jak ukradkiem wymykał się z mieszkania Dracona w samym środku nocy, gnany zbyt wielką obawą przed poranną konfrontacją.  
— Ale tym razem powinno być w zasadzie inaczej. — Draco głośno wypuścił powietrze i sięgnął po koszulę. — Nie gniewaj się, proszę. — W jego spojrzeniu migotało coś błagalnego.  
— Wcale się nie gniewam — odparł Harry, dając tym samym wyraz prawdzie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Draco przez całe życie szerokim łukiem omijał stałe związki. Najwyraźniej zawsze tak postępował, znikając po prostu o świcie i pozostawiając kochanków pogrążonych we śnie. — Przypuszczalnie trzeba najpierw zamknąć wszystkie drzwi, żeby skłonić cię do pozostania — dodał, robiąc aluzję do domu przy Grimmauld Place.  
Draco uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
— Przypuszczalnie — odparł cicho.  
Harry przewrócił się leniwie na drugą połowę łóżka, łapiąc poduszkę Dracona, nadal przesiąkniętą jego oszałamiającym zapachem.  
— Mam mnóstwo czasu — wymamrotał, chowając twarz w poduszce i głęboko wciągając bijącą z niej woń. — Zaczekam tak długo, aż będziesz gotów zostać.  
Nie minęło wiele czasu, a powieki znów mu opadły, pozwalając na nowo zapaść w słodki sen. Nie usłyszał już cichego odgłosu zamykanych drzwi.

**Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego**


	31. Chapter 31

_Całowałem twe usta, trzymałem twą dłoń __  
__dzieliłem z tobą marzenia, dzieliłem z tobą łóżko __  
__Dobrze znam ciebie, dobrze znam twój zapach __  
__Nie mogłem bez ciebie żyć_  
(James Blunt, „Goodbye My Lover")

**Rozdział trzydziesty pierwszy**

_Nie bój się. __  
__W chwilach, gdy nie możesz być silny, __  
__będę taki za ciebie._

Ciche, ale denerwująco uporczywe stukanie o szybę okna wyrwało go z poobiedniej drzemki, z powrotem katapultując do rzeczywistości. Draco z trudem uniósł powieki, rzucając leniwe spojrzenie w stronę intruza.  
— Masz sowę na parapecie — wymamrotał w lewe ucho Harry'ego i ponownie przycisnął twarz do jego karku, przytulając się mocno do nadal rozgrzanego ciała.  
Harry odpowiedział niechętnym pomrukiem. Jednak gdy sowa wyraźnie okazała, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru zaniechać stukania, łagodnie wyswobodził się z objęć Dracona, wygrzebał z posłania i otworzył okno.  
Urocza, mała płomykówka nie wahała się ani przez chwilę z przyjęciem zaproszenia. Wraz ze strumieniem zimnego, wilgotnego marcowego powietrza, które przyprawiło Harry'ego o wyraźny dreszcz, wśliznęła się do wnętrza sypialni, elegancko lądując na krawędzi łóżka.  
Draco uważnie obserwował, jak Harry odbiera od sowy list, rozkłada pergamin i przebiega wzrokiem kilka nakreślonych na nim słów. Zmarszczone czoło Pottera nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego.  
— Dumbledore? — zdecydował się zapytać markotnym tonem, podnosząc do góry brew.  
Harry zacisnął usta.  
— A któżby inny? — odparł i wzruszył ramionami, ponownie przebiegając wzrokiem przez pergamin. — Mam natychmiast stawić się w Mungu. To wygląda na coś pilnego.  
Sowa znacząco kłapnęła dzióbkiem, jakby chcąc podkreślić ważność wiadomości Dumbledore'a. Harry uspokoił ją kawałkiem sowiego przysmaku, który żarłocznie połknęła, po czym, rozłożywszy skrzydła, wyfrunęła przez okno.  
Przeklinając w duchu dyrektora, Draco z powrotem opuścił głowę na miękką poduszkę.  
— Do cholery, jest niedziela — warknął.  
Niemal zaraz po zjedzonym wspólnie obiedzie jakimś sposobem wylądowali w łóżku Harry'ego. Pomysł na spędzenie reszty popołudnia, polegający na tym, że w nim pozostaną, nie pozwalając nikomu i niczemu sobie przeszkodzić, był widocznie zbyt piękny, by móc okazać się prawdziwym.  
Harry wykrzywił się w grymasie rozbawienia i bez widocznego efektu spróbował wygładzić rozczochrane włosy.  
— Licho nie śpi — zacytował z lekkim sarkazmem stare przysłowie, sięgając po bokserki. Draco obserwował z żalem, jak nadal lekko muśnięta słońcem skóra ginie pod coraz to kolejnymi warstwami materiału.  
Perspektywa pozostania w łóżku wydała mu się pozbawiona wszelkiego uroku, jeśli miał to robić sam. Mrucząc coś pod nosem, odrzucił kołdrę, opuszczając nogi na dywan i niezręcznie podnosząc rzuconą tam wcześniej bieliznę. Czuł wwiercone w siebie spojrzenie Harry'ego.  
— Kiedy wreszcie będziemy uprawiać prawdziwy seks? — Usłyszał. W zdziwieniu podniósł głowę, napotykając spojrzenie błyszczących oczu. Harry miał już na sobie spodnie i stał ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami. Ten widok bardzo przypadł Draconowi do gustu.  
— Prawdziwy? — powtórzył sugestywnie, przygryzając usta, by nie wpłynął na nie szeroki uśmiech. — Czy doprowadzenie cię do rozkoszy ustami nim nie jest? — Choć szkolne lata już dawno mieli za sobą, drażnienie Harry'ego nadal sprawiało mu niewypowiedzianą przyjemność.  
Policzki Pottera oblały się lekkim rumieńcem.  
— Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi — skontrował oskarżycielskim tonem. — Od naszej pierwszej randki minęły dwa tygodnie. I od tamtego czasu cały czas kręcimy się w miejscu. — W jego silnie przymrużonych oczach widniało coś oceniającego, zaprawionego szczyptą ciekawości. — Zawsze przejmowałeś aktywną rolę, kochając się z kimś, czy dajesz się od czasu do czasu namówić na zamianę pozycji? — zapytał z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.  
Draco gapił się na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami, przez dłuższą chwilę oniemiały w obliczu tego pytania, świadczącego o ofensywnej otwartości Pottera, do której zasadniczo powinien był się już dawno przyzwyczaić. Co jednak najwyraźniej nie nastąpiło. Do tej pory Draco odczuwał pewność, że pod tym względem uda mu się utrzymać wodze w ręku, jednak teraz musiał przyznać, że Harry właśnie wyrwał mu je z dłoni w dość bezceremonialny sposób. I im dłużej zwlekał z odpowiedzią, tym bardziej poszerzał się zuchwały uśmiech na ustach byłego Gryfona. — Czy zdecydowałbyś się być dla mnie na dole? — sprecyzował pytanie miękkim jak aksamit, uwodzicielskim głosem. W jego oczach lśniło niewątpliwe pragnienie.  
Draco poczuł ucisk w gardle i przyspieszone bicie serca. Jak temu mężczyźnie udawało się tak na niego działać? Kompletnie wyprowadzić go z równowagi jednym jedynym zdaniem? Nerwowo zwilżył wargi językiem.  
— Jesteś pewien, że _wiesz_, o czym mówisz? — ochryple odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Starał się brzmieć ironicznie, zauważył jednak, że zakończyło się to żałosną porażką.  
Harry roześmiał się głośno, w sposób pełen niewzruszonej pewności siebie. Podszedł do łóżka i złapał Dracona za rękę, podciągając go do góry. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, bardzo blisko, tak, że ich ciała się zetknęły.  
— Możliwe, że nie wiem jeszcze zbyt wiele o seksie z facetami — zaczął z uśmiechem, muskając oddechem policzek Malfoya. — Ale jeśli chodzi o bycie na górze, to mam pod tym względem przynajmniej ogólne doświadczenie.  
Draco zadrżał od stóp do głów, gdy ciepłe wargi delikatnie dotknęły jego ust w leniwym, czułym pocałunku, niezawierającym w sobie żadnego żądania. Mimo tego nie potrafił opanować nagłego przypływu krwi do dolnych regionów ciała.  
— To nie w porządku — wymruczał prosto w usta Harry'ego. — Rozpalasz mnie na chwilę przed tym, kiedy musisz wyjść.  
Harry uśmiechnął się, obrzucając krótkim spojrzeniem dolną połowę nagiego ciała Dracona.  
— Wrócę tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe — obiecał, łapiąc sweter i wciągając go pospiesznie przez głowę. Draco, wzdychając, pozbierał resztę porozrzucanych po pokoju ubrań i zdecydowanym krokiem pomaszerował w stronę łazienki. Zanim jednak zdołał nacisnąć klamkę, zatrzymał go energiczny głos, przypominając mu o nieprzyjemnym fakcie. — Jeszcze mi nie odpowiedziałeś, Draco.  
Coś połaskotało go w okolicach żołądka. Głęboko wciągnął powietrze i odwrócił się do Harry'ego.  
— Nadal to do ciebie nie dociera? — rzucił sztucznie wyniosłym tonem, znacząco unosząc brew. Twarz Harry'ego wyrażała całkowitą otwartość, Draconowi wydawało się, że może w niej czytać jak w książce. — Dla ciebie byłbym w stanie zrobić niemal wszystko — dodał po chwili dużo łagodniejszym głosem.  
Zdumiony Harry otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. W jego oczach odbiło się kompletne zaskoczenie.  
Draco odwrócił się z ironicznym grymasem na twarzy i opuścił sypialnię, bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że w tej wymianie zdań udało mu się zachować ostatnie słowo.

XXX

Z nieustępującym uczuciem napięcia w całym ciele, Harry przemierzył zatłoczony hol wejściowy Kliniki Magicznych Urazów i Chorób Szpitala Świętego Munga. W myślach nadal kołatało mu się echo rozmowy z Draconem, a szczególnie to niepojęte, kończące ją zdanie, które Malfoy rzucił mu na odchodne, zanim zniknął pod prysznicem.  
Powietrze wypełniał szum podniesionych głosów. Wszystko zdawało się toczyć z dużo większym pośpiechem niż zazwyczaj. W ostatniej chwili zdążył uskoczyć przed starszą, spanikowaną czarownicą, która jakimś trafem zdołała spleść sobie na plecach ramiona w węzeł. Dwóch uzdrowicieli w cytrynowo-zielonych szatach, zalewających ją potokiem słów, usiłowało nakłonić ją — bez widocznego efektu zresztą — do zachowania spokoju.  
Zamiast czekać na windę, Harry zdecydował się udać na miejsce schodami. Nieprzyjemne przeczucie, które ogarnęło go zaraz po wejściu do szpitala, narastało. Przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz, dotarł nareszcie na oddział obrażeń spowodowanych klątwami, położony na czwartym piętrze.  
Dumbledore i Minerwa McGonagall czekali już na niego w korytarzu. Ich miny zdradzały niezwykłą powagę. Trochę zadyszany, przywitał profesorów uściskiem ręki.  
— Co się stało? — zapytał z wymuszonym spokojem, nerwowo spoglądając na przemian w ich twarze.  
— To, czego już dawno się obawialiśmy — odrzekł krótko dyrektor z głębokim westchnieniem. Bez dalszych wyjaśnień zwrócił się w stronę drzwi prowadzących do salki i przestąpił jej próg. Harry podążył jego śladem, zachęcony zapraszającym gestem dłoni profesor McGonagall.  
Cisza panująca w niewielkim pomieszczeniu była wręcz przytłaczająca. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiał, dlaczego. Magiczne maszyny medyczne, które zwykle, piszcząc i sycząc, podtrzymywały życie pogrążonego w śpiączce pacjenta, nie pracowały.  
Pod ścianą stały trzy łóżka, z czego tylko jedno było zajęte. Spoczywający na nim ludzki kształt zakrywało białe prześcieradło. Nozdrza Harry'ego zadygotały, podrażnione ostrą wonią formaliny, przyprawiającą go o zimny dreszcz. Dumbledore powoli zbliżył się do łóżka i odrzucił osłaniające trupa nakrycie.  
Poznaczona bliznami po oparzeniach twarz Dołohowa już za życia była nadzwyczaj blada, a teraz, po śmierci, przybrała barwę popiołu, opinając chude, zapadłe policzki. Zamknięte oczy i przypominające kreskę usta śmierciożercy dopełniały obrazu trupiej maski.  
Harry potrząsnął głową, nie mogąc pojąć tego, co widzi.  
— Co go zabiło? — zapytał stłumionym głosem. — Przecież jeszcze kilka dni temu mówił pan, że jest z nim coraz lepiej?  
W jaskrawym blasku magicznych jarzeniówek oczy Dumbledore'a migotały jak ciemne szafiry.  
— Avada Kedavra — odpowiedział równie cicho.  
Światło przygasło na chwilę, by zaraz potem na nowo rozbłysnąć z lekkim, nieustającym brzęczeniem. Harry poczuł pewność, że dyrektor byłby w stanie zabić tymi słowami, nie trzymając nawet różdżki w dłoni. Lodowaty dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach.  
— Kto to zrobił? — zapytał zszokowany.  
— Nikt ze stojących po naszej stronie — wtrąciła Minerwa McGonagall, do tej pory przysłuchująca się im w milczeniu. Jej nieobecne spojrzenie spoczywało na nieżyjącym. — Dołohow jest jedyną ofiarą. Reszta rannych śmierciożerców przeniesionych do Świętego Munga nadal żyje. Podobnie jak ci, których zdążyliśmy już umieścić w Azkabanie.  
Myśli w jego głowie rozpoczęły pogoń. Elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce, tworząc jasną, klarowną całość.  
— Dołohow przejął władzę wraz z Rookwoodem po tym, jak mocno osłabiliśmy Voldemorta. Należał więc do tych, którzy go oszukali — wyraził swe przypuszczenie, unosząc głowę i patrząc pytająco w nieruchome oblicze Dumbledore'a.  
Dyrektor powolnym ruchem naciągnął prześcieradło na zastygłą twarz Dołohowa.  
— Mówiłem ci, że będzie chciał odebrać to, co wyrwano mu z rąk. — Oczy starego czarodzieja zwęziły się w dwie szparki. — Nie liczyłem się jedynie z tym, że nastąpi to tak szybko.  
— Czy to oznacza, że odzyskał władzę? — zapytał Harry, wsłuchując się w samego siebie i usiłując stwierdzić, jaką reakcję wywołuje w nim ta wiadomość. Nie doszedł do żadnego wniosku. Jego ciało ogarnęło niewyjaśnione odrętwienie. — Jak udało mu się tu dostać i nie zostać przy tym zauważonym?  
Dumbledore zmarszczył czoło.  
— Odpowiedź na te pytania należy znaleźć jak najszybciej — odpowiedział wreszcie spokojnym tonem. — Do tego czasu musimy postarać się o wszelką ostrożność i zachować czujność. Przypuszczam, że Voldemort niebawem wezwie do siebie swych popleczników. Możliwe, że nie będą mieli innego wyboru, gdyż dysponuje środkami i sposobami, by zmusić ich do powrotu. — Spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w twarz, jakby czegoś w niej szukając. Przez moment słowa dyrektora zdawały się być puste i pozbawione znaczenia. Do chwili, gdy Harry przypomniał sobie o Mrocznym Znaku na przedramieniu Dracona. Poczuł się, jakby Dumbledore wymierzył mu cios pięścią między oczy. Stary czarodziej skinął głową, odgadując myśli Harry'ego. — Spróbuję odnaleźć i ostrzec Severusa Snape'a. Śmierciożercy, których schwytaliśmy, zostaną wprawieni w magiczny letarg, tak, by nie mogli zareagować na wezwanie — przerwał na chwilę, taksując Harry'ego przenikliwym wzrokiem. — A ty lepiej ani na sekundę nie spuszczaj z oczu młodego pana Malfoya.  
Harry poczuł napinające się mięśnie twarzy i mocno zacisnął usta, przytakując skinieniem głowy.  
— Może pan na mnie liczyć, proszę pana — odparł pewnym głosem.  
— Nie rób niczego nierozsądnego, Harry — ostrzegł Dumbledore stanowczo, poklepując go łagodnie po ramieniu. — A jeśli przydarzy ci się tak postąpić, to, na Merlina, przynajmniej nie działaj w pojedynkę.  
Harry nie miał czasu zgłębić treści tych słów. W jego głowie rozbłysł dziwaczny pomysł, który natychmiast zajął wszystkie jego myśli.  
Dochodziła piąta po południu. O ile się orientował, w wyższych kręgach towarzyskich godzina ta uchodziła za idealną porę na niezapowiedzianą wizytę.

XXX

— Choć bardzo cieszą mnie twe odwiedziny, Harry — powiedziała Narcyza Malfoy, uśmiechając się lekko i szczupłą, wytworną dłonią nalewając parujący napój do dwóch filiżanek — to nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że zjawiłeś się tu jedynie w celu wypicia herbaty.  
Niespiesznie sięgnął po filiżankę i upił niewielki łyk. Czuł się dziwnie, wręcz nierealnie, siedząc razem z matką Dracona w salonie dworu Malfoyów na białym, zapewne grzesznie drogim szezlongu. Przybył tu kominkiem i miał nadzieję, że nie pozostawi śladów sadzy na nieskalanej powierzchni tapicerki.  
Salon, który oglądał już wcześniej w samym środku nocy, w świetle dnia nie miał w sobie nic upiornego. Nastrój panujący między nim a Narcyzą był niespodziewanie swobodny, zapewne w wyniku ich spotkania w lochach pod dnem jeziora.  
— To prawda, nie jest to mój jedyny cel — odpowiedział szczerze, z uwagą odstawiając cieniutką, porcelanową filiżankę na stolik. — Chciałbym jeszcze raz zerknąć do zwierciadła.  
Zauważył, jak w oczach kobiety zamigotało zrozumienie. Nie musiał wyjaśniać niczego więcej. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby od razu wiedziała, o czym mówił.  
— Chodź więc ze mną — rzekła cicho i płynnym, pełnym gracji ruchem podniosła się z sofy.  
Hol wejściowy lub, jak nazwał go Blaise, gabinet luster, rozjaśniał miękki blask niezliczonych lamp naftowych. Harry chciał zadać tak wiele pytań. Chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego Narcyza kazała obwiesić wszystkie ściany taką ilością luster i skąd one pochodziły, w jednej chwili zapomniał jednak o swej ciekawości, gdy jego spojrzenie padło na czarne zwierciadło. Ciemna, lśniąca powierzchnia przyciągała go w magiczny sposób.  
Było dokładnie tak jak ostatnim razem: wrażenie spoglądania w otchłań nocnego jeziora. Początkowo widział tylko własne oblicze, ale już po kilku sekundach jego zarys powoli rozpłynął się w gęstej mgle.  
Nie musiał czekać długo. Z mgły wychynęła inna postać, będąca najpierw niewyraźnym, czarnym cieniem, stopniowo gęstniejącym w kształt ludzkiej, pozbawionej twarzy sylwetki. W jej miejscu widniała wykrzywiona, przypominająca trupią czaszkę maska o czerwonych, rozżarzonych nienawiścią oczach. Dobiegający zewsząd, pełen pogardy śmiech odbił się głośnym echem w jego głowie.  
_Nareszcie znów się spotykamy, Harry Potterze._  
Blizna na czole eksplodowała ostrym, nieznośnym bólem, wyrywając mu z gardła jęk przerażenia. Bezsilny zgiął się w pół, czując, jak cały świat na moment przemienia się w nieskończoną mękę. A potem jego ciałem targnęło nagłe szarpnięcie. Nie wiedział, co się z nim działo.  
— Harry! — Okrzyk przestrachu przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Widmo rozmyło się, a gdy mgła w zwierciadle znikła, mógł znów rozpoznać własne odbicie. W jego oczach zamigotało dzikie zdecydowanie. Dysząc ciężko, skierował różdżkę na czarną, matową powierzchnię lustra. Dłoń stojącej obok Narcyzy spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Prawie nie czuł jej dotyku.  
Jedno zerknięcie w jej szeroko otwarte oczy wystarczyło, aby Harry zrozumiał, że dokładnie wiedziała, kogo ujrzał w zwierciadle. Niespiesznie zsunęła rękę z jego barku.  
— To lustro nie pokazuje przyszłości, Harry — uspokoiła go łagodnie.  
Roztrzęsionymi dłońmi włożył różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni spodni i obrócił się do niej.  
— Wiem — wypowiedział z wysiłkiem. W uszach dudnił mu rytm własnej krwi, a blizna ciągle pulsowała bólem. — Ono ukazuje prawdę. Ta zaś brzmi, że nie uda mi się uniknąć z nim decydującej konfrontacji. Taki właśnie obrót sprawy przybiorą na koniec.  
— Co więc zamierzasz? — zapytała Narcyza z niepokojem. Jej głos był zaledwie cichym szeptem.  
Wyprostował ramiona, zmuszając się do uśmiechu, z którego sztuczności doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę.  
— Teraz wiem, co muszę zrobić.  
— Nie dopuścisz, żeby skrzywdził Dracona, prawda?  
Wydawało mu się, że wyczuwa jej lęk własnym ciałem.  
— Nie, nie dopuszczę — odrzekł miękko, po czym ostatni raz odwrócił się do lustra, szukając w nim odbicia jej spojrzenia. — Co pani widzi w czarnym zwierciadle? — rzucił bez zastanowienia.  
Roześmiała się cicho w taki sposób, jakby spodziewała się podobnego pytania. Śmiech ten nie zabrzmiał jednak wesoło.  
— Widzę w nim kobietę, która popełniła w swym życiu wiele niewybaczalnych błędów — wyjaśniła bez cienia rozczulania się nad samą sobą. — Kobietę, która za swe grzechy została ukarana wieczną samotnością — urwała, by wziąć głębszy wdech. — To, co pokazuje mi czarne zwierciadło, widzę również w każdym zwykłym lustrze.  
Jej słowa mocno go poruszyły, wiedział jednak, że nie jest w stanie nic dla niej zrobić. Pochwycił zimną dłoń Narcyzy i ścisnął ją lekko.  
— Zobaczymy się, gdy będzie po wszystkim — wyszeptał.  
Nie miał pojęcia, czy jego słowa mogły mieć coś wspólnego z prawdą. Wiedział za to, że kierowała nim nieprzemożona chęć dodania jej otuchy.

XXX

Trzy noce później ostre szarpnięcie za ramię wyrwało go ze snu. Minęło kilka chwil, zanim pojął, że nie znajduje się w swoim mieszkaniu, ale w dawnym dziecięcym pokoju Dracona w dworze Malfoyów.  
Blask księżyca w pełni sprawiał, że wykrzywiona twarz Dracona nabrała trupiej bladości. Podwinąwszy lewy rękaw koszuli, bez słowa wyciągnął przegub ręki w kierunku Harry'ego. Światło nie było potrzebne, by rozpoznać Mroczny Znak, lśniący teraz pulsującą czerwienią, podobnie jak nie trzeba było słów, by zrozumieć, jak nieznośną udrękę musiała sprawiać jego aktywność. Krótkie spojrzenie w oczy Dracona wyraźnie o tym świadczyło.  
Harry oprzytomniał w ułamku sekundy. Wyskoczył z łóżka. Wielokrotnie omawiali ten przypadek, raz po razie. Każdy ruch był dokładnie zaplanowany.  
Z przyspieszonym tętnem, ale całkowicie opanowanymi dłońmi pomógł Draconowi założyć jedną z dwóch miękkich, skórzanych kamizelek, które przygotował dla nich Filius Flitwick. Profesor od zaklęć dokonał sprawnych manipulacji z materiałem, dzięki czemu rzucane uroki nie mogły już tak łatwo dosięgnąć swego celu.  
Draco mocno zacisnął zęby. Na jego czoło wystąpiły krople potu. Harry wiedział, że nie pozostało im już zbyt wiele czasu.  
— Nie musisz ze mną iść. — Nie pierwszy raz słyszał złożoną przez Dracona propozycję. Malfoy trząsł się na całym ciele, zaciskając prawą ręką na lewym przedramieniu.  
Harry prychnął pod nosem.  
— Umówiliśmy się, że razem dociągniemy to do końca — zaoponował ponurym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem. Nie było czasu na wyjaśnianie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości. Objął Dracona za kark. — Gotowy?  
Draco przełknął ślinę i skinął głową. A potem zamknął oczy i dokonał aportacji.  
Wraz ze znajomym, typowym dla tego sposobu komunikacji trzaskiem, blizna Harry'ego eksplodowała bólem. Gwiazdy zatańczyły mu pod zaciśniętymi powiekami. Nacisk na ciało, odczuwany zwykle podczas transportu, bezlitośnie wyparł mu powietrze z płuc, ustępując dopiero po dłuższym czasie. Moment później Harry uderzył o twarde, wilgotne, ziemiste podłoże.  
Lekko oszołomiony, uniósł głowę i zamrugał. Ostry ból nadal torturował mu czoło, odbierając ostrość widzenia. Poczuł, jak silne ramiona chwytają go wpół, stawiając na nogi. Grunt zdawał kołysać mu się pod nogami. Dzielnie usiłował zwalczyć nadciągające mdłości.  
— W porządku? — usłyszał bliski, zaniepokojony głos.  
— Nie jestem pewien — wymamrotał niewyraźnie, pocierając czoło. — A ty?  
— Znacznie lepiej — odparł Draco, wskazując na przedramię. — Przestało tak strasznie palić. — Zmrużonymi oczami rozejrzał się podejrzliwie dokoła. — Nie mam jednak zielonego pojęcia, gdzie wylądowaliśmy.  
Harry po raz pierwszy podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem.  
Otoczenie, które ujrzał, nie zaskoczyło go w najmniejszym stopniu. Wydawało mu się wręcz, jakby w głębi serca już dawno przeczuwał, dokąd zaprowadzi ich wezwanie Czarnego Pana. Nie potrafił jednak powstrzymać nagłego natłoku koszmarnych wspomnień. Wspomnień o miejscu, w którym Cedrik Diggory stracił życie.  
Wszędzie jak okiem sięgnąć groby, tonące w lodowato zimnym blasku pełni księżyca, spowite snującymi się jak dym strzępami mgły, sięgającej szepczących cicho na nocnym wietrze liści drzew. Nie było wątpliwości: znaleźli się w samym środku cmentarza.  
Każdy ze zmysłów Harry'ego natychmiast przybrały stan gotowości. Ból został zepchnięty na drugi plan. Powolnym ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę.  
Poza odgłosem wiatru i jękliwym pohukiwaniem puszczyka panowała martwa cisza. Mimo tego wyraźnie wyczuwało się wiszące w powietrzu zagrożenie. Nie, nie bezpośrednie, w pobliżu nie było śladu żywego ducha, lecz z chwili na chwilę Harry uświadamiał sobie coraz bardziej, że cmentarz tchnął czymś absolutnie nienormalnym.  
Pochylił się, złapał Dracona za rękę i pociągnął go w cień wysokiego grobowca, płosząc przy tym wychudzonego, szarego jak kurz kota, który przepadł w ciemności z cichym, rozgniewanym fuknięciem.  
Grób, za którym przykucnęli, opierając się plecami o kamień pomnika, był świeży. Wilgotna ziemia roztaczała specyficzną, przenikliwą woń, a na usypanym kurhanie ułożono wiązankę polnych kwiatów.  
— Coś tu się nie zgadza. — Słowa Dracona, potwierdzające to, co Harry pomyślał zaledwie kilka sekund temu, nie były niczym więcej niż zduszonym szeptem. — Te drzewa mają, jak na marzec, cholernie dużo liści, nie uważasz?  
— Jak najbardziej — wymamrotał Harry posępnie, zerkając w górę na gęste korony drzew.  
Draco odwrócił się ostrożnie, celując różdżką w płytę grobowca.  
— _Lumos_ — wyszeptał z ponurą miną. Nie stało się absolutnie nic. Na czubku różdżki nie pojawiło się choćby najsłabsze światełko.  
Spojrzeli po sobie. W szarych oczach Malfoya po raz pierwszy tej nocy zamigotał cień lęku.  
W tym nierzeczywistym miejscu magia zdawała się nie działać. Harry sam spróbował zaklęcia, jednak jego wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Klnąc pod nosem, wygrzebał z kieszeni szaty mugolską zapalniczkę i oświetlił nagrobny kamień wątłym płomyczkiem.  
— Catherine McKinnon — odczytał Draco stłumionym głosem. — Żyła od grudnia 1621 do maja 1940 roku. — Potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. — Myślisz, że ten cmentarz jest prawdziwy, czy tylko on chce nas zmylić? Naprawdę byłby w stanie ukryć się w innym wymiarze czasowym?  
— Wszystko jest możliwe. To by przynajmniej wyjaśniało, dlaczego Zakonowi nie udało się go namierzyć — odparł Harry, marszcząc czoło i czując narastającą złość. Co miała znaczyć ta cała zabawa? Voldemort przywołał do siebie śmierciożerców, więc dlaczego się nie pokazywał? Czyżby czerpał przyjemność z grania z nimi w kotka i myszkę?  
Podniósł się bezszelestnie i wystąpił z cienia grobowca prosto w blask księżyca. Nic się nie stało. Otulała go idealna cisza.  
Między grobami wiła się wąska ścieżka, odchodząc w stronę drzew. Harry nie wiedział, dokąd prowadziła, czuł jednak absolutną gotowość do wyjaśnienia tej kwestii.  
— Chodź — szepnął w kierunku Dracona. Malfoy bez wahania ruszył na jego wezwanie.  
Dróżka zdawała się nie mieć końca. Podążali nią w milczeniu, nie wiedząc, nad czym mogliby teraz dyskutować. Każdy fragment ciała Harry'ego drżał w napięciu, gdy wsłuchiwał się w mrok. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że widzi cień przeskakujący pomiędzy rzędami grobów. Nie był tego jednak całkowicie pewien.  
Napięcie wzrosło znacznie, gdy zauważyli oddalone, migoczące przez gęste krzaki światło. Harry zmrużył oczy, rozpoznając niewyraźne kontury jakiegoś budynku. Im więcej starał się zobaczyć, tym bardziej zarys budowli wtapiał się w ciemność.  
Draco odchrząknął cicho, ściągając na siebie uwagę Harry'ego.  
— Ktoś nas śledzi — szepnął ledwo słyszalnie, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.  
Harry przytaknął krótkim gestem i zaryzykował pospieszne zerknięcie przez ramię. Cień nadal ukrywał się w mroku gdzieś za ich plecami. Więc jednak się nie pomylił.  
Choć wiedział, że nic to nie da, odruchowo wyciągnął różdżkę. Czuł, jak adrenalina buzuje mu w żyłach. A potem obrócił się powoli.  
— _Expelliarmus_ — szczeknął czyjś głos gdzieś spoza ochronnego muru grobowców.  
Harry usłyszał przestraszony jęk Dracona. Jednak nic się nie stało. Nie trafiło go żadne zaklęcie. Różdżka nadal pewnie tkwiła w jego dłoni.  
Wysoka sylwetka w zniszczonej, czarnej pelerynie oderwała się od cienia. Sprawiała wrażenie zaniedbanej i wychudzonej. Włosy i broda postaci były splątane i sfilcowane, a twarz brudna i wymizerowana. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Harry rozpoznał Augustusa Rookwooda.  
Odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić rozszalały puls.  
— Twoja różdżka da ci tak samo niewiele jak i nam — zawołał do śmierciożercy przez groby. Jego głos brzmiał o wiele za głośno w cmentarnej ciszy.  
Ostatnim razem widział Rookwooda w nocy, którą najchętniej wykreśliłby z pamięci. Śmierciożerca zdawał się postarzeć w ciągu tego krótkiego czasu o lata. Sądząc po jego wyglądzie, całymi tygodniami musiał chować się po lasach, by nie wpaść w ręce Zakonowi. Niemniej było to tylko przypuszczenie.  
Rookwood zbliżył się o kilka kroków. Na jego twarzy malowała się mieszanina zdumienia i gniewu. Przez chwilę ponurym wzrokiem wpatrywał się we własną różdżkę, po czym z wyraźną rezygnacją wsunął ją z powrotem w fałdy szaty.  
— Paskudny zdrajca — zasyczał ze złością, przeszywając Dracona spojrzeniem. — Daliśmy ci drugą szansę, a ty odwdzięczasz nam się wysadzeniem kryjówki w powietrze?  
— Drugą szansę? — roześmiał się Draco szyderczo. W jego oczach lśniła żądza mordu. — Chcieliście przejąć nade mną kontrolę. Nade mną i majątkiem Malfoyów. Nie wahając się nawet porwać mi matki, by osiągnąć swój cel. — Jego głos ociekał pogardą.  
— Patrz na to, jak sobie chcesz. — Rookwood obojętnie wzruszył ramionami i wykrzywił wargi. — Fakt pozostaje faktem: sprzymierzyłeś się z wrogiem za naszymi plecami. Powinniśmy byli usunąć cię z gry już wtedy, gdy rozprawiliśmy się z Lucjuszem.  
Harry z przerażeniem wstrzymał oddech, dosłownie czując, jak stojący obok niego Draco zamiera, wpatrzony w Rookwooda szeroko rozwartymi oczami, tak jakby oświadczenie tego ostatniego odebrało mu mowę.  
— Co zrobiliście Lucjuszowi? — zapytał Harry ostro, postępując krok w stronę Rookwooda.  
— To, na co sobie zasłużył jako zdrajca. — Śmierciożerca uśmiechnął się w trudny do zinterpretowania sposób. — Trzeba przyznać, że zadziwiająco długo wytrzymał Cruciatusa.  
Harry na sekundę przymknął oczy. Dlaczego nagle zrobiło się tak okropnie zimno?  
— Do diabła, mój ojciec nie był żadnym zdrajcą. — Usłyszał zgrzytnięcie zębów Dracona i jego przyspieszony, urwany oddech.  
Rookwood potrząsnął głową.  
— Ależ owszem, był — odparł wręcz łagodnie. — Lucjusz złożył obszerne zeznanie i nie musieliśmy go wcale w tym celu torturować. Przyznał się do kontaktów z Zakonem Feniksa i do pomocy w organizowaniu ucieczki Severusa Snape'a. Zaklinając się jednocześnie na swą duszę, że nie miałeś absolutnie nic wspólnego z obiema sprawami.  
Zapadła cisza. Harry słyszał jedynie łomot własnego serca. Powolutku docierało do niego, co zrobił Lucjusz Malfoy: poświęcił się, by ratować życie syna, przypuszczalnie do końca nie rozumiejąc, co popchnęło jego potomka do opuszczenia śmierciożerców i zostania zdrajcą.  
Draco zaczął dygotać na całym ciele. Nogi ugięły się pod nim i upadł, uderzając kolanami o wilgotny piasek. Z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Nieruchomymi oczami zapatrzył się w przestrzeń, a wypełniająca je pustka wprawiła Harry'ego w przerażenie.  
Rookwood zbliżył się do nich niespiesznym krokiem, zatrzymując się pół metra przed Harrym. Będąc niemal równego wzrostu, bez przeszkód patrzyli sobie w oczy. Ten niewielki dystans sprawił, że dziobata twarz śmierciożercy wydała się Harry'emu jeszcze bardziej odpychająca niż zwykle. W nozdrza uderzył go ziejący zgnilizną oddech.  
— Zadziwiające, jak szybko przyszedłeś do siebie — stwierdził Rookwood, taksując go przyczajonym spojrzeniem. — A po wszystkim zdecydowałeś się zadać akurat z Malfoyem. Czy ja muszę próbować to zrozumieć?  
Harry w ułamku sekundy pojął, że aluzja dotyczyła nocy w kapliczce. Doskonale pamiętał żądzę we wzroku Rookwooda i ten szyderczy śmiech. Jego wnętrzem targnęła obezwładniająca wściekłość, ale tym razem zdołał się opanować.  
— Nie stałbym tu dziś, gdyby nie on — odparł z wymuszonym spokojem. A potem wziął potężny zamach i bez ostrzeżenia uderzył pięścią prosto w twarz Rookwooda.  
Rozległ się nieprzyjemny trzask, siła ciosu odrzuciła śmierciożercę w tył. Z jego oczu automatycznie wytrysnęły łzy, gdy z największą ostrożnością obmacywał złamany nos i z niedowierzaniem gapił się na krew skapującą mu na palce.  
— Zabiję cię za to, Harry Potterze — odezwał się powoli, bez śladu emocji w głosie. — W razie potrzeby nawet gołymi rękami.  
— Nie będziesz miał już ku temu okazji. — Nieznajomy, lodowaty głos za plecami Harry'ego przyprawił go o drżenie. — _Avada Kedavra_.  
Był zbyt przestraszony, by móc się poruszyć. Zielona błyskawica ze świstem przecięła powietrze obok jego ucha, trafiając Rookwooda w środek piersi.  
Śmierciożerca nie miał szansy na reakcję. W jego martwym spojrzeniu widniało łagodne zdziwienie. Wytrącony z równowagi Harry patrzył, jak wynędzniałe ciało Rookwooda pada twarzą na piach, zastygając tam w bezruchu.

**Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego pierwszego**


	32. Chapter 32

_Wybierz miejsce, wybierz czas i rodzaj broni __  
__Nie uciekaj! Nie przyjdę po to, by darować ci życie. __  
__Będziesz tam, by je stracić._  
(Schandmaul, „Das Duell")

**Rozdział trzydziesty drugi**

_Dopiero gdy ta wojna się skończy, __  
__możemy liczyć na nowy początek._

Harry odwrócił się pomału, jak w zwolnionym tempie, ciągle ściskając w dłoni zupełnie bezużyteczną różdżkę. Jego żołądek skręcały mdłości. Oddychał głęboko, próbując nie pokazać po sobie strachu.  
Morderca Rookwooda stał zaledwie kilka kroków dalej. Nieznośnie powolnym ruchem zsunął na kark kaptur czarnej peleryny. Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie.  
Postać, na którą patrzył, sprawiała wrażenie małej i zabiedzonej, jej plecy były zgarbione w sposób charakterystyczny dla ludzi w bardzo podeszłym wieku. Wodniste oczy w trupio bladej twarzy, o skórze tak pomarszczonej i pofałdowanej jak stary pergamin, śledziły każdy jego ruch. Głowa sędziwego czarodzieja była niemal łysa, otoczona jedynie wianuszkiem siwiuteńkich kosmyków, sięgających mu prawie do ramion.  
— Nie poznajesz mnie, prawda, Harry? — Głos postaci brzmiał staro i łamliwie. Lodowate zimno, towarzyszące śmiertelnemu zaklęciu, zdążyło już prawie ustąpić. Zadziwiająco smutny uśmiech wygiął poprzecinane zmarszczkami wargi.  
Harry nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku, odpowiadając niemym, mechanicznym potrząśnięciem głowy.  
Ubrany w pelerynę śmierciożercy staruszek lekko rozchylił usta, ukazując niemal bezzębne dziąsła. Gdy uniósł prawą dłoń, kierując różdżkę w stronę Harry'ego i Dracona, Potter dostrzegł, że palce obejmujące ciemne drewno nie były prawdziwe, z krwi i kości, ale metalicznie połyskiwały srebrem.  
Wstrząsające nim rozpoznanie przypominało silny policzek.  
— Glizdogon! — Słowo opuszczające jego usta zabrzmiało jak jęk przerażenia. W panice odwrócił się do nadal klęczącego Dracona, chwycił go pod pachy i nie pytając o nic, brutalnie postawił na nogi. Malfoy nie stawiał oporu. Jego twarz wyrażała kompletną obojętność.  
Harry z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę i pospiesznie spuścił oczy. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, co musiało dziać się w głowie Dracona. Ciało Harry'ego samo, bez zastanowienia, postanowiło, co robić. Zdecydowany, wysunął podbródek do przodu i postąpił o krok, zasłaniając sobą Dracona w obronnym geście. — Jeśli masz zamiar go zabić, musisz najpierw zrobić to ze mną — rzucił gniewnie prosto w twarz Pettigrewa, czując w uszach dzikie pulsowanie krwi.  
— Harry, Harry — odezwał się Pettigrew uspokajającym i nieco drwiącym tonem. Srebrna ręka trzymająca różdżkę opadła. W spojrzeniu śmierciożercy lśniło coś dziwnego. — Dlaczego miałbym zabić kogoś, kto kiedyś uratował mi życie?  
Harry głośno wypuścił powietrze, przywołując rozmyte wspomnienie obfitującej w wydarzenia nocy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, gdy Glizdogonowi udało się zbiec przed sprawiedliwą karą. Miał na sumieniu jego rodziców. A w pewnym sensie również Syriusza. Ręce Harry'ego bezwiednie zacisnęły się w pięści.  
— Nie zabiję cię — powtórzył stary śmierciożerca, mrużąc oczy. — Pomożesz mi to zakończyć. Jeżeli nie będziesz chciał pójść ze mną dobrowolnie, w razie konieczności zmuszę cię do tego. — Powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się i ruszył wąską ścieżką, najwyraźniej podążając w kierunku dziwnej budowli, której oświetlone okna majaczyły za gęstwiną krzewów.  
Absolutnie zaskoczony Harry przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, nie spuszczając wzroku z oddalającego się pospiesznie Glizdogona. Tysiąc domagających się odpowiedzi pytań krążyło mu pod czaszką. W końcu zmusił się do otrząśnięcia, bez słowa wyjaśnienia chwytając Dracona za rękę i pociągając go za sobą śladem śmierciożercy. Malfoy, sprawiający wrażenie bezwolnego, pozwolił się prowadzić.  
Instynkt podpowiadał Harry'emu, że nie powinien ufać Pettigrewowi. Jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie miał innego wyboru, niż słuchać jego poleceń, jeśli chciał rozwiązać większość zagadek, które przyniosło ze sobą ostatnie pół godziny. I jeśli zamierzał wyciągnąć stąd siebie i Dracona w jednym całym, zdrowym kawałku.  
Stojący w pełni księżyc przysłoniła ławica gęstych chmur, a cmentarz, do tej pory skąpany w srebrzystym blasku, otuliła ciemność. Harry ledwo widział, dokąd idzie. Zaklął pod nosem, gdy potknął się o przecinające zakurzoną ścieżkę korzenie drzew, w ostatnim momencie odzyskując równowagę i ratując się tym samym przed grożącym upadkiem.  
Pierwszy trup, na którego się natknęli, leżał tuż obok następnego rozwidlenia dróżki. Ciężko dysząc, Harry przystanął na kilka sekund. Nie znał nazwiska nieżyjącego, wiedział jednak, że widział go wśród tych śmierciożerców, którym udało się umknąć przed piekłem zgotowanym im w kryjówce pod dnem jeziora. W jego zeszklonych oczach widniał ten sam wyraz niedowierzania, który Harry ujrzał wcześniej u Rookwooda, wyraźnie świadczący o tym, że nie spodziewał się śmiertelnego ataku.  
Harry poczuł, jak coś ściska go za gardło. Rozpoznał kolejną ofiarę: Timothy Nott. To on pomógł mu wtedy przedostać się do gniazda śmierciożerców, biorąc go za Avery'ego. Dwa inne trupy, spoczywające obok Notta, należały do zupełnie nieznanych mu osób. Kilka kroków dalej leżeli Travers i Macnair. Podobny los musiało podzielić jeszcze paru innych.  
Widok martwych ciał był przytłaczający. Harry przyspieszył, zrównując się z Pettigrewem.  
— Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? — wydusił, nie patrząc na śmierciożercę. — W czym mam ci pomóc? I dlaczego Voldemort pozbywa się swych własnych ludzi?  
Glizdogon zatrzymał się raptownie, rzucając mu z ukosa spojrzenie zmętniałych oczu. O dziwo nie wzdrygnął się na dźwięk imienia swego pana.  
— Czarny Pan rozkazał mi unieszkodliwić Dołohowa i Rookwooda — wysyczał cicho. — Nie z chęci zemsty, ale po to, by utrzymać własną pozycję do chwili, gdy odzyska utracone siły. — Gdzieś w pobliżu rozległ się trzepot skrzydeł sowy. Pettigrew obejrzał się pospiesznie, a w jego oczach po raz pierwszy przelotnie zagościł wyraz lęku. — Ich żądza władzy była zbyt wielka — dodał szeptem. — Zapomnieli, komu złożyli swe zobowiązania.  
Harry miał wrażenie, że nie pojmuje kompletnie niczego.  
— A pozostali zabici śmierciożercy? — zapytał ledwo słyszalnym głosem.  
— Powiedziałem ci już, że musimy to zakończyć. — Pettigrew uderzył w niemal rozpaczliwy ton. — Spójrz na mnie! Umieram! Im więcej życiowej energii ze mnie wysysa, tym starszy i słabszy się staję. Jestem ostatnim sługą, który mu pozostał. Beze mnie nie udałoby mu się odzyskać władzy po tym, jak ostatnio Dumbledore niemal pokonał go w Zakazanym Lesie. — Harry bezwiednie cofnął się o krok. Myśli w jego głowie zaczęły gonić jak oszalałe. Spojrzenie Pettigrewa stało się gorączkowe, podczas gdy żarliwym głosem kontynuował swe wyjaśnienia, drżąc na całym ciele: — Dostał już ode mnie o wiele więcej niż od innych. Poświęciłem już raz dla niego rękę, żeby mógł odzyskać ciało. Ale dobrowolnie oddać mu życie, nie, tego nie może ode mnie wymagać.— Harry oddychał głośno, uświadamiając sobie, co zrobił Glizdogon, już za młodu niczego nie obawiający się tak jak śmierci. To właśnie ten lęk przez całe długie lata przykuwał go do Voldemorta, to ten lęk skłonił go do zdradzenia rodziców Harry'ego, choć był strażnikiem ich tajemnicy. I dopiero ten lęk, paradoksalnie, sprawił, że zdołał w końcu zerwać kajdany nałożone przez swego pana. Po to, by naprawdę stać się mordercą. Mordercą własnych towarzyszy. — Nie mogłem dopuścić do tego, żeby do niego wrócili i wzmocnili jego potęgę — ciągnął Pettigrew, przeskakując spojrzeniem po martwych ciałach Traversa i Macnaira, których zabił, nie dając im najmniejszej szansy na obronę. W jego wzroku Harry nie dostrzegł ani współczucia, ani winy, przekonany o tym, że Glizdogon nie był nawet zdolny do odczuwania podobnych emocji. Jedyne, co się dla niego liczyło, to własne, nędzne życie.  
— Dlaczego oszczędziłeś pozostałych śmierciożerców w Świętym Mungu? — Nie musiał pytać, w jaki sposób Pettigrew przedostał się niezauważony do wnętrza szpitala. Najwidoczniej nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na samotnego szczura, przemykającego ukradkiem nocą przez labirynt korytarzy.  
— Dumbledore już się o to postara, by żaden z nich nie ujrzał więcej światła dziennego — odparł Glizdogon, ściągając usta. — Czarny Pan nie może już na nich liczyć. Został zupełnie sam. Nawet jego ostatni sługa odwraca się teraz do niego plecami. — Skinął głową, podkreślając ważkość wypowiedzianych słów, po czym ruszył dalej. Oświetlona budowla, do której nieustannie się zbliżali, nabierała coraz wyraźniejszego kształtu.  
Potter milczał, próbując uporządkować myśli. Nadal mocno trzymał dłoń Dracona we własnej. Ścisnął ją ostrożnie, a Malfoy ledwo wyczuwalnie odpowiedział tym samym. Harry odwrócił ku niemu głowę. Draco wyprężył ramiona, przybierając prostą postawę, a gdy ich spojrzenia się zetknęły, Harry ujrzał gniew i smutek płonący w jego oczach. Malfoy zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że zarys szczęk dokładnie uwidocznił się pod skórą.  
— Więc to znaczy, że mamy wykonać za ciebie brudną robotę i załatwić Voldemorta. — Ze stłumionego głosu Dracona powiało chłodem. Odraza, którą czuł do Pettigrewa, wyraźnie odbijała się w rysach jego twarzy. — A to dlatego, że jesteś zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by dokonać tego sam.  
Glizdogon zadrżał na dźwięk tych słów jak pod uderzeniem pejcza.  
— Nie jestem tym, który może wypełnić przepowiednię — poskarżył się. — Tylko Harry'emu uda się go pokonać. Zabiłby mnie na miejscu, gdybym tylko spróbował zrobić to o własnych siłach.  
Harry uniósł brew.  
— A jak mam go twoim zdaniem pokonać, jeśli moja różdżka tutaj nie działa? — Zamachał bezużytecznym kawałkiem drewna przed nosem Pettigrewa. — Jesteś w stanie przywrócić nam zdolności magiczne?  
— O, nie — odpowiedział pospiesznie Glizdogon. — Komu wolno używać magii w tym miejscu, a komu nie, o tym decyduje jedynie Czarny Pan. — W jego spojrzeniu lśniła całkowita obojętność. — Musicie wymyślić coś innego — dodał po chwili z niemal dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem. — Pierwsza myśl, która przyszła Harry'emu do głowy, była palącym pragnieniem uduszenia Pettigrewa gołymi rękami. Różdżka drgnęła mu w dłoni. — Jesteśmy u celu — odezwał się Pettigrew cicho, zatrzymując się dobre dwieście metrów od oświetlonego budynku, odrywając tym samym Harry'ego od jego morderczych planów.  
Budowla wydała im się dość dziwna. Była niemal okrągła i niezbyt wielka, wyposażona w wysokie, gotyckie okna i spiczastą wieżyczkę. Harry poczuł nagłe, bolesne szarpnięcie w brzuchu. Zmarszczył czoło, nie wiedząc, co było tego przyczyną.  
Obok niego przerażony Draco ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, przebiegając szeroko rozwartymi oczami po twarzy Harry'ego, jakby czegoś w niej szukał. Możliwych oznak strachu?  
Harry potrząsnął głową, chcąc zapytać Dracona, co znaczy jego reakcja. Powstrzymał go jednak Glizdogon, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę.  
— Powodzenia, Harry Potterze — wyszeptał, przenosząc wzrok na ich ciągle splecione palce. — Jeśli ktoś potrafi doprowadzić tę historię do końca, to tylko wy dwaj.  
Ułamek sekundy później Pettigrew zniknął. Tam, gdzie stał chwilę wcześniej, została tylko zniszczona, czarna peleryna. Stary, posiwiały szczur śmignął im między nogami, bezszelestnie znikając w nocnej ciszy.  
Harry odetchnął głęboko. Niechętnie wypuścił dłoń Dracona, robiąc krok w stronę starego budynku. A potem kolejny. Jego nogi nabrały nagle ciężaru ołowiu. Pytanie, którego nie zdążył zadać Draconowi, nadal krążyło mu po głowie, chociaż nie był już teraz taki pewien, czy naprawdę chciałby poznać odpowiedź.  
W miarę, jak zbliżał się do budowli, jego przekonanie, że przypomina ona mały kościół, rosło. Serce waliło mu jak młotem. Próbował sobie wmówić, że nie ma żadnego powodu, by obawiać się zwykłego kościółka. Bezskutecznie.  
Drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza były uchylone. Harry podszedł powoli, pochylając się lekko i rzucając ostrożne spojrzenie do środka. Draco stał zaraz za nim, owiewając mu szyję ciepłym oddechem.  
To nie był zwykły kościółek. Harry poznał go od razu, nawet jeśli wszystko teraz wyglądało w nim inaczej. Kamiennego ołtarza nie szpeciły żadne zniszczenia, podobnie jak ustawionego przed nim rzędu pięknie zdobionych ław. W żelaznych, rozmieszczonych wzdłuż ścian uchwytach płonęły długie gromnice. I nigdzie nie było czuć woni zgnilizny. Zamiast niej powietrze przepełniał przyjemny zapach pszczelego wosku i drewna.  
Kościółek był kilkaset lat młodszy niż wtedy, gdy Harry widział go ostatnio. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że był tą samą kapliczką, która nawiedzała go w najgorszych sennych koszmarach.

XXX

Gdyby nie przerażenie w oczach Harry'ego, Draco nie zdołałby tak szybko otrząsnąć się z letargu, w który popadł i zepchnąć wszelkich bolesnych myśli o ojcu w głąb świadomości. Rozpoznał leśną kapliczkę już jakiś czas temu, ale dopiero po jakimś czasie dotarło do niego, że Harry nigdy nie widział jej od zewnątrz.  
Nie mógł sobie do końca uzmysłowić, że Voldemort naprawdę byłby w stanie ukrywać się w innym wymiarze czasu i stamtąd wezwać ich do siebie. Musiało istnieć jakieś inne wytłumaczenie. Jednak nie był to najlepszy moment na rozważania o położeniu, w którym się znaleźli.  
Harry ciągle stał w progu, wlepiając nieruchome spojrzenie w kamienny ołtarz. Oddychał urywanie, a cała jego postawa wyrażała odrętwienie. Po chwili zaczął dygotać, tak silnie, że zęby zadzwoniły mu głośno.  
Draco nie wiedział, jak zareagować, uczynił więc to, co podpowiedziała mu intuicja. Sięgnął po ramię Harry'ego i pociągnął go za sobą do wnętrza budynku. Ciężkie drzwi same zatrzasnęły się za nimi.  
Czuł ogarniające go napięcie. Atmosfera w kapliczce była nim wręcz naładowana. Zagrożenie, mające swe źródło w tym miejscu, wydawało się prawie namacalne. Świece migotały, przygasając i rozpalając się na nowo, choć powietrzem nie poruszał najmniejszy powiew.  
Draco przez cały czas zdawał sobie sprawę z pulsowania Mrocznego Znaku, promieniującego palącym bólem na całe ramię. Teraz doznanie to przybrało na sile. Każdą cząstką ciała wyczuwał bezpośrednią bliskość Voldemorta. Wsłuchany w bicie własnego serca, liczył mijające sekundy.  
Pojawienie się czarno odzianej postaci, odrywającej się od cienia za wysokim ołtarzem i zbliżającej się do niego powolnymi krokami, nie zaskoczyło go ani trochę.  
Jego place drżały, gdy odgarniał z twarzy opadający kosmyk włosów. Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać. Zacisnąwszy usta, stanął przed Harrym, osłaniając go swym ciałem przed wzrokiem Czarnego Pana.  
— Zjawiłeś się tu, by ofiarować mi Harry'ego Pottera? — W głosie Voldemorta dźwięczał jawny tryumf. Jego wargi były jedynie wąską kreską, a w trupio bladej, wykrzywionej twarzy lśniły płonące czerwienią oczy. Nic w jego sylwetce nie przypominało już o tym, że kilka miesięcy wcześniej Dumbledore pozbawił go niemal całej mocy. Dzięki energii życiowej Pettigrewa, oddanej nie całkiem dobrowolnie, jego siły były całkowicie zregenerowane. — Czyżby to nędzna próba zadośćuczynienia za zdradę twojego ojca?  
Złośliwe słowa trafiły Dracona do żywego. Musiał zmobilizować cały wysiłek, by znów się nie załamać i nie stracić panowania nad sobą. Musiał wziąć się w garść, nie tylko ze względu na siebie, ale przede wszystkim dla Harry'ego.  
— Za nic nie przepraszam — wypowiedział z trudem, walcząc z burzą szalejących w nim emocji, nie będąc w stanie przejąć nad nimi kontroli. — A Harry'ego nigdy nie dostaniesz.  
— Więc chcesz się ze mną pojedynkować, chłopcze? — Głos Voldemorta ociekał sarkazmem i pychą, a w zimnych oczach błyszczało rozbawienie. — Doprawdy, niewiarygodne. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że posiadasz aż tyle odwagi.  
Dziwnym trafem przestał się bać. Strach zniknął kompletnie, być może za sprawą uspokajającego ciepła, bijącego od ciała Harry'ego, które wyraźnie wyczuwał za plecami.  
— O ile pozwolisz mi walczyć tą samą bronią — odpowiedział, wyjmując różdżkę i celując nią w pierś Voldemorta. — A może nie jesteś zwolennikiem równych pojedynków?  
Voldemort roześmiał się tak zimno, że Draco niemal słyszał pobrzękujący w tym śmiechu lód.  
— Dokonałem manipulacji jedynie na waszych różdżkach, chłopcze. To kawałek drewna, osłaniający magiczny pierwiastek, nic poza tym. Magia nadal tu jest, ukryta w twym wnętrzu. Pozostaje tylko kwestia tego, czy zdążysz odnaleźć drogę, by jej użyć. — Jego wargi wykrzywiły się w ironicznym grymasie. Spowijająca go aura mroku rozszerzała się coraz dalej, aż Draconowi wydało się, że może dotknąć jej gołymi rękami. — _Crucio_!  
Przez kilka sekund Draco miał wrażenie, że wszystko wokół zaczyna toczyć się w zwolnionym tempie. Widział lecące w jego kierunku Niewybaczalne, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca ani o centymetr, jakby był zrośnięty z podłożem. Bezradnie obserwował, jak Cruciatus z niewiarygodnym rozmachem trafia go prosto w pierś, odrzucając do tyłu. Ostatni raz zaczerpnął powietrza, próbując przygotować się na nieznośny ból, o którym wiedział, że z pewnością nadejdzie.  
Silne, niezwykle ciepłe ręce schwyciły go, podtrzymały i ocaliły w ten sposób przed upadkiem. Krótką chwilę obawiał się, że traci grunt pod nogami, lecz nieprzyjemne doznanie szybko ustąpiło. Zadziwił go tylko fakt, że w ogóle nie poczuł bólu, a jedynie lekkie kłucie tuż ponad pępkiem, słabnące z każdą sekundą.  
Zdziwiony dotknął palcami piersi, wymacując pod koszulką mięciutką skórę zaczarowanej kamizelki, dzieło Filiusa Flitwicka, uświadamiając sobie jednocześnie z całą jasnością, że nie tylko to spreparowane magicznie odzienie ocaliło go przed Cruciatusem.  
Dłonie Harry'ego nadal mocno trzymały go za ramiona, a bijące od nich ciepło rozlewało się po całym ciele Dracona. I nagle, nie wiedząc dlaczego, w jego umyśle zakiełkowała irracjonalna myśl, że Voldemort nie mógł ich skrzywdzić, nieważne, jakimi klątwami by nie miotał w ich stronę. Powoli uniósł głowę, napotykając spojrzenie wroga.  
Na wykrzywionym obliczu Czarnego Pana malowało się niedowierzanie, gdy rozpoznał, że nawet jego własna, destrukcyjna magia zdaje się nie działać w tym miejscu.  
Uchwyt ciepłych dłoni zniknął, a po chwili u boku Dracona pojawił się Harry. Jego mina nie zdradzała już ani cienia paniki. Odprężone mięśnie twarzy zdawały się sugerować, że absolutnie nic się nie stało. Tak, jakby noc w kapliczce była zaledwie złym snem, który właśnie otrząsnął z siebie raz na zawsze. Rzucając Draconowi ledwo zauważalny uśmiech, zwrócił się do Voldemorta.  
— Twój czas minął — oświadczył cicho, ale zupełnie wyraźnie. — Twoi poplecznicy już do ciebie nie powrócą, bo albo nie żyją, albo zostali uwięzieni. Zakończymy tę wojnę dziś w nocy. A ty nie będziesz w stanie zrobić niczego, by temu zapobiec.  
W słowach Harry'ego nie było najmniejszego wahania, najdrobniejszego zwątpienia. Wiedział, że to, co mówi, odpowiada prawdzie. Niewzruszonej prawdzie o przeznaczeniu, które zostało zakorzenione w biegu wydarzeń ponad dwadzieścia lat temu jako przepowiednia.  
Draco poczuł wewnętrzny dreszcz. Przed kilkoma laty Dumbledore opowiedział im, członkom Zakonu, o przepowiedni, ale do tej pory trudno mu było uwierzyć w te stare historie. Dopiero ten magiczny moment skłonił go do zrewidowania swej opinii.  
Oczy Voldemorta zapłonęły dzikim gniewem.  
— Co za godna pożałowania farsa — wysyczał ze złością. — Myślisz, że ułatwię ci sprawę? — Ponownie uniósł różdżkę, mierząc nią w Harry'ego i odsłaniając białe, kościste ramiona, wychylające się spod czarnej peleryny, sprawiające wrażenie dziwnie delikatnych i kruchych, jakby zrobionych ze szkła.  
Harry, stojący po prawej stronie Dracona, schwycił go za bardziej oddaloną, lewą dłoń, obejmując ją ciasno własną. Bijący z niej żar łagodnymi falami ogarnął ramię Malfoya. Nie pomyślał, że tkwi w samym środku jakiejś surrealistycznej scenerii, zamiast tego poczuł się jak postronny obserwator, który nie ma absolutnie żadnego wpływu na bieg wydarzeń.  
— _Avada Kedavra_. — Przenikliwy głos Czarnego Pana zadzwonił mu w uszach bolesnym echem.  
Draco wiedział, jakie emocjonalne predyspozycje były konieczne, by móc wygenerować skuteczne zaklęcie zabijające. W przypadku Voldemorta nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że ów je posiada. Nienawiść bijąca z każdego wypowiedzianego przez niego słowa tchnęła autentycznością, świadcząc o tym, że Czarny Pan żył nią i oddychał.  
Z mieszaniną przerażenia i fascynacji Draco przyglądał się, jak zielona błyskawica hamuje tuż przed ciałem Harry'ego, by musnąć osłoniętą kamizelką pierś niczym łagodny powiew wiatru. Harry nawet się nie zachwiał. Najwidoczniej utrzymanie się na nogach nie wymagało od niego żadnego wysiłku.  
W oczach Voldemorta nie dało się dostrzec lęku. Draco przypuszczał, że czarnoksiężnik już dawno nie był zdolny do tak ludzkich reakcji, nosząc w sobie skażoną przez demony mroku duszę. Mimo tego przeczuwał, że utrata władzy należała do rzeczy, których obawiał się najbardziej.  
Draco nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co się z nim stało, gdy Harry z niezmąconą pewnością uniósł mu lewe przedramię, odsłaniając je i przyciskając nagą skórę naznaczoną Mrocznym Znakiem do blizny na swym czole.  
Nieoczekiwany dotyk w miejscu, gdzie skóra była szczególnie cienka i wrażliwa, wyrwał mu z gardła jęk przestrachu. Nie poczuł jednak bólu. Zamiast niego przez ciało Dracona popłynęła następna kojąca, łagodna, ciepła fala, uciszając wszelkie wzburzone emocje i lęki.  
Wsłuchał się w siebie, rejestrując ogarniający go nieskończony spokój. Nie umrą dziś w nocy. I tylko im, ich złączonym siłom, uda się pokonać zło raz na zawsze. Wydawało mu się, że wszystkie minione, przepełnione cierpieniem wydarzenia musiały doprowadzić ich w końcu do tego właśnie punktu. Nagle Draco zrozumiał, dlaczego Dumbledore trzymał ich miesiącami w zamkniętym domu. Dlaczego dom usilnie starał się sprawić, by Harry i on zbliżyli się do siebie. Ponieważ to i nic innego było jedyną właściwą rzeczą, którą należało zrobić.  
Draco poczuł, jak uśmiech wypływa mu na usta. Nie tylko chłonął bijące od Harry'ego gorąco, ale i sam zaczął nim emanować. Czoło Harry'ego zdawało się płonąć pod jego ramieniem. I wtedy Draco pojął, że ciepło to nie było niczym innym niż magią; magią, do której okiełznania nie potrzebowali już różdżek.  
Białe, oślepiająco jasne światło rozbłysło między nimi a Voldemortem, zmuszając Dracona do gwałtownego zamknięcia oczu. Przestał cokolwiek widzieć, jednak dokładnie czuł, jak blask za jego powiekami rozlewa się po całym wnętrzu kapliczki, powoli i nieubłaganie odpychając mroczną aurę Czarnego Pana i pochłaniając go w końcu całkowicie.  
Ogłuszający trzask, kojarzący się Draconowi z pękającym balonem nadnaturalnych rozmiarów, sprawił, że drgnął z przestrachu. Biała jasność zgasła, podobnie jak świece wzdłuż ścian, zatapiając wszystko w ciemności.  
Draco uniósł powieki i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nie mógł jednak przebić wzrokiem mroku. Energicznie potrząsnął głową, otrząsając się z odrętwienia. Bliskość Harry'ego u jego boku nadal dodawała mu otuchy.  
— _Lumos_. — Szept Harry'ego zaowocował pojawieniem się małego światełka na czubku różdżki. Draco nie musiał pytać, dlaczego nagle odzyskała swą magiczną moc. Doskonale wyczuwał, że potęga Czarnego Pana została złamana.  
— Jak to zrobiłeś? — zapytał z zapartym tchem, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.  
— Ja? Nie mam pojęcia — uśmiechnął się Harry nerwowo i lekko przymknął oczy. — A ty co zrobiłeś?  
Draco również nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Ze zmarszczonym czołem wpatrywał się w ciemność.  
— Jak myślisz, czy on nie żyje?  
— Nie wydaje mi się. — Harry uniósł różdżkę i skierował światełko w stronę ołtarza, tam, gdzie kilka chwil wcześniej stał Voldemort. Miejsce to jednak było teraz puste.  
Świece zapłonęły na nowo, zapalone szybkim machnięciem różdżki Dracona, zalewając kapliczkę łagodnym blaskiem.  
Wszystko zdawało się wyglądać jak przedtem, niemal tak, jakby Czarny Pan nigdy nie istniał. Dopóki Harry nie drgnął silnie, wskazując dłonią na małe, przestraszone dziecko, skulone pod jedną z kościelnych ławek.  
Mogło mieć najwyżej cztery lata, kruczowłose, z wielkimi, ciemnymi, wilgotno błyszczącymi oczami. Lękliwie rozwierając usta, patrzyło na nich z dołu przez lukę w oparciu ławki, z malutkimi dłońmi zaciśniętymi na niej tak silnie, że pobielały drobne kostki na grzbiecie ręki.  
W następnej sekundzie kapliczka zadrżała w posadach. Przez kilka chwil podłoga dygotała im pod stopami. Z sufitu bezgłośnie posypał się tynk.  
— Co tu się dzieje? — wyszeptał Harry ze zgrozą, rozglądając się wokół wytrzeszczonymi oczami. — Cofnęliśmy czas?  
Draco otworzył usta i zamknął je znów, nie powiedziawszy niczego. W ciągu swego życia wystarczająco często widział zdjęcia z młodości Czarnego Pana, by móc rozpoznać, że dziecko chowające się pod ławką co do joty przypominało małego Toma Riddle'a, choć absolutnie nie miał pojęcia, co to wszystko miało znaczyć i jaki czar sprawił, że widzą to, co właśnie ukazywało się ich oczom.  
— Nie, nie cofnęliście — wyjaśnił cichy głos dobiegający prosto zza ich pleców. — Odebraliście mu jedynie energię, którą ukradł Peterowi Pettigrewowi.  
Draco i Harry, przerażeni, obrócili się na pięcie.  
Albus Dumbledore i Severus Snape bezszelestnie zjawili się za nimi. Draco nie był w stanie powiedzieć, skąd się tu wzięli. Drzwi kapliczki były tak samo zamknięte jak przedtem.  
— Wasza magia okazała się przypuszczalnie za silna. To mogłoby wyjaśnić, dlaczego Tom Riddle został przeniesiony w stan z wczesnego dzieciństwa — odezwał się Dumbledore z dziwnym błyskiem w oku, przenikliwym spojrzeniem wodząc od Dracona do Harry'ego. Draco zinterpretował ów błysk jako zaskoczenie, nie był jednak do końca pewien swej racji.  
Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz widział Severusa. Jego wspomnienia o nocy, w której dopomógł swemu ojcu chrzestnemu w ucieczce z lochów śmierciożerców, były raczej mgliste. Wysiłkiem woli wyparł je z myśli, nie chcąc od nowa zatonąć w bolesnym poczuciu winy.  
Lata wygnania postarzyły Severusa. Czarne niegdyś włosy przecinały pasma siwizny, skórę wokół nosa i oczu znaczyły głębokie zmarszczki. Ledwo widoczny, cyniczny uśmieszek zatańczył mu na ustach, gdy napotkał spojrzenie Dracona. To nie był odpowiedni moment na świętowanie spotkania. Draco doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
Nowe tąpnięcie zatrzęsło murami kapliczki. Draco rzucił niespokojne spojrzenie na sufit.  
Dumbledore podążył oczami za jego wzrokiem.  
— Musicie stąd teraz odejść — powiedział w końcu tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. — To miejsce nie jest realne. Cmentarz w Zakazanym Lesie nigdy nie istniał. Zwłaszcza nie _ten_ cmentarz. Voldemort stworzył iluzję, rządzoną jego własnymi zasadami. Znajdujemy się we wnętrzu jego chorego umysłu. Za chwilę wszystko tu się rozpadnie, ponieważ stracił kontrolę nad własnym „ja".  
— Co się z nim stanie? — Głos Harry'ego brzmiał dziwnie niepewnie, gdy wskazywał ręką na cicho szlochające dziecko, nie przestające kurczyć się pod ławką.  
Przez kilka sekund dyrektor zdawał się zmagać z samym sobą, po czym jego twarz nabrała zdecydowanego wyrazu.  
— Będziemy zmuszeni zabić Toma Riddle'a, jeśli zamierzamy doprowadzić to do końca, Harry — odrzekł z możliwie wielką łagodnością.  
Draco dosłownie czuł przerażenie Harry'ego, owiewające go niczym podmuch zimnego wiatru.  
— Nie ma żadnej innej możliwości? — wyjąkał Potter, rzucając Dumbledore'owi i Snape'owi błagalne spojrzenie.  
Dumbledore powoli potrząsnął głową.  
— Możesz mi zagwarantować, że stanie się kim innym, jeśli pozwolimy mu jeszcze raz dorosnąć? — Smutny uśmiech wypłynął mu na usta. — Nie podejmę tego ryzyka — dodał cicho. — Zbyt wielu zginęło z jego ręki. W zamian za to dobrowolnie przyjmę na siebie balast bycia mordercą bezbronnego dziecka. To ciężar, którego nie chcę nakładać na ciebie.  
Przez moment Harry patrzył na dyrektora z kamienną miną. W końcu odwrócił się bez słowa i pędem rzucił do drzwi, wybiegając w ciemność.  
Mięśnie Dracona drgnęły. Z największym trudem opanował impuls nakazujący mu pognać na łeb na szyję za Harrym i sprawdzić, czy wszystko było z nim w porządku. Czuł jednak, że Dumbledore ma jeszcze do powiedzenia coś bardzo ważnego.  
— Gdy się stąd aportujecie, pomyślcie o jakimś miejscu w mugolskim świecie — powiedział stary czarodziej pospiesznie, poganiany kolejnym wstrząsem kapliczki. Jeden ze świeczników oderwał się od ściany i z brzękiem wylądował na posadzce. — Jak tylko znajdziecie się poza granicami czarodziejskiego świata, będziecie bezpieczni. Tam moc jego iluzji już wam nie zagrozi. — Draco przytaknął krótkim gestem, cofając się o kilka kroków. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Severus, z ponurą miną, wyciąga różdżkę. — Pospieszcie się — upomniał Dumbledore ostro, przeszywając go wzrokiem. — Jeśli was tu zasypie, nikomu nie uda się was uratować.  
Okropna wizja zostania pogrzebanym w czyjejś iluzji wystarczyła, by dodać Draconowi skrzydeł. Sprintem popędził w stronę wyjścia, wypadając na cmentarz, istniejący jedynie w wyobraźni Voldemorta, lecz tak zastraszająco realny.  
Zerwał się porywisty wiatr. Dudnienie, zdające się dobiegać z wnętrza ziemi, wypełniło powietrze, narastając z każdą chwilą. Draco rozejrzał się dokoła w panice i wreszcie odkrył Harry'ego za jednym z wysokich nagrobków.  
Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, wlepiając chmurne spojrzenie w kapliczkę. Jego nadal przyspieszony oddech zdradzał wzburzenie.  
Nie było czasu na długie wyjaśnienia.  
— Musimy stąd znikać. I to natychmiast! — wydyszał Draco, łapiąc Harry'ego za ramię i nie zważając na jego nieobecny wyraz twarzy.  
Okna kapliczki zapłonęły na sekundę zieloną poświatą. Dudnienie przybrało na sile, przechodząc w ogłuszający grzmot. Grunt pod ich nogami zadygotał jak podczas silnego trzęsienia ziemi. Draco z trudem utrzymał równowagę.  
Pierwsze ceglane dachówki oderwały się od wieży kapliczki, roztrzaskując się o podłoże. Szyby w oknach popękały i wypadły z ram z obrzydliwym odgłosem.  
Draco pospiesznie otoczył ramionami szyję Harry'ego, czując buzującą w żyłach adrenalinę.  
— Musisz intensywnie myśleć o jakimś miejscu w świecie mugoli! Znasz się na nim lepiej niż ja! — wykrzyczał przez huk i szalejący wokół chaos, w nadziei, że Harry go dosłyszał.  
Udało mu się jeszcze raz zaczerpnąć tchu, zanim pochłonął go wir aportacji. A potem świat ogarnęła nagle czerń i cisza.

**Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego drugiego**


	33. Chapter 33

_Myślałem, że byłem w niebie __  
__lecz musiałem stawić czoła zaskoczeniu __  
__Niebiosa, pomóżcie mi, __  
__nie dostrzegłem diabła w twoich oczach_  
(Elvis Presley, „Devil In Disguise")

**Rozdział trzydziesty trzeci**

_Nadejdzie dzień, w którym zrozumiesz, __  
__że nie musisz uciekać już przed samym sobą._

Harry nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać, a jeśli już, to raczej twardego, bolesnego lądowania. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Upadek wyhamowało coś elastycznego, podobnego w dotyku do porządnie wypchanego plastykowego worka. Po chwili w nozdrza uderzył go przenikliwy smród rozkładu, zmuszając tym do wykrzywienia twarzy z obrzydzenia.  
— Do cholery, Harry! — usłyszał rozeźlony, apodyktyczny głos Dracona, usiłującego rozdzielić ich splątane w uścisku części ciała. — Miałeś pomyśleć o jakimś miejscu w świecie mugoli, a pierwsza rzecz, jaka przychodzi ci do głowy, to wysypisko śmieci?  
Sytuacji z pewnością daleko było do komizmu, ale w obliczu ataku wściekłości Dracona Harry jedynie z największym trudem opanował cisnący się na usta grymas rozbawienia.  
— Przynajmniej wydostaliśmy się z iluzji Voldemorta — podkreślił rzeczowo, rozejrzawszy się po najbliższej okolicy. Ciemny, otoczony wysokimi murami, zapuszczony dziedziniec, na który się dostali, nie sprawiał szczególnie zapraszającego wrażenia, z łatwością dał się jednak zakwalifikować jako element dwudziestego pierwszego stulecia.  
Harry ześliznął się niezbyt zręcznie w dół stosu, usypanego z niedbale rzuconych worków z odpadkami, nadal czując niepokojące trzęsienie w kolanach. Zdecydowanie odepchnął myśl o ostatnich wydarzeniach w kapliczce. Nie chciał teraz o tym pamiętać.  
Brzęk, który rozległ się gdzieś obok niego, przyprawił go o silny dreszcz. Szybko jednak wyszło na jaw, że źródłem hałasu był tylko bezdomny pies, szukający pożywienia w przeładowanych pojemnikach na śmieci. Harry powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc.  
— Gdzie myśmy w ogóle trafili? — Wyraźnie słyszał, jak Draco stara się nie brzmieć zbyt opryskliwie. Z jawnym obrzydzeniem, samymi czubkami palców wyskubał kilka listków nadgniłej sałaty z fałd peleryny. — O jakim miejscu pomyślałeś?  
Harry zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się intensywnie.  
— Nie jestem pewien — odpowiedział wreszcie, co Draco skwitował niezadowolonym prychnięciem. — Wszystko potoczyło się o wiele za szybko.  
Przerwało im dobiegające gdzieś z bliska skrzypnięcie ciężkich, żelaznych drzwi, należących do wynędzniałego bloku o zabitych czarnymi deskami oknach na parterze. Przez chwilę słyszeli rozbrzmiewające wewnątrz dźwięki muzyki, zdławione kilka sekund później głośnym hukiem zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.  
Atmosfera zgęstniała w jednej chwili. Żołądek Harry'ego zareagował nieprzyjemnym skurczem.  
Wysoka postać wstąpiła w krąg mdłego światła starej, mrugającej, wiszącej nad wejściem lampy. Mężczyzna, który przez nie wyszedł, w jednej ręce niósł dwie skrzynki z pustymi butelkami, pobrzękującymi cicho przy każdym jego kroku. W drugiej dłoni trzymał latarkę, rzucającą na ziemię jasny stożek światła.  
Obcy instynktownie wyczuł, że coś się nie zgadza. Nie wydając żadnego dźwięku i nie ruszając z miejsca, wpatrywał się w mrok dziedzińca. W końcu uniósł obejmującą latarkę dłoń. Krąg jasności przesunął się po zardzewiałych pojemnikach na śmieci, zatrzymując się na twarzy Harry'ego.  
Jaskrawy blask boleśnie oślepił przyzwyczajone do ciemności oczy Pottera. Harry mocno zacisnął powieki i odwrócił głowę w bok, macając ręką po szacie w poszukiwaniu różdżki, choć przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że tej nocy nie będzie już musiał z niej korzystać.  
— Harry? To ty? — W słowach, które dobiegły do jego uszu, pobrzmiewało bezgraniczne zdumienie.  
Ciepły, niski głos wydał się Potterowi dziwnie znajomy, choć do tej pory nie miał okazji słyszeć go zbyt często.  
Nagle oślepiający blask zniknął. Harry otworzył oczy, mrugając szybko.  
Młody mężczyzna podszedł bliżej. Miał ostre rysy twarzy i nosił ciemne, obcisłe ubranie. Jego biodra luźno spowijał czarny, sięgający kostek fartuch. Czekoladowe oczy w kształcie migdałów wyrażały kompletne zaskoczenie.  
Harry zaczął się śmiać, uświadamiając sobie, że podczas panicznej ucieczki z iluzji Voldemorta nie pomyślał o konkretnym miejscu w świecie mugoli, lecz o konkretnej osobie, która zawładnęła jego podświadomością w tym jednym, ważnym momencie.  
— Cześć, Vincent — powiedział niezbyt głośno, robiąc krok w kierunku mężczyzny i wyciągając do niego rękę. — Właśnie uratowałeś nam życie.

XXX

Trochę potrwało, zanim przypomniał sobie, kiedy ostatnio widział chłopaka Terry'ego Boota: na balu sylwestrowym w Akademii Aurorów, który teraz wydał mu się tak bardzo odległy w czasie. Tym dziwniej było mu więc siedzieć u boku całkowicie zdezorientowanego Dracona przy czyściutkim barze nieco podupadłego mugolskiego klubu nocnego, podczas gdy Vincent uśmiechał się do nich z drugiej strony lady, podsuwając im dwie szklaneczki wypełnione bursztynowym płynem.  
— Koniak — powiedział młody mężczyzna tonem wyjaśnienia. — Wyglądacie, jakbyście go pilnie potrzebowali.  
Prawidłowa interpretacja wyczerpania malującego się na ich twarzach nie należała przypuszczalnie do rzeczy trudnych. Całe ciało Harry'ego przepełniało ołowiane zmęczenie, jakby nie spał przez kilka nocy z rzędu. Zadawał sobie pytanie, co Vincent mógł o nich pomyśleć.  
Niemal synchronicznie z Draconem sięgnęli po szklanki. Mocny alkohol zapiekł Harry'ego w gardło, spływając gorącą falą do żołądka. Doznanie było bardzo przyjemne. Wyraźnie czuł rumieniec wpływający mu na policzki.  
— Może będzie lepiej, jeśli nie spytam, skąd właśnie wracacie — uśmiechnął się Vincent dyskretnie. — Powoli zaczynam przyzwyczajać się do faktu, że naprawdę istnieje coś takiego jak magia. Mimo wszystko, nadal trochę się boję, gdy dwóch czarodziei, ot tak sobie, spada mi nagle z nieba na głowę. — Mrugnął do nich na znak, że nie traktuje swych własnych słów zbyt poważnie.  
Harry odpowiedział mu nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem, w głębi duszy wdzięczny za takt Vincenta. Chłopak Boota zdawał się dokładnie wyczuwać, że jego goście nie mają ochoty zwierzać mu się z wydarzeń tej nocy. Pomijając fakt, że Harry nie był pewien, ile dokładnie Vincent wie o czarodziejskim świecie, nie był w stanie opowiedzieć mu o tym, co przeżył na wyimaginowanym cmentarzu. Dlatego nie zastanawiając się długo, zmienił temat.  
— Pracujesz tutaj?  
W zasadzie było to pytanie retoryczne. Harry nigdy nie rozmyślał o tym, jak wygląda życie Vincenta, podzielone między świat mugoli i czarodziejów. Mimo tego nie potrafił ukryć niejakiego zaskoczenia z powodu wykonywanego przez niego zajęcia.  
— Tylko w weekendy — poinformował go chętnie Vincent, zabierając się za wycieranie szklanek i kieliszków. Robił to bardzo pewnymi, sprawnymi ruchami. Z pewnością stał już za barem całą noc, ale nie dawał po sobie poznać najmniejszych oznak znużenia. — Muszę jakoś finansować sobie studia. Ta praca bardzo mi odpowiada. — Powiódł szerokim gestem dokoła, wskazując na całe wnętrze lokalu.  
Harry obrzucił pomieszczenie szybkim spojrzeniem. Godzina była na tyle późna, że w barze pozostało zaledwie kilku gości, siedzących przy małych stolikach na uboczu i pogrążonych w rozmowach. Przyciszona stosownie do pory muzyka umożliwiała swobodną wymianę myśli bez potrzeby unoszenia głosu. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Harry potrzebował kilku chwil, by stwierdzić, że wśród obecnych byli wyłącznie mężczyźni.  
— To bar dla gejów — wyjaśnił Vincent z naturalną prostotą, tak jakby odczytał nieme pytanie na twarzy Harry'ego. — Mam nadzieję, że nie macie pretensji, że zaciągnąłem was akurat tutaj?  
Uwaga ta mocno rozbawiła Harry'ego. Wydał z siebie ciche, przeciągłe prychnięcie.  
— Draco jest moim chłopakiem — powiedział wyraźnie, odwracając głowę w bok i natrafiając na spojrzenie bliskich, szarych oczu, w których widniał teraz cień zaskoczenia.  
Po raz pierwszy jasno określił łączący ich układ, dziwiąc się przy tym, jak łatwo te słowa przeszły mu przez usta. Okazało się to takie proste. A przynajmniej w tej szczególnej sytuacji.  
Odpowiedzią było ciepło uśmiechu, wypełniające brązowe oczy Vincenta. Mężczyzna sięgnął po telefon komórkowy, dotknął kilku przycisków i przyłożył aparat do ucha.  
— Poproszę Terry'ego, żeby was stąd odebrał — oświadczył łagodnym, ale zdecydowanym tonem. — Na pewno zrobi to z chęcią. Nie chciałbym, żebyście wracali do domu sami.  
Harry z rezygnacją wzruszył ramionami. Terry z pewnością poczuje tak wielką ulgę na wieść o tym, że przeżyli akcję bez szwanku, że nie będzie się gniewał za zakłócenie mu snu.  
— Do domu? — powtórzył Draco ponurym głosem, podczas gdy Vincent cicho rozmawiał przez telefon. To były jego pierwsze słowa, od kiedy przekroczyli próg baru. — Zanim tam dotrzemy, minie jeszcze kilka dobrych godzin.  
Ciężko wzdychając, Harry przyznał w duchu, że wyrażona właśnie obawa Dracona prawdopodobnie okaże się być czystym proroctwem.

XXX

— Proszę, siadajcie — powiedział Dumbledore nieco formalnym tonem, wskazując im dwa miękkie, przeznaczone dla gości siedzenia, stojące przed olbrzymim biurkiem w jego gabinecie.  
Harry bezskutecznie próbował stłumić ziewnięcie, przybierając wygodną pozycję na obitym grubą tapicerką krześle. W oddali, za oknem, wstawał już świt, a fakt, że kolejny raz siedzieli w tym pomieszczeniu o tak wczesnej porze, zdawał się być już czymś tak znajomym, że nie mógł powstrzymać przelotnego uśmieszku, choć wcale nie było mu wesoło.  
Na twarzy Dumbledore'a widniało to samo zmęczenie i wyczerpanie, które odczuwał i sam Harry. Poza tym nie potrafił odczytać z niej żadnych innych emocji, ani jednego znaku świadczącego o nękającym go poczuciu winy z powodu tego, do zrobienia czego był zmuszony kilka godzin wcześniej.  
— Przykro mi, że pozbawiłem was zasłużonego odpoczynku — zaczął cicho Dumbledore. — Niestety, jest jeszcze kilka ważnych spraw, które koniecznie muszę wyjaśnić, zanim pozwolę wam odejść.  
Harry nie był pewien, czy naprawdę chce usłyszeć wersję Dumbledore'a dotyczącą wydarzeń ostatniej nocy. Przepełniona lękiem twarz dziecka zapadła mu głęboko w pamięć. Nieustannie musiał upominać samego siebie, by myśleć o nim jako o Voldemorcie, o czarodzieju, który ponosił winę za śmierć jego rodziców i za niezliczone cierpienia innych. Nie przynosiło to jednak pożądanego efektu. Mdlące uczucie w żołądku nie chciało ustąpić.  
— Zaskoczyłeś mnie dzisiejszej nocy, Harry. — Dyrektor gładził w zamyśleniu siwą brodę, nie spuszczając z Harry'ego uważnego wzroku. — Przez tak wiele lat zadawałem sobie pytanie, na czym polega moc, którą ty posiadasz, a którą nie dysponuje Voldemort. Moc, która według przepowiedni stanie się bronią do jego ostatecznego pokonania.  
Harry poczuł się nieprzyjemnie pod badawczym spojrzeniem jaskrawobłękitnych oczu.  
— O jaką moc chodzi? — zapytał, przełykając nerwowo ślinę.  
Kąciki ust Dumbledore'a drgnęły nieznacznie.  
— Litość — odezwał się w końcu. — Zdolność do okazania łaski nawet największemu wrogowi. Po wszystkich krzywdach, które Voldemort wyrządził tobie i twojej rodzinie, ty, będąc dziś w nocy w kapliczce, ani przez sekundę nie odczuwałeś pragnienia, by go zabić. Pozbawić mocy, tak. Ale nie zabić. Właśnie to tak bardzo różni cię od niego. Dzięki temu byłeś w stanie go pokonać, choć przyznaję, w bardzo szczególny sposób. — Echo szlochu dziecka powróciło na chwilę do umysłu Harry'ego. Przeszył go wewnętrzny dreszcz. — Nawet teraz, w tym momencie, jesteś przekonany, że pozbawienie życia dziecka, w które niezamierzenie zamienił się Voldemort za sprawą własnej magii, nie było właściwym wyjściem. Że lepiej byłoby dać mu drugą szansę. — Poważne oczy Dumbledore'a, nadal utkwione w Harrym, zwęziły się lekko. — Ale rzeczy nie zawsze są tym, na co wyglądają na pierwszy rzut oka, Harry. I aby potwierdzić moje przypuszczenia, wystawiłem cię w kapliczce na próbę.  
Zapadła długa cisza. Znaczenie ostatnich słów torowało sobie drogę do świadomości Harry'ego jak przez gęstą mgłę. Kosztowało go wiele wysiłku, by unieść głowę i spojrzeć Dumbledore'owi w oczy.  
— Co to ma znaczyć? — zapytał tonem ostrzejszym, niż zamierzał, czując jednocześnie dziwną bezradność.  
Dumbledore wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie.  
— Iluzja Voldemorta przez dłuższy czas stanowiła centrum jego władzy. Obowiązywały w niej jego własne prawa. Mógł trzymać tam uwięzionego Pettigrewa, mógł podporządkować go swej woli. I mógł zmusić pozostałych śmierciożerców do stawienia się na miejsce. — Przerwał na chwilę, by dać Harry'emu i Draconowi czas na przyswojenie usłyszanych informacji. — Jednak Voldemort nie mógł ukazać się w swej iluzji osobiście. Stworzył więc kopię własnej postaci, umieszczając ją tam, gdzie nie był w stanie pojawić się sam. Kopię z krwi i kości, którą można było pokonać i zabić. Niemniej jednak kopię.  
Obaj zareagowali głębokim, zaskoczonym wdechem. Harry nie czuł się na siłach, by złożyć kłębiące mu się pod czaszką myśli w choć jedno sensowne zdanie. To Draco jako pierwszy odzyskał mowę.  
— Więc on nadal żyje?  
Dyrektor odchylił się na krześle, przyglądając się Draconowi bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
— Został pokonany — wyjaśnił spokojnie. — Zniszczyliśmy jego wizerunek, niszcząc tym samym całą iluzję. Centrum władzy, które sobie zbudował, przestało istnieć. Nie został mu też ani jeden poplecznik. — Dumbledore poprawił okulary pomarszczoną ze starości dłonią. — Nie wydaje mi się jednak, by jego zły duch mógł tak po prostu umrzeć. Co z twoim Mrocznym Znakiem, Draco?  
Wzrok Malfoya wyrażał dezorientację. Lekko drżącymi palcami podwinął lewy rękaw koszuli, odsłaniając przedramię.  
Mroczny Znak przestał się żarzyć. Czarne kontury tatuażu przybladły nieco, jakby coś pozbawiło je ostrości.  
— Tak, jak myślałem — mruknął Dumbledore pod nosem, poddawszy rękę Dracona dokładnym oględzinom. — Wyblakł odrobinę, ale ciągle jest widoczny.  
Harry poczuł ogarniające go zimno. Więc wszystko poszło na marne? Voldemortowi udało się wymknąć im kolejny raz?  
— Jak pan myśli? — zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a, z trudem ukrywając roztrzęsienie. — Gdzie mógł się teraz ukryć?  
— Tego się pewnie nie dowiemy — odparł dyrektor łagodnie, unosząc brwi. — Być może znów jest pozbawiony ciała, które byłby zmuszony gdzieś chować. Mimo tego nadal istnieje w jakimś miejscu, czekając na dzień, który przyniesie mu szansę odzyskania władzy. Ale zanim to nastąpi, nie będzie mógł nam zagrozić. — Twardo wytrzymał wbite w niego spojrzenie dwóch par oczu. — Nigdy nie będziemy w stanie całkowicie wyplenić zła tego świata. Jedyne, co możemy uczynić, to nałożyć mu ograniczenia. I tego właśnie dokonaliśmy minionej nocy.  
Harry nadal czuł się jak uderzony obuchem w głowę. Zdawało się, że jedynie Dumbledore ogarniał sytuację w całej jej złożoności, podczas gdy on sam trzymał w dłoni zaledwie kilka niezbyt pasujących do siebie fragmentów układanki.  
— Dlaczego akurat ten cmentarz z siedemnastego wieku? — wyrwało mu się. — Dlaczego ta kapliczka?  
— Po to, by odwrócić waszą uwagę od iluzji i dać wam poczucie znalezienia się w innym czasie. — Przez oczy dyrektora przemknął trudny do odczytania wyraz. — Z pełną świadomością wybrał kapliczkę, przewidując, że w jakiś sposób będziesz próbował dostać się do wnętrza iluzji, Harry. A zrobił to po to, by konfrontacja z najgorszymi wspomnieniami uczyniła cię niezdolnym do walki.  
— I prawie mu się to udało — powiedział Harry, przezwyciężywszy suchość w gardle. _Gdyby nie było tam ze mną Dracona_, dodał w myślach.  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.  
— Z żalem stwierdzam, że zbyt często skupiamy się na tym, co widoczne powierzchownie, zamiast wybadać to, co kryje się za fasadą — zauważył. — W ten sposób miejsca, w których doświadczyliśmy czegoś złego, potrafią sprawić, by sparaliżował nas strach, choć same w sobie nie mają nic wspólnego z traumatycznymi przeżyciami, tak jak w twoim przypadku kapliczka. Podobnie pozwalamy się zbić z tropu przez niewinną, dziecięcą twarz, będącą tylko kopią kogoś, kto popełnił zbyt wiele zbrodni, by móc za nie kiedykolwiek odpokutować. Nawet gdyby rzeczywiście otrzymał drugą szansę. — Spoczywający na nich wzrok dyrektora promieniował ciepłem i serdecznością. — Pewnych spraw nie widzimy oczami, ale sercem. To rzecz, której nauczycie się w trakcie waszego życia. Na razie jednak jesteście jeszcze na to o wiele za młodzi — dodał, mrugając do nich znad oprawek okularów. Harry myślał nad tym, co usłyszał, niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Której to zresztą Dumbledore zdawał się wcale nie oczekiwać. — Być może obaj zadajecie sobie pytanie, dlaczego czarna magia Voldemorta nie mogła wam zaszkodzić. Przyznaję, że ten fakt zaskoczył mnie najbardziej. Zawsze wiedziałem, że to właśnie wy, gdy tylko uda wam się przezwyciężyć wrogość wyhodowaną za czasów szkolnych i połączyć swe siły, zadecydujecie o zakończeniu wojny. — Pochylił się do przodu, badając wzrokiem ich twarze. — Nie wiem, co zaszło między wami na Grimmauld Place. Obserwując wasze postępy, nie chciałem naruszać prywatnej przestrzeni, w której byliście zamknięci,. Liczyłem się ze wszystkim, poczynając od przyjaźni po głębokie pokrewieństwo dusz. Na pewno jednak nie z miłością.  
Na chwilę w Harrym zamarło serce. Żar oblał mu policzki, więc w zawstydzeniu obrócił głowę, nie będąc w stanie wytrzymać dłużej wzroku Dumbledore'a. Siedzący obok niego Draco zesztywniał i zaczerwienił się po korzonki włosów, prezentując sobą absolutnie nieznany do tej pory Harry'emu widok. Żenująca świadomość tego, że Albus Dumbledore dumał nad ich życiem intymnym, sprowadziła kolejną gorącą falę na jego ciało.  
Dumbledore roześmiał się z głębi serca, szczerze i donośnie, w sposób, którego Harry dotąd u niego nie słyszał.  
— Dom miał rację — zachichotał w końcu wesoło. — To naprawdę była najlepsza rzecz, jaka mogła się wam przydarzyć. Lub też nam wszystkim. Nie ma żadnej lepszej ochrony przed czarną magią niż wzajemna miłość. A Voldemort z pewnością raz jeszcze nie przewidział, że nie ma cienia szansy przeciwko wam obu.  
Harry zmusił się do zrobienia wdechu. Policzki nadal piekły go żenująco, a że ciągle nie poznał rozwiązania wszystkich zagadek, uznał, że moment na zmianę tematu jest jak najbardziej odpowiedni.  
— Co stało się z Pettigrewem? — zapytał nieco bezbarwnym tonem. Złożone na kolanach ręce trzęsły mu się odrobinę. — Udało mu się zbiec na czas?  
— Tego, niestety, nie wiem do końca — przyznał dyrektor bez ogródek, wzdychając i wzruszając ramionami. W jego oczach pojawiło się zastanowienie. — Aby uciec, Peter Pettigrew musiałby wiedzieć, że jest więźniem czyjejś iluzji, z której wydostanie się gwarantować mu może jedynie przeskok do świata mugoli, tak, jak zrobiliście to wy dwaj. Nie wiem, czy naprawdę zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
Harry wzdrygnął się na myśl o tym, jak strasznym doznaniem musiało być pogrzebanie żywcem w rozpadającej się iluzji. Mimo tego nie potrafił wzbudzić w sobie ani krztyny współczucia dla Glizdogona. Jeśli zaś jego ucieczka miałaby zakończyć się powodzeniem, to przypuszczalnie nikomu nie uda się już pociągnąć go do odpowiedzialności za popełnione czyny. Harry bezwiednie zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
— A Severus? — odezwał się Draco cicho. Harry usłyszał troskę w jego głosie. — Jak to możliwe, że Znak nie zmusił go do aportowania się u boku Voldemorta? W jaki sposób mógł oprzeć się wezwaniu?  
Dumbledore milczał przez chwilę, mrugając lekko powiekami.  
— Jest to niełatwe — odparł w końcu. — Ból oraz przymus poddania się nakazowi mają różne natężenie, zależnie od intensywności wezwania. Wczoraj w nocy oparło mu się zaledwie kilku czarodziejów. Przekonałeś się o tym na własnej skórze. — Gestem głowy wskazał Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu Dracona. — W ciągu ostatnich trzech lat cały czas utrzymywałem sporadyczny kontakt z Severusem, dlatego mogłem ostrzec go na czas. Zdążył więc odłączyć swą świadomość własnoręcznie rzuconym czarem, który trwał na tyle długo, by po przebudzeniu echo Znaku dostatecznie osłabło. W przypadku śmierciożerców, których już uwięziliśmy, wystarczyła zwykła Drętwota, by zapobiec ich ponownej próbie przyłączenia się do swego pana. Na pewno porozmawiasz z Severusem w ciągu dnia, Draco. Ale na razie obaj powinniście zażyć kilku godzin odpoczynku. W waszym wieku odpowiednia ilość snu odgrywa bardzo ważną rolę. Ostatnie dni były wyczerpujące dla nas wszystkich. — Z tymi słowami na ustach podniósł się z miejsca, dając tym samym znak, że uznał rozmowę za zakończoną. Drewniane nogi krzeseł otarły się z cichym zgrzytem o podłogę, gdy Draco i Harry poszli za jego przykładem.  
Harry dotarł już prawie do drzwi, kiedy coś nakazało mu obrócić się jeszcze raz w stronę dyrektora. W jego głowie zaświtała ostatnia, trochę dziwaczna myśl.  
— O jakim miejscu w świecie mugoli pomyślał pan, aportując się z wnętrza iluzji?  
Dumbledore nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego pytaniem. Jego oczy błyszczały szelmowsko.  
— Niedaleko londyńskiego Westminster Bridge stoi imponujący diabelski młyn, z którego gondoli rozpościera się wspaniały widok na miasto. O ile się orientuję, nazywa się go „Okiem Londynu". Zawsze chciałem zafundować sobie taką małą przejażdżkę — zachichotał dyskretnie. — Niestety, Severus zdaje się cierpieć na lęk wysokości.  
Rozbawiony wizją bojącego się wielkiej karuzeli Severusa, Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi, wychodząc na ciemny korytarz, gdzie Draco już na niego czekał.  
Przez kilka sekund wpatrywali się w siebie, a otaczające ich powietrze zdawało się trzeszczeć od emocji. Po chwili Draco postąpił krok w stronę Harry'ego.  
— Chciałbym ci tylko powiedzieć, że… — urwał, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała trema i niezręczność, coś zupełnie nietypowego dla zwykle emanującego chłodnym opanowaniem Ślizgona. — To znaczy, myślę, że… Dumbledore miał rację, mówiąc to, co powiedział. — W napięciu przebiegł oczami po twarzy Harry'ego, jakby miał nadzieję ujrzeć w niej jakiś znak zrozumienia.  
Harry odwzajemnił intensywne spojrzenie Dracona, czując, jak serce zaczyna mu bić szybciej. Słowa, które usłyszał, były chaotyczne, ale od razu pojął, do czego się odnoszą. _Liczyłem się ze wszystkim — ale nie z miłością_.  
Dwa proste wyrazy, tak niesamowicie trudne do wypowiedzenia. Harry wiedział o tym z własnego doświadczenia, a fakt, że Draco był mężczyzną, bynajmniej nie ułatwiał całej sprawy.  
Chwilę później uświadomił sobie, że Draco w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób wyraził to, co do niego czuje. I że informacja ta dotarła na miejsce przeznaczenia. Uśmiechnął się, próbując zignorować nerwowe łaskotanie w żołądku.  
— Wiem — odpowiedział z udawanym spokojem. — Miał rację.  
Niepewność we wzroku Dracona zniknęła, ustępując miejsca dobrze znanemu, lekko ironicznemu błyskowi. Odwzajemnił uśmiech w sposób, który sprawił, że pod Harrym zmiękły kolana.

XXX

— Draco?  
Drgnął mocno, niespodziewanie słysząc swe imię. Nie zauważył, że Harry już nie spał. Jedno krótkie zerknięcie na jego twarz wystarczyło, aby potwierdzić pełen niepokoju ton bijący z jego głosu.  
Draco gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, ocierając z policzka zdradzieckie ślady łez.  
— Nie chciałem, żebyś widział mnie w tym nastroju — wymamrotał zażenowany, pociągając nosem.  
Nie wiedział dokładnie, jak długo siedział przy oknie w sypialni Harry'ego, zapatrzony w ponurą, marcową aurę. Przypuszczalnie minęło już południe. Nie uniósł głowy na dźwięk cichych, zbliżających się kroków ani z powodu łagodnego dotyku dłoni na swoich ramionach.  
— Opłakiwanie nieżyjącego ojca nie jest rzeczą, której trzeba się aż tak wstydzić — zauważył Harry cicho tuż za jego plecami.  
Draco odetchnął głęboko.  
— Umarł z mojej winy — powiedział, czując, jak skręcają mu się przy tym wnętrzności. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, usiłując przegnać zalewającą go na nowo falę mdłości.  
Harry przyciągnął krzesło i usiadł przy oknie obok Dracona. Podobnie jak on miał na sobie same bokserki. Draco czuł jego ciepło, choć ich ciała nie stykały się ze sobą.  
— Dlaczego tak uważasz? — zapytał Harry, marszcząc czoło.  
— Nie rozumiesz? — Usłyszał rozpaczliwy ton własnego głosu i zmusił się do spokoju. — Gdy pomogłem wtedy Severusowi w ucieczce, nie byłem jeszcze szpiegiem. Po prostu uznałem, że przyglądanie się, jak torturują go na śmierć, jest czymś złym. — Straszliwe wspomnienia na chwilę zatańczyły mu przed oczami. Z trudem zepchnął je w głąb świadomości. — Gdybym nie zdradził, pomagając Severusowi, mój ojciec nie musiałby próbować ocalić mi skóry złożeniem fałszywych zeznań. Wtedy nadal by żył. — Jedynie duma powstrzymywała go jeszcze przed ponownym rozpłakaniem się w obecności Harry'ego.  
Na chwilę pokój wypełniła cisza. W końcu Harry odchrząknął cicho.  
— Jednak gdybyś nie został zdrajcą, Snape już by nie żył — zauważył. — Przyłączając się do Voldemorta wiedzieliście, że bierzecie na siebie spore ryzyko. Twój ojciec podjął taką a nie inną decyzję, ponieważ twoje życie było dla niego ważniejsze od własnego. — Ręka Harry'ego odnalazła dłoń Dracona i ścisnęła ją mocno. — Rookwood jest mordercą twego ojca. Ty nie masz z tym nic wspólnego. — Wypowiedź Harry'ego brzmiała rozsądnie. Dlaczego więc tak trudno było mu w to uwierzyć? — Co stało się po śmierci Lucjusza? Jak doszło do tego, że przyłączyłeś się do Zakonu? — Harry ułożył łokieć na parapecie i podparł na nim podbródek. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało współczucie i ciekawość.  
— Dumbledore zjawił się u nas, we dworze — odpowiedział Draco z cichym westchnieniem. Choć od tamtego dnia minęły już ponad trzy lata, nadal pamiętał każdy jego szczegół. — Zapytał mnie, czy byłbym gotów zastąpić Severusa jako szpiega Zakonu. Zgodziłem się na jego propozycję, gdyż wydawała mi się wówczas jedynym właściwym rozwiązaniem. — Nadal miał w uszach słowa Dumbledore'a. _Nie jesteś jednym z nich, Draco. Nie jest jeszcze za późno, by zdecydować się przejść na drugą stronę_. Harry jako pierwszy spuścił oczy, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy. Draco ściągnął brwi. — Co będzie dalej? — odważył się zapytać. — Nawet jeśli go pokonaliśmy, to koniec jeszcze nie nadszedł. Przepowiednia nie została spełniona.  
Prychnięcie, którym zareagował Harry, wyrażało coś na kształt rozbawienia.  
— Głosi ona, że żaden nie może żyć, jeśli drugi przeżyje — odparł swobodnie, wyginając usta w lekkim uśmiechu. — Zakładam, że Voldemort znajdzie pewnie kiedyś sposób odzyskania władzy i zbierze wokół siebie nowych zwolenników. Dojdzie też przypuszczalnie do nowej konfrontacji. Ale na razie… — Jego uśmiech przeszedł w radosny grymas. — Na razie po prostu chcę być z tobą i cieszyć się życiem.  
Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wstał z krzesła, siadając okrakiem na kolanach Dracona. Malfoy odpowiedział zaskoczonym mruknięciem, gdy naga skóra otarła się o nagą skórę.  
Miękkie wargi czule pieściły jego zamknięte usta, przesuwając się po chwili w bok. Bezwiednie zamknął oczy, czując przyspieszający puls i drżąc pod powiewem ciepłego oddechu Harry'ego, muskającego mu małżowinę ucha.  
— I jak? — Usłyszał kuszący, nieco zachrypnięty głos. — Wracasz ze mną do łóżka czy nie?  
To krótkie zdanie wystarczyło, by rozpacz i rozważania na temat winy zeszły na drugi plan. Harry miał rację. Dlaczego roztrząsał przeszłość, zamiast zająć się przyszłością? Liczył się jedynie ten moment. Nie potrafił przecież zmienić absolutnie niczego, co już się wydarzyło. Mógł więc wreszcie zacząć żyć od nowa.  
Gdy otworzył oczy, twarz Harry'ego znajdowała się tylko kilka centymetrów od jego własnej. Lekko rozchylone usta lśniły wilgocią, a w oczach w niewątpliwie szatański sposób migotało nieme pytanie. Serce Dracona zamarło na chwilę, gdy tylko uzmysłowił sobie, jak brzmiało. _Czy zdecydowałbyś się być dla mnie na dole?_  
Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz dał się namówić na przejęcie pasywnej roli. W przeszłości wybierał zwykle mężczyzn, którzy raczej nie dążyli do dominacji, tym bardziej zadziwiał go więc fakt, że wszedł w układ z kimś, kto absolutnie nie pasował do tej kategorii.  
_Dla ciebie byłbym w stanie zrobić niemal wszystko_, odpowiedział kiedyś Harry'emu. A gdy usta Pottera zawładnęły jego własnymi i śmiała dłoń z dręczącą powolnością wpełzła mu pod gumkę bokserek, zrozumiał, że słowa te nie były niczym innym niż prawdą.

**Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego trzeciego**


	34. Chapter 34

_Wesprzyj się o mnie, pozwól naszym sercom bić wspólnym rytmem,  
poczuj siłę dłoni, trzymających cię od dawna.  
Kogo obchodzi, dokąd zawędrujemy tą podupadłą drogą,  
w świecie, który niech sobie twierdzi, że nie mamy racji._  
(Emmylou Harris, „A Love That Will Never Grow Old")

**Rozdział trzydziesty czwarty**

_Dlaczego trwało to tak długo, zanim zrozumiałem,  
że już dawno zawładnąłeś mym sercem i duszą?_

Jego zaskoczenie nie miało granic: Draco rzeczywiście był gotowy ulec mu bezwarunkowo, pozwolić przejąć prowadzenie, wbrew temu, że Harry już zdominował ich ostatnią konfrontację tego rodzaju, zmuszając Malfoya do zadania mu bólu i wydobycia na wierzch traumy, ukrytej pod cienką warstwą normalności. Mogłoby się wydawać, że od tamtej chwili minęły całe wieki, ale wnętrzności Pottera nadal kurczyły się na samo, przepełnione poczuciem winy, wspomnienie.  
Nie, nie dopuści, by zdarzyło się to ponownie. Tym razem postara się o ostrożność i powściągliwość.  
Decyzja ta została wystawiona na poważną próbę, gdy ich języki splątały się w wygłodniałym, odbierającym powietrze tańcu. Harry usłyszał jęk uginającego się pod ciężarem ich ciał materaca, gdy razem opadli na łóżko. Niecierpliwe palce szarpały ostatnimi, irytującymi warstwami materiału, uwalniając w końcu nagą skórę, którą ocierali się o siebie wśród ciężkich, urywanych oddechów, z żarem w oczach wpatrzeni w swe twarze.  
Draco zadygotał pod dotykiem ręki Harry'ego, czule i zarazem żądająco błądzącej po jego bladych plecach, o skórze tak gorącej, że niemal parzącej wnętrze dłoni. Niepowtarzalny zapach, bijący od Dracona, oszołomił mu zmysły, odurzył niczym narkotyk.  
Jedynym dyskomfortem, który odczuwał, było nerwowe, niepozwalające o sobie zapomnieć łaskotanie w żołądku. Harry oświadczył wprawdzie Draconowi, że sprawy tego typu wychodziły mu lepiej z aktywnej strony, mimo to nie potrafił zignorować faktu, że po raz pierwszy przymierzał się do zrobienia tego z mężczyzną. Z niewzruszonej pewności siebie, którą demonstracyjnie zaprezentował podczas tamtej krótkiej rozmowy z Malfoyem, teraz, w obliczu powagi sytuacji, nie pozostało niestety zbyt wiele. Za nic w świecie nie chciał sprawić bólu swemu partnerowi, podobnie jak nie zamierzał wyjść na kompletnego głupka.  
— Robiłeś to już kiedyś… w ten sposób, prawda? — zapytał, w duchu przeklinając się za przebijającą z jego głosu niepewność. Informacja ta miała jednak dla niego tak dużą wagę, że nie był w stanie zrezygnować z jej zdobycia. Ujrzał, jak nieznaczny cień rumieńca barwi policzki Dracona.  
— No jasne — wymamrotał samym rozdygotanym kącikiem ust, kurczowo łapiąc powietrze. — Ale było to już jakiś czas temu.  
Tęskne ramiona objęły Harry'ego za kark, przyciągając go bliżej, wprost na spotkanie warg, wpijających się twardo w jego własne i odpędzających ostatnie racjonalne myśli. Stracił oddech w tym pocałunku, prawie nie czując łaskoczących go w nos blond kosmyków. Nieopisana słodycz ust Dracona ostatecznie zagłuszyła dręczące go wątpliwości.  
Badanie ciała Malfoya odkrywczymi dłońmi było fantastycznym doznaniem. Zdążył poznać już miejsca, których dotykanie wyrywało Draconowi z gardła najbardziej niezwykłe dźwięki. Nigdy nie miał dość tej fascynującej go ciągle na nowo gry. Uśmiechając się w duchu, patrzył, jak delikatne, jaśniutkie włoski na przedramionach Malfoya podnoszą się do góry, reagując na jego pełne pożądania pocałunki, składane w cudownym, małym wgłębieniu u nasady szyi, przyciągającym go w magiczny sposób.  
Dobrowolnie wybrana pasywność okazała się być czymś, czego Draco nie potrafił znieść przez dłuższy czas, bez większych ceregieli przeniósł więc całą swoją uwagę na najwrażliwszą część ciała Harry'ego. Intymny dotyk wyzwolił falę żaru, w niewiarygodnym tempie zalewającą Pottera od stóp do głów i owocującą ochrypłym stęknięciem, które w normalnych warunkach wprawiłoby go z pewnością w głębokie zażenowanie. Najwyraźniej Draco dokładnie wiedział, co robi, pieszcząc go z czułą, graniczącą z torturą powolnością, grożącą mu kompletną utratą zmysłów. Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu, całym wysiłkiem woli koncentrując się przez kilka chwil na oderwaniu od tego ponętnego dotyku. Przez jego ciało przebiegło coś na kształt prądu elektrycznego, gdy głębokimi oddechami usiłował zapanować nad własnym podnieceniem. Nie chciał, by wszystko skończyło się za szybko, pragnął rozkoszować się każdą minutą, jakby miał to być ich ostatni raz.  
Splótł palce Dracona z własnymi, ostrożnie przyciskając jego ręce do łóżka i skazując na bezruch, podczas gdy sam zaczął badać językiem jego nagi tors. Pieszczotliwie okrążał stwardniałe brodawki, by wreszcie odważnie zanurzyć go w jego pępku, wywołując drżenie napiętych mięśni brzucha. Patrzył, jak Draco przygryza dolną wargę, a gdy zapuścił się ze swym językiem jeszcze niżej, niby przypadkiem trącając nim czubek naprężonego penisa i gdy w końcu całkowicie otoczył go ustami, poczuł pod powierzchnią rąk nagłe przyspieszenie obcego pulsu.  
Cała moc nieprzefiltrowanych wrażeń, nacierających na niego z każdej strony, ciągle była czymś nowym, chociaż nie robił tego pierwszy raz. Aksamitne doznanie na języku, słonawy i lekko gorzki posmak, niedościgniony zapach mieszanki mydła i samego Dracona, to wszystko zapadło mu w pamięć bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.  
Harry czuł, jak ciało Dracona wygina się ku niemu, przytrzymał go więc za biodra, zanim rozluźnił mięśnie w gardle, wpuszczając go możliwie głęboko do wnętrza swych ust. Draco oddychał płytko i urywanie, jego wilgotne wargi były lekko rozwarte, a przymknięte powieki drżały nieustannie. Harry zdziwił się, jak bardzo podnieciła go otwarta reakcja Malfoya na jego dotyk: dygot bioder, jęki, których nie potrafił powstrzymać, palce zaciśnięte na prześcieradle tak mocno, że mógł widzieć przebijającą przez skórę biel kostek — cała ta paleta nieistotnych szczegółów przyprawiała go o zawrót głowy z pragnienia i dodawała mu odwagi koniecznej do zrobienia kolejnego kroku.  
Nie przerywając gry języka, wsunął dłonie między zapraszająco rozwarte uda i odnalazł niewielkie wejście, którego do tej pory jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się poznać. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy jego palec z zaskakującą łatwością wśliznął się do wnętrza Dracona, dokładnie wyczuwając silne mięśnie, z wolna ustępujące pod nieprzerwanym naciskiem i wpuszczające go wreszcie całkowicie do środka. Wydawało mu się, że płonie, gdy otoczył go żar ciała Dracona, sprawiając, że prawie zapomniał o wszystkim, co go otaczało.  
Niemal lękliwie uniósł głowę, by wypatrzeć w twarzy Dracona ewentualnych oznak niepokoju, nie zauważył jednak w jego mimice niczego, co kazałoby mu myśleć, że nie podoba mu się to, co Harry z nim robi. Oczy Malfoya były nadal mocno zamknięte, głośno łapiące oddech usta rozchylone, a głowa lekko odrzucona do tyłu. Widok ten miał w sobie coś tak niewiarygodnie erotycznego, że Harry'emu zaparło dech w piersi. Jak zahipnotyzowany wlepiał wzrok w twarz Dracona, niezdolny do spuszczenia z niej oczu choć na sekundę. Pożądliwy skurcz w brzuchu przybrał na sile.  
Odrobina nawilżacza ułatwiła wejście kolejnym palcom. Wrażenie ciasności było prawie obezwładniające, absolutnie nieporównywalne z jego dotychczasowymi doświadczeniami z kobietami. Czuł suchość w gardle i dziki rytm walącego mu w piersi serca. Od dawna już nie musieli porozumiewać się przy pomocy słów, tę rolę przejęły ich ciała. Wraz z każdym poruszeniem palca Draco, stękając głośno, wychodził mu mały kawałek naprzeciw, dopóki Harry nie musnął punktu w jego wnętrzu, o którym wiedział, jak niezwykłe doznania potrafi wyzwolić.  
Nałożenie prezerwatywy okazało się jedynym dobrze znanym rytuałem — użycie kolejnej porcji nawilżacza już nim nie było. Harry nie zdołał opanować drżenia rąk, z najwyższą ostrożnością odwijających cieniutką warstwę lateksu i sięgających po tubkę wypełnioną chłodnym żelem. Draco obserwował każde z jego poczynań z jawną ciekawością. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, uświadamiając sobie, że wcale nie zapytał, czy istnieją jakieś zaklęcia zapewniające bezpieczny seks.  
W swych fantazjach wyobrażał sobie zawsze, że kochając się z nim w ten sposób po raz pierwszy, będzie mógł patrzeć mu w oczy. Niestety, leżący pod nim, zarumieniony Malfoy miał własne plany: uśmiechając się do niego rozpustnie, wręcz obscenicznie, wyrzucił z siebie ochrypłe „Koniec z niewinnym seksem" i wdzięcznym, pełnym elegancji ruchem przewrócił się na brzuch.  
Harry kilkakrotnie przełknął ślinę, walcząc ze skurczem gardła. Czuł się tak, jakby pierwszy raz widział nagiego Dracona: perłowobiałą skórę, subtelny zarys linii kręgosłupa, silne, twarde mięśnie między łopatkami, idealnie ukształtowaną wypukłość pośladków. Draco rozchylił nogi jeszcze bardziej, ukazując mu swe najbardziej intymne miejsce i całkowicie zdając się na jego łaskę. I Harry nagle zaczął rozumieć, dlaczego wtedy, w kapliczce, Malfoy kompletnie stracił kontrolę nad sobą samym.  
— Harry — odezwał się Draco, przekręcając głowę w bok i patrząc na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Jego głos był zaledwie cichym szeptem, a spojrzenie przepełnionych nieskrywanym pożądaniem oczu wydawało się hipnotyzować. — Nie każ mi już dłużej czekać.  
Rozpaczliwie walczył z własnym pragnieniem, gdy klękał za Draconem, przybierając odpowiednią pozycję. Szczęki odpowiedziały bólem na mocno zaciśnięte zęby, manifestację kurczowego powstrzymywania się przed wtargnięciem do tego oszałamiającego ciała i usiłowań pozostawienia Draconowi i sobie niezbędnej ilości czasu.  
Dysząc, kurczowo łapał powietrze, gdy pozornie nieprzenikniona bariera powoli ustąpiła, pozwalając mu zanurzyć się w kuszącej, mącącej zmysły ciasnocie. Przeniknęło go tysiąc różnych emocji, grzebiąc go żywcem pod swą niepowstrzymaną lawiną. Bębenki w uszach pękały mu od huczącego echa własnego pulsu. Mięśnie ramion, na których spoczywał cały ciężar jego ciała, zadrżały, gdy odważył się zapuścić głębiej we wnętrze Dracona, aż do momentu, w którym otarł się łagodnie biodrami o jego pośladki, dopełniając zjednoczenia.  
Draco wygiął plecy w łuk i odrzucił głowę na kark. Nie licząc przyspieszonego oddechu, jego otwartych ust nie opuścił żaden dźwięk. Skóra pomiędzy łopatkami zaperliła się od pierwszych kropel potu. Harry, wiedziony wewnętrznym impulsem, pochylił się, by je zlizać, rozkoszując się znajomym, słonym smakiem na języku. Wszystko w nim domagało się Dracona: jego dotyku, woni, smaku, poczucia niezwykłej bliskości, zlania się z nim w jedno.  
Jego pierwsze ruchy były niepewne, a nawet odrobinę lękliwe. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że przyzwyczajenie się do uczucia wypełnienia i nieprzyjemnego kłucia wymagało kilku minut. Draco jednak nie wydawał się potrzebować aż tyle czasu. Albo był po prostu bardziej niecierpliwy niż Harry.  
Malfoy jęknął zachęcająco, ponętnie wypychając biodra w kierunku Harry'ego, wchłaniając go tym samym do swego wnętrza jeszcze bardziej. Strumień płynnego ognia w jednej chwili wypełnił żyły Harry'ego, zmuszając do wydania odgłosu przestrachu. Dokładnie czuł, jak pękają ostatnie fundamenty utrzymywanej z takim wysiłkiem samokontroli i poddał się, porzucając ostatnie opory i ulegając woli własnego pożądania.  
Zarysy otoczenia zaczęły rozmywać mu się przed oczami, gdy z jękiem na ustach wtulił głowę we wgłębienie szyi Dracona, dzikimi i nieokiełznanymi pchnięciami obejmując w swe posiadanie chętne, wijące się pod nim ciało. Zalewający go pot mieszał się z potem Dracona, każdy fragment jego skóry zdawał się stać w płomieniach na myśl o tym, że jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał czegoś równie intensywnie. Stłumione jęki i bezsensowne słowa rozpłynęły się w ciszy otaczającej ich, pozbawionej wszelkiego znaczenia przestrzeni.  
Jego dłoń sama sięgnęła pod biodra Dracona, obejmując jego gorącą erekcję i pocierając o nią w tym samym, narzuconym przez siebie, szybkim rytmie. Stęknięcia Dracona przybrały na sile, przechodząc po zaledwie kilku chwilach w zduszony przez poduszkę krzyk. Ciepła, kleista ciecz wypłynęła spomiędzy palców Harry'ego, znacząc brzuch Malfoya i skłębione pod nim prześcieradło. Jaskrawe błyskawice zatańczyły za zaciśniętymi powiekami Pottera, gdy poczuł miarowe, silne skurcze otaczających go ciasno mięśni i dał się porwać wirowi, rzucając się prosto na spotkanie zapierającego dech w piersi orgazmu, nieporównywalnego z żadnym innym, który przeżył do tej pory.

XXX

Decyzja o pozostaniu w łóżku przez resztę dnia nie przyszła im zbyt trudno. Harry wstał tylko na moment, by przynieść z kuchni coś do jedzenia i krótką chwilę potem wrócił do sypialni z wyładowaną po brzegi tacą. Na coś tak trywialnego jak praca nie zamierzali tracić nawet jednej myśli. Szare niebo za oknem zaczynało już przybierać ciemną barwę.  
Harry podparł się na łokciach, z radosnym uśmechem wkładając do ust wylegującemu się obok niego rozkosznie Draconowi następne winogrono.  
— Mógłbym tak zostać na zawsze — wymruczał Draco z pełnymi ustami, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się mina najczystszego zadowolenia.  
— Jak sobie Wasza Wysokość życzy — roześmiał się Harry niegłośno, czując ogarniającą go przyjemną falę ciepła i zażyłości. — Przez resztę wieczoru pozostanę do dyspozycji Waszej Wysokości, o ile Wasza Wysokość wyrazi takie życzenie.  
Draco odpowiedział uśmiechem, zmieniając jednak po chwili wyraz twarzy. Kilka pionowych zmarszczek powagi przecięło mu czoło.  
— Muszę wyjść jeszcze dziś wieczorem — wyznał wreszcie, posępniejąc.  
— Snape? — zapytał Harry, unosząc brwi. Nie mógł udawać, że jest zaskoczony, gdyż w zasadzie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.  
— Tak — westchnął Draco. — Nie mogę już odkładać spotkania z nim. Tej nocy, gdy pomogłem mu w ucieczce, nie mieliśmy zbyt wielkiej szansy na rozmowę. — W jego oczach na moment zagościła iskierka ironii.  
Harry czuł, że nurtuje go coś niewytłumaczalnego, coś, co nie do końca brało się z faktu, że nigdy nie mógł ścierpieć Snape'a. Potrzebował sporo czasu, by sformułować dręczące go już od miesięcy pytanie, a dokładnie od tego dnia na Grimmauld Place, w którym rozmawiali o przeszłości i romansach Dracona.  
— Naprawdę było coś kiedyś między wami?  
Po krótkiej, wypełnionej szokiem sekundzie Draco poderwał się do siadu i zaczął kaszleć, zakrztusiwszy się winogronem.  
— Co? Między mną a Severusem? — wydusił, łapiąc oddech. — Chyba sobie żartujesz?  
— Gdy byliśmy na Grimmauld Place, sugerowałeś coś w tym rodzaju — upierał się Harry, klepiąc Dracona po plecach. Talerz z nietkniętą jeszcze resztą winogron wyśliznął mu się z dłoni, a owoce rozsypały się po pościeli.  
— Bzdura — wychrypiał Draco z wysiłkiem, z powrotem opadając na poduszkę. Mimo ataku kaszlu udało mu się przywołać na twarz wyniosły uśmieszek. — To _ty_ tak sobie pomyślałeś. A ja jedynie niczego nie sprostowałem.  
Wpatrzony w niego Harry fuknął gniewnie. Cały Draco.  
— A czy to nie wychodzi na jedno? — zapytał, obserwując, jak Draco wzdryga się z lekkim obrzydzeniem.  
— Pomijając fakt, że Severus nie grzeszy zbytnią atrakcyjnością, jest moim ojcem chrzestnym! — Udawane przerażenie w oczach Malfoya wywołało na ustach Harry'ego uśmiech. — Mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić, że idziesz do łóżka z Syriuszem? — Gdy tylko to pytanie zawisło między nimi, Draco spoważniał w ułamku sekundy. — Przepraszam — wymamrotał, zakłopotany i wykonał kilka zażenowanych gestów. — Nie chciałem prowokować nieprzyjemnych wspomnień.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, wiedząc, że taka niema odpowiedź mogła oznaczać wszystko.  
— Nie ma sprawy — powiedział po chwili, precyzując swój gest. Ból po utracie ojca chrzestnego nadal go nie opuszczał, ale z biegiem lat zatracił ostrość i stał się możliwy do zniesienia. — Swoją drogą, jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie mógłbym sobie w ogóle wyobrazić, że idę do łóżka z mężczyzną. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyciągając rękę i delikatnie gładząc obojczyk Dracona, czując, jak ten drży pod ledwo wyczuwalnym dotykiem. — A kiedy ty zauważyłeś, że pociągają cię faceci? — Cieszył się z ich fizycznej bliskości, która ułatwiła mu zadanie tak osobistego pytania. — Naprawdę ani razu w całym swoim życiu nie zadałeś się z kobietą?  
Draco nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby pytanie szczególnie go zaskoczyło. Zmarszczył nos, zastanawiając się przez moment.  
— Pansy próbowała mnie kiedyś pocałować. To było chyba po balu na czwartym roku w Hogwarcie. — Zacisnął usta i ściągnął brwi. — Nie było to najprzyjemniejsze doznanie.  
Harry z trudem stłumił chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem, starając się zapanować nad własną miną.  
— I to było twoje jedyne doświadczenie z płcią przeciwną? — zapytał, rozbawiony.  
Malfoy obdarzył go ponurym spojrzeniem.  
— Wierz mi na słowo, po takim przeżyciu nie odczuwałem absolutnie żadnej potrzeby powtórzenia tego eksperymentu.  
Ręka Harry'ego, spoczywająca teraz na piersi Dracona, łagodnie głaskała bladą skórę, ciesząc się wyczuwalnym pod nią leniwym, ale mocnym rytmem serca. W swej rozmowie dotarli do punktu, w którym nie był w stanie powstrzymać ciekawości.  
— Więc po tym fiasku z Pansy zrozumiałeś, że wolisz mężczyzn?  
Draco zaśmiał się cicho, z odrobiną goryczy w głosie.  
— Co też ci przychodzi do głowy? To się nie dzieje tak szybko. Byłem przecież w Hogwarcie, jak miałem w takich warunkach zdobywać doświadczenia z chłopakami? — Zmarszczył czoło. — Nasz świat nie akceptuje homoseksualnych czarodziejów, a zwłaszcza w kręgach czystokrwistych. Poza tym za czasów szkolnych bardziej mi były w głowie inne rzeczy: chciałem zostać śmierciożercą i służyć Czarnemu Panu, tak jak robił to mój ojciec. Nie miałem kiedy zastanawiać się nad tym, co kryje się za moją dziwną obojętnością w stosunku do dziewczyn.  
— A kiedy pierwszy raz przeżyłeś coś z facetem? — zapytał Harry, z zapartym tchem słuchając zwierzeń Malfoya.  
Draco przekręcił się na bok, by móc spojrzeć mu prosto w twarz. Czy Harry'emu się wydawało, czy też policzki byłego Ślizgona naprawdę lekko się zarumieniły? W zamyśleniu gryzł dolną wargę, przymierzając się do odpowiedzi.  
— Miałem wtedy osiemnaście lat — wyjaśnił powoli, siląc się na swobodny ton. — A on był mugolem.  
Harry ze świstem wciągnął powietrze i tym razem nie zdołał opanować wyrazu twarzy.  
— Mugol? — powtórzył, wstrząśnięty. — Ale przecież ty byłeś śmierciożercą!  
Malfoy obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nigdy nie brałem na poważnie całej tej sprawy z czystą krwią — bronił się dzielnie, nie podnosząc głosu. — I z pewnością musiałbym się nieźle naszukać, chcąc znaleźć czystokrwistego czarodzieja-geja. Wolałem dyskretnie rozejrzeć się za kimś w londyńskich barach dla homoseksualistów, w zasadzie tylko z ciekawości. No i pewnej nocy on mnie tam poderwał. — Draco zrobił efektowną przerwę, po czym ciągnął dalej: — Był wysoki, o doskonałej sylwetce, gdzieś koło trzydziestki. Nie pytałem go o wiek. Po kilku drinkach zabrał mnie do siebie. Dokładnie wiedział, czego chce, w przeciwieństwie do mnie — roześmiał się, potrząsając głową. — Można by pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że to on naprowadził mnie na właściwą drogę — zakończył, posyłając Harry'emu rezolutny grymas.  
Potter potrzebował kilku sekund, by przyswoić sobie tę informację. Pójście do łóżka z kimś zupełnie obcym, nie mając przy tym ani odrobiny doświadczenia seksualnego, wydawało mu się nie do pomyślenia.  
Draco należał do osób postępujących zazwyczaj rozsądnie i spokojnie, całkiem inaczej niż on sam. Z drugiej strony Malfoy był również kimś, kto nigdy nie pozwalał sobie przejść obojętnie obok niewykorzystanej okazji. Na myśl o tym, jak dobrze już zdążył poznać Dracona, na jego twarzy zakwitł uśmiech.  
— A co z Blaise'em? — wypytywał dalej. — Jest mniej więcej czarodziejem czystej krwi, prawda?  
Draco najwyraźniej spodziewał się tego argumentu.  
— Blaise to szczególny przypadek — powiedział z zastanowieniem. — Przyjaźniliśmy się przez całe nasze życie. W pewnym momencie myśl o wypróbowaniu seksu z facetem zaczęła go mocno podniecać. I o ile wiem, poza mną nigdy nie zadał się z żadnym innym mężczyzną. — Obserwował Harry'ego przez chwilę, po czym bez pośpiechu pochylił się ku niemu i złożył mu na ustach leniwy, wilgotny pocałunek. — Niniejszym uznaję wywiad za zakończony — podsumował, wstając z łóżka.  
Harry starannie ukrył rozczarowanie. Bez zastanowienia wyciągnął się na ciepłym, porzuconym przez Dracona miejscu i naciągnął kołdrę na ramiona.  
— Wrócisz do mnie później? — zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. Nadal niechętnie sypiał sam, nie chciał jednak wywierać na Malfoya zbytniego nacisku.  
Draco odpowiedział uśmiechem. Z jego oczu wyzierała czułość.  
— Tak, jeśli poczekasz na mnie tak długo.

XXX

Przywitało go niespodziewane ciepło, gdy tylko przekroczył próg przyjemnie urządzonego, zarezerwowanego dla gości pokoju w jednej z hogwarckich wież. Zajmująca go osoba zdawała się w ogóle nie pasować do przytulnego po domowemu wnętrza, co Draco skwitował mimowolnym uśmieszkiem.  
Severus Snape stał przy oknie, odwrócony do niego plecami, wyglądając na pogrążone już w ciemności błonia. Od tyłu wyglądał jak zawsze. Obszerne, czarne szaty okrywały jego sylwetkę, a długie, zaniedbane włosy opadały mu na ramiona. Dopiero gdy się odwrócił, Draco pojął, jak bardzo zmyliło go pierwsze wrażenie.  
Severus mocno zmienił się od nocy, której widzieli się po raz ostatni, nie licząc krótkiego spotkania w iluzji Voldemorta, kiedy to Draco nie miał szansy przyjrzeć mu się bliżej. Skórę wokół ust Snape'a znaczyły głębokie bruzdy, smoliste włosy przecięte były pierwszymi pasmami siwizny. Mimo wszelkich znamion przedwczesnej starości, jego twarz przybrała prawie nieznany Draconowi wyraz odprężenia.  
Jako nastolatek wielbił i podziwiał Severusa: za niezwykle szeroką wiedzę, za autorytet, którym emanował, za arogancję i pogardę, z jaką traktował innych ludzi. Dopiero po ukończeniu Hogwartu jego nastawienie do ojca chrzestnego uległo zmianie, przeradzając się w bardziej skomplikowany układ. Severus do końca widział w nim dziecko, którym Draco definitywnie przestał już być.  
Uścisk ich dłoni miał chłodny, trącący dystansem charakter, nie był jednak nieprzyjemny. Nieomówione zdarzenia z przeszłości odgradzały ich niczym niewidzialny mur, przyczyniając się do zagęszczenia atmosfery. W końcu Severus odchrząknął cicho.  
— Nie miałem do tej pory okazji, by ci podziękować — zaczął spokojnie, a w jego twarzy nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień. — Nie stałbym tu dziś, gdyby nie ty. — Draco poczuł, że wypowiedzenie choć jednego słowa przerasta jego siły. Obrazy tamtej nocy eksplodowały mu przed oczami: wizja zakrwawionego, umęczonego Severusa, niemogącego utrzymać się na nogach po kilkudniowych torturach. Severusa, którego z nadludzkim mozołem, bez pomocy magii, wywlókł z lochów ówczesnej kryjówki śmierciożerców na odległość umożliwiającą aportację, nie mając pojęcia, z jakich pokładów ukrytych sił udało mu się zaczerpnąć. Severus ledwo zauważalnie potrząsnął głową. — Choć z pewnością moje życie nie było warte tyle samo, co życie Lucjusza — dodał ciszej, a w jego ciemnych oczach pojawił się nieskrywany smutek.  
Draco czuł, jak jego usta przybierają twardy wyraz. To, że uratował życie Severusowi, jego ojciec musiał przypłacić własnym.  
— Nie wiedziałem, jakie skutki pociągnie za sobą mój czyn — wyjaśnił głuchym głosem, z trudem przełykając ślinę. — A nawet gdybym wiedział, prawdopodobnie nie potrafiłbym postąpić wtedy inaczej.  
Zamierzał wyciągnąć od Severusa tak wiele rzeczy, pragnąc dowiedzieć się, jakie powody zmusiły go przed laty do przejścia na stronę Dumbledore'a i zostania szpiegiem. Ale teraz uświadomił sobie, że to nie było coś, o co musiał pytać. Z pewnością w życiu Snape'a, tak jak i w jego własnym, zaistniała kiedyś podobna, boleśnie piętnująca sytuacja, która wstrząsnęła posadami jego światopoglądu, naprowadzając go na drogę podążającą w zupełnie innym kierunku.  
Dopiero gdy uniósł głowę, zobaczył, że Severus uśmiecha się lekko — widok ten był tak niecodzienny, że przez kilka sekund Draco był zdolny jedynie do gapienia się na niego w zdziwieniu.  
— Niewiarygodne, jak bardzo wydoroślałeś — odezwał się Severus z namysłem. — Ledwo cię poznaję, choć właściwie nie powinienem się temu dziwić po wszystkim, co cię spotkało, zwłaszcza w kapliczce i później. Przypuszczalnie nie miałeś innego wyboru, niż szybko dorosnąć. — Jego chłodne spojrzenie nieco zmiękło, gdy przesuwał nim badawczo po twarzy Dracona. Zapraszającym ruchem ręki wskazał w kierunku dwóch stojących obok kominka foteli.  
Po chwili wahania Draco przystał na propozycję Snape'a, w milczeniu przyglądając się, jak ten zręcznymi dłońmi nalewał sherry do dwóch kieliszków. Miękki blask lampy odbił się migoczącym refleksem na ciemnej powierzchni alkoholu.  
— Słyszałem od Dumbledore'a, że związałeś się ostatnio z Potterem. — Draco patrzył na wyginające się w mimowolnym grymasie usta Severusa i wędrującą w górę brew. — Nadal żywię nadzieję, że chodzi tu jedynie o jakąś pozbawioną sensu plotkę.  
Lekko rozbawiony Draco fuknął przez nos. Liczył się z podobną uwagą. Severus wiedział o jego preferencjach seksualnych, Draco nigdy nie uznał za konieczne ukrywania ich przed nim tak, jak robił to przed ojcem.  
— Wiem, że go nie znosisz — przyznał z tańczącym na wargach uśmieszkiem, co z kolei nakazało Severusowi zrewanżować się parsknięciem, tym razem brzmiącym raczej pogardliwie niż wesoło. — Ale sam zostałem mniej lub bardziej zmuszony do zmiany zdania na jego temat.  
Severus nie przerywał Draconowi, gdy ten opowiadał mu o uwięzieniu w domu przy Grimmauld Place, o stopniowym zbliżeniu między nim a Harrym i o bolesnym zakończeniu całej tej historii przez niespodziewany powrót do rzeczywistości.  
Obracany między palcami kieliszek, z którego nie upił ani łyka sherry, przyjemnie chłodził mu dłoń. Severus nie przestawał go obserwować.  
— Tak więc po śmierci Lucjusza zastąpiłeś mnie w Zakonie? — zapytał po pewnym czasie, splatając ze sobą długie, chude palce złożonych na kolanach dłoni.  
Draco powoli kiwnął głową.  
— Aż do tej nocy w kapliczce — odpowiedział szeptem. — Potem zorientowali się, że nie mogą mi już ufać. — Nie wyjaśnił, kogo ma na myśli, mówiąc „oni". Był pewien, że Severus go rozumie. — Co się z tobą działo? — wydusił w końcu niezręcznie, zadając pytanie, które dręczyło go najbardziej. Pamiętał, jak Severus aportował się ostatnią resztką sił, nie wiedząc, dokąd zamierza uciec ani czy uda mu się przeżyć. Dopiero kilka tygodni później dowiedział się od Dumbledore'a, że Snape zdołał znaleźć sobie bezpieczne schronienie. — Nie chcieli mi powiedzieć, dokąd odszedłeś.  
Severus odetchnął głośno.  
— Były ku temu powody — odparł z kamienną miną. — Dumbledore wolał się upewnić, że nikt nie będzie w stanie zdradzić mojej kryjówki, nawet pod wpływem Imperiusa. — Wbił nieruchome spojrzenie w kominek, a wokół jego ust zjawił się przelotny wyraz zgorzknienia. — Moje całkowite zniknięcie było jego pomysłem. Broniłem się przed jego ostatnim rozkazem, jak tylko mogłem, niestety nie przyjmował do wiadomości sprzeciwu. — Snape zamilkł na moment, zanim wrócił do przerwanego wątku. — Wybrał mi za schronienie opuszczoną, położoną na odludziu warownię w samym sercu rumuńskich Karpatów. Transylwania, o ile coś ci to mówi. Dumbledore zawsze miał specyficzne poczucie humoru. — Ironicznie uniósł brew, rzucając Draconowi znaczące spojrzenie.  
Draco zrozumiał aluzję, powstrzymał się jednak od grymasu rozbawienia.  
— Co robiłeś tam przez cały ten czas?  
— Przede wszystkim dużo czytałem — odpowiedział Severus obojętnym tonem, wzruszając ramionami — i próbowałem zapomnieć, że gdzieś na zewnątrz szaleje wojna, a ja siedzę w zamknięciu, całkowicie bezużyteczny dla Zakonu.  
Draco poczuł zalewającą go falę empatii. Doskonale znał opisane przez Severusa uczucie.  
— Teraz to już przeszłość. — Zdumiony, usłyszał swój własny głos, wypowiadający te słowa.  
Oczy mistrza eliksirów zapatrzyły się w pustkę.  
— Być może — odrzekł, pogrążając się w myślach. — Być może jednak nie. Obaj musimy dokonać jeszcze jednej rzeczy.  
Tym razem to Draco musiał unieść brew na znak zdziwienia.  
— A mianowicie?  
Ponownie ujrzał ten dziwny, ledwo widoczny uśmiech, tak niepasujący do Severusa.  
— Ostatecznie rozliczyć się z przeszłością, a zwłaszcza z przeszłością śmierciożercy — odparł Snape swobodnie, podwijając jednocześnie lewy rękaw i przyglądając się czarnemu znakowi, wypalonemu na białej skórze. — Nie zważając na fakt, że prawdopodobnie pozostaniemy naznaczeni na całe życie.

**Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego czwartego**


	35. Chapter 35

_Dziękuję ci za to, __  
__że przywiodłeś mnie tu, __  
__że pokazałeś mi dom, __  
__za wyśpiewanie łez, __  
__za to, że w końcu znalazłem miejsce, __  
__które mogę nazwać moim_  
(Depeche Mode, „Home")

**Rozdział trzydziesty piąty**

_Nie zapomnimy. __  
__Zakończymy jedynie cierpienie._

Oślepił ją jaskrawy blask słońca, gdy, otworzywszy drzwi ekspresu, zwinnie wyskoczyła na peron. Wiatr szarpnął peleryną jej aurorskiego munduru. Ginny na sekundę przymknęła oczy, głęboko wdychając rozgrzane latem powietrze, uskakując po chwili w bok przed grupą głośno paplających uczniów, którzy w mniej lub więcej cywilizowany sposób wysypywali się z pociągu, by po długim roku nauki rzucić się w objęcia wyczekujących na nich członków rodziny.  
Dwie pozostałe osoby z zespołu, Terry Boot i Harry Potter, stali oddaleni od niej długością wagonu. Terry posłał jej szelmowski uśmiech, podczas gdy Harry przeczesywał falujący tłum pełnym skupienia spojrzeniem. Voldemort został wprawdzie pokonany, tak że nie zagrażało im żadne bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo z jego strony — niemniej jednak jako takie istniało nadal. Z tego właśnie powodu Dumbledore poprosił młodych aurorów o asystę w podróży ekspresem do Londynu. Zadanie było raczej przyjemne i przypomniało im o cudownych, dawno minionych czasach.  
Terry z mozołem przedarł się przez stłoczone grupki młodych czarodziejów i czarownic, docierając w końcu do Ginny.  
— Prawie tak jak kiedyś, co? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku i radosnym grymasem na twarzy.  
Ginny przytaknęła, rewanżując się nieco nostalgicznym uśmiechem.  
— Właśnie pomyślałam to samo. — W mundurze z długim rękawem było jej gorąco. Odrzuciła głowę w tył i zdmuchnęła opadające na nos długie, rude pasmo włosów.  
— Czy to nie nasz mały szpieg? Jak jej było na imię? — Terry, marszcząc czoło, dyskretnie wskazał na czarnowłosą dziewczynę, która właśnie wysiadła z pociągu, z lekką niepewnością zatrzymując się na peronie, jakby nie liczyła na to, że ktoś wyszedł jej na powitanie.  
— Pandora — odpowiedziała Ginny spokojnie. Obserwowała, jak Harry uniósł ramię, by pomachać dziewczynie. Pandora uśmiechnęła się i odwzajemniła gest. — Harry odprowadzi ją do domu jej ciotki, gdzie ma spędzić wakacje.  
Boot zerknął na Ginny z ukosa.  
— Czy Harry czasem nie obciął jej wtedy włosów? — zapytał ze zdziwieniem, patrząc na krucze loki Pandory, znowu sięgające jej do pasa.  
Ginny zachichotała, rozbawiona.  
— Możliwe, że Harry przemienił się w geja dość nagle — wyjaśniła ze swobodą — ale czasami nadał pozwala kobietom owinąć się wokół palca. Włosy odrosły jej tak szybko dzięki jego zaklęciu.  
Śledziła ich wzrokiem, jak przemierzali razem peron w kierunku wyjścia: drobna dziewczyna o długich lokach i wysoki, barczysty, rozczochrany mężczyzna, oboje tak samo czarnowłosi. Lekki ból nadal kłuł ją w sercu, jednak zdołał przycichnąć z biegiem upływających miesięcy. Wiedziała, że ostatecznie będzie potrafiła pogodzić się z sytuacją.  
— No to widzimy się w sobotę na Grimmauld Place, tak? — Terry niezbyt łagodnie przerwał jej rozważania. Prawie zapomniała, że ciągle stał u jej boku. Obróciła się ku niemu, patrząc mu w żywe, brązowe oczy.  
— Jasne, że się tam zobaczymy.  
— Czy dobrze zrozumiałem? Ten dom naprawdę należy teraz tylko do Harry'ego?  
— Tak. — Ginny zdążyła ostatni raz zerknąć na plecy Pottera, znikającego w murze oddzielającym perony 9 i 10. — Rodzina Blacków zrezygnowała ze swych roszczeń i tym samym Harry został jedynym spadkobiercą. Podobno pani Malfoy osobiście postarała się o takie właśnie rozwiązanie tego ciągnącego się latami sporu prawnego.  
— Wcale mnie to nie dziwi — odparł Terry z zadowoloną miną. — W takim razie, do soboty. Aha, patrz, ktoś tam chyba na ciebie czeka. — Puścił do niej oko, po czym odwrócił się i wtopił w tłum.  
Ginny podniosła wysoko głowę, przeszukując oczami peron. Pod jedną z kolumn zobaczyła Blaise'a, opartego o masywny kamień, z rękami wbitymi głęboko w kieszenie dżinsów i miną pozbawioną wyrazu, a wręcz dość znudzoną. Nie dała się jednak zmylić. W międzyczasie zdołała zaznajomić się już z jego pozami.  
Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, w niebieskich, zwykle chłodnych oczach mężczyzny przez chwilę zabłysła radość, a kąciki ust uniosły się w uśmiechu.  
Ginny poczuła, jak jej serce przyspiesza. Odpowiedziała uśmiechem, a wszelkie myśli o Harrym w jednej chwili uleciały jej z głowy.

XXX

Powiew wiatru łagodnie zaszeleścił gęstym listowiem starego buka. Drobne fale lizały piaszczysty brzeg jeziora o powierzchni usłanej refleksami słońca. Zdawało się, jakby czas stanął tu w miejscu.  
Harry zrobił kilka głębokich oddechów, rozkoszując się ostatnimi minutami spokoju przed nieuniknioną nawałnicą, która już niebawem wyprze panującą wokół ciszę.  
Czy naprawdę minęły dopiero cztery tygodnie, od kiedy dowiedział się, że został właścicielem domu przy Grimmauld Place 12? Odkąd zdecydował się zrezygnować ze swego niewielkiego mieszkanka i zamieszkać tu wraz z Draconem? Fakt ten nadal wydawał mu się być jakimś kompletnie zwariowanym snem, choć spędził już w tym miejscu z Malfoyem tak dużo czasu.  
Myśl o byciu z nim sam na sam jak zwykle wywołała lekkie, przyjemne łaskotanie w żołądku. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, odwracając się niespiesznie w kierunku dobrze znanej, wielokrotnie przemierzanej, prowadzącej do domu ścieżki.  
Na tarasie zastał Dracona, Ginny i Blaise'a, zajętych ostatnimi przygotowaniami do wielkiego przyjęcia z okazji wprowadzenia się przez nich do domu. Choć od kilku dni niezmordowanie zmagali się z tym zadaniem, na ich twarzach nie było widać najmniejszych oznak znużenia.  
Całe stosy ciast i tortów piętrzyły się na olbrzymim bufecie. Ginny dekorowała szklanymi perełkami podłużne, ogrodowe ławy. Blaise i Draco, machając różdżkami, posyłali w głąb ogrodu coraz to nowe krzesła, tak, by dla wszystkich gości wystarczyło miejsc do siedzenia.  
— Ani jednej chmurki — zauważyła Ginny wesoło, zerkając na lazurowe niebo. Jej policzki pokrywały rumieńce. — Wybraliście sobie idealny dzień na imprezę.  
Harry odszukał wzrokiem oczy Dracona, czując przenikającą go na wskroś falę ciepła, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Malfoy obdarzył go odrobinę stremowanym uśmiechem.  
Wszystko w tym otoczeniu było tak znajome i zarazem całkowicie obce. Kiedyś przesycał je czar Dumbledore'a, sprawiając, że wokół nich działy się dziwne rzeczy, a oni sami zbliżyli się do siebie bardziej, niż Harry mógł to sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. Teraz po tej magii nie zostało ani śladu, jej miejsce zajęła zupełnie inna rzeczywistość. Draco i on nie byli już więźniami i mogli opuścić dom, kiedy tylko tego zapragnęli.  
Głośny, dobiegający z kuchni łoskot przerwał jego rozmyślania, zapowiadając przybycie pierwszych gości. Harry poprawił kołnierzyk białej koszuli i sięgnął po dłoń Dracona, pociągając go za sobą do wnętrza domu na powitanie nowo przybyłych.  
Kuchnia była niewątpliwie słusznych rozmiarów, ale już po dziesięciu minutach zdawała się pękać w szwach. Coraz to nowi goście, z wypisanym na twarzach oczekiwaniem, wyślizgiwali się z kominka, otrzepując szaty z popiołu. Wszędzie unosiła się woń nadpalonego materiału.  
Weasleyowie, jak zwykle, przybyli pierwsi, wśród nich nie zabrakło również Billa, Fleur, Charliego i Amandy. W ślad za nimi pojawili się Remus i Tonks, Hestia, Szalonooki, Terry i Hagrid. Nawet Dumbledore, Snape, profesor McGonagall i pani Malfoy zdecydowali się skorzystać z zaproszenia. Wkrótce całe pomieszczenie wypełnił głośny śmiech i gwar rozmów.  
Harry usiłował nie stracić głowy w całym tym zamieszaniu. Witał gości, brał ich serdecznie w ramiona, zamaszyście usadził piszczącą z zachwytu Claire na swych barkach i rozdawał niezliczone uściski dłoni. Z mieszaniną rozbawienia i wzruszenia patrzył, jak Molly, po krótkiej chwili wahania, obejmuje kompletnie zaskoczonego Dracona, całując go w oba policzki.  
Odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, jak Ginny i Blaise zaczęli wyprowadzać gości na zewnątrz. Skrajem świadomości zarejestrował szerokie uśmiechy Freda i George'a, rozwieszających nad kominkiem magiczny transparent z napisem „Nasze słodkie gniazdko". Dumbledore rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie, poklepując go zachęcająco po plecach.  
Harry uznał, że najwyższy czas dołączyć do reszty. Z wesoło paplającą Claire na ręku i z uśmiechniętą Narcyzą u boku, wyszedł z kuchni na zalany słońcem taras. Goście zajmowali miejsca przy długich stołach, głośno szurając krzesłami.  
Ginny miała rację. Pogoda była idealna, tak, jakby dom postanowił wyświadczyć im tę ostatnią przysługę, popychając ich we właściwym kierunku i ułatwiając im zaprezentowanie się rodzinie, przyjaciołom i znajomym jako oficjalna para — choć jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie uznałby tego za możliwe.  
Czuł spojrzenie śledzących go wielu par oczu, gdy zbliżył się do Dracona i delikatnie ujął go za ramię. Dla większości zgromadzonych widok ten nadal był czymś niezwykłym, ale Harry nie zamierzał się już dłużej ukrywać. Nękające go przez tyle czasu wątpliwości dawno się rozwiały.  
— Sprawdzę, czy mamy wystarczający zapas kremowego — wymruczał Draconowi do ucha. — Poradzisz sobie chyba beze mnie, prawda? — dodał z uśmiechem, co zostało skwitowane zmarszczeniem czoła i kuksańcem w bok. Draco wydawał się być mniej spięty niż pół godziny wcześniej. Rzucając Harry'emu ostatnie, zastanawiające spojrzenie, odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a i Snape'a, pozwalając im wciągnąć się w rozmowę.  
Wesoły szum głosów towarzyszył mu w drodze wokół domu do małej przybudówki, w której urządzili magazyn skrzynek z napojami. Właśnie dotknął klamki, gdy jego uwagę przykuł ruch w cieniu składziku, każąc mu zatrzymać się w pół gestu. Pospiesznie uniósł głowę. I natychmiast zastygł niczym spetryfikowany.  
Z cienia wyszła młoda kobieta, zanurzając się w blasku słońca. Miała na sobie kolorową, letnią sukienkę, a rozpuszczone, bujne, brązowe włosy pokrywały jej ramiona. Na ustach błąkał się jej niepewny uśmiech. Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, zdolny do wypowiedzenia tylko jednego słowa:  
— Hermiona…

XXX

Trzymanie Hermiony w objęciach okazało się tym samym doznaniem, co powrót na Grimmauld Place: obcym i jednocześnie nieskończenie znajomym. Harry zamknął oczy, wdychając głęboko subtelny zapach jej perfum. Oderwała się od niego dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł wilgoć na ramieniu, w miejscu, gdzie przytuliła do niego swą twarz.  
— Dlaczego... — zaczął, potrząsając głową i natychmiast urwał. Wciśnięcie wszystkich krążących mu po głowie spraw, o które chciał zapytać, w jedno sensowne zdanie, wydawało się czymś niemożliwym.  
Brązowe oczy Hermiony lśniły od łez.  
— Tak mi przykro, że opuściliśmy was na tak długo — powiedziała stłumionym szeptem. — Ale znasz Rona i wiesz, jak strasznie potrafi być uparty.  
— Gdzie on jest? — szepnął Harry, jakby bojąc się, że mówienie pełnym głosem przemieni Hermionę w grożącą zniknięciem fatamorganę. — Dlaczego nie przyszliście od razu na górę, ze wszystkimi?  
Hermiona wydała z siebie dźwięk, będący melanżem śmiechu i szlochu.  
— Ron uznał, że lepiej będzie najpierw porozmawiać z tobą, zamiast wpadać prosto w sam środek przyjęcia. — Sięgnęła po jego dłoń lodowato zimnymi mimo panującego ciepła palcami. — Chodź ze mną — zachęciła łagodnie, kierując go w stronę jeziora.  
Pozwolił się poprowadzić, niemy, bezwolny, niezdolny do uporządkowania jakichkolwiek myśli lub emocji. Słowa Hermiony odbijały się echem w jego głowie, wiedział, że Ron był uparciuchem, zawsze nim był, odkąd się tylko poznali.  
Błękitna tafla wody zamigotała za gęstwiną drzew. Kilka chwil później dotarli na brzeg.  
Ron siedział na wózku inwalidzkim, stojącym na starym pomoście, zapatrzony w fale jeziora. Na ten widok Harry'ego przeszyło niedające się powstrzymać, bolesne ukłucie.  
Trzy lata minęły od chwili wypadku. Trzy lata od momentu, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Poczucie winy nadal tkwiło gdzieś w jego wnętrzu: Ron rzucił się przed niego, chcąc go ochronić, przecinając tym samym linię zaklęcia, które zostało wymierzone w Harry'ego. Zadrżał, przypominając sobie wydarzenia strasznych dni, które nastąpiły po tym incydencie.  
Jego najlepszy przyjaciel schudł. Rude włosy sięgały mu do ramion. Uniósł wzrok dopiero wtedy, gdy Harry i Hermiona razem weszli na pomost. Twardy wyraz jego oczu złagodziło ciepło, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.  
— Cześć, Harry. — Głos Rona pozostał ten sam, mimo tego Harry miał wrażenie, że stoi naprzeciwko zupełnie obcego człowieka. Niebieskie oczy, badawczo prześlizgujące się po jego postaci, zdradzały mu wyraźnie, że Ron musiał odczuwać podobnie.  
— Cześć — wyrzucił z siebie z wysiłkiem. Cała ta sytuacja wyglądała tak nierealnie. Czuł, jak coś mocno dławi go w gardle. Ignorując wyciągniętą ku niemu niezdarnie dłoń Rona, pochylił się nad nim, biorąc go w szybki, mocny uścisk.  
Mina Rona odzwierciedlała zdumienie, gdy Harry cofnął się o krok, powoli przysiadając na deskach pomostu. Hermiona poszła za jego przykładem.  
— Tak mi przykro, że cię to spotkało. — Słowa Rona były przytłumione, jakby wypowiadał je z najwyższym trudem. Harry potrzebował paru chwil, zanim zrozumiał, do czego nawiązywał przyjaciel. Już od kilku dni nie wracał świadomie myślami do nocy w kapliczce. Przygotowania do przyjęcia sprawiły, że po prostu nie miał na to czasu.  
— Nic mi nie jest — usłyszał samego siebie. — Radzę sobie z tym. Jakoś.  
— Najwyraźniej — wymamrotał Ron ledwo słyszalnie. — Skoro jesteś w stanie… — Wykrzywił się z niechęcią, nie kończąc zdania. Nie musiał. Aluzja do związku Harry'ego z Draconem była aż nadto czytelna.  
Harry wyczuwał ziejącą między nimi przepaść — nie była nie do pokonania, lecz sam fakt, że istniała, napawał go smutkiem.  
— Co dokładnie ci przeszkadza? — zapytał, akcentując każdą sylabę, usilnie starając się o swobodny ton. Ronowi z pewnością nie było łatwo zaakceptować zaistniały stan rzeczy. Harry miał wrażenie, że nie zna go już tak dobrze jak kiedyś. — To, że zacząłem sypiać z facetem, czy też to, że jest nim akurat Draco?  
Zobaczył rumieniec, w ułamku sekundy zalewający policzki Rona, sam jednak pozostał absolutnie niewzruszony. Żadnego żaru, wstydliwie palącego w twarz. W międzyczasie nauczył się mówić o pewnych sprawach, nie czerwieniąc się przy tym jak piwonia. Była to jedna z tych zmian, które odbyły się nie bez udziału Dracona.  
Ron otworzył i zamknął usta, nie wydając z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Harry nie zamierzał pomóc mu w przełamaniu milczenia. Wreszcie Hermiona złagodziła sytuację swą godną podziwu dyplomacją.  
— To Draco poprosił nas, żebyśmy tu przybyli, Harry. — Jej oczy pałały dziwnym blaskiem. — Właśnie jego list sprawił, że jesteśmy tu dziś przy tobie.  
Minęło kilka sekund, zanim przyjął do świadomości znaczenie jej słów.  
— Draco? — wyjąkał głupawo, wędrując spojrzeniem od Rona do Hermiony. — Ale dlaczego?...  
Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się, podczas gdy Ron, wyraźnie zażenowany, wlepiał wzrok we własne kolana.  
— Dał nam do zrozumienia, że jesteśmy tu potrzebni — powiedziała cicho. — I że nie można dalej sprawiać bólu ludziom, którzy nas kochają. — Rzuciła Ronowi krytyczne spojrzenie z ukosa, a Harry wyczuł, że ten temat musiał być powodem wielu ich sprzeczek.  
Ron głośno wypuścił powietrze przez nos. Harry zauważył, że kolejne słowa nie przyszły mu z łatwością.  
— Nie mogłem dopuścić, żeby któreś z was naraziło się na niebezpieczeństwo, by mnie chronić — powiedział drżącym głosem. — Taka kaleka jak ja byłaby wam tylko kulą u nogi. Nie moglibyście bronić się porządnie, gdybyście byli zmuszeni ciągle brać mnie pod swe skrzydła. Dlatego wolałem odejść i jak najbardziej ograniczyć nasze kontakty. Miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś przestaniecie aż tak za nami tęsknić — zakończył, z trudem przełykając ślinę.  
Harry z największym wysiłkiem powstrzymał histeryczny śmiech. Trudno o bardziej typowego Rona: myślenie w tak uparty sposób pasowało do niego jak ulał. Jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jego przyjaciel musiał przez cały czas cierpieć z powodu rozłąki. Rodzina zawsze była dla niego czymś, co w życiu liczyło się najbardziej.  
— W ciągu ostatnich trzech lat nie było dnia, w którym bym za wami nie tęsknił — wyjaśnił zwięźle. — Życie byłoby z pewnością łatwiejsze, gdybyście zostali tu, na miejscu. Przede wszystkim łatwiejsze dla mnie.  
Widział, jak Ron zaczyna szybko mrugać, odwrócił więc taktownie wzrok. Hermiona wstała bezszelestnie, podeszła do Rona i ujęła go za rękę, którą ten ścisnął, nie podnosząc oczu. A Harry nareszcie zrozumiał, że jedynie wsparcie Hermiony powstrzymało go od pogrążenia się w rozpaczy z tęsknoty za rodziną.  
— Pokażemy to Harry'emu teraz? — zapytała Hermiona, zwracając się do Rona. — Czy jest jeszcze za wcześnie?  
Zaintrygowany Harry uniósł wzrok. Ron wydawał się zmagać z sobą samym, w końcu powoli skinął głową.  
— Ale na początek tylko jemu — zastrzegł. — Mogę na chwilę skorzystać z twojego ramienia, Harry?  
Nieco zdezorientowany Harry pozwolił Hermionie podciągnąć się do góry, nie wiedząc naprawdę, co jego przyjaciele mogą mieć na myśli. Co zamierzali mu pokazać? Czy to możliwe, że?…  
Nie odważył się dokończyć tej myśli, czując szalone walenie serca na widok Rona, mocno obejmującego Hermionę lewym ramieniem, prawe zaś kładąc mu na barku.  
Potrzebował krótkiej chwili, by zareagować właściwie, po czym schwycił ramię przyjaciela, przytrzymując je mocno. Wspólnymi siłami podnieśli go z wózka na nogi.  
Dopiero kilka sekund później Harry zorientował się, że przez cały ten czas wstrzymywał oddech. Sapnął, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Ron wprawdzie mocno schudł, ale jego ciężar nadał był dość solidny. Chwilę potem Harry'emu zrobiło się niespodziewanie lżej.  
Twarz Rona wykrzywiał wysiłek i ból, kiedy mozolnie wysunął jedną stopę naprzód. Jego kroki były chwiejne, sztywne i męcząco powolne, co wcale nie umniejszało faktu, iż rzeczywiście szedł o własnych siłach.  
Miejsce, w którym stali, dzieliło od końca pomostu zaledwie kilka metrów, ale minuty, których potrzebowali, aby tam dojść, zdawały się trwać całą wieczność. Żadne z nich nie wyrzekło ani słowa, zanim nie dobrnęli do celu. Ron zatrzymał się na chwilkę, z twarzą oblaną potem i oczami świecącymi dzikim triumfem. A potem roztrzęsione nogi ustąpiły pod jego ciężarem, opadł więc na deski, wspierany przez Harry'ego i Hermionę.  
— Jak to możliwe? — zapytał Harry, bezgranicznie zdumiony i radośnie podniecony, czując ogarniający go żar euforii. — Jak to się stało, że możesz nagle poruszać nogami?  
Ron zaśmiał się cicho, zamykając oczy i opierając się o ramię Hermiony.  
— Mugolscy lekarze utrzymują, że to cud i wychwalają pod niebiosa najnowszą technikę — wytłumaczył, dysząc. — Sam jednak raczej przypuszczam, że to moc zaklęcia, które mnie trafiło, zaczna powoli słabnąć.  
Harry gapił się na Rona, a myśli w jego głowie pędziły w szalonym korowodzie. Od nocy, w której z pomocą Dracona zburzył iluzoryczny świat Voldemorta, minęły niecałe trzy miesiące. Niemal wszyscy śmierciożercy z najbliższych mu kręgów zginęli.  
— Wiesz, kto rzucił tę klątwę? — zapytał, marszcząc czoło.  
Ron wykrzywił usta i wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie, nie mam pojęcia — wymamrotał. — Pamiętam ten dzień jak przez mgłę.  
Harry powoli kiwnął głową. Właściwie było obojętne, czy Rona sparaliżowało zaklęcie Dołohowa, Rookwooda, Notta, Macnaira czy też samego Voldemorta. Każdy z nich w ten czy inny sposób odszedł, a wraz z nim czarna magia, którą się posłużyli.  
Przyglądał się, jak Hermiona energicznym machnięciem różdżki z dziecinną łatwością z powrotem przenosi słabo protestującego Rona do wózka.  
Harry objął kolana ramionami, wpatrując się wodę, z monotonnym, cichym pluskiem uderzającą o belki pomostu. Od strony tarasu dobiegły do nich dźwięki muzyki. Zdawało mu się, że tutaj, nad brzegiem jeziora, znajduje się w zupełnie innym świecie.  
Było jeszcze o wiele za wcześnie, by porozmawiać o wszystkim, co zaszło od chwili wyjazdu Rona i Hermiony. Każde z nich wiedziało, że jedno popołudnie to za mało, by zniwelować trzy dzielące ich lata i gładko przejść do teraźniejszości. Harry nie przykładał jednak do tego zbyt wielkiej wagi. Nie spieszyło mu się.  
Na jeden krótki, bezcenny moment po prostu absolutnie wystarczyło mu być w ich towarzystwie, z plecami opartymi o nogi Rona, z Hermioną siedzącą tak blisko, że bokiem wyczuwał jej ramię i udo, nie musząc zajmować myśli niczym prócz wdzięcznością za powrót przyjaciół.  
Magiczną chwilę przerwało ciche, pobrzmiewające niechęcią westchnienie Hermiony.  
— Powinniśmy pójść teraz do gości i zobaczyć się z twoją rodziną, Ron — stwierdziła rozsądnie. — Będzie lepiej, jeśli przestaniemy odkładać to na później.  
Przez chwilę Ron sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zamierzał zaprotestować, w końcu jednak kiwnął głową, poddając się jej namowie.  
— Pójdziesz z nami? — zwrócił się do Harry'ego z nadzieją w głosie.  
Harry z łatwością wyobraził sobie, jak Molly i Artur zareagują na wytęskniony powrót syna. Dlatego też zdecydowanie potrząsnął głową.  
— Dzięki, jedna wzruszająca scena powitalna to dla mnie aż nadto jak na jeden dzień — wymówił się z subtelną drwiną. — Poza tym muszę natychmiast, ale to natychmiast poważnie porozmawiać z pewną osobą.

XXX

Harry usłyszał, jak muzyka i wszelkie inne odgłosy dobiegające z tarasu urywają się jak ucięte nożem, sygnalizując mu, że Hermiona i Ron dotarli do reszty gości. Uśmiechając się w duchu, nie przerywał swej wędrówki. Coś podszeptywało mu, że Dracona nie ma w tej chwili wśród zgromadzonych tam osób. Nie pomylił się.  
Odnalazł Malfoya na łączce za przybudówką, między starymi drzewami owocowymi. Widok, który się przed nim pojawił, był tak niecodzienny, że na kilka chwil zatrzymał się jak wryty i patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami, niezdolny do opanowania cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu.  
Draco stał za huśtawką, kupioną niedawno z myślą o Claire, która nie omieszkała z niej skwapliwie skorzystać.  
— Wyżej! — krzyczała rozbrykana, rudowłosa, wystrojona w białą sukienkę dziewczynka, piszcząc z zachwytem, gdy Draco spełnił jej życzenie, mocniej popychając huśtawkę.  
Był to obraz pełen idealnej harmonii, a zarazem boleśnie przypominający Harry'emu o tym, że nigdy nie będą mieli z Draconem własnych dzieci.  
— Wygląda na to, że byłbyś całkiem dobrym ojcem — wymknęło mu się mimowolnie, zanim zdążył w ogóle przemyśleć własne słowa.  
Zaskoczony Draco drgnął i błyskawicznie obrócił się ku niemu. Gdy tylko rozpoznał Harry'ego, jego mina złagodniała.  
— Możliwe — odparł miękko po krótkiej chwili wahania. Harry'emu wydawało się, że Draco dokładnie wiedział, co właśnie chodziło mu po głowie, że posiadał zdolność przejrzenia go na wylot. Bo cóż innego mogło zmusić go do tego, by napisać do Rona i Hermiony, namawiając ich na powrót, gdyby nie wiedział, ile znaczą dla Harry'ego jego najbliżsi przyjaciele?  
Lekki wietrzyk rozwiał starannie ułożone włosy Dracona, ostatecznie burząc mu fryzurę i zdmuchując kilka kosmyków na twarz. Czy chwila, w której Harry przestanie czuć magiczną siłę przyciągania Dracona kiedykolwiek nadejdzie? Nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć temu z całą pewnością.  
Zagadkowe, elektryzujące napięcie między nimi nie straciło na sile, wręcz przeciwnie, zdawało się narastać z każdym krokiem, który Draco robił w jego kierunku. Harry poczuł łaskotanie w żołądku i czubkach palców, gdy Malfoy zatrzymał się w końcu z twarzą oddaloną o zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego własnej.  
Draco ani przez chwilę nie spuścił z niego wzroku. Leciutki, pełen oczekiwania, niedający się przegonić uśmiech nadal tańczył na wargach Harry'ego.  
— Chcesz pocałować wujka? — odezwał się piskliwy, zaciekawiony dziecięcy głosik, brutalnie sprowadzając Harry'ego do rzeczywistości. Stojąca obok Claire skubała go przybrudzonymi paluszkami za rękaw, a jej błękitne, szeroko rozwarte oczy spoglądały to na niego, to na Dracona.  
Harry uświadomił sobie, że na chwilę zupełnie zapomniał o jej istnieniu. Przeniósł wzrok na lekko kołysząca się, opuszczoną huśtawkę.  
Nie przyszło mu łatwo zapanować nad uśmiechem i zwrócić się do Claire z poważną miną.  
— Tak, chyba chcę — odpowiedział, ciesząc się w duchu, że ani Fleur, ani Billa nie było w pobliżu.  
Na czole małej pojawiło się kilka rozkosznych zmarszczek, świadczących o ostrym wysiłku umysłowym.  
— To nie ożenisz się z ciocią Ginny? — zapytała wreszcie z wahaniem.  
Harry odetchnął powoli, przykucając tak, by znaleźć się na jednym poziomie z Claire.  
— Nie — odparł cicho. — I gdybym miał kiedykolwiek brać z kimś ślub, to tylko z Draconem. — Coś powstrzymało go przed spojrzeniem Malfoyowi w twarz, gdy wypowiadał te słowa. Wolał wpatrywać się w słodki dołeczek w podbródku dziewczynki.  
Claire podparła dłonie o biodra, spoglądając na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, wyglądając przez chwilę jak miniaturowe wydanie Molly.  
— No to musisz mi obiecać, że i tak pozostaniesz moim wujkiem — zażądała rezolutnym, niedopuszczającym sprzeciwu głosem.  
Harry roześmiał się w obliczu takiej logiki, niemającej jednak najmniejszego wpływu na jego odpowiedź.  
— Obiecuję — oświadczył uroczyście.

**Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego piątego**


	36. Chapter 36

**Epilog**

_Czarne zwierciadło, __  
__na końcu pozostanie dręcząca pewność, __  
__że choć codziennie zasypuję cię __  
__dowodami mej czułości i miłości, __  
__to nigdy nie będę w stanie __  
__odwrócić strasznego czynu, który popełniłem._

Czas leczy wszystkie rany, powtarzała babcia Blaise'a. Staram się wierzyć w jej słowa. Nie zawsze mi się to jednak udaje.  
Niekiedy, nocą, budzą mnie twoje krzyki. Ostre i przenikliwe, a każdy z nich jest akustycznym odbiciem twojego strachu. W takich momentach spinam się każdą cząstką mego ciała, tęskniąc za tym, by wyciągnąć dłoń i uspokoić cię dotykiem. Przeważnie nie udaje mi się pokonać lęku przed twoją reakcją.  
Te krótkie sekundy zaraz po tym, jak wyrywasz się z potwornych snów: patrzysz mi wtedy w twarz i nie wiesz, kogo masz we mnie widzieć, mężczyznę, który cię kocha czy gwałciciela, który jest przyczyną twoich koszmarów. W tych chwilach, potrzebnych ci do przemienienia widniejącej w twych oczach paniki w ulgę, za każdym razem umiera we mnie coś maleńkiego, tonąc w otchłani dręczącego poczucia winy. A ja nie potrafię temu zapobiec.  
Czasem mam wrażenie, że radzimy sobie z tym, że wszystko się poprawia. Tak jak tego dnia, kiedy postanawiasz powrócić wraz ze mną do miejsca tych strasznych wydarzeń.  
Dokładnie rok mija od chwili, gdy spotkaliśmy się w kapliczce w sercu Zakazanego Lasu. Chłód i wilgoć panujące wśród tych grubych, zmurszałych, nadpleśniałych ścian nie ustępują przed letnim upałem na zewnątrz. Woda cicho skapuje ze ścian perlistymi kroplami, z tym samym monotonnym odgłosem co wtedy.  
Widzę, jak nabierasz głęboko powietrza, unosząc wzrok i rozglądając się dokoła. Czuję drżący uścisk twej ręki, ciasno obejmującej moje palce. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to odpowiedzieć ci takim samym, ostrożnym uściskiem. Pokazać ci w ten sposób, że tu jestem, że możesz na mnie liczyć. Nawet jeśli ta myśl jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu kompletnie wyprowadziłaby mnie z równowagi.  
Czasy się zmieniły. Nie jestem tym samym człowiekiem, którym byłem rok wcześniej. Ty też nie.  
Ciągle wydaje mi się cudem, że pozwalasz mi się dotykać, dzielić z tobą łóżko, patrzeć ci w twarz, kiedy się z tobą kocham. Jak ci się udało tak łatwo mi wybaczyć?  
Czasem mam nadzieję, że świat, gdzieś tam, na zewnątrz, nadal pozostanie w równowadze. Że i w przyszłości będzie nam wolno żyć w spokoju, choć w głębi serca wiem, że ta nadzieja się nie spełni. Bo zawsze znajdzie się jakiś czarodziej lub czarownica, dążący do większej władzy, niż mu dano.  
Czarne zwierciadło w holu naszego dworu przeważnie pokazuje prawdę — tak twierdził niegdyś mój ojciec. Jedynie na pytanie, co widzimy w momentach, gdy nie odbija jej na swej powierzchni, nie potrafił udzielić odpowiedzi. Ale to nigdy nie powstrzymało mnie przed zadawaniem mu go od nowa. Przecież już tyle razy wskazał mi właściwą drogę.  
Błyszcząca tafla lustra wydaje się poruszać, przywodzi na myśl łagodne fale czarnego, nocnego jeziora. Widzę ciemność na horyzoncie, zbliżającą się nieustannie. Cienie powoli wypierają światło. Czarodziejski świat znów podniesie się przeciw tym, którzy mu zagrażają. Nie odczuwam lęku, bo wiem, że moje miejsce będzie u twojego boku.  
Czasem, w chwilach ciszy, zadręczam się pytaniem, czy naprawdę na zawsze zostaniemy razem, czy też pewnego dnia nasze drogi się rozejdą. I choć tak bardzo pragnąłbym poznać odpowiedź, to dokładnie wiem, że jest to coś, o co nigdy nie odważę się zapytać, stojąc przed czarnym zwierciadłem.

**KONIEC**


End file.
